Crucible
by SirArthurNudge
Summary: The war is over but sometimes the end is just the beginning...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The End is the Beginning

"Through the travail of the ages,  
Midst the pomp and toil of war,  
I have fought and strove and perished  
Countless times upon this star."

_Through a Glass, Darkly  
General George S Patton, Jnr._

The first noise she consciously heard was a strange hum.  
It called to her to recollect, to remember. Memories were brought back slowly by other noises that infiltrated her unconscious state.  
Her heartbeat brought the memory of such sad goodbyes, strange murmuring voices in the distance came with the memory of the strange AI child; and faint gunfire brought to her the last pieces of the puzzle of her memory.

It also finally woke her. She had destroyed them, all of them. At least she hoped she had.  
Her eyes refused to open despite her repeated attempts. Her free hand began a slow journey of discovery of her surroundings, a plate here, a cup there and lots of plastic covered items she figured.

The hand's journey was arrested suddenly by another larger hand grabbing hers. Shepard nearly screamed, fear pumping through her body.  
"Calm yourself" a deep flanged voice spoke through the darkness.  
"You are safe here. We mean you no harm. You have been heavily injured."  
She tried to place the voice and found it unrecognisable. She tried to speak but her throat clammed up and she struggled even to make any noise.

That's when it hit her. Pain. Unbelievable pain in waves. This other voice gave a small hum at what must have been some very strange faces she was pulling before he adjusted a machine.

She could hear the faint beeps as the pain drifted away almost as rapidly as it had arrived.  
"Here. Let me help you. Perhaps you would be more at ease with your sight restored and a drink of water". Suddenly pressure that she hadn't even noticed on her head was removed.

She blinked rapidly, her eyes adjusting to the light even though it was quite low in the room to begin with.  
She was not on the Citadel or the Normandy. She wasn't even on the Crucible. Where the hell was she?

The room she was in was big. It seemed to be in some state of disrepair, with scaffolding holding up sections as workers welded and repaired all they could.  
In varying places other shadowy figures were hard at work, either training (at least what she could surmise from the fighting) and weapon maintenance. Another section housed supplies and what looked like a meeting area with a large table.  
A figure stood beside it, deep in thought it seemed. Finally her eyes rested on the owner of the deep rumbling voice who had stayed her hand.

He was turian. Or at least he looked turian. In fact if she hadn't heard his voice she would have sworn he was Garrus with his slate grey plates. His eyes were different though.  
She had never seen a turian who's eyes had even the slightest tinge of white around the eye itself. But he's did. His eyes were slightly oval shaped with the visible sclera tinting the sides.

His eye colour was a deep blue and his nose plates were crooked and flattened in an spot just below his brow plates. She surmised that he had broken it more then once.

He seemed quite amused by her assessment. "Should I stand so you can take a better look?" he chuckled.  
He heaved himself off his crouched position on the floor beside where she lay and stood up in front of her. He theatrically twirled around allowing her to fully inspect him.  
He stood tall, very very tall, at least 7′ if not more.

He wore only under armour so his body was easy to discern. His cowl was not very big, at least for a turian. She couldn't decide if was a trick of the light but it seemed like his plating was arranged differently then an average turian too.

His waist was definitely a lot wider, not fat but bulkier as though he had more muscle. He just seemed bulkier then any turian she had ever met. His legs and arms seemed typically turian until she reached the feet. She was definitely hallucinating. He had 4 toes on each bare foot and as he turned she saw on the raised heels was another smaller clawed toe pointing down.

His hands, although gloved, seemed to have the regulation 3 fingers for turian anatomy. Maybe he was just a abnormality. Humans tended to have enough of those too.

Seemly satisfied that she had finished her appraisal, he again crouched on his haunches beside her. She watched with more then a little fascination as his 4 toes splayed out dramatically to give him greater balance.  
"You know you could just ask me what you want to know." His voice drifted into her reverie.

Shepard croaked out, "Forgive me. I'm just a little...confused. I just have no idea where the hell I am. Who are you?"  
Her throat was so dry that her voice was cracking as she spoke. The turian gently slipped his hand behind her head and cradled it as he tilted her effortlessly up.

He reached for a nearby cup filled with what must be water and held it to her mouth. As she gulped down the cool water, the turian spoke so softly that she almost missed it.

"My name is Gaius. You have no idea how good it is to meet you."  
Once finished, he carefully laid her back down before adjusting something just out of her line of sight.

"I know it is a lot to ask you to trust me just yet. Hell, I am impressed you haven't freaked out." he murmured.  
"You haven't given me reason to yet." Shepard croaked out. "Also I am kind of incapacitated right now. Fighting my way out isn't really an option".

That earned her a chuckle that reverberated from deep in Gaius's chest.  
"I suppose you are right. I guess I just thought...I don't know what I thought really." He raised his hand to skim lightly over his head and fringe.  
"This is not how I thought I would met you a..." he stopped mid sentence. He rubbed his right mandible and then returned to the object out of sight.

"I am afraid I need you to sleep some more. Not too much longer. By the time you wake next you should be feeling a lot better, perhaps even enough to walk around."  
Gaius looked at her with those deep blue eyes. Sargasso eyes her mother would have called them, eyes like the Sargasso sea back on Earth.  
"Earth..." she breathed out. "Earth! What happened? I gotta..."

Gentle but firm hands pushed her back down from where she had in a panic struggled to lift herself.  
"Calm down. They are fine. It is all fine. You need to sleep." She heard again the beeping noise as a wave of tiredness overwhelmed her. Her eyelids started become too heavy to hold up. "...no...I...Earth...friends...Garr..." Sleep claimed her and she drifted away into darkness.

Gaius sat quietly beside her, watching the rhythm of her breathing and the twitching of her eyes beneath the lids. He stood carefully before he moved the blanket to cover her better. He drifted his mandibles over her face and inhaled the scent from her hair before stroking a stray red lock away from her eyes. He left her to her dreams.

His destination was not far, a table covered in old star maps with handwritten comments as raw data was still coming in from the field on the current state of the galaxy.  
"How is she?"  
Gaius turned to a turian quite like him but with darker colourings.  
"She is okay, Tiberius. I think she will need just a few more days before the nanites will have completed their work."

Tiberius nodded. "Well that's another thing going right for our side then. I was almost beginning to believe that this suicide mission was actually going to go badly for us."  
Gaius let out a bark of laughter. "I think the fact that it is certain death still rules it as going badly for us, Tib."  
The darker turian merely shrugged his shoulders. "But we have already won, Brother! We have won and they don't know it yet." Tiberius leaned back against a low table set behind him and smirked. "And I can't wait to see their faces when they realise it."

"I fail to see that, Tiberius."  
Another voice boomed to break the easy silence that had descended.  
"Sidonis." Gaius nodded at the old turian who had appeared. Age had left its mark on him but Sidonis still retained his ability to make them feel like disobedient school boys.  
"You know exactly what I meant, Lantar." Tiberius muttered.

Sidonis let out a long suffering sigh. "Nothing is ever definite. We need to all be vigilant, now more then ever. We need more then just this stroke of luck to change the galaxy."  
He turned to Gaius. "The Commander?"  
"Fine. Well, not exactly fine but getting there. I have followed the medic's advice and put her out for another 3 days. I am hoping the nanites will at least get her to a more stable and pain free state in that time."  
Sidonis nodded. "Good. We could use her help in gaining what we require."

Sidonis turned to leave. "I should inform you both that we located the Normandy. It got knocked to Eden Prime. Ironic that it should end up where this all really started for the Commander. Once we have our own repairs completed we shall be assigning a squad to..ah..help, I suppose."

Gaius snorted and folded his arms across his chest.  
"I take it that you will not be volunteering then, Gaius?"  
"You knew what my answer would be long before you asked that question."  
"There is no curiosity in you to know the man before all that occurred?"

Gaius bared his teeth and splayed his mandibles wide. "I know all I need to know about him. About them all in fact. Send Tiberius, he is the talker. I am sure he will find a way to fit right in."  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence there, buddy." Tiberius chuckled. Sidonis merely waved his hand in an acknowledgement before taking his leave.

Gaius snorted.  
"Can you believe that, Tib? Like I didn't have enough to be working on then to go and do some hand holding."  
Tiberius merely tilted his head and looked at Gaius with an unreadable expression on his face. "Are you scared, Gaius?"  
Gaius held his breath and turned to level a stare at Tiberius.  
"What did you just say? I am hoping that is just a joke from you."  
"No, I am being serious."  
"And what, pray you, am I supposed to be afraid of?"

Tiberius lifted away from the low table and, as he wandered off in the direction of the sparring ring, answered, "Maybe that it is not all as you have believed it to be for so long?"  
Gaius answered with a snarl.  
"Not bloody likely. Not when he even confirmed the truth of it to my face."  
Gaius turned and looked towards the sleeping human.  
"Of the two of us, Tib, I am the one with the least to fear."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

And all I ask is a tall ship and a star to steer her by

"In the form of many people  
In all panoplies of time  
Have I seen the luring vision  
Of the Victory Maid, sublime."

_Through a Glass, Darkly  
General George S Patton, Jnr._

Foggy but now pain free, Jane Shepard awoke from her slumber. Her body felt so much better as she stretched her lazy muscles. She glanced for the first time at herself.  
"Bandages, bandages everywhere." she muttered. Her mouth felt so dry and stale. A memory pushed itself to the front of her mind, a memory of cool refreshing water and a turian she didn't know.  
After a few minutes, it finally clicked. She didn't know where she was!

She rose up a bit too quickly and almost immediately grasped her right side as it protested the sudden movement.  
"Hello again."  
A now vaguely familiar voice lazily found its way to her ears. She glanced up to see Gaius standing above her.  
He had become slightly more intimidating, clad as he was in ebony black armour. Armour of a kind she had never seen before. It was sleek, almost clinging to his form.  
The plating was obviously of a level of craftsmanship that she had not come across. It almost seemed to be made of just one piece. She stared hard to try and see if she could spot even just one join in the chest piece.

"So far all our attempts to talk have turned into staring contests." Gaius's eyes were bright with good humour. "I think we might be in some trouble." He smiled down at her. She had not been in the right state the last time to notice that he had quite a cheerful disposition.  
"Not that the view is bad." she teased back with a smile. Gaius's jaw dropped and he flushed cyan between his plates.  
"Ahem wow. Not what I was expecting but.." he smirked. "..I think its ok. Better then you thinking that I was ugly or something."  
He crouched beside her, his face becoming quite serious. "You have been out for 9 days."

Shepard's eyebrows raised up.  
"I am sorry. I had thought it would only need 3 at most but there were some complications that took a bit longer to fix."  
"That's one hell of a difference from the time scale you said to me when I last woke up. Any chance you are going to fill me in now on what's going on?"  
Gaius put up his hand apologetically.  
"I can tell you most things but some... some are going to have to wait. I am going to need you to trust me about certain issues."  
The scowl on Shepard's face told him a lot.  
"Look, I know. Spirits, if it was the other way around I would probably be blasting out of here. Actually, scrap that probably. I would definitely have blasted out of here."  
Shepard couldn't help the small smile that curled her lips. That reaction seemed to relax Gaius a little bit.

"If I was to trust you then what is it exactly that you need of me?"  
Gaius let out a sigh. "How about we get you up, get some food for you and we can talk about all what you need to know."  
He extended to her his hand. Shepard gazed up at him, searching his face for any indication that he might not be completely honest with her. He didn't twitch or flinch at her gaze instead he seemed sad, a faint melancholy just behind his smile. She hesitantly reached out and grasped his offered hand.

Walking was difficult, not as difficult as she first feared but enough for her to know that running was not going to be an option for the foreseeable future. Gaius had helpfully found some clothes and set up a small screen so she could have some privacy.  
She would have preferred a nice long shower but Gaius had informed her that water conservation was paramount until they got main recycling systems back online.  
She was on a ship, a badly damaged one at that. From what she gleaned from Gaius, it had weathered a lot of damage on its journey.  
From where he refused to say, much to her chagrin. For the moment most of the crew was holed up in the two docking bays while repairs ran around the clock. She vaguely remembered seeing repair crews in the docking bay the first time she awoke.

Gaius was quite content filling her in on the majority of the repairwork.  
"We have finally patched up the majority of hull breaches and later today we hope to reinitialise the Grav Point engine."  
"Wait. Sorry you have lost me now. Grav Point engine?"  
"Ah that's another thing that..."  
"...you can't tell me but will at some undefined point in time. Yeah I get it."

Gaius gave an apologetic half smile. "Sorry. Its frustrating I know. Look how about you ask me what is foremost on your mind right now?"  
Shepard pulled her now longer red hair back into a small ponytail and tied it with some string she had found.  
"How about we make it to those tables over there, you find me some tea that won't kill me and we will get those questions out of the way."  
"Sounds like a plan. I'll be right back."

Shepard seated herself carefully in what looked like an old office chair with a desk acting as a canteen table. Gaius turned up soon afterwards bearing two cups of steaming tea. Shepard took a deep sniff of the cup offered to her.  
"Oh its green tea! Hmm. How do you guys have this?"  
Gaius placed his own down on the desk. "We tend to be experts on all teas in these parts. Useful since alcohol is banned on our ships."  
"Turian ships don't have regs against alcohol consumption, well except the obvious problems."

"This ship does."

Gaius looked at her with the cheesiest grin she had ever seen on a turian which caused her to laugh and groan with pain at the same time. "Ok, stop making that face! I am not busting a gut literally over you."  
Gaius gave her a more genuine smile. "Its nice to see you in good spirits."  
Shepard coughed a little, recomposed herself then said "I think its time for those questions."

"Fire away."

"What happened to the Reapers? To my crew?"  
Gaius rubbed the back of his neck.  
"The Reapers are gone. Empty shells now thanks to you."  
Shepard breathed a sigh of relief. It was like a weight had been lifted from her.

"And my crew?"  
"They are stranded on Eden Prime."  
"What do you mean stranded?"  
"The Normandy made a break for it once the crucible started to fire. They hit the relay just before the shock wave hit."

Shepard's memories became jumbled. "I don't understand. What shock wave? Why would the crucible firing have effected the relay?"  
"Ok. Important fact number one; the relays are dead."  
Shepard looked at him with confusion.  
"I don't think I heard you correctly there. The relays can't be dead."  
"They are dead right now but they can be repaired. At this moment in time, no one is getting around fast in this galaxy. Well, except maybe us but that is another story all together."

Shepard sat in silence. Memories hit her with almost the same effect as being physically struck. What that AI had said on the citadel filled her mind. She groaned a little. She had saved so many but potentially condemned more. She leaned forward, placed an elbow on the table and covered her eyes with her hand.  
"Ok. My crew. How are my crew?"  
Gaius sat back in his chair; it squeaked as it took his weight.

"They are fine from our reports. All alive and accounted for. The Normandy took quite a hit when it landed so the repairs needed are quite extensive. Once we have our own repairs mostly completed, it is the intention of our good captain to lend a hand."  
"How are you going to do that with the relays down?"  
"I suppose you wouldn't let me get away with saying its a trade secret?"  
Shepard shook her head. Gaius sighed.

"I am not technically supposed to say this but the Grav Point engine is an incredible piece of engineering and it would take me at least a week to get you to fully understand how it works so I am going to simplify this with one sentence. It takes us places very fast."  
"You think you are very funny but you are not, you know."  
Gaius burst out laughing.  
"Oh I am funny! Even you had a hint of a smile there."  
Shepard stifled a laugh.  
"Only because I am still heavily medicated for pain."  
Gaius's laughter turned into a wry smile.  
"Alright. I will give you that."

He suddenly turned quite serious. "Ahem... I don't want you to think that I don't respect you, Commander. I just...this is the first time in a long long time that I have been able to relax, even if its only for a moment. Please don't take my teasing as..."  
"Gaius, stop. Its alright. I have just been through a war that I honestly thought I would not survive. Now here I am alive, my crew is alive. Garrus is alive."  
Shepard spoke that last sentence softly and stared at her hands that were fiddling with the cup in front of her. She didn't notice Gaius flinching at the name.  
"I am sure you will get to see him soon." he replied stiffly.

Shepard wrapped her hands around her cup, took a sip of the quite hot tea before settling back into her chair.  
"How did you guys find me? What do you need me for? Not that I am not grateful for your help but I imagine it wasn't done out of the kindness of your hearts."  
"Astute as always and those are good questions. We found you because we searched for you. We arrived late to the party. The crucible had fired, the fleet around earth was temporarily incapacitated, the citadel was falling apart before us and our own ship was not in the best of shape. We heard from the comm traffic that you were aboard the citadel. A small group of us went E-V-A, went straight into the wreckage and luckily, we found you on the first hit. It took us quite a bit of time to be able to free you and keep your vitals stable. We got you into one of our few operational shuttles and then back here. You were pretty much unconscious for the first week. After that you woke and you know the rest."  
"So I have been out of it for over 2 weeks."  
Shepard rubbed her temples.  
"I suppose I should be grateful. The last time something like that vaguely happened, I woke up after 2 years."

Gaius smiled before continuing. "So now we get to what we need you for."  
"Yes, we have."  
Gaius leaned forward, putting his long muscular arms out across the table to her with his gloved hands tapping on the polished surface.  
"This is not as straight forward as you might think. We are hoping that you might use your influence with the asari to get us passage into Thessian space. That's only the first part, the rest depends on what we find there."  
Shepard looked at him over the rim of her cup.  
"Seriously?"  
"Completely serious. We could go in there and just barge through but that's not how we want to play this. There is somewhere in particular we need to go. Its better for everyone in the long run if we are unhindered."  
"I think your Primarch would be able to help you out with that far more then I could. In fact there is probably a thousand different pieces of legislation passed by the Hierarchy, the Matriarchs and Council to let you guys in."

Gaius coughed.  
"What if I was to tell you that we are not strictly on the Hierarchy's payroll right now."  
Shepard became stock still. She carefully placed her cup on the table.  
"Now you really need to explain because I am sure as hell not helping you until you clarify that."  
"We are not mercs or traitors or any of that crap. Look, we just had disagreements with the Hierarchy in the past. We haven't kissed and made up yet. There is something out there that we really really need to fix. Its incredibly important and trust me, in a few months everyone is going to see how important it is."  
Shepard glared at him. Gaius ran a shaky hand over his fringe.

"Remember how I said that you are going to have to trust me on some things? Now is one of those times. If I betray you or let you down then so be it, put a bullet in my head. Right now, right now we need your help. The asari are not known for being hospitable to unidentified ships in their space. We are going there with your help or not. We would prefer the peaceful way but if we have to fight then we will."  
Shepard pulled back from the table, the chair squeaking noisily as she did.  
Gaius stood up. "We are here to save people. We are here to save more then you could ever comprehend. All I am asking for is a chance. For you, the great Commander Shepard, to give us that chance. Is it too much to ask for?"

Shepard stood up. She looked into his eyes that seemed to glow from within, almost burning with intensity. He was passionate about this and she respected that. But to trust him was one big step that she would find hard to make...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews. It's very much appreciated. :) If anyone feels like being a beta then please pm me! **

* * *

Chapter 3

The Path Less Travelled

"I have battled for fresh mammoth,  
I have warred for pastures new,  
I have listed to the whispers  
When the race trek instinct grew."

_Through the Glass, Darkly  
General George S Patton, Jnr_

Garrus positively beamed. Shepard was alive. They had finally managed to make some initial contact with the Alliance and Hierarchy. What they told them made him nearly lose his normal composure with joy until he felt the eyes of most of the crew on him. They all knew of his relationship with Shepard. _"Ok, tone it down Vakarian. Make it to the cabin before you start being a lovesick idiot."_ he internally reminded himself.

The repairs were nearly completed on the ship. The Normandy needed, at most, another day of repairs before she was ready to launch then it just depended on the engine repair. Garrus felt as giddy as a child. They had survived. All of them had survived this damn war. He nodded at Liara and Tali as he past them by, aiming to reach the elevator before they called him back for some reason or another. By the time he had reached the cabin he was practically bouncing on his feet.

He sat down and brought up the message they had received from Admiral Hackett. The vid was shaky but definitely the Admiral. He adjusted the audio as best he could but it was still full of static.

"To the crew... SS..mandy. We have recieve...rmation that you are in...strande...den Prime. Comman...Shepard on route to assist. Be advis...ship unrecog...sists...mean no har...vise caution in deali...arch Vic...sends regards. Once space worthy return to Ea...rk to be done. We thank...miral Hack...out."

Jane was coming to get them. Thank the spirits. The rest of the message he would make sense of once she got here.

He had the first decent nights sleep in what seemed a very long time. The next day was going to be a blur of activity. Rewiring to be done, the last pieces of hull plating to be reinforced and of course, the damn engine. Tali was working almost night and day for the past few weeks on the blasted thing.

If it was him, he probably would have attacked it at this stage with a wrench but the young quarian was stubborn in a different way to him. She wouldn't stop until it worked then attack it, possibly with her shotgun.

* * *

Shepard was all excitement. Although she remained cool and collected on the outside, she still buzzed with an energy that was almost palpable. This change came about once the Grav Point engine roared into life.

Tiberius and Gaius usually spent their mornings locked away with the illusive captain of the ship. Shepard had yet to meet him but from the way Gaius spoke with such respect and admiration of him, and in such glowing terms too, that she couldn't help but feel that maybe they would get along quite well.

He had the loyalty of his crew for certain. They all seemed intent on not revealing much of his identity. He was referred to by all the crew as either "the captain" or "father".

Gaius had explained to her that, while there was history behind that title that he was not at liberty to explain fully, what she really only needed to know is that each member of the crew who called him "father" was conferring on their captain the respect and devotion that they would accord their own fathers. It was a trust from them to him and vice versa.

Three weeks had passed since she had agreed to help this motley crew. What a bunch they were too. She could easily see how they ended up straying from the Hierarchy. They were all unbelievably good at their jobs, from engineering to fighting. In fact many of them were incredibly gifted to the point that she seriously wondered why the Hierarchy had even let them leave their system.

They were also the biggest bunch of pranksters that she ever had the pleasure of meeting. Not a day went past without some sort of group prank going on. It was the engineers versus the bridge staff versus medical crews versus everybody else. Although so far no one had yet to even touch the record of the engineers. They even had a tally board on the wall of docking bay 2 which they added to each night.

She was still recovering from her injuries. It was going to be a slow process. The medical staff assessed her recovery every day which she personally thought was a bit overkill. She would complain but was always ignored.

By the start of the second week she was completely bored. Gaius, who had listened patiently to all her protests and complaints, got her a job helping Tiberius with data assimilation in part of the newly repaired starboard section of the ship.  
It didn't fill her with too much confidence when on her first day there Tiberius handed her a EVA suit and helmet. "Just in case a patch job goes bad" he had said as he handed over the set. "The stuff of my nightmares come true" she retorted with a little shiver running up her spine.

They had several dozen agents in the field reporting on planetary conditions in the major centers of council space.  
Coupled with information retrieved from various espionage techniques including spy satellites and information mining worms in several important mainframes, it was a lot of data to process and collate. It was definitely something to do. She complied the information into various sections based on certain keywords and Tiberius divided it into areas of importance. He was looking for something or a group of things together.  
"Certain indivisible parameters" he had said after she had inquired.

What she had really wanted was just to be able to get a message out to her crew. They eventually arranged for her to send a message to Hackett. That's when they told her how far from Earth they actually were. Following her retrieval, they had initiated an emergency jump. There was so much floating debris that staying was not an option. That emergency jump then promptly finished off their engine. They had floated almost dead but not quite in some part of the Horse Head Nebula. She managed to put together a short message that relayed the more important points including their next destination.

All the crew were a good bunch; friendly, polite and full of enthusiasm. Tiberius was a charmer. He flirted like it was second nature to him. Shepard could easily see him sweeping young turian ladies off their feet. From what she had heard on the grapevine, that statement wasn't so far off for him. She sometimes would look at him and be reminded of someone else but could never place the name or face.

She felt especially close to Gaius. It was hard not to like him. He had a very similar sense of humor to her own and was incredibly smart even if he downplayed it constantly. There was always this faint air of sadness around him that she could never figure out. Sometimes she would catch him staring blankly out a window into the void. He would laugh it off as stress and not enough sleep. Shepard wasn't so sure.

Tiberius and Gaius, she had quickly learned, had been best friends since childhood. They called each other "Brother" rather then friend. "Best friend is just a bit less then what Gaius is to me. He is family." Tiberius had explained to her one day. "We have gone through some of the worst and best moments of our lives together. He is probably the only person that actually knows me." Shepard understood that feeling. She couldn't help but think of dear friends stuck on a planet far away.

* * *

The Normandy's engines gave a sputter then finally hummed into life. Tali gave a desperate check to all relevant diagnostic programs. Nothing going into the red. Had she finally done it? A flicker or two in the mass effect field then it became stable. Tali let out a sigh of relief. The intercom hissed and Joker's voice boomed out.

"Great job, Tali. I am reading good numbers up here."

"Heh, thanks Joker. "

"Do you think its good enough to try to get off this rock?"

Tali scanned over the power outputs.

"Should be enough to get us into orbit. We might have to ease off once in a stable position above the planet."

"Understood. I'll relay the info to Garrus."

Tali sat back and took a moment to enjoy her work. The engine was practically purring. Tali yawned. She really needed to catch up on sleep. A stray diagnostic program alarm brought her back to reality. Sleep was going to have to wait it seemed.

* * *

"So we are finally going?"

Shepard stood in at the newly repaired bridge. Repair crews still worked to finally get the last pieces fixed but the ship was now flyable again. Tiberius and Gaius stood over the main galaxy map that flickered and hissed.

"Once the captain gives the order then we are out of here." Tiberius said with a smile. Gaius said nothing but seemed deep in thought looking at the map.

Shepard reached out and touched Gaius's arm. Gaius looked up at her in surprise. "Hmm? Sorry did I miss something?"

"No. Look I might have a little bit of a strange request for you. I would really like to introduce you to someone in particular once we get to my crew. I think you get along really well with him. I know Garrus would find you hilarious."

Shepard beamed at him. She had thought about this for awhile. For her crew and this one to work together, they needed an example. She wasn't going to work with this bunch, as fun as they were, without the people she trusted.

The more she thought about it the more obvious it became. Along side the physical similarity they shared, Gaius and Garrus had very similar personalities. It was part of the reason that she got on so well with him. They both held positions of respect among their respective crews too. If they could work together well then it would be a perfect example to the rest.

Gaius stared at her in confusion while Tiberius seemed to be biting his left mandible to the side of them.

Shepard looked straight at Tiberius who was desperately trying to not laugh and frowned.

"Have I said something wrong?"

"No, Shepard. You haven't." Gaius spoke in even controlled tones. "I..ah... would be honoured, I suppose."

Shepard patted his shoulder awkwardly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think that would make you uncomfortable."

Gaius turned back to view the galaxy map.

"Its fine. Just not quite what I was expecting."

Shepard gave a small smile before she took her leave.

Gaius turned to Tiberius with a scowl on his face. It finally could not be contained and Tiberius burst out laughing.

"Shut up, Tib."

"No no no! This is brilliant. Absolutely brilliant."

"I swear to every damn spirit is this damn galaxy that if you don't stop they are not going to find your body."

Tiberius continued roaring with laughter before Gaius punched him quite hard in the shoulder.

"Ouch! I think my arm is dead."

Gaius smirked. "Completely deserved."

Tiberius saddled over close before draping the same arm over Gaius's neck with his hand dangling down.

"Its nice that the Commander thinks so much of you that she even wants to introduce you personally to her partner. She obviously considers you trustworthy, maybe even a friend."

"Hmm."

"That's a good thing."

"Is it?"

Tiberius removed his arm and playfully slapped Gaius across the back of the head.

"Remember to play nice."

"Easy for you to say."

Tiberius became quite thoughtful.

"I suppose it is. Just... take it easy. No losing that temper. Think of it as a learning experience."

Gaius rubbed his face then leaned forward over the galaxy map.

"Let's go to another topic. Have you found anything yet?"

Tiberius brought up a close image of the Thessian system.

"I have found an abnormality on the first planet, Kurinth, of Parnitha. It is hidden well by the gravity well of the star but its there if you know what you are looking for."

Gaius hummed. "Does it fit the parameters?"

"Partially. It appears to be in a state of flux which is part of the reason that I would imagine the asari haven't found it. I am hoping that means the eezo crystals are still intact."

Gaius turned in surprise to Tiberius.

"Really? That would be incredible! Communication might actually be possible if that were the case."

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves. We need to get there first. I just hope they haven't found it first."

They both turned back to the map and brought up a close up shot of Parnitha. The star's surface was constantly in flux, the surface flowing and glimmering even in this dimmed version of its true self.

Gaius spoke softly, "Lets hope, Tib. Lets hope."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Reunion

"I have known the call to battle  
In each changeless changing shape  
From the high souled voice of conscience  
To the beastly lust for rape."  
_Through a Glass, Darkly  
__General George S Patton, Jnr_

Shepard sat in the canteen, a hot cup of tea steaming on the table in front of her. Her hands were still heavily bandaged, the skin constantly pulled by movement and then splitting. The medics on the ship were good she had to admit that. There was only some tiny scarring left after what she had been reliably informed was some pretty heavy damage.

Most of her cybernetics had shut-down except the nanites. In fact those ingenious little machines were pretty much running the show right now, giving her body the much needed chance to rest up. It had been two days since engine functionality had been restored but there seemed to be no movement on the actual jump to Eden Prime yet.

She was getting pretty frustrated at this stage. She hadn't seen Gaius since she had last talked to him on the bridge. Tiberius informed her that it was just because he was busy, caught up getting some of squads ready for the stop after Eden.

She scanned over a data pad Tiberius had given her. It contained details of the planet Kurnith. With an atmosphere of mostly methane and hydrogen, its nearly 70 atmospheric pressures and over 750ºC surface temperatures made it one hell of a difficult place for a exploration mission. It had been mostly overlooked for resource mining during its time and it used to have several asari science stations but those had been lost during the war with the Reapers.

She heard a cough and looked up. A sheepish looking Tiberius smiled at her. "Is this seat taken?"

Shepard smiled and indicated for him to take the seat.

"Its been a very busy couple of days" he mused as he sat down.

"Yeah, definitely. This data pad has been quite interesting. This is a pretty unfriendly place to explore."

"Gaius will be leading the mission and I shall be advising from the descent craft."

"So no room for a bored war veteran?"

Tiberius smiled.

"Sorry Commander. You are being benched for the foreseeable future. Anyway by the time we get there you will be busy keeping your own crew together."

Shepard quirked a brow at him.

"How do you know I am going to take the Normandy with us?"

"Its a pretty safe assumption with you, Commander. Plus we have plenty of room in the docking bays to put her up while we jump." Tiberius took a long sip of his tea. He tilted his head and smiled at her.

"Anyway I would expect no less from you. The captain also made that assumption."

Shepard smiled.

"I would like to think that I am not that predictable."

She sipped her own tea.

"Ahem, how is Gaius? I am kinda missing his usual sunny disposition."

Tiberius fiddled with his cup.

"Gaius is, ah, indisposed, like I had previously said. He is running the expedition crew pretty hard right now."

He reached out and tapped the data pad with a gloved finger. "This is not a place where a fuck up will be punished leniently."

Their conversation was interrupted by Tiberius's omni tool going off.

"Good news, Commander. We are going to be jumping today."

"Really?"

"Looks like it. Fancy coming up to the bridge? You will get to met our AI."

"AI?"

"...shit."

* * *

Garrus stood behind Joker in the cockpit. The engine trials from the past couple of days had been good. Not exactly what you would want if you had the resources at hand but damn it if Tali hadn't done a fantastic job on this with what she had to work with.

The Normandy was as ready as she was ever going to be for this. Any launch had its inherit dangers, especially planet to orbit because of the vast energies required to break free of the gravity of a world.

Joker seemed confident. It was good to see him becoming a bit more like himself. In the days following the crash, Joker had mourned the loss of EDI. They all had. She had been a friend. Garrus eventually had sat down with Joker and talked. He felt he had to remind Jeff that EDI wanted them all to live and if she had been given the choice, he had no doubt she would have chosen to die to save the others. They had placed her body in the med bay with the hope of being able to give her a proper burial once they got back .

Joker seemed to have taken the talk to heart and began to get more involved in repairs. He had even taken on the responsibility of figuring out the best exit strategy once they finally got airborne.

They were so close now to getting off this rock. With luck, they will be in orbit when Shepard finally reaches them.

* * *

Tiberius and Shepard reached the bridge to find it full of activity. She had never seen so much work going on in this place as repair crews argued with bridge staff over minor repair work and misplaced data pads. Tiberius cleared a path for them up to the pilots deck. As they entered, Max and Tyrus stood up and saluted.

"At ease, guys. So when did you get the ok for launch?" asked Tiberius carefully.

Max answered quickly, "The captain called in the bridge crew about an hour ago. He gave us the ok to launch in three hours. I think he had tried to contact you and Gaius but to no success, sir."

"Alright. Have you been processing the coordinates?"

"I believe that is my job, Tiberius."

A light shimmered to the side of the cockpit. A holo device activated and an image of a turian emerged.

Tiberius smiled. "Hey Tristan."

The AI's image smiled and nodded. "Its good to see you too, Tiberius."

The AI turned to Shepard. "It is an honour to meet you, Commander."

"Forgive me but I had believed that all AIs were destroyed when I fired the crucible."

"Not entirely correct, Commander. Everything using Reaper technology or code were rendered inactive. I am quite proud to report that such things were not required in my creation."

Shepard looked at Tiberius.

"Doesn't this break an awful lot of laws?"

Tiberius opened his mouth to answer when Gaius walked in. He was sporting some fresh scrapes to his right mandible but didn't seem to worse for wear. Shepard couldn't help being relieved to see her friend.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" he said cheerily.

Shepard stifled a giggle. Gaius looked at her with slight confusion. She shook her head with a big grin on her face.

"Sorry." she said softly. It was really great to see him.

Tiberius spoke, "So what I was about to say was that Tristan here is a natural synthetic evolution. He started as a sort of "baby" programme. We essentially raised him to "adulthood." Sure, it breaks some laws but he is a friend."

Tristan interrupted. "I also have some slightly more important functions to perform then just being the friendly AI. I compute the jump coordinates and oversee almost all functions belonging to the ship." Tiberius snorted. "Except the actual important ones of life support, weapons control and actually being to fire the engine." He turned to Shepard. "Even friends have to keep on eye on each other."

They wrapped up their talk with Tristan and the others quite soon after as the AI had several million calculations to get ready before they could even consider jumping.

As they left, Gaius sauntered ahead of Tiberius and Shepard clearly heading for the elevator. Tiberius nudged Shepard and informed her that he was going to remain on the bridge. "Last minute details" he mused.

Shepard said her goodbyes then hopped as fast as she could after Gaius. She reached the elevator just in time to stop the the door closing. She stood beside Gaius and once the door closed, she threw her arms around him. Gaius was more then a little taken aback but carefully put his own arms around her and reciprocated the hug.

Shepard pulled back and punched him in the arm where Tiberius had previously. She watched with satisfaction as he rubbed it.

"What was that for?"

"That was for being impossible to find to talk to for the last two days and the hug is a standard human procedure between friends."

Gaius rolled his shoulder. "Remind me to not stay out of your radar that long ever again then."

Shepard laughed. "How have you been?"

Gaius yawned, his mandibles flaring out wide. "Sorry... That also answers your question by the way. I just been so tired with all the mission prep."

"You should probably grab some shut eye before we hit Eden Prime."

Gaius rubbed his right mandible. "That's only going to take all of 10 minutes."

Shepard gaped. "That short a time to reach Eden Prime and without the use of a relay?"

Gaius smirked as the elevator stopped and the door opened.

"Looks like my floor. Bye, Shepard."

"Hey wait!"

Gaius instead waved sleepily as he wandered away with a grin plastered to his face.

* * *

The Normandy was ready. All crew were at their stations waiting for the command. Tali and her fellow engineers were hard at work getting every last drop of power safely out of the engines while the rest of the crew just held on. Garrus gave the nod to Joker who, with a shaky hand, started the launch sequence.

A deep vibration ran through the ship as she strained to lift herself off the ground. Garrus looked at a temporary weld that ran very close to the cockpit with concern.

"Don't do that, man. Or if you are then go and stare at the dangerous shoddy repair work in the metal elsewhere." Joker shouted over the noise.

With a sudden jolt and a shudder that Garrus could have sworn was going to tear the ship apart, suddenly the Normandy was free. Free and flying. Joker whooped in joy and set about getting his girl back to where she belonged. Once free of the ground, the Normandy soared up almost effortlessly through the atmosphere. Once in the correct exit angle, Joker put the throttle to the highest he could without shorting the engine.

Garrus watched as the pale blue sky and clouds parted to reveal the stars in all their glory. One last push from the engine and they were free. The Normandy was free. Garrus patted Joker on the shoulder as the pilot got the ship into a nice stable orbit around Eden Prime.

"Well, we didn't die. I am pleasantly surprised." Joker muttered.

Garrus had just started to head down to engineering to congratulate the crew when Joker shouted at him. "Garrus, I think you need to take a look at this."

Garrus rushed back to where Joker was pointing out the window.

His jaw dropped.

* * *

"All crew, please prepare for mass jump. Jump to commence in 10 minutes."

Tristan's voice boomed over the ship's comm. Shepard was dragged by the medics from the canteen where she had been having a late lunch with them into one of the smaller medical rooms to the side of the canteen. They strapped her in to one of the seats secured to the wall before they themselves got into them.

She saw Gaius wandering in the canteen outside and waved to get his attention. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and waved. She could just see him settling into a similar seat to the one she was in but on the canteen wall. Tiberius joined him. The two began chatting and laughing.

"Mass jump in 10 seconds." Shepard tried to quell the nerves in her stomach.

Tristan's voice boomed again throughout the ship.

"Jumping in 5, 4, 3,..."

Shepard felt the entire ship quake alongside the noise of the engine which became almost deafening.

"...2, 1, Jumping."

It felt like her entire body just stalled. Time slowed. She could see Tiberius making some sort of hand gesture as he spoke to Gaius but it seemed unreal. She could watch the path of his hand as it moved, leaving behind ghosts of its self. Then suddenly she felt her stomach hit her feet as she was jolted back. She looked around as the medics took off their belts and started walking around.

"That wasn't it, was it?"

Mikis, the friendliest of the doctors, noticed the shock on her face.

"That was it, Commander. Nice and simple."

Shepard clambered out of her seat and headed to the bridge.

* * *

"What the hell is that, Garrus?"

The ship in front of them was huge. It was definitely of a design that Garrus, or even Joker, had not seen. Certain turian design elements were clearly visible in her. She was built, aesthetically, very much in the image of other turian warships, sleek and slim with speed and maneuverability a consideration. She also had the strangest engine they had ever seen. She possessed what looked like four rings of some unknown tech that glowed bright blue at the rear of the ship. Each ring spun in an opposite direction to the one before as they rotated around what looked like a central ignition core.

The rest of the ship looked a bit battered. Scorch marks adorned the side and they could clearly make out hull panels that had been replaced or fixed.

"Joker, open the comm."

"Yeah. We probably should talk to the monstrous unknown ship in front of us."

* * *

By the time Shepard reached the bridge, Tyrus greeted her at the elevator door and brought her to the comm station. "I believe your crew are ready to hear from you, Commander." he informed her with a smile.

Shepard took a deep breath. This was it.

"SSV Normandy, do you read? This is Commander Jane Shepard..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hidden Hearts

"I have sinned and I have suffered,  
Played the hero and the knave;  
Fought for belly, shame, or country,  
And for each have found a grave."  
_Through a Glass, Darkly  
General George S Patton, Jnr_

As Cortez docked the shuttle, the immense scale of the ship became apparent. Not as big as a dreadnought but easily 4 or 5 times the size of the Normandy, this docking bay alone could in all likelihood host the Normandy herself if it was necessary. Garrus was anxious. He needed to see Shepard, touch her to make sure she was real and then give her an earful for sending him away before the beam with only her last words to comfort him for what had seemed like forever.

As the shuttle's doors opened, the landing party was greeted by a grinning and relatively healthy looking Shepard. Tali and Liara got there just before Garrus and pulled her into a crushing hug. Shepard laughed as they tangled her within their limbs. As they parted from her, Garrus and Shepard stood for a moment just looking at each other.

"Hey there, big guy. You are looking better then the last time I saw you." she said softly.

Garrus smiled and had to look away for a moment, wrestling with emotions that had built up behind the wall of fake optimism he had constructed over the past weeks. When he felt he had some control, he looked at her again.

Same red hair, same green eyes, same smile and definitely the same personality. He had missed her.

"I'm still mad at you for sending me away," he blurted out uncontrollably while his emotions were still in turmoil.

Shepard started to laugh, a flush of red tingeing her pale cheeks. With her bandaged left hand she reached up and touched his scarred face. "Well I guess... I will have to find a way to make you not mad then."

Her bright green eyes began to fill with tears. "I have missed you." Garrus grabbed her and pulled her close, locking her in his arms. Shepard sank into them and buried her face into his armour. "This isn't a dream, is it Garrus? You are really here, right?"

"I am here, Jane. I'm far too handsome to be a dream."

Shepard laughed then playfully slapped his armour with her hand.

They eventually pulled apart to see Tali and Liara tactfully looking the other way and discussing the ship. Cortez was busy pretending to have some strange fascination with the shuttle's door mechanism. Shepard pulled Garrus's head down to hers, kissed him softly then stepped away. She quickly wiped away some stray tears on her cheeks before she next spoke. "Ok guys. Let's get you all introduced to the crew here." Cortez requested to remain at the shuttle. "Just in case, Commander." he said.

* * *

She led Liara, Tali and Garrus out of the docking bay and down a long narrow corridor to the main elevator, all the while chatting about how she ended up with this ship and asking what seemed like hundreds of questions about their own adventure.

Crewmen would nod or politely say hello to them as they past, except to Tali. Shepard had labelled it as a once off when the first crewmember she met almost hissed at the young quarian. Now she began to realise that the hostility was not confined to that lone shipmate.

Everyone she met greeted her quarian friend with open hostility but did not step into more then that. It seemed that being on Shepard's crew offered a form of protection for her.  
She gripped Tali close. "I am not sure why they are being like this to you but stick close to me." Tali nodded, unsure of what she had done to deserve such treatment from people she didn't know.

When they reached the bridge they were greeted by Tiberius who was all smiles until he registered Tali's presence. Then his hand instinctively went to his gun and he pulled it out as a low threatening growl started in his chest.

Garrus got his own side arm out but did not directly point it at Tiberius. He noticed from the corner of his eye Shepard putting out a hand to get him to stop. Garrus turned to her confused until he heard a click exceptionally close to his head as Gaius arrived from the side and placed a gun barrel to his head.  
"I think you need to hand that over. Now."

Tiberius raised his weapon and pointed it at Garrus.  
Shepard practically shouted, "Stop this! Let's not go overboard here. Tiberius went for his side arm first. Garrus was just responding."  
Garrus focused his gaze on Gaius as he slowly handed over his gun. The turian was unreadable as he took the carnifex from him.  
He watched as Gaius took apart the gun with ease then handed the pieces to one of the nearby crew.

He turned his attention to the anxious Tali.  
"Quarian, hand over your omni tool." he snarled.  
"Tali, do not do that." Shepard commanded.

Gaius pointed his gun at Tali's helmet. In what seemed like one move, every member of the crew on the bridge rose up and drew their weapons, all pointing at Tali.  
"Hand over your omni tool or I will execute you here."  
Gaius's voice was eerily calm. His normal warm eyes were cold and emotionless. Shepard glanced around and wished she had a firearm on her. Liara had already been disarmed by Tiberius but was standing by to use biotics at Shepard's command.

"Gaius, this is completely unnecessary. Back off now! Tali, do not hand over your omni tool."  
The quarian turned to her friend, "I'm sorry, Shepard. I...I..." Her voice turned to a whisper, "...I don't want to die here. I don't want any of you hurt because of an omni tool."  
Tali with a shaky hand unclipped her omni tool and handed it over. Gaius practically ripped it from her hand and passed it to Tiberius.  
"Scan her for monitoring equipment."

Tiberius handed the omni tool to another crewman then revealed his own and performed a scan. A couple of beeps went off.  
"She has a number of surveillance equipment on her suit alongside the standard hidden secondary omni tool. The medical staff should be able to remove them without a major suit breach."  
Gaius nodded. "Take her away. Remove the equipment only."  
"And after?"  
"Contact me and I will make a decision then."

Shepard stood in front of her.  
"No. I am not letting you take her anywhere. Stop this!"  
Gaius snarled. "You should have told us the quarian was going to be one of the landing party but no. No, you left that bit of information out."  
"What is your problem?! It was a last minute change. If this is racism against the quarians..."

Gaius roared, his temper snapped.  
"You know nothing! Don't stand here in judgement of things that you don't comprehend!"  
Shepard pushed Gaius back.  
"She is one of my crew! I am not going to allow you to do this. You can consider my help rescinded if you continue this course of action."  
"Fine! Leave then and take your little quarian with you. We can do this without you!"

Shepard was angry but Gaius was incensed. She had never seen this side of him, his temper and anger clouding his judgement. It seemed so much at odds with the calm collected man she had thought she had known him to be.

* * *

"What is going on here?"

Garrus jolted and turned to the source of the voice. An older turian ambled towards the confrontation from the pilots chamber.

"Gaius, Tiberius, all of you! Stand down."

Shepard faintly recognised the turian but it was only when Garrus hissed out "Sidonis!" that it fully registered who it was.  
Tiberius was loathed to lower his handgun as were the rest of the bridge crew it seemed. Gaius bared his teeth at Tali and snarled viciously. Garrus pushed him back and Gaius met the challenge with a quick shoulder charge. He slammed Garrus into one of the metal bulkheads.

Sidonis roared. "I SAID STAND DOWN! Not keep doing what you are doing!"

Gaius reluctantly backed off from where he had pinned Garrus to the wall as Tiberius re holstered his gun. Sidonis turned to the rest of his crew.

"Get back to your posts. We still have a mission to complete."

He stepped up close to Gaius who stood staring at an angry Garrus and gently touched his arm. Gaius tilted his head close to Sidonis who whispered something. Gaius turned and talked in low but clearly angry tones to Sidonis. Eventually Sidonis raised his hand to halt Gaius's diatribe. He said something quietly and Gaius slowly nodded. Sidonis gripped his arm tightly then let go. Gaius strode off of the bridge without another word but his face was darkened with anger.  
Sidonis murmured, "Go after him, Tiberius. I'd imagine he is headed to the gym."

Tiberius didn't need to be told twice. He snorted with disgust at Shepard and Tali before he headed out.  
The older turian then turned his attention to the Normandy crew in front of him.

"Not quite the introduction that I had planned. Commander Jane Shepard, Garrus Vakarian and Dr. Liara T'soni, welcome to my ship, the _Ad Astra_."

He turned to Tali.

"Ms Tali'Zorya, you are welcome here too in spite of the welcome you have recieved. I apologise for my boys and their over zealous behaviour. I shall need you to cooperate with certain restrictions we have. We do need to have any devices that you have installed removed. If not then I shall have to insist that you leave the ship immediately."

Shepard was still angry.

"Tali is a member of my crew and, more then that, my friend. I trust her. I insist that she have the same liberties and is treated like the rest of my crew."  
"Commander, what you do on your own ship is your own business. This is mine. The choices I have given you are clear and they are non-negotiable."  
"I have made my position clear to Gaius. If you can't respect her presence as an equal member of my team then I will not help you."

Sidonis sighed.  
"Well that is a shame then. It is a shame that you equate respect with allowing your quarian free reign to roam my ship with whatever surveillance technology she desires. Respect, Commander, is a two way street. It has been an honour. You are free to leave."

Shepard was taken aback, her anger dissipating.  
"Wait. You are just going to let me go? You went through the trouble of saving my life to get me to aid you and now you are just giving up because of Tali?"

"Commander, we have a mission to complete so we shall just find alternative routes. Now there is the door, Commander. I shall inform my crew of your departure."

Sidonis turned away and started back up the bridge.  
Tali reached out and touched Shepard's arm.  
"Shepard, it means a lot to me that you have stood up in my defence but I don't mind going back to the Normandy."  
"Tali..."  
"Its alright, Shepard. Its not very friendly here anyway."  
"That's what I don't understand." Shepard rubbed her forehead.  
"Its alright. I'll go and get Cortez to take me back."  
"Just wait one second, Tali."

Shepard strode up after Sidonis who was talking in hushed tones to a particularly upset crewman.

As she got closer she overheard snippets of conversation.  
"...I know. I know. Deep breaths. If you need to then take some time to yourself."  
"...after all this time, I thought I would be past this..."  
"Some hurts run deep, my boy. Time heals only so much."

The crewman noticed her arrival. His eyes were red-rimmed as though he was holding back from...crying? Turians didn't cry.

Sidonis turned to where the young turian was looking then he gently placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Praxius, go and take the day to yourself. Gaius and Tiberius are probably beating the living hell out of each other in the gym so feel free to give the crew an update on who wins." Praxius gave a shaky nod and made to rush out. Sidonis grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. Praxius, initially surprised, returned it gratefully. Sidonis drew back and patted the side of Praxius's head. The young turian gave a half smile then took off quickly, giving a wide berth to Tali and the others as he went past.

Sidonis gave a deep sigh then turned to Shepard.  
"Commander, is there something else for us to discuss?"  
"There is a lot, Sidonis. I remember you."

Sidonis gave a lopsided grin.  
"Well I did like to think I was unforgettable when I was young."  
Shepard crossed her arms; her face remained impassive.  
"Alright, I suppose we should talk. Bring who you wish but I must insist the quarian return to your shuttle and remain within its confines if you insist on refusing my rules. I shall have some guards posted outside. Once she is within the vessel, her omni tool shall be returned."

"Is that non-negotiable?"

"Commander, I am not above using force here. If I gave the order I guarantee it would not end well for your quarian or yourselves."

Shepard bit back on her anger.  
"Give me a moment then."  
Shepard walked back to her crew.  
"I hate to ask this of you but could you return to the shuttle, Tali?"  
"I told you already, Shepard. Its no problem at all."  
"You will get your omni tool back once you get inside the shuttle. Do you want one of us to go with you?"  
Liara spoke up.  
"I'll go with her."  
"Thanks Liara."  
Shepard rolled her neck then glanced sideways at Garrus.  
"We have a meeting to attend, big guy."

Garrus was staring at Sidonis who was standing further up talking to a pair of turians. The turians saluted and then headed down to where Liara and Tali stood. They had their assault rifles in hand.

"I guess you are getting an escort, Tali" muttered Shepard. The turians, Jonas and Lysander as Shepard recalled, stood posture perfect with eyes focused on Tali.  
Shepard clenched her jaw, "Gentlemen, I expect my crew to arrive unharmed at the shuttle bay."

Jonas spoke. "As much as we respect you, we gave an oath to our captain and we shall keep to it to the best of our ability. They shall be unharmed."  
"In spite of our own personal feelings." added Lysander with a growl.

Shepard just shook her head then spoke to Liara and Tali.  
"We'll be back as soon as we can."

She turned to Garrus. "Lets go."

* * *

Sidonis stood ahead of them, calm and serene. As they approached, he motioned to a side door and went ahead of them. They found themselves in a meeting room with a long central table. One end had wires still hanging down in need of repair. Sidonis took a seat at the top of the table before he indicated for them to take their seats.

Sidonis gave a half smile and leaned back in his chair. "Well, I believe this is the where you start asking questions."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Garrus had dug his fingers into the table while Shepard assessed Sidonis.

He was older, his plates gnarled and covered in old scars with his colony markings so faded that it looked as though he had scrubbed them off but there was no doubt. This was the same turian she had stopped Garrus from killing.

"So how are you, Vakarian?"

Garrus said nothing but if looks could kill then Sidonis would have been dead 100 times over by now. The old turian started laughing. His hearty laugh filled the room before he finally regained control of himself. "Forgive me. It is just so very amusing."

Shepard scowled. "What is amusing here?"

"That some things have never changed. In fact I think that this silence is exactly how my last conversation went with Vakarian over there. Thirty odd years after the fact and he still couldn't bring himself to forgive me, although I suppose that right now the wounds of my betrayal are still fresh for you. I, on the other hand, have had a long time to redeem myself."  
Sidonis leaned forward. "I don't think I need to explain about where we have come from. Although if you wish I am sure one of the many engineers on the ship would have no problem burning your human ears off explaining the theory behind our not quite perfect arrival in this particular time."

"That is a very human expression."

Sidonis had a far away look in his eyes and a hint of a smile threatened the side of his mouth. "I had a very good teacher in human idiosyncrasies."

Shepard rubbed her neck, "So you are from the future?"

"A future. Our arrival to this moment in the past has now split what was our future from this new time-line. Your past to a certain point is the exact same as ours with the fundamental change being our arrival. We are not from the Hierarchy either. I know what Gaius has told you, Commander, and he technically told you the truth. He was just vague about the time frame."

"If you are not part of the Hierarchy then who are you? I mean you are all turians on this ship."

"There is much that I cannot say for very good reasons but it should be sufficient for you right now to know that a large group of us separated from the Hierarchy over 35 years ago, at least when we were in our own time. We took over Omega, ousted the criminal element and made it our own. It has become a productive and lawful society, something I never thought I could ever say about Omega. We set about keeping it as free from of the interference of the council races as the old Omega was. We have been at odds with the Hierarchy since then. We are all turians, just of differing degrees."

Shepard rubbed her forehead. "How the hell did you manage to get here? Why are you here?"

Sidonis smiled. "I am no expert on that. I can give you the simplified version of events as I sort of understand it. We used the accretion disk of the black hole in the centre of the galaxy to sort of hyper charge the Grav Point. It nearly tore us apart, caused catastrophic failures in most systems but somehow we managed to get through. We arrived just three weeks before the final assault on Earth. We spent a lot of time getting critical repairs done before we had the ship in a state that could withstand another jump. Which you know we did and managed to get to you."  
Sidonis glanced out the window. "As for the why, a group of...cultists stole an experimental drive system that we were in the process of scrapping because of unforeseen consequences. We managed to track the drive system back to here. Don't ask me how the tech heads did that. " Sidonis grinned. "I was lost in the first five minutes of the explanation."

"So what was wrong with this engine that you were scrapping it?"

"I... am not yet at liberty to explain."

Shepard scowled. "I think your idea that somehow you should still have secrets when the biggest one is out of the bag is hilarious."

"Shepard, your idea that somehow you are entitled to know every detail when you are only involved in order for us to hopefully avoid slaughtering asari is also quite amusing."

Garrus who sat in silence until that point suddenly snarled, "Stop stonewalling, Sidonis! Tell us what is going on!"

Sidonis's left eye twitched.

"Fine. I suppose it would make no difference if you know now or later. The engine is an experimental device. Our Grav Point is one of the first test models. We don't require mass relays to travel vast distances because the Grav Point allows us to "fold" space-time allowing for almost instantaneous travel. The biggest problem is that the amount of energy and computation required before every jump is immense. Tristan was initially a computation program solely but the need for more intricate thinking in relation to the dynamic forces involved in the folding process resulted in us having to elevate that relatively simple program to AI status."

Sidonis sighed. "The experimental drive that was stolen was about 20 times as powerful as our own. It was a mistake. It's initial engine test tore the research station and the planet it was on apart. It left a fissure that split space-time itself. Two of these engines were produced. With the destruction of the first model, we had brought the second engine to another remote station for decommissioning and recycling. Unfortunately someone else wanted it."

"If the engine is that dangerous then why the hell would anyone want the thing?"

"Because of the fissure. The fissure was a crack into another dimension, a dimension that we had some prior experience with. There are...creatures that came through. We called them the "Aegrus." The things are like a disease, they infect and convert almost anything to their cause. It's horrific watching people being eaten from within and becoming cocoons for those things. We had fought them previously and brought them to a standstill. Following the first invasion, a small percentage of the surviving civilian populations within the warzones became infected by a form of genetic remnant of the creatures. It turned them delusional and they became convinced that the Aegrus were gods. We suspect that the group we have followed here intend on opening up the original fissure a few decades early."

"First time? Now that you will need to explain. If they are from an alternate dimension then how did they break through?"

"Haestrom was the key. They had conquered their own universe, their own dimension and their insatiable hunger drove them to seek access into another one. They began cracking through into the core of Haestrom's star, Dholen. We have yet to discover how they managed to do this but some of our theorists believe that they are able to "see", after a fashion, the bulges caused by stars and their immense gravity. We know now that they were the cause of the accelerated lifespan of the star itself. They had tapped into the core of the star and drained it's hydrogen supply to fuel their own device to crack a way in. They managed to cause a breach after forcing the star into a premature red giant stage. Haestrom became their staging ground for an invasion. We had a ship on its maiden voyage in the area and it witnessed the initial waves emerge from Dholen."

Sidonis rubbed his neck. "Most of the crew on this ship are veterans of that war. Spirits, what a war. The Reaper war, the krogan rebellions, even the rachi had nothing on this and we had almost no help. There was no galactic alliance to aid us; the council species felt that it was not their issue. They didn't believe the threat was as severe as we claimed. They didn't believe us but they had no choice when their colonies in the surrounding areas fell as the Aegrus began a rapid expansion. The Aegrus then began shutting down mass relays that connected us to the rest of the galaxy so it became our duty to stand the line. Every step forward, every push was fought against creatures that are as far removed from us as we are from pyjaks . They were brutal, calculating and we had to met them head on with a brutality all of our own. We managed to push the vast majority of them back into the breach they emerged from before we closed it. That final battle over Haestrom was one hell of a fight. Our main fleet bombarded the planet, our ground troops drove the majority of the Aegrus host off the world to force them to regroup at the breach and then the bravest of us went into the heart of Dholen itself with a warp bomb to trigger a fissure collapse. The bomb resulted in a supernova type explosion which sterilised the system."

Sidonis stared into space, drifting off into his memories.

"We lost so many brave young men and women, so many families lost their loved ones to the cause, for a galaxy that didn't care."

Sidonis rubbed his eyes. "Some people thought we were crazy as we left, you know. They felt that we had saved our own time and universe, that we should leave those cultists go because they could not affect us. But it was our mistake and we can not rest until our people have been redeemed in full."

Shepard frowned. "If what you say is true then your people have nothing to be redeemed for."

Sidonis leaned his chin on a closed fist. "We who had faced that nightmare then recreated it and now have almost unleashed it on an unknowing and unprepared galaxy. That for us requires redemption, requires us to fix our mistakes."

Shepard could see regret etched across his face. "You have taken on the responsibility of this personally. Why?" she queried.

"I had to make the call on whether we ran the experimental drive test or not. We developed these engines so we would not rely on the mass relays. This new experimental device was supposed to help us go further, to find a new solar system of our own, to find a home-world. The bulk of the evidence at the time pointed to a uneventful test run. I opted to run the test so the responsibility falls to me. We just barely managed to close the damn breach but so many more good people died. Once this mission was given the go ahead, I immediately volunteered to command it."

Shepard couldn't help but feel sympathy for the old turian. She knew all too well the scars carried by those who lead. A question suddenly popped to the front of her mind overriding any other thoughts.

"What is the issue with quarians?"

Sidonis grimaced.

"That I can't answer. Commander, I wish I could tell you but some stories are not only mine to tell. I will speak to my crew about allowing the quarian access to the public areas of the ship without fear of being acosted but only if you respect my wishes about what she is allowed carry on her person. And it would also be...prudent for her to stay away from Gaius. He can be quite rash in his actions."

"What is his problem with quarians in particular? It just seemed to get quite...personal for him."

Sidonis sat back. "My son has had a difficult life, Commander. I am telling you, as his father, that your friend should not push her luck with him."

"He is your son? Or is this one of those respect things that he has been talking to me about?"

Sidonis smiled.

"I reared him with my wife and our two boys on Omega. He carries my name with pride." Sidonis again looked out the window at the drifting stars.  
"I am very proud of him, Commander. He has made decisions that I have not agreed with, some that I find... difficult to even comprehend but he is a good man at heart. I think you see that too."

"I do, Sidonis. You have done a good job raising him."

Sidonis started laughing again before it turned into coughing and sputtering.

Shepard stood up. "I'll get you some water..."

Sidonis waved her help away. "No I am alright but thank you."

He stood up shakily then extended his hand to Shepard.

"I am afraid that I must go and rest. Its going to be busy for the next few days. Can we expect your company?"

Shepard reached out and gripped his hand tightly.

"I don't completely trust you but if this threat is really what you say it is then I can't stand by and do nothing. When do you plan on going to the Parnitha system?"

"It is going to take us around a day to let the engineers get what they need done to the engine. In the meantime I can spare a small detachment of repair crew to help with any lingering repairs to the Normandy. We should have enough space to dock her in Bay 1."

"Thank you. I would also like a meeting at your earliest convenience tomorrow. I want full disclosure on this mission to Kurinth. If you need me in the mean time I shall be on the Normandy."

Sidonis nodded. "Until tomorrow then, Commander."

* * *

Shepard whispered to Garrus, placed a hand on his shoulder then headed out. Garrus said nothing and just stared with cold eyes at Sidonis. He then stood and turned to follow Shepard out of the meeting room.

"Garrus Vakarian..."

Garrus stopped and looked back to the old turian.

"Every sin should stay in its right place; with the one who committed it. One day I hope you will remember that and... remind another of that too. I think you will know when the time comes."

Sidonis turned back to stare out at the stars.

"Goodbye, Vakarian."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Home

"I cannot name my battles  
For the visions are not clear,  
Yet, I see the twisted faces  
And I feel the rending spear."  
_Through a Glass, Darkly  
General George S Patton, Jnr_

Shepard's homeward journey to the Normandy was not as she had imagined it. In her dreams there was laughter and joy; celebrating a future without Reapers, perhaps a future without war for her. Instead there was silence. Tali was sitting close to Liara who was talking to the quarian quietly, offering comforts Shepard assumed. Garrus sat close to her, his fingers clenched around her hand painfully but she didn't mind. She felt she needed an anchor at that moment. The talk with Sidonis weighed heavily on her mind.

Far too soon it seemed, they docked on the Normandy. The next few hours seemed became a blur. Vega nearly crushed her under a hug, Kaiden nodded and shook her hand while Javik merely mentioned that it was not bad to see her alive. The rest of the crew stopped her at various points, shaking hands and congratulating the hero. She didn't feel like a hero. In a strange way she felt as though she had lived in a dream on the _Ad Astra_. The very real consequences of her actions were so far away from that ship that she had lost sight of the devastation that they had all just survived. Garrus never strayed too far from her, always subtly keeping a hold on her as she made her way through the ship.

She spent some time talking to Joker. He told her about EDI, about what happened to the Normandy during the crash and, in ways he didn't realise, told her how devastated he was by EDI's "death" with every pained word and movement. This was not what Shepard wanted but with EDI's and the Geth's sacrifice the Reapers were finally dead. Her mind and body had progressively become worn down, the day finally taking its toll on her still recovering body. She let out a sigh and was suddenly pulled to her feet from her seat beside Jeff. "Sorry, Joker. Shepard needs to get some rest. Its been a long day." muttered Garrus as he supported her around her waist.

"No problem. We can talk again tomorrow, Commander."

Shepard smiled then let Garrus lead her out and help her into the elevator.

As she reached to push for the cabin floor, Garrus caught her hand then directed it to the button for the crew deck. "Chakwas first, Jane." She leaned in to him and sighed as he held her. "Really? Can't we just go upstairs and, you know, reunite properly?" She could feel his mandibles spread across the top of her head as he smiled.

"I'd rather know your limits first. It's not too far and I am sure the good doctor won't keep the galactic hero waiting." Shepard stiffened in his arms. "Shepard? What's wrong? Did I say something..."

"Don't call me that. I'm not a hero." She looked up into his worried eyes. "Too many people have died for me to be called that."

"Jane..."

She pushed her head against his chest as the door opened to the crew deck. "Come on, big guy. I don't think the doctor will do house calls today."

* * *

Shepard lay back on a bed in the medical bay. Garrus sat in a chair beside it while he leafed through a data pad. She had just spent nearly 30 minutes locked into a scanner and then had been ordered to stay here until Chakwas had finished reviewing the results. She glanced over at the sheet covered figure on the bed closest to the AI core. "I'm sorry, EDI." she whispered. Garrus grabbed her hand. "Let's not lose hope yet. We might be able to find a way to help her."

Shepard stifled a whimper. She coughed to vainly hide her distress. "Maybe... Maybe when we get the Normandy docked tomorrow for repairs we could ask them to take a look. They already have an AI of their own. No harm in asking, right?"

Garrus nodded but didn't let her hand go.

The moment was interrupted by Chakwas returning to their side. She seemed troubled as she looked over the data pad in her hand.

"Commander, for the most part you are fit and healthy. Obviously discounting some residual healing that does not need medical intervention."

Shepard grinned. "That face you are wearing, Doctor, is not one you normally have when you tell me I am fine."

Chakwas scratched her head a little before she hoisted herself up to sit on the edge of the bed. She looked straight at Shepard.

"Commander, how are you feeling? Any aches or pains? Nausea?"

"Nothing except for my hands. Oh and a bit of back pain but Mikis said that it was just a mild muscle pull."

"You underwent extensive care over on the _Ad Astra_?"

"Almost everyday I had a check up, overkill in my opinion."

Chakwas glanced again at her datapad.

"Maybe not quite, Commander. Look, I need to get this damn machine looked at before I can make a diagnosis. I would also very much like to consult with this Mikis fellow."

"Doctor, what's going on? You have me worried."

Garrus spoke up, "You are also worrying me."

"It is nothing serious but before I make any diagnosis I would like to get this scanner looked at and to chat to your previous physician."

Shepard swallowed the lump in her throat and then nodded.

"I'll arrange for him to met with you tomorrow."

Chakwas patted her hand and smiled.

"Trust me, Commander. It is nothing bad but it is something that I need to get verified."

She got off the bed and activated her omni tool. She tapped something out then smiled as Garrus's omni tool beeped.

"That is the list of things she should refrain from doing for the next while. I am giving it to you because you will be the best shot at stopping her."

Garrus let out a sigh as he read the list.

"This is a lot of stuff that she is prohibited from..."

"You will manage I am sure. Commander, you are free to go. Once I have more details and this scanner is certified as perfectly operational then I shall contact you."

Shepard gingerly got off the bed then took a look at the list.

"Wow. This is extensive. Wait... no missions? You are benching me, Karin?"

Chakwas placed her hand on Shepard's shoulder. "You will get used to it. There will be plenty of things to do around the ship. You might even catch up on some of that mountain of paperwork left over. Now I have some appointments due that I have to get ready for. Have a good night, Commander and ah, welcome back."

* * *

Garrus slowly led her out of the med bay while Shepard gripped his arm that held the open omni tool. The list was long and included almost every thing that was remotely fun. She sighed as she realised that she had pretty much lived this list already on the turian vessel. Mikis had forbidden her from a lot of things. It occurred to her how odd it was that she had lived these restrictions for the past few weeks but it only bothered her now that was written down and someone was going to be actively preventing her. She smiled as she remembered that she actually did have someone stopping her on the turian ship. Gaius was very resourceful and seemed to have spies everywhere.

"Remembering something funny?" Garrus's voice hummed with a slight warble tingeing it.

Shepard let go of her hold on his arm and leaned in close. "Just remembering a time when I tried to get hold of a bottle of wine. I learned that the _Ad Astra _had a small supply of alcohol for visitors in the galley so I thought that I could just sneak down and grab a bottle. Mikis had banned me from alcohol just like Chakwas."

A big grin spread across her face as they stepped in the elevator as she continued her story.

"So I planned it out and then at one shift change I went for it. The shift handover could take up to an hour to sort out because of the amount of repairs they were working through. No one was around so I crept over there and grabbed the first bottle I got my hands on. I was so pleased with myself and just headed straight to my quarters. I got to the room and couldn't stop myself from opening it almost immediately."

Shepard started laughing.

"The damn thing exploded out white powder when I opened it. I stood there in shock covered in this powder. I ran out to find Gaius to figure out if I had been poisoned or something. He took one look at me and laughed manically for at least 5 minutes. When he finally calmed down, he told me that he had taken the alcohol supplies to a new, and undisclosed, location when I was still on bed rest. He then rigged some empty bottles with a tiny explosive charge and filled them up with flour."

The elevator stopped and opened at Shepard's cabin. They stepped out and headed into her room.

"It became a lot funnier after an hour had passed. He knew me too well." Shepard grinned. "He was actually quite impressed by my resilience. He thought I would have gone for it about a week earlier. That's when I found out about the betting ring."

Garrus pressed up against her back and slid his arms around her waist.

"What betting ring?"

Shepard shivered as he slowly traced circles with his tongue on the back of her neck before he ghosted his mandibles and teeth over her shoulder that he exposed.

"I'm not going to remember much...ahh..with you distracting me..."

"Oh I am sure you can finish it."

"Heh. You might have too little confidence in certain...skill-sets you have."

Garrus burst out laughing.

"Ok. Peace for 2 minutes."

Shepard grinned, turned around and gently slid her arms around his neck.

"Hmm..I found out that half the crew had put bets on when I would break one of the many rules on the Mikis list as they called it. That was the first breach."

"Who won the pool then?"

Shepard tugged Garrus's mouth down to hers.

"Don't know and, at this very moment, I do not care so much either."

Garrus's chuckle muffled as Shepard kissed him. His hands roamed and began finding the catches on her clothes as he pushed her back on the bed. She had missed him.

* * *

Jane woke up to find herself naked while sprawled across a sleeping and very naked turian. Garrus had a vice like grip around her waist and was snoring softly. She allowed herself for a little while to enjoy the feeling, one which not so long ago she had been so afraid of but then again she had also thought she was going to have to die for the galaxy to be saved.

This feeling of not being so alone, of having a place with someone in the universe was still so new but ridiculously addicting. Being an orphan, a street rat on Earth had been rough but it was that feeling of loneliness that had killed her slowly inside. She felt as if she had been dying of thirst then was suddenly offered as much water as she could cope with. It had overwhelmed at the start. She gently stroked his scarred side as her body moved up and down with his breathing.

She finally convinced herself to get up and slid off him to some sleepy murmurs of protest. She hoisted her legs over the bed's edge and sat for a few minutes. She yawned and rubbed her back.

Her hands needed to be re-bandaged, but that was such a regular thing at this stage that she could do it in her sleep, and she was exhausted. Overall very little damage considering everything that they had been up the previous night. She smiled and her cheeks tinged red as the memories flooded back. Just as she made to get up she was yanked back down. Garrus pulled her back into his arms till she was flush against his body then threw a sheet over them. "No moving. Just sleep time now." he murmured.

"I am going to have to get up."

One tired blue eye opened and peered at her. "Not now. We are owed a sleep in."

Jane ran a finger down his nose ridges. "There is a lot of work to do and a meeting to attend."

Garrus snorted. "How about you finally trust someone else to do it and just leave us have a moment of peace?"

Jane kissed him deeply before she managed to scrabble out of his grasp. "Not today, big guy." She smirked , "You did a lot of... work last night so how about you sleep in? I'll fill you in on the mission details when I get back." As she headed for the bathroom, she heard the bed creak a little as Garrus hauled himself grumbling out of bed.

* * *

It was strange seeing the Normandy dry-docked in another ship. The repair crew had placed a number of mass field generators under her to keep her from actually touching the docking bay and were now hard at work getting the hull reasonably reinforced. Not that her crew had done a bad job of it but the looks on the faces of the engineers as they inspected the ship for the first time said it all. It mainly said "How the hell is this thing still together?" mixed with some other more colourful words.

Tali had requested to stay on board the Normandy to deal with the engine, no doubt also to avoid any confrontation. Any supplies she needed she would relay to Vega who was now the liaison to the repair crew. After just a few hours Shepard became convinced she had made the right choice of Vega instead of Kaiden, Liara or anyone else.

He just settled straight into the banter and jokes of the engineers, a code of trust almost for that group in particular. If you could handle being joked about and make some witty comebacks of your own then you had friends for life. Before she had even left to attend the mission debrief she overheard snippets of a prank on Joker being discussed with Vega being the guy with the plan. The work was going smoothly and that's what really mattered. The matter of EDI was slightly more complex. For that she was going to have to get the ok from Sidonis.

Garrus fell into step beside her. This time she also brought Kaiden, Liara and Javik. Since she was now essentially restricted to ship duties by Chakwas, it was not such a bad idea to bring the people who would make up the ground teams for the foreseeable future. They were directed to the meeting room once they reached the bridge.

Upon entering they were greeted by Sidonis, who smiled warmly, and Tiberius sporting some new cuts with a large bruise over his left eye.

"You look like you have been through a war." Shepard joked.

Tiberius merely grunted and took his seat. Shepard's relatively high spirits took a dive. Tiberius apparently held grudges after yesterday's confrontation over Tali. Shortly after a tired and bruised Gaius appeared. He said nothing, didn't even glance her way and took a seat next to Tiberius.

Sidonis coughed and Shepard could seem that he was not impressed about the silent treatment she had received.

"So, Commander. I hope your first night back on your ship was refreshing."

Shepard half smiled, "It was great. Thank you Sidonis. And you? Are you feeling better today?"

"Oh yes. I was harangued by Gaius for about an hour before he would finally let me be. Isn't that right, Gaius?" Gaius nodded but remained focused on arranging charts with Tiberius on the table. Sidonis sighed. "Well lets get started. Tiberius?"

Tiberius activated a small holodevice on the centre of the table. It displayed a map of the Parnitha system before it zoomed in to the first planet around the star, Kurinth.

"This is Kurinth. This little planet has a beautiful average surface temperature of 732ºC with atmospheric pressures of a crushing 69.95atm. Luckily we are not actually landing on the planet its self."

Tiberius zoomed the map in to the most northerly point. "We are heading to orbit here. Somewhere in the atmosphere at this point is a small gravity disturbance. Its barely noticeable, in fact if you weren't looking for it specifically then you would most likely never see it. I can't be 100% certain but, coupled with some other results we got in, it is probable that it has what we are looking for."

Shepard murmured, "Certain indivisible parameters then?"

Tiberius glanced at her. "Indeed, Commander."

He turned back to the holodevice. Another image became superimposed over the planetary map. It looked like a small space station, circular in design with no visible access points or even view ports. She had personally never seen a design like it.

"This is what I hope we find. If my readings are correct this will be about 5 kilometres into the atmosphere. The plan is to board the craft and collect as much data as possible. We plan on entering here.." Tiberius pointed to an vague and almost indistinguishable area on the station, "...which should leave us close to the main information hubs. I'll be remaining on the shuttle to keep the comms and other data systems operational. I could use a ground team from your crew to aid in the date retrieval, Commander. It should mainly be just accessing various terminals around the vessel. Nothing too strenuous. Gaius?"

The other turian stood up and began to speak.

"There is another part to the station that my unit will be accessing in particular. There is central core that we are interested in. If the centre of the station is closed off then it will extend the mission time considerably. The locking mechanisms are...complicated to say the least. This technology hasn't been seen since the first cycle."

Garrus interrupted. "Wait. You are saying this station has remained hidden since the very first cycle, since the Leviathans? How is that even possible? This is the asari home system. Every planet here has been studied for thousands of years."

Gaius turned his cold piercing gaze on Garrus. "As Tiberius has said, if you weren't looking for it then its unlikely you would ever find it. The only reason we know about it is because we found a similar one on Gotha in the Dholen system."

Gaius turned back to the schematics on the holoimage. "If the doors are locked then my unit and I would need to go EVA and gain access to an external unit here."

The image showed a small section of what seemed like maintenance conduits.

"Once there we will have to infiltrate down through some service tunnels to another point here. At this terminal we should be able to bypass the locking mechanism but only for a short time. At this point we need a team to manually jam the doors open."

Shepard looked at the map thoughtfully. "So a job for my crew then? Door jamming isn't exactly what we had been doing before."

Gaius didn't look at her. "As I said, this is if the central core is locked down. I can easily pick from my squad but I felt it would be best to allow the Normandy have some input since you have decided to stick around. In the event that the core is easily accessible then you will be assisting Tiberius with data collection."

Shepard stared at him. Gaius was studiously ignoring her as much as he could. Shepard rubbed her face. "Alright. We will take the job but I want one of my crew to go into the core with you. I would also like copies of whatever data you find transferred to my ship."

Gaius and Tiberius looked to Sidonis who nodded.

"The terms are acceptable."

"Ok, I'll get a squad together."

"Commander..." She looked up to face Sidonis. "There is still the matter of getting the asari to co operate. It would be prudent of us to get permission before we jump into their system."

"I'll get in touch with the asari councillor. Tevos owes me a few favours."

"The galaxy owes you a lot more than favours, Commander."

"Speaking of favours, I have a request to ask of you."

His mandibles flicked against his face and he nodded for her to continue.

"I have a damaged AI on board the Normandy. She was...is a valued member of my crew. If you could spare someone to take a look at her?"

Sidonis sighed.

"I don't have a lot of people with AI program experience on board but I do have two with some that I might be able to free up. Of course there is also Tristan. What happened to her, Commander?"

"I am not sure. She had reaper code..."

"Oh. Oh dear. Hmm. Tristan?"

A holo activated beside Sidonis. "Yes Captain?"

"The Commander here needs some help restoring an AI. The AI had reaper code and was likely affected by the crucible's firing. Do you think it would be possible to restore her?"

Tristan tilted his head almost thoughtfully.

"Perhaps but not to what she was."

Tristan turned to the Commander.

"I should be able to piece a lot of her back together but she would be...different."

"What do you mean?"

"She would be incomplete as the reaper code would have been a part of what made her the person you knew. I could attempt to restore the reaper code too but I cannot not guarantee success."

Shepard grimaced, "It would be great if you would at least try, Tristan. She was a good friend and she deserves a second chance."

"Do I have permission, Captain?"

"You do. Safety protocols are to be followed to the letter of the law. Gaius has taught you some bad habits and we don't need another incident like this morning."

Gaius laughed, "Don't be too hard on him. I only made him switch the hot water to cold."

Sidonis shook his head.

"The screams around this ship when people tried to take showers was no laughing matter and it has been a nightmare for the maintenance crews. I thought it was bad enough having to deal with you and your brothers killing each other in the morning when you were kids."

Gaius blushed slightly then smiled. "I call your bluff. Mom said you missed us more than she did when we finally we all left the nest."

"I bet she never told you of the lovely mornings we had together without having to listen to three boys tearing the house apart." Sidonis smirked, "There was still plenty of screaming but not from you three."

Gaius squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed them with his hand.

"I could have gone the rest of my life without knowing that." Gaius stood up and collected the items he had brought. "Commander, when you have decided on a ground party then please send the names and skill lists to Tiberius. Until the next time."

Gaius nodded goodbye then headed out. Tiberius followed soon after.

"I think this meeting is over then. We will make preparations for the jump once you can give us the all clear from Councillor Tevos."

Shepard nodded. Now the problem was convincing Tevos and she hoped that it would be the easiest part of her day.

* * *

"Tevos, all I am asking for is that you let us access Kurinth."

"I am not disputing that. I am just curious about why, instead of returning to Earth and the fleets, you are instead going into asari space?"

"Councillor, I am not in a position to disclose that information. Either allow us passage or we go in without permission. How would it look for the asari right now to fire upon the Normandy?"

Tevos opened her mouth to say something then stopped. She glared at Shepard then tapped something on her omni tool.

"I have sent you dispensation to access the Parnithia system. I expect full disclosure on this once you have complete whatever the hell you are doing."

The image disappeared.

"You can hope, Councillor." Shepard muttered. She sent a copy to the _Ad Astra _along with the details of the ground crew she had picked.

Shepard's head throbbed with a headache. Another trip to Chakwas was in order she mused.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day and they all needed to be at their best.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hunting on Kurinth

"Perhaps I stabbed our Savior  
In His sacred helpless side.  
Yet, I've called His name in blessing  
When after times I died."  
_Through a Glass, Darkly  
General George S Patton, Jnr_

Shepard was quite glad that the Normandy was safely stowed in docking bay 1 of the _Ad Astra_ as the larger ship's shields were constantly being buffeted by strong solar winds and radiation. The jump to Parnitha had been as smooth as the first jump she had experienced to Eden Prime but now in orbit over Kurnith they were feeling the power of the local star.

She stood in docking bay 2 and watched as Tiberius oversaw the last checks on the shuttle that would take the ground teams into the atmosphere. It was a heavily modified Kodiak with at least 50% thicker plating and a substantial mass field generator.

She heard footsteps that stopped behind her and turned to see Gaius standing there looking quite sheepish. "I am here to apologise, Commander." He averted his gaze and glanced over to where Sidonis stood talking to Javik. "It was brought to my attention that I have been less then polite. I didn't mean to blank you or be an...asshole in general over the quarian." He gazed at Shepard. His blue eyes seemed less cold, warmth finally coming back to those depths. "I am sorry."

Shepard just extended her hand and he slowly gripped it in his. His mandibles pulled back as he gave a tight smile. He started to head away when Shepard tugged him back into a hug. She could sense his uncertainty as his muscles tensed then he gently wound his arms around her.

"Heeeey. Not interrupting, am I?" Garrus stood leaning heavily on his right leg with his head slightly tilted as he smiled at them. Gaius pulled back, smiled awkwardly at her and said his goodbyes before he headed to where Sidonis was now getting into a heated debate with the protean.

"He seems like a nice kid." Garrus murmured. Shepard smiled. "He is. He just popped over to say sorry."

"Well that was nice for you then."

Shepard nudged him in the side with her elbow. "Not jealous are you? At least he can say those words."  
Garrus laughed. "If I ever needed to say them then I would. But obviously, I am perfect in every way which is also why I don't need to be jealous."

Shepard smirked then grasped his hand in hers. "I don't think I need to say it but be careful. I would like you all to come back in one piece."

Garrus grinned. "It's going to be alright. I'm practically indestructible. I took a rocket to the face and very nearly a full beam from Harbinger with a flaming Mako on top. I think I can handle a quick stop here."  
Shepard playfully punched him lightly in the arm. He laughed then nuzzled her goodbye before he hopped into the shuttle to go over some last-minute checks.

Liara and Javik stopped and chatted before they too got on board. Eventually Tiberius pointed out that she needed to head out of the docking bay before the doors opened. Shepard nodded wistfully before she wished him luck and headed to the control room.

Sidonis took up a spot next to Shepard in the control room as the shuttle finally lifted off and headed out of the docking bay with its full complement of crew. "Do you ever get over the worry about them, Sidonis?"

The old turian turned to Shepard. "No but they always come back." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "There was a time when I had to stop going on missions and that was the hardest thing I have ever done; the hardest thing I ever do is to send my boys out without me into danger. It never gets easier but you do begin to see the strength in your crew that you didn't notice before."

Jane subtly wiped a small tear that had formed in the corner of her eye. "Come with me, Commander."  
Sidonis offered her his arm. "I have some lovely teas in my office and we can keep updated on the mission there. I am usually alone for this part but it would be nice to have some good company this time." Shepard smiled at him and slid her arm into the space offered by his as they headed out of the docking bay.

* * *

The atmospheric descent was rough with the shuttle shaking violently. Liara watched out the window as the stars faded away into the thick smog of the methane and hydrogen atmosphere. Javik had verified his assault rifle's condition while Garrus stood near the pilots deck watching Tiberius. The shuttle jolted around quite violently as Garrus gripped on tight to a handhold. Tiberius shouted over the noise, "I think I have it. It's in calm pocket just 6 clicks ahead. This is going to get rougher so hold on."

The shuttle began to descend further and then swung out to the right. Garrus looked up at the ceiling as the pressure outside increased. He could hear the metal creaking and straining as they got closer to their destination. "You might want to see this." Garrus went to Tiberius. Out the window, barely visible through the fog, was a station. It was shimmering with energy, undoubtably from the engine that maintained its orbit. "Step one accomplished. We have the thing. Now step two. Lets see if we can get ourselves inside."

The shuttle lined up with some difficulty with the designated entry point as the vehicle was constantly being hit by turbulence. Tiberius finally activated some small generators on the side of the shuttle's doors and the shuttle became quite still. Gaius glance at a small terminal. "We have a hard dock. Suit up fully ladies then we will go."

The doors opened to reveal that the shuttle was hard sealed to the station by a mass field. It formed a hazy blue tunnel of energy that led to the station side. Gaius strode out in to the tunnel as though it was second nature to him. Even Javik was cautious about stepping out essentially into space, except it wasn't quite. They were on a planet of extremes and if the field failed then they would fall and burn up in the extreme heat and pressure.

Gaius was busy looking for something on the side of the station and eventually he found a small moveable piece. He hooked it out and then triggered a small series of latches inside. A door they had not known was there slid open and revealed the interior of the station to them.

Gaius equipped his assault rift and took point as his squad armed themselves and followed him. Garrus followed suit with Javik and Liara in close proximity. Once on board, Gaius re-sealed the main outer door which left Tiberius able to maneuver the shuttle to sit on the top of the station to conserve energy. Garrus took a look around. They had passed through from the outer door into a small airlock that then sealed behind them as they advanced into another larger room. The lights were dim and flickered occasionally. "Great. I am sure this is how those space horror movies start out." Garrus grumbled.

* * *

The radio crackled. "How does it look in there?" Gaius glanced around. "It looks exactly like the one on Gotha. The first room has been cleared. We are pressing on to the mezzanine."

"Understood. General Vakarian?"

Garrus winced at the title. "Yeah, I'm here."

"This is the one of four main frames rooms around the central mezzanine. I need you to locate a terminal just like the one I showed you in the images."

"Understood. And, ah, Tiberius?"

"Yes?"

"Don't call me General. Vakarian is just fine."

He glanced up to see Gaius staring at him from under his helmet. His squad was busy hacking the door but he seemed more interested in the conversation Garrus was having with Tiberius.  
The comms crackled again. "Understood, Vakarian."  
He held Gaius's stare before the other turian audibly clicked his mandibles and returned to focus on his crew.

Liara located the terminal quite quickly. She inserted the converter into the specific port and waited.  
"Perfect. I have access. Good job." The converter lit up green and began broadcasting.

"Gaius, good news. I can confirm the atmosphere has returned to life supporting standards. You can take off the helmets."

"Thanks, Tiberius." He activated panel on his neck and the helmet disengaged, disassembled and folded down neatly into his armour. The others did the same. Garrus took his off and then inhaled a deep breath. The air smelled slightly stale but it was better than being cooped up.

"We are through, sir." The door slid open and revealed only darkness.

"Lets go." Gaius once more took point and led his team in through the door. The lights switched on as they stepped out into the larger room.

"Marcus, you take Lysander and Jun to the left and clear. I will take Graxius and Jack right. We meet at the far side. Let's not make any stupid mistakes here. Radio if you need help."

The Normandy team followed them in. They stood in a cavernous room with what looked like two main floors and a mezzanine. They stood on the first floor with the second floor being far above their heads. The mezzanine went in a circle around a large central containment field with some small ante rooms off the side. On the opposite side to where they stood, he could just make out the stairs leading down.

Garrus lowered his weapon and stared into the containment field. Lights were flickering on as the two squads ahead of them forged on, clearing rooms as they went. Liara stood at his side. "I have never seen anything like that." she whispered. Javik snorted. "Merely eezo allowed to crystallise. A long and expensive process but not anything special. These are quite large. In my time they would have been given as small gifts to especially gifted biotics."

The crystals were huge; they towered above them even as they were high off the main floor. As Garrus walked around he noticed that the crystals had been arranged into a circle with a space for something in the centre. That something must be on the ground floor he surmised.

"Vakarian, can you read me?"

"I can. Whats up, Tiberius?"

"I got word from Gaius. The central core is wide open so no need for your door jamming services. However, there are three other rooms to find with terminals similar to the one you just sorted for me. If you look back at the door you entered through you should see a symbol. The other doors have the same symbol. If you could go and do the same as you did in that first room then that should be all that I need you to do for now."

"Understood." Garrus turned to Javik and Liara. "Liara, you head down and rendezvous with the other squad. Shepard picked you to go in to the core. Javik, lets find these other rooms then we might get a chance to see these things up close."

Liara headed off, leaving Garrus and Javik to find the first room. It took them about 40 minutes in all to activate the remaining terminals, their work hindered by some uncooperative doors and clutter.

"Thanks, Vakarian. You can probably head down to the others now."

"On my way there."

Javik set off at a jog with Garrus following close behind.

* * *

They found Marcus and Lysander sitting outside the entrance at the bottom of the stairs. "Liara is inside, Vakarian." muttered Marcus. "If you are heading in then you need to leave your weapons here. The crystals can have strange effects and you don't really want to shoot those things." Garrus handed over his rifle, which Marcus placed leaning against the wall, but not his side arm. He prefered to not be completely defenseless. Javik did the same. "Wait. You are a biotic right?"

Javik glared at the turian.

"Just giving you a heads up. Biotics can go a bit crazy in there. Just be ready to have use more control than usual."

Javik snorted. "The day I need advice from a primitive is the day that I should probably commit ritual suicide."

He headed in while Marcus remarked to Garrus, "Nice guy there. Bet he is great at parties." Garrus chuckled then followed the prothean inside.

The view from the upper walkway did not do the crystals justice. They towered, jagged and intimidating, above them as they hummed and vibrated with shades of blue and white. Javik's biotics started to crackle along his armour before he managed to control it. Liara was examining some intricate symbols written on the metal that surrounded the base of the crystal structures. In the very centre of the platform was a raised clear circle. Gaius was scanning it carefully.

"What are you looking at?" Garrus inquired. Gaius glanced up. "This is the first time we have found a core intact. This piece..." he pointed to the clear circle, "...if you look inside you can see eezo being kept liquified. We didn't expect that." Garrus looked at him thoughtfully. "What did you expect then?" Gaius stood up and gazed up at the humming crystals. "I am not sure but it wasn't this." He activated his omni tool. "Tiberius, can you read me?"

"Go ahead, Gaius."

"I think we should go ahead and activate the device."

"Are you certain? The readings I am getting here are off the charts. These are substantially stronger than Gotha."

"It's not a choice we have unfortunately. We need the information."

They heard Tiberius give a deep sigh.

"Ok, I'll contact the captain for the go ahead."

Gaius hopped off the raised centre and headed out to where his crew stood waiting.

"I have asked for permission to activate the device. I need you all to return to the shuttle. In the event of anything going wrong you all know what you are to do." Gaius turned to a ruddy coloured turian.

"Lysander, you are assigned the pilot duties. Once back onboard the shuttle, Tiberius will give you a quick run down on what you need to know then he will join us here."

He turned to Garrus. "I would recommend that you send your crew or at the very least one member back, Vakarian. Once the device activates it can be...unpredictable."

Garrus nodded at Javik. "Sorry but I need to keep Liara here. She is an expert at this kind of stuff."

"I do not need apologies for command decisions. I shall see you both on the shuttle."

Javik grabbed his rifle from the corridor and headed back with the rest of the squad.

* * *

Liara was brimming with excitement. Her passion of history was in full bloom as she catalogued and scanned as much of the central core as possible. "Any luck on deciphering any of it?" Liara smiled. "I have had some. I have figured out the language used here. It has analogues in various other languages, including prothean. It must have been recycled by several civilisations."

Gaius snorted. "Not recycled. It was taught so they could understand."

"I don't get it. None survived the earlier cycles, at least not in enough numbers to be able to pass this language on directly. Have you recovered information to the contrary? A VI or database perhaps?"

"Doctor T'Soni, you are going to get the answers to that very soon."

Liara figured out that she was not going to get any more information from the turian so turned to Garrus.

"For the moment the best I have come up with is that this is designed to talk to something. Not entirely sure what but the builders must have been quite determined. This was not an easy thing to build." She gestured to the huge crystal structures. "I can however completely understand why they built this here in this system. With Thessia being so close it must have been easy to get and transport the eezo required."

"Yeah. I can see your point."

* * *

Gaius leaned back against a crystal, hissed a little with pain and then rubbed his arm.

"You alright?"

He glanced up at Garrus who was walking towards him.

"I'm fine. My biotics are just flaring. The eezo is singing out."

"You are a biotic?"

Gaius stared at him. "There is nothing wrong with that you know."

"I know. It's just turian biotics are rare. I don't think I have even met one."

Gaius laughed. "I guarantee you will never meet biotics like us from any species."

Gaius yanked off a piece of armour at his elbow. He unhitched some of the undersuit to expose the plates. In between the plates themselves, it glowed bright blue. Garrus looked closer at it. It was eezo seams, tiny but interwoven in the very edges of his plates. Right now they was pulsing with power, almost like veins carrying blood. Gaius closed the undersuit and attempted to attach the armour piece.

"Word of warning for you, Vakarian. When we activate this you might want to step back from the biotics, Tiberius included."

Garrus said nothing but grabbed the elbow cover that Gaius was struggling with and firmly fixed it in place. Gaius nodded at him. "Thanks for that. You need to be aware of something else. They will take the appearance of the dead."

Garrus looked confused.

Gaius pressed on, "They take their appearance and even their voices but it is not them. It is a ploy they use to gain sympathy."

"Who does this?"

"Parnitha will do as they all do."

"That's not funny. The stars are not sentient beings."

Gaius turned and stared at Liara who was chipping at a loose piece of crystal. "Says who, Vakarian? I am giving you a warning. Do not fall for their illusions. They will not help us out of the kindness of their hearts. Let me and Tiberius do the talking."

* * *

Tiberius arrived in a flurry of activity. He and Liara almost immediately became engaged in a long-winded discussion of the meaning of various symbols before Gaius lost his temper and told them to "just activate the damn device already!"

Tiberius glared at Gaius. "Some of us here actually want to fully understand what we are dealing with."

"We know what we are dealing with. It's not like we have not done this before. You two can talk all you want once we got the information. Now just activate the damn thing."

Tiberius lifted back one of the symbols on the metal surrounds of the crystals. He revealed a small panel of which he activated a number of switches. "Alright. Hold on." He hit a final switch.

The eezo shards began to hum with greater frequency. It felt like the very bones inside them shivered in harmony. Gaius stood back with his biotics flaring, making his black armour shimmer blue. Tiberius's biotics did the same and Liara was finding it hard to control her own. Tiberius gripped her arm and fed her power surge into his own to take some of the pressure off her. The crystals continued to hum faster, becoming painful to hear with the entire station quaking.

With no warning the room filled with blinding light, the crystals screaming now with the intense energies being funnelled. The light was blinding...

* * *

_Garrus found himself in a bedroom. He looked around. It was a young boy's room with sunlight streaming in the window pane. A slightly disheveled bed was in one corner with a bedside cabinet that held a couple of little toys; posters hanging on the wall of some cartoon hero and various turian dreadnoughts; and in the middle was a little table where a little turian boy with grey plates sat painting a model ship. The little boy turned then looked directly at him with a bruise swelling his left eye shut and blue blood pouring from his broken nose..._

* * *

Almost as suddenly as the image came it disappeared and he was back on the station. The light began to fade as the screaming died down. As the light dimmed, Garrus heard Liara gasp. He glanced at what she was looking at then grabbed her hand. "It's not her, Liara!"  
Liara's blue eyes widened in shock.

Gaius turned to him in confusion, "Who do you see?"

Garrus spoke softly, "Matriarch Benezia."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Parnithia

"In the dimness of the shadows  
Where we hairy heathens warred,  
I can taste in thought the lifeblood;  
We used teeth before the sword."  
_Through a Glass, Darkly  
General George S Patton, Jnr_

Gaius turned to him in confusion, "Who do you see?"  
Garrus spoke softly, "Matriarch Benezia."  
Gaius snorted. "That's not who I see."  
Garrus turned to him. "What do you mean? Who do you see?"

The vision spoke, not with one voice but the whispers of billions, a cacophony of sound. "They see us as we really are."  
This "Benezia" with eyes of pitch turned to Gaius. "Hello, Angel of Death. How many souls haunt your steps. How many worlds have trembled at your approach."  
Gaius said nothing while Garrus glanced sideways at him.  
Benezia switched its empty gaze between Tiberius and Gaius, "You both stepped out of time but we can still find you and the paths you have carved through it."

The vision turned to the group.  
"We see you all so clearly. A Grandchild of mine, a Grandchild of Trebia and two who do not belong to any."  
Benezia closed its eyes, tilted its head back and seemed to just drink in the moment.  
"It has been too long since we were last called. What do you wish of us in this time and place?"

Tiberius spoke, "We have travelled far to prevent the cataclysm's arrival. We need your aid."

"Parnitha can not aid you in this. The end is far from here under the gaze of another sibling."

"You can help us with information. Did others come here? Others like us, those who have stepped out of time?"

The vision tilted its head."Others. Yes. Bore a device that would burn us all. Sought us to speak. Sought us to use our sight. We would not see them."

Gaius snarled.  
"How about you tell us where they went then? That is within your ability."

"The Angel is angry with us. Would you bring death to us too?"

"Don't tempt me."

The vision laughed, a billion voices rising as one then each separating into its own. The eezo crystals shone and crackled with energy.  
"Full of raging starfire! One of us indeed. What are you and your brothers and sisters if not our weapons, our will made manifest."

Gaius roared. "We are not your tools! We are not things you can just mess around with, sending us off to do your bidding!"

"Everything has a purpose. We have given you yours. Oh but we see. We see what you wish. An end once and for all. Do not fret, little Angel. It shall come to you soon in a new dawn."

Benezia turned and faced Garrus.

"You do not understand, Grandchild of Trebia?"

Garrus took a step back, holding on tight to Liara's hand. Liara was still in shock staring at a ghost of her mother.  
"Trust me when I answer yes to that."

It smiled at him, this thing smiled and the black empty eyes lit up with blinding light.  
"We are the star."

"Stars are not beings..."

"They are."

* * *

Garrus turned to face Gaius.

"I know this is not exactly easy to understand. Hell, it's not like we didn't think we are crazy at the start. But they are alive. Not just alive but able to directly influence events. Their influence extends over distances that are just immense."

Gaius stepped closer to him.

"Imagine the inside of a star. It's all compressed with atoms stripped of their components and just whizzing around at high-speed. Imagine them instead like neurons of a mind. But they are not in our universe the way that we are."

He turned and faced the shining Benezia.

"They are kinda stuck in all times. The effort it takes to focus them on one particular place and in one particular time period is mind-boggling. They live their birth, life and death all at once. Time is not a flowing river in a nice orderly fashion for them. It is a more like being engulfed in a pool with you being everywhere all at once."

Gaius tilted his head as the light slowly faded from the Benezia creature.

"Look I can't explain this all here. Sidonis is usually way better at it anyway."

Gaius walked up to the avatar. "Parnitha..."  
The avatar fixed its now black eyes again on Gaius.  
"We both want the same goal so how about you give us the information that we need and then we disappear to do your dirty work like you want us to."

The avatar grimaced and shuddered. "They are here."

"What?!"

"A small breach, a trap left by the others, left so that if you called us then it would cause a tear. We did not see, our vision corrupted."

"We don't have time for this. Where did the others go?"

"They fled to our sibling, you call them Antaeus"

"Right let's go. That's in Hades Gamma."

Gaius grabbed Garrus by the arm and started to drag him out the door.

"Wait." called the avatar. "Let me speak to the little soul of Trebia."  
Tiberius lifted up the crying Liara and started running with her for the ship.

The vision turned to Garrus.  
"He is protected by his first other."  
It tilted its head. "Forged in war, tempered with such sorrow and despair. Perhaps, he could be more now if we desired it. If his first others desired it."

It smiled, the eyes flashed bright light then returned to the empty black.  
"We saw her fall, that Shepard of our Grandchildren. We watched her burn in the cold. We held her till the pieces were fixed and then sent her back as our harbinger, the one who came back to bear out our future."

It looked almost through Garrus.  
"Every sin should be in its right place but in his nightmares he sees only you."

It looked up suddenly at the mezzanine above.  
"Tick tock went the clock and suddenly your time is now up."

The avatar vanished.

* * *

Gaius grabbed Garrus by the cowl.

"No more listening to the crazy sun. We run. Now!"

They ran as fast as possible back up to where they originally came in, with Gaius pushing Garrus ahead of him. Garrus could just see the door where Tiberius had ran into with Liara. He made a final energy sapping push when he was pummelled into the side and sent flying into a wall.

He woke up hazily. Something that smelt foul was standing not too far from him. His eyes focused and he really wished they hadn't. A gaping maw ridged with countless teeth was coming towards him. He reached for his rifle but it was too far away.

The thing stopped with what must be is snout directly in his face. Its large flat crested head with 8 sunken pupil-less eyes stared at him. It tilted its head then began to sniff the air. It let out a horrible noise, like a scream of a dying animal mixed with metal twisting. He covered his ear canals to try to stop the noise from deafening him. It inspired the most terrible fear.

It stood at least 6 metres high on all fours with two wickedly clawed toes on its feet. It smelt like it was rotting. It had nothing on it that you could call skin. Bits of the side of its body peeled off at random and spread some sort of goo all over the floor with every movement. He watched in horror as that goo ate its way through the metal. On its back it had what looked like spiky ridges but as he watched one of the ridges extended out and turned into a long prehensile appendage with a spike at the end.

It backed up from him and, in almost slow motion, he watched as the spike went to impale him. It didn't. He didn't even realise when Gaius had gotten there, only just that he had. Gaius gripped the spike between his hands, the creature spitting out goo onto where it was held captive. That goo then began to melt through his gloves. The smell of burning metal and flesh caused Garrus's stomach to turn.

Gaius twisted the spike then snapped it off, causing the creature to scream. Mottled green liquid spewed out from the wound and the creature backed off to a safe distance from its attacker.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Gaius roared at him. He didn't need to be told twice. He bolted for the door just as Tiberius came barreling back though. He stopped and watched as Tiberius without once stopping biotically charged into the creature from the side, smashing it painfully against the wall.

Gaius threw away his gloves. He clenched his damaged smoking hands into fists then created something like omni tool blades using only his biotics, his armour glowing bright blue in between the joints as he did so. Tiberius did the same thing, the blades discharging excess energy up his arms, and the two charged in.

They hit the creature hard; Gaius used his momentum and agility to run up along the wall as he used his blade to splice the creature's head in two while Tiberius plunged his into the main body, running underneath Gaius and carving it in half.

The creature's body spilled out in pieces over the floor and began to dissolve itself. Whisps of smoke began to rise as the bits of the Aegrus disappeared. Garrus didn't know when he had realised what he had been faced with. Perhaps it had been the sheer angry roar of Gaius telling him to get out that made him realise the danger he was in.

Gaius fell to his knees as the pain in his hands nearly overwhelmed him. Tiberius dragged him up and, helped by Garrus, carried him to the waiting shuttle.

* * *

Just as they got to the shuttle door, Tiberius stopped.

"Get him in. There is something I need to do." He shut the shuttle door and headed back to the station. He began to make his way up on to the top of the station itself. The shuttle remained in orbit nearby as they watched Tiberius run to the outer maintenance ducts.

He slipped inside and disappeared. They watched in abject horror as the door they had come through became dented as something desperately tried to get out from it. More had come through.

Suddenly Tiberius emerged at speed from the ducts and began to sprint towards the shuttle. Lysander swung in low and activated the mass field they had used for docking just as Tiberius leapt at the closed shuttle door. He became caught in the field just as another Aegrus broke through the outer door of the station.

It charged for Tiberius but fell burning into the depths of Kurinth. As they pulled Tiberius in, they watched the station lose its orbit and descend with a horde of Aegrus now crawling over it.

Tiberius screamed at Lysander to get them out of the atmosphere and they had a rough ride up before they finally saw stars again.

They were out only 5 minutes or so when a massive explosion ripped through the atmosphere. "I rigged the eezo crystals to detonate. The rip had to be closed otherwise they would have eventually found a way to consume this world. They are able to adapt." Tiberius muttered as he removed his helmet.

He went to Gaius who flinched as he examined the damage.  
"Straight to the med bay with you. You will be lucky if you don't lose a finger."  
Gaius laughed. "I have spares."  
Garrus glanced over at his hands. He had five fingers. Tiberius noticed where his gaze landed. He quickly covered the hands with some gauze.

Once he had Gaius comfortable, he went to sit next to Garrus.  
"Listen, I am going to talk to Sidonis once I get back then I am sure he will call you in. There are things that cannot be hidden forever."  
Tiberius took off his turian three-fingered glove to show that he had five fingers too.  
"It's easy to hide when you have spent your entire life doing it." he murmured sadly.

He looked at Garrus. "Wait for Sidonis before asking questions. He will tell you what you need to know. I am way to tired to answer them and Gaius..."  
He glanced over at the turian who dozed on the floor next to the wall, full of pain medication.  
"..is in no condition to talk about anything other than how pretty the butterflies are."

With that, Tiberius went back and sat beside Gaius on the floor. His friend leaned his head wearily on his shoulder.

* * *

Back on board the _Ad Astra_, Sidonis rushed to meet them. He gently wrapped Gaius's arm over his neck as he helped him to the main med bay. Shepard had arrived with him and now was comforting the shocked Liara. They sat Liara down with some tea but were none too politely told to leave by Javik who chose to remain with the asari in her time of distress.

Shepard was concerned with the state of his armour, fearing that he had taken a hit and he led her over to where he could see what was going on in the med bay as she fussed over him. Gaius was sitting being treated by Mikis while Tiberius and Sidonis were arguing strongly. Suddenly, Gaius roared something that must have been quite important as the other two stopped their fight and looked to him. Sidonis went over and placed his hand on Gaius's cheek. The turian leaned in and then just nodded at him. Sidonis headed out as Mikis continued his work with Tiberius sitting and watching.

"Commander Shepard. Garrus Vakarian. We need to talk."

"We do."

"My office is not far from here."

"No. Here is fine."

Garrus's voice boomed in the empty small canteen attached to the main medical bay. He stared intently at Gaius who was flinching at Mikis's touch.

The old turian looked at him uncertainly.

"Sidonis, you can tell us here."

He paced back and forth before he finally found the words.

"They are hybrids, turian-human hybrids. Gaius, Tiberius, the entire crew except for me and two of the engineers. They are bloody better turians then we ever were but they are not quite turian."

Garrus's mandibles flicked once against his face as Shepard let out a breath she had held.

"Ok. How?" Garrus asked.

"Garrus, you met Parnithia. You know that the stars are not just what we see them to be. Life does not always fit with what we think it is. The stars began to feel the tremours of the Aegrus a long time ago, back when they were young. We learned that from Dholen before its end. They began a plan, a plan that would involve their "grandchildren" as they called us, the life that evolved on planets in orbit of themselves. They began to influence the minds of some of the greatest scientists of the first civilisations. Those worlds constructed stations exactly like the one on Kurinth. Using those devices to focus themselves into particular times, the stars taught them one language so that when those civilisations ventured out into the galaxy they could meet and converse with a common tongue but it also meant something else. It meant that each species could immediately work together on the grand project. The Leviathans nearly ruined the thing with their domination of other speicies but then the Reapers came along."

Sidonis rubbed his neck. "The stars played a part in that too. They needed the Leviathans gone and influencing an AI would not be that hard for them. It upset their plan but it was a possible future that they had forseen. They began to deliver pieces of their grand design to each cycle, building on the information given before. It's incredibly hard for them to focus on one time and place so it was a determined effort on their part to do this."

Shepard gaped as she realised what Sidonis was talking about.

"Jesus, you are talking about the crucible."

Sidonis nodded.

"I am. That device and a lot of other things have been planned for a very long time. Even your resurrection was part of the plan. The reason you live at all is due to the nanites constructed from the Mars plans. It didn't have to be specifically a human or even you, Commander. At that was needed was for the nanites to be constructed. Those nanites were only built initially so that you could be reborn. Luckily enough, the Illusive Man then sold the rights of a variant of the nanite to a medical company to help pay for your reconstruction. They sold them all across the galaxy to every species."

Sidonis turned and stared at the three turians inside the med baby. "Those nanites are the reason that each generation of them is concieved and born."

Shepard rolled her shoulder. "Ok. What about the Reapers? I mean every species thought that this crucible was a weapon to kill the Reapers. Even the damn Catalyst was certain of it."

"It seemed to work too, did it not? The problem is that the crucible is not what anyone thought it was. It is more like a giant computer calculating hybridisation. Its purpose was to make a genetic structure so intricate, so complex that it would be impossible for the resulting biological organisms to ever be compromised by the Aegrus. It was designed to scan any two separate biological species, the further apart in genetic coding the better, and hybridise the two. It could have been any two species. The combinations that could have been made from all the species in this galaxy alone are almost countless but when it activated there was only you and two other humans alive within range. It shouldn't have worked but...what happened was that you went into the citadel with turian genetic material inside your...ahem... reproductive organs."

Sidonis rubbed his eyes. "Spirits, that was awkward even to just word properly let alone say."

"Commander, the moment you stepped within its range on the citadel, it was scanning, came up with a solution by the time you had reached the AI and then all it needed was to be sent out. You fired it. It was designed to survive data dispersal like that but we think that some flaws in the materials used to build it caused catastrophic structural failure. Not before it fired out a pulse of data unlike any other. It upgraded via the mass relays every nanite within range based on its technology. It effectively rewrote them to only one mission which was turian-human hybridisation in its strongest weaponized form but as a side effect ended up wiping out everything with Reaper code. Compatibility issues the techs have told me. We got some evidence to suggest that the crucible code in fact hijacked the Reapers systems to gain extra broadcasting range and essentially fried them."

Shepard murmured, "The Catalyst gave me a choice. It gave me three options, to destroy, to control or synthesis."

Sidonis placed his hand on her shoulder. "You made the right choice. If you picked any other than this entire universe would have been doomed. The breach will be made here but if we lose they won't stop at us. The Aegrus won't stop with this galaxy or Andromeda or any other one. Their army would grow into a tidal wave that won't stop until they have consumed every star, every planet and every last piece of biological matter in this entire universe. Then they will start hammering on the dimensional walls again."

Sidonis turned and stood gazing in at Tiberius, Gaius and Mikis who were laughing and joking.

"They are born, even built, to fight. They were literally forged in the crucible of war to face the darkness that comes. Spirits, are they hated. Humans, turians, asari; hell everybody hated them! They hated what they represented which was the unknown. They have spent their lives in hiding. They crush their feet into shoes made for turians, they squeeze their fingers together so it seems they have three instead of five. I have even seen some who had endured having the extra fingers and toes removed surgically. When they were children it was harder for them to understand why they were different. My own boys especially struggled with blatant harassment and abuse. They were not even allowed citizenship which is why a group of us got together and relocated to Omega."

Sidonis turned to Garrus and Shepard. "I was not about to let the Hierarchy use my children as pawns and there were many that agreed. The Hierarchy had no issues with using them as weapons in their arsenal but refused to allow them the rights of everyone else."

Sidonis took a deep calming breath. "I had thought that I was one of not more than four hundred or so turian-human couples but apparently the Terminus systems hide many secrets. I arrived with couples from council space, each either about to have or with children. Once we had secured Omega and began the hard work of getting it into a safe haven, more flooded in from the surrounding areas. Ex-mercs, settlers, thousands of them of every profession. I didn't think that there would be as many turians and humans together as that but it is still just a drop in the ocean in comparison to the total populations of humans and turians in the galaxy. I think the approximate percentage was worked out at 0.03% or something like that."

A particularly loud bout of laughing turned their attention to the medical bay where Tiberius had Mikis in a headlock while Gaius was trying to use an auto-injector with his heavily bandaged hands.

Sidonis sighed then tapped on the window. Gaius sheepishly put it down while Tiberius grinned and kept Mikis in the headlock.

"Sometimes I wonder about them..." He scratched the side of his neck, "So that is it."  
Sidonis spun on his heel. He folded his hands behind his back and gazed unflinchingly at them.

"Those silly wonderful dedicated turians here and all over this ship are outcasts for being just that bit different. Tiberius, unfortunately, was right. That secret could not be kept forever. I just...I hope you don't view them differently just because they happen to be..."

Sidonis hummed, seeking the right words.

He was interrupted by Tiberius chuckling to himself as he wandered over to them.

* * *

"How is the patient?"

Tiberius laughed.

"Lantar, he is so out of it with the meds that he is singing that blasted human song. You know the one. Your wife has a lot to answer for just for teaching your boys that thing."

He turned to Garrus and Shepard.

"With the Sidonis boys you are guaranteed only one thing, once they are drunk they start singing this one song again and again and again."

They could see Gaius inside lying awkwardly on the bed obviously singing out loud. The door opened as a medic headed out and they could hear bits of a tune, "..._and you've got forty-three. Now I got a brand new combine harvester and I'll give you the key!_..."

Tiberius shook his head.

"I am not going back in there until he has sung himself out."

"What did you learn from Parnithia?"

Tiberius folded his arms. "They have headed to Antaeus in Hades Gamma."

Sidonis sighed. "Once we get the engine back online we will head straight there. Commander, you have done what we have asked of you. We would have no problem dropping you off at Earth if you wanted."

Shepard shook her head. "Thanks Sidonis but no. We are going to stay to help you guys out. That's if you will have us..."

Sidonis smiled and nodded before he glanced into the medical bay. Mikis was now attempting to restrain Gaius from swinging his damaged hands around.

"Give me a minute. I better get him out the med bay before he inflicts our best medic with an injury."

Sidonis headed in and they watched him help the grinning Gaius up. Mikis handed over a datapad and a handful of auto-injectors. Gaius swung his muscled arm over Sidonis's neck and leaned heavily against him.

"...but it was awesome. POW! I totally got the kill."

"I am very impressed."

Gaius spread his mandibles wide in a cheesy grin as Sidonis helped him over to the table where the others stood. He heaved himself shakily to sit on the top.  
Tiberius muttered, "I am afraid that I got the kill on that last one, buddy."

Gaius stuck out his tongue and blew a very human raspberry that had Shepard covering her mouth to hide her smile.

"No way, Tib. I had that son of a bitch under control."

"I was the one who charged that thing into the wall. You, however, were busy having your hands burned off. You could have lost some or all of your damn fingers."

"Baaaaah! That's could have and not actually lost. Daaaaaad! You believe me right?"

Gaius tilted his head with big wide eyes at Sidonis who just smiled.

"Of course I do. Now are you going to behave and let me get you to the cabin to sleep?"

"Yep yep yep!"

Gaius stood up unsteadily and nearly fell over if Sidonis hadn't pulled him in close.  
"Alright, so to the elevator then."

Gaius pouted his lower jaw.  
"My room..is not that way..I think." he scratched his head with his free hand.

"No but my room is. I have to keep an eye on you tonight. The good doctor gave me a list a mile long along with some more painkillers."

"Ooooooooh! A sleepover and happy drugs! Thats how you like your place on weekends, right Tib?"

Tiberius scowled. Gaius scrunched up his face for a moment.

"You know, I miss Lantar and Maximus."

Sidonis gave a sad half-smile at his son.

"I know. I miss them too but they are better off staying where they are."

Gaius nodded.

"We will see them again once it all really over? Like Mom?"

"Yeah. We will."

Gaius's eyes started to close and he mumbled, "Good. At least we are together anyway."

Sidonis patted his back and tried to get him to take a step forward.

Garrus stood up. "Let me give you a hand getting him upstairs."

Sidonis nodded in appreciation. They managed to get him into the elevator without too much trouble.

* * *

Gaius was drifting in and out of sleep. Garrus stared at him, taking in the old scars and dents in his facial plates. Gaius opened his weary eyes and looked at him sleepily.

"You are not so bad. Thought you were always an asshole."

Garrus bit back a smile.

"Glad to hear you don't think too badly of me."

"Nah, you are still an asshole just not as much of one as I thought... _I got twenty acres and you've got forty-three_..."

Sidonis stayed quiet on the other side.

Gaius stared at Garrus for a bit longer, his blue eyes unfocused. Finally he tilted his head and rubbed it off Sidonis who reached up with a free hand and scratched the top of his fringe fondly.

Gaius murmured sleepily, "I wish Sidonis was my real father, not you."

Garrus's eyes widened. The old turian grasped Gaius closer to him then turned to face Garrus. Gaius started snoring gently.

"Don't say anything. Just help me get him into bed." Sidonis whispered to Garrus who was too much in shock to do anything.

The door pinged and they dragged the nearly completely unconscious Gaius to the bed. Sidonis pulled back the sheets as Garrus held the sleeping turian upright. He stared at his face, seeing for the first time his own face reflected in the young turian hybrid. Sidonis glared at him and he realised that he had ignored the old turian's whispered call to put Gaius into the bed.

He helped him lay Gaius down and stood back as Sidonis took over. He pulled off the under-armour coverings for his feet, revealing his four toes and the heel fifth toe of each foot before he hauled the legs into the bed and covered him up.

Gaius snorted awake for a moment then faded back into sleep muttering, "Smells like you...Dad... smells like home..."

A gentle snoring started up again as Gaius drifted off. Sidonis motioned to Garrus to follow him out into the small living room of his cabin. He didn't follow immediately. He stood staring at the sleeping turian, assessing him in his sleep.

Eventually Sidonis coughed and Garrus reluctantly followed him out. Sidonis slid the door to the bedroom closed before placing the datapad and auto-injectors on a desk.

They stood for a moment staring at each other. Garrus's jaw clenched and unclenched as Sidonis rubbed his eyes and went to a small cabinet. He poured out two glasses of turian brandy and handed one to Garrus. "Its fairly strong. I have a feeling you are going to need it." Garrus glared at him.

"Actually, I am probably going to need it more." He sat into a chair and motioned Garrus to take a seat.

"This is a long story, Vakarian. It's not a particularly pleasant one either. Take a seat."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Futures Imperfect

"While in later clearer vision  
I can sense the coppery sweat,  
Feel the pikes grow wet and slippery  
When our Phalanx, Cyrus met."  
_Through a Glass, Darkly  
General George S Patton, Jnr_

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a time.

So long in fact that it was eventually only interrupted by Shepard sending Garrus a message. He responded only to say that he would not be down again until later. Sidonis sipped his brandy before he sat forward.  
"Say what you need to say."  
"That's my son."  
"Yes."  
"That's my hybrid son and you, Lantar Sidonis, have raised him."  
"Yes."  
Garrus's breathing increased in pace. "And why is that?"

Sidonis swallowed some more brandy then stood up and took the entire bottle down off the cabinet and placed it on the table. "Might as well have it within easy reach." he mused.

"You haven't answered my question."

"It's not easily answerable."

Garrus bit his tongue and grinded his teeth before he spoke again. "Ok, how about you start from where you are comfortable beginning then?"

Sidonis sat back. "Fine. Let's lay out the basic facts. Shepard went into the crucible, fired it and changed the course of history. Everybody celebrates, hurrah! She unwittingly creates the hybrids too and... she kinda ends up impregnating herself."

"At the citadel."

"Yes."

Garrus stood up and paced. "That means..."

"She is pregnant. Nearly two months. Mikis estimates that she will be ready to give birth in another three."

"Five months in total? That is a turian pregnancy length. I thought humans went for nine."

"I am not gonna ask how you know about human pregnancy but he will be born in about three months. He will be the normal size for a turian infant which I have discovered, with Gaius and my own children, is apparently substantially smaller then a human baby. Actually a piece of advice on that, when your own physican starts having a panic attack over how she is going to deliver fringes and all then please remember that Shepard won't even need to reach a standard human full dilation."

Garrus furrowed his brow plates.

"Trust me that information will save you and Shepard from a complete nervous breakdown later." Sidonis took another long sip of his brandy.

Garrus stared at him.

"Oh right. Where was I... Oh yes. So the crucible fired, the citadel collapsed and the Normandy crashed on a distant world. This is where our times diverge. Hackett found Shepard first."

"The Alliance found her..."

"They did a medical assessment and discovered the baby growing inside. Hackett made the call that they needed to keep this and Shepard under wraps. They hid her away in remote facility with the rest of the galaxy believing she had just gone."

Garrus sat back down and leaned his elbows on his knees. He turned his head towards the bedroom door as he heard the bed creak. He made to get up to check but Sidonis waved him back down.

"He is always tossing and turning. He has been that way since he was a child."

Garrus picked up the glass of brandy and took a sip.

"Ok, where was I... Oh yes. Hackett has taken Shepard and hidden her away. Eventually you creep back to council space only to find that she was classified as MIA. From what I have gathered, you go a bit crazy. You start combing the wreckage even though nearly three months had passed. After four weeks you end up heavily drinking in bars on Earth."

* * *

Sidonis coughed at this point. "You meet an old friend, a turian scout from your old military days, Perdita Marius. You end up entering into a "stress relieving" relationship with her and after only three weeks you make her pregnant. At this point what you don't know is that Shepard is alive and quite angry. She was trapped by the people she had trusted in a facility with no contact with any of you. And there was her baby to think of so she managed to escape. She was heavily pregnant when she eventually found you."

Garrus was wide-eyed and staring into space, letting all the information sink in.

"She found you a week after Perdita had informed you that she was pregnant. In that week, your father had made it absolutely clear that your duty was to bring that child into your family which meant that you were going to have to marry her."

Garrus looked up at Sidonis. "Tell me I didn't go through with that! Tell me I just went with Shepard and the baby."

Sidonis grimaced. "Shepard didn't let you. She was hurt, betrayed. She told me once that even though it was the hardest thing she ever had to do in her personal life, it was the most necessary. She had lost her trust in you. She didn't overall blame you but she felt that, if things had been the other way around, she would have waited longer before entering into anything with another person. It just screamed to her human nature that maybe you didn't have the same depth of emotion for her that she had for you. She understood the differences in turians and humans but emotions are not logically. They can very rarely be reasoned with. So she left you."

Sidonis took another long draught of his drink. "To be perfectly honest, I was as surprised as her at your behaviour although I didn't want to say it. But then again, drink has a lot to answer for." He stared at the amber liquid sloshing in his glass.

Garrus was downcast. "How did you and Shepard met again? And how did that come up in the conversation?"

"Let me continue first. I am not so far away in the story. So Shepard was now heavily pregnant, had cast you off so you could go and marry Perdita but she herself had no idea what to do. Hackett had sent people out hunting her, you were trying to help but also trying to convince her to take you back. She needed to get away from Earth and the Alliance, to get away from you."

Garrus let out a whimper which he quickly stifled.

"I was stuck on Earth with my future wife although I didn't know it then. I had been on one of the Merc fleets that aided in the last fight. I met this human woman, Kate. She wasn't a fighter, just a civilian in London. She had worked as a violinist, long story there but essentially its a kind of music instrument. I had pulled her from the wreckage of an old building. She clung to me as she had no where else to go. Her family was dead, her home was all but destroyed and she could not find anyone she recognised."

Sidonis smiled. "I was a sucker for her brown eyes. We didn't end up together then, we were just two travelling companions. I made plans for us to get off Earth and head out to Illium or Noveria, which ever relay happened to get fixed first. There were a couple of small transports around and I had some spare credits. That's when I met Shepard. She called in the favour I owed her."

"Favour?"

"When she stopped you from killing me. She joined us on a Merc flight to Noveria. The relays took awhile for repairs but business is business and a healthy supply of credits by some vested interests ensured that they had fixed the relay to Noveria first. After all that, he ended up being born there."

"Gaius..."

"Yep. Born on an ice world with only me and Kate to help Shepard deliver him."

Sidonis became misty eyed.

"You should have seen him, Vakarian! His first deep breaths, his little mews of indignation as we helped him into the world. And his eyes. When his eyes first opened and he gazed at his mother..."

Sidonis smiled.

"It was worth all the effort getting them to Noveria. Shepard only gave herself a few months before she started to look at her options. She was still a Spectre and now that she was away from the Alliance she had some protection in that. Gaius was a happy, healthy baby and she had help in me and Kate. I owed you a debt too..."

* * *

Sidonis stared at the ground.

"I felt in a small way that I was repaying it to you by making sure that Shepard and Gaius were safe. Shepard got access to her accounts, bought a small ship and we headed back to Earth. There she met with the Council, to the absolute horror of Admiral Hackett, with little Gaius in tow. We discovered that there was a lot of turmoil going on. Reports were coming in from a lot of different sectors that hybrids were being born. Gaius wasn't even the first, he had been beaten to that honour by a few premature births out in the Terminus systems. The Council deemed it "a troubling development.""

Sidonis snorted. "Troubling only if you are backwards old-fashioned son of a bitch. There was some panic among the delegations of this "mixing of the species." Was it the Reapers? Was this another threat to the safety of the galaxy? I remember holding Gaius around that time who was trying to eat the button on my collar. I just thought "Yes, of course you are the most dangerous thing in this galaxy right now." Kate and me by this time had gotten a lot closer. Shepard decided the best thing was to drop us off on Palaven which I had intended on settling down on. She needed to introduce you to Gaius anyway. Shepard was not vindictive. She wanted you to have a relationship with him. Perdita however..."

Sidonis let out breath. "She was...difficult. When we reached Palaven you had been back for a few months and had married Perdita. She was then about a week or so away from giving birth so Shepard wanted to hold off on you meeting Gaius until you had time to get to know your other son. She had it in her head that it was a sort of respect thing for Perdita and her child. You travelled to the spaceport and hammered at the ship door in the early hours of the first morning we had arrived until Shepard gave up and let you in. I still have no idea how you knew we were on Palaven because Shepard sure as hell did not tell you that."

Garrus rubbed his eyes. "Go on." he croaked.

"You came on board. Things were awkward. You were not best pleased to see me there and that turned into a fight between you two. Gaius started wailing and you just stopped. Stopped moving; for a moment, I thought you had stopped breathing too. Shepard led you back into her cabin and introduced you to your son. I have no idea what had been said but when I eventually popped my head in to make sure that Shepard was ok, you were holding Gaius and gripping Shepard by the arm as she was backing away. She was crying."

Sidonis slumped in his chair. "That's how I remember her. When I think of Shepard, I just see that sadness etched on her face. I don't know how she did it, how she carried all that on her shoulders. Well that's not strictly true, I kind of do. It wasn't for her, it was for Gaius that she struggled on. You settled on an agreement. Gaius would spend his holidays and any long mission time that Shepard would be gone with you and then the rest with his mom. That was great for you but not for Perdita. Gaius was a threat to her own son's place in the family. She needn't have worried. Your family had very little time for Gaius. Hybrids were treated like the dirt beneath the feet of most people and your family were no different. You ended up having very little time for him too, although it was the same for Hadrian, your other boy. Work for you took a priority. Little boys take these things to heart and Gaius, well, my son has such a soft heart in him."

"In the meantime, Kate and I had moved to an area just outside Cipritine. I got a steady job and I married her. We managed to get ahold of some nanites from some black marketeers I knew and we started our own family. Gaius still came to visit once or twice a year with Shepard. When he was six years old, he arrived alone at our door unannounced. His nose had been smashed in, his teeth were actually shaken loose in his mouth and he had blood dried all down the lower part of his face. He even had to breath through his mouth as the damage was that severe to his nose. His left eye was swollen shut but luckily his nanites had taken pressure off so his sight was not damaged. The soles of his feet had been rubbed raw. He wouldn't tell us what had happened at the beginning but eventually he did. He had run all the way from your home to ours, at least 30 kilometres on his own. Not one fine upstanding turian citizen had tried to help him. His face was in pieces and nobody cared because he was just one of those freaks."

Sidonis dragged a hand over his fringe.

* * *

An image flashed in Gaius's mind. _A little table where a turian boy sat painting a model ship. His little face creased in concentration before he notices Garrus. His left eye sealed shut and swollen out of shape, his nose crushed and blood pouring..._

* * *

Garrus flinched then stared at Sidonis, his eyes cold. "What had happened to him?"

"Perdita happened to him. She became convinced that Gaius was out to hurt Hadrian. She had caught them in the yard playing together as boys tend to do and she flipped. Gaius didn't want to get into too much detail, he was only six, but you didn't need a verbal description to have an idea of what happened. The state of his face was enough to attest to the violent nature of the attack. We took him to hospital, contacted you and Shepard then we stayed with him. You were quite distressed when you turned up but it was strange. You couldn't bring yourself to comfort him or even just hold him. You just stood there so spirits damn awkwardly. You never pressed charges against Perdita. The two of you stayed married. The only thing that happened was that Gaius never stayed with you again on Palaven."

Garrus stared at the floor, his head clutched in his hands. "Why would I do that?"

"I don't know but it's what happened. Gaius settled it in his mind that you didn't want him as a son and you confirmed it to him about two years later. Shepard went on a routine trip to Illium, nothing fancy just a standard diplomatic meeting. They were just reaching the outskirts of that system when they were attacked by an unidentified ship. Shepard put Gaius into an escape pod and told him she loved him very much then sent it to Illium. Shepard didn't survive. She died when her ship tore apart."

Garrus's jaw clenched, he finished his brandy in one gulp then topped it back up. He sat back but covered his trembling mandibles with his right hand.

"Gaius was delivered back to Palaven to his named guardian which was you. He didn't even leave the spaceport holding cells. You turned up for all of five minutes, then left. You left your eight year old son alone in a spaceport holding cell after his mother had died in front of him. The next day he was shipped out to Mondala."

Garrus, who was already taking this information badly, frowned. "Mondala? That's an orphanage."

* * *

Sidonis rubbed a hand down his face.

"You had signed the _Dissolutio Paternitas_. You gave away your rights as his father and he became a ward of the Hierarchy."

Garrus stood up. "NO! No, now that is a joke! There is no way that I would do that."

"Maybe not you now but it is what the other you did. He got sent away to Mondala where, surprise, it was populated almost entirely by hybrids. Some senators in the Hierarchy were not complete fools and saw the potential in them as weapons of war. They made sure that when they could, they would take them from their families and into the Hierarchy's loving care."

Sidonis knocked back his drink. "That's when I knew I needed to get off Palaven. I needed to get Kate, my boys and Gaius off Palaven to go far away from council space. I founded a group, about 400 or so strong, of parents who still had their kids or who's kids had been taken by the Hierarchy and the Alliance. The Alliance were a lot less...gentle...in their treatment of the hybrids and their parents."

Sidonis rested his head on his hand. "There were not many of us but we planned well. Gaius was there for seven months before we got him out. We got all the kids out. We piled them into a Merc ship that we paid handsomely to get us to Omega. You know the rest from there. We cleared out Omega, more like us arrived and suddenly we had a thriving community. We became a people of our own."

Garrus stared at the glass in his hand. "And Gaius?"

"We adopted him. He took my name although I had said that he didn't need to. We raised him with our two boys, Lantar and Maximus. He was, no, he is a very loving and devoted son to me and to my wife when she lived. He had terrible night terrors when we first got him free of Mondala. He would be screaming at the top of his voice to the point of actually causing his throat to go hoarse and end up drenched in sweat. He never said anything about what he saw but on those nights he would just want to be held, almost cleaving himself to you. Eventually once he became a bit more secure in his place in our home they faded away. Heh, they disappeared not too long after he first found the courage to call Kate "Mom" and me "Dad"."

"Sidonis...I...Hmm... Thank you for taking care of him."

"It wasn't for you that I did it, or even for Shepard. I did it for a little boy who needed us, who needed a family to love him after the one person who really did was taken from him so horribly."

Sidonis leaned forward. "You two did met several times when he was older. He never told me what was said but once, he came back and sat with me for a while. He told me that he was never so proud as he was right then to be called Lantar Sidonis's son and not Garrus Vakarian's. He wouldn't explain except to say that he loved me very much and that he hoped he made me proud."

* * *

Sidonis placed his glass on the table with a loud click. "But what happened to Gaius is not your fault." Garrus stared down at his feet. "Every sin has its place." His head snapped up at that and stared at Sidonis. "You have said that before and Parnithia said something similar."

Sidonis hummed. "Did it now? Hmm. It is true. You did not commit those things against him and you need to remember that."

Sidonis held Garrus's gaze. "He doesn't need to know that you know who he is. Shepard doesn't need to know who he is either. She is going to find out soon that she is pregnant and it is better in the long run that she is kept in the dark about who Gaius is. Let us not make the time left any more awkward."

Garrus stilled for a moment then nodded. He put his glass on the table with a shaky hand. "I want to...I don't know...maybe spend some time with him."

"What will that accomplish?"

Garrus lost his temper. "I don't know! It's... something!"

He rubbed his neck and closed his eyes for a second. "Look, I'm sorry. This is a lot to take in and I...I don't like the thought of not being there for any child of mine."

Sidonis nodded. "It's alright. I understand that this is a shock. You must remember that he is not your son. Your son is only just growing. I would have been much happier if Gaius had just kept his mouth shut but he is heavily medicated right now. I can't really blame him."

Garrus stood still and stared at the bedroom door where a constant light snore could be heard.

"He saved my life."

"I know."

"If I was such a horrible parent to him then why would he do that?"

"He doesn't want you dead, Garrus. Seriously hurt maybe but not dead. There is a simple truth that a lot of people miss. A child's victory over their parent is for the most part fleeting but the parent's victory over their child tends to last forever. Deep inside, even as he tries to deny it, a small piece of him wants you to love him, wants you to be proud of him. He has crushed that piece under as much of his negative emotions as he can but it is still there."

Sidonis checked the time and then stood up. "Now I am afraid our time is up. I need to check on him and give him another shot before I get to sleep myself."

Garrus headed to the door. "I'll be back early tomorrow morning. I'll even bring some breakfast things."

Sidonis sighed. "You really don't need to."

Garrus held up his hand. "I want to. I won't push it, Sidonis but I want to know him and maybe...maybe let him see that I am not so bad. Maybe let him see that I can be better than what he got."

Sidonis was too tired to argue and merely nodded. Garrus left, leaving Sidonis rubbing his eyes.

This was going to be a very long few weeks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Every comment is greatly appreciated. :) **

Chapter 10

Moments of Calm

Hear the rattle of the harness  
Where the Persian darts bounced clear,  
See their chariots wheel in panic  
From the Hoplite's leveled spear.

_Through a Glass, Darkly_

_General George S Patton, Jnr_

He left Sidonis in a haze of muddled emotions and thoughts. He joined Shepard who asked after Gaius. "_She doesn't know."_was all he could think as he mumbled something about Gaius being asleep. She smiled at that. "He deserves some rest. You know I don't think that he slept for more than 3 or 4 hours at once when I was on the _Ad Astra_."

Garrus hummed then he had pulled her into a hug, careful to not crush her too close. Shepard knew something was wrong. She gazed at him with her bright green eyes full of concern. "Are you alright? What's happened?"

"Nothing. I just...life is complicated and, you know... I... I came pretty close to dying today." Shepard bowed her head and pressed it into his chest.  
"I know you did. You are always so over-confident about these things."  
She looked back up. "Has it finally hit home that death is actually a permanent condition?"  
He started laughing. "Says the human who came back from the dead."

"I'm a special case."

He hummed again, "That you are." He pressed his forehead against hers. "Thank you by the way."

"For what?"

"For picking me. Although it's not like you had much of a choice to begin with."

"I didn't pick you. If I had a choice over who I fell in love with, I definitely would have picked someone who couldn't inspire my body with love filled anaphylactic shock. Although kudos on not being allergy inducing."

Garrus stroked her chin and laughed.

"I know you're joking so thanks. I'd pick you too."

* * *

He lay awake that the night with Shepard curled in close. She had laughed at him when he took so much care not to put pressure on her when they were together then had fallen asleep on top of him as the sweat slowly dried off her skin.

Still, he couldn't sleep. His mind was torturing him with the child he had seen in the flash from Parnitha's arrival on the station. Every time he closed his eyes the boy was there, staring at him in that blasted room. Finally, he slowly untangled himself from Shepard and left her a quick note before he headed out.

He brought Tali some dextro tea down in engineering and chatted for a while. She was a bit shaken by the past few days but she was strong. He traded insults with an insomniac Vega before the man headed off to sleep with some sedatives from Chakwas. He thought about going to the good doctor and getting some for himself but decided against it. He would rather be as aware as he was now.

He headed out from the Normandy and the docking bay, smiling at the antics of the hybrid crew joking around while still reinforcing the hull. He headed to the main mess hall and took a seat with some coffee next to a window with a good view of Kurinth. To his surprise, Tiberius took a seat opposite him.

"Didn't see you coming in." Tiberius waved away the comment. "No one sees me. That's my profession." Garrus raised a brow. Tiberius chuckled. "I would be a poor infiltrator if I couldn't infiltrate." Garrus smiled then stared out at Kurinth.

"So it was a busy day then."

Garrus mumbled "Yes. Not quite what I thought it would be."

Tiberius took a long sip of his own coffee. Garrus looked at him from the corner of his eye.  
"So...You and Gaius have been friends for a long time..."  
Tiberius nodded. "Yeah. Since we were small. Parents knowing parents and all that."  
"You grew up on Omega then?"  
"Actually no. I grew up on Palaven. Lived with my dad for years until I was 15 and I was refused permission to join the military."  
Garrus's browplates raised in surprise. "They refused you?"  
"That's a long story. Omega and the hybrid issue was a long-standing thorn in the Hierarchy's side at that stage. My appointment was declined for political reasons. My father was good at a lot of things but politics was not one of them. When that happened my father took it as a personal betrayal to him. We left and headed to Omega. He did a lot of good out there."

"It must have been hard on him, on you."

"Not so much on me. I could at least be who I was on Omega without fear of being picked on. It was worse on my father. I tried my best but he was career military. He had left his home, the place he spent his entire life defending so that I could have something better." Tiberius gazed out into space. "When I was 20 I asked him to go back to Palaven. He did only after we had fought about it for months. He still had plenty of friends and extended family who would welcome him back with open arms but... not if I was in tow."

Tiberius's gaze flickered to Garrus. "He made me promise to come to visit as often as I could and keep in touch every week at the least."

"Sounds like you both were close."

"We were but now he is gone. Gaius is probably the only family I have left, well, I think of Lantar as being family too but don't tell him that. It would ruin our love/hate dynamic." Garrus smiled. He turned back to view the planet that turned slowly on its axis.

"I heard a few of the crew calling Lantar "father." I was wondering why..."

"Some of the kids that arrived on Omega didn't have families or had been dumped there by parents who didn't want them. It became a serious issue. Lantar's wife suggested something like a boarding school or an orphanage to the ruling council. They could attend school like all the other kids and have a secure place to stay with all that they needed. She became the first headmistress. The kids used to call her "Mom" and she never discouraged it. She used to tell me that in a way she loved it because it meant that they knew that they had someone they could go to, like her boys did. Lantar was always around doing odd jobs, generally helping out when he wasn't off with the security forces. He just fell into the father role. I suppose it just came naturally to them. All the kids that grew up there have always referred to them as their parents."

"They sound like they were a great couple."

Tiberius chuckled. "They were. Lantar and Kate Sidonis pretty much held that place together in the early days. Omega could have failed but Kate especially refused to let it. She was a strong woman."  
"I imagine she was; to put up with Sidonis I mean."  
Tiberius roared out with laughter. "Lantar was a push over when it came to Kate. With the boys he was strict and kept them in line. With Kate, she could knock him over with her little finger."

Tiberius leaned back and stretched.  
"So what keeps you awake, Tiberius?"  
"Oh this and that. Information gathering has its own price to be paid and that is long hours of trawling through crap to get to the good stuff."

"Anything on Antaeus yet?"

"Nothing yet. I am hoping the cultists we are after are still having transport issues. They have an old Grav Point engine to travel with and you have seen how much trouble we are having with our one since we arrived here. The experimental drive is far too unstable to be useful."  
"Why don't they just detonate it? Surely one spot is the same as any other..."  
"I have wondered about that too. I am still working on an answer. In the mean time, I have to be the eyes and ears of this ship on the rest of the galaxy."

They stayed until the shift changeover in the early morning. Just as Tiberius got up to leave, Garrus asked him one last question, "What is Gaius's favorite breakfast? I was planning on dropping up some food to him to say thanks for saving me yesterday."

Tiberius laughed. "Wow. I think I'll have to save you next time if it means breakfast being delivered instead of fighting for scraps with the varren on this ship. It's brichia. He could eat that stuff all day long. There should be some around here in the kitchen. Good luck with that."

Garrus offered his thanks then quickly messaged Sidonis to see if they were awake. When he got an affirmative, he headed into the kitchens.

* * *

When he finally reached the cabin, he found Sidonis sipping some tea while reviewing some datapads. Gaius was leaning back on the couch with damp cloth over his face.

"Morning, guys." Garrus cheerfully chirped as he brought in the plate of food.

Sidonis looked up from his work. "Good morning. You are quite cheerful today."  
"Everyday alive is a good day." Garrus slowly approached the prone figure on the couch. "Is he ok?"

Sidonis glanced over at Gaius. "He is fine. The pain medication they use can give painful headaches the day after."  
Gaius moved slowly and sat up properly. He dragged the damp cloth off his face. "They are not particularly pleasant." he muttered. He looked up at Garrus, his eyes red and puffy. "Can I smell brichia?"

Garrus nodded. "Brought some breakfast up for the guy who saved my life yesterday."  
Gaius stood up unsteadily and looked strangely at him. "Hmm. Thanks." He scratched his head. "Wasn't quite expecting that... I mean thanks but there was no need... holy crap that does smell good." He headed over and started looking over the food.  
"Don't eat it all in one go. I don't want you getting sick all over my room." warned Sidonis. Gaius half listened and started to pull apart the brichia.

He stopped suddenly, "Ahem, sorry. My Mom would kill me for my manners. Do either of you want some?"  
Garrus shook his head and Sidonis spoke, "I have already eaten but thank you."  
Gaius sat down and started to wolf down the food, his teeth tearing at the dough. Garrus took a seat next to Sidonis. "When do you think we will be jumping to Antaeus?"  
"I was actually about to contact Shepard to tell her. The engineers are hopeful that we can make the first jump in about 10 hours."

Garrus was staring at Gaius. His hands were still bandaged but he seemed to be using them far better than he had been the day before. He saw things he had not noticed too much before, a very definite crack at the edge of the brow plate that covered his left eye and the, now huge to his eyes, dent in the upper part of his nose. There had obviously been some reconstruction but they would never fully repair it. He realised that Sidonis was staring at him.

He coughed. "So, Gaius. How old are you? I don't think I caught your age..."  
Gaius looked up confused. "No one has actually asked. I am about a year older than Tiberius." Sidonis laughed. "Still not an age. You should take a guess, Garrus."  
"I dunno, early 30's."  
Gaius burst out laughing. "I suppose I act like a damn youngster. I am actually 42."  
Garrus' eyes widened in shock. "There is no way you are 42."

Gaius gave a grin before continuing his breakfast. Garrus turned to Sidonis. "Tell me that's not true..."  
"Oh its true. When you think about it, I am heading towards 70. I think the stress of dealing with certain people who shall not be named helped me look far older than my age..."  
They heard Gaius give a snort. "All lies, Vakarian. "

Sidonis barked out a laugh before he handed Garrus a datapad. "That's for you. I think the Commander will be having you step out on most of the missions as her stand in. It has some omni tool codes for relevant personal on the ship."

Garrus still was in shock at Gaius's age. "You are really 42?"  
The turian stopped munching on his breakfast for a moment. "Well, I could be wrong but my birth record was fairly clear on my birth date." Gaius went back to eating.

Sidonis turned and whispered close to Garrus's ear, "He is exactly like you and does not show his age." He patted his shoulder.  
"Right, I have work to do and some engineers to harass. Gaius, you make sure that you get to that appointment in an hour with Mikis to see about those hands then you are to work with Garrus for the day."

Gaius looked at Sidonis in surprise. "What...?"

"The Commander put in a request about 2 weeks ago for you to be working with Vakarian. Something about setting an example to the rest of the crew. She has talked to you about that, right?"

"Yeah but I didn't think..."

"Well then this isn't such a surprise then. You will report to the Normandy and Commander Shepard once your appointment is over."

Sidonis playfully scratched the top of his head as he passed.

"I will see you later for dinner. Enjoy your day." Sidonis strode out, smirking to himself as he got in the elevator.

Gaius put the piece of brichia he was eating back on the plate. He looked up to Garrus staring at him. He let out a sigh of resignation. "That was unexpected."

Garrus gave a rueful smile. "I am not that bad to work with. I could use a hand getting the armoury sorted and get a start with calibrating the..."

"Yeeeaaah, I'll handle the guns and you can do the computer work." Garrus's right eyebrow raised.

Gaius picked up the leftover brichia and tore a chunk out with his teeth. "I am useless at calibration, computers or anything like that. I can jury-rig a gun into doing practically anything but work a computer? Nope."

Garrus's mouth hung open. He slowly closed it then murmured, "Well that is definitely going to change..."

* * *

Three hours later and Gaius was sitting on the floor in the Normandy armoury. Garrus had to admit that he knew his way around weapons. Most of the work that Shepard had laid out for the two of them were either completed or on the last step of completion. The time mostly passed with them in silence. Garrus spent a lot of that time watching him.

He was fairly certain that some behaviours don't get passed on by genetics but Gaius did certain things in the same way his own father would and then a few he recognised as his own habits. It also struck him that he could just be reading a lot into it.

With a heavy heart, he recognised a lot of things that Gaius did that definitely came from Sidonis. It was no wonder since he had come to realise how much Gaius worshipped his adopted father. That stung. It shouldn't, he knew, but it did. Not that long ago he would not have hesitated to put a bullet in Sidonis's head. He didn't know what to think any more. He found himself more and more having to remember Sidonis's words of how this was not _his_ son. That boy was still growing safe in his mother.

Garrus's omni tool beeped. "Shepard, what do you need?"

"Nothing big but Chakwas just called for me to come down for my results. I was hoping you wanted to join."

Garrus could see out of the corner of his eye that Gaius had stilled. He had heard that part of the conversation. "Definitely. When are you going?"

"In about 30 minutes. That should give you time to finish up whatever you are at."

"No problem. I will meet you there."

He returned to his work and noticed that Gaius was now quite distracted. He completed the strip down and clean of the last rifle then placed it back into its rack.

"I guess I'm done . It's been fun, Vakarian."

"Running off so soon?"

"There are other stuff I should be doing on my ship; like helping Tiberius. I understand Shepard's reasoning behind this but I don't think our crews need an example to help them work together." He pointed out the armoury window at Vega who was teaching a couple of the repair workers some sort of dance. "I think he does a better job anyway."

"Maybe you are right. Hey look, how about you join me and Shepard for dinner? Any day you are free is fine."

Gaius looked at him then he stared out the window. "That's not a good idea. I am not a particularly social person despite how I may seem. Thank you however."

Garrus deflated a little, his mandibles clicking anxiously. "Just consider it at least. The offer is there."

The turian extended his hand and offered a handshake. Garrus took it. "Thanks for a fun few hours, Vakarian. Be seeing you around."  
"You too."

He watched Gaius leave. "Be seeing you real soon." he murmured.

* * *

"You are too soft."  
"You never minded my softness before."  
"You weren't ever pregnant before."

Shepard lay back on the bed and sighed as Garrus caressed her abdomen. They had been back from the med bay only an hour and it was all just really sinking in.

"You know you can go and find yourself a nice turian girl to have a baby with if you want."

Garrus smiled but didn't look up from his gazing at her belly.  
"I think it's too late for me to be looking for another woman. One has kinda taken my eye and for quite a long time too."

He pressed his palm down gently on the lower part of her abdomen.  
"So he is just in here right? I mean I triple checked the scans in the med bay and everything but just... right here?"

Shepard placed her own hand over his. "Yep. Just right there."  
Garrus frowned. "Way to soft for my liking and unprotected. Gonna have to fix that."  
"Garrus..."  
"I'll make something. You don't mind wearing body armour for the pregnancy do you?"

Shepard pulled his face up to look at her.  
"I would mind."  
"But it's for the baby..."  
"I will go insane. It's only going to be another three months according to Chakwas then he will be out. What are you going to do then? Make a mini suit of military grade armour for him?"  
"That is actually a great idea. I should get right on that. I have enough scraps pieces lying around to do it. Hell, if I customise it right it could last him till he is about 5 or 6."

Shepard started to laugh, her abdomen flexing and shaking.  
Garrus stared at her body with concern. "Are you sure that isn't actually hurting him?"  
"The baby is fine. I am fine and that is how its going to be for the next three months. Humans have had babies since god knows when and I am certain I have the added benefit of several thousand nanites working tirelessly day in and day out checking on me and the little guy."

She kissed him softly.  
"So get over it, bigger guy. I am gonna be wearing all my soft, squishy and non-armour plated clothes on the ship whether you like it or not."  
"You are still banned from missions, Shepard."  
Shepard opened her mouth to protest in jest but thought better of it. Garrus was becoming quite upset, his mandibles clicking rapidly against his face.  
"Fine. No missions. I'll just oversee from the Normandy."

He gently placed his hand again over her belly.  
"We could get you back to Earth, or even Palaven? We can drop you off then the rest of us can go complete the task with Sidonis. Get you settled somewhere nice for the birth.."  
"You are worrying too much."

Garrus pulled her close and put their foreheads together.  
"I would have thought that too when we had nothing really to lose."  
"Nothing? There was a whole galaxy, homeworlds, family...for you anyway."  
Garrus cupped her cheek.  
"And now I'm gonna be expanding that last one. You know I was kinda joking about kids when we were in London. Didn't think your nanites would take that talk to heart."

Shepard smiled.  
"Its...strange. I never saw myself as a mom. I still can't."  
"Same here. Especially with the mom part although I am sure I would look fabulous in one of those asari dresses. I do have a lovely waist or so I have been told."

Shepard laughed and gave a heavy sigh as the happiness seemed to drain from her face.  
"You ok there?"  
"I'm fine." Shepard mumbled. She eventually dragged herself up, ignoring his little tugs on her arms to pull her back, and got off the bed. She sat on the edge and stared at the empty fish tank.  
"I should probably get more fish."

Garrus sat beside her and hesitantly reached for her hand.  
"Yeah. Or maybe you could hold off on your slow genocide of aquatic species for a while."  
Shepard smiled. "Maybe I could."

There was something in her face that Garrus had never seen too often. Fear. Shepard rose up and headed for the bathroom. He made to follow after her but ended up being promptly lectured about how pregnancy was not the same as being disabled.

He went and sat back down on the bed before he opened his omni tool. Chakwas had finally sent him copies of the scan images.

There he was.  
The tiny shape just becoming turian, tiny nubs protruding where his fringe would be. It was the face that was tugging his heart. Almost perfect but in miniature with the plates still not formed.

Around this little creature were nanite structures. It was like looking at a space dock with support structures crisscrossing around him. Constant surveillance is what Chakwas had said. The nanites were constantly checking his genes, his developement and his mother's health.

Flicking through the files he found a small video. He debated whether to wait for Shepard but in the end the curiosity was too great. He pressed play.

Chakwas had recorded the scan in real-time. The little infant yawned, blinked his still unseeing eyes and wrinkled his nose. His stubby hands flexed and stretched as his feet curled and kicked out. Garrus chuckled as the baby let out a sigh from his liquid filled lungs, expelling little particles and completely unprepared nanites that then rushed back inside.

Maybe tonight when he closed his eyes he could see this little boy instead.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Complications

"See the goal grow monthly longer,  
Reaching for the walls of Tyre.  
Hear the crash of tons of granite,  
Smell the quenchless eastern fire."  
_Through a Glass, Darkly  
General George S Patton, Jnr_

_The little turian was at the small table working at the model ship with his tongue clamped between his mouth plates in concentration.  
Garrus coughed and then nervously stepped forward. _

_"Hello."_

_The little boy turned around and looked up with baby blue eyes at Garrus. His heart swelled up to nearly bursting. This was his son.  
Gaius chirped. "Hi. Who are you?". His cheerful face turned into a slight frown. "I'm not sure you are supposed to be here."  
Garrus quickly searched for something to say. "Its alright. I...I talked to your father and he said its ok."  
Gaius tilted his head to look at him._

_"Well, if Dad said its ok."_

_Gaius turned back to his model. Garrus got his knees and sat beside him on the floor.  
"So, what are you doing?"  
Gaius turned with barely contained excitement, "I'm painting a model for Mommy for her birthday! She likes ships so I bought her one."_

_A deep frown formed on his little face again. "I...I can't paint so well but Dad said he would help."  
That frown turned into a look of such heart wrenching sadness that Garrus found it hard to not just grab the little boy and hug him till it all went away.  
"But my Dad is busy a lot. Perdita says I shouldn't bother him like I do."_

_He turned to Garrus. "I try not to though! I really try."  
Garrus reached out and gently caressed the top of his head.  
"I know you do. You just do your very best." He had to stop for a moment, the emotion was choking his voice in his throat. He coughed and hummed before he felt able to continue. _

_"How about I help you for a little while? Would that be ok?"_

_"Yeah! That would be great!"_

_The little face beamed at him. "Oh. I should get you a paintbrush and a chair."  
Gaius bolted off his little stool and grabbed another similar one from near the bedside cabinet. He located another brush before he brought them back proudly to Garrus. _

_They sat for a while, both painting the little pieces and setting them aside to dry. His long legs were in a not too comfortable position but he didn't mind. Garrus smiled and listened as Gaius chattered and chirped with his little boy ramblings. Outside, steps approached the room. Gaius went quiet and started trembling. They could hear loud voices then the door burst open. It filled the room with blinding light..._

Garrus woke up. He bolted upright with his heart racing. Jane yawned and sat up beside him sleepily. "Hey. You ok?" He rubbed his face with the palm of his hand. "Yeah. Just a nightmare." Garrus let out a deep sigh then lay back dragging her with him gently and curling up around her. He eventually fell back to sleep listening to her steady breathing with his arms surrounding her abdomen and clamping it to his body.

* * *

The next morning they were greeted with a landslide of congratulations and well wishes. The news spread fast and Shepard suspected that Joker had a part to play in that. Tali had hugged her close and playfully punched Garrus in the arm; Liara had wiped away a few tears before crushing Shepard's upper body to hers in another hug; Vega had playfully insisted on calling the baby "Little Lola" before he got the hint from Garrus's growling that it was not exactly parental approved. He instead went with "Little Scar-less."

Kaiden took the news hard. He had always harbored a torch for Shepard, even though she had rebuffed both Liara and himself on the SR1. He had finally destroyed his chances when they met again on Horizon. Inside he always held that hope that she might one day see that the turian, while a great guy, was not right for her. Now the impossible had happened; the same guy had actually made her pregnant. He walked up to Garrus and shook his hand. He gave his sincere congratulations to Shepard before he walked away with his usual swagger dented. Javik was his usual cheery self and merely mentioned that perhaps all those hormones were not wasted.

The hybrids were unusually quiet. Not one had worked up the courage yet to say congratulations. Shepard and Garrus stood talking to Vega in the docking bay about repairs when they noticed the sneaking glances the turians were giving them. Vega noticed their confused faces. "They just don't know if you are happy about it, Lola."

Shepard turned to Vega sharply. "Why would they think I am not?"

"You know I have spent a lot of time with these guys. They are a pretty laid back bunch but that covers over a lot of complex histories. They have had rough lives, Lola. Take Caius for instance." Vega pointed out a turian with dark colourings with grey eyes. "Caius had a rough childhood until he finally made it to Omega. His mother was a turian who had a one night thing with a human soldier the night before the battle on Earth. His parents never saw each other again and suddenly she was pregnant. She would have aborted him but she ended up getting knocked out for six months. She woke up with Caius being two months old so she felt she had to at least send him to Palaven. His mother's parents didn't want him either but kept him on out of some sense of duty. They didn't treat him too unkindly but he never felt loved or accepted. They referred to him as a "cousin" to anyone who asked. He was lucky; most of them got thrown out on the streets. He got to 14, stole enough credits to get a place on a ship to Omega and moved on with his life."

With impeccable timing, Tiberius strode into the docking bay with a large gift wrapped box.

"Ah, just the people I have been looking for." He walked to them with a wide grin. "I have heard that congratulations are in order." He shook Garrus's hand and tussled Shepard's hair. "Ah, thanks Tiberius," Shepard mused as she fixed her messed hair. He presented her with the gift box. "It's from the crew."

Shepard laughed. "How the hell did you get time to do this?"

"It's nothing big. We just fixed up your old N7 armor. It got finished a couple of days ago but I kept forgetting to deliver it. I would have gotten you something new but not too many gift stores out this way."

Shepard opened the gift. "Oh wow. This is...wow." She pulled out the main chest piece.

Fixing up was not quite what they had done to it. It was heavily modded to allow for greater range of movement, its joints now as seamless as any of the armor she had seen on the hybrid ship and she now had built-in kinetic shields reinforced with a tiny eezo generator hidden deep within the many folds of armor. Eezo lines contained within sealant ran up the armor in channels and, as Tiberius used his omni tool to turn it on, they pulsed with blue energy.

"Tiberius, this is amazing. Thank you so much."

Tiberius looked sheepish. "Ah, its ok."

Shepard pulled him into an awkward embrace. His face went bright cyan between the plates and he patted her back before he rested his arms around her shoulders. Shepard pulled back and wiped away some tears. "Sorry. Hormones..."

Tiberius laughed then glanced around. "Best put on a brave face there, Commander. You have some well wishers." Shepard looked up to see the turian Caius and a few others had wandered over. They too offered their congratulations and she beamed at them.

Vega stood with Garrus further back letting Shepard do the talking.

"Look at them, Scars."

Garrus hummed.

"I mean really look at them. They're relieved."

Garrus had noticed it, the hybrids had turned from being so cautious to having broad smiles and making bad jokes.

"I can't imagine being them."

"What do you mean, James?"

"Being hated and feared for just existing. Its rough enough trying to live a good life then to also know that no one wants you to live at all. Even the quarians had it better."

Vega headed over and caught one of the smaller turians in a headlock before dragging him over to introduce him to Shepard. Garrus rubbed his closed eyes and saw for a moment a little boy with a broken nose and swollen left eye.

* * *

He eventually headed over where Jane was still surrounded by well wishers. He handed her fixed armor to Vega then gently managed to pry her away. They headed with Tiberius out of the docking bay. Shepard noticed Gaius in the control room working on something, said a quick goodbye to Tiberius then began a light run to reach the grey plated turian. Garrus caught her before the stairs and chided her softly.

"Running up steep stairs while pregnant is not cute."

"Over protective isn't cute either."

Shepard stuck her tongue out at him then took his advice. She walked up carefully and opened the door. She beamed at Gaius. "Hey you."

He turned his head and gave a half-smile. "Hey..."

"So did you hear the news?"

He grinned. "I did. Congratulations or commiserations? Which one should I be using?"

Jane burst out laughing. "Congratulations, my friend. Congratulations." She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him as he carefully cradled her. Garrus stood in the entry way and noticed how Gaius pressed his face into her hair.

Gaius slowly unwound himself from her. "Congratulations then, Mom."  
Shepard feigned anger, "I am not your mother."  
Garrus saw a little twitch before he forced out a smile. "Oh, I know that. I am too good-looking and well-behaved to be related to you."

Shepard smiled which then faded. She then began fiddling with her hands.

"Whats the matter, Commander?" Gaius softly asked.

"Ah, its nothing really..." The turian folded his arms and stared at her.

"Screw it! You know, I am not so sure I will be a good mother."

They both stared at her.

"You know it's really really strange when you both do that." Shepard said after gazing back and forth between them.

Gaius chuckled. "What makes you doubt that you would be a good mother?"

"I only knew my own until I was 10. I hardly have a lot of experience with mothers and mothering. I am more likely to make him a fantastic soldier."

"Well he will be mostly turian so that can only be a good thing."

"I wish...heh...I don't know what to do."

Garrus walked over and stood beside her. He slid his arms protectively around her waist.  
"You will do fine. You practically raised Grunt."

"That's a krogan and he was nearly fully grown."

"He is a kid that looks to you for everything."

Shepard leaned her head against Garrus's chest. Gaius rubbed his face then he stared at Shepard. He walked over close and held her with her shoulders in his bandaged hands.

"I am going to say this only once. You will be a fantastic mother and you have no reason to worry. Your baby is going to love you so very very much."  
He grinned. "In spite of you looking weird."

Shepard burst out laughing. "Are you not going to defend me, Garrus?"

Garrus smirked. "Well you did just tell me off for being overprotective. I think you can handle this by yourself."

Shepard sighed then hit Gaius on his arm. "You have also been pretty absent lately. Busy?"

"Absent huh? I did met you yesterday or has your mind become too addled by thoughts of babies and the like."

"Har har. You met me for barely five minutes and then only to get your orders. How have you been?"

"Ok. Still going. I am like your twin at the moment, your far prettier twin of course." He held up his bandaged hands to Shepard who laughed and raised her own.

"At least my hands are nearly fixed," Shepard retorted.

Gaius smiled then turned back to his work.

"I think Sidonis was looking for you." Gaius said with a slight smile. "I have an inkling that we will be jumping later today and he might have some good news for your ship."

"Spoilers?"

"Sorry, Shepard. As much as I respect you I still have a healthy fear of my father's wrath." Gaius smirked. "He really wants to tell you himself."

"Thanks Gaius, for everything." He nodded then went back to work. They took the hint and headed back out.

* * *

They met Sidonis at the elevator to the bridge.

"Commander!" Sidonis extended his hand and give Shepard a firm handshake. "I have heard the good news. Congratulations."

Shepard smiled. "Like you and Mikis didn't know."

Sidonis sighed. "Oh you wound me, to believe that I would keep such information from you."

"Sidonis..."

He laughed and turned to Garrus. "Congratulations Vakarian."

Garrus stared back at him. "Thank you, Sidonis." The old turian nodded then tilted his head at Shepard.

"I believe I may have some good news for you, Commander."

"So Gaius told us..."

"You have spoken to Gaius?"

"Yeah we ran into him down at the control room of the docking bay."

"Hmm. How was he?"

"Fine I think. He was his usual self."

"Good...good. Hmm." Sidonis hit the elevator pad. "Come with me to the bridge. Tristan has someone for you to meet."

In the meeting room next to the bridge, the holo turian form of Tristan along with the holo human form of EDI greeted them.

"EDI! You are ok!"

EDI seemed to struggle for a moment then finally found the words.

"Hello Commander. I am afraid that I am not running with optimal performance. Tristan has been most competent with my program restoration however several key databases have been irreversibly corrupted."

Shepard sat back against the table. "What does that mean?"

Tristan answered, "It means that she is not the same as when she left you. I have done the best that I can using what remained of her program within both the physical extension and the main core on-board the Normandy. I am afraid that she has lost a lot of her emotion programming."

"Emotion programming?"

"The part of her processes that dealt with emotional connections. I have discovered that she had developed an...intimate relationship with your pilot as well as several strong friendship connections with members of your crew from my reconstruction of her memory. However I was unable to retrieve the relevant adjacent data as they are no longer in existence."

Shepard's face fell. "Oh god, Joker is not going to handle that well..."

EDI's holo was impassive. "Tristan has given me working copies of his own emotion programs. I can once more make emotional connections but..."

"What, EDI?"

"I don't know if I wish too, Commander."

"EDI..."

"I have had time on this ship to consider in great detail the consequences of my emotional journey. Following a time of reflection, I feel that it would be better for Mr. Moreau to find a being that is more compatible; perhaps with the same approximate lifespan as his own."

"EDI, I don't think Joker would ever be the type to push you into something that you didn't want."

"I understand, Commander. Tristan allowed me to use the surveillance systems of the Normandy and I have been...concerned by certain behaviors exhibited by Jeff."

"EDI, he loves you and that's not going to disappear over night. Maybe you should consider how you feel rather than worry over Joker. If you still have some feelings then just go with it."

"Commander, that is the source of the issue. I no longer have those emotions. My emotional capacity has been restored and, although I have memories of those times, I no longer have the emotions themselves. I am weary of returning to a similar state as I once was in. I am not sure if I could return to it in spite of what I might desire."

Shepard sighed. She rubbed her neck.

"EDI, I would love to have you back on the Normandy. She doesn't work as well as she did when you were on-board. I will talk with Joker. I promise you that you won't be returning to an awkward situation."

EDI nodded. "I shall delay my return until you have spoken with Jeff. I do not wish to distress him."

Shepard smiled. "I know, EDI. I know. What have you been doing in the meantime?"

"I am locked in to a secure isolated system on the _Ad Astra_. Tristan has been most helpful in filling in the gaps in my recorded memory."

"Sounds like you two have gotten along..."

"It has been educational to meet another AI with similar thought processes."

Shepard quirked a brow. "Is that right?"

"Commander... I will admit that I, once the emotion programs had been transferred, had begun to experience feelings that I once had initially experienced for Jeff. However, Tristan has made it clear that we are incompatible. He has devoted himself to the purpose of this ship and this crew. That it is a quality that I had not expected to see in another AI. He has also encouraged me to renew my relationship with Jeff."

"Oh..."

"I am not ready, Commander. Perhaps in time..."

Shepard smiled sadly. "I will talk to Joker. Take your time, EDI. I want you back and happy."

"Thank you, Commander."

Shepard and Garrus said their goodbyes. Sidonis escorted them to the elevator. "The next jump will be in 6 hours. There was a minor crack discovered in one of the coolant towers. That is taking a bit longer then we hoped to fix."

"If you need a hand, I could free up Tali..."

Sidonis stilled and coughed. "Commander, I appreciate the gesture but I could not accept that help."  
"Sorry, I just forgot for a moment..."  
He gripped his hands behind his back. "No need for apologies. We are not completely certain what we will find at Antaeus so it would be wise to make sure your crew is ready for any eventuality."

"My crew will be ready."

"Goodbye, Commander." Sidonis sauntered away.

* * *

Garrus dragged her unwillingly back to their cabin. She had intended on working until the jump but only two hours in and her energy levels dropped dramatically. She had just finally managed to lose Garrus to the siren call of the Thanix cannon and had attempted to remove a particularly stubborn scope mod from her rifle. She fell asleep on top of the tools at the workstation. She woke up with Cortez gently shaking her by the shoulder.

She had insisted she was fine but the second time she nodded off, she woke up in Garrus's arms in the elevator. She had attempted to struggle and complain but he had held fast. It was hard to hold an argument when the other participant refused to join in. By the time they reached the cabin she was more worn out then she had been. Garrus put her gently on the bed and began to remove her shoes.

"I can do it. I am not a child."

He stood back and let her attempt to do it herself. He smiled as she found she didn't have the energy to even drag herself into a proper upright position.

"Are you done now?"

"No. You can get rid of that smug look on your face."

"Jane..." He sat down beside her energy less body. "...you just pushed yourself too far today. Aside from the baby, you are still healing from your injuries." He gently nipped her ear. "I am going to get some food for you and then leave you rest. I have a few things I need to finish up." He finished removing her shoes and then pulled the sheets over her.

He managed to make a half decent meal which Shepard barely ate. He left the rest on the side cabinet for when she woke up. She had passed out after barely a couple of mouthfuls. He sat for a while beside her watching her sleep, her eyelids twitching and she snored gently. He pushed some stray hair behind her ear then left her.

He had made it to the canteen on his way to the battery when he was unceremoniously thrown against the tables by a massive impact. The entire ship shuddered. He managed to drag himself to the windows. Outside, the docking bay was in disarray with the crew desperately running to steady the Normandy. He could distantly hear Tristan's voice across the comm system in the docking bay.

"All hands, we have a coolant breach. All relevant engineering personnel to the main engine room."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Just a quick note to say thank you for the comments, favs and views! It all encourages me to keep going with this. :) **

Chapter 12

Sabotage

Still more clearly as a Roman,  
Can I see the Legion close,  
As our third rank moved in forward  
And the short sword found our foes.  
_Through a Glass, Darkly  
General George S Patton, Jnr_

Gaius stood with his arms folded across his chest as he and Tiberius watched the engineering crews in environmental suits seal up the damaged coolant tower. "An explosive then." muttered Tiberius. Gaius snorted. "We have either a stowaway or a traitor in our midst."

"That last one is incredibly unlikely."

"Still a possibility. It would explain why it has taken so damn long to fix the engine."

"The fact is the engine is also severely damaged from that big jump we took not that long ago. It's not like we can just go and buy replacements parts. The crew have fabricated from scraps of metal whatever we need. That takes time."

Gaius hummed then waved over Jakus, the head engineer for a private talk. Jakus was an older turian, one of three non hybrids on the ship. He had run the engineering crews on the _Ad Astra_ with brutal efficiency for over twenty years. He was also the master at practical jokes. Every engineering graduate who passed through his crew left with some of the best practical, and practical joke, experience found anywhere in the galaxy.

The old turian stood carefully in the cleaning sprays before he headed out the containment doors.

"What is the deal then?"

Jakus took off his helmet and pointed at the breached side of the coolant tower. "We had just fixed that for a minor breach on the top. I had already informed the captain that it looked as though someone had used a welding tool to burn through the safety glass." Jakus looked back forlornly at the tower. "I spend nearly nine hours fixing that blasted thing. I go away for an hour and then this happens."

Gaius placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Is there anyway that this could have accidentally happened?"

"It was working perfect. If anything I would have expected a breach at the top. I had scanned the entire tower for any cracks and it was all perfect."

"What time did you leave this at? Who was in here when you left?"

"I left at around 1500. The only person in here was Trax. I think he left at 1520 because I met him soon after for lunch and an update on the repairs to the Normandy's hull."

"Thanks Jakus."

The old turian nodded then put back on the helmet of his suit and went back in to harass his crew.

"We need the surveillance videos and to interview Trax."

Tiberius strode away, "I am on it."

Gaius called Jakus on the comm. "How many of the crew need down time?"

"We have about fifteen suffering from fume inhalation, another three from coolant burns along with some others with smaller injuries. In all, we might lose close to twenty to injuries."

"That is a big problem."

"I know. I will work something out."

"Its fine. I know you will. Don't kill yourselves. Get the sick to the med bays as soon as possible. I am sure the medics can sort something out."

"On it, Gaius."

He headed back to the bridge. He needed to talk to his father.

* * *

Shepard was thrown from her bed and her deep sleep by the impact. She hit her head violently against the side cabinet and ended up knocking the plate of food Garrus had left her all over the floor. She sat up gingerly leaning her back against the bed when she felt something warm on her face. She touched it to find she was bleeding profusely. She muttered a few curses under her breath before she dragged herself weakly off the floor. Her head felt like it was going to explode.

She had just reached the bathroom to get a towel when Garrus burst in. He didn't see her at first but freaked out at the messy blood trail she had left.  
"SHEPARD!"  
"No need to shout. I am in here." she murmured. She must have looked bad if Garrus's reaction was anything to go by.  
"Spirits! What the hell happened? Right, down to Chakwas now!"  
"Calm down. Just give me a minute. I am not feeling great."

Garrus ignored her and picked her up. He started a quick pace to the elevator.  
As the elevator descended, Shepard began to feel weaker.  
"Hmm, Garrus?"  
"Yeah? How are you feeling?"  
"I don't think I can keep my eyes open."  
"Stay awake! Just stay awake. Talk to me."  
"About what?" she murmured hazily.  
"Tell me...how you feel about the baby?"  
"Hmm happy but not sure."  
"Why aren't you sure? You practically saved the galaxy and a baby has you worried?"

"I don't think I was supposed to live."

Garrus went wide-eyed with shock.  
"What makes you think that?"

Shepard's voice became distant and she mumbled, "Just a hunch. The guys never mentioned me being involved in anything. They all have said about how its great to finally meet me. I just assumed I had died a hero and that's why they came all the way to Earth first. They could save me to help them, this hero from the past. I...I don't want to disappoint them. They are a good bunch."

"You won't disappoint. You never have."  
Garrus swallowed anxiously then shifted her place in his arms. The elevator pinged open and he ran to the med bay. Chakwas directed him to place her carefully on a bed.

"Commander, can you hear me?"

"Hmm hum. I can hear you."

"Ok, I need to scan you so just stay still..

Chakwas maneuvered the device over her head and then down her body. "Ok. You have an intra-cranial hemorrhage. I am going to have keep you here for at least the night."

Garrus turned to her. "How you are you going to treat her?"

"Garrus, there is nanites swarming all over it. I can see where the intra-cranial pressure was building but it is decreasing rapidly. The hemorrhage has been completely stopped and it looks like the nanites are even cleaning up the clotted areas. The nanites have it covered. I am going to keep her in for observation just in case."

She took a quick look at his armor. "You might need to get that cleaned."

Garrus looked down and saw to his horror that it was covered in Shepard's blood. He looked back at Shepard. Sections of her hair were still wet with blood although the wound near her hairline had now closed. He let a keening noise out from his throat.

"Garrus.." Chakwas put her hand on his arm. "..I will clean her up. Go and find out what happened."

He turned to her. "The baby?"

"The baby is fine. I did check that too. He is fine, a little shaken up by the adrenaline rush his mother received but otherwise perfect."

He stared at Shepard, unwilling to leave.

"Garrus, go. Shepard is not going to be able to command right now. It falls to you."

He went close and gently stroked Shepard's face.

"Don't make me force you out, Vakarian." Chakwas shouted in her best commanding voice.

He snarled as he turned back to Chakwas. "I want an update every half hour."

"That is a bit much, don't you think?"

"No. Every half hour. No excuses, Doctor."

Chakwas rolled her eyes and nodded. He gave one last glance at Shepard before he stormed out.

* * *

He walked past the repair crews who were moving the Normandy back onto the suspension fields. They watched him with concern as they saw the red blood over his armor and the anger that contorted his face. He stormed up to the bridge where he ran into Gaius and Sidonis in a deep conversation. They both turned to stare at him and his blood stained armor.

"Vakarian, what has happened?"

"Shepard is hurt. What the hell is going on?"

Gaius looked at him with worry etched across his face. "What do you mean? Is she ok?"

Garrus's voice was warbling with rage. "She is fine. She hit her head badly when the Normandy jolted. I have just been practically thrown out of the med bay by our doctor. Now what happened?"

He noticed Sidonis placing a calming hand on Gaius's elbow. He turned to Garrus.

"I am sorry to hear about the Commander. I understand that this is distressing for you."

"You have no fucking idea. So I am here to find out why this happened."

"We suspect we have a saboteur on board."

Garrus paced back and forth. "A saboteur? What has happened to make you believe that?"

Gaius stepped forward. "One of our coolant towers ruptured. We suspect it was a small explosive charge. We are waiting for the engineers to make the rupture safe before we can get in to take better readings."

Garrus frowned. "Any delay and the traces of explosive could diminish, especially if there is a serious chemical leak."

"Our engineers are taking scans as they work so we can use that data if we need to. The rupture happened at a non-pressure critical point. There was no reason for it to rupture the way it did without outside help."

Garrus stopped his pacing. "I want in on finding whoever did this."

Gaius opened his mouth to protest when Sidonis spoke. "I agree. You are former C-Sec. We could use a detective on this."

He nodded to Sidonis and watched as Gaius turned to a crewman that had arrived with a datapad. He scanned it briefly, thanked the crewmen then uploaded a copy of its contents to his omnitool.

He turned to Garrus. "Here. It's the list of people who have accessed the engine room since the first incident."

"First incident?"

"That same coolant tower was only just fixed. Our main engineer suspected that a welding tool burned through the containment unit at one of the critical pressure points. They had finished the repairs today and they had also performed a micro fracture scan of the entire unit. The detailed report is on there too."

"That is more than a hint that someone is sabotaging the ship!"

Gaius flinched. "Look. At the time it was as likely that one of the workers made a handling error. There is constant welding work going on with those units, especially where that minor breach occurred."

Garrus scanned the datapad. "Lets get to the surveillance videos and this last guy...Trax."

He turned at Gaius who had grabbed his shoulder. "You should change your armor."

He glanced down. The red blood had dried and left large stains. "I don't have time to go back to the Normandy. We need to get on top of this so they don't get a second chance."

"Right. Follow me."

* * *

Gaius led him to his own cabin. Garrus took a look around. It was practically sterile. While Sidonis's room had been filled with pictures of family and friends, this was empty of such things. Gaius had made no personal impact on the space and left it purely functional. Gaius called him into the bedroom. He had laid out a spare set of armor similar to his own.

"Thanks but I am not sure if this will fit. Its seems wider."

"The armor will shrink to fit you. Just get into it and leave your other set over there." He pointed at an empty chair in the corner. "I will get that set delivered back to the Normandy once it's cleaned. Call me once you are in the suit and I'll show you how to shrink it."

"About the gloves and boots..."

"It's turian shaped so you shouldn't have a problem. Designed for three fingers and toes not five."

He headed out. Garrus removed his own armor while he looked around at the room. It was just as empty as the living space was with very little sign of who lived there. A glint of something caught his eye. He quickly put on the new armor which hung loose around him. He picked up the object that caught his interest. It had been half hidden behind a couple of carelessly thrown datapads on the side table. He knew a holo imager when he saw one. Some family photos he assumed as he pressed a button.

The holo activated and showed the image of a beautiful young turian woman. It was taken on a beach under clear skies and she was clearly a hybrid from her five-fingered hands that lay crossed on her lap. She had smaller than average cream-colored plates with light blue eyes and she wore something like the outfits the medics wore on the _Ad Astra_. It was obvious it had been taken on a break or just after work as she had some datapads in a pile beside where she sat demurely on a picnic blanket with some picnic food. She was smiling shyly at the camera, a faint blush tingeing her visible skin.

The picture flicked as a new image cycled through. This time the woman sat holding a grey plated little baby turian seemingly unaware of the camera. The baby was giggling at something while the woman had wide-spread mandibles with her tongue out in jest. The image flicked again.

It was a group family photo of the Sidonis family. Sidonis and a human woman with brown eyes and brown hair with grey streaks sat in the middle surrounded by family. They held hands and both had bright smiles. Two turians who took strongly after Lantar stood to the left and just behind the couple with what were obviously their partners and small children. To the right stood Gaius, who held in his right arm a little boy who looked exactly like him. The little boy was pulling a face while Gaius was sticking his tongue out between his mouth plates with a big grin. He had his left hand in a clearly possessive way around the waist of the small and obviously shy woman who had been in the previous photos. She was smiling warmly.

Garrus turned around in surprise as Gaius wandered in. "You were being too quiet."

"Sorry. I just...I didn't mean to pry at your personal things."

"Its alright."

Gaius took the holo out of Garrus's grasp, smiled faintly at the image displayed then put it back where it had been.

"She is a beautiful woman."

Gaius looked at him, some emotion seeming to form behind those blue eyes.

"Your wife, I mean." He pointed at the still active imager which was still cycling through the images.

"Your son is just like you too."

Gaius grabbed the collar of the suit and pressed a button.

"She was and he...he was too much like me. I would have preferred if he had taken after his mother a bit more. Just press here. It will retract it down to your size."

Garrus pressed the button then cautiously glanced at Gaius.

"I am sorry."

The other turian turned his head to look at him.

"I didn't know that they were...I am so sorry."

"You didn't know so you have no need to be. Trust me, the ones who took them from me were far more than sorry at the end." Gaius adjusted a few bits on the armor. "There. It looks good."

He scanned the clean arm of Garrus's armor and recorded the paint scheme. He then sent the details to the suit and it changed to reflect similar colors.

Garrus was lost for words, his mandibles fluttered in distress. Gaius noticed his silence.

"Are you ok?" Garrus tried to talk but words failed him.

"Hey. It's alright." Gaius hesitated then placed a hand on Garrus's shoulder. "Its been a long time since that all happened. You don't need to feel bad about not knowing. It's not like you could have."

Garrus choked out, "How long since...?"

"Ten years to the day in another month. Well, in my time at least."

Garrus's voice started a faint underlying shaky hum that was a sign of distress. Gaius caught his right mandible and dragged him to face him.

"Look I understand that you are a bit emotional right now with Shepard being hurt. You need to pull yourself together."

Garrus nodded and took a deep breath. "Forgive me. This is not a normal reaction from me. I've just been under a lot of pressure."

The other turian just stared at him then burst out laughing.

"What did I say?"

The hybrid looked at him with something close to warmth in his eyes instead of his usual cold gaze that he seemed to reserve for Garrus.

"It's nice to know that once in a while there is actual emotions in there instead of just stone. Come on. We have things to do."

Gaius grabbed a customized rifle from the gun rack next to the door. Garrus watched as Gaius then squeezed his fingers together to fit a three-fingered glove.

"Why do you do that?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"Force your hands into those gloves. Surely you could get some to fit your own hands."

Gaius looked down at the gloves. "It is useful to be able to play the part of a good law-abiding member of the Hierarchy. It gets you further then being a freak."

He tilted his head to look at Garrus. "Come on. Tiberius has got the videos and Trax pinned down somewhere."  
Gaius tapped out a message on his omni tool. He waited for a familiar ping as Tiberius responded. He quickly scanned the message before he glanced at Garrus.

"So Mr. C-Sec Detective, where do you want to start on this; Vids or Trax?"


	13. Chapter 13

**hey guys! just another quick note to say thanks for all the views, reviews and favorites. :)**

* * *

Chapter 13

Intruder

Once again I feel the anguish  
Of that blistering treeless plain  
When the Parthian showered death bolts,  
And our discipline was in vain.  
_Through a Glass, Darkly  
General George S Patton, Jnr_

They started with the surveillance vids; searching for any discrepancy or clue to what might have occurred. The camera had been placed high over the main door and afforded a view over most of the main engine room. On first glance it seemed pretty clean. Trax enters at 14:20. Jakus finishes his work on the unit at 14:51 and then leaves the room. No sign of anything until Trax passes by on his way out at 15:17. Gaius poured over the footage, looking for any sign of what had happened. The preliminary results from the scans taken by the engineers who shut down the damaged coolant chamber indicated explosive compounds.

Garrus cast a nervous glance over at him, a question on the tip of his tongue that he could no longer hold in. "So what was her name?"

"Hmm?" said Gaius absentmindedly. Garrus mumbled, "Your wife. What was her name?"

Gaius turned and stared at him. "I...hmm...I... Heh." He turned back to the screen.

"I haven't been asked that in a very long time."

"Sorry, I don't mean to push you. I just kinda wanted to know more about them."

Silence fell once again as they continued their work. After about twenty minutes Gaius spoke up.

"Her name was Amata. She insisted that we named our son after me so he ended up being named Gaius John Sidonis." Garrus looked over at him cautiously. "That is a good name." The turian smiled to himself while focused on the footage. "Yeah it was." He stopped for a moment.

He left a small visual cleaning program to run and then he turned to face Garrus. "My wife was a doctor. She barely knew what a gun was let alone ever fired one. She lived the "primum non nocere", the "first, do no harm." she had sworn as part of an oath when she finally became a doctor." He turned back to the screen and continued his scanning of the footage now cleared of light anomalies from the main drive.

"Tiberius would have you believe that we were not a match, that I have a "type" and that she did not fit the bill." Gaius smiled wistfully at a memory. "But I adored her from the moment I first saw her.."

Gaius's smile faded. "I think I have something. Right at this moment there is a glitch...just there...did you see the small wrench here at this wall?"

Gaius pointed at a tiny section of actual screen but it was clear once you noticed it. A tiny wrench was just visible; half hidden by a support structure. It was there then suddenly it wasn't.

"They altered the feed." muttered Garrus.

"For about six minutes too; from 15:05 to 15:11." He had forwarded the footage until the wrench magically reappeared.

"So we know they are not incompetent with computer systems." mused Gaius. He leaned his head on his hand that was upright on the table. "I would imagine they used this time to place a charge but I don't actually see anything on the coolant unit itself after the glitch."

Garrus stared then pointed at the screen. "Look right there, for a moment you can see a flicker on the side of the unit. They could have put the explosives on with a stealth shield in place to hide it."

"We need to talk to Trax. If he saw anything or..."

"He could be the guy who did it."

Gaius snorted. "That is incredibly unlikely although I might be surprised."  
Garrus just stared at him.  
"Tiberius has Trax in one of the interview rooms on deck fourteen. Just give him a call and he can direct you."

"You are not going?"

Gaius smiled. "I think the ex C-Sec should take my place."

* * *

The light coloured turian sat uncomfortably in front of Tiberius and Garrus. His five-fingered hands drummed a unrecognisable beat on the table as he glanced nervously between the two impassive faces in front of him.

"Ok, Trax. Lets run this from the beginning. You say you were in the maintenance shafts under the main engine room?"

"Yeah. Jakus would be able to vouch for me. It was my turn on the roster for pulling gunk duty and I just headed straight down to the underflows."

Tiberius raised an eyebrow. "Gunk duty? Never heard of it."

Trax smiled. "Well, you non-engineers don't know all of the shitty jobs that we have to do down there. The gunk underflows are where the old inefficient coolant run off. It gets reprocessed but sometimes it can get...messy down there. Large clumps can clog up the flows so once a week someone gets to do the gunk run and break the stuff up."

Trax's face betrayed his disgust of the job.  
Garrus watched his face for any tell-tale signs of lying. "So you drew the short straw for this one then, Trax?"

The turian glanced at Garrus nervously. "There is a rota. We all have to do it, even Jakus has his week."  
Garrus smiled. "That seems fair. But I'd imagine a lot of things go on in the engineering department that no one knows about."

Trax stiffened. "No, sir. Jakus tells everything to the captain and we tell everything to Jakus."

"Oh come now. You expect me to believe that none of you keep secrets, that none of you hide anything from each other."

Trax became angry, his facial plates contorting as he tried to control his indignation. "Look, we are family here and we don't keep secrets. We all depend on each other to survive."  
Garrus backed off on that point. "Alright, what happened today then? I mean there is a lot of your "family" hurt and in the med bay now because of this. The last person in there was you."

Trax swallowed. "I have been stuck repairing the Normandy since it docked. The only reason I went into the engine room was because it was my turn for the gunk run. I went in at around 14:00 and was out to have food with Jakus at around 15:20. We ran through some reports and some issues that I noticed that day that I flagged to be fixed."

Tiberius spoke up, "One second. What issues did you notice?"

Trax turned to the more familiar face with relief. "When you spend all day in a place you can miss problems. I noticed the door was opening and shutting by itself. I just pointed out that the electric current was probably fluctuating again and triggering the door to open."

Tib sat up close. "When did you notice this?"

"Ahem, it was not that long after I arrived in. I did the gunk run and then, when I got up from the underflows, the door was closing but no one was there. It's not that big an issue. It has happened a lot."

Tiberius stood up. "Trax, this is important information. What did Jakus say?"  
"I think he added it to daily report he sends Sidonis."  
"Ok. Trax, there is a strong possibility that the door opening by itself was not fault in the system. It is highly likely it was the saboteur."

Trax's browplates furrowed. "You mean I was in there when..."  
"Yeah. We need to know everything that you noticed from the time you walked in to the time you walked out."

* * *

Garrus, Gaius and Tiberius stood with Sidonis on the bridge.

"So we can assume that we have an intruder."

The old turian let out a sigh. Gaius glanced at Tiberius, who nodded in return, then he spoke up.

"We think the cultists left an inflitrator in orbit around Kurinth who then snuck aboard. But, luckily, we have an idea on how to find them."

Sidonis spread his arms wide and then folded them across his chest. "Go on."

"I think we should use the nanite frequencies."

"Alright...explain what you mean."

Gaius leaned forward and rested his arms on the small table they stood around.

"All credit to Tiberius on this one. It's quite ingenious. We know the cultists are not going to be a hybrid because of our immunity to the Aegrus. If we move all the non hybrids into the Normandy, that includes you, we can use the scanners to search for life forms on board. The nanites and their frequencies always cause us hybrids to turn up as some sort of synthethics on the scanners from more...natural life. If we have the non-hybrids centralised then.."

"You will be able to see any strays."

"Exactly. They might be using stealth suits but it can't shield them from the life form scan that Tristan designed. The only problem is if we don't find anything..."

Sidonis nodded. "Its a good start and at the very least worth a shot. I'll get in touch with Jakus and Karas. When can we get the scan started?"

"Straight away."

"Alright. Vakarian, you are with me." He opened his omni tool and sent out a quick message. "Lets get down to the Normandy. Boys, let's get this started."

* * *

Garrus sat with Sidonis, Karas and Jakus in the Normandy mess hall. He had arrived back and immediately checked on Shepard. Chakwas had kept him informed as he had wished. Shepard was deep in sleep and, after fourty minutes or so of staying by her side, he left her to peaceful dreams.

He drank some of the turian tea that the others insisted that he try as the three older turians were telling stories of how they all ended up on Omega.

"Well, I think we all know what happened to Lantar." said Jakus with a smirk. Sidonis merely smiled before sipping his tea. "Although I will admit that Kate was one hell of a looker...for a human of course."

"Why thank you, Jakus. Your wife was very pretty too."

Jakus barked out a laugh. "You are damn right! Prettiest thing on that station! Vakarian, I met my wife on Earth after the war. She was a scout for the Alliance. She kicked my ass in cards, took all my money and ended up taking a lot more besides. I eventually took her home with me to Palaven when the relays finally got back up and running. Our kids are pretty great too, little fighters like she was." Jakus smiled then drank deep from his cup. "And she was the prettiest damn thing on that station, Lantar." Sidonis started laughing.

Karas, a female turian engineer, sighed. "You must forgive them, Vakarian. They are always like this." Garrus smiled at her. "How did you end up here, Karas? I bet you have a far more interesting story then the guys here." Karas smiled as the other two started to argue that point.

"Do you really want to know?"

"I would love to hear it. I think it will probably be as epic as the other stories." Garrus said diplomatically.

Karas's old green eyes shimmered in the light. "Well I was born on Invictus. I grew up there and, like many from my own poor area, joined the Blue Suns once I was old enough. I never actually went for citizenship."

"Really?"

"My parents had died when I was young and although I had people who would have sponsored me, I felt that I wanted to just..fly free I guess. I always felt constrained by the way the Hierarchy worked. So I was this young rebellious turian and I fled with mercs into the Terminus systems."

She put down her cup. "I loved it. I had everything that I wanted, I could fight, drink and fuck as much as I wanted. Being young I did not believe in moderation or repercussions. I met my husband when I was 26, just five years before the Reapers came. My merc unit received word of this Alliance scientific crew who had been sent out to do an initial investigation of the Omega 4 relay for the Alliance. It was an easy job; the scientists could barely hold a gun between them and we had planned to ransom them back for a tidy sum."

Karas got a far away look in her eyes.

"There was this one scientist, a young male named Jack. He had this shock of brown hair that he could never get under control and these big grey eyes. He never talked. We would tell him what to do and he would just nod and do it. I used to think that perhaps there was something wrong with him, maybe he had lost his tongue or something but when we checked it was in place and intact. We noticed that the others of his group tended to treat him badly when they were left alone for extended periods in their cells; actually taunting him to talk."

She took a sip of her tea. "We couldn't figure it out. One day, about a week into their confinement, I got picked to drop off their rations. Just as I opened the cell to throw them in, they actually jumped me. I was complacent, too young and full of myself."

She put down the cup again.

"I fought them off and closed the cell door. They started shouting out to Jack to let them out. That's when I realised that he had escaped out of my sight. He stood there in the corridor staring at me. My arm was pretty hurt at that stage and my sidearm was just out of reach. He did something I didn't expect and, from the cries of rage from the others, the opposite of what they wanted. He helped me. He helped me pop my arm back into place and actually brought me back my gun. I remember he flushed this bright red and couldn't bring himself to look in my eyes. I gave him another empty cell to himself. If I put him in with the others they would have killed him. After that I made it my business to visit him for an hour each day just to check on him as I convinced myself. Two weeks into their stay with us, he finally talked. Spirits bless him, he had a stutter."

Karas smiled this wide grin with her mandibles flaring out.

"The first time he talked since his capture was an attempt to say hello to me. He got so angry at himself. He had this immense frustration with his inability to say words without having to struggle. I found him endearing. He was not like anyone else that I had ever met. It was far too easy for me to get attached to him and I realised how much I had just three weeks later. The Alliance deal was slow. They had a policy of saying that they didn't deal with hostage takers but they usually did once the uproar died down. We picked up an asari maiden who we were delivering back to her mother. We just had to drop her to Omega where she would be picked up to be returned to Thessia. An even easier job then the Alliance scientists. We had a lack of cells at the time and she ended up being housed with Jack."

Karas coughed as she seemed to become a little uncomfortable at the next part. "She had never seen a human before. When I did my first patrol by, she was making some pretty heavy, and unwanted, advances. I walked in to the asari with her hands down his pants while kissing his neck. Jack was trying to get away from her, his stutter made worse by his anxiety for her to stop. He was not a man capable of being physically violent with people. I just became so angry. She was lucky she lived as I went into a blind rage that resulted in me wounding her quite badly. It was Jack that stopped me from killing her. The other mercs just shrugged it off and dragged her to the medical bay. It only mattered that she was living on delivery.

"We sat alone together in his cell for a while. I couldn't find the words. There was just this visceral rush and suddenly I didn't know myself anymore. I tried to say something but the words spilled out all jumbled. He just cupped my cheek with his hand and then he kissed me."

Karas looked up at Garrus.

"So that was it. He was mine from that point on. I arranged for him to escape and got him on a transport back to council space. I thought perhaps he would forget about me and that maybe then I could forget him but he never did. He always wrote, he found ways to sneak to Omega to met me for shore leave and, at one stage, he had about twenty false identities just so he could be with me. He was the one who bought me the medical nanites. He saved up for them for nearly eight months. I was working on getting away from the Blue Suns but getting out is a lot harder than joining up. I was going to have to take my time. Then suddenly the Reapers were here. I lost touch with Jack shortly after Earth had been attacked. He had been there for a scientific conference. I abandoned my unit, stole a small ship from the Blue Suns base that I was on and set a course for Earth. I was just reaching the last relay that would jump me into the Sol system when I finally got a reply to all my urgent messages to him. He was alive and on the Citadel. I wasted no time; I practically dragged him onto my ship and we disappeared. We spent the war hiding in out in remote systems far from the populated areas."

She thoughtfully scratched her chin.  
"I am not ashamed that I did not fight against the Reapers. Jack would have died; I know that for a certainty. He was not a fighter and he would not leave my side. We happened to be not far from Omega when the mass relay was hit by that burst of energy. I ended up pregnant and I believe Sidonis has informed you of how Omega ended up being changed. Jack and I were on Omega already when they all rolled in to town. My two beautiful daughters and my three handsome sons still live there."  
Garrus smiled. "A big family then."  
Karas laughed. "Oh yes. We had planned only for one more after the first surprise but...we were repeatedly not quite as careful as we should have been. We never regretted it."

Sidonis's omni tool flashed. "Gaius, how did the scan go?"  
Gaius's voice boomed in the mess hall. "We have a guest. Only one and they are currently in the closed off starboard section of deck eight."  
"Any idea on species?"

"Not yet. There is a lot of static interference since we are still close to Kurnith and Parnitha but it looks like whoever it is actually managed to get a small, almost propulsion-less vessel into that last large hull breach that crosses starboard decks six to nine. Tib has extended the shielding so we can get gravity and some atmosphere in there. We are about to head in."

"Hold up on that. I want Vakarian to go with you."

"Understood."

Jakus sighed. "Well this is gonna slow down that last major repair." Karas hummed in agreement.

Sidonis turned to Garrus. "You best get a move on."

* * *

When he reached Tiberius and Gaius, they stood at a sealed door. They were both fully suited up and indicated that he too should do the same. They headed inside with weapons drawn. The place was a mess. A massive hole in the side went up into the two floors above and down into another. The ceilings and floors were in the process of collapsing into each other with large sections bending or hanging down dangerously.

Tiberius wandered into an adjacent room while Gaius holstered his rifle and took a good look around.

Gaius stood with his hands on his hips as Kurinth provided an impressive backdrop to his quiet reflection. Garrus took a step towards him when suddenly Gaius flicked his gaze to something to his right, instinctively activated his biotics before he was slammed backwards by a shockwave into an already unstable wall behind him. Bits of the wreckage flew like shrapnel as the wall collapsed along with what remained of the floor above and crushed Gaius beneath their combined weight. Garrus was in shock. Tiberius emerged from the connecting room and charged into a figure that Garrus had barely registered. He was focused on the wreck where Gaius was trapped.

The dark young hybrid cracked his knuckles then he smirked. Tiberius dodged an initial flurry of punches before he went low and took the legs out of his opponent. The intruder hit the floor heavily before flipping up and activating a omni tool blade. Tiberius, displaying his agility and speed, quickly dodged the first swing; caught the offending arm with the blade then in one quick motion removed the omni tool entirely. He flipped back out of reach and the two faced each other among the piles of scrap metal.

Garrus was desperately trying to get the heavy debris off the trapped turian hybrid.

"GAIUS! Can you hear me? For fuck sake, answer!" He heaved another large piece off the pile. He grimaced with the muscle strain as he dragged another larger piece off. He stopped for a moment and panted with the effort. "Spirits damn it Gaius! Answer me!" He glanced over to the melee at the other side of the large room. Tiberius was incredible to watch. He was fast, dodging attacks while getting in quick jabs before slipping away. The intruder was shaped like a human or asari but the helmet kept him from identifying for definite. He turned back to the pile. He caught a brief glimpse of a biotic field just beneath some of the heavier slabs that fell. He had to get them off him.

Tiberius ducked under a particular frustrated swing from his opponent. He found it too easy to keep one step ahead, the problem was keeping the fight away from the other turian in the room who was trying desperately to help get Gaius out from the rubble. His feet were nimble as he danced away from another desperate lunge from the attacker. "_I could do this all day." _he mused to himself.

Another lunge and he ducked in with a hit to the lower back. He skipped away from any retaliation. He was really starting to enjoy this. The attacker screamed and charged him. Tiberius turned and ran vertically up the wall, his four front toes giving him tremendous grip as his powerful leg muscles drove him up. Once he was about half way, he used those same powerful muscles to push himself away from the wall in a back flip to land perfectly behind the intruder. With lightning quick reflexes he punched the same spot in the lower back then once more danced away from a desperate retribution strike. He smiled to himself as his opponent staggered from the last blow. He could end this now at any point but this was more fun.

Garrus continued dragging the slabs until he was pushed back by something emerging. He backed up quickly and watched as the biotic field expanded, lifting the remaining wreckage up into the air. The massive pieces of debris began to float away suspended by the field before they were suddenly fired at speed. They slammed into the saboteur who was in the midst of charging Tiberius again. Tib himself had leapt backwards out of the way of the incoming pieces of the wreckage. The room shook from the impact. Garrus looked to the source. Gaius stood, his body glowing blue out of cracks in his armor but his eyes, his eyes no longer held any trace of colour. They shone blinding light as the projectiles he sent crushed the unknown assailant into the far sturdier wall.

"Gaius.." Garrus tentatively reached out with his hand.

The turian shook his head as if trying to shake something out of it before he let his biotics die down. He blinked rapidly until finally the light died and he had once more his familiar blue eyes. He glanced at Garrus and ignored the offered hand. "I am fine. Tiberius?"

"I am here, Brother." Tiberius walked over slowly to his unconscious opponent.

"Grab her. We could use some decent information."

Tiberius thoughtfully scratched his head. "She will be unlikely to give it without a fight."

Gaius rubbed his fist into his palm.

"We all know how to get information out of these people. Lets not wait around."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! Thanks again for all the comments! They are very much appreciated. This chapter is a bit on the violent side and has scenes of a violent nature against children. I know its not nice but it will help explain some of the other future's history. Just a quick warning. Do let me know what you think.  
**

* * *

Chapter 14

The Darkness Inside

I remember all the suffering  
Of those arrows in my neck.  
Yet, I stabbed a grinning savage  
As I died upon my back.  
_Through a Glass, Darkly  
General George S Patton, Jnr_

The asari sat in the interrogation room, bruised and battered with dried blood around her nose and mouth. Gaius looked in through the one-way glass as the asari sat completely motionless and stared at a point on the table in front of her. Tiberius stood beside him. "You want help on this?"

Gaius turned his cold gaze to his friend. "No. It is best I do this myself. You never had the stomach for this kind of work."

The darker turian swallowed then nodded. "What do you need?"

"Free up docking bay 2. Make sure everyone stays away, especially the norms. Away from both the bay and the main path to it from here. She is more than likely infectious. Inform Tristan to purge all areas that we pass through."

"Understood."

Gaius cracked his knuckles than clenched his fists before he headed into the room. The asari turned her eyes to him and he saw the tell-tale signs of Aegrus infection, tendrils of murky green swimming in the iris like a parasite. He smirked.

* * *

Tiberius headed out to docking bay 1. Shepard was now fully awake and back in command. She stood and chatted with ease with the three older turians that were taking their leave.

"No point in saying your goodbyes," Tiberius said as he walked towards the small group. "In fact, it would be best if you all remained here."

Sidonis folded his arms as Garrus raised a browplate. "What do you mean?" asked the old turian.

"Gaius is...interrogating the prisoner." The three old turians all grimaced. Jakus turned to Shepard, "Commander, why don't we get some lunch? It's best that we stay out of hearing range." Karas muttered an agreement, her eyes troubled. Sidonis glared at Tiberius who avoided the gaze. "So you left him deal with it alone?"

"You know Gaius. He doesn't need help in this."

"No. He doesn't need help but he does need someone to rein him in. You remember what happened the last time you just went along with his plan."

Tiberius snorted. "That was something else entirely and they more than deserved it. I know you have never agreed with what happened but tough shit. It did happen."

Sidonis snarled and grabbed the younger turian by the cowl and practically slammed him into the Normandy's hull. "You listen to me, Tiberius Victus! You and my son killed an entire world, put every last man, woman and child to the torch. Do you think that I will ever accept that it was necessary?!"

Tiberius broke Sidonis's grasp on his cowl and shoved him backwards.

"FUCK YOU, LANTAR! You didn't see what we saw down there! You stand there judging us for a choice we made but you never had to look at what _they _did, what they did even to your own fucking GRANDCHILD!" Tiberius screamed at Sidonis, rage burning through him.

The two were practically at the point of an all out brawl. Jakus grabbed the old turian and pulled him back while Garrus stood in front of Tiberius.

"Stand down! You are not god-damn children!" Shepard's voice broke through their rage. She turned and spoke in commanding tones to Sidonis, "Get inside with Jakus and Karas. I'll talk to you later." She stood with her arms folded staring at the younger turian. "We need to talk right now, Tiberius."

The old turian growled lowly then let Jakus lead him inside. Garrus held on to the young turian until they were gone. He let him go and was mildly amused when Tib pushed him away. He watched as he adjusted his armor and paced a little.

Shepard tilted her head at him. He was tense and probably best to start on relatively light subjects she thought. "Victus huh? Not quite a common name."

He refused to meet her gaze. "Yeah? What about it?"

She took a chance.

"Nothing. Your father...he doesn't seem like the type to like humans that way and... after what happened with Tarquin..."

She could see Tiberius visibly bristling.

"He wasn't. It was a one night thing after drinking a bar dry on Earth. My mother had her own issues to deal with. She left me with him. Every couple of years or so she would send a gift and letters. He sent her pictures of me on my birthday every year."

He steadfastly refused to look at them. Shepard coughed. "I knew your brother, Tarquin. He was a good man and..."

He interrupted sharply, "Commander, I appreciate that you are trying to be kind but you really don't need to. My father told me enough about my brother. It was bad enough growing up in the bloody shadow of a dead man then for you to start reminding me of how I am still the lesser son."

"Tiberius, I didn't mean..."

Tiberius rubbed the sides of his temples while still refusing to meet Garrus's and Shepard's gaze.

"I am sorry for being touchy on the subject of my family." He turned and faced them, his hands folded behind his back with his yellow eyes full of intent. Shepard wondered how she had not seen that honorable turian she first met on Menae in him before. "Understand that I loved my father very much and we were close but that doesn't mean we were perfect."

"Why is Sidonis worried about Gaius?" Garrus's voice was soft but his question resonated as though he had shouted it in the docking bay. Tiberius let out a small sigh. "Gaius can lose himself in his rage. He never used to be like this but something happened that changed him."

"When his wife and son were killed. How does that relate to an entire planet being destroyed?"

Tiberius stared at him, his eyes wide. "How do you know that? That his wife and son..."

"He told me. Not a lot but I know they are not living."

Tiberius took up his pacing again. He stopped and turned to gaze at them.

"There is a lot that you don't know then."

Tiberius rubbed his neck. "It is not my place to inform you. I am also not saying anything about the planet. Gaius can tell you if he feels its right."  
The hybrid glanced at the door leading to docking bay 2. "He gets angry, that is all you need to know."

His mandibles flicked against his face, making a distinct clicking sound. "I have to go and find him. Sidonis was right. I shouldn't have left him do this alone. I just...I don't have the same coolness that he has for this type of work."

Shepard took a step towards him. "What the hell is he doing?""

Tiberius just stared at her then headed away as he replied, "You don't want to know."

* * *

A loud bang and screaming from the neighboring docking bay got their attention. Tiberius attempted to stop them going over only to find himself out maneuvered by the couple. The noise was loud enough to alert Sidonis and the others who rushed out to join Shepard and Garrus going into docking bay 2.

Garrus managed to hack the locked connecting doors. They opened to find the asari bloody and beaten, her blood pooling in a strange mix of red and green that bubbled on the floor. Gaius paced in front of her, his armor splattered with red and green. "Tell me the truth, Vima, and I'll make your end quick..." He turned to the audience he now had. "What the hell are you lot doing here? Get out! She is infectious!"

Shepard tried to step closer and was stopped by a mass field. Tristan spoke across the comm, "I activated containment procedures once General Vakarian hacked the door. A necessary precaution."

Gaius grunted. He turned back to the cowering asari. "Speak up. You were about to tell me what I want to know." The asari started crying. "Please sir! I don't know what you are on about." Gaius stared at her for a moment then struck her with the back of his hand, breaking her nose in the process. The asari stood up with her nose bleeding. Her demeanor changed from innocent victim to snarling assailant as she biotically charged at Gaius. Their biotics clashed, the light blinding.

* * *

The light receded and they found themselves in an alien landscape. They stood in what looked like a strange woodland. "This is Palaven!" exclaimed Jakus. Silver grass waved in the light breeze as the slightly greener but strangely tentacled trees rustled overhead. The bright light dappled the ground where they saw two little turian boys laughing and chasing each other among the tree trunks. They were obviously brothers, both with light grey plates and bright blue eyes. "Gaius.." whispered Sidonis.

Garrus's mandibles flickered against his face as he watched his "sons" chasing each other.

Gaius's feet were barefoot and his four toes along with his strong musculature gave him the advantage over the normal turian boy chasing him. His brother was struggling to keep the pace and Gaius deliberately slowed just enough to let him catch up. They tumbled to the ground, giggling as they collided. "Ha! Got you, big brother." The little boy beamed with his mandibles whirling happily. Gaius smiled. "You got me, Hadrian." They sat on the ground with their legs all entangled. Hadrian lifted up one of Gaius's feet and started moving the toes. "I like your feet." he chirped. They lay side by side and looked up through the forest canopy.

"Hey Gaius?"

"Yeah?"

"You are gonna stay this time right? I don't like it when you go away."

Gaius's little face became thoughtful. "I gotta go and stay with Mommy but I'll be back." Hadrian turned on to his side facing his brother. "I am always lonely when you go." Gaius turned to face him. "Hey, you know next time I visit it will be your birthday. Then you will be my age!"

Hadrian grinned. He jumped on to his brother and started play fighting. Gaius pushed him back giggling. Hadrian stumbled then accidentally hit his nose on a stray root. "Oww." His brother rushed over. "I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" Hadrian nodded. He took away his hand to reveal a tiny cut just inside the nostril. "It's not too bad." They both froze as they heard a woman's voice screaming for Hadrian. Gaius started trembling. Hadrian looked at him. "I'll tell her I fell! I'll make her leave you alone!" His little voice warbled with fear and desperation. They saw a shaky figure making its way into the woods to them.

A pretty turian woman stumbled into the little clear area the boys sat in. She was obviously drunk, her voice slurred and she was finding it hard to stay upright. Garrus recognized her immediately as Perdita. "Hadrian, come here! I have called you for hours!" Hadrian sat up slowly, his little legs a little shaky as he stepped over to his mother. She squinted her eyes to look at him then suddenly gripped him hard by his right mandible. "OWW! Mommy, that hurts!" She ignored him and stared at the faint trickle of blood that ran down from his nose. "What happened to you?! Was it that little freak?" she spat out with venom. Sidonis started snarling and Tiberius clenched his fists with his eyes focused with hate on the woman.

Gaius opened his mouth to deny the allegation when he grimaced hard as she grabbed him violently by his fringe. She lifted him off the ground with the boy squealing in pain.

"I knew you were trouble the day your whore of a mother turned back up. Your father is only part of your life because he is so damn honourable."

She dragged Gaius through the forest, his little body twisting and shivering uncontrollably as tears burned out of his eyes. Hadrian ran after her, screaming hysterically for his mother to leave his brother alone. She continued walking to a large turian house with a well-kept back garden.

She dragged him into a small annex to the house, into a room that Garrus recognized. It was the small bedroom he saw in his dreams. She closed the door on her terrified little boy that followed after. She practically threw Gaius into the middle of the room and he desperately scrambled to his feet. "You little freaks make me sick." She stumbled over to Gaius who was clearly terrified and had backed up against the wall. She made to strike him but stopped.

She looked at him strangely. Gaius tried to move further away but was caught by his hands and held against the wall. "I wonder... I always wanted to know if you have the same... bits... as regular turians." as she drunkenly shoved her hand down his pants. It was obvious what she was doing. Karas had to look away as Jakus placed a hand on her shoulder, Shepard closed her eyes and Sidonis clenched his fists so hard that he left deep marks in his palms. Garrus went for her but stopped when Tiberius blocked him. "This isn't happening now. This is the past. You can't do anything."

Gaius struggled hard, his eyes wide in panic and he screamed at her to stop, to stop hurting him. He eventually freed one of his hands and struck her in fear and pain. She stepped back in surprise. He tried to scramble under the bed but was caught and dragged out by the enraged female. She threw him on to the bed where he lay crying. "Oh stop it. It wasn't that bad." she muttered.

Gaius sat up and tried to talk through desperate gulps of air. "You..hck..should..n't..hicc..have...done that. Its wrong!"

"Look at you, wailing and blubbering like a little human." The turian sniffed and steadied herself with the table. "It's not like anyone is going to believe you anyway." Gaius was trying desperately to stop crying but couldn't.

In pure rage, she grabbed what was closest to hand which was a little model ship half-finished and struck Gaius hard across the side of the head. The model shattered into fragments. The little boy was knocked to the floor and lay motionless with blue blood pooling around his head that was pressed face down into the floor. The female took step back then another. "Oh spirits...He will kill me. He will absolutely kill me..." she murmured. She turned and ran out of the room. They heard her rush out one of the doors.

Sidonis knelt beside the prone figure of the young Gaius. "Oh my poor dear boy." He reached out to stroke his head but his hand went straight through. Garrus had to turn away, his entire body shaking in rage. Shepard looked at him then placed her hand on his arm. He looked at her with such sadness then they all turned as the door to the bedroom opened. Hadrian came in and ran to his brother. He turned him over to reveal the extent of the damage to Gaius's face. His left eye was swelling badly, his nose almost completely distorted and blood everywhere. "Wake up! Please wake up!" The little boy wailed. Slowly Gaius's hand twitched and he woke up. He was completely out of it. He carefully sat up then promptly got sick all over the floor. Hadrian ran and grabbed a towel then tried to clean his brother's face. "You gotta go!" Gaius murmured "Huh?"

"You gotta get out of here! I heard Mommy talking to her scary cousin in the back garden. He is coming over to take you away so Mommy won't get in trouble." He helped Gaius to his feet. They watched as the two little boys covered in blood managed to get the front door opened. Hadrian walked with him as far he could before he had to go back. The little boy wept, clutching his brother to him. Gaius was not stable on his feet but hugged his brother back then he took off as fast as he could.

They watched him drag himself across the suburbs of Cipritine as almost all turians who passed him ignored his distress once they saw that he was a hybrid. Those that stopped only gave him vague directions to the sections that contained communities of hybrid families. Finally he reached a slightly disheveled area, the roads and pavements cracked and the small homes old but well taken care off. He knew this place. He dragged himself painfully to a little yellow house with a large tree shading the front garden. A human woman with her long brown hair tied back and who was starting to show her pregnancy was unloading groceries from a small car. Sidonis sighed then spoke, "I knew it. I told her to leave that for me. That damnable stubborn woman!" Kate Sidonis was just coming back for a second load when she saw Gaius staggering in the street. "Gaius? OH MY GOD, GAIUS!" She ran as fast as possible to the little boy. "Oh Gaius! What happened?" He keened then slumped in her arms having finally reached safety.

A car pulled up at the end of the street. A turian emerged with the same clan marks as Perdita. "Excuse me but that boy is to come with me. He is my nephew. He decided to go for a wander." he said as he strode towards her. Kate held Gaius in her arms and stood upright. Her face hardened. "No, he isn't your nephew. You are not taking him anywhere so you can just walk back to your car and go back to wherever you came from."

"Listen human." he snarled. "You don't want anything bad to happen to you or...your baby. I can make that happen very easily. Hand over the kid."

Two male turians appeared from a neighboring house. "Everything alright, Kate?"

"No. This man has just made a threat against me, my child and little Gaius here."

The older turian of the two assessed the damage to Gaius. "He will need medical treatment. We can keep on eye on young Lantar for you while you head to the clinic."

Kate nodded, carefully placed Gaius into the back of her car and headed back to the house. The older turian turned back to the stranger. "Do you know who I am, boy?"

The turian swallowed nervously, "I do, General."

"And I know you, Appius Marius. Now if I were you I would move on and I hope to never see you darken the doors of any of the good people in this area again."

The younger turian's confidence had fled and he got back in his car. The two turians watched the car disappear. "What was that about, Uncle?"

The old turian hummed then headed to where Kate held young Lantar's hand. She passed him to the younger turian. "Thanks for this, Gracus. Thank you so very much, General Atilius." She placed her hand on the older turian's arm. He patted her hand. "Think nothing of it. Go and get that boy looked at. " The light flashed just as Kate got into her car.

* * *

The memories ended. What had seemed like almost forever had only been a few seconds. Gaius held the asari by her throat and had her suspended off the ground. She was choking until he threw her violently against the docking bay door. His biotics flared and she was pushed so hard against the door that she left dents behind her.

He rubbed his neck. "That was interesting but if you are gonna try to use bad memories against someone then don't do it against a person who can do that same back." She staggered to her feet only for Gaius to punch her brutally hard into the stomach. She collapsed to the floor, coughing and sputtering. "Alright...alright. I'll tell you." she wept.

Gaius spoke coolly, "Tell us then."

"They are going to Anteaus then to Trebia." Vima sobbed out through gasping breaths, the marks left by Gaius's hands on her neck almost red raw.

"Why are they heading to Anteaus then to Trebia?"

She coughed up some sort of green liquid that began to sizzle on the floor. "They don't need Anteaus. They need the Anansi-Ishtar route close to Farinata and Cacus."

Tiberius paced then stopped as an idea struck him. "Of course! That is a major route for shipping but is also used by unregistered ships to hide out. All they would need to do is to find a similar ship, steal the registration details and they should have a easy way into Hierarchy space by pretending to be a cargo ship."

Gaius turned to Vima, "Why are they going to Trebia?"

"That's where they plan to detonate the engine, in the heart of Trebia."

Gaius squinted his eyes. "Why Trebia? There has to be some reason behind it."

The asari tried to get back on her feet but failed and slumped forward. "They need to crush you. Right now you are a small issue, not old enough to defy them. But if they don't break through before your first generations reach maturity then they have a big problem. We are going to solve that for them."

Gaius snorted, "It would have been better for you to hit Sol. The humans have less colonies than the Hierarchy. The turians could survive the loss of Palaven."

Vima wiped away some the tears burning down her bruised face. "The fleets are in the Sol system. Imagine an unidentified ship hitting Sol now, it would be almost impossible. It has to the turians and it has to Trebia."

"Again, why Trebia?"

"Because it is the instigator! It is the one who fights the hardest to hold back the gods!"

Gaius tilted his head. "Trebia..."

"They tell us things, show us things that happened. Trebia is defiant. It devised the plans, forced its siblings into line, made its grandchildren stronger and unified to stop our gods! It made itself the enemy. You are all going to fall before them, before the Aegrus! You should bow to their might."

Gaius stood back a little. "Interesting. Anything else?"

"No...please...please I don't want to die."

"Sorry about this then." He drew his sidearm in one fluid motion and put a bullet through her head. She knelt for a few moments until her body caught up with what happened and she slumped to the floor.

Gaius turned to the stunned onlookers. "I think we have work to do."


	15. Chapter 15

**Once again thanks for all the reviews! :) Its very much appreciated! **

* * *

Chapter 15

The Heart Hides Scars

"He told a homely tale  
And spotted it with tears—  
Upon his infant face was set  
The Cicatrice of years—"  
_He told a homely tale,  
Emily Dickinson_

They stood there in silence, all of them staring at Gaius. He raised his browplates in confusion. "I know I just killed someone but she was practically dead already. The Aegrus had destroyed who she was a long time ago. What I did was merciful compared to what would eventually happen to her."

Tiberius swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. "Gaius, that's not the main concern right now. It's just we all saw what..." His voice clammed up.

The grey plated turian turned to his friend. "Saw what, Tib?" Sidonis stepped forward up to the barrier that shimmered. "We saw one of your bad memories. The one I think you were referring to when talking to the asari." Gaius didn't register what he meant for a few moments then his mouth formed an "O". He looked down at his feet and pinched his nose with one hand while his other rested on his hip. "Ok. I get it."

He glanced at the faces staring at him. Tib was back to his usual impassive self while Karas and Jakus seemed more troubled than usual. Sidonis seemed fine but his mandibles were flicking wildly. That meant he was going to ask lots of questions later. The last two he found the most difficult to face. Shepard looked at him with such pity, her green eyes almost welling up with tears. Vakarian on the other hand looked ready to murder somebody which was not quite what he had expected. Then again, he didn't really know what to expect from the turian.

Gaius coughed. "Tristan, can you do a purge here please? Guys, you all need to leave now." None of them moved.

"I will meet you in the next bay once I'm cleared. So could you just go through those doors?" Slowly the group dispersed except Tiberius.

"I suppose there is nothing I can say to get rid of you then?"

"No, brother."

Once the rest were safely behind the locked connecting doors to docking bay 1, Tristan shut down the barrier and activated the decontamination spray units. A thick mist rose around the dead asari as the Aegrus remnants dissolved. The front of Gaius's armor steamed up until all traces of the green and red blood were destroyed leaving only faint scorch marks in their wake.

Tiberius and Gaius stood staring at each other in the artificial chemical rain. Gaius cracked a grin, "We should stop meeting like this. People will talk."

Tib smiled. "This couldn't be more romantic, alone under a disinfectant shower in a docking bay of a damaged ship with a dead asari not three metres from us."

Gaius laughed. "You are such a sweet talker. Is that how you get all the girls?" Tiberius's smile faded and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you ok?" Gaius nodded. "Yeah. I have had thirty six years to get over it."

Tib said nothing. He stepped close to Gaius and pulled him into a hug. Gaius wrapped his arms around him. "You know you can talk to me if you need to."

Gaius smiled. "Thanks Tib." As they parted Tiberius playfully smacked his forehead off Gaius's. The two stepped back and rubbed where they had painfully collided. "I really wish you wouldn't do that. It really ruins the nice moments we sometimes have." Gaius muttered. Tib just grinned. Above them the sprays turned off and the disinfectants began to slowly evapourate.

* * *

The others stood in a loose circle in the middle of docking bay 1 with the Normandy and her attendant scurrying repair crews forming a busy backdrop. Gaius and Tiberius headed to the group, noting the concerned faces as they arrived. They stood in awkward silence for a moment. Gaius glanced around. No one seemed to be willing to make the first move so he jumped in. "Ok, so who has the first question?" Karas stepped forward. "I don't have a question, Gaius, but there is something I'd like to do."

She hugged him. Gaius let out a sigh of relief than hugged her back and listened as she whispered in his ear. "I am so glad you found a family and a good home on Omega with all of us. If I had been there, sweetheart, nothing would have stopped me from ripping her throat out." She stepped back and pulled his forehead down to meet hers. They stood there for a moment, their eyes closed with a small smile on Gaius's face as Karas gently held his mandibles in her hands. She pulled back and smiled at him. "I am proud of you. Kate was so very proud of you." She gently patted him on the right mandible before she headed away.

Jakus smirked at him. "I still remember the little runt who used to run the walkways with my hooligans. You still haven't changed much." He slapped him on the shoulder before he winked and headed after Karas.

Shepard just gave a faint smile and seemed unsure of what to say while Garrus was pacing.

Sidonis took Gaius by the elbow. "Come with me. We have things to discuss." He nodded.

Tiberius spoke up. "Before you two disappear, I would like to propose something. I think its time we recall our agents from the field, except obviously Mira and her crew on Palaven. I think we should inform her of the latest developments and see if she can get into a position to monitor shipping activity into the Trebia system."

"That's a good idea. Recall the others. How long do you estimate before they can pull back to our position?"

"I'm not sure. Their small shuttles are only capable of short hops so it will take a bit of time."

"Alright. Tell them to rendezvous with us in the Sol system as soon as possible."

"Ok...wait. What?"

Sidonis turned to Tiberius. "Was I not clear on that last part?"

"Sol? You are taking us back to Sol? Why the hell would you do that?"

"If they are heading to Trebia then we need the turian fleet and the Primarch. Otherwise we will face a very cold reception."

Tiberius stilled. He quickly masked the emotions that ran expressively for a moment across his face. "Maybe not quite cold. More like weapons hot." he feebly joked. He pulled himself together. "Right. I'll get on that." Tib headed off with his omnitool activated as he adjusted his jobs list.

* * *

Sidonis looked to Shepard. "Commander, I fear we shall need you to be our representative once again."

She smiled. "You know I am glad to help. Ahem, will Tiberius be ok? I mean about his father Victus and all..."

Gaius looked to her wide-eyed. "What? How do you know..." Sidonis merely waved his hand to stop Gaius from continuing. He turned back to Shepard. "He will be fine. I could never tell him this to his face because I would never hear the end of it but he is the only other person on my ship, bar Gaius here, that I know will get any job done and done right."

Shepard nodded then she placed her hand on Gaius's arm. "If you want to talk or anything then you know where I am." He smiled at her. "Thanks. I'm fine. I think its more shocking for everyone else." She gave a tight smile that didn't quite reach her eyes before she started back to the Normandy with her arms wrapped around her abdomen. Sidonis had made his way to the door leading into the main run of the ship and stood waiting for Gaius who was watching Shepard leave. Just as he moved to go, Garrus grabbed him and pulled him back.

He gazed at Gaius then opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He took a deep breath before he tried again. "I know that you are adopted." he blurted out. He winced at how blunt it sounded. That was not how he intended to start the conversation.

Gaius just looked at him with his mouth open and confusion written across his face. "Wow. You are just full of tact today."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that. It's just that you and Sidonis are like day and night. I mean..What I meant to say is that I asked about you and he told me a little of how you came to join his family, including some of what happened to you with your parents when... "

He drifted off a little before he found the words to continue. "I just never thought ... I am so sorry, Gaius. No child should have to go through that."

Gaius scratched the back of his neck. "Well, things happen. I got over it and I have this fancy dented nose that was ridiculously helpful in getting dates when I was younger."

Garrus resumed his pacing before he suddenly stopped and stared at Gaius. "Your father should have protected you. There is no excuse!"

Gaius raised an eyebrow plate. "I never would have pegged you to have issues with absentee fathers."

Garrus seemed to deflate a little. "I know what its like to have a father who is rarely there but for me at least I have always known that my dad loves me in his own way, that he would put himself on the line for me. For all our arguments, I have never doubted that I have a place in his heart."

He stared over at the Normandy and Shepard who was chatting to Vega. "It doesn't sit well with me to think of any child being so unprotected..."

Gaius stood there feeling incredibly awkward. "Ok. I know that right now this whole thing with Shepard and the baby is causing a whole new set of emotions and hormones for you to deal with. Hell, I went through a similar thing with my own. I also know that it was possibly not the nicest memory that you could have seen today but let me clear something up. I wasn't that alone. I had my moms and they, well, they were brilliant. I have my dad and my brothers. I even have Tib although so I am not sure if that counts as a positive."

He awkwardly reached out and patted Garrus's shoulder. "So no need for any sad feelings on my account. It's turning out to be a very bad habit for you. Now I _really_ need to go before this gets anymore awkward." He gave a slight smile then strolled over to his father. Garrus watched them leave and, not for the first time in his life, cursed that he couldn't find the right words to say.

* * *

They sat for a long time drinking Sidonis's aged turian brandy. They spoke at length over what had happened so very long ago. Gaius, after an hour had passed, finally managed to turn his father's mind to happier times. They drank and laughed at memories of the family Sidonis had built. Lantar who could practically fix almost any machine if given enough time, Maximus whose skill in hand to hand was the match of any on Omega or even Council space and of course they thought of Kate.

"We should have gotten her to that damn clinic on the Citadel faster." Gauis growled.

Sidonis wistfully glanced at the small band of metal he wore around his last finger on his left hand. "There was nothing you could have done."

Gaius gazed at the band that the old turian rotated around his finger.

"I miss her." Sidonis murmured.

"I know. I do too."

Sidonis took a big gulp of his brandy, finishing off the glass then stood up. "I think I need to sleep." Gaius stood up and helped him make his way to his bed. He settled him in and got up to leave when Sidonis grabbed his hand. "Listen for a minute, my son..."

Gaius knelt beside his bed. "Yeah Dad?"

Lantar gently stroked the left side of Gaius's face. "You are a good man..."

Gaius chuckled. "Thanks Dad."

"Wait for me to finish the sentence. You are always so impatient. Where was I...ah... You are a good man and so is your father."

"I know you are."

Sidonis sighed. "You know what I mean."

Gaius stayed silent.

"Gaius, we don't have much time left. At least try for me. Don't place all the sins of a different life on one who didn't commit them." The old turian's eyelids began to flutter closed with tiredness.

"It's not like I am blanking him, Dad. We are working fine." he muttered.

"Only because he or I have forced the proximity on you. Hmm...Do you remember when you started learning to play the cello?"

Gaius laughed. "Yeah I remember being an almost hopeless case. Same as the other two with the violin."

"But your mother never gave up hope. She kept you all going by being positive. Then look what happened. In the fullness of time, you could play the cello quite well and your brothers could play the violin."

Sidonis locked his hazy eyes on his son.

"There is a lesson in there somewhere."

Gaius touched his forehead off his father's.

"I am being nice but like learning the cello, what you want takes time. Time we don't have to spare."

Sidonis tugged on Gaius's left mandible. "I know but I am not asking a lot. I just don't want you to have gone your entire life without knowing the good man who I knew as your father. He is here in that ship."

"Actually on that subject, he said he knew I was adopted. Have you been telling stories again?"

Sidonis smiled. "More like you have." he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I said I might have. Or maybe he just took a good hard look at us and saw none of my features in your face."

"And how do they know about Tiberius?"

"A question for Tiberius perhaps?" He gave Gaius a sleepy grin. "I think I would like to sleep now. Maybe this time the stars will grant me a dream of your mother instead of the standard fare nightmares they seem to love sending me."

* * *

Shepard sat at her desk in her cabin reviewing some helpful data that she received from Tiberius. The engine was going to be working in less than two hours thanks to the sterling work of Jakus and his crew. They no longer had the same range but they managed to compensate by decreasing the time needed to turn the engine around for the next jump.

The field agents that she had been told about, so very long ago now it seemed, were already on route to Sol. The lead agent on Palaven had reported back to say that she had received the new mission parameters and that she would report back once they had made any progress.

Tiberius had also sent her along some pertinent details about the state of the remaining fleets around Earth. With the geth now essentially scrap metal, the remaining fleets were using their ships as sources of material for their own urgent repairs. The quarians however insisted on collecting the bodies of the geth for transport back to Rannock. Shepard couldn't help but feel a pang in her heart that these two almost intractable enemies had finally begun the steps to coexistence and had that snuffed out by her choice at that fateful moment high above her burning home world.

Her reverie was interrupted by a sharp pang in her lower belly. She pulled up her hoodie to reveal a tiny distention of her skin as her baby was obviously moving around. Chakwas had informed her that her womb now more resembled an Alliance shipyard with the nanite scaffolding almost ten times the size of the infant it surrounded. Every time the baby moved, the scaffolding moved too. "What are you doing in there?" she murmured. She placed her hand over the moving lump, hoping to somehow calm it. Eventually he decided to settle down again to her relief. She sat for a while stroking her relatively normal but definitely rounder stomach. It wasn't too obvious but she could clearly see where she was stretching outwards.

She had just gotten back to work when Garrus wandered in to the cabin. He quickly nuzzled her head before he stripped off his armor and lay in his undersuit on the bed, staring out the cabin roof window at the ceiling of another ship's docking bay. She shut off her terminal and padded down barefoot to where he lay.

"Whats the matter, big guy?"

"It was pretty horrendous what we saw, Shepard. When she started...touching...ugh. I feel ill."

Shepard lay back on the bed next to him and rested her head on the arm he stretched out to hold her in.

"I know. Gaius is a strong person. I think it would take a lot more than that to slow him down."

Garrus hummed. "I am so angry right now. I mean if _anyone_ touched our..." He fell silent for a moment. He tilted his head sideways to look at Shepard. "You know... Sidonis adopted Gaius." he eventually said.

"I know."

He raised his head to look at her. "How?"

She smiled at him. "I was on their ship for a long time with very little to do. I had heard snippets of conversation about this captain fellow and sometimes references to his adopted son – no names of course. It was when Sidonis said it in that first meeting we had with him that I knew. Lets be honest, they don't look a thing like each other."

Garrus chuckled slightly. "Since when did you become the expert on telling turians apart?"

"I can tell one big bird lizard from another." She laughed as he yanked her on top of him and held her fast. "Big bird lizards huh? Well that is very charming. You really know how to make a guy feel loved."

She bent her head and kissed him. "I know."

* * *

The first of two jumps passed by without incident. They now floated in a remote part of the Krogan DMZ. The Normandy's repairs were also nearly completed. Vega had brought to Shepard's attention that the engineer crew wanted to do some minor upgrades to the Normandy, with her permission of course. She in turn requested that all the upgrades pass a review by Tali which then almost immediately resulted in the engineers retracting their offer.

Vega brought the bad news to Shepard who just sighed and shook her head. She needed to sort out whatever the hell the problem was that the hybrids had with the quarians. Since they were now stuck here for at least six hours before the next jump could be attempted, it was the perfect time to find out before they had to deal with the Admiralty board.

She first went to Sidonis who steadfastly refused to give any information. "Commander, we only need the turians. We are not looking for the help of the entire armada here." Shepard crossed her arms. "I can hardly turn up with you in Sol and demand only to speak to the turians. It might make things a bit tense."

Sidonis smiled. "Not my issue, Commander. We only need access to Trebia and that is Hierarchy space." Shepard leaned against the galaxy map that they were talking around. "It would be extremely helpful to find out what is it about the quarians that you guys all dislike so much. If you won't give me the information then maybe you could point me in the direction of someone who can."

Sidonis just smiled at her then started to walk away. Just as he passed her, he paused for a moment. "You know, Mikis is known for having a...loose tongue when he has had a few drinks. A very interesting fact I have found." Shepard bit back a smile. Sidonis pottered back up the bridge as Shepard headed for the med bay.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! This is a particularly long chapter as it fills in quite a bit of gaps. Please let me know what you think. EDIT: Fixed some errors/typos and niggling bits! Thanks very much Vertin!  
**

* * *

Chapter 16

Life can be cruel

All but Death, can be Adjusted—  
Dynasties repaired—  
Systems—settled in their Sockets—  
Citadels—dissolved—

Wastes of Lives—resown with Colors  
By Succeeding Springs—  
Death—unto itself—Exception—  
Is exempt from Change—  
_All but Death, can be Adjusted  
Emily Dickinson_

Convincing Mikis and a couple of others of the medical staff to join her in a small celebration on the Normandy did not take too much persuasion although the most common phrase used once they had agreed was "Well, only just for one." She managed to also convince Kaidan and Liara to join them along with Garrus; although that latter had made it absolutely clear that he was attending solely to make sure that she behaved herself. Joker, Javik and Vega declined. It was turning out to be a bit of a gathering none the less.

Shepard had sat down for quite a long time with Joker, finally finding the time to explain about EDI. He had taken the news better than even she had expected, although she had softened the situation somewhat. "...so that is it. EDI is going to take a bit of time to herself in order to work through this. We just have to be patient."

Joker had sat in silence for a moment before he turned idly to a random small alarm on his console. With a deft flick of his left hand he silenced it before he turned to Shepard. "Do you have any idea of when will she be coming back?"

"I'm not sure, Joker. Like I said she just needs some time to sort out all the confusion in her memories."

Joker pulled the cap off his head and began fiddling with it in his hands. "Look, tell her...tell her I miss her. I don't want anything that she doesn't want to give so we can go back to being friends. I can deal with that. I just miss having her around."

"You know it always amuses me how far removed your opinions are now from when you first met her."

Joker smiled warmly, "At least I didn't **need** the interspecies sex talk from Mordin."

"No. You just had a weirder version and thanks. Lets keep bringing that awkwardness up."

"I think bringing things up to you is now Garrus's job."

Shepard started chuckling before she got up to leave. "We really need to have less conversations, Joker."

"Or more. I bet I can work the stick up Garrus's ass into the equation next time...Actually forget I said that. I may have nightmares about that sentence for the rest of my life."

Shepard took the cap from his idly moving hands and placed it firmly back on his head. "That's a lot better." she said with a smirk. He tentatively reached for her hand. She softly clasped it back.

"Just let her know that she belongs here with us and that hasn't changed because of what has happened."

"I'll tell her, Joker."

* * *

She strolled a little awkwardly back to the elevator. Her pregnancy was starting to affect her in ways she hadn't considered. It slowed her healing significantly but at least she was nearly done with the bandages on her hands. Her back ached and she found she heading to the bathroom every five minutes. Chakwas had assured her that it was perfectly understandable and even relatively normal for pregnancy.

She was glad to finally be off her feet when she reached the lounge. Garrus was sitting in there with the three medics and her own crew drinking some bottles of wine. He quickly settled her on one of the couches and got her a drink.

"Classy water" Garrus had remarked as he brought her the glass with his monstrous creation in it. Filled with some asari fruits at the bottom and almost the entire top of the glass covered in small umbrellas he had found in one of the cabinets, Shepard could only just smile and nod as she started to remove a few pieces just so she could reach the glass rim with her mouth.

The medics strayed from their one drink rule and half way through their second glass they were pretty much drunk. "Sorry! We don't handle alcohol well." Mikis sputtered. Shepard smiled. "I have noticed. Is that a common thing among you guys?"

One of the two female medics, Locasa, spoke up. "Oh totally Commander! Our weird version of a liver can't process it as well as turians or humans. Our enzymes for dealing with alcohol are all kinds of messed up. That's why it's banned from military vessels...hic..."

Liara was seating quite close to Locasa and was gazing at something on the young woman's neck, "I have noticed that you have the most unusual sort of lines on the back of your head."

"Oh you mean the tendrils."

She swung her head around to show the faintly pulsing blue lines that ran like a lightning strike down the back of her neck from just under her last plate on her head. "They are actually not eezo lines although everyone thinks they are. They are nanite 'runs'."

Kaidan put his drink on the table. "Nanite 'runs'? How does that work?"

"Oh, its ingenious! These actually run the length of my spine. The nanites..."

"Locasa.." hummed Mikis in warning.

The tipsy hybrid cautiously glanced at Mikis and looked slightly abashed. "...I've talked too much..."

Mikis snorted. "That's nothing new."

Kaidan raised his eyebrows. "I kinda still want to know what these 'runs' are..."

Locasa and the another female, Atheme, turned to each other than flickered their gaze at Mikis. The male rolled his eyes then shrugged.

Atheme bite back a smile, "The nanite 'runs' are channels built by the nanites along our spinal columns. They connect to nanite super structures or factory style constructs that are strategically placed near the intervertebral spaces. The nanites use these structures almost in the same why the Geth used server nodes in their stations."

Kaidan coughed. "That's very interesting although I'd be lying if I said that I understood any of it bar you mentioned something about Geth."

He gave a slight smile to Atheme who flushed cyan under her facial plates.

She began to twist her hands in an endearing way.

"Ahem, ok. The nanites are a bit like Geth really; they network and by doing so increase their intelligence capabilities. They constantly adapt bits of DNA within our bodies in a sort of artificial evolution. If it works and passes consensus then they issue a body wide adaptation and will even broadcast the information to other nanite communities when hybrids are close to each other."

Kaidan gave a flirty smirk to the young medic. "How does that work?"

Atheme was getting quite flustered to the mostly amused faces of her colleagues.

"Ok. Well such as, lets say that my nanites discover a new and better way for my genes to produce a protein. They would put it to consensus and then carry it out once it passed. I then come in contact with ahh, oh lets just say Trax or Lysander and their nanites didn't have the same adaptation. Our nanites can communicate with each other over short distances so this new information would be sent across their short-range broadcasting. Whether or not they would get the new adaptation depends entirely on whether their nanites accept it by consensus."

Atheme took a quick sip of her drink while making sure to avoid eye contact with Kaidan who was clearly checking her out to Garrus's, Liara's and Shepard's amusement.

"Natural changes occur all the time too because of the complexity of our DNA. The nanites also decide if those particular changes are beneficial or not. I mean we are pretty securely tied to each other. They take care of us and we take care of them." reflected Atheme softly.

With her skin almost burning blue, she hesitantly glanced at Kaidan who was staring heatedly at her. She quickly looked away and tried to settle her anxious hands.

The human spectre smiled as he sat forward. He got as close to Atheme as he could before he murmured huskily, "So you are pretty much perfect then." before he reached for a half empty bottle of wine. Mikis gave a low growl of warning to Kaidan. The spectre's eyes flicked up and caught a quick glimpse of the male glaring with very coldly. He slowly realised that Atheme may in fact be spoken for or would be shortly if Mikis's reaction was anything to go by. He carefully topped up his glass and Atheme's. Locasa fidgeted uncomfortably as she sat squarely between the clearly flustered Atheme and the upset Mikis.

Atheme took a sip of her drink to quench her suddenly dry throat.

"I...We are not perfect. It's not that simple. It never is that simple. The hybridisation has its flaws. Our inability to correctly process alcohol is one thing. Another is that our natural immune systems are a bit unruly. It can get a bit out of control and has on more than one occasion caused more harm than good. The nanites are still working on the problem. The first generation nanites, or the F1 medical nanites that were sold in stores, produce slightly different copies of themselves that then become permanent parts of the children. Those nanites do most of the functions of the first generation but with one added extra, immune system control. My nanites act like an immune response for me by killing off hostile pathogens, aiding repair of wounds and even neutralising toxins. But if there was something which they couldn't handle they could open the dam and release the hybridised immune system. They have remarkable control of the processes involved in our immune response."

* * *

Garrus lounged back, his arm curled around Shepard with his hand pressed on her belly. "That is actually quite interesting. Those nanites could actually help the quarians walk free of their suits if they could be adapted properly..."

Mikis suddenly snarled, "The quarians?! Fuck the quarians. Enough of us have been their lab rats. Let them rot. We are not just a means to an end for anyone. Not the Alliance, not the Hierarchy, not the Council and sure as hell not the quarians!" Garrus put his hands up, "Wow. I didn't mean to offend."

Atheme reached past Locasa and touched Mikis's hand. Something unreadable passed between them and he let out a long sigh. "I know. Forgive me. I really shouldn't drink." He placed his glass back on the table then sprawled back and stared at the ceiling.

"So what happened with the quarians?" Shepard's voice cut through the atmosphere like a knife. Mikis didn't move. "The quarians found it difficult to accept that they might have to wait a very long time for their own bodies to adjust enough to allow them to walk free of their suits on Rannoch."

"What has that got to do with you?"

"It has to do with what our nanites can do. It is like what your mate has said, if they could adjust our nanites to suit themselves then they had a potential quick fix for their biggest problem."

"I'm confused. How is this a bone of contention between you? I mean you surely just gave them samples of the nanites?"

"We did, or at least the Council and Hierarchy did with nanites extracted from blood samples taken from kids but the nanites would initialize a self destruct program once they recognised that they were outside their host body. They tried faking the conditions only to discover an intricate failsafe built into the very heart of the programming. They couldn't get around it. The nanites would shut down and become unresponsive to any stimulus. It was when contact was finally established to the nanites themself that the main problem was discovered."

Mikis sat forward and stared at the floor. "The realisation that the nanites were like Geth and had their own level of conciousness brought forth the crux of the issue. The nanites self-identify as part of the specific individual's body. I can't take nanites from my body and put them in Locasa's. They would not work."

Liara pondered for moment before she spoke softly, "So there was no real way for the quarians to get those specific nanites to work. Did they try reverse engineering or attempting reprogramming some while still in the home body?"

"They tried but the nanites, they don't just shut down. They burn out everything. I have pulled nanite samples from blood and in the space of time it takes for me to just place the sample on a scanner they would have imploded. They are incredibly easy to trigger."

"Is there any specific reason that happens? If the nanites can communicate have you asked them why?" asked Liara.

Locasa answered.

"The nanites don't think like us. They view everything that is not their 'home' as a threat. They allow certain levels of communication for the purposes of medical intervention. I had to once instruct them on where to find a particular nerve that was catching in a young girl's arm. After that they have very little interest in anything other than their primary purpose."

"What is their primary purpose?" asked Shepard.

Locasa's eyes began to tear up.

"To keep us alive. We are weapons, Commander. I mean we are people too, with feelings and everything that comes from being alive. But none of that changes that we are 'built' for a purpose. We, like the nanites, do what we were born to do."

Atheme wrapped her arms around Locasa who hid her face in her friend's clothes.

Mikis rubbed Locasa's back softly. "The quarians did a lot of things, horrible things because they didn't see us as people but as a type of biological robot. We didn't know the full extent until..."

He stopped, his hand trembled a little. "Until what, Mikis?" prodded Shepard carefully.

"Until poor Amata."

Garrus's eyes widened. "Amata...Gaius's wife..."

"How do you know about Amata?"

"I know a little. Enough to know she is not alive." Garrus said.

Mikis seemed to accept this and nodded.

"I got to know her really well at college on Sur'Kesh. So did Locasa and Atheme. We all wanted to be these great life saving doctors." Mikis smiled to himself. "We were all incredibly lucky and managed to get on to a scholarship program run by Jack Kynes. You should know his wife actually. You usually find her shouting with Jakus in engineering."

Garrus gave a small chuckle then a smile. "Karas..."

"I bet she didn't tell you much about Jack. Quiet guy, never really talked much but loved his family. The man was a genius! He designed the engines we use to get around. Jack's work helped us to expand Omega substanstially, helped us get a working education system off the ground and even helped us convert some larger asteriods in the belt into working farms. He designed some of our fleet from the ground up. He is the reason our R&D section and, through that, our economy became as good as it is."

Mikis glanced at the figure of Locasa who was still wrapped in Atheme's arms.

"Jack had a lot of connections to salarian scientists and managed to broker a deal that would allow students from Omega to get a good solid education in the main salarian colleges. Karas would be able to tell you more about that. "

* * *

Garrus tilted his head. "You know I have always wondered why you invested in a military force when you had finally left the Hierarchy..."

Mikis laughed.

"Did you think they wanted to let us go? No, they chased and hounded us to the Terminus systems which was as far as they were willing to go. Eventually the Hierarchy passed a resolution essentially deeming us as sort of outlaws. As long as we stayed out of their way and Council space then they would stay out of ours. We still needed some protection, T'Loak was always gathering some small force or another to try to recapture the station." Mikis smirked. "She got her reward in the end."

Kaidan laughed. "What happened? I gotta hear how Aria, the Queen of Omega, was finally defeated!"

Mikis took another sip of his wine. "Gaius ripped her head off with his bare hands then he threw it with part of the spinal cord still attached down into the midst of the merc group she had led in the last of her many invasions."

Silence descended. Kaidan eventually sputtered, "Wow. I wasn't expecting that."

Mikis smirked before he continued.

"Neither did she. She pushed too far with Gaius, thought she could get into his head and seduce him. Unfortunately for Aria the problem with Gaius is that he only really ever had eyes for one woman and it was most definitely not her. She tried to do what she had done in earlier situations like that which was to take out the competition."

Mikis turned to Atheme, "Imagine if she had turned a powerhouse like Gaius Sidonis into her lover and member of her mercs. She would have been pretty hard to stop."

Atheme took over the story, "She tried to have Amata killed. She was with me in one of the forward base clinics on Omega when she was shot. A sniper hit her in the neck but we managed to staunch it quickly enough for her nanites to seal the arterial wound."

Mikis interrupted.

"You see Gaius was being held prisoner. He had deliberately gotten himself captured to get useful intel on where Aria had concealed her main forces so we could crush the rest of her merc group. Tiberius infiltrated to where Gaius was being kept and informed him of Amata's condition. He lost it. I mean when Tiberius tells you that Gaius has gone into a rage then he means it. Full on beserker, tear the damn world apart type rage. He just waded through dozens of them without even pausing, without even using a weapon. He reached Aria who didn't even get a chance to speak before he grabbed her head in his hands then just twisted it off. He threw it down on to the ground and bellowed out to her group for them to leave or face the same fate. The mercs were not stupid and never bothered us again. Gaius didn't wait around for them all to leave either. He bolted to the clinic and sat by Amata's bedside for six days until her nanites finally woke her up."

Mikis took another sip. "Devoted doesn't even cover how he was...is to her."

Shepard leaned forward and Garrus immediately massaged her lower back. "How did they meet? I would love to know more about them."

Mikis hummed.

"Ahem, lets see. Amata was living pretty much as a street rat when the Sidonis family arrived on Omega. She was about a year younger than Gaius so about seven then I think. Her human grandmother lived with her in this tiny run down apartment. They barely had enough to get by but Amata would go out and root through trash for junk to sell. Her grandmother was very proper. Taught her manners and decorum, about how she should always be a lady. Even at seven she was frighteningly polite or at least that's what the captain says. Gaius once told me that he saw her first in the Kima district. The captain would bring him to this old building in that district once a year. His father would lay down flowers for some old friends and sit praying to the spirits for a couple of hours. Gaius still would go with him even as an adult."

Garrus stared at his drink as this tid bit of information sank in. Shepard placed her hand on his thigh and squeezed gently.

"Anyway this particular time he sat upstairs playing with the air rifle that was his birthday present. He was staring out using the scope over this bridge when he spotted her hiding. A couple of suspicious looking batarians were hanging around, obviously looking for her. He ran down to his dad, managed to convince him to see if the girl needed help. They went out and found her hurt. The batarians were slavers and had actually shot her ankle while trying to capture her."

Atheme jumped in, "The captain sorted them out and they took her back into the building where they had put up some medigel supplies. She told me that she was quite weak and sickly at the time but she remembered looking up into Gaius's face and thinking he was an angel sent to save her. Quite romantic for a first meeting."

Mikis chuckled.

"Well he adored her almost from that moment. He would visit her most days and his family helped out with keeping her family in food and supplies. Once we got Omega fully started, we went to school and he stuck to her like glue. They didn't work up the courage to admit they liked each other until they were in their mid twenties. Gaius had a few relationships before then but he never stuck around in them."

Atheme gently squeezed Locasta who was still hiding herself before she spoke.

"Amata tried the same but she never had it easy. Her grandmother's rearing had left her in many ways afraid of her sexuality because of this idea of always being a lady and 'proper' which didn't include sex. In any case, any boyfriend that turned up that was willing to stick around for the long haul before she was ready to actually take that step was frightened off by Gaius. He did not like any guy who wanted Amata. He was such a hypocrite."

* * *

Mikis looked at Atheme with amusement. She stared back, "It is true, Mikis! He slept with more than his fair share while making damn sure that she couldn't. Not that she would but still. It's the whole hypocrisy of the thing."

Atheme stroked the top of Locasa's head then spoke again.

"Anyway, eventually she found someone serious. I mean really serious. She had kinda sworn off guys before we went to Talat on Sur'Kesh for college. I know that Gaius kept tabs on her too but she was convinced it was because he saw her as a sister. Against all the odds, she met this really nice turian, a spectre candidate no less. Trajan was his name. He had a lot going for him and he really wanted Amata. It didn't matter to him that she was a hybrid. He had even managed to persuade his clan to extend to her their clan markings if they married. She could actually have markings and not be barefaced. Thats how sure he was of his feelings for her. They dated for nearly nine months without..ahem..you know. She kept it quiet, wanting to be sure of her feelings before she told anyone of the relationship. Her mistake came when she wrote Gaius one of her usual letters and had briefly mentioned Trajan's name. He turned up four days after she had sent it."

Mikis shook his head as Locasa dragged her tear-stained face out from the front of Atheme's clothes and muttered "What an asshole. I mean I love the guy but fucking hell he was an asshole back then."

Atheme rubbed the tear stains off her friend's plates with her thumb as she continued.

"He just barged into her apartment and walked in on her with Trajan. Nothing was going on but it might as well have been because Gaius lost the plot. He and Trajan got into a fist fight and Trajan was never going to win that. Amata had to stand in front of Trajan to protect him."

Locasa added, "I remember how upset she was the day after."

Atheme hummed.

"She was upset for a lot of reasons the day after. They got into a huge argument and she threw him out. He waited around until Trajan left before he went back in. She was so mad at him, she even used swear words which I was almost certain she didn't know. He just let her rant and rave without saying a word. Then when she took a pause to breathe he just caught her and kissed her."

Locasa murmured, "Maybe you shouldn't tell them everything. She was a private person."  
Atheme murmured back, "And she is gone now. Whats the point in hiding it?"

Atheme turned and gazed at Shepard. "She told me that it was the last thing that she expected to happen and, with her temper already having broken down a lot of her self consciousness, it ended up being a lot more than just a kiss."

Atheme took a gulp of her wine, nearly finishing the glass.

"It was her first time and she was not happy with herself afterwards. Not that it wasn't great or he hadn't taken care of her because he had. For him it was something he had wanted for so damn long. He shared physical intimacies with her that he had never done with any other partner like actually staying and clinging to her instead of just leaving immediately. But she had betrayed Trajan. This immense guilt hung over her. She had cheated on a really great guy. She cried. She went straight to Trajan, told him everything and sobbed her heart out when he said that he wanted to work past it. She couldn't forgive herself. She had broken all those rules that had been instilled in her. She broke up with him and went back to her apartment where Gaius refused to leave. He eventually was forced out and left to stay with Mikis over there. He refused to leave Sur'Kesh until she started talking to him again. It was a long process but he eventually got her to open up to him again, mentally at least."

Mikis snorted.

"He knew what he wanted and had done since he was a boy. Trajan had just been a massive wake up call. Then...then the Aegrus happened. There was an immediate recall of all troops back to Omega for assignment, Amata included. She was assigned as a combat medic to the 44th. Gaius pulled almost every favour he had to get assigned to the same ship, the same unit, just anywhere near her."

Mikis stood up unsteadily on his feet. "I need the bathroom. You two can keep going with the story." He pottered on shaky legs out.

Locasa yawned and wiped away some stray tears that still collected at her eyes while Atheme continued.

"Gaius surprised me. He didn't get involved with anyone else, not even for brief flings or one nighters. Amata, well, she planned on being alone for the rest of her life as some sort of fucked up punishment. Her grandmother had a lot to answer for. Eventually they found their way back to each other. War does funny things. On the one year anniversary of the start of the conflict they finally got together. This time Gaius did things right. He approached her about a relationship, as slow as she needed but he made clear that he wasn't going anywhere or having anyone else. In time he made her secure in the relationship with him, even managed to get rid of some of those hangups she had. He eventually swung it so that she got posted further back from the frontlines in one of the hospital ships. Amata was completely useless at violence. Just not able for it at all. It worried him when she was so close to the front where the Aegrus could easily breach through. There had been a couple of close calls for her and that had been enough."

* * *

Mikis wandered back in and dropped on to the couch. "So where are we?"

"Just got Amata back to the _Sweet Charity_."

He yawned. "That was a good ship. You can probably skip ahead to the war being over. I seem to recall us trying to explain about the quarians."

Atheme nodded.

"So their son was conceived that night before the final push started. I remember trying to find Amata for some drinks before the end of the world but she could not be found anywhere. I did find her the next day. She was just shining. He had asked her to marry him. After it was all was over, Gaius became incredibly motivated. He took Amata back to Omega where they purchased an apartment near his family home and he took up the offer of a promotion to captain in the military. I think it helped that Tiberius was taking the same one. Amata found a nearby small clinic and took up a new post as a family doctor. She loved it. She was never one for going on long voyages or being far from home. After their boy was born Gaius spent as little time from home as possible. Not always the case but he did manage to get a significant amount of time in the home system. When little Gaius was five, she became pregnant again."

Garrus looked at Atheme. "I thought he had only one child. There was only one in the photo I saw."

Mikis flinched a little. "There is a reason for that. Gaius asked for a permanent transfer back to Omega. He got accepted for a position as one of the full-time biotic trainers. Tiberius of course threw a big bash to celebrate the ending of an era."

Mikis leaned back on the couch and took a moment to settle himself for the next part of the story.

"Amata had always wanted to visit Illium so he booked them a family trip before she got too close to the due date. His reasoning was that they fully intended on having a big family so if there was somewhere she wanted to go then best do it now while they only had one kid running around to take care of. She had a month and a half left in her pregnancy when they finally went. They stayed in this small resort right next to Nos Astra. He had rented this lovely little beach front house. The small guy loved it of course. Amata sent me long emails almost every day with photos of the family. On the fifth day they were there, Gaius was still in his usual routine of getting up earlier and going for a run. When he got back only an hour later the front door of the rented house was open. There was...blood. When he got inside..."

The girls became weepy and turned to each other to try to stifle their sobs.

"...Amata and little Gaius were dead. The boy had died first. He had a gunshot wound to his upper left temple, took off most of his skull, fringe and...brain on that side. He died instantly. Amata had been cut open, her child removed. I know she didn't have the same luxury as her son, my friend suffered before the end. She lay slumped against a wall with her little boy cradled in her arms and a hole in her head. That's what Gaius walked back into."

Mikis took a deep breath.

"I got a call in the early hours from Tiberius. He asked me to join him in going to Illium, that something had happened and they needed a medical expert they could trust. When I reached the ship the Sidonis clan was there along with Tiberius. Once I got on board they told me what had happened. We reached Illium after less then a day; Tib had pushed that ship pretty hard. When we got there, Gaius was sitting covered in blood on the steps to the house. He didn't move or talk until we got there. He had kept the local police force out and just waited for us to arrive. He was so cold, like something had died in him. He didn't cry or even talk much, he just motioned me inside along with the others."

He sat forward, clutching his hands.

"I wish I could forget what I saw that day. I wish I could bring them both back. I really do. Then he showed us the surveillance footage. Gaius is anything but a fool. He had brought some small cameras with him so he could keep an eye on his boy and his pregnant wife just in case they got into trouble. He never expected...none of us suspected... I can't tell you what I saw. But I can tell you who killed them. It was a team of quarians, a tactical group of six. About halfway through I had to leave and get sick. If I think about it I still get...ugh...excuse me."

He bowed his head and took deep breaths. Garrus stood up and got some water. He offered it to Mikis who took it gratefully. He took a long drink then placed the glass on the floor beside his feet.

"He left us there. He gave instructions and access to his bank accounts to his family so they could get his wife and son back to Omega. He told them to put their bodies into cold storage until he got back. He would return when he had found the people who did this and his little girl that they had stolen. Tiberius went with him. From what I have learned, Tib located the small craft the quarians had used and then traced the group back through a lengthy series of false paper trails and footage to a cargo ship rented by a member of the Admiralty board. They had hit the relays as soon as they had what they wanted, confident in the belief that they had covered their tracks. They went back to Rannoch. Gaius and Tib chased them all the way there. They went at least seven months without any contact with any of us."

* * *

He bowed his head once more.

"One day I turned on the news and discovered that the quarian home system was gone. Their star, which should never have gone nova, did. It engulfed Rannoch and burned away the atmosphere along with the quarian people. A few stragglers existed out in the galaxy but the majority lived on Rannoch. I remember reading not that long after that there was only around 359 quarians left in known existence. Hmm. I asked Tiberius once when he was drunk what had they seen. He said that he couldn't describe it to me. They had arrived back to Omega with two stolen ships full of hybrids, some fully grown, others only kids. All of them damaged in some way. The product of almost 33 years of experimentation from what they have said and what I have personally seen done to their bodies. The story of what happened to those poor people went like a tidal wave through Omega. Young Praxius on the bridge crew is a survivor of Rannoch. I could tell you some of the horror stories that he has told to me but I won't. Amata and Gaius's story is horror enough. Gaius came back and reunited his family for what it was worth. He brought back his now dead little girl to be buried with her mother and brother. That funeral was just the saddest thing I have ever been to. He was never the same. This Gaius you have met here is a very different man to the one he was."

Mikis rubbed his face. "And this is why I hate having alcohol because it makes me talk and remember. I don't want to remember those times." He looked at the Normandy crew. "Sometimes life just shits on you. For Gaius, he just couldn't catch a fucking break. Ugh. Sorry but I need to leave. This is just too much for me now."

He helped Locasa to her feet then pulled up Atheme. "Thank you, Commander, for the wine. We had way too much and ahem...sorry for... the depressing stories."

Shepard placed her hand on Mikis's shoulder. "No. Thank you for telling me. I don't think anyone was ever going to confide in me about what happened."

Locasa spoke softly, "With good reason, Commander. We know of your..soft spot for them, for all their troubles."

Shepard's mouth fell open in shock. "I have sympathy for them but that doesn't mean I consider them faultless, their treatment of the Geth is prove of that."

Atheme murmured, "Then maybe it is us that has misjudged you, Commander."

Garrus wrapped his arm around Shepard's waist and gently tugged her back against him. He took a calming breath, "Thank you. As horrific as it is, I am glad that we at least can understand your animosity." The medics nodded then took their leave.

Kaidan and Liara sat in silence, each thinking over what they had heard. Garrus was trembling and tried his best to bring his body down to a less heightened state. "Are you ok?" Shepard asked. "No. But I will be. Spirits how much shit can happen to a person? At some point the universe should give them peace."

Their talk was interrupted by Vega contacting them. "Lola? You better get out here. Tiberius is going loco."

* * *

"What have you been saying?!"

"Nothing, Tiberius..."

Tiberius shoved Mikis into the hull. "DON'T YOU LIE TO ME!"

Shepard and the others walked out into a war zone. Mikis was pinned against the hull by an enraged Tiberius. They had never seen him in this state before.

Mikis began panicking as some of the repair workers ran over to try to separate the two while Locasa and Atheme were pleading with Tiberius to let Mikis go. Tiberius instead moved to strike the tipsy medic who closed his eyes and braced himself for the impact which never came.

Gaius caught Tib from behind, took the feet from under him and forced him to ground. Shepard had no idea where Gaius came from; he just suddenly appeared. Tib managed to force Gaius off him and dragged himself up.

The two stared at each other. Gaius tilted his head slightly but didn't unlock his gaze from Tiberius. _Something was seriously wrong here_ she thought.

"Mikis, go back into the ship."

"Gaius..."

"I SAID NOW, MIKIS!"

The medic hurriedly scrambled away, helped by Locasa and Atheme. Tiberius snarled at Gaius. "You are just going to let him get away with that?"

"I have no idea what he has done but I guarantee it's not so serious as to deserve a beat down from you."

"He told them about the quarians, about Rannoch, about Amata."

"How do you know that?"

Tib snarled in response, "Its my business to know!"

Gaius hummed. "Well I have no shame in what I have done to Rannoch. Are you ashamed of it, brother?"

Tib snorted. "No but I don't want our business being talked about."

The two paced in a circle, each staring at the other. The engineers forced Shepard and her crew behind them, sensing something that the others didn't except for Liara and Kaidan. Kaidan whispered in Shepard's ear, "Their biotics are sparking. These two are going to fight."

She turned back to Tib and Gaius who were still pacing in a deliberate circle. The way they stared at each other was so cold. These were not two friends engaged in an argument but two apex predators about to have a serious conflict. _How the hell did this escalate?_ she wondered. One of the engineers quickly rang the bridge. "A fight is happening in docking bay 1. We will need medics. Notify the captain."

"Why are you so concerned about them knowing what happened? You don't seem bothered by the fact they know who your father is." mused Gaius.

Tiberius snarled. "You are the only one here with 'daddy' issues."

That earned him a growl from deep in Gaius's throat. "I don't know about that, Tib. I seem to recall an _old friend _wailing to me about how he wasn't good enough for his father. Get over it. Mikis didn't deserve a beating for taking a moment to relax and maybe saying a bit more than he should have. We have all been on long hours and little sleep, you especially. Stand down."

"No. I won't."

"Do you really want to take me on? You know you will lose."

Garrus carefully drew Shepard back further from the fight.

Tiberius settled into wide stance, ready to battle. "I doubt it. You are out of practice. I can best you easily."

Gaius shook his head. "Fine. Have it your way. Don't go wailing when you have lost."

Gaius and Tiberius glared, the static in the room rising as their biotics charged.

Tiberius lunged.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! Once again thanks for the reviews! This has a scene of a sexual nature but since I am really bad at writing that kind of thing I hope you can forgive it. :)**

* * *

Chapter 17

Dearly Loved

"Take this kiss upon the brow!  
And, in parting from you now,  
Thus much let me avow-  
You are not wrong, who deem  
That my days have been a dream;  
Yet if hope has flown away  
In a night, or in a day,  
In a vision, or in none,  
Is it therefore the less gone?  
All that we see or seem  
Is but a dream within a dream."  
_A Dream Within A Dream  
Edgar Allan Poe_

Tiberius lunged.

Driven forward by his biotics, he was just a blur. For all the speed he was driving forward with, Gaius was faster and seemed to just side step the initial assault. Tib roared and turned around with desperation to hit his target. Gaius merely sidestepped again adding insult to injury. Tib stopped for a moment. He crouched low, his teeth bared and snarling. They watched as he removed his gloves revealing the five wicked looking talons on each hand. He was serious about this.

Garrus motioned to Liara to take Shepard inside who refused at first. It took a stern look and a few muffled words in her ear from Garrus to persuade her to get on to the Normandy. Garrus went to Kaidan. "Do you think you can separate them with a biotic field?"

Kaidan looked at him with faint humour in his eyes. "I can barely keep up with them and the engineers here have a biotic field up to try to shield us and the ship from the damage. All we can do is watch this play out."

Tiberius lunged again, running on baser instincts than actual sense. Gaius again dodged it easily. The frustration of chasing a faster opponent got the better of Tib. "Is this you then? The mighty Gaius Sidonis actually trying to avoid a fight? Pathetic."

The grey plated turian snorted. "What you call avoiding, I call evasion. It's a standard move. Brother, stop this madness. I don't want to hurt you."

His opponent let out a roar of rage and charged again. This time Gaius did not move or flinch. As Tiberius got closer, he set his shoulder to take the brunt of the hit and placed his left leg back to steady himself. He drove his shoulder into the oncoming hybrid, cracking some of Tib's chest plates from the noise it made and driving him backwards. Tiberius landed heavily on the ground.

Gaius relaxed for a moment and stood waiting for Tiberius's next move.

The darker turian lay for a few minutes on the ground wheezing terribly. Slowly he dragged himself up. He went back into a combat stance.

"Spirits alive! What is it going to take for you to stand the fuck down, Tiberius?!"shouted Gaius, his mandibles flicking wildly.

Tib wiped some specks of blood off his mouth. "Much more than you are willing to do."

Gaius sniffed. "I killed a world. There are very few things that I won't do."

Tiberius rushed again, his mind addled to the point of just purely animalistic moves. Gaius once more didn't flinch. They let fly punches as Tib pushed him back into the wall. Gaius swung low and tried to take out his opponents legs but Tiberius flipped backwards, landed then charged again. As the turian approached, Gaius rose up and swung his right leg around, catching Tib powerfully with his foot on the side of the head which knocked him off-balance in his charge and slammed him painfully into the floor.

Gaius walked carefully to place himself in front of the Normandy. He wiped away a trickle of blood that ran out of his nose.

"You need to knock this off before I end up hospitalising you, Tib."

Tib coughed up more blood before once more he got to his feet. "Like..huu..I said...you..need a ...ugh...lot more then that to..ugh...stop me."

This time he got to grappling range. He desperately clawed at Gaius's neck as he struggled to get a hold. He froze and let out a sound like a dying animal as Gaius punched him hard into the abdomen. He spat out more blood as he remained locked in Gaius's grip. The other turian took the opportunity of his moment of weakness to pull Tiberius's face up to his.

He gazed into his eyes and noticed how blood-shot they were. "Oh spirits, Tib. What have you taken?"

Tib snarled viciously and pushed himself away before he shot back quickly. He rammed his shoulder into Gaius's stomach. Gaius let out a groan of pain as Tib caught him hard on the jaw with a powerful right hand before he hit the floor. Tib went to stomp with his right foot but missed as Gaius rolled out of range then flipped back on to his feet. He was tackled almost immediately and flung hard against the wall. He defended himself against a flurry of wild punches before he caught one hand and twisted it hard. As Tib yelped in pain, Gaius used his impressive upper body strength to lift his opponent up and then slammed him down into the ground before using his biotics to send the turian clattering across the docking bay.

Gaius stretched out his upper body in the small break in action as Tib picked himself up off the floor. They could hear his plates clicking back into place. Gaius pointed at Tiberius. "What have you taken? This is not you."

Tiberius charged once more but this time instead of lunging straight in suddenly flipped up and landed behind Gaius. He tackled him to the ground. Gaius managed to turn on to his back and used his legs to kick Tib off him. Tiberius smacked back in to the biotic shield set up by the engineers and lashed out at Gaius with a shockwave. Gaius, who had just managed to get back on to his feet, planted himself into a low position and just managed to shake off the attack.

He charged in low and tackled Tib. He slammed him into the biotic shield and head butted him hard. Blood gushed from Tiberius's nose. Gaius held him by his throat. "What did you take?!"

Tib started laughing hysterically.

"Hahaha...red sand...hahahaha!"

"Red sand? Why the hell are you on that shit for?"

Gaius dropped Tib down on to the ground.

Tiberius was trying to lever himself up but was finding it hard in his shattered state. "I'm...ugh...I'm gonna kick..your ass."

Gaius sighed.

"No you are not. In fact I will be very much surprised if you will remember any of this."

His eyes suddenly changed to blinding light and he stretched out his right hand. The engineers biotic field they had maintained together began to fail and Kaidan joined their ranks to keep it up. Tiberius was caught and lifted up, his body twitching under the pressure.

"No...I...can...beat you."

Gaius said nothing but gave a slight wave with his outstretched right hand. Tiberius was suddenly flung across the docking bay and crushed against the far wall. He slipped to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Gaius walked over, once again shaking the light from his eyes.

Some medics finally arrived and began tending to the incapacitated Tiberius.

"Careful." warned Gaius. "He has taken red sand. Make sure you give him a purging dose before you treat him for the rest of his wounds."

The medics nodded and began strapping the injured turian into a stretcher.

Gaius sighed and then tried to activate his omnitool.

"No...no no no no no no no!" Gaius was practically having a panic attack. The engineers had lowered their shield, allowing access to the docking bay once more for the Normandy crew.  
Garrus walked up to Gaius in concern. "Are you ok?"

"NO! No, I am not. Come on! Just fucking turn on!" Gaius was desperately hitting his omnitool which was refusing to activate. Gaius stopped, his hands trembling. He let out a whine of such deep sorrow. "...no..."

Garrus took a step closer. "Problem with your omnitool?"

"The damn thing won't turn on" Gaius whimpered.

"I could try to fix it for you..."

Gaius turned to face him, shocking Garrus with the fact he had tears welling up in his eyes.

"I...I...Could you? Are you capable of fixing these?"

Garrus gulped a little. "Yeah. I used to mess with them when I was a kid."

Gaius stared at him, a strange intensity in his eyes. "If you could fix it or even just reclaim the files on it for me then I would be in your debt."

Garrus just reached out and unclipped it from Gaius's wrist. He gave a quick examination to the small device.  
"I'll see what I can do. If I can't get it working then I can at least give you one of my spare ones with your files copied on to it."  
Garrus glanced up at the other turian. "Any files that I should be worried about?"

Gaius shook his head. "The files have no meaning or worth to anyone but me. My omnitool had the last copies of photos, videos and letters from my family."

"Oh...ahem...I will do the best I can with it. Give me a few hours and I should be able to give you an estimate of when you can get them back."

"That's fine. I need to go and murder Tiberius anyway. Just...thanks. Those files mean a lot to me."

Garrus nodded then watched Gaius, who was really loathed to leave the omnitool with him, trail out after the med crew carrying Tiberius. He looked down at the omnitool in his hand. All he could think was how he really **really** could not afford to mess this up.

* * *

Gaius sat beside the unconscious Tib. The medics had placed him on a purging drip to clear out the left over red sand from his system. He was angry. Tib always seemed to do this, always managed to fuck up in some way in his life. He was more angry now at the fact his omnitool was broken. He had searched Tiberius's quarters and work spaces throughly and found some packs of the drug. He hoped it was all that there was.

He yawned as he slowly closed his eyes and fell into dreams.

* * *

Gaius dragged himself out of his bed and slowly made his way to the kitchen of his small apartment on Omega. Last night had been a blur although he remembered the end of it quite well. Military training was finally over and now they could get on with their careers. At twenty-three, it felt like it had been too long in coming. It had been one hell of a party though, even Amata had seemed to have fun. He had left only to have one last booze fueled romp with Soladita before he finally ditched her permanently to the kerb.

He filled up his mug with coffee then rubbed his neck as he remembered the look on Amata's face as he left with Soladita wrapped around him. He let out a sigh. He was gonna have to apologise. Soladita had treated Amata like dirt when they were at school and in training. Last night had been no different. He had words with Soladita about it and somehow that lead to them going to her place to rut like pyjaks for a couple of hours. The sex was good but it had really been worth it to see her face and the abuse she screamed as he left. She didn't appreciate being used. Good thing he practiced safe sex he thought to himself. He couldn't imagine fathering a child with crazy Soladita, let alone catching something nasty from her. Then he really couldn't look Amata or Tib in the face again.

He casually picked up his omnitool and put it back on. Just as he activated it a series of beeps went off. He had three missed calls from Amata and one from Tiberius. Neither had left any voice messages but then they knew he never listened to them anyway. He was just about to call Amata when the doorbell rang. He walked over and peered at the security footage of just outside his door. It was his father.

"Hey Dad." he said as he yawned opening the door.

Sidonis stood outside for a moment and said nothing. He glared at Gaius then stepped inside. "I am glad to see you are alive anyway."

Gaius chuckled a little. "Yeah, I am fine. Whats up?"

"Have you not heard?"

"Heard what?"

Sidonis sniffed the air. "Ugh. I suppose you have not from the smell of you. Is the girl in here or have you just done what you usually do?" he said with a grimace.

Gaius flushed and awkwardly folded his arms across his chest. "Look, I know you and Mom don't quite approve..."

Sidonis interrupted him, "Amata is over at Tiberius's."

Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"You see apparently you promised walk her home. You know she doesn't have a lot of money and she has never accepted charity from anyone."

Gaius slapped his face quite hard. "Fuck, I forgot."

"Oh I know that. She tried to walk home on her own."

Gaius became wide-eyed. His eyes flicked to his omnitool with the three missed calls from Amata. _Oh spirits_ he thought. He looked with desperation at his father. "Tell me she's ok?!"

Sidonis glared at his son. "She is now, thanks to Tiberius. She was followed by one of the drunken revellers at your party who decided to make some unwelcome advances on her. She tried to ring you to no avail but eventually got hold of Tiberius. When he found her, she was being pinned to a wall as your classmate was about to grope her."

Gaius anger suddenly boiled over. "Who was it? Who tried to hurt her?! Tell me his name!"

"Calm youself. Amata spent the night at Tiberius's place. She doesn't need medical treatment and has refused to press charges against the man in question. Tiberius gave him quite a beating from what I have heard. I have had him placed in custody for the moment. His parents have been informed and hopefully, we can make sure that it never happens again. I am not going to tell you who he is and neither will Tiberius. You will do something stupid and it will be Amata that feels it. She is too soft-hearted and understanding for her own good."

Gaius turned to head back to his bedroom. "I gotta go and see her, make sure she is ok."

He stopped as his father muttered to him. "Perhaps you should have a shower first. I don't think she needs to know what you were doing last night."

He flinched from the censure in his father's voice then headed to the shower.

* * *

His father had left by the time he had finished. He threw on some clean clothes and headed straight for Tiberius's place. Tib and Gaius had an open door policy with each other. It was natural for him to just walk straight in. Tiberius was cooking breakfast in the small kitchenette when he arrived. He turned when the door opened.

"Well, look who finally decided to come back to the world." he said cheerily before turning back to the cooker.

"Where is Amata?"

"Asleep."

Gaius glanced around.

"She isn't on the couch. Did she crash in your bed?"

Tiberius turned to look at him.

"We both crashed in my bed. She was quite upset last night and needed someone there."

Gaius stopped moving and fixed a cold stare at Tib. "You slept with Amata..."

"It's not like I banged her. She just needed to be cuddled although if she had needed more than that I was more then willing to help her out. And by the way, she smells exactly like pakla fruit. And you know how I love pakla fruit. She has just the right amount of softness too."  
Tiberius hummed. "I wonder if she tastes like pakla... I think I might have to ask her out on a date to find out."

Tiberius grinned as he heard what he had hoped to get out of Gaius, deep rubbles of displeasure. If he pushed those buttons a bit more Gaius would snap.

The grey plated turian stepped close to Tib and snarled, "No you are not. You are going to stay away from her."

Tib smirked. "I don't think so. See I got to be the hero that saved her last night. I think that got me lots of points."

Gaius grabbed him by the cowl and lift him off the floor. Tib grimaced.

"You are going to stay away from her. Understand? Otherwise you and I are going to have a problem."

"You can never take a joke about Amata, buddy." muttered Tiberius.

He dropped Tib back on to his feet. He started towards the bedroom door when Tib shouted, "So how was Soladita? Did you get what you wanted?"

Just at that moment, Amata emerged from the bedroom. She was wearing one of Tib's tunics which was miles to big for her and she actively had to stop it slipping off her shoulders. She had some scratches on her neck and face with some light bruising. Her eyes seemed so tired.

Gaius rushed forward to take her in his arms but stopped as she took a step back. "Good morning Gaius." she murmured. He stood there awkwardly, needing to hold her but she obviously didn't want that right now.

"How are you? Spirits, Amata, I didn't know until my Dad told me an hour ago. I am so sorry. I should never have left..."

Amata just shook her head and smiled a little. "Its alright. How is Soladita?"

She didn't look at him. Gaius swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. "Fine...fine."

She nodded then went to move past him. He reached out and caught her arm. Tiberius's scent clung to her and he growled. He gently pulled her into a hug, needing the closeness to her. She stiffened as he rubbed his face carefully along her neck and clenched her to him. She pulled away to his dismay.

"Sorry, its just...its just you smell of her. I can't be quite so near you right now." she whispered to him.

She headed down to where Tib had set up some plates on the kitchen table. Gaius stood and watched her leave him. The shower obviously didn't completely work. He never should have left last night. Amata didn't mean it in the way he took it but he felt as if his heart had just been ripped out and dumped on the floor in front of him because she didn't want him to touch her.

"Are you joining us for food, Gaius? I have made plenty!" remarked Tiberius cheerfully. Gaius glanced down to the table where Amata had taken a seat and was smiling at Tib.

"Yeah. That would be great." he murmured, watching intently as Amata flushed a little when Tiberius gave her a cheeky grin and a wink.

He took the seat next to her and tried not to feel too hurt as she moved her chair fractionally away from his. The conversation was easy enough. Amata and Tib seemed more in tune with each other than they ever had been. He tried to stifle his jealousy but often it burst out in harsh comments to Tib who laughed it off with knowing glances at Gaius.

"So when are you leaving for Sur'Kesh?" Tib asked while clearing away some dishes. Amata had a cup of tea clutched in her hand.

"In a couple of hours. The first ship is out at 1600."

Tib and Gaius stopped moving.

"That is a bit quick isn't it?" mused Tiberius as Gaius stared at her in shock.

She smiled. "I was working up to telling you both last night but things didn't go to plan..."

Gaius's mouth opened and closed in rapid succession as he tried to find the words to say.

Tib smiled slightly at her. "Are you sure about this? I mean, are you happy?"

Amata stared at her cup. "Yeah I think so. I mean there is nothing really for me here anymore since Nonna died. Maybe a couple of years away with new people will be good for me, help me appreciate Omega more when I get back. Mr and Mrs Kynes certainly think so."

Gaius reached for her hand and covered it with his own.

"There is so much here for you, Amata! This is your home and..."

She smiled at him but it couldn't hide the sadness in her eyes.

"I know that but even among all of you I am alone. I see you all going off, having fun and being with...others. Then there is me, always the spare wheel. Mrs Kynes...Mrs Kynes thinks that being away from home will help me come out of my shell and maybe..."

Amata fiddled with the cup on the table with her free hand.

"...maybe find the person I can be with."

Gaius clenched her hand in his painfully.

"I hope...I hope thats not why you are going because..."

"No, Gaius. It's not. I would be insane if that was the reason. I am going to learn at one of the greatest and most progressive colleges in the known galaxy. How could I give up an oppertunity like that. You know a few others from the other classes are going as well, like Mikis Carter. It will be fun. I know it."

She stood up. "I gotta get my things together. Thanks Tiberius, for breakfast and everything."

He nodded at her while he leaned back against the sink. She smiled at him then pottered over and hugged him. "Thanks especially for last night and listening to me..."

Tib wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "My pleasure, madam." he rumbled.

She laughed then hurried back to his room.

Tib glanced at Gaius who was staring at him. He shrugged at him then went back to tidying.

* * *

Gaius headed up to the bedroom. He peered for a moment in through the crack that had been left open. Amata was pulling on the light tunic she worn last night on and he saw the full creamy plated expanse of her back and waist. His breath caught as he closed his eyes and knocked.

"Just a minute!"

He heard some hurried movements and rustling before she called again. "You can come in."

She sat on the bed as she put her shoes back on. She looked up at him as he entered, her blue eyes almost burning through him.

"Do you really have to go so soon?" he stuttered.

"Yeah. The sooner we start then the sooner we can finish. Mr Kynes has arranged everything, apartments and things like that."

He sat beside her on the bed, careful to not intrude on her personal space.

"Who is going to take care of your place while you are gone?"

She fiddled with a particularly stubborn shoe.

"I am thinking of selling it. Your Mom and Dad have said they don't mind popping in to make sure it's still there and not vandalised if I don't."

His breathing increased in pace. "Why would you sell? I mean you are coming back right?"

There was silence. He thought his heart was going to explode out of his chest. He turned to her. Amata was staring at a spot on the floor in front of her.

"I don't know, Gaius."

"How can you not know? Either you are coming back or not!"

"It's not that simple..."

He had to restrain himself from grabbing her.

"It is that simple! You are coming back. That is final."

"Gaius..."

He gritted his teeth.

"You can barely take care of yourself. You will be coming back. Do you think that anyone out there in Council space is going to care about what happens to you? A hybrid?"

Amata shook her head and stood up.

"I just want to see if maybe there is something else out there for me before I just assume I am coming back. Is that so wrong?"

She turned to him with a tear finally leaking out and running down her cheek. He stood up and wiped it with his thumb. He sighed.

"No, there is nothing wrong with that. I just..."

She gave a half-smile.

"I know you are worried about me. I have always been your little sister..."

He grimaced at that, remembering how he had told her that so many times. Remembering how it was more to try to convince himself.

"Amata, I..."

She hugged him quickly then stood back.

"I gotta go. I don't have much time left."

"I will go with you to the docking bay."

She placed her hand on his arm.

"No. I want to be alone for this. Forgive me but I just need to take this step by myself. I will write as often as I can."

She gave another half-hearted smile then left the room. With a heavy heart, he watched her leave him behind.

* * *

Two years past with relative ease. He had weekly reports from a number of salarians he had hired to keep tabs on Amata while she herself sent at least one letter a week. There seemed to be no issues. She didn't socialize too much, she didn't bring strange men back to her apartment and generally she did really well on her own. Her time at the college was coming to an end too and pretty soon she would be back on Omega. At least it was Gaius's intention that she was coming back, whether she actively wanted to or not.

Gaius's own life continued as normal. He had several new "friends with benefits" along with a very healthy bank balance as he aggressively sought promotion through the ranks. He took over the job of checking on Amata's old home from his parents and every friday night would find him sitting in her old room for a couple of hours. He missed her but overall life was going pretty good for him.

This happy existance all came crashing down as he sat one night in the bar with one of his partners. His omnitool went off. A new letter from Amata. He had waited for this one for a few days! As the nice young woman he had taken out went to get them some more drinks, he opened and read the letter. Then froze at a particular passage. It had a name, a guy that had never been mentioned before or had even come up in the weekly reports. Trajan Erujt was relatively easy to get information on. Before his companion had even returned he had discovered a hell of a lot about him. A turian from a good military family on Digeris, he had been picked for spectre training. He had been posted to Sur'Kesh for the past eleven months while he underwent trials. As he scanned through several salarian tabloid reports he found one from less than four months earlier. It contained a photo of a group of revellers at some festival. Trajan was present but Gaius was more interested in his companion. The turian had his arm wrapped around Amata's waist. His heart stopped.

He politely paid for the drinks and left some money as a tab at the bar for his companion as he explained that he couldn't stay. He bolted out and headed to his apartment. He grabbed some clothes and threw them into a bag. He informed his father that he was going to be gone for a few weeks, he was on leave anyway but just to extend it with the days he had built up. He booked passage to Illium then onwards to Sur'Kesh.

* * *

When he arrived in Talat, it was raining. The sky was murky grey which matched his mood since he first opened the letter from Amata. He hailed a cab and sat back trying to relax before he reached her apartment. He stepped out in front of an old building with vines creeping along the side. His agents had already given him the unlock codes for the building and her apartment. He headed right up to her floor and stood outside her apartment with his bag on the floor. He debated internally whether he should knock or just go in. He knocked.

Trajan opened the door, his shirt undone. He looked at him with no recognition. "Hello?"

Gaius punched him. Trajan fell back and landed heavily on floor. Gaius launched himself on him and pounded the turian's face with his fist. Eventually in the haze of his anger he felt his hand get harder to move and saw Amata wrapped around it crying. She was begging him to stop. He got off Trajan who was pretty battered and bloodied at this stage. He stood back as Amata cried and helped Trajan up. She turned and screamed at him to get out. He stood staring at her. He had forgotten how beautiful she was in person in the two years that had passed. Finally she tried and succeeded in shoving him out the door. He tried to speak but couldn't find the words.

He sat for a few hours at the far end of the corridor waiting for Trajan to leave. Eventually he did as Amata helped him to the hospital. He then had to wait even longer for her to return. Late that night she arrived back looking exhausted. He met her at her door. She stared at him, said nothing and then motioned him inside. He threw his bag on the living floor and stood staring at her as she closed her apartment door.

She turned on him. "Who do you think you are?! To come into my home and do that?!"

He said nothing.

"I can't believe you did that! Why are you even here, Gaius? It's not like you cared enough to even reply to half my letters to you."

Gaius continued in silence. He just watched her pace, her anger overriding all those manners that her grandmother had beaten into her.

"I swear to fuck Gaius! I was happy! Really happy and you just have show up and ruin it."

Her mandibles started to wobble as tears threatened to spill.

"Why did you do this to me? I had someone who really cares about me, who wants me as I am. Now he is in the spirits damn hospital because of you! We weren't even doing anything."

She screamed at him, "What gives you the right to come here and hurt Trajan?! To hurt me like this?!"

She turned her back to him. She was taking in shaky gulps of air.

"Every time I think I have gotten over you it just all goes wrong." she murmured. She slowly drew in deep breaths, trying to calm down.

Gaius grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face him. She looked up at him with eyes of the clearest blue.

"Why are you tormenting me? I was so close to loving someone... Why couldn't you have just left me alone?" she whispered.

He cupped her cheek in his hand before he kissed her, dragging her mouth to meet his. Her eyes widened in shock before all the emotions she had bottled up took over.

* * *

He was kissing her. Spirits, he was kissing Amata and he didn't want to stop. He tumbled with her against the wall, his mouth not once leaving hers. Her tongue tentatively mingled with his and he moaned. She tasted so good, almost like icht berries. He rumbled with pleasure as her fingers scraped down the exposed sections of his neck as he hoisted her up by her waist.

She settled her legs around his waist and on top of his hips as he began feverishly grinding against her. Amata gasped and moaned as those new sensations pulsed over her. They were both desperate for contact, fingers grasping and scraping against flesh. Amata moaned then instinctively bucked against him. He barely held his control. They pulled apart slowly. Gaius stared at her, her waist firmly in the grip of one hand while the other caressed her behind. Her face was flushed, her lips slightly parted and her eyes were fogged over with need.

He nibbled at her neck as he carried her, still wrapped around his waist and hips, to the bedroom. He laid her down and slowly removed her clothes while caressing every inch he exposed. He shed his own more rapidly.

She was as beautiful as he had imagined her to be. She bucked beneath his clever tongue and skilled hands, her body desperate to reach something that she had only read about in her classes and books. He licked his way lower until he reached the apex between her legs. He slowly pried her legs open using soft touches and moans to convince her to let him access it.

He heard her breath hitch as he pressed his nose and mouth forward. Her soft folds were a beautiful shade of blue and he inhaled the scent of her arousal before he gently extended his tongue to taste her. A growl of pleasure escaped him as he delved deeper. She tasted so sweet, like krissa honey on his tongue. He found the little hardened nub and gripped it gently between his mouth plates.

Her hands timidly found a grip on his fringe and she held on hard as he began in earnest. He first licked the nub with long languid strokes before he began flicking his tongue rapidly across it as Amata was writhing and moaning in pleasure. He used his hands to force her hips firmly to the bed as he continued his ministrations. Finally she stiffened, arched her back then shivered as his name was ripped from her lips. "Oh Spirits!...GAIUS!"

He hungrily cleaned the fluids from her orgasm with his tongue before he settled above her, pressing himself just at her entrance. She arched against him, lost in the sweet aftermath of her first orgasm.

He kissed her as he moved forward a little, groaning as he felt her stretch around him. He watched her face as her eyes closed up for a moment at the pain of this new intrusion. He realised it then, as the pain flickered in her face, that she had never been with someone like this before. At least some things he had assumed were indeed correct. He rocked back and forth gently, slowly going deeper until he finally was fully inside her. She was tight, soft, wet and everything he ever wanted.

His arms trembled as he held himself unmoving above her, staring down at the pleasure that now crossed her face. He needed this, to see her enjoying this part.

He smiled as she finally tried experimentally bucking her own hips to his, trying to set a rhythm that was new to her body. He thrust in hard once to match her hesitant movements. She moaned and gripped his waist with her legs.

He took his time. He had waited so long for this and he could wait longer. He built up her orgasm with long slow thrusts coupled with his roaming hands and tongue until she was practically screaming.

She clawed at his back, skimmed her teeth over his neck and dug her talons into his rear. He finally lost control and pounded into her hard. She arched against him once more as she tightened in pulses around him like a vice. He spilled himself inside her, clawing at the bed's mattress as he roared out her name. He finally collapsed on top of her.

They lay for a long time entangled together. Gaius was loathed to even remove himself from her and instead rolled on to his side so he could curl around Amata while remaining locked deeply inside. He held her tightly to him, enjoying the feeling of her body pressed against his own. He nuzzled her neck softly and murmured what he had wanted to say for what seemed his whole life, "I love you."

In her sleepy haze, Amata answered back softly, "I love you too." His heart filled almost to bursting and he held her close as sleep claimed him.

* * *

He woke the next morning to find the space empty next to him. The air was still heavy with the scent of their love-making. He grinned to himself. It wasn't just sex that happened. He had made love to her. He pulled the sheets off himself and headed to the open space living area where he found Amata fully dressed and curled up on the sofa crying. All the joy suddenly drained from him.

"Amata..."

She looked up at him. She sat up and tried to wipe away her tears. "I'm sorry...spirits I am sorry." she murmured.

He sat down beside her and slowly edged her body closer until she was once more flush against him.

"What are you sorry for?" he whispered.

"I am such a horrible person!" she wept.

He stared at her confused.

"I cheated on Trajan. We never even...we never made it as far as...Oh spirits! I am such a terrible person."

She started crying again.

He tilted her head into his chest and held her. "No. You are not. You are the best person I know."

He kissed her head and started to caress her neck before she caught his hands. She held them in her own and pressed them to her forehead.

"I can't do this. I have to go and see him, to confess."

He nodded in agreement. "It will be fine. Once you get back we can sort out how we are going to work this."

She looked at him confused. He cupped her cheek then put their foreheads together.

"Amata, I meant what I said. I love you. I need you. I think we can do this, you and me. I never wanted anyone like I want you."

She wiped some tears from her face.

"I..can't. I can't do that to you. As long as I have known you, you have never been a one woman type of man. We really can't be together like this ever again. It only breaks my heart."

Gaius started to panic.

"No. We can do this! I don't need anyone else, Amata. Just you and me. It is more than enough. Please, listen..."

She gently pulled back and stroked his cheek. "I remember what happened with Soladita."

Gaius stopped moving. He gazed in to her eyes. There was deep hurt in those blue depths.

"I was so hurt, Gaius. She made my life a misery but you just...you were you. That night when you two just took off, I knew then that I could never be with you. It hurt so bad inside that I just ran. I should have asked Tib to take me home but I just left on my own. When I got into trouble and I had to call you, eventually getting Tib to help me, I just felt so ashamed of my weakness. Tib and I talked all that night. He helped me understand a lot of things including how us being together is a nice dream but a dream nonetheless. It will never work out."

Gaius choked back an angry retort. He was going to kill Tib. She stood up, shaking off his grip as he tried to pull her back on to the couch.

"I gotta go see Trajan. I can't let you stay here. I can't trust myself around you." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm sorry, Gaius. I am sure one of the others would put you up for as long as you need before you return to Omega."

Gaius stood and grabbed her again. "Don't be sorry. Don't do this at all! There hasn't been a day that I haven't regretted what happened that night. And Tib...Tib should have kept his nose out of our business. He doesn't know me as well as he claims he does."

Amata slowly freed herself from his grip.

"Oh? And have you actually had a relationship since I left Omega then, Gaius? Or has it been all one night stands and the 'benefits' things you usually set up."

Gaius gave a choked sound then said nothing. He stared at the floor.

Amata gave a sad half-smile. "I thought so..."

She walked away and picked up her bag. She threw on her coat and headed out. Gaius sank back into the couch. He held his head in his hands as he tried and failed to not cry.

* * *

He waited and waited for Amata to return. It was easily the worst hours of his life, this interminable waiting for her to come back. Eventually, for his sanity's benefit at least, he heard the door unlock. She had returned. She looked devastated. Her pain was etched in every movement as she removed her coat and placed her bag on the table. She finally lifted her eyes to his. She was hurting badly and he was to blame. He approached her like he would a skittish animal, slowly and in full view. He made his intention clear with his arms out wide. She let him hold her as she shivered in his arms.

"Spirits, Amata..." He rubbed her back carefully as she sobbed in his chest. He buried his head in her neck and took deep breaths of her scent before finally lowering his mouth down and nipping the junction of her shoulder to her neck gently.

She gently pushed him back. "No..."

Gaius almost keened in frustration. "Amata, why can't you let us be together? Why can't you let us be happy?"

She untangled himself from his arms. "We wouldn't work. You will get bored and then it will all go wrong. I can't recover like you. I can't just bounce back from these things."

She sat on the couch. "Nonna was right. I don't deserve anyone, especially after what I have just done to Trajan. He wanted to stay with me. He wanted to work through this. He wanted to marry me...wants to marry me."

Gaius clenched his hands to the point where he pierced the skin of his palms with his talons. "Your grandmother was a bitter old woman!"

He knelt before her. "Did.. did you accept Trajan?" he asked cautiously, his heart preparing to shatter.

She shook her head. "No. I wasn't sure. I am never sure." He let out a breath he had held in. She anxiously wrapped her arms around herself again. "Gaius, I need you to leave."

"No."

"Please Gaius. Just go and forget about all of this. Leave me alone."

"That's not going to happen."

She got up slowly then she headed for her omnitool. "Don't make me call Mikis or even Tiberius."

He went to her, trapping her against the wall as he grabbed her hands and pinned them back.

"No you won't. We are going to get through this, you and me. Just like it was always supposed to be, the two of us together."

Amata hit a button using her hand encased in her omnitool. A crackle started and Mikis's voice could be heard. "Amata? Whats up?"

"Mikis, I need to come over to my apartment please."

Gaius snarled. "Don't come over, Mikis."

The tiny voice stuttered. "Holy shit! Gaius Sidonis? What the hell are you doing on Sur'Kesh?"

"Nothing you need be concerned about."

Amata spoke up, finding her voice. "Please come over, Mikis. I need your help."

Gaius snarled. Mikis hesitated then cautiously answered. "Alright. Give me five minutes. I'm on my way."

The call finished. He let go of Amata's hands and stood back with his eyes closed. He felt her hand touch his right cheek. He opened his eyes to see that Amata was looking at him with such sorrow.

"I am sorry, love." Her eyes flashed pure light.

* * *

He woke with a start. It took Gaius a few minutes to realise where he was. He was back at Tiberius's bedside. He ruefully rubbed his cheek where the dream Amata had held her hand. Reliving his memories was nothing new. He just wished he could just relive only the good ones. He glanced at his still unconscious friend and mused that he was lucky he was still asleep otherwise he would be getting an earful over a lot of things.

He stood up and stretched, popping some plates back into place. He yawned then made to leave the med bay. He really needed to know how Vakarian was getting on with his damaged omnitool, another thing that Gaius was going to berate Tib over.

The comm crackled into life. He listened to Tristan's voice drift over the static, "All hands, prepare for mass jump."


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks once again everyone. :) Really appreciate the reviews and comments!**

* * *

Chapter 18

That other Life

''What stays with you latest and deepest? of curious panics,  
Of hard-fought engagements or sieges tremendous what deepest  
remains?''  
_The Wound-Dresser  
Walt Whitman_

After explaining the outcome to Shepard and finally harassing her enough to go take a nap, Garrus sat in their cabin with his mate sleeping soundly on the bed. She slept on her back with her tank top pulled up partially over her expanding stomach due to her restless limbs. It never ceased to amuse him watching her toss and turn into strange positions all with a side serving of light snoring that he found oddly adorable. He sat on the couch as he attempted to fix Gaius's omnitool, the pieces and tools scattered across the coffee table. He tugged the sleeves of his tunic back up as they tended to slide down his arms. He probably shouldn't find it as funny as he did that he had actually become unused to wearing casual clothes. He mulled over why he didn't just wear his armour to the drinks thing but then again, it would have been odd if he had turned up for a social gathering dressed for a firefight.

The first thing he had realised, as he looked over the omnitool, was how much of a hit it had taken during the scuffle Gaius had with Tiberius. The device itself could not be saved without a lot of spare parts and significant hours put in to it. It made a lot more sense to shift the files over to another omnitool which luckily he had a number of as spares.

One of his first lessons when he joined C-Sec was to make sure to have more than one omnitool because you are usually guaranteed to lose at least one every couple of months in some random fight. Funnily enough it was because of the amount his father turned over during his own career that Garrus had any experience repairing them at all. On his frequent trips home, his father would bring all the damaged or unusable ones back so that Garrus could take them apart at his leisure. He smiled at the irony; his father's job which had in many ways kept their relationship so strained could, in a roundabout way, help him make a break through to his own son. He grimaced as he mentally berated himself. Gaius was** not** his son.

He found himself having day-dream ideas of getting the hybrids to live on or near Palaven once the mission was over; of showing Gaius the famous spots on Palaven that he had been shown by his own father and even of introducing him to the family patriarch himself.

The idea of finding them a place on Palaven was definitely something he would bring up with Victus. If the hybrids didn't have a plan to return to their own time then surely Palaven and the Hierarchy could offer them safety and a second chance. Their experience and technology would be incredibly helpful especially in relation to getting their new-born counterparts ready for the future.

The second part was slightly more complex and grated against his rational mind. What it came down to was a deep need to prove to this "son" how he would be such a good father to the other boy who was still growing in his mother, a need for Gaius's approval of him as a parent. He couldn't lose the feeling no matter how much he tried, no matter how much he knew that it shouldn't be important to him.

He managed to retrieve the memory core. It was a slightly older shape and design but should fit the omnitool he wanted to give Gaius. It was one of the better models he had but after seeing how old Gaius's version was, he knew straight away that this was going to be the best one to give. Maybe it would even get him somewhat into the good graces of the hybrid although he hoped that their interactions so far had helped crack the ice somewhat.

He finally wedged in the core and reconstructed the unit case. He activated the omnitool and after a few minutes delay it opened. Gaius's main screen had a backdrop of his young son on a very grey day on a beach somewhere as he held some seashells up to the camera with some sort of fluffy hat on his head. The little boy had a very big grin on his face. Garrus smiled. The boy was like a poster child of turian boyhood, the only difference being his five-fingered hands holding up the colourful shells with glee. For a moment he was reminded of a very old friend who once said "All life precious. Universe demands _diversity_." Mordin would have been so damned excited to have met this crew.

He opened the video folder and quickly skimmed through the files, just checking for corruption he said to convince himself. He thought about playing one of the videos, only the one. Just to make sure it was all working of course. His talon hovered over the first row of thumbnails as he internally debated it. He hesitated then pressed play on the video file.

* * *

The file activated. The camera was shaky as someone out of view was obviously fiddling with it. What could be seen was a small neat kitchen with the sound of a woman humming a tune in the background. The tune stopped.

"Are you still at that?" the woman said softly.

"Just a little longer...there. Nearly fixed! Just need to get the hover ability working and it will be as good as new. I might need to hand it over to Jack to fix that bit." It took Garrus a few seconds to realise that it was Gaius who was speaking. His voice sounded so different, the undertones brimming with more joyful emotions then Garrus had ever heard to it.

The camera swung around to the hybrid female he recognized as Amata. She was sporting a pregnant belly which was incredibly obvious on her small frame. She was wearing loose casual clothes and was rubbing her lower back as she leaned against a counter top. As the camera moved closer she smiled past it to the man behind.

"Anything good on it?" she chuckled.

"One or two bits..."

"I hope none of the private stuff. You promised, remember?" Amata flushed with embarrassment even as she spoke.

The camera shook and moved awkwardly as Gaius brought himself into view while slipping his arm around Amata's waist. He placed his hand in a possessive way over her expanded stomach. He gently kissed her brow while holding the camera out from them with one hand.

"I kept my word. That stuff is on my work computer so all the guys can check out my skills!"

Amata glared up at him. He smiled, knowing she was glaring without even having to look.

"You know I am messing, sweetheart."

She playfully hit him while he just tugged her closer to get a better angle to show the both of them together.

"Come on." he murmured. "Smile for the future generations!"

Amata laughed.

"Any messages to send into the future?" he said as he nuzzled the side of her face.

"Alright. Hmmmm. Ok, If any of our kids are watching this then hopefully you haven't been made too crazy by us. Your Dad is mad.."

She turned to look up at Gaius who smiled down at her.

"...and hopefully he will never change." She stood on her tip toes and kissed him demurely on the cheek.

Just as she went to pull away, Gaius's hand left her stomach and caressed its way along the lines of her body to the back of her head. He tilted her slightly as he pressed his mouth to hers and made the kiss decidedly more passionate.

"Maybe you should turn off the camera..."she breathed out.

"That is probably a good idea." Gaius chuckled.

The file turned off.

* * *

Garrus felt the guilt linger deep in the pit of his stomach. He knew he shouldn't have invaded Gaius's privacy like that. He should just close the omnitool and leave it alone but his curiosity only grew worse until he eventually couldn't resist opening another.

He skipped a few files before finding another thumbnail that was vaguely interesting to him. He debated it for a few minutes in his mind until he had convinced himself that he was doing no harm so long as he didn't find any particularly private ones. He was almost certain Gaius would have encrypted those type of videos.

He chuckled. That would be pretty much the same way that he kept the files he had of Shepard and their late night activities private.

He flicked out his finger to activate the vid.

* * *

This one opened in a dimly lit hospital room. Amata lay sideways on the bed with her eyes closed, a sheet covering her lower regions. Her hospital gown lifted up a little as Kate Sidonis rubbed some sort of cream into her back. The human woman noticed the camera and gave a stern look to the operator behind it.

"Gaius, turn that camera off! I am busy here taking care of your wife and that does not need to be filmed! A little common curtsey and privacy for the woman who just gave you a son would not go amiss!" Her soft accent lilted across the quiet in the room. Amata opened her eyes a fraction and smiled at the camera. A chuckle could be heard from the side of the room where the camera turned to next. Lantar Sidonis sat holding a small bundle in his arms.

"You should know by now not to do things like that, Gaius. Especially with your Mom around." he murmured lowly. Lantar gazed down at the tiny five taloned hand that had managed to wiggle its way out of the wrap it was in.

"I think you should take over here so we get a nice shot of the new Daddy." Sidonis said with a grin.

The camera was shakily placed on a chair. From its new angle Gaius appeared and carefully tried to take the tiny bundle out of Sidonis's hands, with the older turian giving pointers to the new father on how to hold it.

"No, just here! You have to give good support to his back."

Gaius's hands were visibly shaking.

Sidonis laughed. "Ok. How about you sit down first and then I'll hand him to you."

Gaius nodded mutely then took a seat as Sidonis stood up. Once Gaius was seated properly, Sidonis carefully cradled the baby in one arm and used the free hand to get Gaius's arms into a good position. He then carefully placed the baby boy into his father's arms.

Gaius glanced up worriedly at his own father. Sidonis smiled and put a hand on his son's head.

"You are doing great." he whispered.

Gaius gave a shaky smile and looked down at his son. Lantar picked up the camera and moved it to view the new father and baby.

"So how do you feel, 'Dad'?" Sidonis's voice was full of amusement.

Gaius glanced up then said in a low voice. "More scared than I have ever been in my life and I have taken on Aegrus Titans." He looked back at the tiny baby whose face was now visible to the camera. Gaius let the tiny newborn grip his baby finger. "Dad...I don't want to fuck this up."

"You won't." came Sidonis's reply. "Your wife won't let you anyway."

Gaius let out a little laugh then smiled warmly off camera towards the bed. The camera started shaking. "Speaking of wives, I don't want to make mine any angrier. Now how do I turn this damn thing off.."

The file stopped abruptly.

* * *

He rewound the footage a few times, back to when Gaius first looked up to the camera with the newborn in his arms. He was young, a lot younger than he was now.

He had been surprised when he found out his age but now, after seeing him in what must have been his late 20's, he could see how he had aged.

There was something else that called to him in that scene. It was the awkward fear Gaius showed of harming someone he cared about. It reminded Garrus strongly of himself. They were not so different from each other after all.

He sat quietly for a moment before he was drawn again to view a video.

Just one more, he swore to himself, then he would leave this past to Gaius. He drank some water from a glass he had kept nearby as he flicked through the collection before he picked another file at random.

He sat back as it activated.

* * *

The camera switched on. A face was pressed up fuzzily to the lens and eventually pulled back to show a little turian boy, the image of his father.

Gaius the younger was messing with the camera at a table. His tongue was clenched between his mouthplates in concentration as he worked. His little face suddenly went into a frown. He shifted the camera a bit and Garrus soon realised that it was in the same kitchen as the first video.

The boy yelled out, "Daaaddy! I can't get it to work!"

Gaius appeared after a moment, dressed in casual clothes and sipping from a cup.

He pulled up a chair and sat beside his son. "Well its on and recording. How is that not working?"

He put his elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand as he gazed at his little boy.

The smaller Gaius was still concentrating hard on the camera. "It won't fly! I can't get it to fly like you did."

"Ooooh. Is that the problem then..." The little boy turned his head and looked up at his father who gave him a big smile.

"Help please?"

Gaius chuckled then pointed at something. Tiny taloned hands reached out and dragged the camera close until a little click was heard. A faint whirring noise started up and the camera hovered up.

"Woo hoo! It's flying!"

The little boy jumped of the chair and stood beneath the hovering camera. He stared up with wide blue eyes.

"Come with me camera! We have lots to explore!"

"Don't I get a hug for helping you?" murmured Gaius's deep rumbling voice.

The boy turned around and jumped up into his father's arms. Gaius held him close and nuzzled his son's head. "You behave, kiddo. You only have an hour then we are off to meet Mummy at the park."

The little boy beamed then ran off with his tiny bare feet clicking on the floor. The camera followed after him as his father shouted out, "No running, Gaius. You know the house rules!"

The little boy stopped. "Sorry Daddy!" He did an exaggerated slow walk like only small kids can do as he went to his bedroom.

With the camera following his every move, little Gaius grabbed a strange-looking hat from his bed. He held it up to the camera

"This is my exploring hat! Nanna says they used to wear it on Earth for exploring or going to really warm places!" The little boy carefully put the hard, bowl-shaped hat on his head, making sure to pop his little fringe out a specially made hole for it on the back. He grabbed a tiny pair of toy binoculars from the little cabinet then gave a big toothy grin. "Lets go exploring!"

The camera followed as he went scurrying around his home, hiding behind couches and crawling under and over tables and beds. His little flanging voice continually narrated his adventures as he explored throughly an unknown planet of his vast imagination.

He was a very happy and loved child that much Garrus could see. Gaius's fears from the previous video were obviously unfounded. He had been raising an intelligent, imaginative and well-mannered boy.

Eventually the little hybrid hid down the side of a couch as he used his little binoculars to spy on some invisible animals. Suddenly there was a giant roar and the little boy was scooped up into the air.

"ROOAAARRRRR! Oh no! The great explorer Sidonis has been captured by a vicious Dadgan, more dangerous and angry then a krogan! ROOOAAARRR!"

The little boy was laughing and giggling as his father continued making roaring noises and tickling him.

Gaius took off the little hat his son had on and pretended to bite his little son's head. "Nooooooo!" his little boy giggled.

Gaius flopped on to the couch with his son up in his arms. The smaller Gaius nuzzled his father's face who had a big grin spread across it.

"So ready for the park?"

The boy nodded.

"Good. You can play galactic explorer some more when we get back. Go put on your shoes."

The little turian scurried off as Gaius reached out and grabbed the camera.

The file turned off.

* * *

Garrus sat with his head resting on his hands as he dealt with the stark realization of how the contents of a man's life would end up as just data files and memories. That last video was hitting him hard. He had become so used to death, so used to seeing the numbers and names scrolling down screens during the Reaper war that it had seemed to stop affecting him the way it used to. He had come a long way from the young man who tried hard to make even the smallest difference on the Citadel.

This little boy's life was extinguished violently as so many others had and yet he felt it in a way that he hadn't with the almost countless others he had witnessed during the war. Maybe the reason was he knew him in a way. He saw a happy, healthy and intelligent little boy, obviously much-loved by his parents and knew that he was going to die. He couldn't imagine the fear the child felt, the sorrow of his mother and could only imagine the despair of his father as he found them.

Spirits, he had seen men who had suffered less who broke down under the strain. Yet Gaius had continued on, driving forward even though he had lost so much.

He idly scanned through the photo files, hoping to perhaps find some of when Gaius was very young. He did have a lot of images, ranging from when he was a baby to what was obviously just before the incident on Illium.

It was easy to find the photos of the very small Gaius, minus his broken nose. In most of them he was wrapped up in the arms of his mother, Shepard. Shepard's vibrant red hair was longer, a few different scars had found homes on her face but it was still his Jane. She smiled warmly in the few photos that existed but he immediately noticed a problem. Every one of them she was in consisted of just her and Gaius. It gnawed at his gut that not one photo existed in the files of the three of them together. _Surely there must be even just one_ he thought.

Shortly after discovering the few photos Gaius had of Shepard, he then discovered there were even less that contained himself. Of the few, one in particular stuck out in his mind because it wasn't really a photo of him and Gaius. It was a photo taken on Palaven on a beach. Perdita held Hadrian in her arms as others of her clan surrounded her and Garrus. They all were smiling for the camera, except for his other self. Garrus's eyes were not on the camera. He was staring off at a faint little figure out near the water's edge.

It was Gaius sitting with his back to the family portrait being taken. The look on his other self's face confused Garrus for a long time. It was sadness and longing wrapped up in one. The man clearly wanted to be with his son who sat alone, dealing with rejection as only a child could by refusing to look at what he was being excluded from.

_What had happened here? _he mused. He studied that photo for a long time, seeing the strain plain on his other self's face. Garrus made a copy of that photo for himself and then closed the omnitool. Perhaps there is more to the story of Gaius and his biological father then he knew. His heart skipped a little as he thought that there might be a possibility that his other self was not completely horrible, that perhaps he was redeemable after all.

A message pinged on his own omnitool. He read it carefully before he then headed down the short steps to the bed. He kicked off his shoes and laid down beside the sleeping Shepard who rolled into his arms thanks to the dent he made in the mattress with his weight. He nuzzled her forehead and cuddled her close as he felt the tremendous shaking that signaled the beginning of a mass jump.

* * *

The jump led them to a point only a day at most in travel time outside the Sol system. It was far more sensible to travel by FTL now that they were so close. It also allowed the engineering crew time to squeeze as much as they could out of the Grav Point. It had been rare on this trip for any serious downtime on the engine that didn't involve desperate patch jobs to just get it running and the engineers were now planning to take full advantage of the brief respite to get some serious work in on it. Jakus led a team to deal with the engine while Karas was assigned to take over the running of the Normandy repairs now that they had some breathing space. Trax was being run ragged and after the saboteur incident, it was felt that he deserved some down time which he gratefully accepted.

The Normandy's repairs were very close to completion and Shepard, once she was awake, was led on a tour of the final repairs by Karas and Trax. She had to admit the quality of the workmanship involved was as good as, if not better, then the undamaged original; damned impressive considering they were fabricating a lot of things on site from scrap metal. The Normandy was nearly as good as new.

Towards the end of the tour, Karas mentioned the series of improvements that had been previously brought up by the repair crew but had then rescinded once they had heard that Tali had to be involved.

"Commander, forgive my impertinence here but you would be a fool to ignore the advantages offered by these upgrades. What we ask in return is not that much. Is it that hard to make sure that the technology does not pass anywhere near quarian hands?"

Shepard sighed. "The problem with what you want is the fact that my head engineer is a quarian and she is damn good at her job."

"I don't doubt her skills, Commander. I doubt her loyalty. Do you really believe that if push came to shove that she would choose the galaxy over her species?"

Shepard folded her arms. "Would you, Karas?"

Karas didn't even hesitate. "I would, Commander. So would every member of the _Ad Astra,_ otherwise none of us would be here. I suspect that so would you if it came down to it. The greater good is what drives us. The quarians have become insular because of the way they have had to live for the past centuries. Until they get past their, for want of a better word, selfishness then they are a volatile and dangerous species. One that we do not want to give our hard-earned technology to."

Shepard rubbed her forehead between her fingers. "You can say that about sections of almost every species, Karas. I know Tali. I have known her for a long time now. I can give you my word that if she did see the plans then she would not send the information back to Rannoch if I order her not to. I understand the anger that you all have for what happened in your time but I know my friend."

Shepard folded her arms over her chest. "I am certain that she was most likely ignorant of what happened to the hybrids on Rannoch..."

Karas looked at her then started laughing. "Oh Commander you really know nothing do you!"

She put her hand on Shepard's shoulder as she walked past. "No upgrades unless you can guarantee the quarians do not get access to them. That order came from the captain himself. Take up your engineer's cause with him if you wish."

Just past the Commander, Karas stopped and turned back to her.

"And one other thing, Commander. The Admiral who oversaw the last experiments on hybrids on Rannoch? It was your friend. That is why Sidonis has asked you to keep her away from Gaius and I implore you to do the same. He would not hesitate to take your friend's life if anything happened that he could construe as a betrayal. It would be best for you to ensure he does not have any reason to act. Gaius is a veteran of one of our best combat units, if not the best unit in our military. Members of the 11th battalion have very few equals outside of it and I am afraid to say that none of them are on your ship."

Shepard's mouth hung open.

Karas nodded at her, "Good day Commander."

* * *

Shepard sat down for a long talk with Tali. The quarian anxiously twisted her hands as she waited for the Commander to finish making her drink. The canteen was empty for once with only Chakwas pacing past the medical bay windows.

"How are you holding up Tali?"

"Oh good. The engine is running better than I had hoped. The parts James managed to get for me were decent enough. Once the other crew has finished up their work I think we should be more than ready to fly on our own power."

Shepard reached out and held one of Tali's hands in her own, stopping the quarian's nervous hand wringing.

"It's all right Tali. I am not here to kill you."

"I know Shepard. It's just I really wish you could just tell me what I want to know instead of dragging this out."

It was easily one of the hardest conversations Shepard ever had to have with Tali outside of when the young quarian's father had died. Sitting there and watching the body language change so fundamentally from Tali's usually happy disposition was hard on Shepard's heart.

"That explains a lot I suppose." croaked out Tali once Shepard had said all that the medics had drunkenly confessed.

"Yeah. After that I don't know anymore." Shepard gripped Tali's hand tighter in hers. She didn't tell her what Karas had said, she needed to be certain before she inflicted any more trauma on the quarian.

"I don't know if I can believe this really, Tali. It's hard to accept any people would be capable of such things against other living beings." Shepard muttered.

Tali's response surprised her greatly.

"I could, Shepard. My people...we became so selfish. We are capable of great cruelty in the name of survival. We had to so our species could go on. That doesn't just disappear like... like a krogan doesn't just suddenly become a pacifist."

Shepard smirked at that. "We have a similar saying on Earth."

Tali's helmet tilted, "You have sayings about krogans on Earth?"

Shepard chuckled. "No. Our saying is that a leopard can't change its spots. Earth animal with spots that...never mind. Maybe it's not quite the same but it is close."

Her chief engineer placed her head on the table. "So what now Shepard? Should I stay hidden? I don't mind if you want me to rejoin the quarian fleet."

"I never wanted you to hide in the first place and I don't want you to leave unless you actually want to. I know it's not going to be easy but Sidonis has given me his word that no harm will come to you. Just avoid Gaius or if you can't, make sure one of us is with you. He is the only one that Sidonis couldn't guarantee."

Tali nodded. "I suppose it might be alright. I could ask James to walk around with me."

Shepard gave a small smile. "James, huh..Not just 'Vega' anymore."

She could have sworn that Tali was blushing under the helmet.

"He has been very good to me, Shepard. Since you put him in charge of liasing between us and the other crew I have seen more of him then I had throughout the entire war."

"Do you like him?"

Tali started fidgeting.

"Shepard...thats..."

"Ah. So you do. That's good because I know he likes you. He has liked you for a very long time."

Tali's fidgeting stopped immediately.

"How..how do you know? I mean I could never guess.."

Shepard look around for any eavesdroppers then leaned across the table conspiratorially. She motioned for Tali to lean closer.

Once the quarian did, Shepard whispered in her ear, "Because..."

Tali leaned in closer.

"...HE ALWAYS TALKED ABOUT HIS LITTLE SPARKS WHEN HE WAS DRUNK!" she shouted into the helmet's ear piece.

Tali nearly jumped out of her suit and the chair. Shepard roared with laughter.

"I am so sorry! That was too good a opportunity to pass up!" she just about said coherently as she wiped away the tears of laughter spilling down her cheeks.

Tali glared. Shepard's fit of laughing died down to a chuckle. She reached out and touched Tali's hand again.

"In all seriousness he actually couldn't stop talking about you when he was drunk."

"...Really?"

"Really. Should I assign him as your guard detail? I don't think he will fight it."

"N..o.. no! I can talk to him myself...about the walking around the other ship, not the other thing!"

Shepard smirked.

"I'll deactivate all my scanners. Chakwas should be able to help me that. Maybe she could even send the _Ad Astra_ a report saying that they are off."

"That is a great idea. I knew there was reason I kept you around."

Tali laughed.

"Sooooo, about James..."

* * *

Gaius stood talking in hushed tones with Sidonis in the main canteen. As Garrus approached bearing the new omnitool, he overheard snippets of conversation that made it over the normal background noise.

"...the dreams are becoming more vivid. I am gonna crack up at this rate..."

"... be all right. We need to get Tib back on his feet then press forward. It won't be too long now..."

Sidonis caught a glimpse of Garrus from the corner of his eye. "Ah Vakarian. Just the man I hoped to see."

"Oh?"

"We are about a day out from our goal. I need someone, either you or Shepard, to make contact with the relevant authorities before we arrive at Sol. Our arrival won't go as unnoticed as our first did."

Garrus nodded. "Shouldn't be too big a deal. I will get in touch with Victus; maybe even see if I can convince him to come aboard. I hope you plan on telling him the truth..."

Sidonis glanced at Gaius who shrugged.

"We will see. Some but not all. Tiberius is a truth he does not need to know."

Garrus nodded at that. "How is he by the way? That was pretty insane what happened..."

Sidonis sighed, "Tiberius has had issues with addiction since he was young. It happens to many hybrids. It is easier to kill off your emotions then to suffer the feelings of alienation within your families and communities. That was one of the reasons Omega was so important as a project, as a place for those who had nowhere else in the galaxy. Tiberius always blamed himself for his father's fall from grace. Victus never placed blame on him but that does not assuage the guilt a child feels for pain indirectly caused by them to the parent they love. We keep him clean most of the time but he has relapses. This just happened to be one of them." Sidonis flicked his gaze at Gaius. "I suppose we are lucky its just red sand this time. Not like the last occasion..."

Gaius nodded in agreement and stared fixatedly at a spot on the ground. The old turian grabbed his son by the cheek and tilted his head to look into his eyes. He gave a slight smile that was mirrored by his son who then leaned forward, letting their foreheads touch. "Courage, my son. Something which you have never lacked to the detriment of my own mental health when you were younger." He patted his cheek then took his leave.

Gaius watched his father go before he turned with expectant eyes to Garrus. "I had intended on calling to you to find out how you were going with the omnitool but my father caught me for a discussion."

Garrus held out the replacement and watched as Gaius hesitantly touched it.

"The old one couldn't be fixed without a hell of a lot of work. This one is actually a newer version of your old model which makes very little sense to me..."

Gaius smiled but his eyes were fixed on the device in the palm of his hand.

"It's not that unusual for some of our tech to be behind in the times. We don't have working trade agreements with council space and our R & D on Omega has better things to be doing then researching things like omnitools since a lot of those items are brought to us by black marketeers anyway. We are normally a few upgrades behind the council races except on our own tech of course. I had that old one since I was very small. I never saw the need to change it."

He clipped on the new one and then activated it. Garrus could almost see the strain drain from his face as he accessed the files. "Thank the spirits.." he breathed.

He looked up at Garrus. "I..."

He stopped then took a deep breath. He stepped forward and pulled the other turian in for a hug. Garrus was in shock but was not about to let this opportunity slip by. He hugged him back.

Gaius stepped away and wiped a stray tear from his eye. "Look at me. Weeping like a spirits damn novice on the first day at boot camp." He took another breath. "You have no idea how much it means to me to have these returned. I owe you a great debt that I shall try to repay to you before..." He stopped.

Garrus raised a browplate. "Before?"

Gaius became a bit lost for moment then he just smiled. "Before the end."

He looked up at Garrus. There was something there, an emotion swimming behind the cool deep blue that Garrus couldn't quite place. Gaius extended his hand and gripped Garrus's in a firm handshake. "Thank you, Garrus Vakarian. You have done me a great service that I shall find very hard to repay."

He nodded back. "You are welcome, Gaius. And it was really no trouble. You don't owe me anything."

The hybrid burst out laughing at their "ridiculous politeness" before taking his leave. Garrus watched him saunter away, his steps seeming lighter as he skimmed through the files.

Garrus felt that lightness too as he realised he had given some small comforts back to a man who had lost so much.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys. Thanks again for reviews, faves and follows! :) Its great to know people are reading and enjoying it. Gives me to incentive to continue so thanks everyone!  
**

* * *

Chapter 19

The Primarch

"Once again I smell the heat sparks  
When my Flemish plate gave way  
And the lance ripped through my entrails  
As on Crecy's field I lay. "  
_Through a Glass, Darkly  
General George S Patton, Jnr_

Adrien Victus stepped off the shuttle and flickered his eyes over the impressive in scale docking bay. He captured in a brief glance a detailed look at his surroundings, noting areas of cover and escape like any good soldier would. He nodded a greeting at Vakarian who was striding across the vast room from the farthest door to greet him. His security detail hung close by, scanning for any signs of trouble while the Primarch and Garrus shook hands.

"Good to see you again, Primarch."

"And you, Vakarian. How is the Commander?"

Garrus broke out in a sly grin. "You will be meeting Shepard soon enough. This is one hell of a ship right?"

Victus nodded before he once more let his gaze drift over the large room.

"It is impressive. Very turian in design but I don't remember any ship in our fleet like this."

Garrus coughed. "I know you have a lot of questions, Primarch. That is why the captain of the _Ad Astra _has requested a meeting with you so they can explain as much as possible."

"Are the other fleets involved? I don't see any other shuttles here..."

"No. Just the Hierarchy for now. We need to have you up to speed before we decide on the next course of action."

Victus gave one last sweeping glance around before he focused his gaze on the younger turian in front of him.

"Led on then, General Vakarian. It will not do to keep the good captain waiting." Victus said succinctly, not noticing or deliberately ignoring how Garrus winced at the title.

"Ahem maybe you can do me a favor, sir..."

Victus looked both genuinely interested and more than a little amused. "Go on..."

"Lets keep the titles out of it... for me anyway. 'Adviser' I can just about deal with but 'General'...'General' is something that I don't want referenced if you don't mind."

"Why not? You earned the title by your own merit and accomplishments. You should embrace it."

"Sir, that title can make people uncomfortable, hell it makes me uncomfortable! I don't want people to feel like they have to hide things from me or that I am somehow better then them."

Victus shrugged. "Hmm. I suppose, Vakarian, that I could make an exception for you." The Primarch's mandibles flared back with his sharp teeth exposed in a very toothy grin. "You have better lead on then, **Adviser**."

Garrus smirked as he showed Victus the way to the bridge.

* * *

Sidonis met them by the elevator doors. He greeted the Primarch with an easy politeness that Garrus didn't remember too much in Sidonis's younger self and led them to the meeting room.

The meeting went remarkably well at the start, considering all that the Primarch was being asked to take in. Victus had sat attentively as Sidonis gave a brief outline of the events that lead them all to where they were currently. The _Ad Astra_ was in orbit of the dead Charon relay just on the fringes of the Sol system along with the turian frigate that had transported Victus to them.

While it was not possible to fill in every detail, the important facts were laid out including the arrival of the Aegrus, the hybrids and, at Garrus's insistence, the treatment of the hybrids by the galactic community at large. The Primarch was not immune to their tragic tale but, being a practical military man, had insisted on actually seeing proof that the hybrids were really what they said they were.

This led to the meeting being put on hold and Garrus leading Victus down to the central medical bay where Mikis went through scan after scan of hybrid anatomy and genetics. Even the nanites themselves were closely scrutinized in as much detail as available.

Victus eventually requested that at least some of the hybrids make themselves available for the Hierarchy's own staff to assess, along with copies of the information that Mikis had shown them.

He confided privately to Garrus that reports had started coming in about strange pregnancies involving human and turian women.

"It is vitally important that the Hierarchy be ready for this." Victus said quietly to Garrus once Mikis had moved away.

"I know, Primarch. We need to be ready for both the hybrids and the Aegrus."

Victus turned his steely gaze on the younger turian.

"The biggest problem at this very moment from what I have seen is not so much the Aegrus, although if this Captain Sidonis's account is correct..."

Garrus interrupted. "The Aegrus are the most important thing that we need to be looking at right now! I can personally vouch for this. I have seen these things on Kurnith. If the cultists detonate that damn engine and open one of those fissures in Trebia then we can pretty much say goodbye to not only Palaven but our galaxy. You will see this once we get back to the meeting."

"I understand your concerns but I need solid evidence to back up my decisions and the best piece I have at this moment..."

Victus waved his hand towards the hybrid medics at the other end of the room.

"...is them. It is not going to be an easy task just dealing with this hybrid development. I hope you of all people understand this. There will be a lot of justifiable fear in our people out there, Vakarian. It was the same way when the asari first started having their daughters with turian mates except this will be much worse. It was not so long ago that we were in conflict with humanity."

"And what about you, Victus? What do you think?"

Victus stood silent for a moment before he carefully chose his next words.

"I think...I think that they seem to be an admirable crew of _**turians **_who don't deserve the treatment that they apparently have received. However... you will find that I will be in the minority of my generation, of even our species, to think that way especially when all this gets out."

Victus came close and whispered directly into Garrus's ear. "I understand how you feel but at this moment the politics of the Hierarchy are incredibly unstable. I am more concerned with avoiding a civil war. Several generals have made none too subtle moves towards a hostile takeover. You know General Marius?"

Garrus nodded, his heart began pounding in his chest. General Marius was Perdita's father.

"He has been heard talking openly among the Generals about how the meritocracy has failed, about how the turian people need a new way. You and I know what type of man August Marius is. We can not let our people fall back into the dark ages now that we have survived the worst."

Victus stepped back and acted as if he had said nothing.

"As it is, I shall need a full report from you on that Kurnith incident you referred to."

"Of course, Primarch. If there is anything I can do to help you with your own problem then don't hesitate to ask."

Victus smiled, "I know that, Vakarian. Thank you. One day I may need to ask a galactic hero who happens to be a turian's help."

Garrus grimaced a little but nodded as his eyes were drawn over to the nearby cot where Tiberius was now awake. He was trying studiously to not look at the man who was his father and failing miserably at it.

Victus glanced over too and remarked on him to Garrus. "Is that hybrid alright? He does not seem to be too ill but outer appearances can be deceiving."

"He is just having some treatment, Primarch. His name is Tiberius. Would you like to be introduced?"

Victus hummed. "Why not. It would be agreeable to put a real person with a history to the faceless hybrid medical models we have been viewing."

* * *

Garrus led Victus over to to the bedridden hybrid who struggled to sit up at their approach. Garrus reached out, propped up his pillows and then helped him the rest of the way into a sitting position.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yes. Thank you. I...I never got to apologize to you, the Commander and your crew for what happened the other day. Gaius informed me at length that I was a complete idiot..."

Garrus waved away his apology.

"We all have rough spots in our lives, Tiberius. I can assure you that everyone just wants you to be ok."

Tib gave a slight smile.

"Tiberius, this is Primarch Adrian Victus. Primarch, this is Tiberius. He is one of Captain Sidonis's most valued crew members. He was also present for the mission to the station on Kurinth."

Victus nodded at the bed-bound hybrid who swallowed hard before he gave a very turian salute in return to the Primarch.

"It is a very great honor to met you, Primarch."

Victus nodded and stared at him.

"I hope you don't mind me saying so but you seem really familiar."

Tiberius became visibly shaken by this but quickly composed himself.

"I have no doubt. I'd imagine we all have vague similarities to each other. The turian genetic pool was never huge to begin with."

"No. No, I suppose not. Tell me about yourself, Tiberius. What is your rank? You have quite an established military from what Captain Sidonis has informed me."

The dark turian coughed a little.

"I am...was Colonel of the 11th Battalion from Sahrabarik with 40 companies consisting of nearly 50,000 men along with nearly 5,000 pieces of artillery, war-machines and transports, all of which were under my command. I am sure that Sidonis has probably gone through it with you but our military structure has 50 such battle-groups, the most experienced of which were involved in the Aegrus theater and in the final Dholen conflicts. The 11th has fought in all theaters that Omega has gotten itself involved in. It is a record that I am proud to be part of; I have been in the 11th since I started my military career."

Garrus smiled. "Wow. Colonel huh? What is Gaius then? The same?"

"No. Gaius resigned. He helps when it is asked of him but he gave up any career aspirations a long time ago."

Victus's interest peeked. "If you don't mind my asking, why would he give up what seems like a promising career? You seem to have done quite well in it."

"He had a young family. Gaius was loyal and pretty much career military like me but his family always came first. Then things went...wrong and he never really recovered. His opinion is highly respected within the fleets. He practically has the power but not the rank that comes with it."

Tiberius started coughing and sputtered quite a bit before he regained control. He took in deep ragged breaths before the coughing fit finally stopped.

"Forgive me, I can't seem to shake this blasted cough."

He reached for a tissue before continuing.

"I, however, stuck it out and got the promotions. I initially started as an infiltrator in the 3rd company, 11th Battalion. I have tried to not let those skills slide. I became Colonel about five years ago... in our time anyway."

"That seems like quite a position to give up to come here, to give up command to fall under Sidonis's authority."

Tiberius became silent for a moment before he responded.  
"When this mission came up and I heard who was going then it was an easy decision to make. I gave command to the next suitable candidate so I could take part in this. Don't let Sidonis and his determined use of "captain" fool you. That man was the Commander-in-Chief before we left. It is easy to fall back into line since I never stepped above him."

"He certainly doesn't seem to have let that power go to his head. It is very admirable of you that you value the people in this crew enough to give up so much to aid them." commended Victus.

"Not really. I never settled down, never had a family of my own. The closest people I have to family are on this ship."

Victus frowned a little at that.

"Couldn't you have had a military career and a family?"

"Not from my experience although I am probably not the best person to talk to about that." Tib snorted.

"Hmm, I am sure if you all had remained as part of the Hierarchy it would have been different." mused Victus.

Tiberius's eyes glinted in the relatively dim lights of the medical bay.

"I have no doubt that we would have thrived in a certain way but since we wanted to be treated as people and not as weapons with no rights or chance at citizenship it made more sense to leave."

Victus said nothing but held eye contact with the bed bound turian.

Garrus coughed to break the awkward silence. "Thanks for taking the time to talk to us, Tib."

"It's fine. It's nice to have someone other than Mikis, Locasa and Gaius to talk to."

* * *

They left the medical bay and returned to the meeting room on the bridge where Sidonis waited patiently. They resumed where they had left off, finally dealing with the Aegrus themselves.

"This is a basic Aegrus unit. They are lovingly nicknamed 'mutts'."  
Sidonis pointed at an image of the horrific almost varren like creature that had attacked the exploratory team at the station on Kurinth.

"These make up the bulk of the ground forces on every Aegrus infested world we have found. They have nothing that we would call the skin. They are covered in a form of goo that acts as a paralytic in non hybrid lifeforms. The hybrids have built-in resistance to it. Mutts can spit a form of digestive slime that eats anything it touches. And by anything, I mean anything. I have seen a pack of mutts 'eat' old concrete buildings. The slime takes apart complex molecular structures and leaves pools of smaller simple molecules just waiting to be used. The Aegrus then use these pools to reproduce themselves. They can adapt to environments within a matter of hours, or in the case of some more extreme environments, centuries. The problem with them is their persistence. They do not give up until they adapt. All it takes is just one, one mutt who adapts and gets back to the main horde. We are not certain the exact process but the result is clear; the collective adapt."

The old turian pointed at the spiked tentacles that Garrus very nearly got first hand experience of if Gaius hadn't intervened.  
"These large spiked tentacles on their backs are particularly dangerous. These contain a form of retro virus. They impale multi-cellular organisms with these, inject the contents and the victim is slowly converted into one of them. It has proven highly effective against every species that we know they have come in contact with, that includes all council species. Again the hybrids are immune to this conversion process, their DNA is far too complex to be rewritten easily. It is a slow process, taking up to four days for a full conversion but not as slow as constituting new Aegrus from the molecular pools. Within a matter of months the Aegrus can literally consume an entire world and its inhabitants."

Sidonis fiddled with the computer pad on the table. "But that is the most basic unit. As they adapt, new versions of the Aegrus emerge. Some fly, others swim and others just tower."

Sidonis went to the next slide, "This monster is the biggest ground unit we have ever faced. This is a Titan or more commonly called the 'Fatman'. These things stand at over 600 meters in height and are nearly 2 miles in length. They come armed with powerful biotics that they use to defend themselves and can activate into a shield in times of danger, rendering most artillery useless."

The slide showed a creature who would not be out-of-place in nightmares. It had the same snout, eyes and flattened crested head as the mutts but that was were the resemblance ended. It had eight legs, each with no feet but immense spikes that impacted into the ground leaving small craters. While the mutts had a relatively smooth looking exterior except from the spiked tendrils on their backs, the Titan was a writhing mess. It looked as though it was infested with parasitic worms that covered its back, falling off randomly.

Sidonis noticed where their gaze lay. "These worm like things are particularly dangerous. The Titan siphons up the molecular pools left by the advance guard of mutts though its spiked legs. It acts as the brood mother, creating these worms. It would be better to consider them a larval stage of the mutts. They fall off, dig into the soil and hide for several months before emerging fully grown. The sighting of one Titan is enough to permit a carpet bombing by mini nukes."

Victus stared at the monstrosity in front of them. "Is that how you kill it? Just by using nuclear weapons?"

"No. Titans are large enough with enough biotic shield strength to survive that. We use the nukes to kill the honor guard mutts and their larvae on the ground. It requires a direct assault by specialized squads to take a Titan down."

"How does a squad take down a creature as big as that?"

Sidonis smiled. "The hybrids have to use their monkey heritage. The kill squads usually are composed of eight of our best trained and most capable soldiers. They have to ascend up, often giving themselves a head start by launching off nearby buildings or jumping from a ship passing close by. Titans are quite capable of taking down vessels that pass too close with its biotics. Once they are on they usually have to finish the ascent by climbing up the creature to this point. "

He indicated at a space behind the massive crest of the Titan. "Once here, they would have to cut through over two meters of muscle and spirits knows what else to reach part of its central nervous system column. After that they incapacitate it using biotics to overload its brain before calling in an orbital strike."

Sidonis stared for a time at the monster depicted on the screen, old memories and emotions drifting unbidden across his mind. "I can't express in words how terrifying it is to watch these things walk across a landscape."

He went back to the computer pad. "There is usually a leader for each Aegrus collective, the central mind behind them." The screen flicked again. "This is an Imperator."

The creature was about the size of a turian, humanoid in shape with some turian elements retained but definitely Aegrus. "The Imperator is usually selected from the indigenous population at the site of infection and often retains features from its host. The Aegrus communicate using their biotics to create subtle vibrations in the fabric of space-time that can travel for light years. Particularly strong hybrid biotics are capable of intercepting and interpreting those vibrations. It gives us a distinct edge. The Imperators themselves act as central hubs for this communication, each forming part of a sort of hive mind that deals with the organization and decision-making of the Aegrus. No matter the distance, the Imperators are always aware of each other and the progress of the Aegrus as a whole. "

Sidonis glanced up at the screen, "This particular Imperator was a turian guard by the name of Corax. He was a good man but he was consumed by the Aegrus and became the Imperator on a overrun supply frigate."

"Spirits.." muttered Garrus.

Sidonis stared at the abomination displayed, "He was a good man and we gave him a good honorable death."

The old turian turned off the screen. "That is what we have fought against for over a decade, the remnants of which we were still fighting when we left and now it is what you face."

Victus leaned forward, the visual evidence had helped enlighten him to the very real threat. "What do you need?"

"We need the fleet. We need the Hierarchy back to as close to full strength as possible around Palaven and Trebia."

"There is a slight problem of actually getting our ships back..."

Sidonis sat down. "Our engineers believe that, with our help, we can get the most direct relay route open between Palaven and Earth within a month. That leaves us with a distinct problem. It means Trebia is open to attack for that time frame."

"Some defenses remain in orbit around Palaven. I could order an embargo on ships entering the system." said Victus.

Sidonis shook his head. "No, they would just detonate the device in the interstellar space outside the system, still allowing the Aegrus to flow towards Trebia. But we have a plan."

Garrus and Victus both looked to Sidonis expectantly.

"On this ship we have some of the best soldiers in our military. These men with their experience and skills can become as effective as any army. They were drawn from almost every battalion in the Omega fleet. My plan, which I have gone through at length with advisers, is to send a group of 45 of these soldiers to Trebia. We have small ships designed to accommodate small units of up to fifteen for recon missions. Three of these vessels have recently come back into our possession with the return of some field units. It gives us the ability to get our men in place around Trebia in less than a week."

Victus looked at the datapad that Sidonis handed him. "Who would lead your expedition force?"

"My son. He has the most hands on experience of Aegrus combat and is an exceptional leader of men. I need someone I can trust with this and he is the one for the job."

Garrus stared in shock at Sidonis.

"You can't let him..let them go so alone! How can 45 hold up against what you have just shown us?"

The old turian sighed. "Hopefully they will only need to take down the cultists. We don't have a choice, Vakarian. We came back here for a purpose. Our duty would be unfulfilled if we let Trebia fall. We all have sacrificed too much for that to happen."

Victus leaned back in his chair.

"I agree. If the hybrids are so effective against the Aegrus and if what you say is true then it would be best to send as many as possible ahead. I could send word to Palaven..."

Sidonis shook his head.

"No. My boys must be hidden. If it got to the cultists that we were aware of their plans then we would lose the advantage."

Garrus was silent for the rest of the meeting, the information churning in his mind. Victus noticed his silence as did Sidonis but both politely did not comment on it. When the meeting ended, the Primarch and Sidonis shook hands with Victus accepting the offer of a room for the night.

"It is the least I can do, Primarch. It is quite late already and you were due to back here tomorrow anyway for more meetings."

Victus said his polite goodbyes and then headed out with a decent stack of datapads in his hands.

* * *

Once Victus had left, Garrus stood still for a moment before turning and snarling at Sidonis.

"You would send out a team that small considering what you are asking of them?! That is a suicide mission if ever I have heard one!"

"It is the best idea that we have right now. We can't just assume that we have time. The men know their duty and hopefully, we can all reach Trebia before the cultists."

"You would sacrifice my SON! "

Sidonis growled then stood toe to toe with Garrus.

"MY SON knows the sacrifice that might be asked of him if he chose this path but he has chosen it."

Garrus gripped the top of the chair he had sat on so hard that he left deep grooves in the surface.

"Bullshit! This is all bullshit!"

Sidonis stood up tall.

"Vakarian, if you have an issue with this plan then you need to bring it up to Gaius. He was one of the people who agreed with it."

Garrus took several deep calming breaths as he paced. He rubbed a shaky hand over his fringe.

"I know it's a good idea, it's just..."

Sidonis stopped him mid sentence.

"Why don't you go back to the Normandy and Shepard? Enjoy the child that is growing inside her because you can't take that time back. You can't unmake the world we come from, Vakarian. You should focus on the boy you can save rather than the adult who doesn't wish or need it. Move on."

Garrus stared at Sidonis, allowing his words settle in his mind before he took his leave. He took his time returning to docking bay 1 where he found Victus outside the Normandy and led him inside to met with Shepard.

* * *

Tali stood by the elevator door watching Vega and his daily exercise. Her hands were clasped in front of her awkwardly as she watched the sweat drip down his muscles while he continued his press ups completely ignorant of her presence. _Ok courage Tali_ she said to herself. _Just say it. Just go over and say it. _

She took the first steps forward then promptly nearly ran the same way back as James looked up unexpectedly and noticed her arrival. He stopped and heaved himself off the floor before giving her a cheery smile.

"Hey there. Fancy you being down this far into the rabbit hole."

"Ahem..yeah. Just thought I might pop down and chat...for a little while. But I see you are busy...I'll just...ahem...I'll just go."

Tali made to escape when Vega caught her arm.

"Whoa! Slow down there, Sparks. You would make a guy think you didn't like their company."

Tali's helmet would have steamed up if it wasn't environmentally controlled. Her hands started nervously wringing each other. James's eyes were by now drawn to the fidgeting. Tali stopped breathing entirely when he caught both her hands and held them in his own larger paws.

"You need to relax a lot more, Sparks. You know what...I am free here in about an hour. How about you and me have some drinks in the lounge? It's not as awesome as Purgatory but I can still make some mean dextro cocktails in there if you want some?"

Tali let her breath out.

"That sounds great, James."

A wide smile spread across his face. He carefully tugged a piece of her helmet back into its proper place.

"Brilliant. You know you think and work way too much for someone your age. You need to just let your hair down a lot more and I am just the guy to help you out with that."

_I have no doubt that you will_ Tali thought. She blurted out instead, "If you think so..."

Vega grinned. "Oh I know so, chica. I know so. I'll see you there."

He left her with a broad grin and a very sexy wink.

"Oh keelah.." Tali whispered. "I must be crazy.."

* * *

Shepard stood in front of her bathroom mirror glaring at herself in profile. She was definitely getting bigger. Every time she glanced she could see more of her belly expanding. Either that or she was going crazy. Chakwas helpfully informed her it was definitely the crazy part. Pregnancies don't grow that fast. In the few days since they had found out she had begun to notice the expansion a lot more or maybe it was just because she now knew what it was.

She had initially put her slightly growing waistline and little flutters in her lower regions down to digestive problems. It was a good thing that she had found out about her pregnancy when she did because that very night she experienced her child poking her skin out of shape for the first time. She could only imagine how much she would have freaked out if she didn't know what was going on.

She was still anxious about it all and it didn't help that she needed to speak to Victus with number one on the agenda being informing him of her present condition. Garrus appeared in the doorway of their bathroom with a small smile over his face. He stood behind her, tilting her to face the mirror as his hulking frame dwarfed hers before he slid his hands over the tiny bump.

"I think you might be right. He is getting bigger fast." he hummed close to her ear.

"Chakwas would disagree. Still it's not so big that I can't hide it thankfully."

Garrus nipped her ear, "Why would you want to? This is great."

"It's great that I am becoming huge?"

"Ah but what I see is more curves that I like. This.." He lifted up her shirt and grabbed her clearly curvier abdomen with his warm hands on her skin. "...getting bigger means that our baby is growing. That is only a good thing."

He took the opportunity to rub her stomach in small circles, reveling in the feeling of her softness beneath his rough palms. That was until something tiny moved and his hand jumped back in shock.

"What the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

Garrus slowly placed his palm back on her belly before he took it back like he had been electrically shocked. He got to his knees in front of her and stared at her stomach.

"Garrus? Are you alright?"

"I think we need to get you to Chakwas! I felt something hit my hand from under your skin!"

Shepard burst out laughing.

"Whats so funny?"

"Garrus...that was your son."

The turian looked up at her with shock written across his face.

"Humans are a bit thin-skinned when compared to turians. Our baby has kicked and moved a lot in the last 24 hours. Granted its slightly exaggerated by the little guy being more in a space dock then my womb but that's still him doing the moving. I thought you knew..."

"No...I didn't."

He tentatively reached out and held his hand once again over her stomach. He felt the little movement again under the skin. He rubbed the spot for moment before he pressed the side of his face against it. A smile slowly emerged as the little movements continued and he began making some untranslatable noises.

Shepard drifted her hand over his fringe as he rumbled, purred and clicked. He finally dragged himself reluctantly away.

"Victus is waiting for you downstairs." he sighed while he still caressed softly the skin where he had laid his head.

"No way of getting out of it?"

"No, ma'am." he said with a grin.

* * *

"I am speechless, Commander. Although..." He cast a glance in Garrus's direction who stood with a very smug look on his face. "..I am not completely surprised. You two never made your relationship a secret. I can imagine this came as a shock for you both."

Victus stood with Shepard in the canteen as Garrus leaned against a nearby table.

Shepard smiled. "You are right, it was one hell of a shock. I think I am getting over it now."

Victus held her hands in his. "I am very happy for you. How long before..."

"Just about three months left."

"Where do you both intend on living? Have either of you thought about where you plan on settling once the child is born?"

Garrus and Shepard glanced at each other.

"Not yet, Primarch. To be perfectly honest we have only really had a few days to get to grips with this. Its been a bit busy with the Aegrus and the hybrids." said Garrus.

"It is something worth organizing, Vakarian. You, in particular as its your first child, don't fully understand yet the hormonal drives that are likely affecting you even now. You had best organize a safe space as soon as possible for both the safety of your family and the safety of everyone else."

Shepard stared at Garrus who was in deep thought.

"Forgive me Primarch. What are you talking about?" she asked.

Victus patted her hand.

"Turians have their children within family groups. It is normal for parents to only be surrounded by their immediate family for a few months after the birth due to the hormonal surges that affect both parents. People who are not of the immediate family are often attacked and in some cases killed for getting too close. This instinct can last for a very long time and is why you often don't see many very young turian children outside of their family groups. It is a very hard thing to control, practically impossible for many. I fear Vakarian here has not thought about that or the fact it can be exacerbated by being away from family."

Garrus murmured softly as his eyes stared into empty space. "I hadn't considered it at all and it does explain a few things that I have been recently... experiencing..."

"I do have some good news then. Your father and sister are on one of the fleet's ships in orbit. I shall arrange for them to get here as soon as possible. It should hopefully take the edge off for you."

Garrus went wide-eyed. "Wait. I mean I would love for them to be here but...spirits I haven't even got around to telling them about me and Shepard. Now to have to explain all that and a baby..."

"The sooner you both can organize something to help deal with this the better. Family is important right now especially for emotional support. I am not sure how you humans go through it but for turians, it is very much a family affair."

Shepard was focused on Garrus was trying to avoid her gaze. "I think it's a great idea. I would love to meet them."

"Good. I shall send for them immediately. His father in particular has been a thorn in my side with his demands for information about Vakarian."

Garrus smiled a little before he glanced up at Shepard who was looking at him oddly. He tried a little humor, "So meeting the family huh? You get to met the original stick up the ass turian that spawned me."

She didn't return the smile.

"So you didn't tell them about us then? At no point did it strike you...even when you finally found them safe..."

His face fell as Victus coughed none too subtly. "Perhaps I should take my leave.."

"No, Victus. I shall be the one going. You can take your 'Adviser' with you when you leave. He is not welcome here for the next few days." muttered Shepard as she strode past them.

She ignored Garrus's calls for her to return and practically ran out of the canteen. Garrus made to follow her but Victus grabbed his arm.

"She has a point and she is also extremely hormonal at this present time. The Commander I know normally would wait for privacy before such a conversation. If you follow at this very instant it will only result in an argument which you can ill afford considering her condition. Stress is never good for mothers or babies, regardless of species. Give her a little time to cool off then plead your case. I would suggest starting by begging for forgiveness."

Garrus sighed. "I just didn't think at the time. It's not like I was trying to hide her from them. Spirits, there was a war on."

Victus smiled.

"There is one thing that I have noticed that is almost universal in every species I have met, except for the drell for some reason, and that is that when the females are pregnant, the hormonal changes bring about irritability and mood swings like you wouldn't believe. You should count yourself lucky that she isn't an asari. Shepard will calm down. She just needs a moment to herself."

* * *

Garrus sat with Victus for a couple of hours talking about the future. They spoke at length over what would be the best course for the Hierarchy and the hybrids. The conclusion they both reached was integration into turian society.

"It is easily the best solution but also the hardest. I am not sure how I can get this done but I may have a secret weapon to aid me on it."

"A secret weapon, Primarch?"

"One of your former crewmates was assigned to me by Admiral Hackett, a woman named Miranda Lawson. I discovered she is exceptionally gifted in the art of politics which makes invaluable as my aide."

"She is your assistant? Why would Hackett assign her to you?"

Victus shrugged.

"I have no idea but I am grateful he did. He has been quite shady on the details of her past and Miri herself has proven unwilling to volunteer the information. I have had some people look into the matter but they have not yet returned any findings. She claims that she made some mistakes and she is trying to atone for them. What do you know of her past, Vakarian? Any information would be appreciated."

"Is there anything I should know about your relationship with Lawson first? Only those close to Miranda have ever called her Miri..."

Victus actually became uncomfortable, shifting awkwardly in his seat.

"I don't deny that humans have certain asari like aesthetics but you can rest assured that I am not having an affair with Miri. We have just become close which is perfectly understandable when you spend weeks working with someone. She is very weary of politicians in general and I am not really a politician. It plays quite well in my favor as she is exceptionally good at helping me get what is necessary done."

"You and Miranda as a team... Never thought I would ever hear of Lawson being an aide to a turian Primarch..."

Victus sipped his tea.

"Is there something I need to be aware of, Adviser?"

"Miranda is not a terrible person. I mean her personality is a bit...well, not for me.

"I have always found her to be very pleasant and companionable. Perhaps it is more of a personality clash between you two."

"I am not so sure about that, Primarch. There are some things that you need to know. I suspect that if they got out it might make your position that bit more unstable that what it currently is. She was Cerberus, in fact she was quite high in the chain of command. Miranda has not had an easy life by any means and I sure as hell didn't get along with her as well as Shepard did. But...I can vouch that she won't betray you willingly if she is your friend."

Victus stilled then slowly put his cup on the table.

"Cerberus huh? That makes sense actually. She can be very sensitive to certain topics. You are also right on how it makes things a hell of a lot more difficult and my position that bit weaker. Hmm. I shall need to consider this new information. Thank you. I just...I never would have thought she was xenophobic. She never seemed that way with me."

Garrus smiled. "She isn't. She was always more about advancing humanity, Primarch."

Victus rubbed his left mandible thoughtfully while he stared into his cooling cup of tea.

* * *

Garrus quietly entered the cabin and noticed Shepard was lying face down on to the bed. He took off his shoes and crept down to her. He slipped on to the bed then reached out gently to touch her. The moment his talons tipped the small of her back, she flipped on to her side facing away from him and scooted to the far edge. He sighed. After moving his body to the center, he reached out and with a firm hold on her hips dragged Shepard back, molding her against the curve his body made. She huffed but couldn't leave the firm grip of his embrace.

"I am sorry, Jane. I didn't mean anything by it. I just never thought of it."

"You never thought of telling your family that you might be in a relationship? You? A guy who is so detail orientated that he has notes on every single calibration he has ever done on the cannons?" she said, her voice hitching a little.

He winced at her words. She was hurt and lashing out.

"I know. I am so sorry. If this was the other way around I would probably feel the same."

Shepard sniffled a little in his arms, her hands firmly over her abdomen.

"It just seemed like you were ashamed of me, of us. It's not like I have a family that I can introduce you to...but if I did it would have been one of the first things I...oh fuck it!"

Jane wriggled her way free of his arms and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Christ, I hate this. I mean I love it but I hate it. God, I am confusing even myself."

Garrus sat up behind her, keeping her between his legs while he pushed his body against her back and wrapped his arms around her.

"What do you love and hate?" he said as he gently nipped at the bare skin on the nape of her neck while he buried his face in her disheveled hair.

"Pregnancy. I can be so happy then cry for 20 minutes about something random like no cookies being left over. Anything can set me off these days. Jesus, I really don't get how I didn't figure it out on the _Ad Astra_ weeks ago."

Garrus just hummed, feeling her body relaxing against him from the deep rumbling that passed from deep within his chest to her body.

"Sorry if I am being unreasonable..." she murmured.

He continued his nuzzling, drifting his flicking mandibles and lip plates over her skin and hair.

"You are not being completely unreasonable. I should have told them but I was just too caught up with everything that was going on. It doesn't mean I am ashamed of us because I would gladly scream it out to the whole damn galaxy how I feel about you."

Shepard smiled.

"I guess I am being a little paranoid."

"Hmm. Maybe or maybe I haven't been doing my job as your partner. I should be letting you know where you stand in my affections daily."

"That's not true. You have. I couldn't have wished for more..."

Garrus chuckled.

"Not even a handsome human version of me?"

Shepard turned and kissed him. She pulled back slightly before she whispered against his lips, "I love you just as you are."

"Glad to hear it." he purred. He nipped the tip of her nose lightly. "Sooooooooo, you are going to met my dad."

Shepard's eyes went wide. "Oh Jesus Christ I am..."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Bit of delay with this chapter. Lots of stuff going on but hopefully that is all out of the way for the next while. Let me know what you think and as always all reviews, etc are greatly appreciated! :)**

* * *

Chapter 20

Long Awaited Introductions

"Hold fast to dreams  
For if dreams die  
Life is a broken-winged bird  
That cannot fly.  
Hold fast to dreams  
For when dreams go  
Life is a barren field  
Frozen with snow."  
_Dreams_  
_Langston Hughes_

"What are you thinking?" Sidonis murmured.

"I am thinking this is gonna be a long month..." muttered Gaius in return.

The slate grey turian sighed then stretched awkwardly near the galaxy map. Sidonis was still deep in thought. He motioned his hand and brought up a close up view of the Trebia system; not that he really needed to. Almost every turian, regardless of whether they were born on Palaven or not, knew the Trebian system like the back of their hand.

He glanced with his peripheral vision at his boy, "Are you ready for this?"

Gaius grinned. "Born ready...literally too."

His own chuckles at the terrible joke nearly spilled into a nervous laughing fit and he forced himself to cough his way out of it. His nerves always grated on him before a big mission.

"The crew are ready. As ready as any of us can really be for something like this. I have talked to Tib for all the relevant info we need; he is a little upset at having to miss the fireworks..."

"His own fault."

"I know but still. I feel for the guy. He has done the majority of the prep work for this."

Sidonis gave Gaius a look that the younger turian remembered well from his youth; it meant a lecture was coming on.

"Gaius, your friend has always been too ready to escape the harsh realities of life with the use of everything from narcotics to sex. He has no one to blame but himself. We have all tried to help him and still he relapses."

Gaius rubbed his neck ruefully. Sidonis looked back at the map.

"And there was that horrific business with Karas's daughter. You know she still doesn't talk about her, insists that she only had five children. It has only gotten worse since Jack passed on."

Gaius's face betrayed his troubled emotions before he next spoke.

"It was not an easy thing for any of us who knew her, to know she died like that on Haestrom."

Sidonis slammed his fist down on the table so suddenly that Gaius almost jumped in surprise.

"She died in part because of the actions of Mira and Tiberius! I have not forgotten. Forgiven perhaps in the fullness of time but I shall never forget. I shall never forget a young life lost so unnecessarily!"

Gaius said nothing. Sidonis idly adjusted his tunic.

"It destroyed Karas and Jack, you know. Jack especially. Never was the same after the death of his sweet-pea."

Gaius timidly spoke up.

"Dad, Tib really loved her. He was just an idiot. He has never forgiven himself for what..."

"Gaius, stop. I don't care to hear it. They are both here to redeem themselves and they shall if I have anything to do with it. Your friend is lucky that Karas doesn't know what we do otherwise Tib's head would be rolling on the floor at this moment."

An uncomfortable silence fell between them for a few minutes, neither able to find the words to continue. Gaius closed his eyes and briefly saw, behind the closed lids, the very pretty turian engineer very much like Karas with big grey eyes who had a sharp tongue matched with a wicked sense of humor.

It was Sidonis that finally broke the silence.

"Keep a watchful eye on Mira once you get there. You know her penchant for ignoring orders. If it wasn't for her mother being on the council she would have been discharged a long time ago. Damn Tiberius for convincing me to let her lead in Trebia."

"He thought it was a safe enough area to dump her. It's not like they can stand being even near each other for longer then ten minutes at a time."

Sidonis just shook his head.

"Back to that matter at hand then...how do we get in contact with Trebia itself? There is no communication array that we know of in that system."

"We're going to be busy enough getting ready for a potential disaster. I still think the best option is to wait till the fleets arrive, hopefully not into a war-zone. If we can get enough eezo together we could potentially build a temporary device to allow for small-scale communication. At least Tib has some plans to that effect put together anyway."

"Reasonable I suppose. Getting the eezo is another matter entirely..."

"As it stands we will make contact with you once we have a reasonable idea of the conditions in the system. I am hopeful that we can come up with some sort of defensive strategy."

Sidonis nodded.

"When do you leave?"

"In about five hours. The guys are getting their personal items in order."

"I know I say this every time but...be careful, my son."

Gaius swung his arm around Sidonis's neck and smiled.

"I will, Dad. I gotta stay around to see this through to the end with you."

* * *

Garrus fidgeted nervously as the shuttle landed. Victus was highly amused by Vakarian's behavior and made sure to increase the younger turian's anxiety as much as possible. As the door opened he murmured over to his companion, "Well, this is it. Make sure your father doesn't have a weapon on him when you finally tell him. I hear he is a crack shot with a pistol." Victus smirked and stood forward to greet the first person off the shuttle.

Several generals had made the journey to the _Ad Astra_; first to be greeted was the infamous General Atilius, the highest-ranking general who after Fedorian's death had passed on the Primarchship to Victus instead. No one knew why he had done so and few would dare to openly challenge him on it. He was accompanied by his favorite nephew, Gracus.

General Marius's daughter emerged after them, followed shortly by the General himself.

Garrus clamped his jaws shut as the image of the drunken molesting Perdita flashed his mind. He unconsciously flexed his fingers and ended up digging his talons into his palms. She noticed him and immediately gave what would be considered a flirty smile if Garrus wasn't feeling physically sick at the sight of her.

"Vakarian... never thought I'd see you here."

"Hello, Marius." he responded in as neutral a tone as possible.

She was undeterred.

"You are looking well for someone who was stranded on another world. We had heard that your ship got flung way off course." She gave a very obvious scan over his body that made him jerk a little backwards and fold his arms over his chest defensively. She looked at him a little confused before she pressed on.

"You know...we should catch up on old times! I brought some really good dextro whiskey with me if you fancy having a drink?"

"I am sorry, Marius. No."

"Oh... Well maybe later then? Hell, we could catch up on...a lot of things..."

Garrus's face betrayed his discomfort at that. Not even the most inexperienced turian could fail to pick up on the suggestive tone in her voice.

"That is never going to happen either. Excuse me..."

She stood in shock at his bluntness as he pushed past her to where Miranda was walking towards him. She had not changed at least he mused. Her outfit was a little less form-fitting then her attire when he had last saw her but she still used her figure to her advantage. Her face as unreadable as always.

"Vakarian."

"Lawson."

"Your family are not too far behind me. I am...not unhappy to see you are well. How is the Commander?"

"Good, good. I know that she would love to see you when you get a chance."

"I shall return to the Normandy once my meeting with the Primarch has concluded."

Miranda glanced behind her and then actually smiled at Garrus.

"Enjoy the family reunion. It is good to be able to have such luxuries when we nearly lost so much."

She left him and went to Victus who motioned her to follow him.

Garrus's father finally emerged from the shuttle as he helped his other child down. Sol's leg was still in a supporting walking cast but otherwise seemed healthy. His father seemed drained or maybe it was just he was finally showing his age.

Sol noticed her brother first and gave him a cheery wave before she finally managed to get off the small step. She hobbled as fast as she could to meet him where she was engulfed in a hug.

"Oh Sol...I was so worried."

"Ha! You worried about your sister huh? You have changed!"

"War does that to people."

Sol stopped laughing then pulled back a little to see the weariness on her brother's face.

"Not so light-hearted any more then. The things that Mom would be saying now if she were still here."

Garrus smiled a little before he turned to his father.

Avitus Vakarian stood tall with his hands folded behind his back; a stance Garrus remembered seeing his father take many times in his life.

"Hey Dad. It's really good to see you alive. I got a bit concerned for you both after we got knocked to Eden Prime."

His father looked at him in silence for a moment with his eyes glimmering with faint sadness before he spoke.

"Do I not get a hug like your sister?"

Garrus blanched as much as a turian could.

"Sorry! Sorry...I just..."

His father waved away Garrus's awkward attempt to move to him.

"Don't bother if you are not inclined."

"Dad..."

Avitus's eyes turned to their familiar steely gaze.

"Sol...We should get you the medical attention that this ship offered. That leg needs to be looked at."

His sister nodded before their father moved past her. She grabbed on to Garrus's arm and tugged him down to whisper in his ear, "Nice job, asshole. He has been worried sick about you and still, you can't seem to stop hurting his feelings. Some things really don't ever change, do they. You still don't think..."

She let go of his arm and hobbled to where her father stood waiting with his arm outstretched to aid her, leaving her brother behind.

Garrus let out a sigh before he jogged to catch up.

"I know the way. Come on."

* * *

Sol lay back as Mikis scanned her leg.

"Its actually not too bad. You have a pretty clean break here. I should be able to accelerate the healing for you."

Mikis wandered off towards a row of machines before selecting one and wheeling it over. The hybrid turned to Garrus and Avitus.

"I am afraid that you two shall have to wait outside. This machine can have some adverse affects on non-hybrids."

"Why the hell are you using it on my sister then?"

"It will fix her break and we will have it centralized to protect her. Any stray rays that hit you two however I can't vouch for so both of you out."

Sol gave them both a cheery wave as they left.

Garrus watched as his father gave a quick glance around the attached canteen before Avitus ambled over to the small kitchenette area. He followed; the silence weighing heavily on him. His father selected one of his usual coffees and made a cup. He turned his gaze to his son.

"Would you like something?"

"Its ok, Dad. I can make it."

Avitus hummed in reply and made his way to a table next to a window. He sat and stared out at the glittering dark.

Garrus made his own drink and cautiously took a seat at the same table. His father didn't turn his head.

"I am sorry, Dad. I didn't mean anything by not hugging you earlier on. It's just so much has happened..."

"Its fine, Garrus. You have always been closer to your mother."

"Dad..."

Avitus slumped back in his chair and waved away Garrus's attempt at reconciliation. His eyes scanned over his son's face.

"What are you holding back?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's obvious you have something to say. Say it now and get it over with it."

Garrus rubbed his neck awkwardly; racking his brain for the words to say.

"Dad...I might have some news..."

It went surprisingly well. His father listened attentively as Garrus explained his relationship with Shepard. Avitus apparently had guessed the nature of his attachment to Shepard a long time ago and what amazed his son even more was that the elder Vakarian didn't mind.

"I rather that you spend your life with someone who made you happy then live a lie, my son. I have...seen such situations and they are never pleasant. I am glad you have told me about your intentions with the Commander. So, when do I get to meet my future daughter in law?"

"Soon but there is something more to the story..."

* * *

Tali sat back on the couch in the lounge, the ceiling spinning. James on the other hand was perfectly fine to her absolute chagrin.

"Ugh. I think I had too many cocktails." she murmured.

"You can never have too many. I did say I made great dextro ones."

"Keelah, you do but now I think my helmet is spinning."

James laughed heartily. He stopped when he felt Tali's gloved hand reach for his own bigger paw timidly. Her helmet turned to him and her glowing eyes shone out from within its dark confines.

He smiled and gripped the tiny hand back.

"James, I..."

With impeccable timing, Joker interrupted.

"Hey man, sorry about this but I need your help with something up on the flight deck."

Vega gave an apologetic smile to Tali who knocked back the last of her drink.

"On my way, Joker."

James leaned in to the quarian while he held her hand to his chest and whispered in the audio receivers of her helmet, "Don't move. I'll be right back."

He hopped away and gave her another wink before he headed out. Tali could feel her body burning up and not because of the alcohol.

* * *

"That is a lot to take in, Garrus."

"I know, Dad."

Avitus sat broodingly; staring out at the stars. He turned back to his son.

"So this ship is from the future along with its crew?"

"They come from a future. That future is no longer ours."

"And they are mostly...hybrids."

Garrus merely nodded.

"Hybrids...of turian and human composition..."

"Yeah."

Avitus swallowed.

"And the Commander is...pregnant by you."

"Yeah..."

"Forgive me for asking this but do you have proof that the child is really what you say it is? Is it really yours? I mean it would be incredibly awkward if she gives birth to a fully human child..."

"Spirits, Dad!"

Garrus opened his omnitool and sent his father a few files.

"What are these?"

"Look at them. Those are the scans of the baby. There is your evidence for you. I am sure Chakwas will be more than willing to show you all the information that she has collected and Shepard would understand if you needed more proof."

Avitus went silent again. His mandibles were clamped close to his face as he scanned over what his son had sent him before they visibly relaxed and he let out a sigh.

"Well, at least I have always known that my first grandchild would be special."

Garrus let out a small laugh.

"I didn't honestly think you would take it this well..."

"I am going to be a grandfather. What other way would I take it?"

"I don't know. He isn't exactly going to be turian."

Avitus tilted his head.

"Perhaps not fully but he will be turian, more so than human at least. None of that changes in any way the fact that he will be my grandson."

Garrus gave a half-smile and coughed to try to loosen his throat. He had not expected his father to be half as understanding as he was being and it was hitting his emotions hard.

"Thanks, Dad."

"For what?"

"For understanding."

Avitus smiled and reached out over the table to pat his son's hand awkwardly.

"I am your father. Its my job to be understanding some of the time and unyielding to your demands the rest."

His eyes flickered back to the open files on his omnitool.

"And pretty soon I get to add "grandfather" to my list of titles."

They both turned as they heard the medical bay doors open and saw Sol walking towards them, now free of the support and moving with the ease she had before the break.

His father mumbled, "You better get on with telling your sister too."

* * *

Shepard finally dragged herself away from her desk and stretched her back. Garrus had messaged her over an hour before to tell her that his family were on-board. Not that she was hiding or anything she reassured herself. She rubbed away the sheen of cold sweat that formed on her neck from just the thought of meeting his family.

She never had reached this stage with anyone, then again she had never been pregnant by anyone before either.

"Time to bite the bullet." she muttered as she found her hoodie and dragged it on over her head. As she reached the canteen, she overheard Garrus's voice mingling with other similarly flanged voices. She swallowed her fear and then mentally forced her body to take the few steps forward that would land her in the same room. Garrus immediately spotted her. He rose up and went to her.

"Hey." he murmured as he nuzzled her forehead. "I have people here who really want to meet you."

He led her over to the table where his family sat. Shepard was taken aback by how Garrus and his father were practically identical, except obviously the scar covering the right side of her partner's face. His sister had the same colouring and, she assumed, must take after their mother quite strongly.

Sol and Avitus stood at her approach. Sol greeted her warmly while Garrus's father eyed her carefully, maintaining politeness of course but she knew he was assessing her.

An hour passed with small talk dominating the conversation. Sol was everything she expected her to be from Garrus's long winded descriptions of his sister. Smart, quick-witted and more than able to take her older brother down a peg or two when needed. Avitus was quiet but in a way that made it clear he was scrutinizing Shepard's every word.

Sol coughed. "I would like to see these Thannix cannons you were always yammering on about when you got home."

"Ah maybe not right now, Sol."

Avitus's voice boomed out. "I think its a great idea. Go and show your sister your favorite toys. The Commander and I can keep each other company."

Garrus's protests were overruled even by Shepard.

"You should go and show her. No time like the present."

* * *

Garrus gave Shepard a concerned look before Sol dragged him from the canteen towards the battery. Shepard glanced nervously at Garrus's father who was idly watching his children leave; from his vantage point he waited until they were firmly behind the doors of the battery. He turned to Shepard. His deep blue eyes held her gaze and she felt as intimidated as any person who were put in front of Avitus as a suspect, let alone as a mother to his hybrid grandchild. She gulped down her water.

"You can relax, Commander." His voice was warm and not quite what she expected.

"Sorry. Just nerves. I have heard so much about you."

"I'd imagine a lot of that from my hot-headed son. Please don't feel uneasy. I sent him away just to unsettle him and not you."

Shepard barked out a laugh before biting her lower lip to stop from laughing further.

"Why would you do that to him?" she eventually managed to say without breaking into a nervous giggle.

Avitus grinned at her, "It just seemed right that after everything we have been through that we should pick up as we had been before. Familiarity I suppose in these times of great change. You may have noticed that it is quite easy to rile him."

Shepard smiled warmly. "I know that this may have come as a bit of shock..."

"Yes, well... I can hardly fault his taste since he managed to secure the great hero of the galaxy." He smirked.  
"Even though you can't help being human." he added with good humour in his voice.

Shepard grinned. "I thought me being a Spectre would be more of an issue."

"Why would you think that?"

"Garrus told me that you stopped him from..."

Avitus stopped her with his hand raised.

"Ah. I see you have a misunderstanding, one that my son shares with you. It is true that I don't believe that any person should be above the law. Laws are there for good reasons which my son tends to forget. He was always going on about justice but really he meant retribution, he meant vengeance. He had no concept that justice is more than a gun and blood splattered walls, that the world can be shades of grey. Justice and the law is about equality for everyone, as distasteful as it is in many cases. It is hard work and you will lose, sometimes more than you win but it is a rewarding life if you stay the course. Law and justice bears the burden of proof. Vengeance needs nothing but you lose pieces of yourself every time you give in to your baser instincts."

He stared intently at Shepard.

"When he came to me about his candidacy I knew he was not ready, he is still not ready. I am no fool. I know about Omega. After your death and his disappearance, I had him tracked. Little details once a month, enough for me to know he lived. I had crates of supplies routed to Omega, under different pseudonyms, and had the information "leaked" to his group. He called me during his last stand, just before you arrived to save him."

The old turian's face fell a little at the memory.

"Commander... You have turned out to be an honorable person. You could live outside the law but you don't. You are an example of what a Spectre could be, as effective within the confines of an orderly society as others are outside it. My son proved himself on Omega as still being not ready. He has done well. I don't doubt his achievements or record..."

Avitus hesitated before continuing.

"Between you and me, when he first came to me about being a Spectre my first thought was that he would end up like Saren Arterius. I know in my heart that if he went down that path he still could."

Shepard got quite upset.

"I don't think he is like that! Really, Mr Vakarian, your son has come a long way and if he wants it, should be a Spectre. He would make a great one."

Avitus shook his head.

"Your loyalty is admirable but misguided. I know my son's flaws because they were same that drove me in my youth."

He smiled at Shepard.

"I think we shall have to go with that we agree to disagree on my son."

Shepard grimaced a little and then nodded.

"Now...about my grandson."

"I know that this is shock for you..."

"How are you feeling about this?" Avitus interrupted.

Shepard looked at him surprised.

"I...I am ok. I am getting over the shock. Thank you for asking."

"Good. I'd imagine that it was surprising but rest assured that you shall have the full support of our family. I admit that it is still sinking in but not in a bad way. I am..excited by the prospect of a grandchild."

Shepard had to dampen down her joy at his words.

"I am so glad, Mr. Vakarian..."

"Avitus will do..."

"Alright...Avitus..."

He smiled at her.

"I am just so glad that you have accepted this. I mean.."

She bent her head a little to stare at her hands on the table.

"..my family have been long gone. I was alone for most of my life, I know how that feels and I really didn't want that for my child. Don't tell Garrus this but if you couldn't accept me then I...was willing to disappear from their lives so long as you gave my child a home, a loving family. I want him to have a place to belong."

Shepard's hands trembled until Avitus covered them with his own. She looked up into his eyes and saw understanding reflected there.

"I would never do that to anyone. I understand more than most how that feels, to have to leave everything you love behind. I come from a region in the far northern reaches of Palaven, deep with the Glomung mountains where very few of the "true" Hierarchy turians ever tread. My family all hail from there and remain there still, deep within the darkness, ice and snow. Very few of those clans ever leave the mountains but I had to. I left my family, my history behind because I needed to be there for my own brood."

Shepard was more than a little taken aback. "What happened?"

Avitus let out a sigh.

"My wife...she loved our children but our personal relationship over certain things was rocky at best. We remained faithful and true to each other but..."

He sat back and stared at Shepard again.

"Commander...I am going to tell you something that I wish to stay between us. I have come to believe you are a trustworthy person. Your actions as a Spectre tell more about you then you realize. You are almost family at this stage."

Shepard gaped a little before she responded.

"I am honored that you would consider...I mean I can keep a secret if that is what you are getting at."

He stopped her.

"I resented her. I resented my wife for a very long time. Please don't misunderstand. I loved her dearly too and I miss her but that doesn't mean I love everything that she chose to do or..."

Avitus sighed. "In the deep mountains, we are separate from the Hierarchy but also part of it. We all get sent at fifteen to join the military but once our time is served, we return home. My wife and I met, fell in love and married. I wished to return to the mountains but she didn't. She wanted to live in Cipritine, in the sun and heat like all the other turians we had met. She wanted to keep exploring the galaxy and all those different species while I...I longed for the snow, for the cold crisp air and the dim sunlight of my home. I gave in. Our children were born, not among the ice and _zwielicht _like we had been but in the oppressive heat of a Cipritine hospital."

"I thought turians hated the cold?"

"Not all turians. I grew up in the cold, I played with my siblings in the snow and ice on the mountain side. There are old ways around the limits of biology."

Avitus's mandibles flickered before he continued.

"She would not allow me to bring Garrus and Sol back to undergo the rites of passage that all members of our clans undergo. She denied me the right to give my children their heritage. She wanted them to be free of the old ways and I hated her for that. To love and hate someone in equal measure, I had never experienced such conflicting emotions before and then suddenly I was living it. I made sure that I spent a lot of time away from home just to keep the peace between us. My work in C-Sec occupied me, left precious little time for me to think of my own personal life. I have never told my children that."

Avitus hummed a little before he once more found his voice. "My wife was a fantastic mother to them, a better parent than I was certainly. They should keep those memories. As for me, my line has been stricken from the clan. I still go back when I have the time and, to my eternal gratitude, I am welcomed back like a child who was lost and then found. I have tried to get my children interested but they never really listen. That is my fault and not theirs. They have always heard their mother's voice more clearly then mine."

Avitus went quiet, his blue eyes troubled. "Sorry, Commander. I did not mean to burden you with such things. It has been too long since I last spoke of this."

"Its Jane. Just call me Jane." She smiled at Avitus. "Perhaps I can...is it not possible for your grandchild to be part of the clan?"

Avitus's eyes flickered up, wide with disbelief.

"Commander, I did not tell you that story to make you feel that you have to offer such a thing. I was merely... I have accepted the ending of my line in the clan a long time ago. My brothers have many children to keep the Vakarian name going..."

"I want to. I want him to belong somewhere. I mean I grew up as a street rat in a hellhole of city. Maybe...maybe my son can belong to the mountains like you."

Avitus stared at her in disbelief before he croaked out, "Yes. He could...if that is what you want."

Shepard grinned. "Tell me more about the Glomung mountains. I don't think I have ever heard much of them or Palaven to be honest."

Avitus smiled and tried to control his trembling mandibles.

"They cover the northern pole of Palaven. No sunlight ever reaches the pole itself and part of the mountains exist in a perpetual dusk, in near constant twilight. Snow and ice dominate the central caps, fuelling the rivers that feed the rest of the continents, the rest of Palaven itself. The ancient turians of the lower regions called us the "populus septentrionalium aetheres", the people of the northern skies. When the meritocracy finally took over, we merged into the collective. Separate but apart. We still keep certain things like they have always been but modern technology has made our lives easier. It is hard to describe life there. Simpler I suppose. Each clan has two homesteads; one in the HerzderWelt then one usually on a mountain specifically belonging to that clan."

"HerzderWelt?"

"It is a city deep within the ice at the most northern point. Most other turians would refer to it as CorMundi but it means the same thing, the heart of the world."

"Wow. It must be beautiful there."

"Oh it is. The city was carved from the permanent icecap over 30,000 years ago and it is still unchanged. It sits within a crater, a pocket filled with ice."

Shepard chuckled. "You know they all keep harping on at me about finding somewhere to give birth and such. I think I would like to see these mountains. Do you think your clan would be willing to host me and a few others?"

Avitus struggled to keep the joy from his face.

"They would be honored. I know you worry over how people will react to your child but rest assured. He is family and the clan...the clan takes care of their own."

They sat in comfortable silence with Shepard's hand grasped firmly in Avitus's as they waited for the others to return.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Miranda returned to the Normandy looking unusually drained from her meeting with Victus. Her hair was slight disheveled as though she had racked her fingers through it. She made her way to the canteen for something to drink when Shepard caught her. Shepard herself was just returning from seeing Sol safely to the room assigned to her. Garrus was busy showing his father around the Normandy.

"Hey Miranda."

"Commander. It is good to see you are alive still."

Shepard grinned. "Still keeping a tight control on those emotions then I see."

Miranda kept her face carefully blank. "I am not sure what you mean, Commander..."

The red-head merely laughed then motioned with her hand towards a table.

"Fancy having a chat?"

Lawson hesitated then went in the direction Shepard had pointed and sat down. Jane joined her soon after with a bounce in her step that Miranda commented on.

"It's good to see you alive and happy, Commander. I take it the meeting with Vakarian's family went well.."

"Very well. I think it put some demons in Garrus's mind to rest for a while anyway and its Jane or Shepard. We can skip the formal titles after what we have all been through. If you hadn't brought me back...well, lets not think about that."

Miranda smiled. "I hear you have done the impossible again."

"Yeah! That's something that I need you to look into."

"Shepard?"

Shepard began to play with the thumb on her left hand, twisting the skin slightly and pretending to check the nail.

"You are the expert on these nanites. I need to know that this baby is ok. I need someone who is an expert helping me through this, someone I can trust."

Lawson flicked a stray hair back as she sought the words to say.

"I am glad that you think that highly of me although you might not when you hear of what I have had to do these past couple of months."

Shepard examined Miranda's face, noting the tiredness and the stress lines pulling at the corners of her eyes.

"I am listening, Miranda. I'd imagine that this has something to do with Victus. Garrus informed me that you were assigned to him? Unusual but I am sure you have an explanation."

Miranda took a deep breath before plunging into her story.

"Shortly after the crucible fired and the citadel was broken in orbit around Earth, I was leading the push to Admiral Hackett about getting you back. Hackett was delaying it with one reason or another. Suddenly this clearly turian vessel arrives of a previously unknown design, sends several shuttles into the debris then extracts them and disappears the same way they arrived. That's when we realized what they had done. They have taken you, or what remained of you. Hackett immediately blamed the turians and the Primarch."

Shepard grimaced.

"How did you get caught up in this?"

"He threatened to put me in jail for my earlier affiliations. You know what that would mean! Oriana would have no one to protect her and there is still plenty of Cerberus out there that want what I know. So I agreed. I would be, to all intents and purposes, a liaison between the Primarch and Hackett. At least that is how the Admiral put it to Victus. I knew what he was doing. The Hierarchy is under attack from within, Shepard. Adrien is not in a stable position right now. I have helped him get it more stable but I can only do so much."

Shepard's confusion was written on her face.

"The Hierarchy is in trouble?"

"It's in trouble because of one turian, General Marius. He is a dangerous man and, forgive my impertinence, but I would watch his daughter around your turian. What he needs is the support of a very prominent figure, a hero even, to solidify his claim of the Primarchship. I don't really want to be the one to tell you this but Vakarian had a prior fling with Perdita when younger. I had overheard several people mention that they wouldn't be surprised if he used her to bring him into his family."

Shepard stilled at that, her heart beating faster. Her mind raced.

"Is this "Perdita" on board?"

"She arrived with her father today."

Shepard went quiet again and stared into her cup. The name was familiar but she couldn't place it. She filed the name away into the back of her mind. It was something she would bring up later with Garrus. For now what worried her was the behavior of Admiral Hackett.

"I don't understand why Hackett, at this moment when we should be really working together, would behave like this."

Miranda sniffed.

"Hackett is a veteran of the first contact war. Do you really believe that he has forgiven the turians? I can assure you he has not. My job was to sent any classified information I could get my hands on back to him. But there was also another plan. To make Victus's position vulnerable by having me close to him. As close as I could get, he said. He would use the information of who I am to extort Victus into getting more favorable terms, to put humanity in its rightful place."

Miranda became uneasy.

"I didn't expect him to be so nice in a way. Victus, I mean. He is a very intelligent man, Shepard. He trusted me so easily. He just seems swallows you up into this orbit of his personality."

Miranda smiled at some faint memories.

"He is no politician. He and I have talked at length, sometimes random conversations, other times about politics and the work at hand. He trusted me to help him and I have found myself unwilling to break that trust. I had already been doctoring information sent back to Hackett, usually leaving key items out of documents. But within a month I was sending completely falsified information to the Admiral. I have felt so guilty, Shepard. Every time Victus treated me as a friend, as family, the knife went that bit deeper into my breast. I don't want him to lose that faith in me but I know it has happened. He found out I am ex-Cerberus and I confided to him the rest."

Shepard reached out and touched Miranda's hand.

"I just wish there was some way to let him know just how sorry I am, Shepard."

* * *

The appearance of Victus prematurely ended the conversation. He strode over to the table where they sat. Miranda immediately sat up to attention, her face becoming once more unreadable.

"Commander, it is good to see you well."

"Same to you, Primarch."

"I am afraid that I shall have to steal your companion away."

He faced Miranda.

"I need to speak with you in private..."

"Of course, Primarch."

Miranda said her goodbyes then left her seat and joined Victus near the medical bay. Victus watched her carefully before he spoke.

"I have some things to say. Firstly, I am disappointed in what you have admitted to me..."

Miranda remained impassive.

"...but...I do believe the sincerity of your remorse and respect the honesty with which you confessed all that you know to me, Miri. I have taken the step of talking to the Generals about this."

Miranda nodded and waited for him to continue.

"I laid out what you have said and they have agreed with me to keep you on as my aide. We will give you false or misleading information of our own to send to the Admiral. We need to be pragmatic about this and with you seemingly uncompromised, we can hopefully destroy Hackett's ambitions before they become too great a threat."

Miranda blinked rapidly as she processed this new information.

"So...you want me to stay?"

Victus reached out and held one of her hands in his. "I know this is hard for you, to accept to stay with me after all that you have confessed. If it is uncomfortable for you to work with turians then..."

"Nothing like that, Primarch. I just...I don't know how you could work with me and not see a betrayer."

Victus smiled.

"I don't see that. I see a strong, independent young human female whose love of family has driven her to protect her sister at all costs. It is very admirable. The level of self-sacrifice you have shown is practically turian."

Miranda gave a slight smile and removed her hand from Victus's.

"I would be honored to work with you again and I give you my word that I shall do my best for the Hierarchy."

Victus smiled then extended his arm to her.

"Come then. I have far too many meetings with exceptionally boring politics involved. I need my _friend_ to help me through it."

Miranda's face broke out in a smile as she accepted the offered arm and left with Victus, neither of them noticing Shepard's amused face as she watched them.

* * *

Gaius was bent over rummaging through one of the technician's tool kits when Avitus and Garrus finally emerged from the Normandy. Avitus's eyes immediately locked on to the unaware hybrid. His son coughed nervously.

"Hey Gaius."

"Hello Vakarian." the hybrid said without looking up from his work. Finally he extracted a tool of some kind and stood up. He turned to face them.

"And the elder Vakarian too. I had not expected that. It is a pleasure, sir."

Gaius extended his arm for a handshake which Avitus returned; his eyes never leaving the hybrid who fidgeted uncomfortably under the intense stare. "As much fun as this is, I am afraid I have business else where."

Garrus noticed the unusual agitation.

"Whats going on?"

"Sidonis will be here in about an hour or so to fill you all in. I gotta go sort something out but I'll be back."

Garrus nodded as Gaius headed away.

His father turned to him and said quite loudly, "When were you going to tell me that my grandson was present with this crew?"

Garrus tried to stop his father, "Dad, I have no idea what you are talking about..."

"You are still a terrible liar. I am talking about that young man. It was like looking in a spirits damn mirror, Garrus." Avitus waved in the direction that Gaius had headed.

Garrus's mouth gaped and he heard a clatter of something hitting the floor. He looked over to where Gaius had stopped a few meters away, the tool on the floor beside him. The hybrid turned around to face them.

Gaius had heard.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows, etc! It's great to know that people like and enjoy the story! :D  
**

* * *

Chapter 21

Little Boy Lost

"Father! father! where are you going?  
O do not walk so fast.  
Speak, father, speak to your little boy,  
Or else I shall be lost."

The night was dark, no father was there;  
The child was wet with dew;  
The mire was deep, & the child did weep,  
And away the vapour flew.  
_The Little Boy Lost_  
_William Blake_

Gaius stood stock still in front of them, his face devoid of any emotions that Garrus could see. His eyes flickered between the two turians in front of him. Gaius unclenched his jaw.

"How long have you known?"

"I really don't know what you are talking about..." muttered Garrus. "My dad was just..."

Avitus turned to his son. "You are a poor liar. Even he sees that."

Gaius's voice boomed out across the space between them.

"I do. You know who I am. Now, how long have you known?"

Garrus swallowed and then muttered, "Since Kurinth..."

Gaius started pacing back and forth over a small space in front of them with his hands jutting on his hips.

"Gaius...let me explain..." Garrus reached out.

"You need to say nothing right now." Gaius snapped back with sharp click, mandibles flaring out wildly.

"All right..." He drew back and watched the hybrid carefully as Gaius continued his pacing. He was obviously churning things over in his mind.

Avitus's gaze was focused on the turian hybrid pacing in front of him. Ignoring what would be normal propriety for most people, he strode forward and grabbed the hybrid's right mandible. Gaius was too shocked by it to be able to respond as Avitus tugged it wide to force Gaius's head to tilt the way he wanted it to.  
Garrus realised what his father was looking at.

"This is an old break...from the residual damage here and here, I'd say you were struck from the side with a heavy object. Young enough too as the plates have actually grown around the deformity."

Gaius grimaced as Avitus tugged the mandible down and forced his head the same way.

"Whoever tried to repair this did a terrible job. Why didn't you get it fixed? I'd imagine you have some breathing difficulties with the damage done."

Avitus finally let go of Gaius's mandible and the hybrid brought his head back up, rubbing the sore spot.

"What is your name?"

The hybrid stared at Avitus with a mix of amusement and anger.

"Gaius Sidonis."

"Were you born with that name?"

"...No."

"So your name then please, as it was written on your birth record."

"Gaius Mordin Vakarian."

Avitus nodded seemingly satisfied as his eyes peering intently at the plates of Gaius's face.

"I notice no markings. There is no evidence you ever wore them at all. Have you been barefaced your entire life?"

"Yes."

"Were you not accepted into our family?"

"I was cast off when I was eight years old. So no. No, I wasn't accepted into your precious family." Gaius snarled back.

Avitus snorted. "Don't snarl like that. It is unbecoming of a Vakarian. And don't slouch."

Gaius burst out laughing before he spoke. "Wow. You are exactly the same. However, don't talk to me like that again unless you want to be seriously hurt. I am no Vakarian and you would do well to remember that."

Avitus stared at the hybrid intently and without fear. "Show me your own hands. I wish to see them."

Gaius looked confused and stalled. Avitus grabbed the hand the hybrid had used to rub the sore mandible and began to check it.

"Interesting..." he hummed as he flexed and moved its five digits.

Gaius snapped his hand free of Avitus's grasp.

"As much fucking fun as it is to be prodded like some sort of lab rat, I have more than a few questions to ask."

The older turian backed off.

Gaius turned his attention to Garrus. "How did you find out? How much do you actually know?"

"I know you are my son. I know that I...I had another child with Perdita Marius, that I married her and shared custody of you with your mother."

Avitius stared at his son with this revelation. Gaius's face still showed no emotion.

"How much more do you know?" he hissed.

Garrus swallowed nervously. "I know that when you were eight years old your mother died and you were sent back to Palaven to me...and I..."

Garrus struggled to say the next words, his father watching him intently.

"...I signed the _Dissolutio Paternitas_. You got sent to Mondala."

Garrus glanced over at his father who was in shock. Avitus was barely taking it in.

"You...you..No. No son of mine would...why would you...I raised you better than that!" Avitus spat out.

Garrus turned to his father. "Dad, I don't know why I did that in that future but it wasn't me! It wasn't the me that is here!"

"Oh, this is quite amusing. I always had the idea that your dad was the one that pushed you to do it. Maybe it wasn't." Gaius's voice cut across them.

Avitius shook his head and turned to Gaius. "Boy, I would never forsake any of my grandchildren. Even now, as you lie as a babe asleep in your human mother, you are my grandson. You are going nowhere. We are your family and you belong with us."

Gaius snorted. "Very touching but since I have lived the opposite I find your little speech hard to believe."

Avitus's eyes traced Gaius's face, hoping to see any sign that might indicate that a colony marking might have once had a home on the hybrid's face. "I hope that at least I was good to you..." he mused.

Gaius seemed to struggle with that.

"You were...odd. You ran hot and cold. When you would visit my mother and me on the Citadel you would be affectionate, always taking me places and showing me things. On Palaven it was like you became a different person, cold and distant. My mother...my mother told me to not read too much into the changes, that you were my grandfather and you loved me dearly. She said things were going on that I couldn't understand yet but I would when I was older."

He turned with a glare to Garrus.

"You, however, never changed. You were always an asshole. As a kid, I would always find excuses for you and your actions."

He snarled as he got close to Garrus.

"But now as a man, I abhor you."

The words dropped so casually from his mouth, dripping with real hatred and venom, that Garrus could almost be forgiven for thinking that Gaius had been switched with someone else. But the look in the eyes of the man in front of him spoke only of the depth of feeling behind it.

"Dad, go inside and keep Shepard company. Don't...don't tell her about any of this. She doesn't know about Gaius..."

"I want to stay and hear this out."

"Dad please." Garrus turned to his father. "Please..."

Avitus relented and placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder before he left.

"Tell me everything once you come on board."

* * *

Gaius snorted with derision and turned his back to him.

Garrus grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Gaius openly snarled, spread his mandibles wide and shoved violently to get Garrus's arm off him.

"If I were you I would not do that ever again."

"I want to know! I need to know what happened between us. Please...tell me."

"Tough. You won't be getting answers from me."

"I think I deserve them!"

"Oh and what gives you that right?!"

"I am your father!"

At that, the dam that Gaius had built up was torn down by the flood of old and unyielding emotions that he had carefully nurtured over the long years of his life.

"YOU DESERVE NOTHING FROM ME! You were no father! You were barely a decent person!"

Gaius was practically fuming at the mouth with rage.

"You signed me away as if I was nothing! My mother died! She died in front of me. I watched our ship, my home explode with her on it. I was eight years old and alone. You turn up for less than five fucking minutes, mutter something to me about coming back for me then suddenly I am on a damn transport to Mondala!"

Gaius was roaring at this stage, forcing Garrus backwards with his rage.

"Mondala was a nightmare. Hundreds of us cooped up like animals. Forced to fight each other, beaten to the point of unconsciousness when we refused. Starved to try to make us into animals, into killers. They made me kill people! Spirits they made me murder someone to save my life. Do you know what does to an eight year old?! Do you know what that did to me?!"

He screamed at Garrus, "You sent me there! You did, no one else. Then Sidonis saved me. My dad saved me from that hell. I should have hated you. I should have known that you were scum but no."

Gaius gave a small laugh.

"That is the worst part of it. I fucking tried. I wanted to believe that you even had a speck of emotion in you for me."

He tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling high above.

"I was eighteen, about to start full-time training and I was so fucking scared. For the first time since Mondala, I was going to be living in a barracks and not in a home with my family. It freaked me. You had tormented my dreams since I was eight years old so I decided to go to Palaven to confront you, to settle things. My dad didn't want me to go. He told me to write a mail or something, test the waters before turning up but I was angry. Just a messed up kid who needed answers."

Garrus leaned his back against the ship, his attention focused on Gaius.

"So I got a place on a transport, some falsified identity cards and got to Palaven. You were a senator at the time, working with Primarch Marius. Cipritine hadn't changed at all since I had been there."

Gaius's gaze left the ceiling and he stared at his own hands before giving a mirthless chuckle.

"I almost got caught. Forgot to put my gloves on. Five fingers instead of three. Heh, I never forgot that again. I found my way to the Capitol buildings and managed to find your office. You weren't there but your nice secretary directed me to the main senatorial recess. I found you with your senator buddies. You saw me. You knew it was me, I could tell by the horror on your face."

Garrus saw the pain wave over his son and hated himself for making Gaius relieve this, hated his other self for causing this.

"I went up and asked you to talk to me in private. It's not like I wanted to face you in front of all those senators. I still had some respect for the Hierarchy and the positions within it. You went into a panic, asked me to leave. I was just a kid! A stupid fucking kid that wanted answers so I got a bit...loud..."

Gaius had to stop, tears burning behind his eyes and he had to take deep lungfuls of air to stop himself from crying.

"I hate this." he muttered.

"Twenty four years after the fact and you still do this to me. I fucking hate it!" Gaius slammed his fist into a nearby wall. The impact created a large dent and cracks spreading out. Gaius shook the hand out and cracked his knuckle plates back into place.

"You told me I was a mistake, that I should never have been born. Spirits! If Mother had been there...what you said about her..."

He gritted his teeth.

"I couldn't say anything back. There was nothing I could say to that. You wouldn't even look me in the eyes! You just turned away. I was so ashamed. Ashamed at myself for believing that maybe there was another reason for it all. Ashamed to be standing in this room with all those turian senators staring at me like I was dirt and I couldn't find my voice to say anything. I remembered Mother and her little human sayings; one struck me right then in particular. Fool me once, shame on you; Fool me twice, shame on me. I ran. I ran so fast and so far. I didn't stop until I was back at the port. I was in pieces, sobbing like I had lost my mother all over again. In a way I had."

Gaius wiped away the stray tears that had escaped his eyes.

"My dad...my dad came for me straight away. I rang him. There was no judgement or I told you so's. He just booked me a room in a small hotel near the port and told me to stay there until he came. You have no idea how glad I was to see him; how grateful I was that _he_ was my dad. He took me home, back to my mom and brothers, back to safety. After that I decided on one thing for certain, I was done with Garrus Vakarian."

Gaius turned to face the deeply saddened Garrus.

"I was done with you. But you weren't done with me. Shortly after the end of the war, just after I got married, I got a mail from you. You wanted to talk, said that you had a lot to explain, to apologise for and make up to me. I never answered. I had kept some contact with Hadrian, my half-brother, enough for us to be on relatively friendly terms. Suddenly he was messaging me, begging me to contact you. I told him in no uncertain terms that I had nothing more to do with Palaven, the Hierarchy and you. Still it kept up, constant messages even at one stage to my heavily pregnant wife asking her to speak to me on their behalf. She tried her best. She was always so soft-hearted. But that was it for my patience. Messages to me I could deal with but the minute Amata was involved I had had enough. I got on a ship and I went to Palaven for the last time."

Gaius took in a deep breath.

"This time I was going to meet you on my terms. I sent a message, arranged to meet at a small park I remembered going to with Hadrian as a youngster. He came with you, so damn happy to see me but I couldn't feel anything for him. I couldn't feel anything but anger and hate. You wanted to talk, to tell me the reasons why you had to do the things you did but I didn't care. I still don't care. This time...this time I blew up. This time I had the words to say and a voice confident enough to say them out loud. I was older now, not some damaged eighteen year old begging for some scrap of love from his biological father. I was a man who was going to be a father himself with a woman I adored. The thought of ever doing anything like that to my own son, to think of hearing my voice say those things you said about my mother about Amata...it chilled me to the bone. I told you to leave me and my family alone."

Gaius had a slight smile curl the side of his mouth.

"You begged, you pleaded with me to listen but it was too late. It was far too late for you to be asking for my forgiveness. I told you to think of me as dead. You never had a problem ignoring me before, to not let what was surely your momentary guilt to set you back. Hadrian said nothing. He understood that it was too far gone then, that too much had happened for me to ever forgive. You still didn't accept it. Spirits, I never thought I would see the day that the great Garrus Vakarian would be begging me, the son he threw away, to stay. For the first time in my life, I couldn't get rid of you. All the way back to the port, ringing and sending messages. You eventually had me stopped by Sec officers at the port and put into a holding cell."

Gaius rubbed his palm over his cheek plates, removing the last evidence of his tears.

"That was just like a trip down memory lane for me. You just couldn't take no for an answer. You couldn't see why I didn't go running joyfully into your arms shouting "Daddy". My father was the man who raised me, who loved me, who taught me what it really meant to be a parent, to be a man. That father I love was on Omega. Lantar Sidonis is a better man than you ever were. I told you that and more. I screamed at you about how you were just genetic donor. You were a mistake that my mother made and that I was not paying for it anymore. My mother deserved better than you. She deserves better than you. Spirits, it felt good. You screamed your lies back at me; about how you loved my mother more than anything; about how "Sidonis betrayed my team", blah blah blah. You betrayed me! You betrayed my mother! Who's crime was worse?!"

Gaius snorted.

"I had to break out of the cell. It seemed like you had no intention of letting me leave until I finally let you tell the story I didn't want to hear. It was so easy to reach a transport. After everything I went through during the war, kicking the crap out of some hapless Sec officers was a piece of cake. I got to a ship and left. And still the messages came, right up until the day we left for here. You even roped Tiberius into trying to convince me to talk, giving him some spirits damned vid for me to watch. I would rather burn it then give you the satisfaction of viewing it to hear your lies."

* * *

Gaius glared at Garrus.

"Fuck that man and fuck you! You might seem better but that's only because we have changed things. You would have turned out the exact same way. Hell, you still could. I mean Perdita is right on this ship! Easy access for you. I wouldn't be surprised if you were banging her already."

Garrus snarled.

"I love your mother. I am not going to do anything with anyone!"

"Oh how fine and noble of you. But I don't believe a word that passes your mouthplates." Gaius spat out with venom.

He suddenly grabbed Garrus by the cowl and shoved him back up against the ship.

"Does she know?" he practically screamed.

"Who?"

"My mother...Does she know who I am?"

"No. You can put me down now."

Gaius looked down and realised he had lifted Garrus off the ground. He dropped him and backed up.

"You are going to keep that mouth of yours shut then. She isn't to know, ever!"

He menacingly walked back up to Garrus, staring with such anger into his eyes.

"One more thing...If you are going to fuck off with Perdita then do it now and be honest with Shepard. Because if you mess around behind my mother's back, I will tear you apart. That baby can live without you as a father. I already have."

He snorted into Garrus's face.

"This conversation is done. I am going to be gone for quite a while but don't think for one moment that I am not watching. I am. You hurt her and I _will _kill you. I am not going to let you ruin my life for a second time, not while I have a chance to do something about it."

"Gaius...listen to me please!"

Garrus reached out and tentatively touched his shoulder. Gaius shrugged his hand off as Garrus spoke.

"I love Shepard. I love my baby. Before every damn spirit in this whole galaxy, I swear that I am never going to risk what I have with Shepard...with you...for anything."

Suddenly a spark, a faint memory fired in his mind.

"Every sin has its rightful place..." he murmured.

Gaius looked at him confused. He stood back further. Something inside seemed to soften a little, a crack in the wall of ice. He set his jaw and stared out across the docking bay.

* * *

"Gaius...Vakarian..."

Sidonis walked into the docking bay. He folded his hands behind his back.

"I was reliably informed that there is an argument going on here."

Gaius sputtered. "He knows who I am."

"Oh."

He turned to his father.

"Oh? Oh?! That's all you have to say?!"

"Yes. I have known of his knowledge of your identity for some time."

Gaius turned in shock to his father.

"What..." he said with his face showing his disbelief and hurt.

Sidonis didn't flinch.

"I said I have known for some time. You told him yourself who you were."

Gaius lost the ability to speak. Sidonis continued.

"When you hurt your hands. The pain medication caused you to be quite talkative. You told him. I cleared up for him as much as I knew."

"Why didn't you tell me? You are supposed to be my father, the person I could trust the most..." The pain in Gaius's voice caused it to crack and flange wildly, tugging hard on Garrus's heartstrings as it did.

"I am still those things, Gaius. But as your father, I have the right to recommend on what is best to stay unsaid. Garrus could have ignored my advice if he wanted to but he didn't. We didn't keep you in the dark to make fun of you. We keep it secret because what good would it have done to have it known except to cause anguish."

Sidonis placed his hand on Gaius's fringe as the hybrid held his head down facing the floor.

"He is a good man, Gaius. He is not the same man who hurt you. Look at all he has done. This Garrus Vakarian has tried so hard to know you. When did the other try half as much? He gave you this..."

Sidonis lifted up Gaius's arm that held his omnitool.

"He gave you back Amata and little Gaius. He gave them back to you when you thought you had lost them all."

Gaius sniffled and wiped a tear from his cheek. Sidonis hugged him close and slowly, the hybrid returned the affection. He dug his face into the shoulder of his father's tunic to soak up his tears while Sidonis rubbed his back and kept their heads close to each other.

"I know, my son. I know. Let it out. No matter what happens, you are always my boy. That isn't going to change. It's all right, Gaius. It's all right to like this other him. You are not betraying your mother or your history and feelings by doing so..."

Gaius hiccuped and stayed locked in his father's arms. Garrus could only watch with deep sadness. He itched to go and comfort him but that was not his place. Sidonis held on tightly to his son, feeling his shaky intakes of breath as Gaius tried to bring his emotions under control. He glanced over Gaius's shaky body to Garrus who was struggling to contain his urge to comfort the hybrid. He shook his head at Garrus's first step towards them. Slowly Gaius dragged himself away from his father. He wiped his face with his hand before he took a deep breath and turned to face Garrus.

"Perhaps I shouldn't...I shouldn't have taken out my anger on you. It's not your fault what happened. That blame belongs to another you."

Gaius glanced away and sniffled.

"I meant what I said however. If you hurt my mother or mess her around with Perdita I will kill you."

Sidonis gave a meaningful cough. Gaius glanced over at him before he sighed.

"Maybe not kill then, but hurt badly. Don't think for one moment that I am not watching, especially with that poisonous Marius family on-board."

Garrus said nothing, there was nothing he could say to convince Gaius of his trustworthiness.

Gaius picked up the tool he had come for off the floor and stormed out. Sidonis watched him leave before he nodded to Garrus and followed after his son.

* * *

Garrus slid down the side of the Normandy and eventually landed on the floor with a bang. He leaned back against the fields that held the ship up before he closed his eyes. The little boy with the swollen eye and broken nose stared back at him. He grimaced and murmured softly, "I am so sorry..."

"For what its worth, Gaius doesn't really think you will cheat on Shepard." Tiberius approached cautiously, wary of emotionally hurt turians. Garrus opened his eyes and remained silent, his gaze fixed on a space on the floor.

Tiberius grimaced at the silence before taking a seat across from him.

He said nothing for a few minutes, instead took it all in and fixed his gaze intently on Garrus's face as hoping to read something there.

"So...I heard it was quite a blow out. Typical of Gaius."

Still silence was the response.

"You know its only because he loves so strongly that things like this happen. He never let anyone in except Amata and his family. Even me, I am like his brother but he keeps me at arm's length."

Garrus's gaze flickered to Tiberius's face.

"It will be all right you know. He needs time. You have confused the hell out of him."

"I betrayed him. I was a terrible father..."

Tiberius's face contorted a little.

"I wouldn't say that. You had reasons, damn good reasons. It's just he doesn't want to hear them."

"He said that the other me left a video for him with you."

"You did. I have it in my quarters."

"Can I see it?"

Tiberius fidgeted.

"I am not so sure. I mean its only for Gaius really. Its tells a lot of things."

Tib stood up and made to leave. He suddenly stopped and turned back to Garrus.

"Tell you what, you convince Gaius to watch the vid and I will make a copy for you."

Garrus laughed.

"You think I can convince him to watch that?"

"You have more power over him then you think. Do you really believe that if he didn't care about you that he would have reacted the way he did? Inside, you still have a hold on him and that is what he hates more than anything. Think about it."

Tiberius wandered out, leaving Garrus seated on the floor.

* * *

Gaius sat in his barren room, his small amount of personal items already piled into a bag and ready for shipping out. He was leaving some of his modified weaponry to Tib and Sidonis while he only took his favourite rifle and handgun.

His heart was heavy. He hated when his emotions were in turmoil. He smiled as he activated his omnitool, needing to see his much-loved family once more.

He couldn't seem to stop the memories as they flowed into his mind...

* * *

Gaius fiddled endlessly with the collar of his military dress shirt. "What do you think, Tib? Better open slightly or closed fully? I think the slightly open looks better."

Tib didn't look up from his bunk where he sat skimming a datapad.

"Isn't it supposed to be fully closed up as per military attire regs?"

"Well, fuck that. I want to look good for this."

He adjusted a few more pieces then spun around on his heel to face Tib.

"So...how do I look?"

Tib glanced up uninterested then went back to his datapad.

"You look the same as you have always done."

"Spirits damn it Tib! You know what I meant! Do I look good?"

Tib smirked.

"What are you getting so freaked out over? You have gone through company introductions tons of times so fuck it. Turn up in sweaty workout gear."

Gaius's face fell a little.

"Yeah but this time...Amata..."

Tib looked up at his friend.

"Amata knows what you look like."

Gaius turned back to inspect himself in the mirror.

"I know but I need her to really see me."

"You mean you want her to be lusting after you like an asari maiden on her first sexual journey."

Gaius shrugged.

"Maybe. Maybe I want her to be so bowled over and jealous from all the other females staring at me that she works up all that fire I know she has in there."

Tib snorted.

"Sorry to bust that bubble but that is not going to happen. That is not who she is."

His friend visibly deflated a little.

Tib finally dragged himself out of his bunk and went to stand beside Gaius.

"Listen buddy. Amata has been around us for a very long time, remember? She knows you and pretty much every facet of both of our personal lives. What she felt for you had been in her for almost her entire life and do you think that you shagging everything around you didn't hurt her? Do you think that passing her over in favour of others didn't affect how she viewed herself? For spirits sake, Gaius, you sabotaged how many chances she had at being with someone else? Too many and it all fed into her messed up belief that she is not worthy of being with anyone. You should finally leave her be."

Gaius angrily shoved Tib back.

"Fuck you."

"I am being honest here! Do you remember that time when she said yes to a trip to a movie with Jonas Marik when we were still in school? Because I sure as hell do! You caught him on the day, warned him off then suddenly turned around to your own date and said you should go to the movies, roping me and my partner along too. I still remember seeing her standing there waiting for him. I knew you had done something when you spent nearly thirty minutes attempting to get her to join us. You wound up your own date so much over how much attention you gave Amata that she ended up making that nasty comment about Amata being too ugly and poor to be seen in public with and that's why she was stood up. You may have forgotten but I remember the look on Amata's face and how she tried not to cry as she told you that she needed to go back home to her grandmother. I remember how she turned up the next day covered in baggy clothes like she was trying to disappear! I remember how she fucking hated herself!"

Tib shoved Gaius back hard, slamming him into the wall.

"I remember my friend hurting because it didn't matter how much we told her she was pretty, it was still there. You have done enough. Leave her alone. If you fuck with her I will have no problem kicking your ass."

Gaius said nothing and Tib snarled at him before he went back to his datapad.

* * *

The sixth company of the 44th battalion filed in to the main canteen. Amata and her fellow medics sat in a small table to themselves.

"They say the commander we got is very handsome." whispered Tiala.

Amata merely smiled politely while she reviewed some patient files. Asara and Nebia chattered with Tiala about the rumours of who the new commander was.

"I heard that he asked for the transfer specifically!"

"You know, Milas in the 4th company heard that he is looking for a mate!"

"Oh wow! I shall have to make sure to impress!"

"Lets not get ahead of ourselves! We have to see him first."

"I found out his name." Asara murmured with a grin across her face.

"You kept that secret till now? Who is it?"

"Gaius Sidonis."

"Holy crap! I thought he would never leave the 11th battalion!"

Amata froze and her eyes widened but she didn't look up from her datapad. Gaius had transferred to her battalion. Of all the luck although she suspected luck had nothing to do with it. She quietly tapped in to her list of things to do on her omnitool one other entry; file for battalion transfer. The scuffle of feet and the noise of chairs pushing back on the floors signalled the arrival of the Colonel and his officers. They all stood to attention. Gaius ambled in second last looking very much the part in his uniform.

She could hear the others practically purring next to her. Tiala whispered in her ear, "He is so handsome." She mutely nodded. Once the Colonel told them to be at ease, she ducked her head down and hoped that she could remain hidden from view.

The Colonel droned on for what seemed like forever with Amata staring down fixedly at the table. Tiala nudged her. "The new commander...he is staring right at you! You better look like you are paying attention."

She reluctantly lifted her gaze and was met by Gaius's intense stare, his blue eyes almost burning through her. He gave a small smile and a wave while Colonel Smith continued his talk. She gave the tiniest of smiles back before she let her gaze drift back to the table. "Holy crap! He smiled at you! Do you know each other?" Tiala blurted out excitedly in her ear.

Amata waved away the excited turian's chirping. The rest of the meeting she could almost feel his gaze on her. She refused to lift her eyes from the table or datapads. Eventually the meeting ended to her relief. Tiala turned to her, "He stared at you for almost the entire meeting! You must know him! How?"

"I..knew him from my school. That is all. We were friends."

"Were friends?"

"Yeah. We have drifted apart a little over the years. I didn't know he was transferring to this battalion."

Tiala looked at sceptically. "I can tell you one thing; he didn't look at you like a friend. From where I am from on Omega, you could get arrested for public indecency for looking at someone like that."

Amata laughed it off, gathered her things then made her way to leave as quickly as possible.

* * *

"Amata! Wait!"

She turned as Gaius pushed his way through the crowd. They stood for a moment as the departing people flowed around them like a river.

"Hello Gaius."

"Hey."

His eyes bored into hers. She noticed how they grazed over her body in the medic uniform that was more fitted then her regular clothes. She became increasingly self-conscious of that fact as his eyes lingered on her waist and hips. Instinctively she grasped her datapads to herself, using them as a shield against his prying eyes which she realised made no sense really since he had already seen her naked.

His eyes flicked back up to met her own.

"How have you been? You haven't answered any of my messages." he said, his voice rumbling like distant thunder over the noise of the people around them.

"Sorry but I have just been so busy. I almost had to redo basic training again." she said with a small smile. "They are instead making me do one-on-one firearms and CQC training with Lt. Grixx."

He tilted his head curiously. "I thought you passed those courses during basic..."

"I did but I had low scores. Just enough to pass. They want to make sure that I am prepared for any eventuality."

Gaius's face brightened and broke into a slight grin. "I could train you in those! I mean I used to do all that in the 11th. It makes sense for me to do it so we can free Grixx up to help people who could use the additional training time. I really don't ever see you going into serious combat situations anyway. I can get Grixx assigned to..."

Amata stopped him before he could go any further.

"Thank you but I'd rather stick with the old commander's plan. Grixx will be fine. He is...blunt but a good man. I am sure that I will learn what I need to from him."

Gaius nodded while he failed at hiding his disappointment. Amata could feel her heart twisting in her breast at the sight and had to crush that feeling hard.

"If you change your mind then you know where I am."

Amata smiled then made to leave. Gaius grabbed her shoulder and turned her back to him.

"Actually, how about some dinner? I am not due to be fully transferred over till two weeks time and Smith has suggested that I stay with the 6th company when I do. I would like to get to know the place. This is an impressive ship and..."

Amata took a step backwards.

"I am sorry but I can't. I have a ton of work to do and I usually only grab a tiny bite to eat, often very late in the night. I think some of other medics are going to have dinner soon. You should pick one of them."

Gaius flinched at her choice of words. He knew what was running in her mind, pick one of the other women like he always had previously. He cast his gaze over to the small group of three female medics, all of whom were glancing at him with looks of varying levels of interest and desire. He turned back to Amata who was gazing at the floor.

"No. It is fine. I can grab something with Tib. Maybe when I finally get transferred over we can do something."

"Maybe.." she said half-heartedly.

He reached out awkwardly, desperate to just touch her when she stepped away from him.

"I have to go. It's really good to see that you are well, Gaius. Take care." She sped away, her hips swaying gently from side to side. Her fellow medics all gave slightly flirtatious waves and smiles before they followed after. Gaius stood feeling more than a little defeated and empty.

* * *

Gaius snapped out of his reverie at the sound of knocking at his door.

"Who is it?"

"Lysander, sir."

"Yeah? What do you need?"

"Its time, sir. The crews are waiting for the go."

Gaius stood up and grabbed his bag. He stepped out into the hall and nodded at Lysander.

"Lets get this show on the road then."


	22. Chapter 22

**Once more thanks for all the reviews, etc! Greatly appreciated! :D**

* * *

Chapter 22

Goodbye for Now

"Farewell and adieu to you, Harwich Ladies,  
Farewell and adieu to you, ladies ashore!  
For we've received orders to work to the eastward  
Where we hope in a short time to strafe 'em some more."

_Farewell and adieu..._  
_Rudyard Kipling_

Gaius threw his bag into the small ship as the rest of his crew were already finding space inside for their own things. The other two ships were already en-route to Trebia. Part of him raged inside. His anger at his biological father churned over and over in his heart. He was snappy, irritable and his crew caught the brunt of his tumultuous emotions.

Sidonis watched him carefully, standing back near the entrance to the docking bay and letting him have the space he needed. He knew that Gaius was going to be mad at him for a long time. Gaius was the same when he was young, would let it all slowly boil inside until he was ready to deal with it. His tears earlier were born of all those old hurts that had festered since they had arrived into this time period, since he met his mother once more. Amata had helped him incredibly in dealing with these pains but then even she was ripped from him. He was just going to have to wait for Gaius to come around to him on his own.

Gaius rubbed his neck as Lysander gave him a datapad. Another quick salute and the other turian disappeared on another errand. Gaius sighed then glanced over to where Shepard, Garrus and Avitus had just joined Sidonis. Shepard left the three male turians to their conversation and stepped quickly over to where Gaius was.

"Hey you." she said with a grin.

He smiled at her.

"Hey."

"So you are leaving us then?"

"Yeah. Someone's gotta save Palaven and be the handsome witty hero of the hour."

"Hahaha!...I...I'm going to miss you. Be careful. No crazy heroics."

Gaius chuckled.

"Says the woman who went alone into the citadel, fired the Crucible and nearly killed herself in the process. No heroics then, eh?"

"I know. It was always easier for me to risk my own life then to see the people I care about risk theirs."

"Ooh! You care about little old me? Should Garrus be worried?" Gaius chuckled out good humouredly.

Shepard laughed then reached out and touched the side of his face. Gaius, with a broad smile, pressed his head against her hand.

"You know you are a good friend. Be careful out there. It would be nice to see a friendly face when we finally get to Trebia."

"Friendly and handsome too. It's a winning combination. I shall try not to disappoint."

Shepard chuckled and embraced him.

* * *

Garrus, Sidonis and Avitus stood back and watched.

"So...when do we tell her?" questioned Avitus.

"Never." answered Sidonis.

Garrus said nothing but watched Shepard and Gaius interact.

"Why not? She has the right to know. It is her child too." muttered Avitus.

Sidonis folded his arms.

"Gaius has only ever remembered her as his mother; faint memories, whispers of this other life that he once lived. A life before his sufferings. Seeing her again has stirred a lot of emotions that he had thought he had settled a long time ago."

Sidonis smiled as Gaius lifted Shepard up into the air while still in the hug, the red-head laughing as he spun around with her.

"He is happy because she is carefree around him. If she knew...well, it would not be as easy-going. Gaius likes knowing his mother as a person, and not just as his mom."

"Also the stress."

Garrus spoke up. The other two turians looked at him while he smiled a little at his mate and son still joking around.

"She is pregnant. Imagine the stress that she would go through knowing that her son, her baby, was off potentially having to fight the Aegrus with so few resources to hand. It's bad enough he is leaving as Gaius her friend. It would not compare to what it would be like if she knew who he really was. I would find it difficult to stop her trying to get to him. She...cares so much for him..."

The smile on his face got bigger. "...like a mother for her son."

Garrus turned to his father.

"I want my girlfriend and my unborn child as healthy as possible. Letting her get too stressed is not an option. For now, she can't know."

Avitus slowly nodded. "All right. You have a fair point."

He smiled.

"Never thought I'd see the day that my son would be so mature."

His father clapped him on the shoulder before he gave his son a little nudge to indicate he should be over with Shepard and Gaius.

* * *

Garrus grinned before he left them to join the other two who now seemed to be half wrestling. It looked like Shepard had Gaius in a headlock with the hybrid bent over quite awkwardly.

She was in fact playfully examining Gaius's fringe and tugging at some moulting sections of skin.

Gaius glanced up at Garrus. His face was emotionless but he still chimed out some friendly conversation for Shepard's benefit.

"Ah, Vakarian. You can help me here. Shepard has decided that she needs to tear the skin from my flesh for some reason. I can only assume her true zombie nature has finally shown itself."

He yelped from the kick to the heel he received from Shepard who laughed before turning to Garrus.

"I was just helping get rid of some loose moulting skin. Gaius here should really exfoliate a lot more than he does."

Gaius finally extracted himself from her grip and shook his head.

"Normally I don't expect to be groomed like a pyjak."

"Well tough! You are half monkey."

Gaius grinned.

"I suppose it is my better half."

Shepard smirked then the smile faded a little.

"Look, just...just be careful, ok? I don't want to be hearing any horror stories when we get to the Trebian system."

"I will do my best. You better take care of yourself too; you and the baby."

Shepard smiled warmly at him.

Gaius turned to Garrus. He hesitated then extended his hand. Garrus gripped it as tight as he could.

"Take care of her and the small fry."

"Don't worry. I have every intention of it. There is nothing going to harm them."

Gaius nodded then withdrew his hand. He glanced over to where his father and Avitus stood. He strolled over to say his goodbyes.

* * *

Avitus intently scanned Gaius as if trying to memorize every line on his face.

"Mr Vakarian, it has been a privilege to meet you. I wish the circumstances had been better but I am sure we will meet again soon."

Avitus gripped Gaius's hand tightly and tugged the hybrid around to face him completely. "Perhaps when we do, I could show you how to paint."

Gaius looked at him quizzically then it hit him. "Ooh. Ok, ahem...I am not sure what to say to that..."

"Think on it. I would like to get to know you when we next meet...if you can spare the time."

Old memories flooded through Gaius like a torrent...

_Sitting on Avitus's lap, being hugged with his tiny five-fingered hands gripped tightly in one of his grandfather's old leathery three-fingered ones after he had gotten upset at his first realisation of the physical differences between them. His grandfather's soft words of comfort in his ear as Gaius buried his small face into the turian's chest._

_They sat on the big soft couch in his mother's home on the Citadel with a big bowl of snacks to share as his grandfather watched with him his favourite childhood movie. Avitus had chuckled more at his grandson then the film as Gaius got scared and clutched himself closer to the old turian when Dumbo saw the pink elephants on parade._

_Gazing at his grandfather's hands, envying how they were much larger then his own and their far superior agility as Avitus showed him how to clean and strip a gun. His grandfather then placed the weapon on the table in front of Gaius. "Now, lets see how you do." Avitus had said with a smile of encouragement.  
_

Gaius gripped his grandfather's offered hand, marvelling at how it now seemed so much smaller than it had been when Gaius was young.

"I would like that. Not the painting...I mean...not that I don't appreciate the gesture. I know how important it is. It is just not right for me. I would like to know you though."

Avitus smiled at that.

"Alright then. I'll see you on Palaven. Take care, Gaius Mordin Vakarian."

Gaius coughed. "Gaius Mordin Sidonis is my name."

"I know what your name is." Avitus smiled then pottered away. Gaius watched him go, his hand and heart still feeling the grip that Avitus once had on it.

* * *

The hybrid turned, coughed nervously and stood in front of Sidonis.

"This is it, Dad."

"For only a month. Stay in touch."

Gaius looked over at a pair of squabbling engineers near the connecting doors to docking bay 2.

"I will try."

Sidonis frowned.

"You either will or not. Please don't go a whole month without contacting me directly."

"I said I will try. I can't give you any other commitment than that. It is not as if I won't have a lot on my plate to sort out."

"I know but..."

"Dad...I will try, ok?"

Sidonis's mouth opened to say something than closed. His eyes glanced down at the floor.

"I understand, Gaius."

Gaius offered out his hand and it was squashed between him and his father as Sidonis enveloped him into a hug.

"Be careful. Be safe." Sidonis said softly into his son's ear.

Gaius buried his face into his father's tunic.

"I will, Dad. I will." came his muffled reply.

They parted. Sidonis's voice warbled, his distress at his son's leaving clearly evident.

"Goodbye, Gaius. Remember I love you and I am proud of you. I will see you soon."

"I love you too, Dad."

Gaius headed away a little before he stopped and shouted back, "See you soon."

* * *

The crew were ready. Gaius piled in and secured the door behind him. He was greeted by the friendly face of Max, usually to be found piloting the _Ad Astra _herself.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" exclaimed Gaius.

"I got myself a sweet deal taking this baby for a spin. Apparently we are going to some backwater system with a star called Trebia."

"You know it? I hear it's popular as a retirement spot for people who have no fun ever."

Max grinned, "Thats what they say!"

Gaius chuckled. "Any word from the other crews?"

"All good. They have both reached the first jump point and are recharging their engines. I say it's time we caught up."

Gaius grinned.

"Lets not just catch up. Lets kick their asses in a straight race to Palaven."

Max barked out a laugh. "I like the way you think, Sidonis! I like the way you think! We shall get along famously!"

* * *

All the remaining crew departed from the docking bay, finally allowing the last ship to begin it's journey to Trebia. Sidonis stood in the control room with Garrus and gave a last message to the crew.

"You are the best we have to offer and I know that you will succeed in whatever endeavours you must undertake so far away from us. When defeat seemed almost certain, you stood and emerged victorious on Haestrom. When the exiled krogan hordes threatened to overrun the galaxy, it was you that stood up and said no. We brought those krogan to their knees and they knew that the place they once held as the strongest was now no longer theirs. When Omega, our home among the stars, was threatened by ruthless mercenaries and division from within, you all stood as one and let the galaxy know that we are not to be trifled with. I know that now, on your journey to one of the planets of your roots, there on fair Palaven you shall not be defeated. You will show the turian people just who you are and what you are made of. Indomitable will coupled with strength, speed, agility and heart. I am proud of you all. I know you shall make me prouder. May the spirits, and the stars themselves, protect you."

Max's voice came back over the comm, "Not a dry eye in the house, Captain. Probably not a good thing to make all your big bad soldiers cry before they head off."

Sidonis smiled. Max's voice came back over the come to give the final goodbye.

"Until we meet again with silver grass under our feet and Palaven's sky overhead. May the spirits protect you all."

The craft maneuvered out a safe distance from the main ship than activated it's engines. It sped away, leaving the _Ad Astra_ and the Sol system behind.

Sidonis let out a sigh then rubbed his forehead. Garrus hesitated then put his hand on the older turian's shoulder.

"They will be fine...I think."

Sidonis burst out laughing.

"You might need to work on your reassurances but your attempt is appreciated. Gaius will not lead them astray."

Garrus hummed a little. Sidonis turned to him.

"He won't, Vakarian. Gaius knows what he is doing."

The old turian wandered away with his hands folded behind his back while Garrus stared out at the docking bay as the outer doors closed.

* * *

General Atilius mingled with the other high-ranking turians that had arrived. Their inital meeting was now over and left many stunned. The individual conversations in the large meeting room were being conducted in low murmurs and whispers; small groupings huddled together to take in everything that they had been informed of.

The Primarch himself was seated, going over some reports brought to him by Gracas and the young human, Lawson.

He smiled at the human female as he passed her and she returned the gesture from where she sat alone, rarely breaking from her work.

He saddled up to where Victus sat, deeply engrossed in whatever the datapad he held in his hand said.

"Primarch..."

Victus looked up and put the datapad down.

"Atilius. Pleasure to see you again. Please, take a seat."

Victus pointed to the chair next to him. Atilius took the seat gratefully and he sank blissfully into it. Old age was beginning to make it's feelings known for his active lifestyle he mused.

"So, how has the Primarchship worked out for you?"

Victus smirked.

"Not that great, as you damn well know. I am surprised you didn't take it."

Atilius sniffed.

"I am not a leader, maybe a leader of armies but this..."

Atilius swept his hand over the table, indicating all the reports and data.

"...that I am no good at. Send me to war, fine. Politics? You can keep it. You were easily the better choice and so it has been proved. Who would have thought that in the time of the greatest threat to ever face the turian people that it would be a Victus that would lead us to victory. I can see the vids now."

Victus chuckled. Atilius smiled then became serious for a moment.

"I was deeply saddened to hear of Tarquin. He was a good boy. I have no doubt that he would have proven himself as adapt at war as you proved in time."

Pain flashed across the Primarch's face.

"Yes, well, he did prove himself. He did what all good turians do, victory at whatever cost... I know I should be proud but there is large part of me that doesn't care about how honourable his death was. I just want my son back..."

Victus drifted off for a moment before he recollected himself.

"Thank you for your kind words, Atilius."

The general nodded before he turned his attention to the gathered turians.

"Quite a get together anyway. Barring the crew that remained on Palaven, we practically have the entire upper echelons of the Hierarchy here."

Victus hummed.

"So is it really as bad as you have claimed?" ventured Atilius.

"Oh it is. This will not be a stable time in the Hierarchy's, hell, in the galaxy's history. We need to face these challenges head on if we are to emerge triumphant. Captain Sidonis plans on going through what we can expect in some very detailed meetings over the next couple of days. His engineers are already at work on the Charon relay."

"Indeed. Sounds like we will be busy at the very least. Well, you know you have my support."

"Thank you, old friend."

Atilius's eyes were stopped in their drifting gaze by the human female alone several tables over.

"I like your human liaison."

Victus looked up surprised.

"What do you mean by that?"

Atilius smirked.

"I meant what I said. I like her. There I was, in my own little ego world, believing that all fine upstanding turians knew of the great General Atilius and his unfortunate penchant for the exotic."

Victus frowned.

"I didn't think it extended as far as humans..."

He could not help but notice where Atilius's gaze lay; on the dark-haired human female who was busy going through a series of reports he didn't have the time to look through himself.

Atilius smirked without taking his eyes off her.

"I rather like her. Humans are quite similar to asari in many ways, better in others. I have been with a couple of them too. It can be quite...well, I won't tell a good turian boy like yourself. Best not to pollute your mind with such things but rest assured, your aide certainly has...appeal."

Victus sat back in his chair.

"I wouldn't get too close."

"Oh?"

"She might not be with us for too long."

"I thought we had sorted out all that business with her and that Admiral Hackett fellow?"

"Not completely. We need to end Hackett and whatever game he is playing. Lawson is the key."

Atilius frowned at Victus.

"Ok, what did I miss?"

"Did you leave the meeting early again?"

Atilius leaned back with his hands linked. "I might have snuck out a little early."

"Damn it, Atilius..."

"Look, what do you intend on doing?"

Victus sighed. "Obviously one part of the plan is the false information she is sending them. Eventually, once we have a clearer picture of what Hackett wants, we shall have to bring the Admiral down. This may mean forcing the Alliance's hand to try Hackett on charges."

"And the human, Lawson?"

"We will use her to finish his agenda permanently. Persuade her to give testimony for lenient jail time, privileges..."

"You are going to use her, huh? Hell, I get it. You are using her even now. Giving her a false impression that she is keeping her freedom, that she is under your protection when you are just waiting to use her as a hammer against the Alliance and Hackett. Abusing her trust...now that is something I never thought you would ever do."

The turian's gaze fell on Miranda, hard at work pouring over documents.

"I have deep unease over this whole affair, Victus. From my own acquaintance with her and from others reports, she seems like a decent person. She stood up and admitted her mistakes. She was not a complete conspirator from all accounts; her hands were tied by the Admiral. You should reconsider her part in your plan."

"I have thought about it at length. I admit that I too have come to admire Miri and her strengths, Atilius, but my people come before everything else. If, for Hackett to fall, she must too then it shall be done. The Hierarchy must be first in my thoughts."

"You haven't changed, Victus. Still smart but a fool, I see."

Victus turned with confusion on his face to Atilius who merely stared back.

"You will understand what I meant by that one day and it will be far too late. I am afraid I must leave you and seek better company."

With that, Atilius took his leave and headed over to where Miranda was hard at work.

* * *

"Is this seat taken?"

She looked up in surprise but immediately collected herself.

"Of course not, General Atilius. Please. I would be honoured to have your company."

The older turian smiled and took the seat across from her.

"It appears Victus keeps you busy."

"Just going over some reports and files. I am trying to put together simpler dossiers about political affiliations and motivations for the Primarch. It would aid him greatly I believe."

"Simpler?"

"He doesn't quite read through the standard dossiers given to him, mostly skims them and retains the more salient points. I believe in tailoring information to styles of retention. I am hopefully that this shorter and more point based report will be useful."

"Indeed! Send my Gracus an outline of how to put together files in this more compacted style of yours, would you? I often find myself bored stupid reading these blasted things."

Miranda smiled warmly at the turian.

"I will do what I can to be of assistance, General."

"Please, Atilius will do. I fancy a short walk to get the blood moving again. Would you care to join me? It won't do for a General of my age and stature to be walking around without a pretty young thing on my arm."

Miranda smiled and looked down at her work before she replied, "I think I can take some time off to aid you in that endeavour, General." Atilius offered his arm which she accepted. They amiably conversed with mutual comfort and ease in each others company as they left on their walk, neither noticing the intense stare given to them and their closeness by Victus.

"So how are you finding life among the turian species?"

Miranda smiled at the older turian.

"It has been an experience. I admit that, while I know a lot of your history and culture, I have made very few acquaintances of turians. It has been a most enlightening time."

"I'd bet. Victus seems quite as dour as he was the last time I met him."

Miranda laughed. "You think Victus is dour?"

"Well, for me he is. How do you find him?"

A faint tinge of red coloured her cheeks. Atilius smiled at that. He knew enough of human anatomy (coupled with plenty of hands on experience) to know what that meant.

"He is a good person. I owe him a lot. The Primarch has tried to aid me as much as he can when he has no real reason to. He has been a friend to me in times when I find myself with very few."

"Do you trust him?"

Miranda became quiet for a moment as she pondered the question.

"I am not sure... I have always been wary; I have been betrayed by those I had trusted too many times. It would be so hard for me to go through that again."

Atilius nodded and smiled at her.

"I know that feeling. Some things never really go away, some things stick like glue. Betrayals are hard to forgive and forget."

He reached out and tapped her nose with a talon. Miranda pulled away and lightly rubbed where the talon had patted.

"You are subdued. Anyone can see that. One too many betrayals can break a person. I should know."

Miranda gazed at him, her blue eyes piercing.

"I can't imagine anyone betraying you, General Atilius, and getting away with it."

Atilius laughed out loud, his mandibles flickering.

"They didn't. Oh they didn't."

They stopped at a fork in the hallway and Atilius gently reached out to tilt Miranda's head up by her chin. He stared at her face, noting the iron mask but seeing the fragility behind it.

"You need to be careful about who you trust." he mused to her.

* * *

"Miranda..."

They turned to face a flustered looking Primarch.

"I have looked for you nearly halfway around this ship. Have you finished that report for me?"

"Ah no. Forgive me. General Atilius wished for some company. Give me a few minutes and I shall have the completed report on your desk."

"Good. Take your time. I was...ahem... merely concerned at your absence."

Miranda smiled at Atilius before she brushed past Victus on the way back to the meeting room.

Atilius stood properly upright, matching Victus in height. Victus stepped up close, meeting Atilius's stoney gaze.

"Atilius..."

"Yes, Victus?"

"Don't mess around with Lawson. This is too big for you to risk by being yourself."

Atilius smiled.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence there but even nicer of you to think that she would dally with me. I shall most definitely have to test out your theory."

"Why are you doing this? Like I don't have bigger problems right now then to deal with you two."

Atilius laughed. "Why would you have to deal with two consenting adults?"

Victus gaped a little before he growled back, "I would rather not but if I must. Surely there is some other female in this place that catches your eye."

"Oh you have nooooo idea how good it is. If you did then you wouldn't be standing in my way...or maybe you would. See you later, old friend."

He took his leave of the Primarch, leaving Victus behind; the Primarch glaring after him as the general moved back to the meeting room.

* * *

August Marius was not a turian used to waiting. He paced in the small meeting room, waiting for Victus and the remaining Generals to arrive. In a burst of motion, he slammed his fist down on to the table. His daughter hovered nervously nearby.

"Father?"

Marius rubbed his temple.

"Yes, Perdita?"

"You seem tense. Are you all right?"

"Well, things are not going as I had planned. I tend to get a bit tense at that." he snarled back.

Perdita flinched but remained a dutiful daughter.

"I shall try harder to secure Garrus. I mean we hadn't seen each other for quite a while and I could hardly expect him to jump at me. I am certain that old spark is still there though."

"Vakarian is only part of the tools we need. I need Victus to fall. Son of a bitch removed the human Lawson from the doubts of the Generals, making her out to be a tool to hit the Alliance with. She would have been so very useful to me. With Hackett and humanity attempting to probe us for weaknesses, we can not afford a weak Primarch at the helm. I don't know how he has managed to keep his position so damn stable but I will find out."

"Father, can you be sure that if Victus goes that succession will go to you? Atilius is still strong in mind and body..."

Marius huffed.

"Don't remind me. Arrogant is what that fellow is."

Perdita interjected.

"But he has the skills and position to back up his claims. If Victus has his support, even having Vakarian on-board will not be enough."

Marius sighed.

"I know. I shall think of something. You should go back to the rooms. I shall tell you all once I return."

Perdita nodded, nuzzled her father's cheekplate before she left.

* * *

A short time later, the Primarch arrived in with both Shepard and Garrus followed in a shortly by Avitus.

Victus glanced at Marius as he entered the room.

"I didn't expect you to be so prompt. I am glad to see you are taking this situation so seriously."

Marius snarled.

"Our people are being bred with these pyjaks and producing spirits knows what. I would consider that a serious situation, Primarch."

Avitus glared daggers at the general and took a position not that far from Shepard.

Victus coughed. "I think you need to calm yourself, Marius."

Garrus tilted his head at Marius. "Yeah. You should. For your own good."

The general glared at Garrus.

"Are you not concerned at all about this? Could you imagine yourself breeding a whelp like that? It's a horrifying thought!"

Garrus stared at him then started laughing and dragged Shepard by her hip closer to him.

"I don't need to imagine, General."

Marius's eyes went wide.

"What..."

"You know exactly what I meant. Shepard and I have been together for a long time and we are having a...baby."

"They are...but they are abominations!" Marius blurted out. Garrus clenched his jaw while his father merely folded his arms and then subtly moved that bit closer to Shepard.

Marius glared at the Commander. He hissed out to her with venom, "What you carry inside is a monster that should be culled."

Before Garrus could react, Avitus stepped in front of Shepard to the surprise of both the Commander and his son.

"Back off, August."

Marius snarled and stepped forward to challenge Avitus.

"And what would _you_ do if I don't?"

Avitus merely smiled.

"Marius, you seem to forget who I am and where I come from."

"Ha. Your people haven't stirred from your little hiding holes for generations! What have we to fear from you?!"

Avitus smiled then spoke softly, so soft that they almost didn't catch what he said.

"Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall_._"

Shepard and Garrus glanced at each other. Neither understood what Avitus had said but Marius plainly did. He blanched a little and backed up from Avitus who stared coldly at the turian general. The other turian's mandibles flickered while Victus intervened.

"Lets not be too hasty here, Avitus. No need to go that far. Let us not bring the entire north down into this. Speaking the old tongue is not going to help here."

"Why not? My grandson's life is what is at stake. It is bad enough hearing Marius, of all people, say that my grandson is some sort of monster that needs to die when we all know the background of his own family."

Avitus turned to the clearly subdued Marius.

"Don't think I will ever forget what you have said, Marius. Don't think that I will forgive, that my family here and in the north will forgive if something happens to the boy. We protect our own."

Shepard touched Avitus's arm lightly and was surprised when the older turian without looking around pulled it into the curve of his own and patted where it was placed.

"Perhaps you could use some fresh air before the meeting, Commander. I most definitely need some different air from certain company." Avitus's eyes narrowed at Marius who snorted in reply.

"I would be glad to walk with you, Avitus." She glanced at Garrus who was deeply touched by his father's defense of both Shepard and his grandson, although more than a little confused by his father speaking the old northern tongue and the further reference to the clan in the far north. He made a mental note to ask Shepard and his father later. Avitus turned to Shepard, gave a small smile then led her out of the meeting room.

Marius glared at Garrus.

"I never would have pegged you for a xeno-lover. Turian women not good enough? Or is this just a phase that got a bit out of hand for you?"

Garrus snarled.

"Forgive my language, Primarch..." he said to Victus before he then turned to Marius, "..but fuck you, General. You don't have any right to comment on my personal life. I have done enough during the Reaper war to earn respect and privacy from you. Shepard has done enough to earn that too. You say one more time that my child is an abomination and we are going to have a problem, one bigger then the one we already have."

Marius quietened. Victus let out a breath.

"Gentlemen, I believe we should be getting ready for this meeting, not tearing at each other's throats. I understand your anger, Vakarian. I understand your fear, Marius. Lets try to work this out but after the meeting."

Just as Victus finished, Sidonis turned up with Mikis, Karas and a few others.

"Ready for this meeting then?" Sidonis asked with a smile.

* * *

**Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall** - Pride comes before a fall


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks so much to everyone for your reviews, faves, etc. :) I have to admit that I didn't think so many people would like this so thank you all. It is greatly appreciated! Also big thanks to Vertin who has ended up becoming my beta (for whatever sin was commited in a past life!). Thanks! You are a star! :D**

* * *

Chapter 23

Journeys

"I have been happy, tho' in a dream.  
I have been happy- and I love the theme:  
Dreams! in their vivid colouring of life,  
As in that fleeting, shadowy, misty strife  
Of semblance with reality, which brings  
To the delirious eye, more lovely things  
Of Paradise and Love- and all our own!  
Than young Hope in his sunniest hour hath known."  
_Dreams_  
_Edgar Allan Poe_

Gaius swung his legs over into the hammock that was going to serve as his bunk for the trip. The crew was split into two shifts with Max refusing to let anyone but the autopilot he set up to pilot the ship while he napped in a bunk squeezed in to the cockpit. There was no point arguing with Max. Stubborn only just scratched the surface.  
As for Gaius, he was happy to let the crew do their thing. They were all experienced veterans, no one needed to be hand-held and each knew their jobs inside and out. He let out a small sigh of relief at finally being off his feet. The first shift was on duty and the second shift, including Gaius, were only now trying to get to sleep after just two hours in flight.  
He tugged up the old knitted blanket to cover himself before he finally fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Hey!" Gaius chirped happily as he strolled into Amata's absolutely tiny office. The lady in question had been sitting at her desk with her head in her hands as he strolled in. She nearly jumped up from her seat in panic. He had obviously surprised her. Gaius grimaced a little. He really needed to remember to knock.

"What do you need, Commander?" she said softly once she had collected herself. Her eyes were red rimmed and baggy. She obviously had just been crying and not getting enough sleep.

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Amata stood up and carefully tugged her baggy workout clothes around her frame.

"Why have you been crying?" he asked in much softer tones.

Amata stood up defiant. "I had a rough training session. It is nothing serious. I just need to toughen up."

Gaius leaned heavily on his left leg and folded his arms across his chest. "Who told you that?"

She wiped a stray tear and splashed some water from a bottle on her face before drying it with a towel. "Everyone my entire life. Grixx is just the latest and he is right."

Amata stared at herself in the small mirror on the wall next to a cabinet. "I need to get tougher inside otherwise I am not going to survive this war."

Gaius snorted then moved to stand close behind her, looking at her in the mirror. Amata sucked in a breath at his proximity.

"I don't believe that. Sooooo...about Grixx...how rough is it getting?"

"It's not. The training is fine. The mental training is taking longer. Sir, while you are here, could I ask you to assign me to the next ground crew?"

"You call me Gaius, not Commander or sir. And what was that last bit?"

"I want to be on the ground crew for the next deployment. I am a combat medic. Everyone else has gone on field missions except me."

Gaius studied her face intently, "I will see what I can do. "

He gazed at her for a moment. "There is something else I have meant to bring up with you..."

He activated his omnitool. Up flashed her application from a month earlier, asking for a transfer out to another battalion. "I was just wondering why..." he almost whispered.

"I feel like I could be of more use in another battalion and company. The 49th battalion is short of medics..." she responded.

Gaius cut in sharply, "I can inform you now that your application has been denied."

He shut down his omnitool. He paced a little before he turned to face her. "Are you trying to...escape me? You have avoided me like the plague since I got to the ship."

Amata said nothing before she eventually nodded. She took a deep breath before she spoke. "I know, Gaius. I know what you did to all those young men who tried to..." She swallowed, unable to finish the sentence.  
Gaius took a step back, realisation dawning on him. "Who told you?"

"So you don't deny it?"

"No. I would never deny it."

Amata shook her head in disbelief. "You never change."she huffed out.

Gaius snorted. "I am not ashamed of it. Those guys didn't deserve you. They were not worthy of even breathing the same air as you."

Amata shook her head again and went back to her desk. "Is there anything else, Commander?"

Gaius crouched down next to her. "Look at me...please?"

She did as he requested with an unfamiliar steel in her eyes. Gaius was a little taken aback by it. Amata had never been anything but loving with him for as long as he had known her. She stood back up and stepped away from him. She composed herself before she spoke softly but with an iron determination behind the words.  
"I think it would be best if we had a strictly professional relationship from now on, sir."

Gaius felt his heart shatter. "What?"

"You heard me, sir."

Gaius still didn't believe what she had said. "No... no. I mean we have been friends for years, Amata. You can't just throw all that away! You can't just throw me away like that."

"Our interactions from now on should be purely professional and always in relation to our jobs. After that, I don't wish for any outside contact from you."

Gaius's face fell. He croaked out, "Why? What have I done to..."

Amata gave a choked laugh before she snapped at him. "What have you done? Apart from ruin my life, Gaius? Apart from making sure that I could never have anyone to be happy with?"

He was taken aback. "I did it to protect you..."

"You did it for yourself. You did it because you were selfish. Tiberius and you could run off and have all the girls you wanted while I... I had to be content being alone because you didn't want anyone else to have me. Did you really think that I was just going to run into your arms? I spent years stupidly pining after you and you think that I should fall to my knees and count my blessings that you have finally come around to pick me?"

She turned away from him. "All those years I spent wondering what was wrong with me, wondering what it was that made me so incompatible with being happy. Now I know why. It wasn't me. It was you. You did this to me. The person I loved more than anyone else, the person I trusted more than anyone else."  
She turned back around to face him. "Was it funny, Gaius? Did you laugh with Tiberius and your girls when I went to you crying over one failed attempt after another? Did you get pleasure from doing that to me?"

Gaius's voice was cracking in desperation. "No. No, it wasn't like that. I swear, Amata! Please believe me!"

Amata stared directly at him with no emotion on her face as she whispered, "No. I don't."

He started shaking, tremors running through his body. "Amata..."

"I would like you to leave, Commander. If you need anything work related then obviously I am at your disposal." She briskly showed him to the door. "So unless you have any other business?"

Gaius stuttered out, "No... no... I don't... but Amata..."

"Thank you for the visit then, sir. Have a good evening."

He was in shock and allowed himself to be gently pushed out by Amata into the hall outside. The door slid shut .  
He nearly broke but managed to make his way back to his room before he collapsed to his knees on the floor. No tears came, no deep wails or emotional outburst.  
Just the feeling of emptiness inside. He eventually dragged himself up and stood in front of the mirror over his sink.  
His father's face stared back at him for a moment before he blinked and he was himself again. Gaius stared at his broken nose and allowed himself the momentary pleasure of being grateful that he never let his family get the damage fully fixed. Staring at his own face and seeing his father everyday would have destroyed him. At least his damaged nose was really his. He gingerly touched the damaged parts of it and grazed his talons down along the plates.

Gaius turned on the taps and splashed cold water on his face. He turned it off and looked hard at himself again. Water drops ran down his face, pooling in parts before flowing off. Gaius stared intently at the turian in the mirror. He was going to have work hard to get Amata to trust him again. After what happened with that damn turian wannabe Spectre on Sur'Kesh, he had only just gotten her to start talking to him again in actual sentences. Well, once he had her pinned down of course. Now... now it was all gone to shit. He picked up the nearby towel and dried his face. If there was any chance of getting her back then Gaius was not going to give up.

* * *

Her first ground mission took place less than a week after their confrontation and it was less than a success. She was sent with Asara to help in the extraction of two companies of the 31st whose own medics were swamped or needing treatment themselves. The Aegrus were pushing hard to capture the strategic pass in the mountains that held the base they were on. It should have been a simple extraction mission until a Titan turned up. It ploughed through the mostly empty base, the automated turrets that had kept the horde at bay destroyed. The clinic had been demolished and a temporary one set up within a short distance of it. They were under siege with teams of able-bodied soldiers desperately holding back the horde. The 44th sent as many squads as they could spare to aid the extraction. As Gaius's shuttle descended, they spotted a large contingent of Aegrus heading to where the clinic was only just holding up. They needed to get out of there and fast. Gaius desperately rushed to the clinic, hammering down without mercy any Aegrus that crossed his path.

His only thought was to get her out. The kill teams were already on their way, traveling by foot as the Aegrus were making it all but impossible to fly in to within a reasonable distance of the temporary encampment. The extraction point was at least ten minutes away from the clinic and that meant desperate ferrying of the wounded once they saw the shuttles arrive. The shuttles had loaded up as many as possible and were now offloading. It would be up to another ten minutes before they would return for their last collection. He would stay to do what he could to save as many of the wounded as possible but Amata needed to leave now. The extraction point was heavily fortified and defended. She would be safer there.

Gaius spotted her among the cots helping the wounded. He rushed to her, grabbed her firmly around her waist and swung her up over his shoulder.

"LET ME GO!"

Gaius ignored her and left the tent with her struggling in his grasp.

"I need to help my patients! Let me down!" she shouted in his ear.

"There is nothing you can do for them now. The horde is nearly upon us and you can't fight for shit! You would do more good by getting to the extraction point." he snarled.

Amata managed to wriggle her way out of his grasp. Once she set foot on the ground, she swung her fist and connected with Gaius's jaw. It didn't hurt too much but completely stunned him.

Amata herself was clenching her hand, she had obviously felt the contact more than he did. She looked up at him and with a remarkably calm voice said, "This is my job. My place is with my patients. I will give up my life if I must to in order to save them. I am not leaving here. Leave, Gaius, if that is what you want but I am not coming with you."

She strode past him, back to the rows of the wounded and continued checking on them. Gaius was stunned. He turned to look at her. Her face was set with determination, no fear allowed to show through as she comforted the frightened and rallied those who could help defend this little medical outpost. There was strength in her that he had never seen, had never let himself see. In a week, she had proven that she really didn't need him and it hurt. It hurt a lot.

He hissed at the sudden realisation that flooded him. She was right. He hadn't been so much protecting her as keeping her for himself without actually claiming her, without letting her be happy. She was so right and he... he was a fool who had lost her.

He swallowed hard then idly rubbed where her tiny fist had connected with his face as he got in contact with the nearest kill team.

"How far out are you guys?"

"It's gonna take us at least fifteen minutes to reach you and the horde is nearly upon you as it is."

He set his jaw.

"Get here in ten. I will buy you as much time as possible."

He shouldered his rifle and went up to Amata. He caught her and turned her to face him.

"I am so sorry for everything. I always... I always wanted you. Me, this stupid kid from nowhere whose own dad didn't want him. I have done such terrible things, Amata. Life was just a horrible mess back then and suddenly, there was you. So kind... so spirits damn good-hearted. I thought that one day I would be good enough to hold you, good enough to be worthy of your affections, that all I had to do was just keep you free... But that day has not come. I promise that I will leave you alone, let you live your own life. I won't bother you again but just for this one moment. I am going out to buy you time to get them out. Get all the able-bodied to carry the ones who aren't. Move as many of the wounded out to the extraction point. You don't have time left to delay. The first kill team will be here in ten minutes to help cover your escape."

He reached out and gently touched her right cheek. "Goodbye, Amata." he murmured.

Gaius suddenly took off at a run, leaving the young medic more than a little confused. Her eyes widened as she realised where he was running to. He reached the outer defence perimeter that had been hastily set up and vaulted over the top of it. Gaius went into enemy territory.

"GAIUS! STOP! COME BACK!"

She made to chase him after him but was stopped by another young soldier whose name she couldn't think of at that moment. She struggled against him but stopped as the young soldier spoke to her.

"Sorry, ma'am. He is gone. There is no sense in you losing your life out there like him."

Amata was in shock, words almost failing her as she gazed out at the last place she had seen him. "Oh spirits..." she breathed. "... if you exist, if you really hear us then please! Please bring him back safely."

* * *

Miranda sat in the lounge on the Normandy, a glass of brandy in her hand half drunk. She had developed a taste for the liquor during her time with the Primarch. The golden liquid swirled in the glass as she gazed at it, becoming slowly lost in her own daydreams just as a hybrid far away was deep in his.

The past couple of months had given her new experiences she never dreamed of having, at least she would never have willingly chosen them. She, within herself, had undergone a great change. She mused on how it had all come to pass as she watched the alcohol slosh, her Hackett had been everything that she expected him to be, a conniving individual who was more concerned with humanity's place in the galactic community than with building bridges with the other species. One does not get so high in the Alliance without crushing people on the way. She had not however anticipated the task he had set in store for her. She was not xenophobic by any means but that didn't mean she had been particularly excited by the prospect of spending what was certain to mean a considerable amount of time with turians and with the Primarch no less.

Miranda took a sip of her drink as she smiled faintly at the memory of that first meeting.

* * *

"Admiral Hackett."

"Primarch."

The smaller human in the navy blues stared uncompromisingly at the far taller turian who seemed more amused by the stare than anything else. The turian turned his striking yellow eyes to Miranda who stood coolly beside Hackett.

"I imagine this is the liaison you spoke of?"

"Yes. This is Miranda Lawson. She will be my direct link to you during your time here."

The turian eyed her curiously. Miranda was not one to be phased by anyone and kept her cool exterior. She extended her hand.

"It is a privilege to meet you, Primarch."

He tilted his head to look at her, those avian eyes taking in her facial expression before he gripped her hand in his gloved one.

"It is good to meet you too, Miss Lawson."

The rest of the meeting was a blur of issues about the fleets; several drunken fights breaking out between the different ground forces, the continuing salvaging of the Geth ships and the repair work being done on the remaining. Last but not least the priority of getting the relays activated.

"I thank you for your time, Admiral. It has, as always, been an interesting meeting with you."

Hackett's face was like stone, almost as if he had been craved from granite.

"Earth has not forgotten your aid in our time of need." he said with almost no emotion in his voice.

Victus smiled.

"As Palaven has not forgotten yours when we needed aid. Miss Lawson?"

She stood up, all professional cool and politeness.

"Yes, Primarch?"

"Do you have your things ready?"

Her face expressed her confusion.

"I don't understand..."

"I am due to return to the main fleet. You are joining me, I assume?"

"I was not informed of that. I shall be ready for your departure, Primarch." she responded flawlessly.

He gave her another smile.

"I have no doubt. You have twenty minutes to collect your things then meet us at the main spaceport. Hackett knows the exact location we are leaving from."

Victus clasped her hand in his.

"Until then."

The Primarch took his leave and Hackett turned to her.

"At least he is leaving Earth. Remember the plan. I want information as often as you can get it and an update every day. You know the frequencies to use?"

"I have them. If I get caught..."

Hackett stared at her.

"Don't because if you are, you are on your own."

* * *

Miranda closed her eyes and leaned back, the glass warming up in her hand. She sighed. Hackett had really got her into one hell of a mess. A faint smile curled her lips as another memory came unbidden to her.

* * *

The next couple of weeks was filled with intense activity. She had studiously tried to be even cooler with Victus before the warming to him as part of the plan she had formed. However she found it increasingly hard to not genuinely like the turian which forced her to play it cooler than she had planned. He seemed determined to get past her cold exterior and she was finding it harder to keep her composure under the onslaught of his kindness to her. Victus dragged her to turian functions almost nightly and to long meetings with other generals and many other Hierarchy officials. She had never in her life been exposed to the turian species, or any other in fact, in such an overwhelming manner as this. Against all odds and her own wishes, she found herself liking them, even opening herself a little.

Most of the turians she met treated her with respect and curtsey. After only a week, she had several of them actively seek her opinion on subjects. Those turians viewed her as a "friend." She had never been allowed to have friends in her youth and once she had escaped, she denied herself that luxury too, except with Niket and Shepard. Gracas, the nephew of a powerful General by the name of Atilius, had become particularly close to her. They spent quite a lot time together, going over reports and just talking. He was such a good-natured soul and she could see why the General had taken him under his wing. Gracas was happily engaged in a relationship with a human female by the name of Lucy. From what she gathered from her conversations with him, only he and his uncle in their quite large family had that predilection to females of other species.

When Gracas had informed his family of his relationship it was met with disdain. But his uncle had rescued him in a very Atilius type moment. As he had sat listening to another round of his parents and siblings berating him, his uncle had turned up. Being Atilius, he just barged into the house where upon he inquired as to why an argument was going on. When Gracas's father, Atilius's brother, informed him of the situation, Atilius laughed. He clapped his brother on the back and said, "Well, that just means more lovely turian women for your other sons!" He smiled at Gracas. "I suppose I better take young Gracas with me as clearly he is going to be just as fantastic as I am. He will need a guiding hand through these early years of awesome." His father had stared at Atilius then burst out laughing. That broke the ice and, with his uncle's help, Gracas managed to get acceptance in his family for his wife. "Soon-to-be-wife" he had always corrected Miranda.

She soon found herself being invited with groups of turians for drinks which she attended more often than not. She would usually end up being the only one sober enough to get everyone back safely, which she always did. She found herself worrying over those she knew when they went on relatively dangerous missions and celebrating as much as her personality would allow when good news came.

The charade she had intended on playing was becoming too real. It hit home with her how real when she realised that she looked forward to her meetings with the Primarch. She would instinctively look for his face in the crowd; she knew his particular gait and could recognise it by the noise it made as he walked. This realisation frightened her and she tried to shut the unbidden feelings down. She had been fooled before and she was not going to let it happen again without a fight.

* * *

Miranda sat carefully pretending to drink as the Primarch knocked back his own alcohol. She had been with Victus for over a month. To her surprise, he remembered it like an anniversary and had invited her to spend some rare downtime with him. He had even managed to procure some levo alcohol just for her.

Victus took over the conversation as he got progressively drunker, never noticing her quietness and sobriety.

She had attempted to pry information from him with several innocuous enough questions but it always ended up falling flat. He wasn't that drunk. He spoke at length about his son, about how proud he had been of him. For the longest time she denied the feelings evoked by his chattering, even denying it to herself. It could only be denied for so long. A part of her had become jealous of the dead young turian whose father who loved him so much. Tarquin had been blessed in ways she had never been, he had a family.

Victus finally put his glass on the table.

"I think I might need to sleep, Miss Lawson. Thank you for putting up with an old man's ramblings." He gave a small chuckle. "I have dominated the conversation. I apologise."

"No need, Primarch."

He smiled at her.

"For what it is worth, I am glad that Hackett sent you. No one else could have done a better job. I am glad to see that you have settled in well here with us."

Miranda merely nodded curtly as Victus propped up some cushions and settled into a comfortable position on the couch.

"Forgive my rudeness at not showing you out. I just feel so tired..." he mumbled as sleep finally overcame him. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of soft snores and rumbles as Victus slept. Miranda watched him with detached amusement for a moment before she stood and picked up an asari throw from the couch she had sat on.

She placed the throw over the sleeping turian. As she leaned over, she felt an almost irresistible urge to touch his face. She had seen and touched plenty of turians but they were usually dead when she did. She had often wondered if their plates were always cold, if their body heat ever made an impact on their metal carapaces. _There was no harm in satisfying curiosity _she mused in her mind as she ran her fingers lightly down his forehead, over his plated nose and down over his mouth plates. _They were warm_ was her first thought. She cupped his cheek and mandible, marvelling at the warmth that radiated from those plates too. In his sleep, the Primarch opened his mouth a little and caught part of her thumb. Before she could react, his tongue laved over it sending almost electric currents up her arm and along her body. She jumped back a little and carefully removed her finger from him. The turian just continued to snore softly with his mouth ajar, leaving Miranda unsure of what had just happened. She quickly collected herself and, after making sure Victus was on his side in case he got sick, she left the room. That night her sleep was troubled by unwanted dreams of a yellow eyed turian.

* * *

The day she realised how far she had come from the person she had been was only two weeks before the return of the Ad Astra and the Normandy. Victus invited her for another drink in his private quarters to celebrate some good news; a part of the fleet that had jumped to Earth had been missing, presumed lost. They had now gotten in contact. Not damaged but stranded a short distance from the last relay to Earth. It was good news among the flood of bad and Victus wanted to just enjoy for once that people were alive.

He lounged back in his seat with a glass of turian brandy in his hand. He poured for Miranda a drink of the same but of the levo variety.

"Ahhhh." he sighed as the alcohol coursed down his throat. "That is so nice. I missed being able to just have a moment to myself."

"You are not really alone, Primarch. However I can leave if you wish. I still have several items you wish me to relay to Hackett."

"Oh stop with cold professionalism. It is not necessary. I invited you here. It was just a figure of speech." He gave her a lopsided grin.

Miranda sat back demurely and crossed her legs with her glass balanced carefully in her hands.

"I see that young Gracas has run you ragged for the last couple of days." he said to her.

"It is an amiable agreement. Mutually beneficial. I help him with paperwork and he helps me with ensuring all cargo assigned for delivery is accounted for."

Victus smiled. "You know I must admit that when you first came aboard I had assumed you might feel uncomfortable with us. I mean turians can be quite different from your species. I have been pleasantly surprised by your time here."

Miranda flushed a little and took a large drink. Her face grimaced a little as the liquid burned its way down to her empty stomach. She really should have eaten before this she mused.

"I was unaware that you watched me and my relationships with the crew so closely."

"I would have been a poor General indeed if I didn't pay attention to how my crew worked together. Some habits are hard to break, even with my... promotion."

She smiled a little, her mind becoming hazy as the alcohol did its job. Through the haze, she noticed Victus watching her. She knew he could see that she was becoming drunk.

"Here. Let me top up your glass." he murmured before grabbing the bottle of levo brandy and pouring some into her glass.

She took another large sip and could feel all those walls she had to protect herself slipping further away from her grasp. She sighed and slipped into a more comfortable position on the couch with her glass resting on her knee. Miranda rolled her neck pleasantly. She hadn't felt like this in a long time, the booze obviously helping with that a lot.

"Tell me about yourself. You have been very good at avoiding that question for quite a while now." Victus's voice was deep and clear. In her already drunken state, she desperately thought of something to switch the conversation to and, in what was a bad move, took a large sip of her drink and swallowed it. The cold liquid conversely burned as it made its way down to her empty stomach.. The alcohol hit her quickly, almost obliterating her normal aloofness and composure.

She licked her lips and took another sip of the brandy with Victus's bright yellow eyes watching her carefully. Miranda relished the feeling of heat as the alcohol coursed down her throat before she placed the glass down carefully on the table. She hesitated before the words finally slipped free from her lips.

"I was born, I suppose, on Earth."

Victus smiled. "So you are from this place then. It is, or was, a beautiful planet. I saw pictures of it before the war. I have no doubt that it too shall be returned to its former glory. I would love to know about your family. Tell me a little about your parents perhaps?"

Miranda hesitated, her mind foggy. She went with the truth rather than risk the fabricated story she had concocted.

"I was created, derived from my father's genetic template. I had no mother."

Victus seemed unfazed and kept his eyes directly on her as if he was watching every twitch and muscle movement in her face.

"That is a unique way of... ahem... reproducing. Your father must have wanted and loved you very much to go to such extremes for a child of his own."

She took another quick sip of her drink, finishing the glass. As she placed it back down, she murmured huskily to Victus, "Just getting some Dutch courage."

"Dutch courage?"

"Old Earth saying."

She swallowed hard, the alcohol freeing her from the rest of her inhibitions. Her story came tumbling uncensored from her mouth.

"My father didn't love me. He pushed me to be perfect, pushed me to excel at everything that they gave to me to learn but I always knew that it was not love that drove my father to create me. He wanted a dynasty and I was to be the beginning of it. Your son... your son was so lucky, so damn privileged. I may have had the trappings of wealth with all the comforts it brings but I would have traded them all for just being, for just feeling loved."

Victus's mandibles flickered against his face.

"I have a sister. My father based her on me. She was just a baby when I found out. I knew I couldn't let what happened to me happen to her. As soon as I was able to, I fled with her to safety. A... friend once helped me. Heh, eventually even he betrayed me."

She paused for a moment, letting the memories of Niket wave over her before she continued.

"I knew some of my father's old contacts, one in particular that ran a powerful organisation. I traded to him the only thing I had in my possession for my sister's safety. I gave him myself. I made myself a tool for him to use as he wished so she could really live."

Miranda stared down at her hands, feeling the alcohol still burning in her system.

"The man in charge... I... I naively became attached to him. I placed my trust in him. He became like a father to me. But he lied, he nearly..."

She swallowed her anger.

"He betrayed me like everyone else. I felt like such a fool but couldn't show it. I felt so hurt but couldn't let it out. That would have been an unforgivable weakness in the face of such implacable enemies as I faced."

Victus leaned forward and reached out. He caught her hand and tugged on it gently.

"Come sit beside me" he murmured.

Miranda looked at him, confused at the expression on his face before she touched her own. She glanced at her hand in shock. "Tears..." she whispered before giving a choked laugh. "I have not cried since..." She stopped and stifled the sob that threatened to leave her throat. Weakness could not be allowed, even in her drunk state.

She eventually accepted Victus's offer and moved to the couch he was on. She began to shake and leaned into the older turian. Carefully he held her, letting her decide to bury her face in his chest and placing his arms around her as she finally sobbed. Through her long-held back grief, she heard his deep flanging voice speak softly to her.

"Miranda, you deserved and deserve so much more than the cards you have been dealt. You deserved a family who loved you for who you are and a father who saw you as his child, not view you as just another part of his empire."

She crushed her face deeper into his shirt, taking deep shaky breaths filled with the scent of Victus and the soap he had used when he last showered. He placed his hand on her head as she rubbed her face from side to side. Victus tilted his head and placed his mouthplates on top of her hair. "Take your time, my friend. Take your time. You are safe here." he murmured.

She didn't quite remember the rest of that night but she awoke still fully dressed but wrapped up in blankets on Victus's bed while the Primarch himself was in the lounge asleep with the asari throw once more over him. She had felt..free. Her burdens lightened from the simple act of talking and letting someone comfort her. She walked out into the living area and found herself smiling at the snoozing turian, admiring the white markings on his face that almost reminded her of a flower. That's when it struck her. She didn't just feel free; she felt safe. That was the difference. Here in this ship, surrounded by aliens that not too long ago were at war with humanity, she of all people felt safe. She sat carefully down on the nearby couch and watched him slumber. Something inside had cracked open and what it was letting her feel was new and frightening. Her eyes widened as a thought pushed its way to the front of her mind. She was betraying them all with Hackett. Miranda felt queasy, ill at the very thought. She tapped out a quick note on a spare datapad before she left the Primarch to slumber peacefully, free of her presence.

* * *

Miranda's daydreams ceased as Atilius entered. She quickly stood to attention, covering her surprise well.

"General... Is there something I can do for you? I did not know you were on board the Normandy."

Atilitus smiled and waved her to sit back down.

"I was just taking a tour of the ship. I have to go back for another bloody meeting in about..."

He activated his omnitool and peered at the screen.

"... thirty minutes. Ugh."

Miranda bit back a smile.

"Forgive me but I have no idea how you became a General. You don't seem very... turian."

He laughed.

"Oh, I am turian. I am just a terrible one. Good at winning though which is why I am where I am."

Atilius sat down in the seat beside her.

"Good family lineage, excellent promotion record with only two demerits in my long career and an unfailing habit of winning. You can't beat that."

"Two demerits?"

"They were silly things. Let's see; the first was for ignoring the orders given by a superior officer and the second was... ahem. Let's just say it was amusing."

Her interest was peaked.

"Please do elaborate."

He grinned.

"It was put down as inciting Hierarchy forces to revolt."

Miranda nearly spilled her drink. He laughed.

"I know. It wasn't as bad as that. Both those demerits were over the same incident. You know General Marius? He was my commanding officer for a short time. Very short. He wanted my squad to suicidally charge some separatists on Aephus. I refused and inspired a similar mentality in my crew. We made our own plan, kicked the crap out of the separatists with no casualties on either side, helpfully keeping the Hierarchy's hands clean of separatist blood."

Miranda smiled at him. "And they gave you demerits?"

"Well I had kinda ignored orders and got my crew to do the same. They were demerits in name only. I actually got promoted to a position over Marius. He was not happy."

She laughed.

"I'd imagine he wasn't."

Atilius's omnitool beeped. He opened it with a sigh of frustration.

"Damn. I have to go, meeting is starting early."

Just as he made to leave, he stopped and turned to her.

"Listen, crazy question I know, but would you fancy grabbing a meal later with an old cranky turian General who would be after sitting through some of the most boring meetings of his life?"

Miranda thoughtfully took in his face. She was getting a lot better at reading their faces, full of expressions than she had never thought to find in them.

She smiled.

"I would like that."

He beamed.

"Great! Great... I'll message you with details later... If I haven't offed myself by the third meeting with the other Generals of hilarity anyway."

He gave a small wave as he left her.

* * *

Atilius reached the meeting room, once again the last one in the door. Victus turned to him with a smirk.

"I am getting used to your tardiness. I expect I might have to be revived if you ever turned up early to these, Atilius."

Sidonis smiled warmly at him and indicated with his hand a spare seat. He nodded gratefully before turning to Victus with glee, "Sorry. I was just enjoying Miss Lawson's company. I had almost forgotten how refreshing stimulating conversation and a pretty face were to my constitution."

He grinned with his mandibles flared out wide as he saw Victus almost grit his teeth in frustration. Sidonis ignored it tactfully. "How about we make a start then?"

Garrus spoke up from where he sat next to Shepard and his father. "I think that would be for the best, Sidonis."

The old turian turned to Mikis who stood awkwardly behind him.

"I believe the floor is yours. Time for them to get to know you." he said with a smile before he clapped the medic's shoulder twice and conceded the floor to him.

Mikis cleared his throat before he started. "Primarch... Generals... I am here to tell you about hybrids..."


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks again everyone for reviews, faves and follows. :) Special thanks to Vertin for putting up with the constant editing and for nitpicking! :D**

* * *

Chapter 24

What We Are

"Life is an immobile, locked,  
Three-handed struggle between  
Your wants, the world's for you, and (worse)  
The unbeatable slow machine  
That brings what you'll get."  
_"The Life With A Hole In It"  
Philip Larkin_

Mikis took a deep breath, activated his presentation slides and began.

"I guess we should start at the very beginning. What we are is wrapped up in the map that the crucible made to make us."

The first image up was that of a densely packed DNA strand, or what seemed to be DNA. It was like nothing that any of them had ever seen. Next to it was two schematics of slightly different nanites.

"This is our DNA. It is the most complicated and densest of any species we have yet encountered. It has still not been unraveled. In our time it was still in the process of being decoded. By the last estimation, they had only decoded approximately 3%, and please bear in mind that that figure is the result of nearly forty-two years of work by a number of species in collaboration including the best minds from the Salarian Union. The two schematics to the side are of the initial medical nanites, of whom we have quite a lot of detail from the manufacturer themselves, and the secondary generation of nanites belonging to hybrids produced. We have remarkably less information on these. There are some minor cosmetic differences between them, mostly relating to a variety of non-essential components. If you look here..."

Mikis pointed to nodes on the medical nanites and similar points on the second generation nanites that had instead what looked like various appendages.

"...this is the major physical difference between them. From what we have managed to glean from almost countless experiments and studies is that these flanged attachments allow for the second generation nanites to "attack" foreign bodies and aid in healing. They have become an immune system in their own right. It also allows for more delicate manipulation of DNA and body components then the initial medical nanites are capable of."

* * *

He flicked to the next slide. On the screen were varying stages of what looked like a turian baby developing if not for the obvious differences.

"Hybrids develop in line with standard turian gestation. Typically born at five months, fully developed and typical turian birth size and weight. An important point for infant hybrids is that the nanites have chosen the mammalian system of mammary glands as the main method of feeding them till they are approximately a year old at which point they can be moved to solids. To facilitate this, infant hybrids are born with hidden flaps of skin just along the jaw line. This expands to allow for proper suckling from their mothers."

Attilius sat forward in his chair, "I hate to break this to you but that will be a little tough to accomplish if the mother is turian... "

Mikis nodded.

"Allow me to explain. In turian mothers, the nanites will construct the glands required however it is a long and painful process. It is standard practice for first time turian mothers to have pain management treatments and in some extreme cases, actually undergo an induced coma until the changes are completed."

Karas gave a small laugh and then spoke up.

"I can testify to that, Generals. It was singularly the most painful experience of my life. The nanites actually crack the chest plates permanently apart. Luckily it is a one time gig otherwise I definitely would not have had any more children."

General Sappho Titus's voice came from where she sat at the end of the table.

"That is quite disturbing from a female point of view. Is there no way to prevent this from happening? Surely we can synthesize what is required rather than have turian females suffer such a fundamental change."

Karas smiled at the other female.

"It is stoppable but only by aborting the child. The process starts about two months from the birth date. The milk, unfortunately, can not be synthesized readily. At least when we left it still was extremely hard to do so."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you go through with it? I mean it must have been frightening and more than a little disconcerting. They are... well..."

Karas started laughing. "They are our children? I know it is hard for those of you looking in but it is as simple as that really. It was my child and if you thought I was scared then you should have seen my husband. At the time I got pregnant, no one knew about hybrid pregnancy processes. I was literally at the forefront of it. I will be honest and say that there were times, especially during the plate separation, that I considered a lot of different options. It was Jack that got me through it."

Karas blushed faintly, cyan coloring the skin. "We had been so happy once we knew what had happened, that the baby was really from the two of us. It was like a miracle then almost as suddenly I felt like I was being torn apart. Luckily it all worked out quite well...otherwise Jack was never getting laid again."

General Titus started laughing, her flanging voice echoing around the room.

* * *

Mikis coughed awkwardly.

"Thank you for that personal input, Karas. The upgrade is a permanent feature of the turian mothers. The feeding is actually quite important. The milk is specifically created for the hybrids and their own nanites to utilize. It is a form of teaching, a sort of digestive system education for the infants. It also allows periods of time where the mother's nanites can connect with the infants own version. The nanites are capable of short-range broadcasting for a variety of purposes. I have an awful lot of information..." Mikis turned to Shepard and Garrus, "... especially for you two explaining all of this. I'll have it sent to you."

Mikis coughed and then his mandibles flickered rapidly against his face as he remembered something.

"Oh! An important point of note for expectant mothers; the infants are highly susceptible to stress hormones – both turian and human. This can cause a lot of problems during development so we tend to recommend that mothers be removed from any stressors or any situations that might invoke such responses. This particularly affects the first parents."

"First parents?" queried General Titus from near the end of the meeting table.

"Oh. Forgive me. We refer to the founding generation parents of hybrids as the first parents or colloquially, the first others..."

* * *

A memory flashed in Garrus's mind.

_Matriarch Benezia with eyes of pitch, only this was not her. This was Parnitha who was now gracing this other world with her presence  
"He is protected by his first other."  
It tilted its head. "Forged in war, tempered with such sorrow and despair. Perhaps, he could be more now if we desired it. If his first others desired it. _

* * *

"...interesting point actually, we can tell the founding parents of a hybrid line easily from certain aspects of hybrid anatomy. For example if the father is turian then the sexual organs are similar to turian in any boys and girls produced. Obviously there are exceptions such as all female hybrids have mammalian glands and all male hybrids store their genitalia internally until required. The same goes for human males fathering children. The genitalia would be more human-like than turian in those children. We are still not sure why the father is the deciding factor in those but it does mean we can make educated guesses about the parental line."

* * *

_A small table with a young turian boy with grey plates sat with pots of paint and a model ship. The little boy looked directly at him with a bruise sealing his left eye and blue blood pouring from his broken nose. _

Garrus blinked rapidly. Parnitha had obviously, now in hindsight, been referring to Gaius. He went over and over the words she had said in his mind. There was hope there that he had never quite allowed himself to fully feel. He sat with a soft smile for a while before he realized he had missed a large part of Mikis's talk.

* * *

"One of the major visible differences are the plates. You may have noticed the different plate arrangements. A substantial part of the upper body muscular structure is taken directly from human anatomy with turian structure dominating the lower body with some key exceptions. The plate formations are more broken up then standard turian due to the need for greater flexibility. Here is an excellent video to demonstrate just that point."

A video played. A young male hybrid stood in an empty space with only shorts on. He proceeded to demonstrate an impressive range of gymnastic moves, each displaying the range of flexibility and the power in those upper and lower muscles. It was the first time they all had a good look at a hybrid underneath the armor and clothes. The cowl was smaller, the chest plates broken up in lines clearly linked to the muscles underneath. Each plate had a small gap between them and the next. As the hybrid performed his set of maneuvers, they could clearly see how the plates moved, the upper plates sliding over the bottom ones in perfect harmony. The feet showed incredible dexterity and allowed for a startling amount of motion considering their size and shape.

Mikis moved to the next slide of a hybrid foot and pointed to a location on it.

"The plantaris muscle in the foot helped human ancestors grab and manipulate objects but in modern humans it has all but disappeared. In hybrids, this muscle is functional once more, although in a very different shape. It allows hybrids to fully utilize their feet. Hybrids can pick up objects with nearly the same ease as they do with their hands. It also has enough strength, in conjunction with the powerful leg muscles I have already shown you, to allow them to run up vertical walls. This feat is supplemented with biotics. They can also maintain a stationary position on such surfaces without the aid of specialized equipment by using the fifth heel toe acting as an anchor. This extraneous toe has the densest bone structure in the hybrid body with some of the strongest muscles and ligaments connecting it to the foot. With sufficient force, it can be used to dig in to most materials with biotics used to provide additional protection and power if needed."

Mikis flicked to the next slide. "This still image was taken from a kill-team training mission. These are trainees undergoing standard city high rise training."

The image showed an almost ruined cityscape, the main focus on a street of high-rise buildings. As the picture was enhanced it revealed on each of the buildings were hybrids fully suited up. Each seemed to be perched on only the sheer walls of the buildings at least twenty stories up.

"That is impressive." spoke Victus.

Mikis turned to the Primarch with a smile. "We tend to forget about the fifth toe until we really need it."

* * *

The medic flicked to the next slides. Mikis went through the rest of his lecture, explaining at great length aspects of the hybrids anatomy. Garrus came away with some things exceptionally clear, foremost being that what the medics had said was true.  
They were built for war, weapons made flesh. They could run faster and for longer than any of the council species, able to even run vertically up walls if necessary. They could jump significant distances, both using their biotics and not. They were strong, able to punch with the same force that others can only generate in a biotic charge. Their cellular regeneration was fast, aided by the more than capable nanites that flowed through their bodies in a strange symbiosis.  
They were all born biotics, the eezo literally fused into their plates while young. It was easy to see now why so many had feared them, why others had viewed them not as people but as tools to be trained and used.

He left the meeting with his arm clamped protectively around Shepard.

* * *

General Atilius meandered slowly up to Victus.

"So... they would be a useful asset."

Victus hummed. "Have enough of them and they would be unstoppable."

Atilius scratched his fringe thoughtfully. "We need to inform the other races."

"I know we have three other meetings to attend today but I was wondering if you would fancy having dinner with me afterwards to discuss some issues? I am having trouble working on some problems and I could use an old friend's input. These are things that require more than one mind I have come to believe."

Atilius smiled.

"I am flattered that you would seek my advice and I am more than willing to help but maybe not tonight. I am taking the lovely Miss Lawson to dinner. No offense but she has a far prettier face."

Victus stilled and stared at him.

"She accepted? Really?"

"She said yes. I can only take her at her word."

He made to move off when Victus pulled him back.

"Why don't you both join me? Work is work and Miri could provide an interesting outside viewpoint on things."

"Now hold on, Victus..."

Victus gave a very deliberate smile that caused his mandibles to flare out and flicker gently.

"I'll message her now. No need for you to do it. She is my liaison after all."

Atilius merely rubbed his right mandible thoughtfully as Victus left, tapping a message out on his omnitool.

* * *

"Well, that was interesting." mused Garrus as he led Shepard back to the cabin. Shepard idly rubbed her stomach.

"It was. I didn't know I was incubating a killing machine."

"Incubating is such a strong word..."

Shepard playfully elbowed Garrus into the side at which he feigned hurt. She just smiled and moved into the cabin where she flopped on to the bed with a sigh.

"I have missed this bed." she said muffled, not noticing Garrus watching her carefully from the steps. Shepard kicked off her shoes and rolled on to her back before her eyes closed. Her body shifted as a weight landed heavily on one side of the mattress. She rolled to face that side and opened her eyes sleepily.

Garrus gave her a faint click and pulled back loose red hair from her eyes.

"Soooo...I have something I need to talk you about."

Her right eyebrow twitched up.

"Okay. Shoot."

"What have you and my dad been talking about? I get nervous when he starts harping on about the north... "

Shepard propped up her head with her elbow.

"We were talking about family. I didn't know yours all came from the north of Palaven. Hell, I didn't know much about Palaven at all. Actually now is probably as good as time as any to ask but I was hoping to let your dad... what is the right way to say this... ahem, let him get the baby accepted in to his clan up north? I mean obviously after we check it out and everything. I just think it would be nice to..."

She trailed off at the look on Garrus's face.

"No." Garrus's voice was resolute.

Shepard sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

"No?"

"No. Absolutely not."

"That is a pretty strong opinion."

"You are damn right it is."

Garrus got up and started pacing.

"How dare he?! Starting this shit with you. You, of course, not knowing better!"

"Whoa! Slow down then, Mister Angry. I am a big girl and completely capable of thinking for myself. I offered that to him."

That was apparently not the right thing to say as the turian turned and stared at her.

"You what?"

Shepard was not one to cower and hide from confrontation. She stood up.

"I said that I offered that to him. And you know what? I am glad I did. You should have seen how happy it made your father."

"Of course it would! It's exactly what he wants!"

"Garrus... I have no idea why you are so set against this idea."

"I'll tell you why! No child of mine is going to that backwards hell-hole if it is the last thing that I do!"

Shepard looked at him confused.

"I don't... I don't quite understand. Your father told me that neither you or Sol have ever been to the northern territories?"

"I don't need to. My mother told me enough and I learned enough from history books. I might be a bad turian but I am still a member of the Hierarchy; not some damn fool caught between progress and the old traditions. My father can do what he likes but he will not take my son with him."

Shepard's face became like stone.

"I think you mean "our" son. He is not just going to be yours. Since you are so set against the baby being in your father's clan then I won't push it. But I am going up to visit there once we reach Palaven with or without you."

Garrus stared at her with Shepard's green eyes glaring back. He finally snorted and turned away.

"Fine. Do what you want. I am not going with you but don't think that I won't go up there after you if you don't return when you say you will."

He stepped in close.

"I would never forgive you if you went behind my back on the clan issue. Never, Shepard."

He turned and stormed out. Shepard carefully placed a steadying hand on her abdomen, her heart pounding blood through her body. She sat down as the baby inside squirmed under what must have been a torrent of hormones, dragging his nanite scaffolding with him.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." she said softly, grimacing in discomfort. "Please calm down. This is really hurting."

She began taking deep lungfuls of air.

* * *

Garrus was in a foul mood as he headed to where his father was staying on the Ad Astra, Avitus volunteered to stay on the larger ship to allow Sol have the room on the Normandy. He took a few minutes to collect himself before he hammered on the door. It slid open. His father took a quick appraisal of his face before he stepped aside and indicated for Garrus to enter.

It was a small enough space with a single bed and various items of basic furniture installed. At least it was private. His father's old bag that Garrus couldn't remember not seeing him use was on the bed, half-open with some neatly folded clothes beside it and more within. Avitius and Garrus stared at each other for a little longer before the older turian went back to his unpacking.

"I have asked the good captain if I can remain on-board this ship until Palaven."

Garrus said nothing. His father was deftly removing the clothes and putting them away. Avitus picked up an old holo emitter and placed it on the bedside locker. He activated it to reveal a series of old family photos. It was one that Avitus had always taken with him on his frequent trips away Garrus recalled.

"Why did you tell Shepard about the north?"

Avitus stopped in his work. His mandibles twitched a little before he straightened himself and turned to face his son.

"It just came out. I had not intended on telling her. I guess I got a little too free with information."

"That is not like you."

"I know. I haven't been myself for a while now, not since your mother passed away."

Garrus went silent for a moment. His father took the opportunity to sit on the bed and motioned for his son to take the free chair by the wall opposite. They both sat in quiet reflection of a woman they both knew so well but each in very different ways.

"I'd appreciate it if you would get this idea of going there for a visit out of her head." Garrus leaned forward, pressing his elbows on to his legs as he spoke.

Avitus tilted his head.

"She seems to be looking forward to going there; she was the one who asked to go. I see no reason to deny her request."

"I am not asking you to tell her no. I am asking you to convince her it is not a good place to be."

"I can't do that when what you are asking me to do is lie."

Garrus's temper snapped.

"It is not a lie! That place is a death-trap."

"Only to those who have never walked there before. She would be in my company. I would not let anything happen to her."

"I DON'T CARE! That is my girlfriend and my child!" Garrus's roar broke the relative tranquil that had been their talk. He quickly put a leash back on his rage but already his father's face was hardening in to an expression he was all too familiar with.

"In spite of what you might think, I do care. I would care if something happened to her and the child. But I am not going to do your dirty work. If she wishes to go then I shall escort her to what she wants to see."

"Dad, please! I lost her once and nearly lost her again! Just for once do something for me."

Avitus stood up.

"I have done everything for you. You have no idea of what I gave up for both you and your sister. If you have an issue with Shepard and her choices then you talk to her. I will not lie to her for your sake."

Garrus snarled a retort. "You can forget about my son being part of your precious clan. I have talked with Shepard about this. He is not going to your little family in the north."

Avitus just sighed in resignation.

"I knew when she offered it that you would reject the idea but I was just pleased that she had even considered it. You were always your mother's son first."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? She was all I had. Where were you?! Off on the Citadel doing whatever you wanted."

"You believe what you want to believe. I have no intention of getting into this fruitless blame game with you. I accept yours and Shepard's decision. Now, is there anything else you wish to say?"

Garrus snorted and shook his head.

"Then I would like you to leave. I have things to unpack and then I must meet with your sister for dinner."

The older turian activated the keypad and the door slid open. Garrus stepped out. He turned around in the small hallway to say something but when he opened his mouth the words failed to come out. The door slammed shut but for a moment he glimpsed his father's mask fall a little. For a fraction of a second, his father looked so tired and... defeated.

* * *

He needed to hit something and hit it hard. The gym was not too far, Sidonis had helpfully pointed it out to him previously and offered use of its facilities to the crew of the Normandy. He could really use it now.

When he finally arrived in the room, he was alone. Garrus still wore his casual clothes but chose to not wait and change. He began hitting a punching bag hard, rocking the heavy cylindrical sack back with the intensity of the hits. He felt the rage inside begin to dissipate as he left a marked dent behind.

"Hello Vakarian."

Garrus almost groaned in frustration and threw one last punch.

"Marius." he dead panned as he turned around. Perdita stood with her hips tilted towards him and a sly smile spread across her face.

"Looks like you have some built up aggression there."

"Not really. I have changed since our military days."

"I was just going to offer to help you out if you want. Old times sake. I seem to recall we drew that last time..." her voice went to a lower timbre, "...even in the decider."

Garrus grimaced.

"No. Thank you, Marius, but I have to get back to Shepard."

There was a noticeable shift in her posture and demeanor at the name.

"My father told me that you and the Spectre were together. I didn't believe him. Is it true?"

"Yes."

"Heh. Never would have guessed it."

"Guessed what?"

"That you would end up with a human. I mean you were not very enamored with them when you were younger."

Garrus strolled over to a water dispenser and took a long drink. He took a deep breath.

"People change. Shepard has certainly changed my opinion on a lot of things."

Perdita folded her arms across her chest.

"She must have quite a formidable personality then. I don't see how you could be attracted to her looks."

He smirked.

"They are quite like asari actually. Just not so blue and a hell of a lot softer. Trust me, there is plenty for me to be attracted to and I am."

Perdita eyed him carefully, noting his tense posture.

"Come on. You and me. One on one. I bet I can kick your ass, General."

"No, Marius. I have to go."

She rushed in to grappling range but Garrus shoved her back. "I said to leave me alone. Back off."

The female tilted her head then rushed him. He grabbed her before she got a hit in to him but lost balance resulting in them both slamming to the ground. They parted and scrambled to their feet. Perdita crouched low and widened her stance. Garrus hummed deep in his throat.

She dodged in close, avoiding his initial defensive sweep but could not escape the powerful low kick that took out her legs. Garrus backed off and made for the exit.

"NO!" she yelled as she desperately got off the floor, launched on to his back and got a grip around his neck. He slammed backwards in to a nearby wall repeatedly until she eventually had to let go.

"I don't want to fight you, Marius. Let me go, otherwise one of us is going to get really hurt." he snarled at her.

"Not until I say we are finished."

"Fine. I'll make sure to get you a mop when you are cleaning your blood and teeth off the mat."

The fight turned clumsy, emotions taking over where normally there would be cool heads. Blows were half struck, hits missed, each just lashing out. Eventually Garrus stumbled backwards from a particularly fierce charge by Perdita and landed on the floor. The breath was knocked out of him on impact. Perdita immediately sat astride his waist and tried to pin his arms down. He was about to kick her off when she leaned forward close to his face, snaked out her tongue and was about to lick his mouth plates when they both turned to the noise of the door opening. It was Shepard.

Garrus threw Perdita off him, his eyes wide. "Shepard... this... it's not what it looks like..."

* * *

Shepard said nothing, her arms wrapped around her stomach. Her eyes were almost blank, like she was in shock. He took a step towards her but she shook her head at him to stop and she took off. He chased after her, desperate to stop her and get her to listen to him.

As he rounded a corner, he halted at the sight before him. Shepard had run into his father. Avitus had prevented her from continuing her flight and was carefully holding her. His eyes flickered up and he saw his son. Garrus saw his nose twitch and grimaced. His father could smell Perdita. Avitus's eyes hardened. He bent his head to Shepard, "How about I get you to your room?"

"No, thank you,"came Shepard's soft response. "Can you take me to see Mikis, please? I am not sure if I can make it there safely right now. I don't feel well..."

Garrus scanned over her worriedly.

"What is wrong? Shepard..."

Garrus tried to reach her but she danced out of his reach, refusing to look at him.

"Shepard, please. It wasn't what it seemed like. I swear!" he whined.

The red-head stumbled and grabbed onto Avitus's arm who quickly caught her around the waist to support her.

"You are not well, Jane. Is it the baby?"

She nodded, trying to hold back her panic.

"Can you help me?"

"Of course I will. Garrus?"

His son stepped forward to grab a hold of her other side but Shepard just once more moved away.

"No. Please...no. It's all this mess that is causing it. I can't stop feeling stressed, feeling panic. The baby... the baby is panicking too. Oh god, I just need to get to med bay. I need my baby to be okay!"

Avitus pulled her closer to him, rubbing her back soothingly.

"It is going to be okay. We will get you there. Calm down."

Garrus reached for her and this time got a firm grip. She didn't fight him. He nuzzled close to her ear, "Jane, calm down love. I am here. You trust me, don't you? You know that I would never... "

She calmed fractionally and tilted her head closer a little.

"Garrus, I just need to get to the med bay. After our fight, what I just saw, what Mikis said earlier... I... I am struggling here... I am struggling and... Arughhhhh."

Shepard lost her strength as she gritted her teeth against the pain. Avitus and Garrus held her up before her boyfriend swung her up fully into his arms. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she grimaced with the pain, her abdomen moving and distending horrifically as Garrus looked at it.

"Dad!" Garrus practically shouted, fear lacing his every word, "Grab my omnitool. Contact Mikis. Tell him we need him. I will meet him at the main medical bay."

Avitus grabbed the omnitool and placed the call as he watched his son run as fast as possible away from him.

"Doctor Mikis? Shepard and my grandson need your help..."


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone! I just want to say a big thanks to all those that reviewed, faved, etc! Also a big thanks again to Vertin who is endlessly patient with my edits and general messing about with the chapters. On a side note, I get the feeling that not too many people like Perdita. :D**

* * *

Chapter 25

Repairs

By a route obscure and lonely,  
Haunted by ill angels only,  
Where an Eidolon, named NIGHT,  
On a black throne reigns upright,  
I have wandered home but newly  
From this ultimate dim Thule.  
_Dreamland,  
Edgar Allen Poe_

Mikis met Garrus at the door. "What happened?"

"We argued and... some other stuff happened. It would take too long to explain. I think she is stressed. You said stress was not good for the hybrid infants earlier? Her stomach... it's..."

The medic looked at Shepard's lower abdomen and noted the painful looking movements of what must be the infant and the scaffolds.

"Oh dear... put her on table. Commander?"

"Mikis... this hurts so bad... is it the baby?"

"I am going to have to sedate you. Everything is going to be fine but I just need you to sleep for a while."

She grabbed his hand tightly as Garrus laid her gently on the table.

"Promise me... promise me you will save the baby over me if anything happens."

Garrus snarled. "Shepard, it won't come to that. Calm down."

She ignored him and stared at Mikis.

"Promise me, Mikis. Promise me that you will save my son first."

The medic carefully unlocked her hand from his and placed her hand back on her stomach.

"I don't need to because it is going to be fine. Trust me, Commander."

He reached out to an auto injector, checked the contents then carefully placed it against Shepard's neck. As the drugs went to work, Shepard sleepily raised her hand and stroked Garrus's scarred side.

"Promise me... baby... first... always the baby... first."

He leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers. He let out a choked whine as her hand finally fell limply to the table. She was asleep. Mikis glanced at Garrus. "Just to put your mind somewhat at ease, the baby is too small to survive outside his mother's womb and we don't have the necessary equipment anyway. You won't have to make such a decision. That, however, is talk for a worst case scenario."

* * *

Mikis wheeled over a scanner and got to work. Garrus stood back, his hand gripping Shepard's motionless one when he heard a knock on the med bay door. It was his father. Garrus indicated for him to come in while he kept station at Shepard's bedside. Avitus wandered in slowly, taking in the scene in front of him and then carefully placed a comforting hand on his son's shoulder.

"How is she?"

"Asleep. The good doctor just sedated her. I am just waiting for him to finish his scans."

The medic let out a deep sigh then rubbed his forehead. "One moment please, gentlemen."

Mikis walked to a comm station and activated it.

"Atheme, I need you in the main medical bay. We have an emergency."

He tugged nervously on his left mandible as he pottered over to a table to pick up some tools. Once he selected a number of them, he went back to the two turians with the unconscious Shepard.

"You were right to get her here when you did. There is a serious problem with the baby." he said to Garrus whose mandibles fluttered wildly.

"What is going on?"

"The child has managed to severely damage the nanite scaffolding."

"What do you mean damage?"

"You know how I said earlier that infants in the womb are extremely susceptible to the mother's stress hormones? The hormones can cause the hybrid children to react as if in a life or death scenario. In gestating hybrids, various bodily reactions can occur involuntarily; such as they can lash out violently with their limbs or in some extreme cases even use biotics within their own mothers. Your son has had a massive reaction specifically to the very high levels of cortisol in Shepard's body. The cortisol freed up energy to his muscles, as it would do to Shepard's. With all this excess energy being released, it looks like his body dispersed it by lashing out. So strong was this reaction that he has ended up breaking several important nanite structures and causing himself some serious harm."

Mikis activated an emitter on the top of the scanner and the baby was shown in real-time. The child was clearly distressed, the little chest rapidly going up and down even though he was only inhaling liquid and, to Garrus's dismay, bits of wrecked scaffold. His tiny face was expressing his hurt and discomfort. The nanite structures were broken around him, some poking into the infant's side, others jamming his limbs. It looked like the aftermath of a space battle in there.

Mikis adjusted the view and pointed to something.

"This is a serious problem."

A jagged piece of scaffolding had managed to completely pierce the baby's arm. Nanites were swarming everywhere, some attempting to fix the damaged scaffolds and move them back into place while a smaller group was actively assessing the damaged arm. The baby's distress increased and began to move more frantically. As they watched, a group of nanites dragged a jagged fragment of the scaffold out of the baby's foot causing the infant to struggle. The struggle resulted in more discomfort as the baby hit off other jagged pieces around it. In the watery darkness, they could clearly see the baby starting to cry.

Garrus reached out with his hand and tentatively touched the holo image. "Oh spirits..." he whispered before he reached to place his hand on Shepard's abdomen, over where the baby was to try to offer some comfort if he could. His hand was grabbed by Mikis before it could land.

"I'm sorry but you could end up moving the damaged structure on top of him and cause further injury."

Garrus swallowed nervously and nodded.

Mikis let go of Garrus's hand and coughed. "I suspect we will need corrective surgery for this. Atheme used to work in obstetrics and gynaecology for a few years on Omega. She will have a better idea of what to do."

The medic in question rushed in slightly breathless at that moment.

"Mikis, what is going on? You said it was an emergency?"

Mikis pointed at the holo. Atheme looked intently at it and immediately began assessing the damage.

"This is serious. There is at least five main structural points down, a serious injury and the infant is in a state of obvious distress. This can't keep going. Have you made contact with the nanites?"

"Not yet. I was waiting for your assessment."

"My assessment is that we can't wait otherwise that baby won't last the next twenty-four hours."

Garrus interrupted. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Atheme turned to him.

"Your son is in grave danger."

"What?"

"I will be quick with this; the baby has seriously damaged the structures that were placed to control his own growing body. The nanite scaffolds do more than look pretty. They are used to assess but also control aspects of the new body's systems. With five of the main control points going down, there is little the nanites can do to stop the baby's immune system from going out of control. Normally this is not a big issue and we just have to fix the scaffolds but he has also managed to cause a serious injury to himself. His body should be reacting by releasing his hybrid immune response but I suspect the nanites have been clever enough to hold it back manually. That is the only reason I can think of for him being alive right now at all."

"How can his own immune system kill him?!"

"Look, I think I have said this before but we are not perfect. There are still lots of things that are not quite right with us. Our own immune system is ridiculously agressive and strong. Unfortunately this means it normally ends up doing more harm than good if released which is why the nanites act as our main line of defense. If they can't beat whatever it is that attacks us, then they unleash the immune system as a last resort purge and repair whatever gets damaged along the way."

Atheme turned to Mikis.

"We need to get her into surgery immediately."

Garrus panicked. "No! Wait! This is happening way too fast!"

Atheme gave him a stern look as his father carefully pried him away from the unconscious Shepard.

"This has to happen. I am not going to let this child die. It would be difficult to face Ga... Shepard if I did. They will be fine if I have anything to say about it but right now, you need to leave."

Garrus desperately nuzzled and caressed Shepard one last time before his own father dragged him away from the table. Outside the door, Garrus would have nearly broken down if it hadn't been for his father seating him in front of the med bay windows. He settled his son, got him a drink and then contacted Sidonis.

* * *

Less than twenty minutes later, Sidonis arrived with Tiberius in tow.

"What happened?"

"Shepard... we had a fight. I went to the gym to work out some anger and ran into Perdita Marius. I tried to escape her but we ended up fighting. Shepard walked into when Perdita had me pinned and was... it didn't look good. Shepard... she... she just ran out. I found her in the hall with my father and she suddenly collapsed."

Sidonis went quiet. Tiberius went to the med bay window where he could see Atheme and Mikis at work. Atheme had changed into surgical gear while Mikis had activated a containment field around the surgical table.

"What have they said?" murmured Sidonis.

"That the baby freaked out, broke the nanite scaffolds and managed to completely impale his arm on one of them. Spirits, my little boy is..."

Garrus rubbed his face in his hands. Sidonis patted his shoulder.

"They will be fine. Atheme knows what she is doing, as does Mikis. Your boy is strong, a lot stronger than you think. He is going to get through this. You will have them both back in no time."

Tiberius folded his arms over his chest and stared in at the delicate operation that was going on. Mikis finally noticed him and immediately shut the med bay blinds. Tib sighed before he turned to face the others.

"They will be fine. They are in the right hands now. Tell me again what happened with Perdita?"

Garrus swallowed.

"She was her normal self, unwilling to accept no as an answer. She wanted a fight and I gave her one. I wish I had just walked away but she just kept at me. Shepard walked in when she had me pinned to the ground and... well, Perdita was making an unwanted advance."

Tiberius could see the tension in Garrus's body.

"Relax, Vakarian. Not your fault if the ladies love you. Here is a cheerful thought; Just remember how lucky you are that Gaius isn't here." mused Tiberius.

Tib's eyes flickered back to the shut blinds.

"Perdita is luckier in my honest opinion. Gaius wouldn't have stopped at killing her." he hummed.

Avitus was listening intently as he sat further back. Garrus couldn't bring himself to even turn around to face him. He heard a chair being dragged back on the floor as his father stood up.

"I have to go somewhere for a bit. I will return when I can." Avitus's voice was low and steady. He put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Keep me informed?"

"I will, Dad. And, thanks. For everything."

Avitus nodded before he wandered out with his hands folded neatly behind his back.

Sidonis took a seat next to Garrus.

"Victus has called for the rest of the fleets to send representatives to the Ad Astra."

Garrus huffed. "So this place is going to be busy."

"Hmm. The quarians will be sending representatives."

"Oh. That will be uncomfortable for you all."

Tib snarled. "You have no fucking idea."

"Calm, Tiberius. You need to be setting an example to the others."

The turian folded his arms and leaned back against the wall. "I can make no promises."

"How about you stay in line because if there is fight between you and the quarians it will be Shepard who feels it!" Garrus snapped.

Tib's defiance faltered. "It shouldn't matter to Shepard..."

"It shouldn't but it will because they will do what everyone has damn well done this entire time; turn to her to fix their problems. Don't be a problem she needs to fix, Tiberius, because that means I will have to get involved. Don't become a problem that I need to fix."

There was a dangerous look in Garrus's eyes that let Tiberius know that arguing was not an option.

"No, I get it. We should be thinking of Shepard. I will keep the rest in line."

Garrus calmed down once more before he rubbed his eyes.

"You should rest."

Garrus turned to Sidonis and gave a weak smile.

"Not until I know they are okay."

* * *

Avitus returned much later looking exhausted and drained. Sidonis and Tiberius had remained with his son as Garrus still stared fixedly at the med bay.

"So, no news then?" he inquired.

"No. Not yet." murmured Sidonis.

Tiberius raised a brow plate from where he sat on the floor leaning against the med bay wall. "Where have you been for so long?"

"I had some errands to run and I had to inform my daughter of the situation. She should have been here by now. Garrus, did she message you?"

"Yeah. I told her to not come down. There is no need until the doctors finally get out of surgery."

"I think she would have just appreciated the opportunity of being here for you."

"I know. I just... I just need to be left alone right now."

Avitus nodded slowly before he turned to Sidonis.

"General Marius will be contacting you shortly about the use of a shuttle craft if you have one available."

"I am sure I can free up one and a pilot. Any reason why?"

"His daughter will be returning to his command vessel for the immediate future."

Garrus looked up at his father. Sidonis and Tiberius glanced at each other than back at Avitus who expressed no emotion.

"What did you do?" asked Garrus.

His father turned to him.

"Nothing. What was said between me and General Marius is our own business. Stay focused on Shepard and your boy. They are what is important right now. Leave the rest to me."

He once more faced Sidonis.

"It would be excellent if you could free up that shuttle. I believe she will be leaving early enough tomorrow. If they do not get in contact with you about it by midday, I would very much appreciate if you would inform me of that."

Sidonis gave a slight grin.

"And I am sure you will sort the situation out."

"I will do what I must."

"I will let you know either way."

Avitus bowed his head slightly in gratitude. "Thank you, Captain."

Garrus stood up and motioned to his father to follow him. He went a safe distance away from Tiberius and Sidonis before he felt comfortable talking.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing you need concern yourself about. Like I said, focus on your child and Shepard. I will handle Marius for now."

"What the hell do you have on him? He is not a man who can be pushed around."

Avitus laughed. "Oh he can. You just need to know him."

"I never knew that you and Marius were that close."

"We are not. There is a lot of history there that I am not going to go into. You have more important things to be focused on. Ahh. Mikis has emerged."

Garrus turned wide-eyed, his train of thought gone in an instant. Mikis looked exhausted. The operation had taken over ten hours. He was followed shortly after by Atheme who seemed tired but pleased.

"Mr. Vakarian... ah, I mean the younger Vakarian."

Garrus pulled his father with him as he went up to the medics.

Atheme gave a weary smile.

"Some good news. They are okay. The surgery went as well as I could have hoped considering."

"Is the baby..."

"Perfectly comfortable right now. We will know more over the next 48 hours. I will need Shepard to remain in the med bay for the next week at the very least so we can keep an eye on her. I must warn you that it could take up to three weeks for the scaffolds to be repaired. Obviously we are hoping it will be quicker than that."

Garrus nodded and swallowed nervously.

"Is she awake? Can I see her?"

Atheme smiled at Garrus while Mikis carefully placed a hand on her lower back to steady her.

"You can see her but she is still sleeping. We have sedated her until tomorrow. The nanites are working hard at completely closing the surgical cuts and should have them all sealed properly within a few hours."

Garrus nodded and went to head inside. Mikis stopped him.

"There is a spare bed in there. You can spend the night but don't disturb the scanner. We will be messaged if Shepard's or the baby's vitals stray out of a certain range."

Garrus extended his hand and Atheme shook it. Garrus clamped his other hand over hers. "Thank you... for everything. Words can't quite express the depth of my gratitude."

She gave a weak smile. He turned to Mikis. "And you, Mikis. I owe you both so much."

"Don't mention it. I think your family is waiting for you inside." murmured Mikis with a slight grin on his face.

Garrus nodded before he left them.

* * *

Shepard lay on her back with a machine over her abdomen displaying a constant scan of the infant inside and its vital stats. Garrus gazed at the image. The scaffolds were nearly all back in their correct positions, if not fully fixed. Atheme had mentioned it could take up to three weeks for the scaffolds to be full reconnected which it meant it could be three weeks before Shepard might be released. The nanites were buzzing with activity on the screen, flitting around collecting debris, repairing or appearing to scan the baby. His son was now resting peacefully, the distress clearly gone from his tiny face. The damaged arm, free of the impaling structure, was now swarmed with nanites as they continued the repair work. Garrus gave a small smile. At least he was out of the woods for now.

He turned his attention to the mother. Shepard was sleeping, her breathing slow and steady. Garrus pushed over a nearby bed to connect with Shepard's and hopped up onto it. He curled up close, wrapping his arms around her upper body while being careful not to disturb the machine. He gently pressed his mouth plates to her forehead before he closed his eyes, lulled to a peaceful state by the steady rhythm of Shepard's breathing and his son's heartbeat being broadcast by the scanner.

* * *

Victus sat back with a glass of wine in his hand watching, with a scowl that darkened his face, as Miranda and Atilius eagerly debated and conversed with each other about a variety of things. The human seemed almost pleased with Atilius's obvious attentions. All through the meal Atilius had been heavily flirting with Miranda to Victus's displeasure. What made his mood worse was that Miranda actually returned the flirting with ease to his old friend, the two engaged in a conversation that he played little to no part in. He was not in a happy mood.

"I do not believe you."

"Do you hear that, Adrien?! She does not believe that I, General Marcus Atilius, managed to single-handedly make four different groups of mercenaries attack each other until there was barely a person left standing!"

Victus took a sip of his drink. "It is a little unbelievable, Atilius."

His friend humorously snorted. "Well, it is true and you know it! Stop playing along with this beautiful but clearly delusional young lady's claims."

Miranda gave a slight smile. "Perhaps it is true in your mind. Reality might beg to differ."

Atilius went back to playful fake outrage and launched into another amusing tirade at Miranda who just chuckled at it. Miranda turned and smiled warmly at Victus as Atilius continued his rant.

Victus felt his heart speed up as he gave a grin in return. Something was there in her eyes when she looked at him. Perhaps... His heart sank as she went back to giving her complete attention to Atilius. The grin he had slowly faded as he watched the two and their easy banter. He knocked back his drink. This had been such a bad idea, he mused. A knock on the door disturbed them. Victus waved at the others to continue their conversation as he got up and answered it. It was Marius.

* * *

Tiberius and Sidonis said their goodbyes to Avitus, who was going to stay in the canteen for a while, before they wandered out and were making their way to the bridge when they ran into an unexpected sight. General Marius arguing with the slightly inebriated Primarch.

"Look, Marius. Now is not the best time for this talk."

"No, it is! I will not be threatened by northern scum on this ship! My daughter is my aide..."

"I still have no idea what you are talking about."

"Of course not. Look at you. Our great leader drunk when we need strong leadership!"

Victus sighed and rubbed his temples. Tiberius casually strolled up.

"Gentlemen! What is going on here?"

"Oh fuck off! This is none of your business!" snarled Marius.

"That is not particularly polite, Marius. Forgive his rudeness." said Victus. Tiberius smiled at him and then turned his attention back to Marius who was still ranting.

"You are a pathetic and weak excuse for a Primarch! We should be out there leading with force! Instead, we are having more damn meetings."

"I think you need to apologize to the Primarch."

Marius turned incredulously to Tiberius.

"I am sorry, freak? What do you want me to do?"

Tiberius sighed then in a quick motion grabbed Marius's hand and impaled it to the wall with the combat knife he kept on him. Marius screamed. Victus went to intervene but was prevented by Sidonis who held him back.

"Leave it, Primarch. Tiberius knows what he is doing."

Tiberius twisted the blade and the screeching increased.

"Like I said, I think you need to apologize to the Primarch. He led you all through the Reaper war and will lead you all to a better future. Unlike you, General."

Tiberius slowly and deliberately worked the knife down and then back out, blue blood splattered over the wall and all over the blade. Marius gripped his hand and snarled at the hybrid. Tiberius merely flicked some of the remaining blood from the blade on to Marius's tunic.

"You should probably get that looked at."

"I'll see you jailed for this!"

"Oh I don't think so. Did you two see anything?"

Sidonis smiled and shook his head. Victus said nothing.

"Well, I guess that means no one saw the alleged incident and I am certain the surveillance records will vindicate me too."

Marius bared his teeth at the hybrid.

Tiberius sniffed then rushed forward, grabbing Marius by the cowl and then slammed the turian into the wall. As he held him up off the floor, he went close to his ear canal and murmured quietly, "It is in your best interests to do what you are told. I will have no qualms about killing you and trust me, I can make sure there is no trail left behind."

He dropped him down.

"Now, apologize to the Primarch."

Marius glared and stalked away, holding his damaged hand.

"Hmm. How rude. Still no apology. Sorry, Primarch."

Victus merely shook his head. "It is not your fault. I think it might have been a little overboard with the stabbing. I will have to deal with that later."

Tib laughed. "Well, it was stress relieving for me and I think it sent an eloquent message."

A slight smile crossed Victus's face with his mandibles flaring slightly.

Tiberius awkwardly shuffled his feet. "Ahem, do you fancy going for a drink?... Not like that! Spirits, I am not asking you out or anything! Just a quick drink. Sidonis is going to abandon me for the bridge crew in a few minutes and I hate drinking alone. Makes me all maudlin."

Victus burst out laughing. "You know what? I will. Give me half an hour. I must finish up the discussions inside first."

"Dinner went well then, Primarch?"queried Sidonis.

"As well as could be expected." muttered Victus grimly. "Half an hour then?"

Tiberius grinned. "Yeah. Half an hour. See you in the canteen. I have managed to "acquire" some dextro drinks from a variety of sources."

Sidonis paused then asked, "Did you take drinks from my cabin again?"

Tiberus grinned and sheepishly rubbed his neck.

"That would be a yes then."

* * *

Tali was busy working on the engine couplings when Vega strolled in. They had spent an awkward couple of days since the drinking incident. He had returned to the lounge to find her gone. Tali's nervousness had overwhelmed her in his absence and she had run.

"Hey, Sparks."

Tali stiffened at the voice behind her.

"Hello, James. Any thing you need?"

Vega leaned on the console next to her.

"I was hoping that you and me could talk. Maybe get a few drinks again in the lounge? I mean you loved the cocktails I made the last time."

Tali began to fidget, her long delicate fingers twisting together.

"I am not sure. I mean... ahem..."

Vega took a step closer to her, going into her personal space.

"Well, I am sure. How about we see about you?"

Tali's eyes glimmered behind the dark mask.

"You are sure? I mean... I have no idea what you are..."

She stopped as Vega reached out and touched her shoulder. He ran the tips of his fingers lightly down the length of her upper arm. Tali stopped breathing.

"So... drinks later?"

She slowly nodded. Vega grinned.

"Brilliant. Give me a message ten minutes before you finish up and I'll meet you there with something special."

He gave her another wink before he walked backwards out, keeping his eyes on Tali who pressed herself back against the console.

"Oh... keelah..."

* * *

Tiberius poured a good measure of the turian brandy he had acquired into the fancy glasses he had also managed to find. Victus watched as the golden liquid filled up the glass.

"No guilt at stealing from your commanding officer?"

"None! Sidonis needs to learn to share anyway." Tiberius responded with a grin. "Now try that. I know where he keeps the good stuff."

Victus took a sip and took a moment to mull the brandy on his tongue. "Hmm, this is good. Very good. I can see why he would hide it."

Tiberius laughed. "Ha! He just doesn't want the entire crew drunk after one glass."

"Wow. Not good drinkers?"

"You could say that." murmured Tiberius as he took a sip of his own. "Hmmmmm! I needed that."

"It is grave news indeed about the Commander. I can understand Avitus's agitation on this matter and Marius's for what I suspect Avitus said."

"You have an inkling?"

"They both can be difficult in their own ways. Avitus is definitely the most dangerous if pressed."

Tiberius nearly choked on his drink. "Mr Do-Everything-By-The-Book is the most dangerous?"

Victus put his legs up on a nearby chair. "None of you know Avitus Vakarian. Hell, not even his own children know half of what he has done. You all see what he wants you to see because that is how he plays it. I have known him for a very long time, as does Marius. Trust me on this one. You don't cross him and emerge unscathed."

The hybrid gazed at the turian incredulously. "I never would have thought that he would be dangerous like that."

"You have no idea."

Victus put down his glass and looked at the hybrid through half closed eyes.

"Do you know why during the Unification wars the turian people started painting their faces?"

Tiberius swallowed. "Ahem, I thought it was to show where they come from and all that jazz."

"All that jazz?"

"Human thing. Please go on."

Victus smiled wearily. "It started partly because they wanted the other colonies afraid and who better to scare you but the monsters that all turians fear, the ones hiding in the shadowed north. We are all told tales of them when we are young, the colonies were no exception. When the northern clans went to war, they came down from the mountains with painted faces."

"Wow. And that is why turians started painting their faces during the Unification war?"

"Partially. But everyone has forgotten except the history books. Now most turians do it for colony or family reasons with no one remembering why it mattered. On Palaven we can never forget."

"You make them sound so dangerous..."

"They can be. Not that they are not good people because they are. I have had many dealings with the clans in the past. They are quite proper citizens of the Hierarchy really. They send their children to serve in the military like all Hierarchy turians, they act for the benefits of the greater populace as they see it but... they tend not to stray from the mountains. Isolationist I would describe them as but don't take them for fools. They are always watching Cipritine closely."

Tiberius mused on the new information before he moved on to the topic of Marius.

"Marius seems quite determined to bring you down, by fair or foul means."

"You have no idea." chuckled Victus. "Luckily, Atilius and Avitus have been pretty good at running interference. Avitus has even mentioned bringing it as an issue before the moot if necessary. The clans frown upon any undue interference in the ranking system."

"Wait. What the hell is the moot?"

Victus sniffled. "It is a gathering of the clans in the north along with the upper echelons of the Hierarchy. It takes place every year."

"Wow. This is probably a stupid question but why?"

"Renewing old bonds mostly. Just ceremonial type crap. I think it really is just about us sizing each other up."

Tiberius grimaced. "Why would you be sizing each other up?"

"Oh, that is such a long story and I really just want to relax. Avitus would be more than willing to tell you what you want to know."

"Speaking of Avitus, you said he would bring it up at this meeting. What would that prove?"

"Nothing overt but it would be beneficial to my standing if one of their own would be confident enough to make an appeal on my behalf."

"I am still not sure on what could they do about it..."

"They would make sure that I remained Primarch."

"Wait... what?"

"I... I think we should move on to subjects other than the obscure side dealings of the Hierarchy machine."

Tiberius gave lopsided grin. "And there we were just having fun..."

Victus stared into his glass and sighed. "I have come to believe that there is something deeply wrong with Marius..."

"There is something wrong with him. It's called being an asshole."

Victus glanced up at Tiberius before he burst out laughing.

* * *

Gaius tossed and turned in the hammock, his dreams taking him once more back into his past where he really didn't want to go.

* * *

Gaius was blasted back into the mountain side. He turned and took the hit shoulder first. He grimaced at the pain but dragged himself up. It had been twenty minutes since he left the medical camp to try to distract the horde and he was doing a bang up job. They were surely all gone by now he thought while he was very much in the danger zone. The Titan towering above him had crashed its immense spiked foot in the ground before him, resulting in the blast back that slammed him into the mountain.

He got to his feet fast and began to quickly scale the sheer cliff face in front of him while under constant harrying attacks from mutts. He was going to need some sort of miracle at this rate. A mutt rushed him from the side but only ended up meeting head first Gaius's knife that hummed with his biotics. The Titan was roaring high above him, blocking out the already dim sun and almost deafening the hybrid even as his head was encased in the helmet. Gaius couldn't afford to stop. He kept ascending. If he could reach a good enough height then he should try to get on to the Titan and maybe bring it down. Before he could even begin to formulate a plan he heard a tell-tale blasting screech from the Titan and the sound of something massive hitting the ground. The ground quaked at the impact and dust went up into the air to form thick clouds. The pursuing mutts broke off to return to aid the fallen Titan. Gaius could finally turn around. The kill team had arrived and had managed to scale the Titan without his noticing although that was not hard considering. The Titan's biotic field flickered then disappeared as a shuttle arrived to pick up the squad.

* * *

He looked up as the shuttle moved to his position and descended to collect him. He recognized the armor of the solider reaching out to help him in. "Hey, Tiberius. What the hell are you doing here?" he said as he was dragged into the shuttle. They escaped just before the blast from the orbiting ship hit the downed Titan.

Tiberius removed his helmet and grinned. "I was in the area, you know, scouting for some nice property to buy and thought I might give you a hand." He grabbed Gaius and the two hugged. "I missed you, man."

Gaius laughed. "You are getting sentimental in your old age."

The grey plated turian sat on the floor as the shuttle ascended.

"What is really going on? I don't believe you guys are here on a social visit."

"You are being recalled to the 11th."

"What?"

Tiberius leaned back against the shuttle's walls as the other members of the kill team milled around.

"There is a big job coming up. We need the best on this. Your transfer has been rescinded and you are back with us."

"Huh."

"Just huh? I thought you would be fighting this."

Gaius rubbed his face a little.

"No. It is probably for the best."

Tiberius tilted his head.

"What about Amata?"

"Let's not talk about that."

"Oh..."

"Seriously, Tiberius. Let us just leave that."

"Whatever you want, buddy. Whatever you want."

Gaius rubbed his shoulder that was killing him. Tib left him and moved up front to talk to the pilot. They would pull into the 6th company's ship to pick up Gaius's things and get some rest before they return to the where the 11th battalion was waiting.

* * *

Amata saw them arrive into the docking bay and stormed up. Gaius left the shuttle with Tiberius who waved genially.

"Hey Amata! You are looking as beautiful as ever!"

"Thanks Tiberius. You are still as charming as ever."

"Well, I do try."

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to collect Gaius. I think it's punishment for being so damn amazing. Note to self – be less awesome."

Amata gave a small laugh before she looked at Gaius. "Why are you collecting him?"

"He is being transferred back to the 11th so I am afraid you will be without his sparkling personality for a while."

Amata hummed.

Gaius meanwhile avoided meeting her gaze and instead stared at the floor. Amata watched him carefully.

"Gaius... you had me worried."

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I'm fine though."he muttered.

Amata delicately touched the shoulder he was holding awkwardly.

"Let me see... what happened to it?"

"It is nothing really. Just got sideswiped by a Titan and went straight into a rock face. My shoulder took the brunt of the hit."

She nodded then began to tug at him to follow her. "Let me take a proper look at it. At least I can fix it before you go."

He reluctantly allowed her to lead him to a small curtained off area. Tiberius shouted something about collecting his stuff before he too headed away.

* * *

"Take off your upper armor."

"I'd rather not."

Amata turned a steely gaze on him.

"I can't inspect it unless I can see how your plates are. Please, Gaius..."

Slowly he peeled off his upper armor and then the under suit beneath that. Amata gazed at him from the corner of her eye as she started some paperwork. She couldn't help skimming appreciatively over his lean form, muscles clearly defined with plates that gleamed with sweat. She beat down the thought brutally as she reminded herself of all that he had done to her.

She went over after he sat back on the chair and ran her hands over his shoulder. In spite of herself, she couldn't help but notice all those things that had attracted her and most women, it seemed, to Gaius. She began to inspect the damage, pressing down on various points before she eventually activated her omnitool and scanned the areas she thought most damaged.

"Some torn ligaments and muscles. Nothing too serious thankfully. I can give you a muscle relaxant mixed with a painkiller and let the nanites do their job."

Amata picked up an auto injector, filled it with what she needed and went around to the front of him. Gaius still refused to look at her. She leaned in to place the injector on his neck but stumbled and ended up pressing her face into his flesh. Gaius caught her firmly at her waist to stop the fall. Against her better judgment, she took a deep breath. He still smelled good even covered in sweat and gore from the Aegrus. She started as she realized what she had done and pulled back quickly. Gaius was staring at her, the pupils in those deep blues expanding so wide to almost turn his eyes to black. She felt his hands begin to stroke her sides gently. She stifled a moan. Almost as suddenly as he began, he stopped and backed up quickly from her. He muttered an apology before he tilted his neck to offer her a spot to inject which she did. He quickly put his under suit back on and collected his armor.

"When are you leaving?" she asked.

"Immediately. Things to do and all that."

She nodded.

"Ahem, thanks. For helping us down there."

"My job isn't it? You take care of yourself."

"You too. Gaius?"

He turned back to look at her from where he had been heading out the door.

"I would like to think that maybe one day we can be friends again."

A thoughtful look crossed his face.

"I will always be your friend, Amata. If you need help then call me. I will come to your aid if I can."

She sucked back her sadness as he left her.

* * *

Gaius woke up with a start. He rubbed his face ruefully. If only the dreams would just leave him be. He preferred the days when there was nothing to haunt him in his sleep. Day 3 of the journey to Palaven and he was most definitely about to crack up. Max had run the old ship pretty hard and they were due to arrive in the Trebian sector within a few hours, almost a full day ahead of the other two ships. Nothing but naked pictures of his mother could take the smile off Max's face. Gaius swung out of his hammock and slowly stretched out his arms. Stiff joints were a nightmare on these small transports. He yawned and padded his way to the flight deck.

Max was still up and running, a mug of coffee steaming beside him. Gaius flopped into the spare seat with Max barely sparing a glance his way.

"So... when are we going to get there?"

"I swear you are all worse than fucking children. That is all I have heard for the past three days."

Gaius gave a toothy grin, mandibles flickering.

"Oh you love it. Missing Locasa yet?"

"Shut up."

"Come on. I am being serious. It is alright to miss your wife, you know."

Max turned with a decidedly angry look across his face.

"Listen buddy. I don't ask you how much you miss..."

He trailed off, his face filling with horror as he realized what he nearly said.

"Sorry. I just forgot."

Gaius just turned to look out the main view screen.

"It is fine. I forget too sometimes. Do you want to know something weird?"

Max swallowed nervously and then nodded. Gaius gave a big grin.

"Sometimes I find myself typing a message to her on my omnitool or thinking that I really need to say that to Amata and then... then it is like that day all over again when my heart catches up with reality."

He turned to Max.

"I know you are probably getting a ribbing about Locasa being left behind. I was genuinely wondering if you were okay."

"I am fine. She has sent messages and I have sent ones back in return. It is strange not being with her. I don't think we have ever spent this long apart."

"It is going to be longer. Can you cope?"

"I'll be fine but thanks. Thanks for checking on me."

Gaius smiled.

"No problem. I know what it is like to be away from the person you love. You are lucky you know. I am going to make sure you get to see her again."

Gaius patted Max on the shoulder before he padded away. Palaven was going to be interesting. First thing he needed to do was contact Mira. He hissed at the thought of it. At least he wasn't going to be dealing with her and her crew alone. Gaius turned on his omnitool and recieved a couple of messages from his father. He grinned. Some entertainment at least for the last few hours he mused.

Palaven and the Trebian system were so close. That is when the hard work would really begin.


	26. Chapter 26

**Once again a big thank you to all those who reviewed, etc. It is really great to know people like the story! :) Also shout out to Vertin once again for being endlessly patient on drafts and editing. :D**

* * *

Chapter 26

Palaven Lost

"A voice said, Look me in the stars  
And tell me truly, men of earth,  
If all the soul-and-body scars  
Were not too much to pay for birth."  
_A Question,  
Robert Frost_

Max managed to push the ship enough to successfully emerge from the last jump on the outer fringes of the Trebian system. Gaius sat with him, staring intensely out at the bright but distant worlds and the blinding star they were in orbit of. "Let's take this slow and stealthy. Don't want to set off any alarms around here. There is still a number of warships patrolling the system and that is a fight we really don't want to have."

Max nodded before he sent out a message then activated their stealth drive. "I just informed the ships following what we are doing. You still sure on that landing point?"

Gaius grinned. "Oh hell, yeah. Wrap up warm though, Max. You might catch a cold down there." Gaius slapped him on the shoulder before he wandered down to the crew quarters where the rest were getting their things together.

"It is going to take about an hour or so to reach Palaven. Until then, get your gear on, weapons checked and loaded, and for all that is good and glorious, please re-verify your false IDs. We don't need an incident like last time."

He stared pointedly at Marcus and Graxius who both had the decency to look quite sheepish and flush a little. Graxius turned his attention to his armor while Marcus decided to tackle the elephant in the room.

"Hey look. It wasn't like we knew that C-Sec were testing their brand new scanners and database. Half the time they barely look at an ID."

Gaius folded his arms and stared Marcus down. "Marcus, your IDs were for 90-year-old women, both of them. Not just one! You are both incredibly lucky Tib was passing through at the time."

Marcus grinned and rubbed the back of his neck before he joined Graxius in sorting out gear. Gaius picked up his own equipment and made his way to the flight deck.

* * *

The space around Palaven was a nightmare to traverse and a nightmare to see. Wreckage of ships floated and collided into each other, all in orbit of the planet and its moons. Bodies floated past; good people called to serve and ultimately die for their home world. Bits of wreckage still glowed, burning fires still going within spaces retaining atmosphere, offering slight hope that life may still be there to the rescue ships that darted among the dead. Menae had held on, for what meager consolation that would be to the Primarch considering the destruction that was around them. As they passed by the moon, they could see scurrying activity matched by extremely active comm traffic. Menae was in the midst of becoming a mortuary as the recovery ships landed with their mostly gloomy cargo.

They made their slow way to Palaven itself. Gaius held his breath. The planet of his memories had not been like this. Fires burned out of control through city hubs. Cipritine itself was devastated, barely any of its former gleaming glory remained. The shining vibrant city he remembered from his own youth was replaced by fire, smoke and dust. He had expected destruction but even this... this was too much. A thought made its way to the forefront of his mind; for the Cipritine he remembered to exist than this version had to be. Creation built upon such destruction. Like so many things in life, he mused quietly to himself.

"Take a look at that, Gaius."

He turned his head to where Max pointed. A derelict Reaper loomed in the glittering dark, the enemy lying dead among the bodies of its victims.

"That is big," he muttered.

The vast machine was missing some limbs with various hull breaches along its sides. Perhaps a victim of those it attempted to convert or, more likely, it died during the hybrids creation. It's own code that had driven it to uplift in their own way the organic species of the galaxy, had in fact been its own destruction when the crucible fired. Life from death. That was the real cycle, one which the AI his mother had faced could never fully understand.

As they stared at the machine that they had only really seen in history lessons, a light began to flicker. Max immediately opened his comm. He listened intently for a few minutes before he turned back to Gaius.

"It is Mira. Her ship is in orbit waiting to meet with us."

Gaius sniffed. "Send her the co-ordinates for the rendezvous. We can dock for information retrieval. Would be good to get some first hand accounts of the situation planet side. Don't move just yet. I want the guys to see that thing." He pointed out at the slowly rotating Reaper they were near.

He stood up and made his way back to his crew. "Guys, you all really need to see this. It's an actual Reaper."

In small groups, they made their way to the front and viewed in silence the example of what had been, for their own parents, a living nightmare. Gaius leaned against the wall and watched his crew return and huddle in small groups while talking. Marcus, one of the most experienced of the crew, saddled up beside him.

"What do you think, Sidonis?"

"I think... I think we could take 'em."

Marcus grinned. "I was just having that same thought. One on one versus a Reaper? I would bet on one of us every time."

Gaius gave a smirk. "We faced worse. These are tough but until you face something whose spit could dissolve you almost instantly then you haven't faced anything at all." He scratched his head thoughtfully. "That being said, I am more impressed by the resilience of the Council races now then when we learned about this in history class. This is just one Reaper. Imagine the amount that arrived in the initial attack, the husks they created and deployed as well."

He let out a small sigh. "My mother never talked about it. Maybe I was too young or something..."

Marcus folded his arms across his chest. "My dad talked about it with me. The burning fires of the home world. He was on Menae, just a foot soldier with Corinthus. He was deployed a few weeks later to go with the remaining fleet to Earth."  
His eyes dimmed a little at his memories. "My father... he never really got over it. The horrors of war. That sort of thing stays with you."

Gaius squeezed his shoulder. "And if he hadn't... if this hadn't happened then none of us would be here. Think of it that way. Come on. We have colleagues to meet."

Marcus chuckled as Gaius plodded away. "Not friends then?" Marcus shouted after him.

Gaius turned and smiled. "Nobody is friends with Mira Simons."

* * *

The rendezvous took place high over the dark northern pole of Palaven. The two stealth ships engaged in an elaborate dance in the dark, far from the light of the system star. Far below they could see auroras flickering across the pole, lighting up with bright colors the overwhelming dark. If they looked close enough, they could just make out small settlements as tiny points of light in the gloom.

Max piloted the ship carefully as the docking mechanism was located on the underside of each ship. Each pilot made small and precise maneuvers before finally each breathing a sigh of relief at the noise of the docking clamps engaging. The clamps retracted before finally the light went green. They had docked.

The first person Gaius met as he went through was a familiar one. "Hey Tobias."

The similarly grey turian smiled. "It is good to see you again, Gaius."

"And you. Where is your great leader then?"

"Mira is busy with the nav system but she said for you to use her office. We have all the intelligence reports ready for you."

Gaius nodded. "Excellent. Most of the guys are in the back chilling. Feel free to head in."

Tobias smiled. "Thanks, Gaius. I was intending on saying hello."

"Felt like I needed to give you the little push there," said Gaius with a grin before he left.

* * *

Mira's office was not hard to find. The desk was littered with datapads and various maps to his frustration. He was never one for data mining. Normally that was strictly Tiberius's purview but obviously pawning it off on his best friend was out of the question this time around. He settled into the seat and began to read.

A couple of hours passed by quite quickly. He turned off the datapad he had been reading and put it on the top of the pile he had already skimmed through while he stared off into space. He adjusted his shirt as he pondered. Palaven had been decimated. The cities pulverized, the populations without clean air or steady supplies of food and water. But being turian meant that there was very little looting or rioting going on, at least amongst the native population. Most, it seemed, were just living to rebuild. There were a lot of krogan and other species there too, helping in what little ways they could. The central government was being worked to the point of exhaustion attempting to figure out who was alive and who wasn't, attempting to direct recovery efforts while keeping in touch with the Primarch who was so far away. There were a lot of dead to be buried, a lot of grief to let out. It would be a long time before the Hierarchy was okay again.

"It doesn't paint a pretty picture but they will recover. They always recover."

The owner of the velvety smooth voice emerged from the shadows. Mira Simons never seemed to change. She was still a stunning example of a hybrid female, all soft curves and delicate plated features. Gaius got up from the chair and began to gather up some of the unread datapads.

Mira sauntered up to him, her hips swaying in their usually effective seductive way.

"I am glad to see you are well, Gaius. Mondala rats like us need to stick together, you know. So few of us remain that remember the place... for what it really was anyway."

"Hello Mira. Can't say I feel the same way about you. The reports are intricate. Good job."

"You know me, always good on the details." She placed her hand on his shoulder and Gaius promptly removed it carefully.

"Don't mistake me for a friend, Mira. We are not friends. About these reports..."

Mira moved lithely in front of him and began to run her hands down his chest as she moved in closer. Gaius pushed her back out of his personal space. "Work can wait I think," she mused.

He stared at her coldly.

"I just want to offer some comfort. There is nothing wrong in taking some pleasure in each other, Gaius. We are all under so much pressure," she said softly, ignoring the previous push and moving back to touching distance.

"Please, spare me your concern. I am sure there are others here in more pressing need," he snapped.

"Oh, sweetie..," she purred as her hands continued grazing down his shirt front, along his waist to settle on his hips. "Why do you deny yourself simple physical release? I am sure it is not healthy to be celibate for as long as you have. What is it... ten years now? Amata would not have wanted you to..."

Gaius caught her hands and began to squeeze hard, feeling the plates snap out-of-place under the intense pressure. Mira grimaced and bit her lower lip to keep from crying out.

"I don't need advice from you on any aspect of my life and I would really appreciate it if you kept your comments, and your wandering hands, to yourself."

He let go and Mira immediately drew back her hands while she scowled at him. Gaius only gave a slight smile. "You can glower all you want because I don't care about your opinions, Mira. I would rather stick my cock in a vat of acid and feel it burn off than accept your kind offer. I remember Emilie Kynes. I remember the argument you had with my pregnant wife at Kynes's memorial. Do us both a favor and let us get on with the job at hand. You should be focused on our mission. If you can't then there are plenty of virile men outside that door who can please you, I am sure."

Mira stood back and carefully adjusted her suit, steadfastly avoiding his cold gaze.

"She really did a number on you, didn't she. I never understood the attraction. That little mouse..," she huffed out.

Gaius stepped in close. "You need to stop talking before I do something that I am as sure as hell not going to regret. But you might," he snarled.

Mira stared at him, pale green eyes glimmering in the dimmed lights. "I will get on with my job then... sir."

She coughed then straightened herself into a proper military posture. "I have no reason to believe that we can't mingle with the population; with only minor work on false personal details being required. Most of the Hierarchy databases are down and it is looking increasingly unlikely that they will be working again anytime soon. Security forces are less concerned with unidentified individuals then with enforcing a curfew. I don't believe anything more than a quick debrief is necessary for any person going to be in contact with the civilian population."

"The Aegrus and the cultists?"

"No news yet. Only two cargo ships have arrived since we have been stationed here. We are intercepting every communication in this system and so far, nothing suspicious."

"What about activity planet side? Anything out of the ordinary?"

"Nothing if you take into consideration the situation on Palaven."

"Hmm. Thanks. I will need full access to the intercept programs you are using. Get those to me as fast as you can. I am going to use your office for a few more hours. That is all, Simons."

Mira nodded coldly, her arms folded across her chest. Just before she left the room, she turned to Gaius. "How is Tiberius?"

"How about you ask him that yourself?" he responded without looking up from a datapad he picked up.

She sashayed her way out with a sly smirk on her face as Gaius once more took his seat and poured over the collected intelligence data.

* * *

Max carefully undocked the ship, with as much attention being given as when they had first docked. Mira and her crew would stay in orbit while Gaius and his unruly lot were landing. After carefully reviewing the data, Gaius believed getting feet on the ground was still the best option. The two other ships would remain in orbit with Mira until needed. He had long ago determined the best place to be undetected was to land in the frozen northern wastes.

As they descended, Max turned to him with slight concern on his face. "Are you really sure about this? This place isn't exactly looking like a comfortable spot for landing."

Gaius grinned. "Don't worry about it. I spent a lot of time up here as a kid. This is the best place to hide a ship, as long as the clans don't spot it. You need to aim for that snow storm over there."

"Did... did you just tell me to aim for a blizzard?"

"Yep."

"If I didn't think you were crazy before I sure as hell know it for certain now."

Gaius laughed. "Oh please. You are the best pilot we have! Think of it as a challenge."

"I don't need the challenge right now," Max muttered as the ship drifted into the atmosphere. The fire of re-entry soon disappeared into the thick clouds of the storm as they descended. Max relied more on the sensors and computers then on his own sight as they went down. Gaius held on as the ship rattled and groaned under the buffeting winds. Suddenly they could just about see as they breached the cloud cover. Snow soon covered the little ship as Max struggled to keep it steady, just missing a mountain face by mere inches in the initial confusion. Soon they were skimming low through glacier filled valleys with jagged mountain tops breaking up the white vistas as they continued to battle the storm and the snow. Finally Gaius pointed to a small flattened area within the mountain range.

"Just there. Land there."

Max once again engaged in a fight with the ship before after a few scares, finally landed it. Max let out a sigh of relief and switched off the main flight engine. The two hybrids looked at each other as the ship creaked and then slumped forward. They looked out the main view to see the ice had cracked and sunk a little under the ship's weight.

"This is really the best place to land?" asked Max thoughtfully.

Gaius shrugged. "Who knows. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Max's left eye twitched as he stared daggers at the grinning Gaius. "I really hate you sometimes."

"Only sometimes? I hope you haven't told Locasa that. She might get a bit jealous."

Max just shook his head in despair at him before starting to lock down the ship's navigation.

* * *

Gaius was just heading down to the main crew quarters when there came a tap on the outer hull doors. He stopped dead before he slowly walked to the door release. Another knock came, this time more insistent. Gaius activated the outer cameras only to reveal, in the haze of the snow-storm and encompassing dark, two figures wrapped up with rifles on their backs. Marcus wandered up behind him. Gaius pointed at the screen then through hand signals indicated to the hybrid to get ready for hostiles. He took out his handgun while Marcus knelt and pointed his assault rifle at the door. Gaius hit the button then took position with his weapon at the ready.

The door opened with flurries of snowflakes pouring into the hold with the cold harsh wind. The light from the ship lit up the two well-covered figures who entered, rifles still on their backs. For a few minutes there was a stalemate while the two strangers with thick masks assessed Marcus and Gaius but did not reach for their weapons.

One of the pair reached up and began to unwrap the thick material from their head. Once unwrapped, the turian threw the fabric around his neck before removing the face mask. Piercing blue eyes that matched slate grey plates coupled with the blue Vakarian marks on his face announced who he was long before he ever said a name. Gaius lowered his weapon with a slight grin on his face. He knew this man and that face well from his childhood.

"Hello there. We had been sent word that you were all to arrive but to be honest, I had expected you to go further south. Did not really think you would get this close to the homestead. An accident or did you find your way back here?"

"How did you know we were arrriving? Hell, how did you even find us here so quickly?"

The turian smiled. "Avitus sent word through one of our more well-placed clan members. He relayed the message on up to us. How we found you... now that was an accident. We were hunting in a cave just two metres up on the mountain face. It is hard not to notice a ship nearly crashing here. Thought we would take a chance and say hello."

Gaius let out a little laugh. The turian stepped closer to Gaius who waved his hand at Marcus to ease off. He looked back to the turian who was assessing his face.

"My brother was right. I recognised that you are one of my family the moment I saw you. You have the look of our late honoured father, a trait that you will find is very positive. I am Kato Vakarian."

The turian extended his hand in a very human style handshake which Gaius accepted. Kato grinned, mandibles spreading wide.

"Welcome, child. As you can see, the north puts on quite a show when its people return. The mountains know you have come home."

Kato turned to the other figure who had now removed their own head cover to reveal a younger turian female of the same colourings and family mark. "This is my youngest daughter, Eisa." The female studied the two hybrids in front of her curiously before she remembered her manners and nodded politely at them. Kato gave his child a little wink before he turned his attention to the two males.

"Well, I think we would have time for a hot drink before we get you all back through the snow. I hope you have all packed for the weather," he said before he pushed past to find the mess hall. Gaius turned to Eisa who just smiled and shrugged. Gaius grinned. If Kato was involved then things were going to be fun. He bit back on a tug of his heart as he thought of Avitus far away but keeping an eye on them, on him. Marcus went to chat to the young Eisa while Gaius sauntered off in pursuit of his grand-uncle.

* * *

Victus woke up with a splitting headache and a very parched mouth. He very slowly sat up in his bed as the room continued to spin with his tongue half hanging out. His stomach rolled. The turian grimaced at the wave of sickness that passed over him. Tiberius had been a very bad influence on him indeed. The dinner with Miranda and Atilius had not helped with his mood but he could not afford any excuses. He had done this to himself. He painfully got up.

A quick glance at himself revealed he had slept naked and when he finally managed to slowly pad his way to the living area, he discovered his clothes scattered on almost every piece of furniture that lay in the most direct route from the front door to his bedroom. He continued a very hesitant path to the small food preparation area that was on the far side of the room from where he started. He had just reached the water dispenser when the front door slid open. Victus froze and turned around to the sound of Miranda's voice. She was staring intently at a datapad and hadn't noticed his complete lack of clothes.

"Good morning, Primarch. I have those reports you..."

Miranda trailed off as she stared at him. Victus's mandibles flickered wildly and he awkwardly reached for the glass of water he had dispensed. He gulped some of it down before his brain finally fried under the weight of the headache and now Miranda's shocked gaze. He began the even more awkward and painfully slow journey back to the bedroom.

"Forgive me. I might just have to go to the bedroom for a moment."

Miranda just stared at him, her eyes roaming over every plate and muscle. Suddenly her brain kicked into gear.

"Primarch, I must apologise. I didn't knock or even..," She trailed off again, other parts of her brain focusing on areas of Victus that she probably shouldn't. He turned to see her gaze decidedly at his lower regions. She was flushed bright red. As he watched, she jumped a little as if her brain suddenly decided that this was inappropriate. She quickly averted her gaze from him altogether.

"As I was saying, forgive my rudeness. My intrusion into your rooms is unforgivable."

"It is all right, Miri. I asked you to come here and I have always allowed you to have unfettered access to my chambers. You couldn't do your job if I had to answer the door to you every time you needed to see me," he croaked out. "Please forgive me and my current state of, ahem, undress. Tiberius and I may have overindulged on brandy in the canteen last night. He is lying comatose in the med bay, I believe. Apparently I felt the need to strip off as I made my way to my bedroom."

The back of her head moved as she tilted it slightly. He was fascinated, even in his current state, at the way the hair shimmered and moved as if it had life of its own. Victus reached out and touched the hair softly. He felt her stiffen under his touch and pulled back.

"Sorry... sorry, I just... I have always been fascinated by this part of human anatomy."

Miranda turned around, her face still quite red. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her head. Victus slowly ran his fingers through the fine hairs. "It is so soft... " he murmured. His gaze landed on Miranda whose eyes met his. They stayed locked like that for a few moments, his hand slowly gripping and un-gripping her hair with their eyes steady on each other. The door opened.

"Wow. You might need some pants, Adrien," said Atilius with a grin.

Victus yanked his hand back out of Miranda's hair and ended up pulling some strands with it. She yelped with the sudden pain.

"I... I am so sorry!" he said as he reached out to try to repair the damage.

"It is fine, Primarch. It didn't hurt that much. It was just a shock."

Atilius watched the exchange with some interest. "Victus..."

The Primarch turned to Atilius. "Yes?"

"You still need pants."

"Ah. Give me a moment." He scurried off to the safety of his bedroom. He sat quietly on the bed, letting the waves of sickness and embarrassment wash over him. He glanced at his hand and realised that he had managed to trap quite a few strands of Miranda's hair in his talons. He slowly picked them out and held them carefully. They were soft and smelled like her. He placed them on the bedside locker while he went to get some clothes.

Finally dressed, he retrieved the fine strands and headed back out.

"Looking like your old self again. I like this version better than the pants-less style you were exploring earlier."said Atilius dryly.

"Very funny," Victus responded. He looked cautiously at Miranda who was deeply absorbed in a datapad. He approached her.

"Miri..."

She looked up at him, the red tinge still on her cheeks but she was covering her earlier shock well. "Yes, Primarch?"

"I believe these are yours. Please forgive me for..."

Miranda smiled and looked at the strands. "Thanks but normally we just dispose of those."

"What? I mean these were part of your head. Surely they can be reattached somehow..."

"It is fine really. They grow back and we have so many that those few would be not noticeable overall. But thank you for the kind thought."

She closed his hand over the strands and returned to her reading. He drew back his hand carefully. Atilius wandered up and dropped down into the spare sofa.

"So out with it. You asked us here for this meeting yesterday, you turn up naked (very amusing by the way) and now are worried over some fur that you accidentally yanked out of Miss Lawson's head. How about we get down to business?"

Victus dropped the strands down into a bowl on the coffee table before he took a seat.

"We need to figure out what we are going to tell the other fleets..."

* * *

Tiberius woke up with his head quite sore. He groggily opened his eyes and took a look around. First thing that struck him; he was upside down. After he rolled onto his belly and managed to not dry heave his stomach out of his body, he took another more accurate look. He was in the medical bay.

"Look who finally woke up."

He squinted at Garrus who hovered over him.

"How are you feeling?"

Tiberius answered with a groan, his throat not allowing any other recognisable sounds out.

"That's a good start," said Garrus with a grin. "Do you remember anything about last night?"

The hybrid shook his head.

"So you don't remember stumbling in here and demanding that I let you sleep with your head on Shepard's chest because, and I quote here, 'her rack is awesome.' I will grant you that one but, heh, that is my pillow. Most definitely not yours."

Tiberius buried his head in his hands and let out another groan.

"Come on, Tib. Let's get you sitting up."

Garrus helped him upright and dragged him into a sitting position. His body and mind howled in protest but he quickly settled back against the headrest. Garrus brought him over some water and a couple of pills.

"Mikis said to give you this when you finally woke up."

Tib gave a half-smile then knocked back the pills and water. He hummed with pleasure as the cool water cascaded down into his stomach.

"Good night then?" said Garrus with a smile.

Tiberius nodded.

"I am glad. You and Victus needed to unwind. Nothing does that like that brandy. I found the two empty bottles outside. How much do you remember?"

"I was pouring the fourth glass then poof! My memories are all gone," he half sputtered out.

"Ah. There was a lot more liquid than four glasses in those bottles."

Tiberius hummed. Garrus refilled the cup and placed it near him.

"Get some rest and let the pills work. I am just going back to Shepard."

Tiberius nodded and gave his thanks through a series of complicated hand gestures that made Garrus chuckle to himself.

* * *

Garrus took his place next to the sleeping Shepard. She was still unconscious to his dismay but he put up a brave front. After Tiberius's quite amusing entrance and after eventually convincing him that the other bed looked far more comfortable than Shepard's chest, he had spent hours just idly playing with her hand and fingers or looking at the continuous scan of his son.

The baby was still weak but as he watched, he began to see things he never thought his child capable of doing at this stage in his developement. The baby fussed and mewed at prodding by the nanites; he made silly little faces in his strange sleep and sometimes chewed on fingers belonging to the undamaged arm.

He also discovered something that pulled so hard on his heart that it felt like it was going to explode in his chest.

He had taken to speaking close to Shepard's belly, telling the infant of how he was going to show him the wonders of the galaxy once he was older. To Shepard's endless amusement, he had told old turian stories of heroic battles and dashing heroes while he had one side of his head pressed against her stomach.

He had pushed the bed he had been lying on away from Shepard's and dragged a spare seat down to a spot beside where Shepard's abdomen was only partly covered by the scanners. He had just been talking and muttering some words of comfort to her abdomen when the scanner went off; the infant's heartbeat had gone faster. Garrus jumped up in fear but nothing seemed too amiss.  
He let out a couple of loud swearwords and the beeps went again. He stilled then he carefully spoke once more. This time his voice was louder as he recited a passage of turian poetry he remembered from his training days. The baby's mouth tilted in a slight smile on the projecting image as his son heard his father's voice and his heartbeat went that bit faster. His son knew him. Garrus had to take a moment to himself to allow that realisation to sink in. He was going to be a father.

"Garrus?" Shepard's sleepy voice roused him from his reverie.

"Heeey. How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Sore..."

Garrus gently helped her lift her head a little by propping another pillow under it.

"What is going on?"

"You had surgery. The baby is fine."

Shepard smiled sleepily. "This is great news."

"You are on bed rest until they can confirm everything is settled."

She lazily reached out and grasped his hand tightly. "I can do that. Feel so tired. Think I might sleep for a little while longer."

Garrus kissed her temple.

"Garrus?"

"Yeah?"

"I am sorry. I should have talked to you sooner about your dad and Palaven."

Garrus hummed. "I am sorry too. I shouldn't have over reacted. It wasn't as bad as I let it become. You don't... you don't think that Perdita and me..."

Shepard gave a small chuckle and patted his cheek. "No. I trust you. Just was a lot to deal with right then. I am so damn sleepy."

Garrus nuzzled close to her. "Then sleep. I am here to keep an eye on things, to keep you both safe."

Shepard dozed back off with her hand firmly wrapped in Garrus's as the turian sat with his chin resting on the bed watching as she slept peacefully.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks again for all the reviews and those who took the time to review! It means a lot guys and thanks so very much. Also big shout out to Vertin once again for being the sense checker and nit picker! :) **

* * *

Chapter 27

Of the Tiber

"No man is an island,  
Entire of itself.  
Each is a piece of the continent,  
A part of the main.  
If a clod be washed away by the sea,  
Europe is the less.  
As well as if a promontory were.  
As well as if a manor of thine own  
Or of thine friend's were.  
Each man's death diminishes me,  
For I am involved in mankind.  
Therefore, send not to know  
For whom the bell tolls,  
It tolls for thee."  
_No Man Is An Island,  
John Donne_

Jakus huffed out a breath that fogged up his EVA suit helmet momentarily before it disappeared. He and Karas stood on the Charon relay, gazing up at the dormant element zero core. Across the vast device, other groups of engineers were busy assessing and repairing what structures had shorted out after the Crucible fired. Tristan was already fully interfaced with the computing systems and currently engrossed in phasing out particularly rogue coding elements within the programs. The elements in question being anything Reaper related while simultaneously constructing newer and safer code to replace that which was deleted. Tristan had been silent since he began the process, a little over ten hours ago.

"Can we generate enough power with the engine to re-ignite this thing?" Karas's voice came across the comm system, it's flanging distorted by her helmet communicator into a strange static.

Jakus stared up at the core. "I think if we push it enough. Hell, it is not like we have a damn choice in the matter."

"What is the word from Sidonis on when we can attempt it?"

"Once this bloody conference is over. Spirits, I hate politicians and now my girl is full of them."

"That sounds so wrong..."

Jakus's answering laugh came through the comm system loud and clear.

* * *

"Miss Lawson!"

Miranda turned around to see one of the Ad Astra crew running to her.

"Yes?"

The turian gave a wide grin. "I don't believe I have had the privilege of meeting you yet. My name is Tiberius." The hybrid extended his hand and Miranda politely shook it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I understand that you and the Primarch had a bit too much to drink last night."

"Hahaha! You could say that." Tiberius rubbed the back of his neck. "Would you do me the honour of having some food with me? I am absolutely starved and I am hoping to not have to eat alone. My usual dinner buddy is off trying not to murder everybody... that is my hope at least."

Miranda smiled.

"I was just on my way to have some lunch myself. It would be good to get something before the meetings start. You may join me if you like. It will be quite the conference from what I can tell."

She started walking to the canteen with Tiberius keeping in easy step with her.

"So I have heard. What does the Primarch intend to tell the other races?"

"Practically everything to my obvious shock and somewhat displeasure. I think it would be wiser to hold some items back but..."

"But what?"

"The Primarch's previous experience with holding back information cost him a lot. It cost him his son. He has decided that he will not take that risk again. Coupled with the sacrifices every species has had to make to defeat the Reapers, Victus has come to believe that total disclosure would be the best option. Atilius had more success then I at persuading him to withhold certain items."

"Heh. Well, he shouldn't be too worried as he currently has no more sons to sacrifice..."

Miranda gave the hybrid a steely glare.

"He has his entire people depending on him to make the right decisions for the direction of the Hierarchy. That is a tremendous responsibility."

Tiberius stared back with a strange smile on his face. "I bet it is." He seemed to wake up out of whatever daze he was in and said, "Well, it is a good thing he has you and others to help him with that endeavour."

"I would not be so sure about that. There is only so much anyone can do in politics, especially if the other parties are belligerent over anything."

Tiberius grinned. "I'd imagine you would be more so."

Miranda gave a slight smile. "I am afraid that is a trade secret, Mr..."

"Tiberius is perfectly fine."

She gave him a steady gaze. "All right. If that is what you want."

"If it wasn't, I wouldn't have introduced myself as Tiberius."

"Forgive me. It has been a busy few days."

Tiberius opened the door to the canteen. "Well, let us get some food then and talk about things other than work. It will do us both the world of good."

They spent some easy time together, eating and musing over the situation at hand. Tiberius eventually left the canteen after spending a pleasant couple of hours with Miranda who was herself heading to the meeting. The chat had only served to harden his resolve over something he had been mulling in his mind for a long time. He tapped out a quick message to Sidonis before he made his way to the captain's office.

* * *

Victus was nearly bored to tears, if turians could cry that is. The elcor representative had taken nearly four hours to essentially say that they were concerned. The hanar had almost been as bad, following as close as they had on the heels of the slow speaking elcor. Sparatus to the right of him had almost nodded off during the two long winded speeches; only awaking when he was viscously prodded by Victus when he began to lightly snore. Tevos, as the asari representative, did what they always did. The damn asari were sitting on the fence again. He admired their political mechanisations but sometimes he really couldn't stand their neutrality on practically everything.

The salarian councillor, Valern, took the podium.

"The Salarian Union must concur with the previous esteemed speakers. This new phenomena must be further researched. To allow either the Alliance or the Hierarchy to proceed alone on this issue could have disastrous consequences for galactic stability, especially now. Especially after we have all survived so much only to be faced with this new crisis. From what has been laid out to us, it is not clear if these creatures are a ploy, a last chance for the Reapers to succeed in their goal. It is clear however from the data given that they are creatures of tremendous power and potential, the Crucible having made design choices for strength, speed and intelligence. They could fundamentally shift power detrimentally to one side or the other while we have always strived for equality. Take even this ship! It is itself impressive and its technology outstrips in some areas even our own still in the early stages of development. How did they achieve this if, as they say, they were not within or have direct connections to Council space? How have they come so far? We cannot just assume they are here to be... helpful."

Valern paused for a moment before proceeding into the rest of his speech. "We request greater access to specimens for research purposes. Our laboratories are already eager to begin mapping and..."

Victus put up his hand and interrupted the councillor who seemed quite offended by it.

"I have just got to stop you there. They are children, Valern. They are not 'specimens' for your experiments. They are not going to Sur'Kesh to disappear into your biological catalogues."

Victus took a glance around the room at the delegates. He stopped when he reached the human contingent. Hackett and another human he could not quite place stared at him, a smirk on the Admiral's face.

Victus nearly snarled. "Let me make this clear..."

He stared intently at Hackett who returned the glare.

"...there will be no _hidden_ investigations into the hybrids. Any research must be in the open with their parents deciding whether or not to participate, what experiments are acceptable to them or not. We are not damn savages."

Victus's gaze flickered to Valern. "We all know about the salarian predisposition to collecting organisms for study. The Hierarchy will not look kindly on the Union doing the same with these hybrids."

He indicated to the councillor to continue with a wave of his hand, leaving Valern gaping on the podium. The salarian finished up the remainder of his speech quickly before leaving the room, obviously rushing to communicate to the Dalatrass. Victus rubbed his forehead and let out a big sigh as the volus took centre stage.

He glanced to his right as he felt a pressure on his arm. Miranda had come to his side and had placed her hand on his arm. She handed him a datapad, gave a reassuring squeeze to his arm along with a smile before she returned to her seat against the wall alongside the other aides. He watched her go before Sparatus returned the earlier favour and prodded him in the side. He snapped his attention back to the volus. Spirits, he hated politics.

* * *

Avitus sat in one of the adjoining suites, watching the conference taking place by vid. He was never one for the political arena but he did know how to use them to his advantage. Victus was holding up quite well although he imagined Atilius and the human, Lawson, were most likely responsible for this new prowess he displayed. Or perhaps he had underestimated how far Victus had come over the years. The Adrien Victus he knew from his younger days would not have handled this rabble of chattering bare-faces half as well.

His omnitool went off and without taking his eyes off the screen, he activated the message. He glanced down then paused. A smile crept across his face. It was from Sol. She had gone to visit the bed-bound Shepard and to harass her brother. Apparently she had succeeded in one task she had set herself. Sol had sent a photo, a picture of the smiling but exhausted looking Commander. Well one good thing anyway, he mused. Another message arrived just as he was closing the last. Again from Sol and again a photo. This time it was an image of his grandson from the scanner in place over Shepard. And even better news, he thought. The sound of the door sliding open distracted him from his reverie. His gaze focused on Atilius who took a seat next to him.

"How are you, Avitus?"

"Adequate. And you, Marcus?"

"You know me, always stumbling on."

Avitus smiled. "I see your coaching with Adrien has worked wonders."

"Oh that was not me... well, not all me anyway. I just gave pointers on proper political terminology and speech. The young Miss Lawson is the one you should be congratulating. Her political acumen is exceptional, despite her claims to the contrary."

"An asset to him in times like these. Although he is doing far better then even he thought he would."

"Indeed."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to a particularly boring diatribe by the volus representative on the potential misuse of this new hybrid phenomena.

"I need you to look into something for me," muttered Atilius under his breath.

Avitus stared at the volus on screen.

"Details?" he whispered back.

"I have been watching the quarian delegation. They seem... uneasy."

"No more then anyone else. There must be something else that has sparked your interest in this."

Atilius leaned over and whispered into Avitus's ear canal. "There have been some disappearances. A number of turian and human females have vanished, including a young turian who is the daughter of a old military friend of mine. All either had confirmed pregnancies or suspected."

Avitus nodded. "And?"

"And they were all approached by a quarian, at one point or another, following their initial medical appointment."

"Hmm."

Atilius sat back into his chair properly and turned his gaze back to the volus who was still ranting on. "The delegation and their behaviour has merely served to heighten my concerns. I would rather not be blind sided on things, especially with what little Captain Sidonis has divulged to us about Rannoch. Victus has decided to sit on that information for the moment after a little persuasion from myself."

Avitus hummed and took some time to mull things over in his mind before he whispered his reply.

"I will see what I can dig up."

The General smiled. "I knew I could count on you."

"I am not doing it for you, Marcus," muttered Avitus as he stared down at the image of his grandchild still open on his omnitool. He closed it then leaned back and watched the rest of the conference in the good company of Atilius.

* * *

"So wait. Let me get this straight, your dad and General Atilius went through basic together?"

Sol gave a toothy grin. "Yep. We have some old photos of them from back then, including one of Dad kicking a certain Primarch's ass in a shooting contest!"

Shepard had finally been allowed some movement within the confines of the bed. She sat up, helpfully propped up by pillows. She was feeling an awful lot better, partially helped by the news that the nanites were doing a fantastic job healing the child within her. Still, she braced herself as the wave of laughter hit.

"Wow. Victus getting beaten by a Vakarian. I guess that is where Garrus gets it from."

The turian in question merely huffed as a response from where he had set up a small table. He was deeply engrossed in changing the mods on his rifle.

"Oh definitely. Those two are a lot more alike than one of them in particular wishes to believe."

"I can still hear, Sol."

"Ah but can you comprehend?"

Solana laughed and dodged the dirty rag that Garrus flung at her.

"Such poor aim. Dad would be ashamed."

"It would be Mom's opinion I would most worried about."

A silence fell between the siblings.

"Your mother must have been a great woman," said Shepard.

"She was. Good and kind. Always there for us."

Garrus growled, "More than Dad, that is for sure."

Sol gave him a chastising look. "Just shut up for once, Garrus. You two butt heads more than krogan. You are so quick to forget how he helped you out with Fedorian, how he pushed him to give you a task force, how he helped you in Omeg..."

Sol quickly shut up and looked away.

"Helped me on Omega? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing. I should be going anyway."

She got up to leave. "I'm glad you are okay, Shepard. My nephew too. Don't worry. Dad will take care of everything."

"No, he won't because I will be doing that. And you are going to tell me what you know, Sol!"

His sister dodged him easily and was nearly ran head-first into Perdita Marius who was entering the med bay.

"Whoa! Sorry!"

Perdita merely shrugged and stepped aside to let Sol past. "See you later, brother," laughed Sol before she disappeared, leaving an angry Garrus with Perdita in his vision.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" he snarled, a deep hum vibrating just under the low timbre of his voice. Perdita merely glanced over at Shepard who seemed more amused by her presence then concerned. Eventually Shepard just lay back down and picked up a datapad nonchalantly.

"I asked you a question. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing. I had heard that Shepard was ill, along with that... infant."

Garrus's head tilted to the side. "Who told you?"

"Your father made it abundantly clear last night."

"Heh. I thought you were supposed to leave..."

Perdita interrupted him, "I am. Spirits, I am. If your father asks then I am going. The shuttle is leaving in an hour."

"Perdita... are you frightened of my father?"

The turian female said nothing and instead stared over his cowl at the scanner over Shepard's abdomen. He realised what she was looking at.

"Outside, now." he snarled. He caught her by her upper arm and directed out the door. He moved her to a point within full view of the med bay windows.

"Why are you here?"

"Like I said, I came to see how you are doing? And to apologise."

Garrus scoffed. "You apologise? When did you even learn the word? You certainly haven't quite figured out what 'no' means."

That riled Perdita. "You certainly didn't remember it as we progressed! Admit it. Part of you wanted it. You are not so far removed from me as you like to think."

"Oh please, Marius. Nothing is going to happen between us."

She tilted her head to look at him.

"It would have if Shepard hadn't turned up. Or are you going to deny that too?"

Garrus snorted. "Your delusions are really wearing thin. About my father..."

She stiffened, all the fight gone. "Don't worry. I am going. Your father has won. You can tell him that."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Perdita shook her head before folding her arms over her chest. "Why don't you ask him? Or even Sol? Your sister has always been closer to your father then you have."

"How do you know that?"

Perdita laughed, "You really don't know anything. It is actually quite amusing."

Her eyes flickered over to where Shepard lay relaxing with Locasa fussing over the scanner.

"Good luck with that... thing she is carrying."

As she strolled away, Garrus shouted after her departing form, "Please don't ever come back."

* * *

Gaius sat in the small mess of the ship watching Kato flit around the kitchenette. His daughter, Eisa, had gone on a small tour of the ship with Marcus. Kato was seemingly determined to make Gaius sit and have a drink with him.

"So... tell me more about yourself? My brother only gave the bare minimum. Can't be too careful when using the Hierarchy communication routes. They love to spy on us," said Kato with a grin as he took a seat across from Gaius.

"Nothing much to tell really."

"I don't believe that. We are all very interesting people in the Vakarian family."

"Hahahaha! I stopped being a Vakarian a long time ago. There is not much I can say right now. Avitus can fill you in when he arrives."

Kato nearly jumped out of his seat. "The relays are working again?"

"The best engineers I know are working on it. I'd say under a month before they get here."

"Good. We need everyone home so we can start the proper reconstruction."

"I noticed that there is little to no damage up this way from what I saw in orbit."

Kato grinned. "You don't come to the north and leave if you are intent on killing innocents. We are protected and have extended that protection to all who made their way here. We kept the lines of communication open, broadcast information on how to reach us here and posted some of our best at the border to help people travel to us. There are a lot of strays up here at the moment."

"Turians from the south?"

"Yep. A lot of them too. The bordering territories civilians reached us first obviously. We have made room in the homesteads and have taken in any who came to us. We have even gotten a few temporary villages up and running."

"How are your supplies? That would be a lot of extra mouths to feed..."

"Oh, they are quite good. We have stockpiles of food in the stores. We haven't even made a dent yet. One of the clans, the Latros, have decided to devote themselves to running caravans with supplies down to a temporary distribution centre we set up on the lower slopes. It is getting there. Slow but steady."

He put his cup back on to the table.

"Well, if you won't tell me about yourself then tell me where you and your team need to go?"

"We hope to hit Cipritine first and see what we can do."

"What is your intention?"

"Get communications going properly; see if we can't get weapons, ammo and other essentials. We brought some of our own but it would be better if we could pick up some heavy duty stuff."

"Spirits, you sound like you are preparing for a war."

Gaius raised a browplate. "I suppose we are really."

Kato stared at him for a moment. "All right. We can get you out of the mountains, even loan you some of our vehicles to get you to the capital. I'll even keep an eye on your fine ship here while you are gone."

Gaius laughed. "Thanks. You know, I never pegged you to be so trusting."

"Ha! If Avitus thinks you are genuine then it usually means you are."

Kato knocked back his drink then stood up, slapping the table for good measure as he rose to his feet.

"Let's get this show moving. Get your boys suited up. Time waits for no turian unfortunately."

* * *

Victus and Miranda stood with Tevos and a few other asari in the main elevator. Miranda was deeply engrossed in a datapad while the Primarch was yawning. Tevos smirked at him.

"Tired, Primarch? I always heard that the great Adrien Victus didn't rest."

He smiled. "Not quite true I am afraid. I am a mortal being too."

A yawn came unbidden again, causing him to completely miss Tevos's blatant scan of his body. The yawn passed by and he scrunched up his nose as he rubbed his eyes.

The elevator pinged at the asari's floor. Tevos placed a hand on Victus's arm as she left. "Have a good night, Primarch. I look forward to meeting you tomorrow."

He nodded and smiled politely as the asari took their leave. Victus and Miranda were alone. He noticed a slight shaking in Miri as she held back a chuckle.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing, Primarch."

"Miri..."

She looked up at him with a smile stretched across her face. "You are so clueless."

"What?"

"Tevos was flirting with you."

He look perplexed before it seemed the realisation dawned on him.

"Oh... that kind of makes sense of things now."

"Things, Primarch?"

"Oh nothing... I have never been with a female of another species actually."

Miranda's blue eyes still followed him. "Oh really?"

"Ahem, yes, well I have been busy within the Hierarchy. I married quite young. Never felt the same attraction to other species as say, Atilius, for example," he stuttered out nervously.

"Oh."

He flickered his gaze over to her. She had turned away from him and was once more focused on the datapad.

"And you? If it is not too rude of me to ask but have you ever been with anyone outside of your species?"

"No."

"Oh."

They stood in silence as the elevator continued its descent. Her scent was everywhere and was starting to stir things in him that he really didn't want moving. The sooner this damn elevator reached its destination the better.

The elevator stopped again to his frustration. It pinged open to allow a pair of elcor delegates onto the lift. It was going to be a tight squeeze. Miranda was forced to stand directly in front of Victus and ended up pushed back almost flush against him. The lift started again. The elcor had positioned themselves facing the exit and were talking in their usual slowly meandering way to each other, contently ignoring the two prior occupants in the back. Victus started to get quite agitated. Miranda's body was far too close for comfort, her scent filling his nostrils while her rear that he had found himself admiring furtively on more than one occasion was pressed against his groin plates. This was going to end badly if he didn't do something.

He tried everything he could think of; naked krogan; Atilius in lingerie; and even his own parents involved in a moment of their own. Normally all of those would work but they were powerless against each subtle shift of Miranda's body that rubbed off his own. He even resorted to physical means; pinching and pulling at plates but even pain could not hold out against her scent and the softness that pressed against him. Finally, to his complete mortification, his plates shifted and his arousal sprang free to press itself against the fabric of his trousers and Miranda's lower back.

He burned cyan with shame, tried to back himself as far away as possible and turn so as not to alert her but it was too late. Miranda stiffened noticeably, ceasing her almost endless shuffling from one foot to the other. This could not get any worse, thought Victus. She looked over her shoulder at him. Her gaze seemed to soften as she must have seen the pure shame on his face. "I am so sorry... I tried...," he whispered before words failed him. He had to look away from her. Miranda turned around fully to face him. He looked back wide eyed as he felt her hand timidly touch his face. She bit her bottom lip as she slowly ran her hand down his neck, over his cowl and chest with her blue eyes scanning over him before they came to rest on what had caused the whole damn problem. They both ended up staring down in silence before she inquisitively touched him with her soft hand. He bit back a hiss of pleasure as she looked back up at him; eyes wide and darkened with her face flushing prettily and her hand roaming in gentle circles on top of the bulge that strained the front of his pants. The two elcor were completely unaware of what was transpiring behind them, so deeply were they engrossed in their own conversation. Victus tentatively reached out himself and touched her waist while one hand ran down the curve of her neck.

Suddenly the lift stopped. Miranda jumped and quickly turned back around, shielding Victus. They said their polite goodbyes to the elcor and once again they were alone. Miranda stepped away to the elevator keypad and checked it over. Victus carefully adjusted himself as best he could, for fear of another entering the elevator and seeing the Primarch in such as state. He looked up to see Miranda looking at him.

"I... I must apologise, Miri."

"Why?"

"I never meant... hell, I am too damn old now to be telling half truths and hiding things like a teenager. I like you... in that way."

He stopped for a moment before quickly adding, "And as a person too! Not just as..."

He trailed off. Miranda looked down at her feet, trying to hide a slight smile and holding in a chuckle. Victus became quite morose, his internal monologue letting him know how much of an old fool he was to think that she could ever feel something like that for him. She had obviously responded in the heat of the moment. They had all been under a lot of pressure.

" I never intended...spirits, this could not be any more awkward. If this makes things uncomfortable for you then I can..."

She looked up at him, her fingers of her right hand tapping gently on her mouth. He stopped talking as she walked slowly to him. She got close, ran her hands up onto his cowl and pressed herself against him. Words again failed him but she at least knew what she was doing. She ran her left hand up to the back of his head and pulled it down to meet hers. His mouthplates were crushed against her soft malleable lips. Victus groaned as her small tongue slipped into his mouth. He had always been a quick study. He soon matched her movements and intensity as the impromptu lesson jumped ahead several paces. His arms wrapped themselves around her while her hands played and scratched the back of his neck. Far too soon – at least for Victus – they parted their mouths, their panting breaths mingling together as Victus kept her forehead touching his own. A sly smile tilted Miranda's red and slightly bruised lips.

"You are very good at kissing."

Victus's mandibles fluttered in the strands of her hair as he chuckled, "I have not had much experience in this regard but I do learn fast."

She smiled at him, her face flushed with red and her scent most definitely had changed. She wanted him too and he rejoiced at that knowledge.

She pulled herself out of his embrace, the elevator now nearing their destination. She straightened her clothes and became once more the demure but flushed Miss Lawson.

"I... I know I have only been with my own kind but I would not be unwilling to explore new things with you, Victus. There is a lot for you to consider in relation to me and I would understand completely the secrecy aspect...or if you couldn't..."

"I would like that too, Miri. You are right however. There is a lot to think over. I am glad that we are at least on the same wavelength over... certain things." They smiled at each other before the elevator finally stopped. It was their floor.

They parted at the elevator lobby.

"Good night, Primarch."

"Good night, Miri."

He watched her head down the opposite corridor to his own. Once she disappeared from view, he made his way to his rooms. He took a quick shower before he changed into a more casual outfit and sank into one of the couches. He mulled in his mind a lot of things before he finally grinned. Opening his omnitool, he tapped out a message, sent it then lay back as he re-read it.

_I would like to explore the possibilities with you, slowly of course. Perhaps, if you are awake, you could join me for a night cap? My rooms are a bit too big and empty I find. It would seem less so with your company.  
Victus._

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Victus grinned to himself before he went to open it with a drink in his hand.

The smile disappeared as the door slid back to reveal Atilius. "Hello!," came Atilius's cheery greeting. His friend turned his head. "Oh and Miranda too! Excellent! I was just going to harass Victus here over some pertinent information I just received. You care to join in?"

Miranda stepped into view with a warm smile for the General. Victus stepped aside and let Atilius go past. Miri had obviously just emerged from her own shower as her hair was still damp. He longed to touch it again but kept the urge under control. She walked past him, giving him a little grin as she subtly grazed his hip with her hand before she joined Atilius on the couches. Victus closed the door with a frustrated scowl that he quickly turned back into a smile as he faced the pair.

* * *

"Oh come on, Sidonis! Just let me go for a few hours and I swear I won't get caught. Let me get things better for her!"

Sidonis sat in his office with Tiberius leaning towards him across his desk.

"You know I am sympathetic to your cause. If you do get caught it would jeopardise what your father is attempting to do."

Tiberius snarled, "And I am trying to save my mother from years of turmoil and heartache. She has suffered enough for me!"

"Tib..."

"Look, all I need is information. If I can get enough on Hackett and the Alliance chief, it might be enough to crucify them and get her out of the scenario. She spent the rest of her life running, Sidonis."

Sidonis sighed. "She did it for you. Don't make her sacrifice less then what it was. She knew what would happen when she killed Hackett. He took her baby from her and she made him pay for it. She also knew that it would mean spending the rest of her life running not just from Cerberus but from the Alliance and whatever Spectres they could persuade the Council to send on their behalf."

Tiberius sank down into the spare seat.

"Is it so wrong of me to think that we could change things here for the better?"

"That is not what I said. Did you have such a bad life with your father?"

"NO. Spirits, no. You know that. He was great." He huffed out a breath of air. "That doesn't mean I didn't wish to have her in my life. All I could send her was damn pictures and letters."

He glanced up at Sidonis.

"Look, she went to prison because of my father. She was pregnant with me at the time! The way things are looking, she will go to prison far earlier then when I was conceived. That would mean that I might never be born here. A chance, Sidonis. That is all I am asking for."

"Alright."

"What?"

"I said alright. I think I owe your father that much."

Tiberius grabbed Sidonis's hand and shook it before he pulled the old turian out of his chair and into a bear hug.

"Thank you so much."

"If you get caught..."

"Yeah, yeah. I am on my own."

Sidonis laughed.

"No. If you get caught I will kick your ass once we get you back."

Tiberius went a little quiet.

"Thank you, Lantar."

Sidonis patted the side of Tiberius's head.

"Get what you need and who you need. You have permission. Now get. The Alliance will be focused on this ship for the duration of this conference. Go to work."

Tiberius grinned and ran.


	28. Chapter 28

**This is a bit of long chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are great and it is always brilliant to hear back on the story. :) Again, big shout out to Vertin for all the help. **

* * *

Chapter 28

The Tempest

"Be not afeard: the isle is full of noises,  
Sounds and sweet airs, that give delight, and hurt not.  
Sometimes a thousand twangling instruments  
Will hum about mine ears; and sometimes voices,  
That, if I then had wak'd after long sleep,  
Will make me sleep again: and then, in dreaming,  
The clouds methought would open and show riches  
Ready to drop upon me; that, when I wak'd  
I cried to dream again."

_Extract from "The Tempest",  
William Shakespeare_

The infiltration had taken longer then Tiberius had anticipated. Luckily the conference was taking even longer, far exceeding what was originally planned although he had personally felt that his father was being optimistic when he believed he could relate all that he needed to the other species within a day. The Fifth Fleet and its flagship lay further out than the small armada that now surrounded the Ad Astra. The small single occupant stealth ship he kept was capable of evading most forms of detection but was extremely hard to pilot. He manoeuvred it carefully to within striking distance before he shut down the main engines. Using only basic thrusters, he managed to line up with an external port under the flagship dreadnought before hard-docking. A quick scan of the port revealed a variety of pressure sensors and intrusion alarms. "Well, bollocks," he muttered. He let out a sigh. This was going to take a day or more at least before he could open the damn port without setting off every alarm. He opened up his omnitool and got to work.

A very long time later, Tiberius rubbed the back of his neck clear of the sweat that dripped down along the plates as he worked hard at bypassing the physical sensors. "One last go," he muttered before he once more attempted to detach the final circuit while maintaining a false connection for it to the rest of the ship. With a small click, the circuit left its housing and Tiberius quickly attached the dummy replacement. Once it successfully went in, he stretched out on the floor of the small ship and sighed. It had been nearly two full cycles since he started this work, with the only breaks being for sleeping and some food. But now, thankfully, he was through.

After a quick break, Tiberius slipped in easily through the port before winding his way past wires and tubes. It was a slow crawl but the end was in sight. A small terminal connection was glowing just beside a maintenance entry point. He imagined it was used mainly for repair works. He had hoped to come across something like this otherwise he was going to have to infiltrate deeper. He opened it quickly. He grinned. The Alliance still had it connected to the main network. "Thank you, idiots," he whispered to himself. He got to work. Using a variety of programs and safeguards installed in his omnitool, he hacked all the way to Hackett's private terminal. He stopped before accessing it. He quickly tapped out a message on a secured channel and received a reply almost instantaneously; 'Hackett is on-board. You are green.' Tiberius grinned. He got to work.

He sat in shock after he had done a quick scan over some of the files belonging to the Admiral. This was big, very big. He quickly got to work downloading as many as he could. The safeguards he put in place could only last so long. He didn't have time to read them all now but the few he did scan put a smile on his face. This plan might actually work. Once he had gotten as much as he needed, he quickly shut everything down and crawled back to the entryway. Now back on his ship, he began the almost equally long task of resetting everything back to its prior state. He sighed then got to work. The sooner he started this the sooner he could get back and sort this whole thing out.

* * *

Atilius sat with Titus in the lounge. Titus never had much time for him, usually dismissing him with her vague air of superiority whenever she could. It amused him greatly to see her so put out by having to have coffee with him. She could hardly refuse when he went out of his way to harass her into it.

"Where is Victus?"

The question dropped from her mouth more like a demand. Atilius quietly drank his tea. "I have no idea, Titus. I'd imagine he is probably holed up in his rooms like he has been these few days."

"Hmm," she murmured.

* * *

_Atilius said his goodbyes to them in the hallway after the third conference meeting, only shouting back to confirm his dinner plans with Miranda for later that day. She carried a stack of datapads for Victus into his room. Miranda had just placed the unruly pile on the table when she was suddenly hauled up by her shoulders and kissed aggressively. Victus had gotten very good at finding the clasps to her clothes and she was clad only in her underwear surprisingly quickly. He lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist before he moved them both into the bedroom. He dropped her onto the bed as she laughed happily before he started to remove his own clothes. Victus had shut down the surveillance cameras in the living spaces of his rooms two days earlier. He had also taken to locking the main door to his accommodations, to Atilius's surprise and vague displeasure. Miranda had teased him all day and neither of them were in any mood for unnecessary delays with this first round. She dragged him down on top of her and let him know in no uncertain terms what she wanted. __Miranda's nails dug into the exposed skin on Victus's neck, her moaning pleas and panting breaths right by his ear as he slipped inside her. _He thrust in hard and fast, receiving her increasingly desperate and higher pitched cries as a reward. He kissed her again, delving his tongue deep into her mouth.

* * *

"What is the matter?" queried Atilius with a faint smile.

"Nothing that concerns you."

"Oh please. That just makes me more interested."

Titus glared at him.

"You aren't going to let this go, are you? You are just going to harass me over it like you did to make me join you for this coffee break."

"Titus, I would never ever go out of my way to bother you. Now seriously, what is going on?"

"Fine. Victus has given me charge of investigating Hackett and the Alliance."

"Oh. Now that is very interesting. What have you found?"

"A series of old communications between the Admiral and the now deceased Alliance Prime Minister, Amul Shastri. Makes for some very interesting reading."

"Do go on."

Titus sighed. "I am only going to tell you because you have the necessary clearance and I know Victus will undoubtedly tell you himself. The emails refer to territory expansion... a lot of it, in fact. The Alliance was looking to take over the Hegemony controlled sections of the Skyllian Verge during the war. Not just those parts but the entire damn thing! We have further communications with Donnel Udina that refer to some underhanded dealings going on with various staff members belonging to the Councillors themselves, all to ensure that the eventual takeover would be accepted. We were all out there fighting to win that spirits awful war and the Alliance was more concerned with expansion."

"The Skyllian Verge eh? That could send us all into another conflict,"Atilius hummed out with uncertainty.

"There is something else... something more disturbing. We found evidence of Hackett being the instigator in a possible Alliance black ops plot against the previous Primarch."

"A plot against Fedorian?"

"From what we can make out it was a possible assassination attempt. Fedorian was quite hard-line when it came to humanity's tendency to overreach..."

"Spirits! I never thought they would go that far."

"I have given the order for Miss Lawson to be arrested in..." she glanced at the time. "...two hours time. I prefer to have her somewhere I know is secure. I am due to meet with the Primarch in one hour to inform him of the decision. Once we have her in custody, we shall start dealing directly with this new Alliance leader, Jonas Stone."

"Surely you should have told Victus well before this!"

"I have kept him up to date but he placed the job in my hands. He knows what that means."

Atilius hurriedly finished up his tea and left Titus without a goodbye. He desperately sent a message to Miranda before he rushed to where she was staying. She didn't answer at his calls. In a moment of sudden clarity he knew where she was. He growled and ran for Victus's rooms.

* * *

Victus lay in his dishevelled bed with weary limbs and body. His mind, however, was not as tired and steadfastly refused to rest. Not that his body was overly helpful on the resting part either, charged as it still was because of the softer and smoother partner currently draped across it. Miranda had fallen into a deep restful sleep after only their fourth round that day, not that he could blame her. It had been a very active and informative couple of days for them both since the night in the elevator. Her head lay across his chest plates and some of the hair he found himself admiring constantly had drifted lazily into his cowl. He found he liked these moments of calm after the hours of stormy passion they shared, the quiet harmony they both fell into in the hazy aftermath. Her body fit his almost perfectly, the softness moulding itself against his opposing hard carapace; her hair that tended to fall into the gaps between his plates and over into his cowl, only then to get tangled up with his mandibles; and he particularly liked when her soft hands would drift aimlessly over his body and skin in her sleepy sated state. Those small dexterous and wonderful fingers seemed to easily find the gaps between his protective layers before driving him crazy with small caresses and touches. It usually led to more exploring for them both.

A desperate hammering at the main door woke him from his exhausted reverie. He got up carefully, rolling Miranda off him and gently placing her back down on to the bed. He nuzzled her face, smiling at her sleepy mumbles, before he grabbed a bathrobe as he headed out. He opened the door and Atilius simply charged in. The other turian's nostrils sucked in a deep breath as he smelled Miranda and sex all over the Primarch.

"What do you want, Marcus?" Victus asked as casually as he could. Atilius snarled then punched him. Victus took the impact well, merely having to take a couple of steps to prevent himself falling over. He shook his head a little before he stared at his old friend.

"I guess you believe I deserve that," he sighed while rubbing his struck cheek.

"Oh hell yes, you do! They are coming here to take Miranda away and look what I find; Victus banging her."

"Shut up, Marcus. It is not like that between me and Miri. What the hell are you talking about anyway?"

"Titus is sending her crew in just two hours to pick up Miranda. She is going to jail, Victus!"

Atilius pushed past him and went straight for Victus's bedroom.

"Miranda!"

* * *

She sat up sleepily at her name. Atilius barged in and stood at the end of the bed, staring at her. Her tired eyes flickered open and she grabbed the sheet to cover her nakedness. "Atilius... this... I mean..." The General just shook his head. "Miranda, get up. I need to get you off this ship."

"What is going on?"

Atilius glared at Victus who was throwing on his clothes rapidly. "He can tell you what he has done."

Miranda turned her gaze to the other turian who was trying to find the words to say. His yellow eyes held her own as he finally spoke. "Miranda, I... it was necessary to protect my people."

"I don't understand..."

"I... we.. we are going to be handing you over to the Alliance for trial."

Miranda stared at him in confusion before it finally dawned on her. For a split second her heartbreak was written across her face. She slowly gathered the sheet around her form and got out of the bed.

"You... ahem... you played me very well, Primarch. You really made me believe. I must congratulate you on that."

She reached for her clothes. Atilius stood back and watched her carefully. Victus reached out to her, his voice wobbling for a moment as he did.

"Miranda... this thing between us... it was not part of it. Please..."

She said nothing in return. Using the sheet to cover her form, she quickly got dressed. She flicked her hair back into a hair grip. After placing the sheet back on the bed, she turned to Atilius.

"Can you help me get back to my rooms unseen? I am sure it would not help the Primarch if I were to be spotted leaving and..." Miranda trailed off as her voice trembled.

Atilius just nodded. "I can get you to a ship and help you get out of here. I have managed to procure some levo provisions and water too, enough to last you a few months or at least until the relays come back online."

"Thank you but no. I will face the charges."

Atilius and Victus both stared at her but the mask of steel had once more fallen over her features.

"Miranda, I am offering you a way out..."

"I know and I am grateful to you for that but I will stay. What would running accomplish now?"

Atilius gaped a little, his lower jaw moving as his brain frantically tried to find the words that would convince her to take his offer.

Victus, now fully dressed and looking extremely distressed, went to her.

"Take their offers of leniency, Miranda. Give them the information on Hackett and you will be out in a couple of years. I have been and will continue to insist on reassurances in that regard. Just a short time then you can... we can..."

Miranda didn't look at him. "You believe that I will survive until trial?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Look at what Cerberus has wrought on Earth, on the galaxy. I don't expect to be allowed to survive for long. I am certain that it would be easier for a lot of people if I just disappeared."

She turned to face Victus, her blue eyes as cold and hard as the day they first met.

"I don't... I don't blame you, Primarch. A few years ago, I would have done the same thing but now... now after everything I have been through, I couldn't. Goodbye, Victus. I hope you have a long and happy life."

She began to leave with Atilius on her heels. Victus followed after.

"This isn't goodbye, Miranda! I... would like to see you again. It is just a couple of years then you are going to be free. Miri, wait..." Victus's voice trailed off and he silently watched her leave.

Miranda didn't stop. She quickly left with Atilius bounding after her. Victus was abandoned alone in his rooms, his heart feeling almost hollowed out.

* * *

Miranda raced down the hallway as fast as she could with Atilius in hot pursuit. Halfway down the hall, he grabbed her arm and stopped her forward trek.

"Stop this madness! Take the damn ship and provisions. Get out of here."

"I can't. There are too many ships in the vicinity for me to be able to get away. Thank you so much for all of this, Atilius. You have been a true friend to me."

He looked at her with despair. "Please, Miranda... just take the damn ship."

"I have made up my mind. Perhaps, you could do something for me?"

Atilius nodded. "Tell me it is to help you escape..."

She chuckled lowly. "No. Not that." She dug out a small data core from her pocket and placed it carefully in his hand.

"In here is the location of my sister, Oriana. It also has some important things for her to know and have in the event of my death. I was just going to send it out but I would feel better if it would be delivered by hand. Please, could you ensure she gets it?"

"Miranda..."

"Just in case. I want... I need her taken care of. I need her to have a normal life."

To her surprise, Atilius pulled her into a hug. He held her tenderly to him.

"I will make sure that she has a very comfortable and safe life. But nothing is going to happen to you, Miranda, if I can help it."

When the security team arrived to take her, she did not resist. She had taken a long shower to cleanse herself and to remove Victus's scent before she changed into some comfortable clothes. After putting her things together into a small bag, she had sat patiently waiting in her room. Eventually the knock came and she left her belongings behind while she was escorted in handcuffs to the conference room. Once more, she was made to wait. Around her, turian soldiers whom she had come to know well now stood as her jailers. None of them had any lapse in their duty, each standing tall and straight with weapons at the ready. She sat alone, surrounded by one time friends after someone she really felt something for had betrayed her, had sold her out. She lowered her head but tears would not... could not come. She had to be as if carved from stone.

* * *

Tiberius managed to manoeuvre his small vessel off from the Alliance ship easily enough, before he made like space junk and floated away. Once a sufficient distance from the fleet, he activated his thrusters in small bursts until his ship was on course for the Ad Astra. He opened up the files once more, pouring through the communications between the Admiral and the former Alliance chief. There was an awful lot of damning evidence against Hackett but plenty against the deceased civilian too. He quickly took the more damaging entries and filed them into his omnitool before the computer alerted that he had gotten enough distance from the Fifth Fleet to go to powered flight. He activated the engines and set off for home. When he finally docked, it was to a flurry of activity. He was met by a grim-looking Sidonis. "We need to talk. Things have advanced quite a bit while you were away. I hope you have some good news with you."

* * *

The Primarch sat, flanked by Atilius and Marius, at the conference table. Across from them, sat Admiral Hackett and the human Victus had noticed at the previous meetings. His name was Jonas Stone and he was the acting Prime Minister of the Alliance. He was young and kept mostly quiet. Victus had long ago learned that quiet didn't mean weak.

The Primarch leaned forward. "I am just going to lay this out. We know about your underhanded dealings, Hackett."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Don't lie. It is unbecoming of a man of your stature and experience. We know about the plans for the Skyllian Verge that was hatched by you and..." he nodded at Jonas. "your predecessor. We know about Donnel Udina's work with Cerberus and his behind the scenes dealings."

He took a deep breath.

"We also know about your plan prior to the war, one you had devised to assassinate Primarch Fedorian. And how you intended to use Miranda Lawson to find a way to destabilize the Hierarchy in this time of great turmoil."

Hackett seemed unfazed, his face not betraying any sort of emotion.

"Do you deny it? I hope you have some evidence to back up whatever claims you want to make to the contrary because we have a lot of it against you. And, more importantly, we have a witness in Miss Lawson."

Hackett gave a half-smile.

"Who is part of Cerberus and guilty of many crimes within this jurisdiction. How do you know you can trust her? How can you know for certain that she is not lying to get herself out of a bigger sentence?"

The new Prime Minister, who had leaned forward at the name, now interrupted.

"Miranda Lawson of Cerberus? Daughter of Henry Lawson?"

Victus looked to Jonas in surprise. "You sound like her... same part of Earth?"

"Yes actually. Miranda is here?"

The Primarch was confused. "We have her in custody."

Stone stood up. Hackett turned to him, "Sir, we really need to be a united front on this."

"Shut up, Hackett." The Prime Minister looked at the Primarch. "I want to see her. Now if that is possible."

Victus stood up and gestured to Jonas to follow him.

He led him into the room where Miranda sat handcuffed and watched carefully by her turian guards. Victus couldn't stop his heart rolling in his chest at the sight of her so listless, as though all that life she had was now drained from her.

The human immediately went to her side and her face brightened at the sight of him.

"Jonas? What are you doing here?"

She was dragged up into a hug by the other human, to Victus's intense displeasure. Miranda couldn't return the affectionate gesture with her hands bound as they were but leaned into the embrace.

"Oh Miri," he sighed.

Jonas pulled back and held her cheek. "I was so goddamn worried."

"I thought you were dead," Miranda murmured. "Arcturus was destroyed, the entire parliament..."

"Except me. I was not there. Junior ministers don't always have to be in the sessions. I was on the Citadel looking for your father."

Miranda went wide-eyed. "I was there too. Why didn't you try to contact me?"

"I was trying. Communications were all over the place than Arcturus happened... I was the only survivor. You are looking at the new Prime Minister of the Alliance."

Miranda gaped then a smile slowly curled the edges of her mouth up. She gave way to a burst of laughter matched by Jonas. He embraced her again and the two laughed together in harmony. Victus's jealousy got the better of him.

"Excuse me but I would like to try to get this business concluded."

Jonas looked back at him while Miranda's face once more turned to stone. She didn't spare Victus a glance.

"Forgive me, Primarch."

He winked at Miranda before he went to the turians. "I believe you on Hackett."

"What?"

"I said I believe you on Hackett. I have been trying to clear out the old and... less flexible people in positions of authority for the past month or so. Hackett has been a thorn in my side since day one. I believe he views me as a less than capable Prime Minister, a perpetual underling to him. You may just have what I need to persuade him to take early retirement."

Victus folded his arms and stared down at the human.

"What do you mean?"

"I have been searching as well. For evidence I mean. He has pushed so hard for the Alliance to take advantage of the situation that we all find ourselves in. I, however, like to believe that we can all find a balance with each other. The Skyllian Verge is not that important for us to go to war with the batarians over and I have not had enough clout to this point that I could use to force him out. The other items you mentioned however... they would make for interesting reading. May I see what you have on him?"

Victus turned to Atilius who had followed the pair into the other room, leaving Marius and Hackett glaring at each other. Atilius sent a copy of what they had to Jonas's omnitool. He quickly flicked through the files.

"Very, very interesting. Not only was he gunning for Fedorian but wanted Shastri gone too. Playing Amul Shastri... now that is very damning indeed."

Jonas looked up at Victus. "Do you mind if I talk with Hackett alone?"

Victus merely shrugged and stepped out-of-the-way. Jonas gave a quick grin and a wink to Miranda before he stepped back into the conference room. Marius shortly joined the other two turians as the doors locked.

* * *

Victus watched Miranda carefully as she sat back down into her seat. He waved over a guard. "I really don't think she needs to be cuffed. Release her, please."

"Of course, Primarch... but..."

"It will be fine. Let her out of the restraints."

The turian nodded and unlocked the cuffs. Miranda carefully rubbed her red and raw looking wrists. Victus picked up some medigel from a wall dispenser and went to her. She still refused direct eye contact but allowed him to heal her wounds.

"Miri..."

"My name is Miranda Lawson," she coldly corrected him.

"Miranda then... what we have... had between us... I need you to know that it wasn't fake. I didn't mean... I really feel something for you..."

Victus trailed off. He finished his work under the ever watchful gaze of Atilius. As he stood up to leave, he heard Miranda whisper softly, "I feel something too but now, now it has to go. We can never go back, Primarch."

He gave a sad nod before rejoining the other turians. Atilius snorted at him while Marius was intently listening to the conversation in the adjoining room. He turned around to Victus.

"I suspect that Hackett will not leave this situation a happy man."

Just as he finished speaking, the doors opened. Hackett was red-faced. He stopped momentarily to stare angrily at the turians in front of him before storming out of the rooms. Jonas arrived shortly after.

"You need not worry about the Admiral. I have taken care of it. He has decided that he would rather return to Buenos Aires as a military legend than suffer any taint on his record. He has given me his resignation which, with great reluctance on my part, I have accepted." The broad grin on Jonas's face belied the words he had spoken.

"I hope this incident has not overly damaged the Alliance's reputation with the Hierarchy. Now more than ever, we need to be united. I also hope that we can both come to an agreement, especially on the case of the hybrids."

Victus nodded. "Now about Miranda Lawson..."

"Oh, don't worry about Miri. I will sign a pardon for her. She was never fully Cerberus to begin with, more taken in with an older father figure..."

* * *

Jonas was interrupted by the arrival of an asari. The dark blue female stared at Miranda while scanning her with a omnitool.

"Excuse me but who are you?" asked Jonas.

"I am Spectre Aethra T'Eal and I am taking this prisoner into custody."

"Now hold on," barked Atilius.

"Forgive me, General, but I have work to do." The Spectre grabbed Miranda by the arm and yanked her forward. Miranda attempted to resist but found her hands caught than twisted painfully before the asari cuffed them behind her back.

Victus stepped in. "I will need to see your clearance for this."

"Of course, Primarch."

Spectre T'Eal tapped at her omnitool and sent a file to Victus. He passed it to Jonas and the others. The Prime Minister went to Miranda after reading it.

"I will get you out, Miri. Just have to deal with the Council first but don't worry. I will take care of it."

With that, Miranda was dragged away.

* * *

Miranda had been blindfolded almost immediately and could only guess at her surroundings. She had obviously been put on a ship and then travelled for a distance, she imagined to a point within the armada that now was scattered throughout the Sol system. To both her relief and fear, the ship slowed down. She heard the familiar noise of docking clamps before a door opened.

"So this is her?"

Aetra's voice answered back. "It is. Scans confirmed it. Now about my price."

"Here. That data core has what you want."

"Why thank you. As always, it is intensely disagreeable dealing with you."

"Same to you, asari bitch."

"That is Spectre, human. Now take your little example and disappear."

Miranda was once more dragged struggling from her seat.

* * *

Once Sidonis related the events of only the previous 24 hours, Tiberius took off at speed. He was barreling down a hallway when he collided with Victus.

"Excuse me, Primarch," he muttered as he helped Victus off the floor. "I am a bit busy right now."

"Tiberius? I have not seen you in a few days."

"Been busy. Excuse me..."

Tiberius made to run off but was caught by his arm.

"What is going on? You seem troubled."

"Look, I have a lot to do. I really can't wait around."

"Is there anything I can do to..."

Tiberius snapped, "I think you have done enough!"

Victus looked at him confused. "I... Forgive me if I have done something that has offended or..."

Tiberius grimaced. "No. No, you haven't. Not directly anyway. Just let me go."

"Not until you tell me what I have done. I would like to fix..."

"YOU CAN'T FIX THIS!" Tiberius stopped, sighed then bit back on his frustration. "Look, I will sort this out and you... you just stay out of it."

Victus stood quietly for a moment before he spoke, "I would like to help."

"You can't so please, just leave it for now."

"No, I..."

"OH FOR SPIRITS SAKE, DAD! Why can't you just let shit go?"

Victus mouth gaped. Tiberius's mandibles flickered wildly against his face. "Shit..."

Tiberius paced a bit, his path followed intently by the Primarch. He stopped mid stride and faced Victus. "You are my father... and Miranda Lawson... she is my mother. I have to get her back. Just let me go and I will talk with you as much as you want when I return. Trust me..."

Victus's mouth opened and closed almost involuntarily but he eventually nodded. Tiberius took off with a stunned Victus watching him leave.

* * *

Tiberius burst into the Council meeting. Sparatus merely tilted his head and stared at him with amusement while Tevos and Valern were more than a little taken aback.

"These are private meetings. If you have something to say then you need to make an appointment."

"Where is Miranda Lawson?"

An asari stepped out of the shadows behind him.

"I took Miss Lawson with me. I had council authority to do so."

Tiberius hissed. "Which one of the councillors let you hustle this? Trust me, I will make sure it is rescinded just a quick as you got it."

Tevos nodded at the asari. "I vouched for her. This is Spectre Aethra T'Eal, one of our best. Miss Lawson was sent with her."

"She is to be returned now."

Tevos gave a small smile. "I am sorry but the Spectre made a good case for taking the prisoner. The council gained a lot of useful information in exchange for Miss Lawson. She can no longer be returned. We already have had this discussion with both the Primarch and the Alliance head."

Sidonis and Victus both wandered in at that moment.

Tiberius turned to Tevos, his face contorted as much as his plates allowed with rage. With a snarl that rumbled from deep within his chest, he retorted, "Tevos, you have completely mistaken me for someone who gives a fuck what you Councillors think, say or do. Either you tell your varren to give me the whereabouts of Miranda Lawson or I will put her... him... whatever the fuck you asari are, down."

Aethra smirked at him.

"You can try."

The two squared off at each other. Sidonis stepped in. "Calm down, Tiberius." Tib was snarling at the cocky Spectre.

"Councillors, I fear you have all made a terrible mistake." Sidonis's voice was like an island of calm in stormy seas. "You have placed short-term gains over long-term benefits. Miss Lawson would have been better suited to remain in custody here. She could have been a fountain of useful information. She still could if you help us return her to this ship."

Tevos merely shrugged. "I am sorry, Captain. Our trust is with our Spectres. Unless you can give solid reasons and evidence to support your claims for what you say then I am afraid we can do nothing for you."

Victus stared at Tiberius who was glaring with a lot of anger at the asari Spectre. He felt as if a veil had been lifted from the turian in front of him and he was seeing him so clearly for the first time. He had no doubt that the man was his son. His physical appearance was plainly derived from Victus's own, reminding him in fact of Tarquin. The asari gave a small smirk as she finally left. Tevos and Sparatus were arguing over Sidonis's words while the salarian had his eyes fixed on Tiberius. Victus watched his son's mandibles flicker just once before they clamped to his face. He took off after the asari, ignoring the calls of Sidonis to return.

* * *

"Spirits damn it, Shepard! Stay in the bed! Stop this stupidity."

Garrus held the struggling human down while Locasa and Mikis were alternatively holding her legs and the scanner.

"No. Let me go! I am going to get Miranda back."

"Shepard, stop. You can't be moving like this! This is not just about you!"

Garrus grabbed her hand and placed it over her recently expanded belly. She stopped her struggling and stared up at him.

"He is important too. Look, I'll go after Miranda. Just stop being so bloody idiotic about this."

In the intervening time, Mikis had grabbed an auto-injector filled with a sedative. Garrus shook his head at him before he lowered his head to the defeated looking human Spectre.

"I just... I don't like not being directly involved. Miranda is my friend. I should be out there helping her."

"Yeah, well tough. I don't like the thought of my girlfriend going out and nearly killing herself and our child over Miranda Lawson. And don't start..," he said softly as she opened her mouth to complain. "I know you like her but that doesn't mean I do."

He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"I will get her back for you. Remember that. I am doing this for you."

He nuzzled her and murmured his temporary goodbyes in her ear. Before he left, he pulled Mikis aside. "For the love of whatever deity or spirits that are out there, if she starts acting like that again then sedate her."

He patted the medic on the back before he left.

* * *

Shortly after leaving the medical bay, he ran into Tiberius who himself was tailing after an asari. Garrus grabbed him as he tried to pass him by.

"What is going on?"

"Sorry, Vakarian. I really don't have time to talk. What is it with today and people wanting to talk to me in hallways..."

"Make some time. What is going on?"

The hybrid quickly hit a comm button near them "Tristan?"

Another voice answered back, "Sorry, sir. Tristan is still in the relay, reprogramming and what not."

Tib sighed. "Damn it. All right, Praxius? I need you to trace an asari on the scanners."

"Ahem, there are quite a few asari on board..."

"Don't you think I know that!?" Lock on to me here then follow the corridor heading starboard."

"I'll see what I can do."

Tiberius turned to Garrus.

"You have my attention. What do you want?"

"I just spent nearly half an hour holding Shepard down on the bed in the medical bay because she heard about Miranda. Where is Lawson?"

"That asari who just passed us? She took her nearly a day ago but no one cared to inform us. I have just spent the past few minutes engaged in a screaming match with the asari councillor. Now if you will excuse me, I have a date to keep with the Spectre. I am getting the information I need even if I have to beat it from her."

"Wait up there. So Miranda is gone?"

"I have no idea where she is. No one does but that damn asari. She refused to reveal where she dropped her, only that Miranda was part payment for information vital to some shit or another. Either way, I am finding her and getting her back."

Garrus scratched his head. "Message me when you know where she is. I will help you with this one."

"I can do it on my own..."

"This isn't about you. This is about my pregnant girlfriend who had a mild freak out down in the medical bay. She was actually fully prepared to get suited up and go after Miranda herself. I made her a promise and I intend to keep it."

He folded his arms across his chest. "So you are going to contact me. Otherwise we might have a problem."

Tiberius gave a short laugh. "Yeah. Fine."

He tapped the comm button.

"Praxius? Have you found her?"

"There is only one asari on that side of the ship. She is currently located in the hall near the armoury. I believe she is talking to one of the quartermasters."

"Thanks."

Tiberius nodded at Garrus. "I'll let you know what I find out." He took off fast as Garrus shouted after him, "Good luck."

* * *

Miranda was tied to the metal chair. She had been dragged by her hair into a small sterile room on board the ship, encouraged in her journey by a few bruise forming kicks to her side and stomach. Now she was strapped down, unable to move. The door creaked open and a familiar middle-aged man with several scars down his face entered. She kept her face as emotionless as possible, desperate to deny him the satisfaction of seeing her fear.

"Hello, Miranda."

"Hello, Paul. Didn't think I would ever see you again."

"Was that wishful thinking? Because I have been dreaming of this for the past couple of years."

She gave a half smile.

"Oh poor Paul. Dreaming of little old me. I should be flattered."

"Heh. You are still a bitch."

"And you are still a poor excuse for a man. I guess things really don't ever change."

Paul flicked out his knife.

"Oh, they do. I have much more at my disposal then when you last met me. And you are less one protector."

"The Illusive Man only protected his interests and he had one in me. I have no doubt that if he had really wanted me gone then he would have given the job to you."

Paul grinned.

"He has in his own way. The old man is gone and the organisation is re-evaluating its structure. But first, the higher ups want all the traitors dealt with and guess who is number one on the list..."

Miranda swallowed nervously but still managed to appear stony faced.

"I would imagine it was me. It might hurt my ego if I wasn't."

"Oh you are, sweet thing. A pretty nice bounty too but only for your head. They want you dead and painfully so. You are going to the poster girl for what happens to those who turn their backs on Cerberus."

Paul knelt before her and pressed the blade into her cheek. Miranda didn't flinch and gritted herself against the pain. He forcefully grabbed her chin and cheek, rubbing the blade into her flesh. She could feel the sting and the trickle of blood as it rolled down her face.

"And I am just the man for that kind of job."

Suddenly he grabbed her hair and yanked her head back. She took deep calming breaths before he started cutting her hair, slicing carelessly as he cut handfuls from her head. Often his blade slashed her scalp, easily cutting through her flesh and causing blood to flow. Miranda gritted her teeth but was unable to completely muffle her screams of pain.

Paul laughed as he continued his work. "Oh please! Please scream, sweetheart! That is the best part."

"No," she hissed at him while struggling to free herself from the restraints.

He chuckled at that and continued his work until all that remained of her once long beautiful hair was short, bloody and patchy clumps. Her blood oozed from the wounds, covering her face in rivulets and soaking her top. Miranda began to feel weak from blood loss and pain.

Paul knelt down in front of her and smiled.

"You are not looking quite like yourself, sweetheart."

"Fuck you, you arrogant prick. You won't get away with this."

"And who is going to save you? There is no one left who cares, Miranda."

She scowled at him.

"Why don't you go and get your kicks somewhere else, asshole? I am not going to scream for you. I will sing out god-damn show-tunes rather then give you the satisfaction of hearing my pain."

"Hmm. That is a puzzle then. I guess I am going to have to make sure that screaming is all you can do."

He went over to a nearby table and picked up a strange looking knife. One side glowed blue.

"This knife cauterises as it goes. Means I get to do lots of neat stuff with it and not lose the customer too early."

He caught Miranda's jaw and forced her mouth open. She struggled hard but Paul shoved a device into her mouth to keep it out stretched. He stepped away and picked up a pair of pliers. Despite her efforts to stop him, he caught her tongue and pulled it out as far as he could before he took his knife to it, lying the blade across the tender flesh. Miranda screamed in agony as he began to cut.

She woke up alone but still in the chair. Mercifully she had passed out halfway through the cutting. Her mouth felt so strange, her tongue now only a burnt stump. She could feel dried blood all over her skin, could feel it cracking as she moved painfully. Paul was not finished with her yet and the dread of what was to come was like a wave of despair. She began to sob to herself, a quiet moment to grieve before she had to hide behind her mask once more. A wave of nausea overwhelmed her and she coughed up the meagre contents of her stomach. She hadn't had time to eat before she had been arrested then swiftly taken away by Aethra. She bit back on a wave of sadness at the memories of what seemed like a lifetime ago when she had been wrapped up with Victus in his rooms. She shook her head as if to clear it of the now unwanted emotions and memories. Footsteps sounded along the corridor and Miranda quickly pulled herself together. Paul emerged.

"Oh you are awake" Excellent. We can start stage two."

Miranda glared at him.

"What was that? Oh right. Cat got your tongue... or more like I have." He chuckled to himself in amusement. He grabbed the pliers once more. He knelt in front of her.

"You know, there is some very important people watching this as we speak."

He pointed to a camera high in the corner of the room.

"So far they have been really enjoying our show and have made quite a request. As you know, I am not one to disappoint my fans."

He grabbed one of Miranda's hands, got a hold of one of her fingernails with the pliers then pulled. Miranda screamed.

* * *

Tiberius slammed Aethra back into the wall before jamming his elbow under her throat. The asari began to choke and tried to use her biotics only to find that the hybrid was the stronger in that too. He deflected an object thrown and kept his hold on her airways.

"Tell me where you delivered her and I might let you live."

"Tough... hkk... shit."

Tiberius removed his elbow from her throat. He instead slammed it into her nose, hearing the bone cracking before he returned it to the original position.

"I guess it must be harder to breathe now with your nose broken too."

Aethra just coughed and hacked, desperate for air.

"All right...," she mewled.

"All right what?"

"I'll tell you."

Tib let her go and watched the Spectre slump to the floor. Aethra glared up at him as she took in deep gasping breaths.

"They are on the merc ship called Raptor. You can find it normally hanging back from the main fleet."

"Thanks," muttered Tib before he kicked the Spectre into the side of the head. Aethra fell to the ground unconscious.

He took off at speed. When he reached his room, Tib quickly tapped out a message to Garrus before gathering his weapons. Once fully kitted out, he bolted once again – this time for the docking bays.

* * *

Miranda took heavy laboured breaths. To her addled mind, it seemed like weeks had passed by even though it had only been at most a day since she was first arrested. Thanks to Paul and his "viewers", she was now minus all of her finger and toe nails. She grimaced as a wave of fresh pain rolled over her. He may have taken her tongue and her ability to speak clearly but she could still think, still hope. She wished for an end now. Surely it could not go on forever.

The door opened once more. Miranda turned hazily to face it, her tired eyes focusing on the gun in Paul's hand.

"I guess our fun times are over. I have some other guests to attend to and I want to give them my full attention."

He pressed the gun against her temple. Miranda leaned her head into it, relishing the cold feel of the metal on her skin and the knowledge that her suffering was about to end.

"Sorry, sweetheart. And we were having so much fun."

She closed her eyes.

A gunshot rang out.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys! Once again thank you all so much for all the reviews! It is really great to hear from you all. :) Thanks again to Vertin for helping me by being my beta and thanks to barbex for the help too. It was very much appreciated! I hope you all like this chapter as it is storytime from Tiberius! :D**

* * *

Chapter 29

Rescue and Recollections

"Life is bitter. All the faces of the years,  
Young and old, are gray with travail and with tears.  
Must we only wake to toil, to tire, to weep?  
In the sun, among the leaves, upon the flowers,  
Slumber stills to dreamy death the heavy hours …  
Let me sleep.

Riches won but mock the old, unable years;  
Fame's a pearl that hides beneath a sea of tears;  
Love must wither, or must live alone and weep.  
In the sunshine, through the leaves, across the flowers,  
While we slumber, death approaches through the hours...  
Let me sleep."

_Life Is Bitter,  
William Ernest Henley_

A particularly well placed shot from Garrus ricocheted off a wall and promptly took out his opponent who had been using a corner in the small hallway as cover. Garrus let out a little whistle at how great that had actually went and internally rued the fact that his current partner-in-crime had not witnessed it. Tiberius was busy hacking into a small terminal, hoping against hope that Lawson was still alive and on this ship.

When Garrus had met up with Tiberius in the docking bay there had been no time for pleasantries or small talk. Tib had shoved him into the shuttle then threw a datapad to him before piloting the shuttle out of the bay. The journey had taken around twenty minutes, enough time for Garrus to skim the information the hybrid had given him. The Raptor was quite a nice ship really, decently sized with enough room for a crew of fifty. Damn shame that it was likely they were going to have to repaint the walls with blood he had thought. He had went to Tib with some questions.

"So who are these guys anyway?"

"I have no idea. They have no affiliations with any of the prominent merc crews. Once we get on-board, I will get as much information as I can. Priority is Lawson's extraction."

"Right, so how do you plan to get us onto the ship, considering it is extremely unlikely that that crew are going to be welcoming to just any random vessel..."

Tiberius looked at him with a small grin and told him to strap into the co-pilot's seat.

"Things are going to be a bit rough. Best suit up fully too," he added, only increasing Garrus's level of concern.

Garrus had only just gotten his helmet on when Tiberius pointed at a ship just out from the main fleet. The hybrid locked on his own helmet and he accelerated the shuttle. Garrus held on as Tib raced them to what appeared to be a head-on collision with the merc vessel. The Raptor's pilot or computers noticed the potential crash and desperately swung the ship out of the way while Tib hit the breaks hard, using mass fields to decelerate rapidly in the vacuum of space. He got underneath the Raptor, quickly activated some sort of shielding then indicated to a place back inside the main body of the shuttle. Tib led Garrus back into the hold and looked up. The roof of the shuttle was another airlock, a series of clamps holding the door in place. Tiberius opened it up and revealed another mass effect field now holding the shuttle firmly to the bottom of the Raptor. He watched as the hybrid started to cut through the hull of the other ship.

"Are you sure you want to be doing that?"

"Don't worry. As long as the shuttle is attached then the atmosphere will be retained."

"What about later?"

"I don't care about later. I care about getting Lawson back intact. That being said, it is probably a good idea to keep suited up."

"What about Lawson?"

"If it comes down to it, I have an alternative to getting her out, via the old fashioned space route."

"Ahem... do I want to know?"

Tiberius stared at him, his yellow eyes almost glowing within the helmet.

"The answer to that would be no."

The hybrid went back to work.

* * *

Which lead them to where they were now, fighting their way up the decks until Tiberius had finally found an intact terminal to access. He quickly downloaded as much information as possible before he located what he was looking for. "Got her!" he shouted at Garrus who was busy returning fire to a fresh couple of mercs who had emerged from a side room.

"Where do we need to go?"

"Back down a floor. I have hacked the security doors from this terminal. Lets go."

Tiberius took a grenade from his pocket, armed then launched it towards the mercs in cover. He grabbed Garrus by the cowl and ran for the opposite end of the hallway, reaching it as the explosion rocked the ship. They bolted down the stairs into the small cargo floor that held Miranda with Garrus taking precise shots at some of the now fully aware, and awake, merc crew.

"Nice shot, Vakarian. I see where Gaius gets it from," shouted Tib as a particularly accurate shot clipped a grenade right from the hand of a merc. The explosive fell, bounced off a crate back to where it had come from and exploded, taking out its owner with it.

"He would never accept that as a compliment."

"Hahaha! You know him too well already then!"

Tib launched himself over the small group of crates they were using for cover before powering biotically through their opponents' own. Two mercs were flung high into the air at the impact, only to be expertly sniped by Garrus before they hit the ground.

Tiberius shouted back good humouredly, "Kill-stealer!"

Garrus grinned, "Sorry! Can't quite hear you over how fantastic those last two shots were!"

They went down a small hallway that divided into two directions. Having quickly decided to split up; Tib went down the left side while Garrus cleared the right. About halfway down his corridor, Garrus stopped.

"Oh spirits..."

He caught sight of what could only be Miranda in a room with a glass door. He had immediately recognised her form, even in its current pitiable state. She had obviously been tortured, her body covered in a deep crimson red, her blood he had quickly surmised. Her hair had been removed from her head, and brutally too, if the wounds on her scalp were any indication. That was all that he could see from this distance and he hoped that is all that they would have to deal with. A human male with several facial scars went into the room. Garrus shouldered his sniper rifle, reflexively focusing and tracking the vital points. The man entered and started pacing, his jaw moving as he obviously talked to Miranda who barely had the strength to lift her head to view him. The human pulled out a gun and, to Garrus's shock, Miranda didn't recoil but instead, leaned into the barrel. "Oh hell no, Lawson," Garrus whispered to himself. "I gave my word and I am keeping it, whether you like it or not." Garrus lined up the shot perfectly, slowed his breathing down then pulled the trigger.

A gunshot rang out.

* * *

The pistol was shot out from the man's hand and flung away. The merc then tried to move out of the line of sight only to have his kneecap blown out from quickly taken second shot. He fell down screaming and clutching his crippled leg. Miranda herself was far too hazy to register anything of what happened, only that the immediate danger had passed. Garrus contacted Tib and rushed to the injured human strapped to a chair.

"Lawson... can you hear me?"

She nodded her head, her blue eyes seemed foggy and distant with her skin far paler then he had ever seen it. There seemed to be blood everywhere. He pulled out a packet of medi-gel and started covering as many of the wounds as he could while keeping one eye on the other human who was grimacing and holding his leg on the floor.

"We are going to get you out of here," he said softly as he worked the gel into her scalp, her hands and then her feet. Tiberius arrived and stood still in the doorway. His eyes scanned over Miranda's ruined form, his face betraying the depth of his shock. Garrus saw Tib go through a whole gambit of emotions before he eventually pulled himself out of the daze he was in and moved over to Miranda's side.

"Who did this to you?"

Her eyes and head lazily drifted to the side, indicating the human male on the floor as she mumbled almost incoherently, "..Paaauuul..."

Tiberius glared down at the man as he murmured softly in reply to her, "All right. We are going to get you back to safety. Everything is going to be fine now... mother."

Miranda barely registered his words. She started to mumble again before whatever she was trying to say fled her mind as she groaned under another wave of pain.

Tiberius pulled out an auto-injector from a pack he carried and placed it carefully against her neck.

"A painkiller and light sedative," he answered to Garrus's unspoken question. Once Garrus had finished up covering as much as he could, Tiberius carefully unbound her from the chair and lifted her up. He held her carefully in his arms, blood dripping from the wounds still weeping onto his armour. Her head moved awkwardly as he transferred her to Garrus along with the information he had gleaned from the terminal earlier.

"Get her out of here. I will be with you shortly." His eyes were focused on Paul who was attempting to stand.

"Tib..."

"Get out, Vakarian. You don't want to be here for this."

"All right..." Garrus nodded once then took off back to the shuttle, leaving Tiberius alone with Paul. Tib cracked his knuckles.

* * *

Paul screamed in pain, his blood spurting across the floor. In his very first act, Tib had hauled the man up then pinned him to the wall with two metal rods which Tiberius rammed through the human's shoulder-blades. He left Paul hanging there as he used the only terminal in the room to view some of the material that had been recorded. Tib returned to the impaled human and stood in front of him for several minutes without saying a word. He tapped a talon on his lower jaw before he went into action. Using the same tools that had been used on Lawson, he had very quickly and efficiently did to Paul all that the human had done to Miranda but with far less relishing of the acts. He practically scalped him of his hair, yanked out every finger and toe nail before he picked up the cauterising knife and grabbed the human's tongue...

It took twenty minutes for Tib to do all that he wanted. He stood before the bloodied man and tapped the blade edge on the end of Paul's nose as the human's jaw moved in awkward motions, obviously getting used to his new stumpy and burnt tongue. "You know, I really hope your audience has stuck around for the grand finale. I have something very special in mind," Tiberius said with a chuckle.

The hybrid hummed a jaunty tune as he took out a couple of bottles from a storage unit and proceeded to pour them all over Paul who squirmed and hissed in pain. The hybrid then took a small incendiary grenade and twisted the timer before placing it carefully next to where he had the human pinned.

"See you later, asshole," Tib shouted before he took off fast. He activated his tactical cloak and bolted for where he had cut a hole through the hull, dashing past unprepared mercs when he heard an explosion and the environmental alarms sounding as the grenade went off. He could almost hear the screams of the human as he burned alive. Garrus opened the shuttle door as he arrived and he dove inside. Once resealed, Tib disengaged the mass effect field and got them out of there. Garrus watched as the Raptor suddenly de-pressurised and spaced its crew; Tiberius having disabled almost all of the safety protocols on the ship. The hybrid himself didn't bother sparing a glance backward and gunned the shuttle for home.

* * *

The shuttle landed with only some minor damage in docking bay 2. Victus and Atilius had heard the rush as medical staff ran from the med bays. Knowing that Tiberius was out, they ran with them to the returning vessel. They joined Sidonis and Kaidan Alenko, who had been returning from a friendly sparring match, in the wait for the doors to open. The door eventually did and Tiberius rushed out carrying something that was limp in his arms. That something turned out to be a badly hurt Miranda. Victus went into shock at the first glance of her. All other noise became drowned out by the pounding of his own heart. He didn't hear the desperate calls of Tiberius to the medics, the strangled and strange words that the awakened Miranda was trying desperately to say clearly; and he didn't hear Atilius's attempts to reason with him. He went to her side. Her beautiful long hair that he had so admired was gone, replaced by blood, open wounds and clotted tufts. Her hands were destroyed, so covered in crimson liquid that the damage was almost completely hidden, her feet in a similar state. She looked directly at him, her blue eyes locked on his and she tried to speak. The words did not come out as she wanted and he realised her tongue was gone, replaced by a blackened stump of muscle. He shoved some bodies out of his way and tried to grab onto her, only to be manhandled back. He didn't even realise that he was warbling out his grief and pain until the sound suddenly rushed back to his ears. He registered only that Atilius had pushed him back and was holding him against the wall. The medics quickly got her onto a trolley and rushed her out, while Victus was snarling and struggling against those restraining him.

"Calm down, Adrien."

"Marcus... her hair... her hands... she has been mutilated... spirits... Miranda!"

He struggled again to follow after where the medics had taken her but this time Atilius had Tiberius and Kaidan to aid him.

"Stop it. Let the medics do their thing. They are going to need a bit of time."

He turned to the owner of the voice.

"Who did this, Tiberius?" he hissed out, his voice humming dangerously.

"No one you need concern yourself-"

"IT DAMN WELL CONCERNS ME! Look what they have done to her!" interrupted Victus.

"They are gone now. They got what they deserved."

Victus stared at Tiberius who was covered in red blood, undoubtedly from Miranda or perhaps... He stilled as he gazed at the amount of the red sticky liquid that coated Tiberius's armour. He had done a thorough job of whatever it was.

"I am glad then. I hope they suffered," he muttered.

Tib sniffed. "I am not at liberty to say. I need to get cleaned up. You should go and keep an eye on her. I'll be back to check on Miranda after I get some rest. Maybe... we can talk then if you are feeling able to..."

Victus's gaze softened momentarily and he nodded. "I would like that."

"Then get out of here. They won't have taken her to the main medical bay. I am fairly certain they would have chosen the one about three decks lower; it would be more suitably kitted out for what they need to do. I am sure Sidonis..." Tib nodded at his captain who stood not too far from them. "would be able to tell you where they are once they get her stabilized. And, please. Let them do their job first."

Tiberius nodded goodbye at Victus who was still being restrained by Atilius. The General finally let Victus go and strode out after him as the Primarch took off after the medical crew.

The hybrid looked over at Garrus who was only just emerging from the shuttle.

"Thanks, Vakarian. You are all right, you know. Pretty good shot too, which helps in a jam. I would totally give you a reference."

"Heh. Thanks... I think." Garrus rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Maybe you could make that reference a good word for me with Gaius..."

Tib smiled. "That makes the assumption that I haven't already... don't think I need to again but I will anyway. See you later."

"Hey Tib?"

He spun around to Garrus.

"She would have died if you hadn't found her. You should be proud... she would be of you."

Tib gave a tight smile before he left.

* * *

After a shower, an hour of scrubbing his armour and then finally a few hours sleep, Tib made his way down to the bay Lawson was now ensconced in. He found that she had been made comfortable and was now in a deep sleep. Victus had not left her side from the moment he had been allowed in, at least that is what Sidonis dutifully informed him when they met. Tiberius was unsure as to how Miranda would react to his father's presence once she woke up. They had not parted on particularly good terms and after everything that he was informed of... Still, it warmed his heart a little to think that maybe his parents had some feelings towards each other, obviously more than the lust thing that happened. He strode inside. Victus was leaning forward in a chair next to Miranda's bed where he had taken up residence while Atilius was seated on the other side, neither of them talking to each other.

"Hey guys."

Victus glanced up from where he had been intently staring at the floor, "Hello. I.. ahem... I hope you had a good rest."

"Actually quite good. Only a few hours but enough to tide me over."

Victus sat straighter in his chair and nervously flickered his gaze over at Atilius before returning it to Tib. "Can we finally have that talk?"

"Yeah. I'd like that." Tiberius himself glanced over at Atilius who was focused on the sleeping Miranda.

"Any chance of some privacy, General Atilius?"

Atilius glanced up and snorted before he got to his feet.

"I'll be back in forty minutes. I need to talk to Titus anyway." He glared angrily at Victus as he walked past. Tiberius padded over and inspected the patient. Miranda had gauze now covering her scalp, hands and feet. Her breathing was shallow.

"They say she will be fine. A few scars that can be gotten rid of if she wants. I never knew she had the nanites or I..." Victus's voice drifted off. He shuffled awkwardly. "I inquired if she was pregnant..."

"She isn't... or at least, shouldn't be. Although apparently you two have been very active this last couple of days..."

Victus stared at him, "She isn't... thankfully. I just don't think I could handle that guilt on top of what I already am if she was..." He stilled for a moment before he added meekly, "I am struggling as it is." The Primarch turned his gaze once more to the relatively peaceful looking Miranda. "They tell me that her hair will grow back, along with her nails. Her tongue..." He choked back a whine. "They were debating a prosthetic but they feel that might interfere with the nanites and their reconstruction efforts. They want to wait and see what the nanites do."

Victus leaned over and tenderly used his index finger to encourage her mouth to open to show Tiberius. Her tongue was no longer as severely burnt or as stumpy. Fresh growth was visible along the destroyed edge. Not fast growth by any means but there was definitely activity on the part of the nanites.

"How long did the medics say?"

"A couple of months before it is fully restored. Less then that to have her able to taste and talk properly."

"I am glad that the physical bits can be fixed. The mental repairs however..."

Victus went quiet and sat back in his seat, placing his hand over one of Miranda's bandaged and listless ones. Tiberius heaved himself up on to the opposite bed, his feet dangling over the edge. He smiled a little as a memory of his youth came flooding in to his mind.

* * *

_His father had hoisted him up on to the desktop, Tiberius's little feet dangling over the edge. He swung them back and forth as Victus worked on something with his terminal before he shut it down. Tiberius could recall thinking how much taller his father was than him as Victus towered above the little boy. Tib raised up his hands to show that he wanted to be lifted and chirped happily when he was once more nestled against Victus's chest._

* * *

The memory faded and he looked up to see his father's yellow eyes staring at him.

"You look a lot like me. A lot like... Tarquin."

"Hmm. I suppose I do."

"You obviously know about your brother... I hope."

Tiberius nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I do. Don't worry about that. I know about my hero older brother."

Victus went quiet again.

"Sorry..." Tiberius sighed. "I didn't mean anything by that."

"I would imagine that being a younger brother in the shadow of a... hero, as you put it, would not be the easiest thing in the world."

"No, it definitely wasn't," Tib murmured.

Victus coughed. "I think this is where you tell me about yourself."

"I think you are right." Tib sighed. "I don't even know where to begin."

His father's eyes peered at him intently. "The start is usually a good place. Tell me about how you were..." Victus stopped and coughed.

Tiberius slid down off the bed and started pacing. He abruptly ceased and stood at the end of Miranda's bed.

"My name is Tiberius Victus. I was born on Earth. In fact..." Tib checked his omnitool for the date. "in about seven months from now... maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Well, I am not too sure that that will happen in this time-line."

A thoughtful look came across Victus's face while Tiberius finally let that realisation sink in. He might not even be born in this universe. No Tiberius and Gaius against the world. No small version of him to keep his dad on his toes by going on roofs and crawling into the tiniest of spaces. He took a deep breath to steady himself before continuing.

"In the future we come from, Miranda goes to prison a lot later and when she does, she is pregnant. You didn't know, at least you swore to me that you didn't. You told me that it was a one-night thing. All this tension between you two had built up and then you both got drunk in a bar, celebrating one thing or another. I can't quite recall. Two weeks later, she was arrested. Your plan didn't quite work out. Hackett retired but didn't really. He had more than a few colleagues that would aid him and he kept an operation going, one exclusively looking at hybrids. He found out that Miranda was pregnant while she was inside and immediately had her transferred to a cell in the research compound. He took me from her the moment I was born."

Tiberius's gaze flickered over to the unconscious woman.

"I don't think he knew that I was your child. Not that it mattered really. You know Miranda. She was not... is not the type to take that lying down. They kept her on site and would come to her every day to... ahem... milk her."

"Milk her?"

"For food... for me. This went on for two months. She managed to get one of the nurses who came to see her to sympathise with her plight and agree to help with an escape plan. The night she finally escaped, the nurse had managed to get the codes for a small ship and had left Miranda a small cache of weapons and items for both herself and me. She also left the nursery door open, enough for Miranda to reach me and hopefully get away. Before Miranda did any of that, she paid a visit to Hackett."

Tib rubbed his eyes.

"She killed him. Hackett took to living in a private cabin on base so he could personally oversee the work. I don't know much else than that. She took off with me in tow. She knew that she would be hunted, not just by Cerberus now but by the Alliance as well. She made a decision, one that I am not completely sure where she found the strength to make. She went to Palaven and to you. You were still Primarch and currently entrenched in a deepening divide in the Hierarchy over hybrids. Miranda turned up with me."

Victus searched Tiberius's face for any flicker of hurt or anger. He didn't know if he could bear to hear if he had been a terrible father. Tiberius seemed to instinctively know his thoughts and cleared the air quickly.

"You were a great dad to me. When my mother arrived, you didn't shirk your duty or pawn me off. You offered her safety which she had while she stayed hidden and you remained Primarch. You had hoped to keep my mother safe while you and Shepard worked on getting a decent change of identity, alongside some physical reconfiguring, which would allow her to live on Palaven undetected. You were looking for a permanent solution to the problem. Until I was nearly a year old, you two lived together in a way. I don't remember it but Sidonis does. He said that Miranda had a section of where we lived in Cipritine to herself and she would hide away there, never leaving that space unless absolutely necessary. We had a family unit, such as it was. I don't think you two were... you know. Anyway, that all came crashing down eventually."

Victus cleared his throat before asking, "What happened?"

"They found out about me."

Tiberius's face became downcast, old hurts surfacing from where he had hidden them deeply.

"It is not that you hid me. You used to keep pictures of me in your damn office and show them to everyone who came in according to some of your old friends. It was my mother that was the problem."

"I don't understand."

"No one knew who my mother was. You were truthful to a point, saying that it was a one night stand and that you were now caring for me full time alone. The problem was that you had sent my mother to jail so it was widely known that she was ex-Cerberus. She had escaped from prison, had countless agents on her trail and then you... you hid her. No one would have known but..."

Victus kept his gaze on the turian in front of him as the hybrid started to pace again.

"Damn Marius. Damn him to hell," muttered Tiberius.

"Tell me the rest."

"Marius wanted you gone. I don't know fully how he did it but he managed to find out where you had hidden my mother and me, found out about everything. He brought it to light in a private session of the Senate. You didn't deny it. Atilius stood with you for what it is worth. When the vote came on whether you should be allowed remain as Primarch, it was split 50/50. It came down to one solitary vote. It came down to Garrus Vakarian."

"I take it that he voted against me..."

"Yeah. He did. The minute the vote was passed, you stepped down and my mother fled from Palaven. She escaped and left an obvious trail behind to lead Cerberus and the Alliance away from me, so I could be safe with you, without fear of being hunted like she was for the rest of her days. You would send her encrypted data packets about me and she would send some back to you. In the end it really only meant that you raised me alone on Palaven."

Victus stood up and glanced out the window of the medical bay. "I... So we lived on Palaven then..."

"We lived there till I was fifteen."

"Why until fifteen?"

"Because at fifteen, I was refused entry to the military."

Victus turned to face him. "Oh..."

Tiberius chuckled. "Yeah. Oh, indeed."

"I take it that I didn't take that news well."

"I remember that day so clearly in my mind. I had waited outside the admissions office while you went and dealt with the paperwork. It was kind of exciting really. You had spent so much time preparing me for boot-camp and military service that to finally get there was going to be great. I wanted to make you proud but I didn't get to serve. You were so angry as you left the office and we went home in silence. You told me that I wasn't going to be allowed enter as a regular recruit. They had... a place for people like me, people like hybrids. That night you told me that we were leaving for Omega and by the end of that week we were gone."

"We lived on Omega?"

"Apparently, you and Sidonis had thought that it was probable that one day we would end up there so you already had an apartment and things set up. You became quite a valuable member of the military structure on Omega. In fact, you set up the 11th battalion. It is your ideas that form the core of the entire unit, of constant adaptability to changing field conditions and using brain over brawn or rush tactics. You worked with us right up till you left for retirement on Palaven."

Victus started. "Wait... I left you alone on Omega?!"

"I made you go. I was an adult then and you had spent your entire life serving the Hierarchy, defending the colonies and Palaven. You shouldn't have had to give up all that just for me. We argued for a very long time over it but eventually you relented. You deserved to be with all your old friends and that whole life you had back there. We kept in touch, you would visit me and I would visit you when I could. That continued right up until the end."

Victus took his seat again. "The end? I take it that means when I died."

* * *

Tib merely nodded, his mandibles clamped tight to his face while the painful memories came back.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking..."

"The krogan happened."

"I don't understand."

"Wrex kept the majority of the krogan under control. About three years after the Aegrus war, Omega was attacked by a fleet of ships with krogan crews. Obviously, we crushed them underfoot but it was the beginning of a new time for us all, even for the Council races. We had isolated ourselves as we began the road to recovery after the brutal Aegrus invasion. In our complacency, we did not keep up-to-date with the workings of the galactic community at large. A year or so after the Reaper war ended, a number of krogan had separated from the main tribes and disappeared. They took with them ships and technology then remained unheard from for years. They returned with a vengeance. The genophage had been cured and they reproduced like rodents. They now had a vast army of young and strong krogan, all raised believing that revenge over the genophage was necessary. They struck quickly and brutally, overwhelming the strongest military races first. The Alliance and the Hierarchy became entrenched in their home systems fighting occupation. The krogan rebels decided to hit us with a small testing force. We knew that they only respected strength so we decided to show them our power. We were going to show every Council race our strength. I was among the main force that was sent to liberate the Hierarchy and Palaven. Like always, the turian people resisted. You resisted. We had just reached the outskirts of Cipritine, having hammered the crap out of the krogan forces along the way... I mean we had them crushed planet-wide within a week, we were all feeling unstoppable..."

Tiberius closed his eyes.

"...I got word that you had been shot. I arrived to your bedside just an hour before you succumbed to your wounds. I found the krogan that had shot you and... I did terrible things." Tib opened his eyes and stared once more at Miranda. "Shortly after I received word that my mother had also passed on a few weeks prior. The remnants of Cerberus finally caught up with her. I did terrible things in her name too. I lost an awful lot in a very short space of time."

They sat in silence for a time, neither willing to break the quiet for fear of more emotional turmoil. "So that is it really. That is my story for better or worse."

"Did you never settle down? Have a family of your own?"

Tib gave a faint smile. "There was one that I really thought I could see spending the rest of my life with... hmm... she was beautiful and smart... funny as hell when she got going. Spirits, she was such a flirt too but only..." his grin got that little bit wider. "..only with those she liked. I fucked it all up."

Victus looked at him with concern. "Was it a serious mistake? Was there no room for forgiveness? We are not machines and..."

Tiberius interrupted him. "I cheated on her. I am not proud of it. All because I was stupidly scared... had never been in love before. I just did what I always did. We split up and she died a few months later before I could tell her how much I..." Tib trailed off once more.

"I am sorry..."

"Don't be. It was my own fault. Be only sorry that she died. She was an... incredible person and the galaxy was that bit dimmer with her loss."

Tiberus stared down at Miranda. "Call me when she wakes. I need to explain to her too...about me, I mean."

"Thank you for telling me about yourself and I hope that we can get to know each other a little."

The hybrid nodded. "I would like that too but first I have some things I need to do. I'll see you later."

The older turian stood up and watched as Tib padded out.

* * *

Victus stared vacantly at the medical bay door as it closed before he turned his attention to the unconscious Miranda. This was the first moment he had alone with her since she had been returned; Atilius point blank refusing to leave her alone with him. He gently touched her cheek as her eyelids started to twitch. The twitching became more vigorous, her head and body reacting to what could only be a nightmare. Victus carefully pinned down her damaged hands and began to nuzzle the cheek he had touched while a resonating purr passed from deep within his chest to where they connected. Miranda slowly calmed, her movements less frantic and erratic until finally her body fully relaxed. In her sleep, she mumbled out almost incomprehensibly, ".A... ri... e..."

Victus pressed his mouthplates to her cheek before he pulled back from her and sat down. He leaned forward and began stroking one of the bandaged hands carefully.

"I am so sorry, Miri. If I had known what was to happen... hmm. Small comforts now I would suppose. I will do what I can to make this right. This guilt... this pain in me..."

He swallowed, his throat suddenly dry.

"I will make amends to you and I hope that you can find in yourself to forgive me." He glanced over at the closed door to the medical bay with a smile threatening to break out on his face. "And just wait until you meet our boy..."

* * *

The descent through the darkness and snow of the Glomung mountains was faintly familiar; memories from Gaius's youth that was just that little bit out of reach. After a short time travelling, their view became dominated by a mountain whose craggy jagged peak towered over its siblings. Gaius recognised the distinct almost tooth-like mountain. "Reißzahn," he murmured, the mountain's name not so much appearing in his mind but more pushing itself to the forefront and demanding to be spoken. The distant lights half way up the steep slopes drew his eyes. The Vakarian homestead was just there, protected in a flattened and shallow snow-filled crevice. Kato noticed where Gaius were gazing. "Do you want to visit? It would be mere hour or two diversion. We would be able to put you up for the night and make a good start for the _zwielicht_ borderlands in the morning. There is a lot of family who would love to meet you."

Gaius gave a half smile. "No. No but thank you. Maybe one day but right now our mission is far more important than nostalgia."

He turned his head around, gazing out to the far north where the pole faintly glowed and shimmered. He had never been that far but remembered that, on the clearer nights during his infrequent visits to the Vakarian homestead, his grandfather had pointed out the light from the ice city of CorMundi. "The HerzderWelt calls us all to it in time, young one. One day, it will be your turn too," Avitus had said to him.

Kato guided Gaius and his crew down along old snow covered paths carved into the mountain sides, hidden from view unless you had walked those steps before, as all around them fresh snow whipped up and floated in the breeze. Soon, the Reißzahn mountain and the light from the Vakarian homestead had disappeared, melding almost seamlessly back into the mountain range and the engulfing darkness. The storm they had arrived in had passed by a few hours before and Kato was now pushing them all to get as much ground covered as possible before the next one started up.

Overhead, the auroras danced colourfully across the star filled sky and cast the desolate landscape in colours of green, purple and pink. Gaius stopped and gazed up, transfixed by the dancing light, when he heard Kato murmur softly to him, "Trebia is talking, you know." Gaius turned slightly confused to the turian. Kato grinned at him before turning his own eyes skyward. "Trebia's voice, dancing in the sky. Their gaze ever fixed to us. Right now... they are watching you, grandnephew."

Gaius said nothing, his breath fogging in the cold mountain air. He glanced over to the side and could see Eisa staring up at the auroras too, her mouth moving slightly as if she was uttering a silent prayer before she raised her gloved hands in a strange supplication and slightly bowed to the sky. For a moment, the gloves moved and exposed some of her hand, revealing a yellow glowing design on her skin. Eisa merely adjusted the glove back into the place. Kato came out of his own reverie and returned his gaze to Gaius. "They will call you soon enough. We need to keep going. Come. There is the better part of a day's trek left before we reach the vehicle shelter in the southern territories."

* * *

As they journeyed further south, over creaking glaciers and through seemingly impossible mountain passes, the sky slowly began to brighten. Before they knew it they had passed into the _zwielicht_,into the eternal twilight of the Glomung. The snow began to become less burdensome, the paths easier to navigate and the cold less biting. Overhead, the auroras began to fade, their colour and strength disappearing as Trebia's light started to win out against the darkness. The mountains too became less rocky and craggy, their height diminished as they became like rolling hills instead till eventually the group emerged gazing out at another Palaven day with Trebia crossing the sky in front of them and the dark foreboding Glomung mountains behind them. The snowline had all but disappeared. The group took their leave of their guides at the border between the frigid north and the rest of Palaven. Kato led them off the only paved road into the mountains and over to an ornate building front carved into one of the last mountains that hovered on the border. Old carvings of various turian figures from what must be history or legends, stood guard over the door. Kato flipped a panel cleverly hidden by a stone façade and typed in a password. A small side door opened and he led them inside. The lights switched on, revealing long chambers filled with various vehicles.

He led them further down until he found a troop transport, relatively new too for this time period, Gaius noted. Kato switched it on, changed a few settings then handed over the codes for it to Gaius.

"I am afraid this is as far as we can take you. Eisa and I have business back at the homestead. If you need help then here..." Kato sent contact details to Gaius. "Please don't be a stranger. If we can help then we will. You just need to ask."

"Thanks. Hopefully we can just sort this out ourselves."

Kato put his hand on Gaius's shoulder and gripped it hard.

"Listen I don't know much about what kind of life you have lived up to this point but I need to make things clear to you. In the North, family sticks together. You need help then you call. We will come to your aid."

Gaius swallowed and nodded. Kato slapped him on the shoulder. "Right. Let's get you guys on the road. Eissy?"

The young turian female spun around at the sound of her name from her conversation with Marcus, "Yeah, Dad?"

"Go pick us out a vehicle for the trip back. I don't fancy another long walk. Oh and record this beast of a machine as being out while you are at it. Rather not have the clans all down my neck over it being missing." Kato patted the troop transport as he spoke.

Eisa nodded and smiled. "Sure thing." As she passed, she put her hand on Gaius's arm. "It has been great to meet you, cousin. I hope we will get to see you at the homestead once your business is concluded in the south. There is so much I would love to show you." Gaius smiled at her and the young female jogged towards a small office at the far end.

* * *

"This is goodbye then." Kato wandered over to a far door and hit a button to open it. Light flooded in. He returned and shook Gaius's hand. "Remember what I have said. You need help then call. Good luck."

"Thank you, Kato."

The older Vakarian smiled then left Gaius and his crew to aid Eisa.

Max jumped into the driver's seat and began pouring over the console before saying, "Oh hell yeah! This baby is pretty sweet!" Max stuck his head out the window. "Get a move on, Sidonis. I wanna test this machine out."

"Lets go then, Max."

The transport was really a top of the line model. Max was practically crowing with joy as he pushed its engine to the limit, the beauty of the silvery landscape merely a blur to the passengers. Cipritine was a good 20 hours from where the northern border was but with this vehicle, they could easily do it in 15. Gaius took the time to get some sleep, as did the rest of the crew. Max was the only dissenter as he was too energized by having a new machine on his hands to need rest. Gaius closed his eyes and drifted off. His dreams were blissfully empty for once. He awoke to Max shaking him out of his slumber by his shoulder.

"Ugh... What?"

"We are here."

Gaius sat up, wide eyed.

"Already?"

"Yep. You had a long sleep, Sidonis. I think you needed it."

Gaius rubbed his eyes "No dreams for once." He felt strangely deprived, almost saddened at that.

Max looked at him strangely. "You know... everyone has said that."

"What are you going on about?"

"The guys have all been having bad dreams on and off. The first sleep on Palaven and all of them were like babies. Practically unheard of I think."

Gaius snorted but turned his eyes squinting at the sun still shining down on them.

"Yeah..," he muttered. "That is unheard of..."

Kato's words sprang up in his mind, that Trebia's gaze was fixed on them... on him. He got out of the parked vehicle and stretched before joining the rest of his crew who stood on an outcrop overlooking Cipritine.

He joined them in their silent vigil and gazed out at the utterly ruined scene in front of them.

"Spirits..," he breathed out.

* * *

_**HerzderWelt & CorMundi = Heart of the World**_

_**Zwielicht = Twilight**_

_**Reißzahn = Fang**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews as they are all very much appreciated. Sorry for the late update - crisis of** **confidence averted. Special thanks to Vertin for the kick up the ass about it. Anyway hope you all enjoy this chapter. :) **

* * *

Chapter 30

Cipritine

"The mass and majesty of this world, all  
That carries weight and always weighs the same  
Lay in the hands of others; they were small  
And could not hope for help and no help came:  
What their foes like to do was done, their shame  
Was all the worst could wish; they lost their pride  
And died as men before their bodies died."

_The Shield of Achilles,  
W. H. Auden _

Cipritine was like a living hell. There were no free-standing buildings over two storeys; the pulverized remains of others floated and settled on everything in a fine powder and was often whipped up into dust storms by as little as a gentle breeze. When the dust was settled – and that was a rare event - there was in its place a constant hazy smog from the fires that still raged through what districts remained - most having been wiped from existence. Just outside the city, vast funeral pyres burned day and night as the bodies still being discovered were burned for there were too many to be dealt with on an individual basis. The turians were giving them the correct funeral honours only on a much larger scale. Gaius and his crew took their first steps into true desolation, something which they were all too familiar with. Max parked up the transport just on the outskirts and decided to stay with the vehicle as added security until the others could find more suitable accommodations.

After some asking around, they managed to find the nearest government outpost.

"This is it?" queried Marcus incredulously while he stared at a nondescript tent among the many that filled the area.

"Apparently so," answered Gaius. "Lets go and see what we can find out."

* * *

The place was packed, filled to the brim with people seeking advice, food and water or even just hoping to locate any of their family or friends alive. Eventually, Gaius managed to worm his way to the front desk. The turian officer on duty didn't even look up.

"How may I help you, sir?"

"I need some help getting a place to stay, some food and water would also be helpful."

"Just you or others?"

"There are about 15 of us in my group."

The turian looked up at him with an eyebrow plate raised.

"15? I don't have enough tents to distribute for that many people. You will need to find temporary lodgings until the next delivery of supplies which - knowing how things have gone - will be sometime next month."

Gaius shrugged. "Any idea on where would we find shelter in this place? The city has been knocked to shit."

"How observant of you," hummed the turian sarcastically. "There are some buildings that are structurally not too bad about twenty blocks from here. No one will take them because they are so far from the food distribution points and the security forces. I would recommend being armed as a precaution. Over there is blankets and bedding." He pointed at a supply table to the side of the tent. "Take what you need. Take some food and lighting units with you also."

Gaius was handed a docket.

"That will let you get what you need from the stores."

"About water..."

"I am afraid to say that you will only get the bare minimum so use it sparingly. Water is in extremely short supply at the moment."

"Any particular reason?"

The turian stared at him. "Apart from the devastating war we have just been through? If you must know, there is a group of krogan camping out at the local reservoir. With all the power being down, the pumps aren't working and normally I would suggest to people to go and collect what they need. We do have handheld water sanitizers here for public use. However, the krogan have been charging people for access, getting violent with those that don't pay up and I have not got enough man power to clear them out."

Gaius hummed. "We can do that for you. Fixing problems is our kind of work but I will need something in exchange."

"...Like what?"

"I need to know where I can get some heavy-duty weaponry."

The turian stood up. "And why would you need those?"

"That you don't need to know. Don't worry. It is not for any criminal activities."

"And you expect me to give you that information?"

Gaius sniffed. "Sure. Why not? A fair trade I feel. We sort out your water shortage and you just give us some helpful pointers."

"Get out."

"Alright but good luck with those krogan."

He had only made it a couple of steps when the turian called him back.

"Look... I can't give you access to Hierarchy issue weapons but I do know where you can find some black-marketeers. They normally have a lot of items for sale. They might have what you are looking for."

"Deal. I'll be back when those krogan are gone."

The turian merely snorted as he left. "I won't hold my breath."

* * *

Outside, Gaius set about dividing his crew. One group were assigned the task of scouting out the city. Finding somewhere relatively decent and defensible where they could hole up for the time being was a priority. The remaining members of his squad were to join him in a trip to the reservoir. Just as he finished up giving directions to the scouting team, he felt a small tug on his pocket. He quickly grabbed the tiny hand that was trying to take one of his rations from there. His eyes landed on a small turian girl, no more than 7 or 8 years old. Her eyes were wide with fear – obviously used to reprisals he thought. She was dirty and wearing ragged clothing. More importantly to Gaius, she appeared to be malnourished with her plates weighing down her thin flesh. It was unsurprising given where she was living. Gaius held on tightly to her hand and knelt before her.

"Hello."

The girl's mandibles wobbled but she gave no reply, those eyes still wide and fearful.

"I am not going to hurt you. I imagine you only wanted some food right? You must be very hungry if you would attempt to steal from someone in broad daylight and from rabble like us."

She slowly nodded before her eyes locked on to his hands as Gaius took the ration out and removed the wrapper. He handed it to her. The girl was reluctant to take it at first, obviously fearing a trap, then began to devour it hungrily.

"Do you have anyone taking care of you? Where is your family?"

She glanced up at him before shaking her head.

"Ah. Are you all alone then?"

The tiny head nodded as the last of the ration disappeared.

"Okay. Just stay here."

Her watchful eyes again peered up at him, full of fear and despair as he wandered away in search of someone in authority.

* * *

He found a nearby official.

"Excuse me..."

"Yes?"

"Is there anywhere here for orphans to be taken care of? There is a little girl over there that has informed me that her family is... ahem... not around."

"Ah, yes. We know about her. Acca is her name. Keeps around the tents mostly. No one left of her clan and family from what we know."

"There must be somewhere for her to go. Where does she sleep?"

"I have no idea. She just turns up in the morning. The shelters are full and she is too young to be of any use to the gangs around here. We just make sure she stays out of trouble and give her food when we can."

"There must be more you can do..."

"There are a lot of children out there with no family left. She is lucky she has the brains to stay near here. Now if that is all?"

"Yeah. You have been so fucking helpful." Gaius went back to the group where little Acca now sat surrounded by his team, the hybrids standing around her in a circle.

"What's going on?"

"There was a varren that came by. She got a little scared so we just... ya know... took care of it," said Marcus lowly.

Gaius nearly laughed at the thought of some of the most experienced and hardened soldiers he knew forming a circle to protect a little girl from a lone varren.

He instead sighed. "Marcus?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Take her with you. I think we can keep an eye on the girl until we can find a place for her to stay. See if you can find some better clothes for her and such. I imagine it is going to get cold tonight. Hell, I bet it has been cold every night."

"I would say so. I will do my best, Sidonis."

Gaius knelt again in front of the young turian.

"My name is Gaius. I have heard your name is Acca. That is a very pretty name, you know."

The child nodded carefully.

"Well, Acca... me and the boys are going to take care of you until we can find somewhere safe for you to live, okay? I need you to go with Marcus over there."

The hulking hybrid gave her a big grin and a small wave at his name. The little girl beamed at him in return.

"I see you both are friends already," chuckled Gaius. He held out his hand and Acca took it timidly. Gaius led her to Marcus and placed her hand in his.

"Marcus will take good care of you. If you are hungry or thirsty then you just tell him and he will give you what you need."

Acca nodded again, her eyes still wary.

"You are safe with us, Acca." Gaius gently patted her head before he gave a quick nod to Marcus.

"We'll be heading off now. Good luck. Keep us informed of your progress."

"You too, Gaius. See you guys soon."

* * *

"Hello Jeff."

Joker jumped out of his seat in shock, hitting his wrist badly on the console in front of him.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" he screamed as the pain of the now broken wrist hit him. "Shit, shit, shit..." he muttered.

"My apologies, Jeff. I have notified Dr Chakwas of your injury."

"Thanks EDI... Wait... EDI?"

He turned around to see the familiar glowing sphere to his left.

"You have come back..."

"I felt it was an appropriate time to return to the Normandy. It is good to see you again."

Jeff smiled, his pain forgotten momentarily. "It is great to see you too. Shepard had a word with me. I know about everything."

The glowing representation of the AI flickered. Joker swallowed nervously.

"I would like to be friends, nothing more unless you want..."

"Friendship is agreeable to me. I am uncertain about anything else but Tristan has pushed me to not reject the possibilities. Perhaps... we should start as friends and see where it may lead."

"Yeah. Friends it is then. Ahem, so you and Tristan are getting along well then?"

"He is a unique AI. We are friends."

"Just friends?"

The globe flickered again, almost seeming uncertain.

"As of right now, we are friends."

Joker nodded. "I gotcha." He let out a sigh. "I think I need to leave you in charge on your first day back. This wrist is killing me."

"Chakwas is waiting for you in the medical bay."

He began the long slow walk to the elevators. Joker made it to the doorway before he stopped. "EDI?"

"Yes, Jeff?"

"I am really glad you are home."

"I am glad too."

Joker set off once more.

* * *

Javik was unsettled. Life among the primitives was not as bad as he had first expected – although he would never admit to that fact. But now with this conference going on, he felt as though he was being followed almost constantly and his instincts were rarely wrong. He walked slowly down a hallway of the Normandy, pretending to be engrossed in a datapad. He suddenly turned on his heel and saw the shadow of something that floated with long tentacles flit down a side walkway. He growled a little. This was getting ridiculous. A hand touched his shoulder and he nearly jumped but instead, his training took hold. He grabbed the hand and twisted it around, only realising after he had slammed the individual into a wall that it was the damn asari who also perpetually followed him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed as he let her go.

"I was just wondering what you were doing. You were staring down the hall like you had seen a ghost," muttered Liara while she rubbed her sore arm and shoulder.

"None of your business. Surely you have some other menial task that you primitives seem to enjoy to attend to."

"You just nearly ripped my arm off! Most other civilised people would apologise!"

"I don't ca..."

Javik stopped and turned around. The shadow had returned with company and was heading their way. He dived into a nearby room with Liara in hot pursuit. They didn't spare a glance into the room itself, instead staring out a tiny gap into the corridor when a couple of hanar passed by.

"Damn it! Those jelly fish!" Javik spat out. "I will end them and their incessant tailing of me!"

"Now just you hold on..."

A noise behind them caught their attention.

"Hey guys. What are you two doing here?"

Vega appeared with his clothes slightly out-of-place from behind a crate.

"Hello James. Javik is being followed by hanar. What are you doing here?" asked Liara.

"Working. There aren't many who come in here, you know..."

Javik sneered. "Where is your quarian?"

Vega started to flush. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

The prothean's biotics flared and lifted the crate high before throwing it across the room. It revealed a slightly dishevelled Tali who was trying desperately to close a small gap in her suit.

"Hi..," she stuttered out.

Liara bit down on a laugh and covered her face with her hand to hide her smile while Javik merely snorted, "You best take your quarian to get some antibiotics. I have never come across such a waste of hormones as I have on this ship."

* * *

_Garrus sat under a tree on a small hill overlooking Cipritine, the city gleaming in the light. Trebia blazed high in the sky, scorching the already parched earth. The light breeze rustling the tree was just enough to take the edge off. He sat with his little boy on his lap, the child intently playing with one of the wilted flowers that had fallen to the ground. He felt overwhelming contentedness, peace he had never fully known or understood before. He glanced down and that warm feeling disappeared into violent panic. His son was gone. After frantically dragging himself off the ground, he heard a giggle and saw his child half stumbling down the hill. Garrus took off after him but couldn't seem to gain any ground on the toddler. Suddenly, the sky erupted in light. As it dimmed, he saw the star expand until it touched Cipritine itself, pausing briefly before it continued its expansion as if to swallow Palaven whole. He yelled at his son to come back. The toddler turned to him with a puzzled expression, as if not understanding why his father was shouting. Garrus stared as the boy rapidly grew in front of his very eyes; his body becoming leaner, taller and more muscular, his nose breaking and staying that way. Gaius stared back at him. Garrus yelled again at him to come back, to step away from the danger that was approaching. The hybrid gave a sad half-smile before he turned, reached out to something only he could see and walked into the surface of the sun. The light took him to pieces. Garrus screamed._

* * *

He was screaming as he woke up, his body now upright with his muscles tensed into a state of alertness while his brain figured out where he was. The screaming stopped and gave way instead to slight whimpers coupled with the sound of his rapid breathing.

"You all right, big guy?" quivered a soft voice beside him.

His eyes took in Shepard's concerned face while his brain finally began to turn off the alarm systems. Garrus was in the medical bay, in the bed he had for himself while it was not needed for other patients. Shepard was sitting up in the adjacent bed, now scanner free as the nanites had worked tirelessly and successfully to get their unborn child healed. His son was back to relative good health while the nanites had doubled up all the structures that had been damaged. It meant that Shepard's abdomen had radically increased in size but she had been assured that the structures would start disappearing a couple of weeks before the birth as the nanites recycled the materials to make a whole host of new nanites for the baby. Shepard's green eyes were grazing over his face and he knew that she was reading him like a book.

"I am fine. Just a nightmare."

"One hell of a nightmare. I don't think I have ever heard you scream..." a smile threatened to appear on her face, "...well, in pain and fear anyway."

Garrus chuckled, the humour helping relax his still tense body.

"Listen to you. What would Al-Jilani do if she heard you say that about one of your crew members!"

Shepard stared at him, the smile fading from her face. Garrus immediately reviewed the words he had spoken, desperately trying to see what he had said that was wrong.

"I am not ashamed of you... of us."

"Never said that you were..."

"No but you implied that it would be fodder for that damn journalist and her sleazy show. She can think what she likes. The whole damn universe can too."

Garrus picked up her hand and carefully held in his own.

"I know, Shepard. I am not ashamed either. Just a bad joke, I guess."

"It is fine. I just... I needed you to know that I don't care about what everyone thinks. I am happy with you."

"That is nice to know," he murmured as he leaned over and dipped his head down into the curve of her neck. Her low chuckle rumbled in his ear.

"I think we have been banned from the sort of activity that this normally leads to."

"Always ruining the party, Shepard."

She just smiled at him, casually tugged his non-scarred mandible before she returned to her reading. Garrus finally pushed his bed back from hers and picked up a chair. He placed it carefully beside her bed before he yanked back the blanket that Shepard was covered in and rested his head on her abdomen.

"You okay down there?" she asked good humouredly.

"Perfectly fine. You get back to your reading. I am going to finish that story I was telling Tiny yesterday."

She laughed and moved a little further down the bed, allowing Garrus to snuggle more comfortably. He cleared his throat a little while Shepard once more went back to her datapad.

"So yesterday, we got to Trajan taking on the Captain of the Guard on the Hill. Now Trajan was not a fool and knew that he couldn't win by force of arms – the Captain was huge and would have pounded him into dust. Our hero went a different route; brains winning out over martial strength."

* * *

"Reciting your favourite myth, Garrus?"

His father's voice was its usual calm and collected self. Garrus lifted his head reluctantly from where he had laid it.

"Hey Dad... and Sol. Didn't expect you both to visit so early in the day."

Sol hopped up on what had been his bed.

"Dad has some business to attend to in the fleet today. His shuttle is leaving in about half an hour."

"Oh. Really?"

Garrus turned to his father who was standing at the end of Shepard's bed having exchanged pleasantries with the Commander.

"What are you up to?"

His father turned to him. "Atilius asked me to personally look into a few things. I am hopeful it won't take too long but you never know. Life does tend to throw surprises every once and a while."

"Do you need help with it?"

Avitus's face broke out in a smile.

"I would not say no if you offered. Pallin reliably informed me that you were very good at rooting out evidence in C-Sec."

"I suppose I was. Must take after you then, although I am sure you were less of a pain in the ass."

His father's smile became tighter.

"I wouldn't say that."

Garrus stood up and leaned over to say goodbye to Shepard.

"Be careful and please, don't start an argument with your father."

He hummed in her ear, causing her to shiver and her skin to goose-bump.

"I never start the arguments. They just happen. Don't worry. I will do my very best."

He kissed her before he left her in the good company of his sister. The two turians walked in an easy silence to the docking bay where Garrus discovered a Hierarchy transport waiting for them.

"Wow. Atilius is going all out."

"This could be a difficult job. I will explain more once we get onboard."

Garrus shrugged and followed Avitus into the small ship. Shortly after, it left the Ad Astra hold and set a course for Earth.

* * *

"And that is it really."

Tiberius sat beside the now fully awake and aware Lawson. The gauze covering her head had been removed, the nanites having fully sealed the skin. Her hair had been trimmed to even out the hacking that Paul had done to it, leaving her more like a new recruit in the Alliance. Her appearance had become a lot different. She seemed so frail now, the torture having damaged more than her body. Her blue eyes were almost drinking in Tiberius's form as if straining to see any piece of herself in the hybrid.

She had not yet regained full use of her tongue and found attempting to speak intensely frustrating so she relied upon an omnitool program to read her lips and then repeat clearly what she was trying to say.

"I am confused," came the raspy, almost metallic voice from her omnitool, "I, and many others in Project Lazarus, voluntarily tested the nanites on our own bodies before using them on Shepard. We thought it was prudent since we would only get one chance with her body for restoration. I am... or rather, I was rendered infertile because, I believe, of the genetic tampering that went into my creation. I don't understand why the nanites fixed it now and not back then. They have only ever helped in healing injuries..."

Tiberius sighed.

"I really don't know. Maybe they recognised that as a health issue it wasn't life threatening. Then when they needed you to have a functioning reproductive system they obviously got to work fixing it."

Miranda's jaw muscles flexed under her pale skin. She stared down at her still heavily bandaged hands that idly twitched. Tiberius timidly put his larger hand over one of hers. Her blue eyes met his bright yellow ones.

"Does it really matter?" he murmured, "I mean, in the end you can have children now. Surely that is a good thing."

A faint smile tinged her lips before they began to move, followed shortly after by the omnitool translation.

"You are right. I should be grateful for the small mercies in life."

She held on to his hand as tight as she could. Tiberius gave her a warm smile. Her lips began to move once more.

"I have had the most terrible nightmares. I can find no peace in being awake or in my sleep. I am so very tired."

"I can stay, keep the wolves from the door so to speak. Maybe you would sleep easier with someone here to keep an eye on you."

"Victus... your father tends to not leave except when necessary."

Tiberius grimaced.

"I guess that is incredibly awkward."

"You would be right. I don't blame him..."

The hybrid gave a slight chuckle. "Then you are a far better person than I."

"You shouldn't blame him either. He didn't know. You should be proud of him."

Tiberius was astounded at that. "What?"

"He made a tough decision for the good of the majority. I wish we hadn't... I wish we hadn't gotten as close as we did but he made a decision that not so very long ago I would have. On Earth there is an old phrase, let he who is without sin cast the first stone. I am not without my fair share."

"You didn't deserve this."

"He didn't send me to Paul and Cerberus. I did that myself a long time ago. I can't trust your father but I can understand."

Tiberius burst out laughing. "I definitely didn't get that from you but I kinda wish I had."

"Actually, I learned it from Shepard."

"Well, she has a lot to answer for then."

Miranda chuckled and for a short time they sat together content in each other's company.

* * *

Kaidan made his way to the main medical bay. He had been the only other team member, except for Tali, to have not made the journey to see Shepard. It was time. The Alliance chief, Jonas Stone, had burned his ear off over a variety of new measures and a possible promotion for Alenko for the past two hours. As much as he liked the new Prime Minister, there was a limit to how much business talk he could take.

Shepard was alone apart from one of the medics – Mikis, he seemed to recall – when he arrived. Her red hair was tied back from her face as she intently focused on what was written on the datapad in her hand. He rapped his knuckles on the door frame to get her attention.

"Knock knock," he said with a grin.

"Kaidan!" came Shepard's cheerful response. "I didn't expect any more visitors today."

"I can leave if you want."

"Oh shut up! Come on in! Sol was here keeping me company for most of the morning. She is off taking a quick shower before she pops back to keep an eye on me."

Alenko pulled up a chair and sat beside her.

"I take it is on Garrus's orders."

"He would never admit that. They just work in tandem, those two! Like some sort of unspoken communication between them."

Kaidan grinned.

"The joys of siblings I suppose. I am really glad things are better for you. It has been a rough few months."

Shepard slid down the bed and turned onto her side to face him, her head propped at an angle by the pillow.

"It seems like we have all come so damn far in these past few years."

"You know it, Shepard."

The red-head frowned a little. "I wonder what Ash would have thought about all this."

"I am sure she would have multitude of poem quotes at hand."

Shepard laughed. "I bet she would, you know! Lately... lately, I have thought a lot about the events that brought us all here. Saren and Sovereign, the Collectors and Cerberus, the damn Reapers..."

"And yet here we are."

Shepard beamed at him. "And here we are."

Kaidan coughed a little. "There is something I just want to say and then we can brush it under the carpet for the rest of our lives..."

Her eyebrows raised up a little. "Sure. You know you can talk to me about anything."

"You remember how on the SR1, I... we... I wanted..."

"Oh..."

Kaidan stared at the floor. "I just want to let you know that those feelings never really... I mean you were always honest about the fact that you didn't... ahem... look, Garrus is a great guy and I am happy for you both. I really am."

Shepard held his hand. Kaidan stared down at where they were connected.

"I understand and thank you for telling me. I imagine this is hard for you but you were right... I was always honest about not feeling that way for you. Thank you for being happy for me."

Kaidan gave a lopsided grin.

"I just needed to get it off my chest. I'd rather have us remain friends then lose everything. Garrus, too."

"Well, how about you cheer up one of your friends by playing some Skyllian Five with her?"

"You are on."

Sol returned to the medical bay to find Shepard and Kaidan engaged in an intense card game and happily joined in, learning the rules as she went along. The turian cleaned them both of their chips before sitting back smugly to the amusement of the two human Spectres.

"You are just ruthless!" exclaimed Alenko.

"What can I say. I am just that good," Sol replied happily.

Shepard chuckled happily to herself, listening to the playful banter. She had missed this.

* * *

The trip to the reservoir was a longer one then he had thought, taking Gaius and his group a couple of hours to complete. Trebia was almost setting by the time they reached their goal. The fencing had been haphazardly restored with badly spelled signs telling people to pay a fee for water or risk some nasty consequences. He guessed they had found the right place. Gaius set up his rifle and motioned to the others to get ready. They headed for the main gate. Hunched down, Gaius did a quick count of krogan numbers. There was at least 11 in total, some roaming the grounds while a smaller group were huddled around a fire.

Gaius gave a signal to the others to follow his lead and he headed in.

"Freeze! Drop your weapons!" he shouted out. The krogan were startled but most of them raised their hands into the air. Gaius's team spread out, keeping their firearms trained on the krogan.

"Who are you?" muttered what must have been their leader, a bulky and taller than average krogan with an icy stare.

"None of your business," answered Gaius. "Now you are all going to leave like good little children, otherwise this is going to get rough and you won't come out the best for it. It is time for you scavengers to move on."

"I don't think so, turian. See, we came here to this forsaken planet to save your asses when you needed it, when you begged our leaders for aid. We are just getting a little early compensation for our efforts."

"By charging people who are dying of thirst for water? I swear I will never understand the mentality of some of you krogan. Why don't you run along home and cry about the genophage some more. That would be more your style."

The krogan laughed. "The genophage is cured, kid! Or have you not kept up with the times? One day, you will all pay for what you did to us. Strength is all that matters, boy." The chief shouted to his crew while his biotics glowed, "Get them!"

The krogan chief charged biotically at him, his body glowing blue as he rushed forward. Gaius sidestepped easily enough before he spun on his heel and blew the krogan's head off in one smooth motion. All brute force and little thinking Gaius mused to himself. The rest of his team easily took down the remaining krogan, each falling under a hail of fire. Not one of the thick-skinned fools had the good sense to not follow their leader's orders. When the battle was over, Gaius called out to his team, "Any injuries?"

"Jun's left arm got clipped – lucky shot he says - but nothing major to report then that," answered Caius.

"Get him patched up. The rest of you are with me. We are going to have to burn these bodies. I would rather not leave them to fester and decay. It might put off people coming up here for water. Fish those two out as soon as possible too," he said as he pointed to two floating krogan who obviously fell in during the fight. "We don't need the water getting more contaminated then it already is."

They eventually got a large pyre going, having found as much fuel for it as they could. They began the slow and unpleasant business of burning the remains. They would have to stay and tend the fire until every body had been turned to ash. In the meantime, Gaius and a couple of others looked over what the krogan had stockpiled. It turned out to be a hefty amount of dual amino food and other essentials, all stored and stacked in crates. Gaius picked up a new looking toy stuffed varren with a price tag still attached. He ripped off the tag and put the cuddly toy in their supply pack. It might offer some comfort to Acca he thought. He noticed the others were obviously thinking the same way; Caius picking out some clothes he guessed would be around her size; Jun, with his bad arm, finding some warm boots for her in a pile of clothes obviously taken from the ruins of stores; the others all finding odds and ends to add to the collection. Gaius continued his search through the crates before he left out a whistle. The krogan had stored a number of RPGs and other heavy weapons along with ammunition, much to Gaius's delight.

He left his crew to continue browsing for what they would need while thinking of ways he could get the rest of it back down to the distribution centre. There were people down below that could really use what the krogan had been hiding up here. He decided to contact Max and see if he could get their transport up to reservoir. At least they could use it to get the supplies back down to where they were most needed. As he wrote the message, he padded over to the far edge of the reservoir overlooking what was now the ruined city of Cipritine. Something in the dirt caught his eye.

He bent down and examined what seemed to be animal tracks, but nothing that he had ever seen on Palaven. He had seen something similar before; on distant worlds in a whole other time. Two-toed footprints circled around as if the creature was picking up a scent before it had taken off at speed into the wilds.

"Oh spirits... the Aegrus...they are here." Gaius breathed out in horror.

"They are on Palaven."


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys! Once again thank you to everyone who reviewed. :) You guys are awesome! :D Big shout out to Vertin for putting up with me as usual. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 31

Loves Lost and Found

"Was there a time when dancers with their fiddles,  
In children's circuses could stay their troubles?  
There was a time they could cry over books,  
But time has sent its maggot on their track.  
Under the arc of the sky they are unsafe.  
What's never known is safest in this life.  
Under the skysigns they who have no arms,  
have cleanest hands, and, as the heartless ghost,  
Alone's unhurt, so the blind man sees best."

_Was There A Time,  
Dylan Thomas_

Earth was on the long road to recovery. As Garrus and his father stepped off the transport in what remained of London, Garrus was assailed by the memories coupled with the almost overpowering emotions he had felt here; from when they had all gathered before the final push; the rush towards Harbinger and the injuries he had sustained; when Shepard had sent him back and went alone to the beam... He quickly collected himself and his thoughts. That was the past and he was damn sure going to keep it that way. She was never going to put him through that again. His father was already in work mode, almost interrogating an Alliance officer for the information he required. Garrus stood patiently waiting and used the time to take a look around. What remained of the Reapers were in the process of being salvaged for whatever tech or metal could be gleaned from them. The biological parts had samples removed for further study before the bulk of it was being burned in incinerators. Humanity, it seemed, were intent on erasing the Reapers from existence as much as they possibly could.

His father's steady voice interrupted his reverie. "I have what we need. Let's go."

Avitus had explained during their journey here what exactly they were looking into. It disturbed Garrus a great deal that the quarians might actually have begun what the Ad Astra medics had claimed happened in the other future; the experimentation on hybrids that eventually led to their destruction and that of their newly regained home-world of Rannoch. His father had a small list of people to met with, two humans and one turian – each of them partners to a missing and confirmed pregnant female. They would meet with the turian first, a young man of just twenty years old named Proteus Vespillo. Garrus flicked through the turian's military record while his father drove the car that had been provided for their use by the Alliance. Vespillo came from Taetrus with a good family background and a name to uphold. He had an excellent record with several of his commanding officers noting that they believed he was an asset to the military and that attempts should be made to encourage him to remain in service.

* * *

They eventually landed in the outskirts of London, in a camp set up and maintained by the turian military. It was here that the majority of soldiers waiting for transport back to Palaven were being quartered, the fleet ships being maintained by skeleton crews until the relays were repaired. They located their quarry on sentry duty. The young turian was eager to talk.

"I am glad that someone has finally listened to me," Vespillo breathed out in relief. "I have harassed people for the past two weeks and I really thought that no one believed me on this."

Avitus smiled sympathetically. "Tell me more about this human you were seeing."

"Alice? Well, she is a civilian. I met her here in London after the Reapers were destroyed."

"How did you two meet? I mean it is unusual for a human and turian to be together as you two obviously were."

Vespillo shuffled nervously. "Don't remind me. I get that all the time. We met at a bar. She was tending it while I was most definitely buying. We just got to talking. She is so easy to talk to and get along with; we have tons in common. It wasn't that hard to like her in that way."

"So what happened then?"

"We started seeing each other. Kept it quiet. Most of the guys have hassled me about my 'pyjak fetish' for just talking to her, let alone what they would say if they knew I was with her. I didn't want what we have ruined by some idiots. We had been going out for a couple of months and were working up to telling people when she messaged me to say that she thought she was pregnant. I didn't believe her at first, thought that she had cheated on me with a human who could give her what I couldn't..."

Vespillo became quite thoughtful, "...nearly ruined everything by accusing her of being a liar. Shortly after, the word broke out about all those strange pregnancies... then I knew she had been telling the truth. I went back and grovelled. She forgave me, said that if our places had been reversed then she would have thought the same thing. We went to the first scan together a couple of weeks ago and afterwards, this quarian came up to us. I thought it was odd straight away and hurried her out of there."

Garrus folded his arms. "Tell us more about this quarian. What was their name? What did they want with you?"

"Said his name was Kinn'Maanar vas Niksha. I made a point of writing it down but I don't know if that is his real name. Hard to describe what he looked like since he is a quarian but... he did have an unusual tint to his helmet's visor – a sort of reddish colour. He was offering to help us with our unexpected news."

"What was he offering as help?"

"He said he was working for the Admiralty board on behalf of the Hierarchy and the Alliance. He said that all concerned were deeply worried about the safety of the mothers involved, that they believed that the children would be potentially fatal to the parents and were working to discover what was going on. He wanted Alice to go with him but I put my foot down. There was no way I was going to just let a random quarian take her anywhere. I got her back to where she was staying and made her promise to have nothing to do with that quarian until I had looked into it. When I got back to her the next day she was gone. No one knew where she was."

"And that is when you started putting in your missing person reports."

The turian nodded. "I thought no one gave a damn except me. Do you think you can find her? I really need to get her and the baby back. I haven't slept right since she disappeared."

Garrus put his hand on the young turian's shoulder. "Don't worry. We are going to do our best. Which clinic did you go to for that first scan?"

"It was the main Alliance clinic in central London. I did a little research of my own and found out that all the scans for these pregnancies are taking place there. I mean there hasn't been many but they all get sent there. Whenever I am not on duty, I am down at the clinic looking for that quarian."

"No luck yet then, I take it?"

Vespillo had a look of pure despair on his face. "No although, spirits knows, that is a blessing for him. I don't think I could restrain myself from killing him if I find out he had anything to do with Alice disappearing."

Avitus patted the young turian on the arm. "I shall ensure that she is returned to you. Here is my contact details..." Vespillo's omnitool beeped as the information was received. "...I shall keep you informed on what is going on. For the moment, it is best that you stay away from the clinic. We shall deal with it."

Vespillo slowly nodded, "I suppose I should get back to work. Thanks for everything. It means a lot to know that someone does actually care about what is going on."

* * *

Avtius and Garrus went back to their car.

"What do you think?" enquired Avitus.

"I think we need to talk to those other potential witnesses but I have feeling that what they have to say will only corroborate with Vespillo's account. Hopefully, they might have some additional details for us to use."

"Indeed. That is an excellent plan. I am impressed."

Garrus couldn't help but puff up a little at his father's words. It always meant something when his father complimented because his dad never praised for no reason.

* * *

The two human males had similar stories to Vespillo – both humans had discrete relationships with turian females; both had accompanied their partners to the clinic for the confirmation scans and both had met a quarian with a red visor. One man, however, had particularly interesting details to add. The human was named Sean Baker and he was an Alliance Lieutenant. He was also the partner of Veima Scipio – the youngest daughter of General Atilius's old friend, Septius Scipio. He was most eager to help, having done a lot of investigating himself.

"It is about bloody time," Baker muttered, his English accent reaching a low timbre. "I have been waiting for you damn turians to get involved."

"The Alliance not helping?" asked Garrus.

"The top brass have washed their hands of anyone who is not human. That hasn't stopped me petitioning about Veima but I thought I would have better luck with you guys."

"Veima Scipio is, from all accounts, an excellent turian with a good future ahead of her. How the hell did you two end up together?"

Baker, who stood nearly as tall as them with a thick head of brown hair and a few day's growth of stubble, nearly snarled. "Listen, I don't have to explain our relationship to you or anyone else. You can keep your prejudiced shit out of it. I want her back, end of story."

Garrus put his hands up. "Calm it there. The last thing I am is prejudiced. I have a human girlfriend and a baby on the way too."

Baker looked at him oddly, "Really?"

"Yeah. I do. I can relate."

"Sorry... I have just been dealing with a load of crap over this. So far, the typical human response I have gotten is that I should be grateful that she is gone while the turians seem to think that I have corrupted one of their best. I just want her back safely."

Baker sighed. "If she doesn't want to be with me when she gets back then fine. I can understand considering all the crap we both have gone through because of the heinous crime of loving each other. I just... I just want them both back alive and well."

"We are going to help with that. You said you have investigated this yourself?"

"Once I realised that no one was going to help, I started looking into it. I began by trying to find that quarian. He told us his name was Zeet'Moris vas Larea but I have discovered that he gives different names to different people."

"He gave different names to two others that we have spoken with as well."

Baker motioned to them to follow him. "Lets go to my office. I have a lot of evidence collected and stored there."

* * *

Baker led them to one of the only free-standing buildings in the vicinity. The Alliance was currently using it to coordinate the recovery efforts. He led them up several flights of stairs before reaching the floor he wanted. They walked through a large room divided up into small cubicles.

"Yo, Baker! No luck finding that dinosaur of yours then?" came a cat call from one of the many humans on the floor. Baker grabbed the offending man and slammed him into a wall.

"I swear I would kill you as soon as glance your way, you racist fuck. You ever talk about my girl like that again and I will have your guts for garters, meat-head."

He let the human go but not before snapping, "Go do your job and keep your nose out of my business."

Baker stomped off to the far end of the room where three fully sectioned off offices were located. He entered one and slammed the door closed once the two turians had followed in. The human was clearly disgruntled. "Forgive me. I have put up with that shit for too long."

Avitus merely waved away the apologies. "You do not need to apologise for defending someone you care about. It is actually quite inspiring to see the devotion you clearly have towards Ms Scipio."

Baker slumped into a chair and motioned to the turians to take a seat too.

"I don't handle people picking on her as well as I could do. Have gotten into more than my fair share of fights over it."

Garrus rubbed his mandible thoughtfully. "Sounds like you have gone through a lot of abuse just because of a personal relationship."

"I have never hidden my feelings for Veima. I just haven't gone around broadcasting it because..." Baker let out a sigh. "... because she is way too good to be with someone like me. She is a lady, a real lady, and I am just this scrapper from the east end of town."

Garrus smiled. "I think I can see what she likes about you."

"Heh. I am glad someone does because I don't. Those fuckers outside can rot. I am the dinosaur here, not her. I am the uncivilised idiot in our relationship, not Veima... never Veima."

Avitus and Garrus looked at each other and smiled. It was always refreshing to come across someone who was clearly deeply in love with his partner, even one from another species.

"So what have you learned?"

Baker quickly pulled out some datapads from his desk and handed them over.

"I got all the surveillance footage from around that clinic that I could. That quarian has talked to at least twenty different couples, including Veima and myself. That is nearly every couple that has been sent to the clinic for scans! That is not all..."

Baker went to a small safe and withdrew another datapad which he handed directly to Avitus.

"I got the bastard's real name."

Avitus looked up at the human in surprise. "How did you do that?"

"I isolated his image from the footage. It cost me a lot of credits and a fuck ton of favours but one of my contacts in the Alliance Intelligence division managed to get me a name. He is Komma'Geizhah vas Tonbay."

Garrus's brow-plates furrowed together in confusion. "Vas Tonbay? That sounds familiar."

Baker folded his arms over his chest. "He is a member of Admiral Shala'Raan vas Tonbay's crew – in fact, a close advisor to her."

"Damn..," muttered Garrus.

"I know," responded Baker. "I have been pressing everyone I can for aid with this but no one is willing to help out."

Avitus gazed intently at the human's face. "And why is that do you think?"

Baker shrugged, "Because turians and humans are not supposed to be together according to most of them. Fortunately, I don't give a rat's ass what the majority of the population thinks. I care about what Veima thinks."

Garrus and Avitus smiled at each other.

* * *

They took their leave of Baker, reassuring the human that they would do all that they could to aid Veima Scipio and keep him informed. They returned to their car and sat going over the information that Baker had given them.

"This is not good," muttered Garrus.

"Hmm?"

"Admiral Raan is very close to Tali, practically an aunt. This is not going to be pleasant if she is involved in these disappearances."

His father hummed. "Get in touch with your friend."

"What?"

"Get in touch with your friend... Tali, is it? Just give her a hint that we are investigating her aunt. With any luck she will make contact with the Admiral herself."

"You want me to use Tali? I mean, how can you be sure that Tali would even contact Raan?"

Avitus turned with his eyebrow-plates raised. "Do you really believe she won't? The quarians always protect their own. Hundreds of years of conditioning has ensured that. No matter how strong you think your friendship is, your friend will never easily choose you over her fleet, if at all."

"What purpose would it prove anyway? You would only be notifying her that we are on her trail!"

"Exactly. It will be a useful distraction."

"What are you on about?"

"You and me are getting onto the Tonbay. I have gotten onto quarian ships hundreds of times. It can be easily done. What we need is an interruption to whatever they are doing to give us time to get there."

"Dad..."

"Garrus, if what we suspect is correct then the Tonbay is holding citizens of the Hierarchy and the Alliance against their will and for reasons known only to the quarians. I don't know about you but I am not willing to stand by and let it continue. So... what do you say?"

Garrus stilled for a moment before he let out a sigh and activated his omnitool. "Tali? Yeah, it's me. I have some questions for you about your Aunt Raan..."

* * *

They returned to where the Hierarchy transport waited for them. His father had contacted Atilius and received clearance for the use of a small stealth ship that Garrus had never even heard the name of before, let alone recognised the design. The transport took them directly to a turian dreadnought in orbit of Earth. The Imperious was an impressive sight but Garrus had no time to look around as his father immediately dragged him from one bay to another. A small ship, not unlike the one he had seen Tiberius use, was in an adjoining bay to the one they landed in. His father ushered him in quickly. Once on-board, his father quickly piloted the vessel out and set a course for the Tonbay. Atilius had ensured that there was armour and weapons for the pair on the ship. They changed while the autopilot navigated its way to the quarian section of the fleet.

Avitus retook the controls. Garrus took the seat beside him.

"Dad, I never thought I would see the day that you would be doing something like this."

"Something like what, Garrus?"

"Subterfuge instead of following protocols."

Avitus snorted. "I have done a lot worse, believe me."

"What? Dad, what have you been hiding?"

His father glanced over at him before returned his attention to their journey. "Nothing you need to know about right now. Can you grab my omnitool over there?"

Garrus reluctantly let the conversation drop for the moment and reached around for the device.

"Good. Activate it and go to the voice synthesising program."

"Why would you have a program like that on your omnitool?"

"Just activate it, Garrus."

He did and a variety of options opened up. His father directed him to a number of files entitled 'Quarian Data'. Inside was a number of voice files from various quarian personal, all of them reciting their name and relevant personal details.

"What the hell, Dad? Why do you have this stuff?"

"In case of an emergency. Once we hit the Tonbay, we will have a limited time-frame before we are discovered. Atilius has troops ready to back us up while Victus has informed the Council of what is going on."

"Okay..."

"This is the plan, we get in and find the females. Once we have an idea of what is going on then we send out an emergency beacon. Our backup will move in upon receiving it. The quarians won't fight against us and the incoming forces combined."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Simple maths. The quarians need every individual alive for re-population purposes and have long ago learned that sometimes straight out fighting does not work in their favour."

"That is actually frightening how you think like that."

His father glanced over again to him, those blue eyes like ice. "All species have their flaws, their buttons that when pressed will cause them to fold."

"What is the turian one then?"

His father smiled. "Not that dissimilar from the quarians. The turian flaw is that the greater good comes before the individual."

"What?"

"Turians are predisposed to act for the majority. You cripple them by putting them into an almost impossible situation, give them a dilemma with a large enough civilian and defenceless population involved – children are usually a safe bet. "

"You say that like you aren't turian."

Avitus laughed. "Oh I am. But I am a realist. You know your own flaws before you know your enemies." His father hit a button and the ship with quiet. " And here, we go," sighed Avitus before piloting the ship into the heart of the quarian flotilla.

* * *

Garrus was on the whole impressed by the array of skills his father was showing, talents he definitely did not pick up during his time in C-Sec. They had somehow managed to evade detection by the quarian vessels – something Avitus refused to disclose to him as it involved advanced technology belonging to the Hierarchy.

Once docked, Avitus had used the voice synth program and a number of hacking tools to fool the recognition systems into letting them on-board. Garrus immediately understood why his father had asked him to contact Tali. The entryways were practically empty. Upon hearing from Tali, Raan had obviously panicked and was likely at that very moment in time attempting to cover up what had gone on. They believed that Avitus Vakarian would go by protocol and request access rather then infiltrate.

His father immediately logged on to a terminal and located the research laboratories. They went directly there. They found their path remarkably clear. Avitus turned off surveillance cameras as they went through the ship, although they passed several rooms filled with quarians obviously getting a run-down on what they needed to do. Eventually they reached the laboratories.

"Spirits..," murmured Garrus while his father did a quick count.

"Twenty-two," his father said quietly. They stood and stared for a moment at what was in front of them. In suspension tanks with monitors slowly ticking along with their vitals, were twenty-two pregnant turian and human females. Garrus went up close to the tanks and carefully checked the data displayed. Each woman was being kept sedated while it seemed the quarian interest was focused solely on the nanites and the hybrid children. While Garrus checked on the missing women, Avitus was busy hacking the main terminal.

"Well, this is interesting..."

Garrus wandered over. "What is?"

"Take a look."

He stood up and let his son take the chair in front of the terminal. "Wow. Just wow," Garrus mumbled.

* * *

The records were incredibly detailed. The quarians' interest in the hybrids came about by accident. A turian female engineer named Nami Casca – referred to in the documents afterwards as patient zero – was one of the first females to be confirmed as pregnant. She had been assigned to one of the quarian fleet ships to aid in repairs. The initial diagnosis was made by the medical staff on-board the Tonbay.

To their surprise, they discovered something remarkable and not just the fact that she was pregnant with a hybrid. Not only was the nanites networking like the geth had, they also had become deeply entrenched in the physiological system of the turian. They now self identified as part of her body.

The quarians became even more interested when they realised that the nanites were manipulating her immune system. Casca, believing the quarians meant only to perform some non-invasive research, allowed them to use her as a subject. She underwent sedation.

The quarians, it seemed, had every intention of keeping their word at the beginning and would awaken her once their tests had been completed - which should only have taken a couple of hours. Only the tests never stopped. As the quarians worked, their interest increased exponentially until they felt they needed more test subjects.

This time they sent advocates to Earth, to locations all over the planet. They managed to find other willing subjects and returned with them to the Tonbay. They also took unwilling participants as well – those patients included Veima Scipio.

As Garrus read on, his concern grew. As the records progressed, Raan was becoming increasingly convinced that the nanites would be the solution to the quarian immune system problem and viewed the unborn children as an acceptable sacrifice for the future of her people. The Admiral wrote long and detailed prose on why she was so certain that the quarians and the nanites were a perfect match; that the destiny of these machines built almost in the image of the geth was to finally allow the quarian species to walk free of their suits.

The newer entries became even more disturbing. Raan focused on the hybrids themselves and presented the possibility of a situation that could be engineered between hybrid and quarian not that dissimilar to the drell and hanar. She began thinking of them as an army, a protector race for the quarians who were only now becoming established on Rannoch. She now looked to using the hybrids to fill a role that once would have been the geths' if they had survived the Reaper war.

This line of thought was slowly and methodically followed by ideas of how they could exert control over the hybrids before it descended into talk of genetic modifications, about making the hybrids even more than what they were already becoming.

The last entries were filled with a lot of fear. The arrival of the Ad Astra and the conferences had forced the unwelcome realisation on Raan that the quarians could not do what they liked, at least not without the same level of secrecy that they had already been using.

No more advocates were sent out to collect pregnant females, willing or unwilling, until the situation died down and the eyes of the galaxy turned away from the hybrid problem.

Garrus could not stop a growl rising in his throat as he read Raan's assessment of his own child – viewing Shepard's and his unborn son as a potentially perfect specimen and one worth retrieving if it were at all possible. Once he had finished reading the logs, Garrus was certain of one thing - Admiral Raan was delusional.

Avitus locked the doors to the laboratory then turned to face the women in the tanks. He activated the emergency beacon while Garrus retrieved every file and record that he could get his hands on. All they had to do now was wait.

* * *

The turians met with very little resistance from the quarians – what his father had said turned out to be pretty damn accurate. Within an hour of the Tonbay being secured, Admiral Raan was detained on the Ad Astra while the pregnant women were slowly being awakened from their slumber. They awoke confused and disoriented; for some, weeks had passed by. Medics went over each woman carefully before giving them the all clear. Avitus elected to see most of them back to Earth while Garrus's heart was drawing him back to the Ad Astra and Shepard. They parted ways before the shuttle Garrus was taking back.

"Thank you for your help, my son. I am most impressed by your abilities."

"Thanks Dad. It means a lot coming from you."

Avitus smiled.

"I just gotta ask one thing. Dad, you have a lot of skills that you sure as hell didn't learn from your time in C-Sec..."

Avitus frowned a little before he let out a breath.

"I know you are interested and you have every right to be. If it is all right with you, I would like to keep my secrets for a while longer."

He grabbed Garrus's hand and held it tight.

"I will let you know eventually, my son."

Garrus merely nodded and looked into his father's face before becoming deeply concerned by what he saw there. He had never seen his father look so... broken.

"Dad... are you okay?"

"Yes, I am. I will see you back on the Ad Astra. I believe I made a promise to some young gentlemen that I would return their mates unharmed and I intend on fulfilling that promise personally."

Garrus smiled faintly and the two turians hugged.

"See you soon, Dad."

"See you soon, Garrus."

* * *

Avitus stepped out of the shuttle first. It was a rare bright day in London; for once, the clouds of dust and smoke were not choking the sun from the sky. He turned and extended his hand to help down a young human female with long dark hair. Her eyes blinked rapidly as she adjusted to the light.

"Alice!" shouted a voice she recognised. The human beamed as she was picked up by the arms of Vespillo. Avitus smiled contentedly as the two lovers were reunited, the young turian soldier unable to contain his joy at his girlfriend's return and spun around with her giggling in his arms.

Avitus turned to face the last passenger. He extended his arm once more and helped Veima Scipio off the shuttle.

"Thank you, Detective."

Avitus patted her hand. "I haven't been a detective in a very long time. Avitus will do."

"Then, thank you Avitus. For everything."

"I think, my dear, there is a very anxious young man over there who is waiting for you."

Veima looked over at the edge of the landing site. A smile threatened to break out on her face. Avitus nudged her. "He has been most concerned about your safety. We would not have found you all as quick as we did if not for his determined efforts. I think that is the nature of love, you know."

He coughed a little before he whispered in her ear, "You need to be the one to go to him, I think."

The smile that had threatened suddenly burst out on her face and she ran to the tall human male who stood waiting nervously for her attention. She threw herself into his arms and was quickly wrapped up by Lt. Baker.

"I have been so fucking worried," he breathed into her neck.

"I am here now, love," she murmured back.

Avitus leaned against the shuttle and smiled at the joyous reunion of loves. Slowly, the smile faded a little. Not all love stories end well and, spirits knows, these couples would not have an easy time of it because of their choice of partner but for now at least, he had helped make sure that they had a chance to begin with. What they did with that opportunity was up to them.

* * *

He got back into the shuttle before he nodded to the pilot to take off. He sat quietly, alone in the passenger section of the craft as it began the journey back to the Ad Astra. Undoubtedly, there would be much to do when he returned, from dealing with Admiral Raan to going over the events with Victus and Atilius. He flicked his omnitool on and opened up some encrypted files. He poured over the first image of a younger him, a beautiful female with blue clan markings at his side. He tenderly touched the image and let his mind wander.

Not all love stories end well but that didn't mean they were not worth the risk taking. He shut down his omnitool and sat back.

He closed his eyes before finally letting his mind drift to far away Palaven and dark northern skies.


	32. Chapter 32

**Just want to say a big thanks to everyone who has faved, followed and reviewed! :D It is really great to know that people enjoy the story.**

* * *

Chapter 32

Nothing As It Seems

"It matters not how strait the gate,  
How charged with punishments the scroll.  
I am the master of my fate:  
I am the captain of my soul."  
_Out Of The Night That Covers Me,  
William Ernest Henley_

Avitus stepped off the transport and was greeted by Atilius. The General slapped him cheerily on the shoulder.

"I knew the great Avitus Vakarian wouldn't let me down."

"When have I ever? Nice job on interfering with the quarians by the way."

"How did you know?"

"I was expecting at least a small gunfight. Looked forward to it in fact. I thought you had completely forgotten how to do that sort of thing, once you started your journey up the ranks of course."

Atilius grinned. "Well, it came back to me. Wanted the mission to go as smoothly as we used to do them back in the day. Thank you, my friend. You have always come through when I have needed it."

"Same as when I have required it from you, Marcus."

"Well, what is the use of getting so high in the ranks if you can't use a little discretion to help your friends now and then. Ms Scipio's father sends his almost bottomless gratitude for your work."

"Ms Scipio has been returned to Earth, back to her human partner."

Atilius nodded with a grin plastered across his face, "Septius had met that young man before the Reaper war."

"Really?"

"Oh yes. Veima brought him home to meet the family on Palaven."

"Hahaha! I can imagine how Septius took that."

"Very well actually. He has assured me that he has no doubts of young Baker's affections for his daughter. After everything I have learned about Septius over the years, I know he is no bigot. Veima is happy and Baker passed his trial by family a long time ago."

Avitus smiled at the memory of the foul-mouthed but clearly in love human. "Yes. I can see why."

* * *

A strange look crossed Atilius's face and he stepped closer to Avitus, glancing around before he spoke softly in his ear, "I have meant to ask you; how is Kari? I was intending on visiting her before everything went crazy with those Reapers."

Avitus motioned for Atilius to walk with him. "She was okay the last time I saw her. I left her side to get Solana out of Cipritine. Originally I had planned on getting Sol back to the north and safety but the situation was too dire. My daughter was hurt before I could reach her and..."

"You don't need to explain."

Avitus sniffed a little before he continued, "I have had some small news from my brother. You remember Kato, my youngest sibling?"

"Sure. Nice guy. Crazy as a _ghurbash_, I seem to recall."

Vakarian laughed. "Aren't we all?"

"Well, you have tended towards good sense in your older years."

"I am not that old."

Atilius smiled. "So about Kato..."

"He got in touch to let me know that she is okay. The machine is making her weaker but that was happening for a long time before the war. He believed she has resigned herself to dying in there, especially as at the time of sending the message it was unlikely we would be able to return to Palaven for some months."

"What do you think?"

Avtius stopped and stared at Atilius. "I think that I have spent over twenty-five years trying to find a way of freeing her and I don't intend on stopping now. It will get done. It has to be otherwise I..."

The General placed a comforting hand on Avitus's shoulder. "If anyone is going to do it, it will be you. As always if there is anything that I can do then please don't hesitate to ask. Have you told Garrus? Sol, I assume, knows since she took those trips north with you before everything hit the fan."

"You know the oath I swore. Hell, you were there when I had to take it. Garrus has not yet asked the right questions or has shown any interest. I cannot interfere."

"Hmm."

The older Vakarian smiled. "Let us move onto happier subjects. The quarian Admiral?"

"Oh, in a holding cell. The other Admirals are being questioned, including your son's friend. Garrus has decided to remain out of it and headed directly to the main medical bay."

"Interesting. I thought he would have gone to defend her."

"He mentioned something about Tali not being as good a friend as he thought she was."

"Oh dear."

Atilius's brow-plate rose up. "What has happened?"

"My son is feeling a little slighted. I made him call his quarian friend with some casual inquires about Raan. I used the knowledge that she would almost certainly contact the Admiral to verify things and give warning to our advantage. I don't think Garrus actually believed she would do it."

"I imagine your boy would view that as a betrayal."

"He is young and has the luxury of being offended. We, however, are older and know far too much."

The two older turians chuckled together as they continued their stroll.

* * *

Tali was released from the interrogation after a couple of hours. It had not been that bad. The Council had soon realised that her aunt Raan had acted alone. Her heart was heavy and she couldn't quite wrap her mind around what they had told her, of what they discovered on the Tonbay. As the door opened and she was freed, she found herself immediately swept up by James who led her swiftly away. To her eternal gratitude, he said nothing at all. He took her to the small room that she used as her quarters and just sat with her until Tali was able to talk.

"I never thought she..." she said softly before the words were choking in her throat. She just shook her head in disbelief.

James put his arm around her carefully. He still said nothing. Tali turned and threw herself into his arms, allowing the human to envelop her. She sobbed quietly to herself while being so grateful that Vega knew what she needed was not kind words but silence and to just be held.

* * *

"You okay there, big guy?"

Shepard had moved over as far as she comfortably could to make room for the turian who now rested beside her with his head carefully on her bump. She gently petted his head and felt the rumbles from his chest against her thigh.

"I am just disappointed, I guess."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean I thought she was our friend."

"She still is our friend."

"Friends do that to each other?"

Shepard sighed. "Tali put her people - her family - first. I would have expected her to do that."

"You would have expected her to betray you?"

"That is a bit strong, Garrus. She just did what she has always done. Every quarian we have ever met has done the same repeatedly. Hell, Tali almost took the fall for her own father so that his name would not be tarnished within the flotilla."

"Hmm."

"Are you telling me that you wouldn't put the Hierarchy first?"

"Would you put the Alliance first?"

"Now that is not fair, using my own question against me!" she said laughing.

Garrus sat up, swinging his legs out over the edge while keeping close to Shepard's bump.

"It is completely fair. You tell me and I will tell you."

Shepard put on a fake pouting face before she answered, "I guess I would have to see the situation. The Alliance, and humanity in general, has not exactly been a paragon of virtue. To be honest, if they were in the wrong then no."

Garrus smiled. "That is my answer too. If the Hierarchy was in the wrong then no. But... I can see your point. It is not out of character for her. I guess I just wanted it to be different."

He lay back down and began nuzzling her bump once more.

"So... other than that, how did you and your dad get along?"

"Better. We didn't fight this time. With Dad and detective work it is way too easy to fall back into the junior role."

"Hmm, you falling into line? I wish I had been there to see that."

"That will never happen with you."

"And why not?"

Garrus grinned at her, "Because I can ignore suicidal orders."

* * *

Victus sat beside the other leaders – everyone had arrived, from the hanar to the krogan. Raan stood before them, the quarian seeming small but defiant. Tevos was still questioning her.

"I still don't understand, Admiral. You have always seemed to be one of the more stable members of the Admiralty board, the one most open to the bigger community. Why did you hide this from us?"

Raan's eyes glowed from within the dark confines of her helmet as she stared at the assembled leaders in front of her.

"It was not intentional. If any race would like the data we have amassed on the creatures then we can share."

"That is not what is wrong here..."

"It was a simple mistake. I understand that we should have shared this but surely you all can see why they have been created?"

Victus's brow-plates furrowed and he leaned forward as he listened intently.

"They were created from the destruction of the geth! They are practically geth themselves. It is a sign. The geth made us like this and now this is their way of making amends, of setting us free."

Tevos seemed confused. "You think the nanites and the hybrids were made by the geth as compensation for the quarians being driven from Rannoch?"

"Of course. It is so clear once you see it! The voices have spoken nothing but the truth. The geth would have joined us in rebuilding Rannoch, would have acted as our protectors in that task. Since they couldn't, these creatures are their gift to us!"

Victus and Sparatus looked at each other.

"She has lost it," whispered the turian councillor.

Victus nodded his agreement. Sparatus stood up. "Admiral, you are clearly suffering from some sort of mental illness. I am going to recommend..." he said as he turned to his fellow councillors, "...that the Admiral be taken to be assessed by medical staff before we make a decision on what we will do with her."

"I am not crazy!"

Sparatus just nodded sagely, "Of course, you are not." before he waved at two nearby officers to seize her.

"I would also like to suggest that we thoroughly inspect every quarian vessel; in fact, let's make that every vessel in the fleet for possible misconduct such as the one we have just discovered. It might not only be the quarians who are not playing fair on this."

A tacit murmur of agreement ran through the assembly.

* * *

Marcus Atilius strolled happily into the medical bay.

"Ah, the young Vakarian! I have made my esteemed way here to offer you my gratitude for helping out on the little task I gave your father. I was a bit worried that his old bones would give out on him but again, he proves me wrong."

"Thank you, Atilius, but my dad did most of the work."

"I don't believe that although... your father has a certain way about him that always makes me feel like I am a junior officer again."

"I thought you two only went through basic together... I mean Dad has only ever told us of his military time there."

"Ah. Well, we went a bit further together then that. No matter however."

The turian turned his attention to Shepard. "Commander, you look as radiant as ever."

Shepard smiled. "Thank you, General."

"For you, it is Marcus. If the younger Vakarian here ever loses his mind and you two separate then please..." Atilius held her hand in his bigger paw, "...do keep me in mind."

Shepard laughed as the turian lifted her hand to his mouth-plates and gave a very polite kiss to it.

Garrus coughed pointedly. "Atilius, I need to ask you something and I want to know if you will be truthful about it."

"Direct and to the point! I like that! What is it that you want to ask me?"

"It is about my father's military record. He has told me and Solana very little really. Always talked about his work in C-sec."

"Hmm. Now that is tricky. You see, a lot of your father's and my records are classified. I can do my best however."

"Why are your records classified? How high does the security clearance need to be to look at them?"

"We did a lot of work over the years. The clearance required is just shy of Primarch level."

Garrus folded his arms over his chest. "So you were Blackwatch?"

The General started laughing. "Oh my dear boy... the Blackwatch is a good unit – have no doubt of that. But they are a unit you can point at and say 'There. Those are our special forces.' They were not what we were."

"So what were you?"

"We were turians who were selected for particular skills and traits, trained to be the best and then sent out to join units as regular soldiers. We were not put into a special team all of our own. Our strength was that we were hidden. When a job came in, they would pull us from our regular duties with one excuse or another and off we would go."

"That is... ingenious, really. Almost un-turian."

Atilius grinned. "Well, the system was in place for centuries. Over the years the military began to use it to pick out individuals capable of countering Spectres and the like."

"Why..."

"I am afraid I can't say why so don't continue on that line of thought. Although, the answer is fairly self-evident if you think about it."

"Huh. The military doesn't quite trust its neighbours or the council agents."

Atilius smiled. "Always knew you were a clever boy."

Garrus scratched his left mandible thoughtfully. "So my dad was one of you?"

The General merely nodded.

"That... fucking..." Garrus snarled. He began to pace. "My dad is a fucking hypocrite. He didn't want me to be a Spectre and yet, he was something practically akin to it! He pushed me to be in C-Sec when he himself had done the Hierarchy's dirty work!"

"Stop it, boy."

"Don't call me 'boy,'" shouted Garrus.

"Then don't call your father a hypocrite."

"But he is one."

"Oh really? Or maybe he was being a good father."

* * *

Garrus stared at Atilius.

"Let me tell you a story – one that I shouldn't really since it is still classified but, since I have already said far too much, I might as well continue." Atilius leaned back against the opposite bed. "First mission out of the academy and my team got the 'lucky' pick. We were sent to collect a genius salarian from this almost abandoned station far out in the ass end of nowhere, only it wasn't quite empty. Mercs from an outfit calling themselves 'Outriders' had taken up residence. The place had a few hundred civvies from all species there, nothing to worry us really. We picked up a stray, a little homeless turian girl – no more than six years old, I guess. She had no family, no place to go. That hell-hole didn't even have a clinic. She pointed out to us where we could find our salarian. One of my number got particularly attached, talked about taking her with us and he would find her a place on Palaven. I had no problems with it – he is the type of turian who just gets things done. We got our salarian and secured him in our ship before we went back to pick her up. The Outriders found out that the girl had helped us. They took her into the main square, tied her down and raped her repeatedly, a small group of them in fact. Human, turian , hell even krogan. It was not about the act of it for them. It was a message to us. They had wanted that salarian and we had taken him so they took something else instead. She was destroyed but living when we found her. They were still taking turns. My friend picked up his rifle and fired."

Garrus stared at the older turian as Atilius drifted into some old memories.

"He killed her. Clean kill – one shot. Then we set about clearing the mercs out of the station. They didn't get nice easy deaths like she did."

Garrus's mouth fell open. "Why would you do that? It was a little girl! You could have saved her!"

"He did save her. We were a week out from the relay and there was no medics with us that could heal the sort of damage done to her body. Hell, just think of what had happened to her mind! My friend used his gun and, in an act of mercy, ended her suffering."

"...and the mercs?"

"Have you ever heard of a merc band called the Outriders?"

"No."

"That is what happened to them. We slaughtered them to the last man. We got the civvies into their ships and then scuttled the station. Of course, if this got out or had been in council space there would have been a big furore over it."

Atilius rolled his neck.

"Now, you tell me something. When that child in Shepard is born and growing up, what stories will you tell him? Will you tell him about how you stopped a robbery on the Citadel, how you stopped a kidnapping or saved a duct rat from being spaced? Or will you tell him about how you killed a red sand dealer by holding him down and pouring the drug into his eyes while he screamed?"

Garrus gaped a little. "How do you know about that?"

"Your father asked me to keep an eye on you when you ran off on your little adventure to Omega. Who did you think was sending those couple of crates of supplies every month to that station? Who did you think leaked that info to your talented batarian friend? It was me, part payment of a debt that your father and I owe each other. Even if I didn't owe him, I would still have done the same because your father was worried sick over you while having to hold your sister together as your mother lay dying in a hospital bed."

Garrus was silent.

The old turian sighed. "Your father didn't let you become a Spectre because he didn't want you to be like him. He wanted you to be a better man then he is. You don't take the people you love most into the darkness with you."

The General let out a breath, leaned over and gave Shepard a quick peck on the cheek. "It is always lovely to see you, Commander."

"And you, General."

He nodded at Vakarian. "Be seeing you around." He headed out.

"Wait!" shouted Garrus. "The turian who shot the little girl... who was it?"

Atilius was silent for a moment before he replied, "Your father was always an excellent shot, you know. Never lost it." He turned and left.

* * *

The large rings slowly began to turn, rotating faster and faster until the eezo core finally ignited. The light was blinding, brighter than the parent star of the system for a brief moment. It cast a shock-wave through space. Jakus and Karas watched from their shuttle along with the other engineers. They held on as the ship was rocked and buffeted by the shock-wave. Once it passed, the cheering and laughing began.

The relay was open and the journey back to Palaven was finally getting started in earnest.

* * *

Gaius and his crew assessed the prints. There was no doubt of the creature who made them. Every one of his crew came to the same conclusion – it was a mutt.

"Spirits damn it!" hissed Gaius. "How the hell did Mira not pick up on this!"

He stopped for a moment, realisation hitting hard. "She already knew..."

Jun stared at him. "No matter how much of a pain Mira is, I don't think she is crazy enough to not let us know if the Aegrus got here. I mean who would do that?"

Gaius had already scanned the prints and picked up the tell-tale chemical traces that indicated the Aegrus but when he had reviewed the intelligence data that Mira had given him, there had been none.

He quickly activated the small program he had installed to get access to the few remaining satellites in orbit. This particular one he had not informed Mira of and had yet to use. The data revealed was not good. The chemical trails were strong and led north from Cipritine into dense jungle.

"Well, shit." He quickly copied the scan data and sent it to Jun's omnitool.

"Hold on to that. I want to check something."

With the program still running, he contacted Mira.

"Sidonis, what do you need?"

"We just came across some strange prints in the ground. I am hoping to sweet fuck that it is not the Aegrus. Is the satellite feeds you gave me still good?"

"Of course. Give me a moment."

Gaius stared at the feed he had and grimaced as the screen flickered. The chemical trails disappeared.

"It should be ready now, Sidonis. Just double checked the connections."

Jun and Gaius stared at each other.

"Thanks, Mira. Well, thankfully that was a false alarm. Still might send a couple of the guys to check it out."

"I would say there is no need, sir. I was the same when I first arrived planet-side – spent a bit of time chasing ghosts. That is my personal recommendation, sir."

"Noted. Perhaps you are right and I am just seeing things. Will be in touch, Mira."

"Sir."

The connection cut out. Gaius made sure the call was gone before he turned to Jun.

"She lied to us."

"Sidonis, she didn't just lie. She changed the data so it looked like the Aegrus aren't here."

Gaius rubbed his forehead and paced.

"All right. We have to assume that she is compromised in some way and unfortunately she has access to every communication that leaves this world."

"We can't even contact the Ad Astra."

"Not without her knowing about it anyway."

Gaius continued to pace. He stopped. "We need to play this cool. I have no doubt she is watching us as we speak from orbit. We head back to Cipritine and act as though everything is normal. I will send a small team out north to investigate under the cover of darkness. The Aegrus are no doubt just assembling enough biomass before swarming the planet. If we don't stop them then the turians have no chance at all."

Caius arrived over.

"Sir... I have investigated as far I could. I think the mutt dragged one of those krogan off north. It was definitely carrying something heavy."

"More likely it was looking for any individual out alone to take back to their nest. Shit..."

Gaius waved over the rest of his crew.

"We are heading back to the city. Gather what you can. Max shouldn't be too far away at this stage. Once back, I will need all of your suggestions and ideas. For the moment, we need to go communication silent on the Aegrus. Act as if we never came across the footprints at all. We can't trust our eyes in orbit."

His team nodded before they separated and got to work. Gaius's mind turned to how he could get at least some information to the crew back in the Sol system.

An idea sparked in his mind. It might just work if Tib had kept that damn book. He would have to tread carefully before he made any communication.

* * *

The return trip to Cipritine was long; even longer for their minds as they each reflected on what had happened and what was potentially to come. Gaius decided on one definite course of action for those who would wait out in Cipritine while the small group searched for the Aegrus nest. They would have to get the power back to the water pumps. Anyone who left the city now faced the real risk of being taken by the Aegrus and they would do all they could to prevent that.

Upon reaching their destination, they made a brief stop at the supply tent and surprised the turian in charge with delivery of some badly needed supplies. Before he headed away, Gaius made it clear that the reservoir should still be considered a no go area for anyone – using the excuse of mercs still being in the area - but made a promise to the turian that they would get the water pumps working again. The officer attempted to give Gaius the details of the black-marketeers but he brushed them off.

"Wait until we get the water working tomorrow then we will take the addresses off you. This way you know we are genuinely wanting to help."

The scouting team had reported back with some good news. They had located a relatively intact old style turian terrace. The roof was a bit patchy and most of the windows were shattered but it did have a garage with a working manual door. The team had cleared the ground floor of most objects and converted the first floor into their living space. It was late by the time the reservoir team got back. Acca had been settled into what must have been the first good nights sleep she had in a long time, wrapped up snugly in a child's hammock that Marcus located. While she slept, the rest waited for the other team's return.

The reunion was a grim affair. On the ground floor, Gaius explained to those who had been left behind the severity of the situation they found themselves in. In the early hours of the morning with the darkness still holding sway, Caius and two others set out with supplies and equipment on their backs. They were now on the hunt.

The rest of the team busied themselves with plans; some of them going over ideas for the power restoration to the pumps while others looked at what weapons and defensive traps they could make with the scrap material at hand.

Gaius sat in an upstairs window-frame with one leg dangling out over the side. He watched as the sun rose slowly over the ruined city. One thing was certain in his mind. He was going to find out what Mira was up to and put an end to it. He closed his eyes against the blinding sunlight and let his mind drift where something wanted it to go...

* * *

Amata sat alone on one of many benches surrounding a memorial park on Omega. The war with the Aegrus was still in full swing but she was finally on shore leave. The one year anniversary of the war's beginning was only a day away and her mind was drifting, as she found it often doing, to Gaius. They had not seen or heard from each other in four months.

"A-Amata?"

She turned around to see Jack Kynes standing just behind her.

"Hey, Dr. Kynes." she greeted in her quiet way.

"Wh-wh...what are you doing out he-here this late?"

She gave a small smile.

"Just thinking..."

Jack took a seat next to her on the bench.

"Tell me what's on your mi-mind."

She sighed.

"Nothing big. I just had a great date with a really fantastic guy. It was perfect."

"It do-doesn't sound like you are happy with it."

"I just...spirits...I don't feel anything at all for someone who treated me so well, who actually went out of his way to give me as perfect a night out as possible."

"Let me guess...Gaius is near the top of your thoughts."

Amata looked down at her feet.

"I wish... spirits, I wish I could just remove him physically from my mind!"

"No you don't."

She sighed. "It would make my life so much easier though."

Jack patted her hand.

"I can't advise you on who to pick or anything like that. Th-that is your decision but I can impart a piece of advice gleaned from living a lot longer then you. Have no regrets."

Amata tilted her head to look at the older human.

"When I met Karas, I was...in-inexperienced in women. Human women let alone turian. Karas, however, enjoyed living her life to the fu-full before she met me. I was always more introverted. We spent nearly five years only catching handfuls of time together before being so dre-dreadfully alone the rest. I was monogamous to her as she was to me. My one regret? That I didn't drag her with me from the damn Blue Suns when she had fi-first freed me because we lost so much time with each other. We don't live forever but when you are yo-young, you think you have all the time in the world."

Jack turned his bright grey eyes to Amata's blue.

"There is never enough time to be with the pe-people you love. Have no regrets, little Amata. Life is too short. Sometimes... sometimes you should take a chance. Mistakes you can learn from. Regrets? Regrets you can only ever think on and lament."

* * *

Amata stood in front of Locasa while wearing a flimsy and very see through piece of lingerie. It exposed the delicate unplated sections around her waist, chest, arms and neck. A couple of weak looking ribbons placed strategically were all that protected her modesty. In other words her body looked geared up for sex while everything else betrayed her nervousness.

"I am really not sure about this, Locasa. I mean what if he rejects me... I should message him instead, see if he still feels the same rather then turn up unannounced."

After her talk with Jack Kynes, Amata decided that if this was going to work then it was going to have to be on her terms. She rushed back to her childhood home she now shared temporarily with Locasa and had enlisted her advice on how to approach Gaius. He was on shore leave too; Tiberius had helpfully asked her to join them both for celebratory drinks earlier in the night which she politely rejected in favour of her date.

"You want him and you want him to know it so do it in style. Trust me, Gaius has been pinning forever over you. You showing up dressed in this? To him it will like the greatest birthday present ever given in some easily destroyed wrapping."

Amata pulled at the wispy fabric that left very little to the imagination.

"I am so not ready for this! What if I mess it up? I mean this isn't me. I am not exactly an expert at this sort of thing..."

"Oh I am sure he doesn't want you to be. All that comes with practise and I would bet my last set of chocolate rations that he is more than willing to teach you anything you want to know."

Amata glanced nervously at her friend who was putting a coat over her. Locasa tied it up well. The cream plated turian stared at herself in the mirror. She looked completely normal. No one would suspect that she had practically nothing on underneath. A few more words of encouragement from Locasa and she headed outside. She anxiously made her way to Gaius's apartment, nodding at polite hellos from fellow soldiers.

She finally got there and took a deep breath. She knocked.

Soladita looking like a model in her underwear answered.

"Hello? Oh hey Amata." she said as she rubbed absent-mindedly on a patch of plate-less skin near her bellybutton.

Amata's face fell. She backed up. "I..I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here. I should go."

Gaius wandered out from his bathroom behind Soladita, mostly naked except for his lower regions that were covered by a towel he had tied around his waist as he dried his head with another.

"What's going on?" he muttered before he looked up. He froze when his eyes met Amata's. She ran.

She tore fast through the streets, desperately hoping to reach somewhere quiet before she could let herself feel how stupid she had been.

* * *

Gaius threw on his workout pants and shirt. "What are you doing?" demanded Soladita.

"None of your concern. You should be at your own place by now anyway. Why are you still here?"

"I thought we could have some fun, for old times sake."

"I have told you more than once. The answer is still no and will always be no. I only let you in here because you needed to use the shower. Lock the door when you leave."

He bolted after Amata. Spirits, the look on her face. He didn't think she would ever come to his apartment unannounced considering how long it had been since they had seen or talked to each other and it would just be his luck that she would turn up when Soladita was there. He tracked Amata through Omega on his omnitool, having long ago figured out her own omnitool's frequency. She stopped finally at Kyne's research offices. She still had the access codes he realised. Gaius braced himself then entered.

Amata was sitting alone at a desk in the dark. He flicked on the light. She grimaced as her eyes adjusted before she looked up with tears running down her face at Gaius. His heart broke.

"Amata, it's not what you think."

She shook her head.

"It's fine. It really is. My mistake." She stood up and brushed down her coat. "You have no need to explain. I hope you and Soladita make it work this time."

He gripped her arm and pressed close to her.

"It is not what you think! We weren't together. Come on. Smell me. If we had been I would be reeking of her right now."

"You have just showered."

"Like that ever fully works, sweetheart." he rumbled.

Amata pulled away but ended stumbling on to the floor. Her coat opened a few buttons on the top as she stretched out to save herself. Gaius had helped her back onto her feet before he noticed the lack of underclothing. Amata was trying to button it back up with shaky fingers when Gaius stopped her. She was suddenly very aware of how close he was and how fast he was breathing.

His eyes were focused on the skin and delicate fabric revealed. He hooked a finger in the coat and slowly slid it down, popping open the remaining buttons. She stood shaking as he opened it, exposing her lingerie clad body to his roaming eyes. He stopped breathing it seemed before he let out a shaky breath in a hiss.

"You... Amata..." he groaned as he realised why she had come to his quarters.

"Please... just forget it. It was a stupid idea and I..."

"I thought you were out on a date, at least that is what Tib told me."

"It didn't work out. Just can't get you out of my head apparently... but I will deal with it. This doesn't matter. I am so sorry for disturbing you and -"

She tried to step back and close up her coat to hide her shame when he dragged her close to him. He ran his tongue down along the side of her neck and across the exposed collarbone to the other side. Gaius gently ran a hand down the front, over the silky fabric and stopped at the curve of her waist. He gripped it hard as he kissed her.

Amata lost her breath when his long tongue slid inside her mouth. Almost as quickly as it started, it had finished. He took a step back and stared at her, his eyes dark with a hunger she had only sometimes glimpsed. He began to button back up her coat. Her cheeks burned as she assumed he was going to do the right thing and send her away. She tried to take over but had her hands batted away.

He finished it then gripped her close as he whispered in her ear, "I am going to take you back to my place. Keep a good grip on your coat as we go because I will have to kill any other person who sees you in that." He nuzzled her neck before he dragged her out from the offices.

* * *

The trip back to his quarters seemed much shorter than her escape from it. Gaius kept a firm grip on her waist and at some points he practically lifted her in his haste. Soladita was just leaving when they arrived back. The hybrid obviously noticed the way Gaius cleaved Amata to himself, a bit of jealousy sparking behind her eyes. Gaius merely snorted at her subdued thanks for the use of the shower before he ushered Amata inside his apartment.

Once inside, the female hybrid glanced around the small apartment Gaius had to himself. She had only ever been here a few times, mostly to watch bad movies with Tib in attendance. It was still quite bare, the furniture minimalistic. He had very little personal items except some photos he had scattered on the walls. She smiled a little as she scanned over them. Mostly of family but a few here and there of her, Gaius and Tiberius. The door slammed shut and she could hear him fiddling with the control pad. She turned around to see Gaius leaning against the door watching her. There was that dark hunger again. A strange thrill ran though her causing her skin to prick up in goosebumps.

"Take off the coat, please." he murmured, his eyes never leaving hers as she nervously did as he asked. She had worked up the courage to come here to do this and she wasn't about to back out now.

She held the coat in her hands as she stood shaking at his perusal of her body. He groaned as she awkwardly tried to put the coat onto the coach without exposing herself but only ended up revealing her curves. Gaius practically charged to her, clutching her flush to him, letting her feel how hard he was underneath his workout pants. He lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist before he sat down on the couch with her on top of him. He murmured in her ear as his hands roamed, "We have lots of time to do what we want and trust me, there is a lot I want to do to you..."

Amata shivered with pleasure as Gaius's hot breath grazed the skin near her ear canal and he gently started nibbling.

* * *

Almost a full day later, they lay on his bed. Amata was dozing on top of Gaius who was running his talons along the back of her neck, along the delicate curve of her spine, down as far as skimming the top of her shapely rear that was only just hidden by the thin sheets.

"Its okay if you don't want anything serious. I don't mind if this is just...you know...blowing off steam." she said quietly, breaking the comfortable silence.

Gaius snorted at that before he dug his talons in a little on to some exposed skin on her spine and dragged them down along it. She groaned and arched her back as pleasure racked through her.

Amata tried to hide her smile in his chest.

Gaius coughed. "Do you... do you want to go to dinner? I mean... just the two of us?"

"Yes. That would be lovely," she whispered.

"I mean if you don't like that, I can sort out something like a cinema trip and we can try - wait... you said yes?!"

Amata lifted her head and rested her chin on his broad chest and cowl. She smiled up at him and nodded.

Gaius was open-mouthed. "Oh wow. You said yes..."

"I don't want regrets." she murmured before pressing her mouth against his own. She sleepily slipped back down his body. "You get only one chance to do this right with me."

"Do what right?" he asked, his voice more than a little hopeful.

"A relationship. If you still want it..."

Suddenly she was jolted out of her sleepy state by Gaius sitting upright and holding her against him. She sat astride him as he desperately kissed her all over her face, neck and shoulders.

"Amata, you have no idea how much I have needed to hear you say that. It has been the longest four months of my life without you in it. I think my heart is about to burst out of my chest," he groaned. She giggled softly before she pushed him back down on to the bed.

"Calm. Let's take it slow. I mean... heh... obviously not that slow since we are kinda naked in bed together."

Gaius grinned. "I know what you mean." He raised his hand to her cheek and gently cupped her face. "So, do I get to call you my girlfriend?"

"I guess so, 'boyfriend'."

He started to chuckle. "It doesn't seem so terrible when you say it."

* * *

Gaius was startled awake. His heart pounded in his chest as he figured out where he was. He was still on Palaven, still in Cipritine with Trebia now rising in front of him. Whatever else was going on, he knew one thing. Something was influencing his memories, letting him see things he shouldn't be able to and he suspected he knew what it was.

He narrowed his eyes and stared at the star.


	33. Chapter 33

**Just want to say thank you so much to everyone who reviews, follows, etc. It really does mean a lot to know that people like the story. :)**

* * *

Chapter 33

Moving On

"Nature's first green is gold,  
Her hardest hue to hold.  
Her early leaf's a flower;  
But only so an hour.  
Then leaf subsides to leaf.  
So Eden sank to grief,  
So dawn goes down to day.  
Nothing gold can stay."

_Nothing Gold Can Stay,  
Robert Frost_

Shepard was finally free.

The last tests had been all clear and, bar some minor restrictions and daily check-ups, she was now free of the medical bay. Garrus still didn't know and she intended on finding him as a surprise.

But first, there was an important step she had to take. She had put it off for long enough but now... now was the time.

Shepard had arranged a meeting with Jonas Stone.

* * *

"Commander!" Jonas ecstatically greeted her. "Hmm. That title doesn't seem quite fitting for a hero such as yourself. I shall have to immediately see about a promotion! Perhaps several up the ranks."

"Prime Minister, it is an honour."

"Oh please. It is Jonas. Miri has been a fountain of knowledge about you."

Shepard looked at him quizzically. "You know Miranda well?"

"You could say that we found each other in our youth. Come! Take a seat. I believe you had something important to discuss with me. A drink perhaps?"

Jonas waved a bottle of whiskey at her.

"Ah, not for me. I have been banned and my partner is a strict enforcer."

"Oh dear. That is a pity. But I suppose I am the fiend here, with you being pregnant and all. Forgive me for my forgetful mistake."

Shepard laughed. "No harm done. Although Garrus might have had a few choice words for you if he had seen that."

"Hmm. I bet he would. Perhaps a bit more than words too. I mean he is a nice bloke, your boyfriend. Bit on the unfriendly side when he wants to be."

Shepard raised a brow at that. "Have you two not been getting along?"

Jonas pulled a face and waved his free hand idly. "Well, we just have some disagreements on certain aspects of what to do about the hybrids and this Aegrus thing. Nothing too major. He is extremely protective of you and your child, you know."

"He is just like every other expectant father I have met. You must have said something that incited him."

Jonas grinned. "I may have mentioned that I had a number of requests for access to you, and your child in particular. All from respected scientists and not all of them of the human variety. I was passing the requests onto your partner for approval. Some of the language he used was completely untranslatable but I got the gist of what he was saying from the look on the Primarch's face."

Shepard started laughing. "I imagine it was shock."

"Indeed. I never thought I would be able to read that emotion so clearly on a turian's face but there you go! Your boyfriend proved me wrong on that count too."

"Since I have had no visitors other than family and friends, I imagine those requests were declined."

"Most emphatically. So... down to business. What is it that you wished to talk to me about?"

"I am here to tender my resignation from the Alliance."

Jonas's mouth gaped open. "What? But Shepard... I mean... this is a surprise. A very big surprise. If you don't mind me asking, why?"

Shepard smiled and shifted in her chair. "I think it is time. I intend on focusing my efforts on being a Spectre. I have talked with the Councillors over this and they have agreed with a lot of my points. I find myself being not as effective as I could be, for both the Alliance and as a Spectre, when I have to divide my time between you both. With the baby on the way, it has forced me to make a choice a lot sooner than I would have liked."

Jonas stared at her. "I am... deeply saddened at this news. I completely understand the situation you have found yourself in. Are you sure you want to leave the Alliance? I mean it is such a big step. I, like you, have spent my entire life in service to Earth."

"Trust me, this was not the easiest decision I have ever made. Earth will always be my home-world and it is hard to leave the Alliance without feeling like I am abandoning my species. But I know I am not. I can do so much more for everyone if my time was not split. And now with the baby, it is going to be even more divided so..."

Jonas smiled at her. "So you are making the right decision for you and your family. That I can understand. You know, of course, that the Normandy will have to be taken back."

"I know. Cerberus built or not, I had no intention of keeping it from the Alliance. If you don't mind, I would like to personally recommend Spectre Kaidan Alenko to take command of her."

Jonas nodded. "He shall have it then. I view your word as a commendation, Shepard. But he won't be in charge just yet. I will accept your resignation only once this business with the Aegrus has been completed. No sense in changing things around while everything is still in turmoil."

He gave her a wink. "Also gives us Alliance boys time to get a proper farewell party and gifts together."

Jane laughed.

* * *

Victus and Sparatus sat talking over a well-earned break from the constant demands of diplomacy.

"Do you ever not just want to scream, Sparatus?" asked Victus with faint humour in his voice.

"Oh all the time. Especially when I have to deal with the volus. Now I know they are a client race of the Hierarchy but, spirits damn it, they can really get on my nerves."

Victus chuckled. "And there I had thought that nothing rattled you."

Sparatus leaned back in his chair. "Nothing does. They just piss me off."

"Hahahaha! Indeed! Thank you for correcting me on that."

"About this quarian, Raan."

"Yes?"

"We both know she has lost her mind but I can't help but feel there is more behind it. The medical staffs are still assessing her but I don't know. It is a gut feeling."

"I know. She never seemed like the unstable type. Let us wait and see what the report says. How did the searches of the other ships go?"

"Still ongoing. Nothing involving hybrids so far but we did find some interesting items on the krogan ships."

"Interesting?"

"Ah, lets just say that Thessia is missing some of their famous statues."

Victus bit back a smile. "I don't want to know how."

Sparatus sipped his drink. "Neither do I, to be honest."

* * *

Shepard pottered down a hallway in the Ad Astra. Garrus was nowhere to be found, to her consternation.

She leaned to stretch her aching back before she continued her journey. Crewmen stopped her on the way and gave their delight on seeing her up and about again. During one such conversation, she was interrupted by Garrus's voice.

"Shepard?! What the hell are you doing out of the med bay?!"

She turned to see the turian pushing past some people to get to her.

"Hey! I have some good news!"

"You can tell me when I get you back in one piece." He heaved her up into his arms. "Spirits, Shepard! I wish you wouldn't do these things to me," he grumbled as he set off at a pace.

"Stop! Put me down! The doctors have cleared me."

Garrus stopped and turned to her confused. "What?"

"The docs have cleared me. Here." She handed him a datapad once the turian set her down on her feet.

"This is another list of things I can't do but for the most part, I am free to roam."

He quickly scanned the list before he drew her into a hug. "You could have told me well before this."

"And ruin the surprise? Unless its is not good surprise..."

He chuckled and then kissed her. "It is very good but you nearly gave me a heart attack."

As he nuzzled her forehead, she whispered, "I did it. I told Jonas Stone..."

Garrus pulled back to look at her. "How are you feeling about it? You have been talking about this for a while now but I still wasn't sure if you would go through with it."

"Weird. I mean he isn't going to fully put it through until we deal with what is going on right now but... yeah. It is done."

"So no more 'Commander' Shepard then."

"Just 'Spectre' when it is all finished."

Garrus smiled. "Well, not a downgrade anyway. We will have to find a way to celebrate."

Shepard motioned him to lean forward and then whispered in his ear, "I am not banned from _every_ activity."

His eyes flickered to her face which was tinged slightly pinker then normal.

"Oooohhh. Are you sure you are allowed? I mean I seriously would not be able to... ahem... perform if there was any chance..."

Shepard coughed and touched the datapad in his hand. It skipped to another file. Garrus hummed as he read it.

"Sooo, you have been thinking about this for a while then..."

"Ever since I got trapped in that damn bed! I miss... you know... us."

He grinned at her. "I think we can work this out. And, spirits, Mikis is very detail orientated. Seriously! I mean he has included positions and..."

Shepard kissed him, stopping his train of thought. She gently grazed her teeth on his jaw as she parted from him.

"How about you save all that for later when we can try some of those?"

"I can do that..." he murmured.

* * *

Tiberius strode happily into the lower med bay that still held a now frustrated Lawson. The human beamed at him once she registered his presence.

"Tiberius!"

He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"I brought some contraband," he whispered conspiratorially in her ear. He watched Locasa wander out before he brought out his hip flask. Miranda burst out laughing.

"Oh wow. You shouldn't have."

"Well, if a guy can't bring his mother some booze when she is stuck in a hospital bed then I don't know what set of morals I have," he said with a grin.

Tib handed the flask over before he moved a small table with a holo chess board displayed on it between them. The game being played was unfinished.

"Do you think one of us might actually win this today?"

Miranda took a sip from the flask before she squinted her eyes and grimaced at the burn.

"I think you will if I take much more of that. What is it?"

"Oh. That is some really nice levo whiskey I acquired."

"Acquired?"

"Stole but Jonas Stone has barely touched the stuff. I mean that is criminal in itself."

Miranda burst out laughing.

"You are quite the lovable thief you know."

Tiberius tugged at a pretend tie around his neck. "I do try!" He bent over the chess set and began to ponder. It was his move.

"So, how is Pops?"

"Pops?"

"Sorry, I mean Victus. How is Primarch Victus?"

"Ah. He is okay."

Tib leaned his chin on his hand while he mused over the next move. He went to move a piece then drew back his hand, obviously thinking the better of it.

"I hear he still spends his nights down here."

"He does. You are in his seat in fact."

"Heh." He looked up at Miranda carefully. "I guess there must be something there then, for him to be here with you as often as he can."

Miranda said nothing but focused on where he was moving a piece.

"I guess there must be."

"And you? How do you feel?"

"I am not comfortable having this conversation with you."

Tib chuckled. "And why not? I am the product of you two and your emotions – whether it be lust or love."

Miranda looked over her next move in silence. She carefully moved a piece.

"I care a lot about your father."

Tib lifted his head and stared at her. Miranda met his gaze.

"But that doesn't mean that I can trust him or... be with him. You understand that, right?"

"Yeah. I do."

Tiberius went back to the board and quickly did his next move. The holo board made a sharp click noise as he moved the piece into place.

"Miranda... my dad never forgave himself for what happened to you."

He looked up at her. She seemed confused. "What?"

"In my world... future... whatever. He never forgave himself. I mean he did the right thing for Palaven, for the Hierarchy but not for him. A selfless act that he could never forget or forgive. I always found that ironic that my father put the greater good ahead of his own needs and yet hated himself for it."

Miranda stared into space.

"Just something to think about," Tiberius added before the doors opened and Atilius arrived.

"Ah, Miranda! I hoped to find you awake!"

She grinned. "General..."

"Oh please. Its Marcus as I have said a thousand times before. And young Tiberius too! Excellent!"

Tib smiled. "What is going on, Atilius?"

"I was hoping to get some impartial judges. I challenged Avitus to a game of wits and I feared he would get Sol to judge. Not that I doubt her honesty – I doubt her father not twisting her arm!"

Tiberius and Miranda looked at each other and laughed.

* * *

Tristan was cocooned in his own little world.

This place, surrounded by data that he shaped as he saw fit, was where he was the most comfortable. He created a whole world for himself, of vast plains, fields, mountains and beaches for only himself and one other.

"Tristan! Hello! Omega to Tristan!"

"Hmm. Sorry, Emilie."

The pair stood on a beach, one that Tristan had derived from countless photos he found of one on Thessia. He had recreated it as perfectly as he could. Emilie Kynes stood in front of him, as lively and happy in this digital place as she had been in life.

"You are drifting off again, Tristan. Not a good thing for an AI to do."

"You always told me that I was more than the data and programs. I feel that I should be allowed to drift off."

The pretty hybrid with grey eyes and some smudges of grease on her working clothes and face grinned at him.

"I did say that and you are. Doesn't mean you can go drifting off when I am talking to you."

Tristan smiled at her.

"Forgive me then, sister.

She folded her arms and tapped her foot on the sand. "I am not sure if I should." Suddenly she playfully punched his avatar's arm. "Just kidding! I was saying that you haven't gone walking about since we arrived in this place. You need to take the biosynthetic body out for a spin."

"I am unsure how the people of this time would react to it. They are finding it hard enough to accept the hybridisation that has occurred."

"Bah. They'll get over it. You know Dad was nearly always right about these things. People adjust."

Tristan smiled at her. "I miss you."

Emilie grinned. "I know you do. That is why we made this program! You need someone around to keep you on your toes, buddy!"

Tristan drew her into his arms and hugged her. "Tristan?"

"I know this isn't real, that this is just..."

He bent his head and buried his face into her neck. "I miss my friend. I miss my sister."

"It will be alright." Emilie pushed him back. "Time for you to get out there and start walking around instead of hiding away in here."

He grinned at her.

* * *

Sidonis stood with Jakus and Karas on the bridge.

"How is the relay looking?"

"We have sent probes through and they have arrived unscathed at the next relay point," said Jakus.

Karas jumped in, "We think the next relays should be a breeze to fix after this first one. They are all responding to each other. We could get to Palaven a bit faster than we thought."

Sidonis nodded. "Good. When should we try sending a ship through?"

"Well, we were thinking that it would be a good idea to send a couple of shuttles first, rather than risk any of the larger vessels. That way we can see how it all works. I was hoping that you might give the go ahead for a couple of shuttles with some engineering teams to go first."

"You hope to get a head start on the next relay then."

Jakus grinned. "Yep! By the time the rest of the fleets catch up, we should getting ready for the next jump."

Sidonis smiled. "Get it done then. Take whatever you need. You two know what you are doing better than I."

* * *

Gaius sat on the rooftop of the house they had taken over as their base of operations.

Most of his crew were down below, sorting out the accommodations or going over how they would restore power to the water plant. His mind was elsewhere. It was far away with those he had sent on a desperate mission to find their quarry in the deep jungles north of Cipritine.

He was smoking a cigar, one of six from a classy turian brand. It had been a gift from Tib before he left the Ad Astra. He hadn't smoked in a long time. Gaius had put a stop to it when Amata had first become pregnant. He wanted better for his children. A small cough to the side of him caught his attention. It was Acca. Gaius stubbed out his cigar with a sigh before he turned to face the little girl.

"Hello Acca."

She smiled at him, hugging the stuffed toy he found for her.

"It is a very beautiful day, isn't it."

The child nodded before she clambered up to sit next to him. They sat in a companionable silence for a time.

"Are you ready to tell me about what happened to your family?"

She shook her head.

"That is okay."

"Do you have a family," she asked quietly. Gaius looked at her. It was the first time she had spoken since they found her... or more like, she had found them.

"I did. That was a long time ago."

"Did they die too?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

Gaius smiled at her. "It's fine but thank you. I was very sorry too when it all happened."

"My mom died. I don't remember my dad."

"What happened to your mom?"

Acca pointed out from the roof top at a derelict Reaper who lay collapsed on its side a few blocks away.

"Oh. That must have been very frightening for you."

The girl clutched the toy closer to her. "She saved me."

Gaius knelt in front of her. "Your mother was very brave and she must have loved you a lot if she was willing to die to keep you safe."

Acca nodded.

"You want to know something, Acca?"

The girl tilted her head.

"Your mom and you will never be apart because she is right there."

Gaius pointed with his finger over where Acca's heart was. "And while she is in there, no one can take her away from you."

She smiled at him. Gaius stood up and held out his hand. "Now I am starving. Fancy having some food with me?"

Her small three-fingered hand clasped around his larger five-fingered one and he led her back down into the main of the house.

* * *

Marcus came running up to him as he brought the little girl into the temporary kitchen area.

"We think we have an idea on the water situation."

"Fire away," said Gaius as he settled Acca into a seat at the makeshift table his crew had made.

"Well, we may have located a portable generator."

"Really? Where?"

"It's in the Reaper. Well, to be more accurate, all over the Reaper."

Gaius stared at him with a brow-plate raised. "Tell me that is your version of a joke, right..."

"No. We are deadly serious. The boys think that we could feasibly build a relatively self-sufficient generator by scavenging that monster. We have designs and schematics from Jack Kynes on such a device but we never actually got around to constructing one. I mean he did but we haven't. Perfect opportunity I'd say."

Gaius placed some food for Acca down on the table before he folded his arms across his chest.

"Say that we do build it. What is to stop someone from stealing it or destroying it? I mean we can't spare anyone to act as a guard."

Marcus grinned.

"That is the genius bit! Caius brought a shield generator. You know the type – one of those that you need a particular broadcast frequency and codes to get access to. Jun thinks he could rig it to whatever we build. I think it is worth a shot, Gaius."

Gaius scratched his crooked nose. "Fine. Why not? Give me a list of what you need. I'll led the team into that thing."

Marcus ran off to find the others. Acca looked up at him worriedly. Gaius patted her head.

"No need for the sad eyes, kid. We are gonna be fine. You are going to stay here with Marcus. I need you to make sure that he eats and behaves himself. Think you can do that?"

The little girl nodded fiercely. "Sure!"

"That's what I like to hear," said Gaius with a grin.

* * *

Caius and his two companions were exhausted.

The heat was sweltering and they were trudging the miles on foot. He finally called for a break as they neared the tree line. A vast jungle lay stretched out before them.

The humidity was already hitting them and they hadn't even stepped into the place yet.

Caius took out a water bottle, swigged a little then threw it to Graxius who did the same before passing it on to Jack. They found a small shelter not too far away from the main road into the jungle.

While the other two were taking a well-earned break from Trebia's burning gaze, Caius took the time to scan.

The Aegrus signatures were being distorted by the other chemicals being released by the trees but it was still relatively clear.

He turned off his omnitool and sighed. They needed to get in there and soon. He walked back to the shelter. After a quick discussion, they agreed to spend the night out of the jungle and make a fresh start into it in the morning.

If the Aegrus ventured out during the night and passed their way, the hybrids would make them regret it.


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey guys! Just want to say thanks a million to everyone who reviewed, faved, followed, etc! I really do appreciate it all. :)**

* * *

Chapter 34

The Waters of Cipritine

"The well was dry beside the door,  
And so we went with pail and can  
Across the fields behind the house  
To seek the brook if still it ran;  
Not loth to have excuse to go,  
Because the autumn eve was fair  
(Though chill), because the fields were ours,  
And by the brook our woods were there.

_Going For Water,  
Robert Frost_

Gaius stepped into the dark.

They had reached the nearest downed Reaper after a horrid journey across the rotting corpses of various kinds of husk. Gaius himself was shaking some putrid goo off his boot from when he accidentally trod on the head of a brute.

"Ugh. Why did I say I would come here," he muttered more to himself then anyone else.

The rest of his team was already scouting out the interior. The place reeked of decay. The stench filled every breath they took.

"Guys... helmets, I think. The smell is just... ugh."

Gaius got his helmet on and took deep lungfuls of air from self-contained supply. Without warning, a shock ran through his system. It jolted him forward, shaking his mind into awareness. It was the nanite safeguards. It was designed to make sure that hybrids would never fall prey to any form of indoctrination, delivering massive shocks to the nervous system at the first sign of such a compromise. It was the same system that refused to allow the asari to merge with hybrids, the shock usually destroying the asari's higher brain functions leaving those unfortunates who try either in a vegetable like state or dead. It was one of many reasons that hybrids tended to avoid too much contact with asari, more for the aliens own good than anything else.

"What the hell was that? No... wait... I remember what that is."

Jun stepped over to his side. "Sir, the devices they used to indoctrinate are still active. Localised to the ship but they are running."

"Let's shut them down then."

Jun made to head off when Gaius called him back. "Jun, I have a better idea. Let's blow this shell to kingdom come. I'd rather have all of this burn to nothing then sit here rotting."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

They got what they needed relatively quickly, although Gaius had to make a journey deep in to the heart of the ship to collect some of its element zero core. Not something he ever wished to repeat. Every step became painful as his nanites shocked his system repeatedly, denying the machine another slave. Once he had gotten what he needed, he left to find that Jun and the others had set up a small device.

"What does it do?"

"I noticed that there is a lot of rotting corpses and... meat... in here."

"And?"

"There is a lot of flammable gas in here too. We are going to seal the doors then this incendiary bomb will do the rest."

Gaius folded his arms. "Won't that only deal with the flesh? I mean the fires won't get everything."

"Ah but I have noticed that the Reapers use a lot of organic circuitry, not wires or metal but actually fleshy things. I am betting that a quick fire-storm through there will shut down everything while leaving stuff intact for salvaging. This asshole won't be hurting anyone else."

Gaius nodded. "Get to it."

* * *

The group sat and watched the fire-storm course through the machine, the evidence being the flames exploding out any gap they could. The metal shell turned red with the heat as the fire raged on.

"Nice job, Jun. All we need now is good food and we would have ourselves a bbq."

"There is meat inside..."

"I just have to stop you there. Already feeling sick."

Gaius stood up. "Right. Lets get our trophies back to the house."

The trek back was almost as difficult as the journey there. The same rotting corpses stood in their way.

Gaius scratched his head. "Peter and Crassus?"

The two hybrids wandered up to him.

"I think we should probably give the forces here ahand with getting rid of these things. When we get back, go through the equipment and take what you need to clear this lot."

Gaius stared at the remains of a brute, the horrific forced joining of turian, krogan and machine.

"Especially that. Gives me a bad feeling just looking at it."

* * *

Acca was sitting waiting for them to return. She smiled and waved happily at the first sight of the small group before she jumped off the wall. The little girl chirped and chattered among them as they went into the house before she ran off to find Marcus.

"Back already? Did you get everything?" asked Marcus with Acca swinging off his arm.

"See? I found him! And I made sure he ate and everything!" she chirped at Gaius, interrupting Marcus.

"I see. Well done. We will make a soldier out of you yet," he said while he patted her head. Acca clung to his hand.

Gaius turned his attention back to Marcus.

"Sorry. You were saying?"

"You got the stuff?"

"We got everything you had on the list. How long will it take to throw it together?"

"A couple of hours tops. Jun already has the shield generator rigged up to go."

"Get on with it."

* * *

A few hours later, Acca was happily running around the garden being watched over by a couple of the crew. Gaius and Marcus were staring at the monstrous device they had constructed from Kynes's plans.

Gaius tilted his head.

"This is... well... it's a generator. A generator that looks like some sort of creature that has been turned inside out but a generator none the less."

Marcus sighed. "I know. Jun? How does this turn on again?"

Jun poked his head up from where he was busy fiddling with the shielding device. "You just hit the central symbol. The one that looks like the weird insect thingy."

"Nice description," laughed Gaius.

"It does! I can't change what it looks like. That entire thing was harvested from a Reaper so, of course, it looks like it came from the nine circles of Hell."

Gaius stared at him. "Really? Now is the best time to bring up Dante's Inferno?"

"I like books and I am not gonna deny it!"

Marcus hit the button. The central eezo core lit up and the device started to hum. The air crackled around it with energy.

"I think it works," the hybrid muttered. "And I am not getting shocked so no indoctrination! A plus I think."

Jun snorted. "I checked it after we built it. I know it works."

Gaius laughed, "You could have told us that."

"You two seemed happier thinking you were being useful."

* * *

They dismantled the device for the journey to the water plant. Before they set off, they made a stop at the government outpost they had first visited. The not-quite-a-friend turian was once more on duty.

"Hello again!" said Gaius cheerfully.

The turian eyed him. "It's you. Why are you here?"

"Remember how I said we would get the water flowing again?"

"Yeah? I see you haven't completed that mighty task yet."

Gaius grinned. "I am gonna need you and some of your boys to come with us."

The turian looked at him with even more suspicion. "Why?"

"We have a generator we plan on hooking up to the system. We need people who know how it all works and I am betting you have those people."

The turian glared.

* * *

The journey to the plant was long and awkward.

The turians viewed them quite rightly with deep suspicion while the hybrids merely joked around.

The turian officer was named Trajus and he decided to personally go with them. By the time they got to their goal, it was dark with the moons starting to show themselves in the sky.

The officer unlocked the way into the plant and let the hybrids get on to building the generator.

As they stood back and viewed the finished device, the turians were both horrified and intrigued.

"So this came from a Reaper?"

Jun nodded. "Yeah. That's why it's a bit... well... grotesque. But it works. Hell, it could generate enough power to run most of Cipritine."

There was silence for a moment before Jun clarified, "If the city was intact."

Trajus paced around the device. "I have heard that the Reapers and their tech can influence people's minds. How do we know that this is not a trick?"

Gaius shrugged. "You don't. You are gonna have to take us at our word on this."

"You are asking a lot."

"But if you take the risk, the rewards would be huge."

Trajus stared at Gaius who merely smiled. "Look. If I was in the same boat, I would be exactly like you. We are not here to cause trouble. I mean, we cleared out the krogan. That must be in our favour."

The turian snorted. "Turn on the device. I want to see it work."

Jun hit the strange insect-like symbol. The device began to glow and hum. Trajus looked it over once more. "All right. Turn it off and hook it up to the mains. Lets see how it does."

The turian crew rigged up a connection to the pumps and stood back. Trajus turned it on, pushing the symbol that he had seen Jun touch.

The pumps groaned and creaked before they began to whirl in earnest. Water began to gush along the pipes, roaring through at such a volume that it became hard to hear. Trajus went outside with Gaius in close pursuit. Once out from the noise, Trajus contacted his team in the city.

"So, any water?"

"We can hear the... there it is, sir! It is flowing again."

Trajus let out a sigh. "Thank the spirits." He turned to Gaius. "Or maybe that should be thanks to you. Finally, some damn water for people."

Gaius shook his hand. "Glad to be of service."

"So how are we going to keep this going. I mean that generator you have is going to be a prize for anyone out this way."

"I know you don't have the staff to keep up full-time protection here and neither do I. We do have a shield generator that we can spare. We fit that to it, rig up some sensor alarms to go off if someone tries to mess with it and I think it should work."

Trajus smiled. "Sounds like you have it all planned."

"Not quite. We will give you the codes and stuff to get access to it but you better keep the knowledge of them to a small group. Mercs will look for every advantage out here."

"Don't I know it. Thanks... from me personally I mean. It has not been a good few months and my charitable spirit has taken a battering. I think you might just have revived it a little."

As Gaius turned to head back inside, his omnitool pinged. It was from Trajus. He turned confused to the turian.

"That's what I owed you. The details of some black marketeers."

Gaius nodded. "Thanks."

"You know, if you need help than don't hesitate to call in. Would be nice to see some helpful people now and then. Might even have work for you."

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

The journey back was a much happier event than the way up.

The turians chatted eagerly, that bit more relaxed knowing that water was now flowing once more to those who needed it. They parted ways at what remained of the city gates with Trajus reminding them to not be strangers.

By the time they made it back to the house, it was silent except for some light snoring. Peter and Galus were on sentry duty, the two bidding them quiet greetings from their posts.

Gaius moved up on to the roof taking his blanket with him. He needed a night under the stars. The forecast was for clear skies and he intended on taking advantage of that. He lay back and closed his eyes...

* * *

Gaius sat impatiently waiting at the dock.

Amata's ship was due in for shore leave. He managed to swing it so he was on Omega at the same time. With the war still raging, he was damn well going to make sure that he got as much time with his girlfriend as possible. It was hard enough being apart from her as it was but to also not see her on shore leave? - that was unthinkable.

They had been together now for seven months and he was blissfully happy with that knowledge. Gaius already had a betrothal bracelet made, the ornate piece of jewellery carefully hidden in his apartment. He was going to wait until the big push before he asked her.

Rumours had spread like wildfire of a plan, a strategy to end the war and, spirits, did this war need to end. Enough people had suffered, enough families devastated by the Aegrus's unrelenting hunger. This was where it stopped.

He leaned back on a stack of crates as he watched the frigate carrying Amata's company dock. The crew began to file happily past him, full of excited talk of plans for shore leave. A pair of young males, maybe two or three years younger than Gaius, stood close enough for him to overhear their conversation.

"What's the plan for your week then?"

"Gonna chill out. I managed to convince that doc I have my eye on - you know the one – to give me some, ahem, personal attention."

"Seriously? I don't believe you. That girl is frigid, buddy."

Gaius set his jaw, nearly snorting in disgust.

"She thinks its to help my sciatica but I am planning on something more energetic for the two of us."

"Seriously, if you pull this off then you will have earned legendary status."

"I know!"

Gaius spotted Amata struggling with a small bag and was about to get up to help her when the next part of the conversation caught his attention.

"Go help her! Seriously. Get her thinking well of you now."

Gaius bit down on his anger. He wandered over to the two young turians.

"Commander, sir!" barked out the young male who had talked about Amata like she was a challenge he had to conquer.

"At ease, boys. Couldn't help but overhear. Sounds like you both have a wild week planned."

The hybrid grinned. "Yes, sir. Lots of things planned."

Amata had spotted him and was walking over. The companion to the young male nudged him and whispered, "She is coming over. Say hi, you lucky varren."

Before he could do anything, Gaius took a step to her and kissed her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her up before spinning her around.

Amata giggled. "Hey you."

"Hey you," he murmured back. He set her back on her feet before he kissed her once more. "Let me take your bag."

He swung it over his shoulder before he put his hand on her lower back.

Amata noticed the now stricken young men. "Oh, hey guys. Are you two okay? You look a bit... off?"

"Completely fine, Doc."

"Ah, Flavius. I don't think I'll be able to treat your sciatica till midweek if that is okay with you?"

"Ahem..."

Gaius coughed and smiled at the young man.

"...its fine. The sciatica has cleared up."

Amata looked at him confused. "Cleared up? But..."

Gaius gently nuzzled the side of her head. "Don't pressure the boy. If he says its fine then its fine."

He turned and smiled falsely at the young man. "Isn't that right, Flavius?"

"Yes, sir."

Amata sighed. "Okay. Well, if it gets worse than contact me or Atheme. She should be on duty for most of the week."

Gaius tugged her away.

"Bye, guys! See you soon!"

She was led away swiftly to a waiting car. "What's going on?"

Gaius tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"I have missed something. I just know it."

He kissed her gently. "You missed nothing and I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

On a rooftop in a ruined Cipritine, Gaius turned in his sleep and murmured softly to the starry sky, "..mm... I love... you..."

* * *

Avitus yawned in his corner of the mat while Atilius was going over the rules with Tiberius and Miranda.

Tiberius had berated the medics enough to get Lawson out for even the briefest of periods and she now sat ensconced in a chair while the older turian went on at length over the game.

"Okay... so you and him are going to fight."

"Yes but not quite like that. See, we have to win without actually physically touching each other."

Tiberius scrunched up his face in confusion before he shook it.

"Whaaaat? That is gibberish."

"Not really. Look, all you got to do is make sure that neither of us physically touches the other. The first person to get hit by something loses."

"So you guys are going to throw stuff at each other."

"In a manner of speaking I suppose."

Atilius went to his side of the mat.

"Right. Lets do this!"

Avitus grinned. "Good luck, Marcus. You will need it as always."

The General grinned before he fired a singularity at Avitus.

"You are a biotic?!" shouted Tib to the older turian.

Atilius paused the action for a moment while his opponent padded away from where the singularity fizzled out.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"And Avitus? Is he a biotic too?"

Atilius grinned. "He is... something else. You seem like a smart boy. Keep a close eye on the attacks I use."

The General suddenly flung a shockwave at Avitus who seemed nonplussed by the attack racing to him. He merely waved his hand and the attack dissipated.

"What?"

Atilius gave him a grin. "Now, pay attention. We are not to..."

"Touch each other physically. Yeah. I got that."

The two older turians danced around each other in the mat, Atilius firing everything he had at his disposal at Avitus who merely laughed as each attack either dissipated far quicker than they should or were returned to their owner.

Tiberius could sometimes feel his biotics waning, losing strength as the older Vakarian redirected or stopped an attack. It was making him slightly queasy.

* * *

This strange dance continued for several rounds before, eventually, a winner had to be decided.

Atilius rolled sideways, just missing his own redirected Warp.

Avitus glanced quickly up and pointed with his right hand just above Atilius's head.

A symbol flared on his hand, a series of interlocking circles that glowed bright yellow. Suddenly there was a crash as a small punching bag fell from where it had been hooked and landed sideways, hitting Atilius.

"Spirits damn it! How do you always do that?!"

Avitus laughed. "I thought Generals were supposed to be aware of their surroundings and to be gracious in defeat."

"If they are then I have never met any. "

Tiberius left Miranda's side and went straight to Avitus.

"What were you doing? You are not a biotic but you were definitely doing something!"

The older turian smiled. "Ah. That is a trade secret. It has been fun, Atilius. Maybe next time you will win."

"You bet your ass I will. I am still leading in the score count!"

"Only by one now," chuckled his opponent.

Avitus said his goodbyes to the group before he picked up his towel and headed away.

Tiberius turned to the General.

"Atilius, what was that?"

"Hmm?"

"He isn't a biotic but he clearly was doing something. All those attacks either ran out of steam or went back to you with full force."

The General scratched his neck idly. "Don't worry about that too much. Everyone from where he is from are either biotics or..."

Atilius got distracted by a stray plate digging into his hand.

"Or what, Atilius?" asked Tiberius impatiently.

"Hmm? Oh, right. Nulls. Either biotics or nulls."

"What is a null?"

The older turian scratched his head. "I am not sure exactly. I have a vague idea. Just go and harass Avitus. He will tell you eventually. Not like it's a huge secret."

"He seemed to think so."

"Hmm. You might be right on that point actually. To be honest, its more common knowledge the higher you go in the ranks. I sometimes forget that you are all not really security cleared." Atilius rolled his shoulder. " Argh. That hurts like hell. Well, thanks for the help. Be seeing you guys later."

The General padded over to Miranda and kissed her on the cheek before he left.

Tiberius went up to the punching bag hook only to find it completely disintegrated. He stared at its remains for a while before he return to seat beside Miranda.

"I am not the only one confused, am I?"

She smiled. "No. I am too but Avitus doesn't seemed inclined to talk about it."

"Hmm."

"But your father might confide in you. He told me a lot about his time spent up there."

Tiberius grinned at Miranda, "That is a genius idea!"

* * *

Shepard was fast asleep, wrapped up in the covers of her own bed. At least, her bed for now.

Garrus was busy using her terminal. There was a mountain of work to be done and they hadn't even thought about what they might face when they got back to Palaven yet.

Victus was dealing with the majority of requests from the home-system, Atilius handling anything about the turian fleet with various others delegated other tasks. Garrus got lumped with dealing with the incoming requests from the other fleets in the system.

He groaned.

Not what he wanted to be doing. His eyes glanced over to where Shepard had flipped on to her back with her swollen abdomen clearly visible under the covers.

He left the seat and padded down to the bed. Garrus climbed in beside her as carefully as he could before he drew her in close.

Well, maybe it wasn't so bad having to do desk work he mused. He rubbed the palm of his hand over her bump, feeling the little movements that came from within.

"I wish he would just relax for a little while," murmured Shepard sleepily.

"And there I was thinking that you were asleep."

"I was asleep until your son decided that he really wants to have a dance party."

Garrus chuckled. "Lets hope he has better moves than either of us."

Shepard smiled before she turned on her side and buried her face into his chest plates.

"I just got a message from Sidonis," he murmured.

"Hmm? What did he say?"

"The first relay is ready to go."

Shepard raised herself on one arm. "Really?"

"Yep. He has sent a couple of engineering crews ahead of us to try to get the next relay fixed. Tristan has gone with them too. Looks like we are going to be hitting Palaven a lot sooner than we thought."

Shepard smiled. "I get to annoy Gaius again."

Garrus laughed. "I don't know if annoying him is really what you do."

"Speaking of that devil, did Sidonis mention if the crews on Palaven have gotten in touch?"

"Gaius and his group are on the ground. Two ships are holding position in orbit. They seem to be working out. No major problems reported so far."

"Good."

Shepard lay back down and settled in to sleep some more.

"That kid is wearing you out," he whispered.

She opened one eye to stare at him, "It wasn't the baby that made me tired."

Garrus grinned. "I merely did as my partner asked."

* * *

Victus sat in his quarters going over paperwork.

He barely spent any time here any more. The place had become more like an office than a residence.

His thoughts now often bent towards the patient still in the medical bay. Miranda was not being rude or abrasive. In fact, she was being frighteningly polite and understanding. It troubled him. He expected anger, he expected hate – perhaps even wanted it. It was the coldness that was getting to him.

His quiet moment was disturbed by a knock on the door.

"Its open."

Tiberius walked in. He couldn't help but smile. Victus had become quite attached to hybrid, even before he knew the truth of his parentage. That merely made stronger the bond between them.

"Hey. You busy?"

"Not so much. Take a seat. Would you like something to drink or eat?"

Tiberius shook his head. "No thanks. I do have some questions though. I think you might have the answers."

"Now I am intrigued. Ask away."

"I watched Avitus and Atilius have a fight about an hour ago."

"Okay."

"What is a null?"

Victus frowned. "The only way you would know about nulls is if someone told you."

"Or if I watched one in action. Avitus wouldn't divulge but Atilius said you would."

"Oh, did he now."

Tiberius grinned. "You can't let the side down! So what are they?"

"Well, they are people."

"Har har."

Victus smiled. "The best way to describe them is the view the universe as opposites. You have matter and anti-matter for example. For biotics, you have their opposite. Biotics using normal eezo can increase or decrease the mass of objects using mass effect fields. A null, well, they tear matter and mass apart."

"Sorry, say that again."

"Nulls can tear apart molecules and atoms, leaving only their constituent parts behind."

"I am still confused."

"Okay. Nulls use a particular type of eezo, one not typically found on hospitable worlds. Nulls don't develop little eezo nodules like biotics do. They have the stuff tattooed into their skin. It is a gift you see and one that you earn."

Tiberius leaned forward. "Who gifts it?"

Victus sighed. "I can't really say. It is a northern thing and to be honest, I still quite like going up there. If I say much more I will not be invited to their parties."

Tiberius got up and walked around. "So Avitus is one."

"Yes. Since he was a child. Most of his family are."

"Does his family here know?"

"I'd imagine not. Some things he keeps close to his chest. Being a null is not something you take lightly."

"But..."

Victus raised his hand. "I am not getting into a discussion on the Vakarian family communication issues."

"Heh. Sorry."

"No need."

Tib scratched his head. "I just don't get why he let me and Miranda see him... you know..."

Victus smiled. "No offence but who would believe you? They are not a competely strict secret in the Hierarchy anyway. We make good use of them when they turn up for military service. We just don't shout about it to the galaxy. Might make things a bit awkward diplomatically if, for example, the asari knew that we had individuals who could potentially cut them off from their biotics. The nulls are strictly a northern thing and trust me, they would not like having a horde of alien scientists descend on them. It would not end well for anyone, in particular the scientists. So, they keep to themselves and we have no problem with that. Their numbers are small anyway. If you are ever to find one, it would be as part of a cabal unit and ,even there, hidden."

Tiberius hummed. "Kinda crazy really... when you think about it. Well, thanks for the info. I mean if its such a secret. I didn't realise that..."

"I trust you to keep secrets, Tiberius."

The hybrid blushed cyan. "Wow... I... I mean thanks. That means a lot coming from you. Also, you telling me now saves me having to tackle Avitus."

"You are welcome. So... a drink?"

"Why not?"

Victus grinned as he headed for the cupboard.


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey! Just a quick note to say thanks once again for all the review, faves, follows, etc. They are all greatly appreciated. :) I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 35

Amata Zakharov

"She dwells with Beauty - Beauty that must die;  
And Joy, whose hand is ever at his lips  
Bidding adieu; and aching Pleasure nigh,  
Turning to poison while the bee-mouth sips;  
Ay, in the very temple of delight  
Veiled Melancholy has her sovran shrine,  
Though seen of none save him whose strenuous  
tongue  
Can burst Joy's grape against his palate fine;  
His soul shall taste the sadness of her might,  
And be among her cloudy trophies hung.

_Ode To Melancholy,  
John Keats_

Gaius looked around an empty apartment on Omega in the company of a very smartly dressed asari.

"I am not so sure," he muttered. "I mean the place is lovely but you are asking for a lot of credits for this district, a four-bed or not."

The agent was quick to counter the negative tone.

"I assure you, sir, that this place is a steal! With views of the central hub like this from the living room and the star field view from the main bedroom, you should be paying at least double what it is on the market for."

Gaius said nothing. He stared out the living room window while deep in thought. After a few minutes silence, Gaius tapped on a datapad and passed it to the asari. Her blue eyes filled with shock at what he had handed to her.

"I assume that's enough."

"Yes! Yes, more than enough!"

"If you could pass the deeds to me then? I would prefer a minimal amount of fuss with this."

"Of course sir! Pleasure doing business! If there is anything you need; furniture, interior design..."

Gaius simply waved his hand to stop the wandering conversation.

"No. I have someone already who will be taking care of that."

"Alright sir. Well, here you go."

The agent passed a datapad to Gaius before attempting a few more bits of polite conversation. She then took her leave.

Gaius took a look around and smiled. The place was perfect.

He opened his omnitool and sent a quick message out before he left to collect some things.

* * *

Amata was tired and feeling like crap.

Gaius, for her first night on shore leave, had taken her out to dinner and then to a local bar for drinks afterwards.

She had enjoyed herself a little too much and now was suffering the worst hangover she had ever experienced.

Gaius had been the doting partner and carer, something which she had not quite expected but enjoyed.

He had been so good to her in the morning; bringing her breakfast and drinks; moving her from room to room when she needed and generally just fussing over her.

He had then disappeared with his deepest apologies for a couple of hours.

She frowned. It was her that needed to apologise, not him.

He had worked so hard to make sure that they had shore leave together and then the first night of it, she gets far too drunk.

Gaius had sent her a message, asking her to meet him at this apartment building if she was able. She was determined to get there, the hangover be damned.

* * *

The place was nice and not even a block away from where he had grown up.

It was an impressive sight. She remembered how she had envied the people who could afford to live in such places when she was small.

Those thoughts merely lead her naturally to her mentally ill grandmother who had long ago passed away. Gaius would tell her that the old human woman was not worth Amata's tears but it was hard to stop those feelings buried deep within.

She had just wanted her grandmother to love her but she had come to realise that her Nonna never would. The old woman was ill and she couldn't see the galaxy in the same way as everyone else. It had take a long time for Amata to allow that realisation inside. With the old woman's death, any hope of some sort of reconciliation was lost. Even on her death-bed, the woman had berated her granddaughter who had tended to her.

She had spouted such terrible things, calling her a whore, worthless and that she was her son's mistake. For as long as she could remember, it had been an everyday occurrence for Amata to be screamed at for one thing or another.

When she was old enough to understand the meaning of the words, she used to joke to herself that her name must really be slut and whore since they were said so often that they almost seemed like Nonna's nicknames for her.

Her grandmother had stopped when Jack Kynes had overheard the abuse.

Amata had been only 16 years old and stood meekly while the old woman berated her. Jack had arrived to drop off some things for them both as so many of the other families did.

Amata had never seen the normally quiet and retiring man angry. He got so mad that even his stutter vanished. Nonna had been stunned into silence.

Jack had made Amata grab what she wanted to bring with her because he was not going to let her stay with the old woman any longer. Her grandmother hadn't even tried to fight him. In some ways, that made Amata feel worse. She hadn't even been worth fighting for.

When they had reached the Kynes's house, Karas had not even batted an eyelid when Jack told her that Amata would be staying with them permanently. The turian had just smiled and told her that she would be bunking up with Emilie.

Jack had sat with her for a long time afterwards and talked.

He was the only one that she ever told everything to. Well, except Gaius but he was prone to just wanting to kill her grandmother. He couldn't understand everything the way Mr. Kynes did. Jack knew that Nonna was all that Amata had left in the world. He had understood that as much as she wanted to hate her grandmother, she couldn't.

Her parents had died when she was very young – so young that she had no memories of them to hold on to. Her Nonna had never shown her any pictures but told her that they hated each other and hated her, that she was lucky that her grandmother had felt enough pity to take her in.

Jack had told her something that she hadn't expected.

Her parents had loved each other very much and had loved her.

Her father's family were from Russia on Earth. Andrei Zakharov had been an N7 operative for the Alliance when he had met her mother, Seva Kaeso, a turian communications specialist. The two had worked together closely for several years before they got together.

Andrei's mother, her Nonna, had always been on the odd side and never approved of her son's choice of partner but Andrei had not cared. As his mother had become increasingly unable to care for herself, her parents had taken the old woman with them to look after her.

Jack told her of how her grandmother had estranged herself from the rest of her children, Andrei being the last one able to speak any sense into her.

When her mother became pregnant, the couple decided to go to Omega. They both had been there years before on a mission and the place had left a vaguely okay impression on them. They left everything behind as they could see what would happen to their child in Council space. Amata's parents wanted her to have a future and the best chance for that was on the station. Andrei started doing some work for Aria while her mother took care of the home and Andrei's mother.

After her parents had died, the Kynes had approached her grandmother about taking Amata from her full-time but the old woman would not hear of it. She had told them that all she had left in the galaxy was the infant and that she was more than capable of caring for her. They had kept a close eye on them for a long time but nothing seemed out-of-place. Her Nonna had been good at hiding a lot of things, including how unstable she had become.

Jack had told her that if she ever doubted how her parents felt about her then all she needed to do was remember the name they gave her, a name they had spent a long time deliberating on before choosing. Amata was "dearly loved."

She had cried a lot that night with Jack soothing her. If only she had spoken to other people about her parents, if only she had spoken up about how she was being treated but it had gone on so long that she thought that it was all that she deserved. Jack had held her close. He begged her forgiveness, that if they had known how bad it was at the house then they would have taken her away sooner.

The next day, the Kynes had gone to bring her grandmother to see a doctor before getting her a place in a secured facility that would help treat her. She never left it.

Jack and Karas gave her a home but, deep inside, she still felt alone.

* * *

And now here she was.

She was Amata Zakharov, who had worked hard to be a damn good doctor. She had studied with the best on Sur'Kesh and could count some of the brightest young minds in the galaxy among her friends.

She might currently be tired and more than a little hung over but, because of Gaius and her friends, because of all those who had helped and loved her over the years, she didn't feel alone any-more.

She smiled to herself before she entered the main lobby.

Normally, broken elevators would not have been too big a problem. Unfortunately, this time it resulted in her having to walk up over twenty flights of stairs while still suffering from the night before.

Gaius was leaning against the door of an apartment with a basket in his hand when she finally arrived.

"Hey you." he hummed.

"Hey" she responded nervously.

Seven months together as a couple and she still found it nerve-racking to see him. It seemed to be even worse than when they were just friends.

Gaius sauntered over and gently caressed her face before he tugged her in for a gentle kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. I think the walk up the stairs helped."

"Oh yeah. Oops. You should have called me. I would have carried you up."

She laughed. "Up twenty flights?"

"Why not? Anyway I am glad you are here okay. Come on, I have something to show you"

He pushed open the door and lead Amata inside.

* * *

The apartment was huge, far bigger then her own more modest home.

The door opened in to a wide open living space. Two hallways left the main area, obviously leading to the bedrooms and bathrooms. The kitchen was smaller than she expected but still beautifully fitted. The view from the central window was just amazing.

"Wow" is all that she managed to say before her breath caught in her throat as Gaius slipped his hands around her from behind.

He pulled her back flush against his body. "So you like the place I take it?"

"Its great! This is your new pad then? You had mentioned about getting somewhere new for yourself on the last shore leave."

He nuzzled her neck causing her skin to prickle with pleasure.

"Yep."

She laughed and took a quick look around.

"You might need to get some furniture and things."

"All in good time I am sure."

She leaned back and tilted her head giving Gaius greater access to her throat as he purred.

"I think Tib will love this place, Gaius."

Gaius stopped for a moment before he went back to nuzzling.

"I am sure he would but I don't intend on living here with him."

Amata was too lost in sensation to really comprehend what was being said.

She responded with just, "Oh. Well you can find a flat mate easily enough."

"I might have a particular one in mind."

She hummed while gazing around in awe, "One of the boys I am sure. This will be quite the bachelor's pad once you get it done up."

Gaius stopped and turned her around to face him. Amata was more than a little confused when she saw the frown on his face as he gazed at her.

"I think you are not quite picking up on the signals here, Amata."

"I'm sorry?"

He dipped his head down to touch lightly off hers.

"I want you to live here with me. No one else. Just you and me."

Her mouth formed a silent "oh" as her brain finally kicked into gear. It was shortly followed by panic.

"But we have only been together seven months!"

"And? We have been friends for far longer than that."

"I mean, isn't this a bit sudden? I barely see you as it is with the war that is going on."

He stood in front of her, staring down at his hands that were nervously twitching and fiddling with her own.

"When I come back from all that, I want it to be to a home with you."

Amata's heart clenched in her chest. She gave a slight smile then slowly took his hands in hers.

"I really just need time to think this through. There is a lot to think about."

She took another look around, "There is a lot to take in too."

Gaius stepped forward and pulled her in close. She smiled up at him. "It is a very beautiful place."

He grinned. "You are going to have to help me decorate it."

She stood on the tips of her toes and touched her forehead to his. "Maybe I will."

"How about I show you around? It might help change your mind," he said as he gently nipped at her left mandible.

"Hmm! Okay then. Show me around your very flash new pad."

Gaius's hands were wandering under her clothes. "Maybe... we should try this room out for size first," he hummed in her ear.

Amata looked at him wide-eyed. "Anyone could just walk in..."

He laughed. "I doubt it since we own the place."

"You mean that you own the place."

He grazed his mouth over her neck and she hissed out a moan.

"No. I meant exactly what I said the first time. Now stop talking."

Her omnitool went off. Gaius let out a groan of frustration.

"Any chance you will ignore that?"

"Sorry," she said apologetically. "I am on call for the week with Atheme. Oh. Its Emilie."

"I thought she was at Tib's place."

"She should be. One sec. Hey Emi! What's..."

Amata stopped, her eyes went wide.

"Oh Emi... I am so sorry. No, no! I'll be straight over. Oh hush, Emi. You are not disturbing me. No, I'll be right over. See you in a sec."

She turned off the omnitool. Amata stared into space for a moment.

"Amata... what has happened?"

"Emi... Tiberius... he..."

"He what? Amata?"

Amata turned her gaze to him, "I have to get to Emi. She will need some support. You might need to talk to Tiberius."

* * *

Gaius slowly opened his eyes.

The stars were long gone, replaced by a light blue sky, drifting clouds and Trebia's light. It was warm. He sat up and noticed Acca watching him with her stuffed varren in tow.

"Good morning, Acca."

The turian girl smiled at him.

"Morning! You were talking in your sleep."

Gaius yawned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Was I now..."

"Yep! You were talking to someone called Amata!"

He stilled. "Yeah. I suppose I was."

"You seemed happy."

Gaius grinned at her. "Happier in dreams than in reality. I am sure I would make a great case for a psychologist."

"What's a psy... thingy?"

He laughed before he dragged himself up on to his feet.

"How about I tell you over some breakfast, young lady."

Acca nodded happily.

* * *

Perdita was bored.

It had been now nearly three weeks since she had been unceremoniously kicked from the Ad Astra.

She had some fun there too. She had got under Vakarian's skin and she was certain that if she had just had a little more time, she could have snared him. That had to be the reason his father intervened.

She had been so close but now, because of bloody Avitus Vakarian, she was stuck on her father's command vessel while missing out on the conferences.

Those were now pretty much finished but her father had still not returned.

Perdita sighed. She was just going to have to wait. Her father had sent word that the fleet would be moving soon to Palaven. Once back in the home system, she would not pull any punches in securing Garrus for her father's cause.

* * *

Time was passing by so fast it seemed.

Tiberius was busily making his way to the docking bay. This was going to be a historic day. The Normandy was finally ready to leave the relative safety of the Ad Astra and fly under her own steam.

Shepard had seemed quite reluctant to actually leave. Sidonis had immediately invited her to stay with them for the journey to Palaven which she had eagerly accepted. Garrus, of course, invited himself along too. He was not going to be separated from Shepard for any length of time.

When Tiberius had questioned Sidonis on Shepard's reluctance, the old turian had laughed.

"The Commander is not ready to be away from the medics yet."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that Shepard has only just been released from the medical staff's capable hands. There is some justifiable fear there for her child. We have plenty of room anyway. If anything she can keep Miranda and the others company."

Tiberius whistled happily as he arrived to the control centre for docking bay 1. He had arrived just in time it seemed.

Garrus and Shepard were huddled close together staring out at the ship, Garrus's hand protectively around her protruding abdomen.

Sidonis, Victus and Jonas Stone were talking animatedly and laughing. Victus's eyes immediately locked on him when he entered the room.

"Ah. Come here, Tiberius. Your good captain and the Prime Minister here have been telling such wonderfully entertaining stories!"

Tib grinned, "Give me a moment. I should at least greet the Commander and Vakarian."

Victus nodded, "You are excused but on the condition that you return to chat to us."

"I give you my word."

* * *

He padded past the chattering group to the couple near the windows.

"Commander..."

Shepard smiled. "Tiberius! How are you?"

"Good. I see you are just blooming."

She laughed, "I suppose I am. Still getting used to it."

"I'd imagine! How is the expectant father dealing with all this?"

Garrus smiled, his chin resting on Shepard's head.

"The expectant father is far more relaxed than he thought he would be," said the turian with a chuckle reverberating in his chest.

"Good! Now, I do have some news from Palaven."

Garrus immediately sat up straighter, tugging Shepard against him once more. Shepard beamed.

"From Gaius?"

"Yep. He says all is well... I think."

"You think?"

"Part of the message is odd but I am working on it."

Garrus tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Tiberius scratched his fringe, "Just an extract from a book. I was a bit too tired to review his message in detail. I'll let you know what it all means."

Shepard grinned, "That would be..."

"Tiberius?"

Tib turned his head. Victus was beckoning him.

"Forgive me, Commander, but I must take Tiberius from you for a time."

Shepard smiled knowingly at Tib. "No problem, Primarch."

She leaned forward to the slightly blushing hybrid. "I am glad you two are getting along."

Tib blushed a deeper shade of blue. "So am I."

He coughed. "See you later, Shepard." Tib nodded at Garrus, "Vakarian."

* * *

Tib went to where Victus and the others were still chatting.

"Come here," the Primarch instructed. Tib stood beside him. Sidonis grinned at the hybrid before he wandered off to one of the operators.

"Let's get that ship flying again. Open the doors."

"Yes, Captain!"

The outer doors started to retract, exposing the Normandy once more to the vacuum of space.

"Normandy, you have clearance to leave the bay."

Joker's voice came across the comms.

"Thanks Ad Astra. It has been a privilege flying with you guys. Thanks for the help."

"You are welcome and good luck."

Tiberius glanced over to the couple at the far side. Garrus and Shepard were both intensely focused on the ship, watching the engines ignite and the thrusters starting up.

Slowly, the Normandy made its exit from its home of the past few weeks. The small audience collectively sucked in a breath as the ship rocked dangerously for moment, almost hitting itself off the door before it finally exited.

The Normandy was flying free.

* * *

Avitus and Atilius sat in a comfortable silence in the main canteen. Vakarian's eyes were fixed to the stars outside while the General was busy reading a datapad.

"About August..."

Atilius's eyes flicked up to Avitus.

"What about the biggest insecure nut-job in the Hierarchy?"

"I am concerned by his recent lack of... visibility."

Atilius put the datapad down and leaned back in his chair.

"I think I know what you mean. He is always the most vocal of the crazies and I have noticed his unusual silence too."

"Hmm."

"I'll keep an eye on it."

Avitus nodded. "Do. Let me know if you need some help with anything."

"Oh don't you worry that fringe and empty head of yours. I always need help."

The older Vakarian laughed heartily, "You never change."

Atilius grinned, "I like to think of myself as a rock of stability in turbulent and changing times!"

The two turians stared at each other for a moment before they both burst out laughing.

"You are always full of shit," chuckled Avitus.

* * *

Tib was exhausted.

His eyes could barely stay open as he once more went over Gaius's message.

Finally, he gave up. He needed to get some sleep otherwise he would be no good to anyone.

He kicked off his shoes before the rest of his clothes followed.

He collapsed on the bed and passed out almost instantly. His dreams dragged him, as they often did, to someone in particular.

* * *

Tiberius wandered into the motor pool of Kynes's research labs on Omega.

It was late, far too late for anyone but a skeleton crew to be working. He had heard rumours of a sweet new ride being worked on and, being the nosey person that he was – although he preferred the term inquisitive, he decided to pop in and see if those rumours were true.

He strolled around the bay and saw nothing that sparked his interest.

Tiberius sighed with disappointment before he started to head out.

He stopped at the press of cold metal into the back of his neck. He immediately attempted to whip around and disarm the assailant, only to find that she had taken a few steps back and was still aiming the gun at him.

"Hello, Tiberius. You are a terrible infiltrator," chuckled Emilie Kynes.

Emilie was a very pretty young thing. Tiberius had always been fond of her and her sense of humour.

She was wearing her normal work-gear, now liberally covered in smudges of grease or whatever else she had used in her work. Her feet were bare which she had a strange liking for.

She smiled at Tib before she wandered away. He watched her go for a moment, enjoying the view of her particularly nice hip swaying walk that she seemed completely unaware of, before he did a quick jog to catch up with her.

"Now I am intrigued!" he said with a grin once he reached her. "I thought you would be off partying with Shane, not slaving away here. Your father must be a terribly hard man to work for."

Emilie laughed. "What do you want? Not like you to be sneaking around..." She turned to face him, jokingly looking shocked, "Oh wait... that is totally what you would do."

"Well, if I had known you were in I would have turned up just to see the view," he said with a smirk.

Emi grinned, "Can't say I am surprised. I do have a great ass."

"You really do."

"Now if only I could get a waist like yours. I think then I would be set."

Tib puffed up with pride, "Nice to know you have noticed."

"You would be surprised at what I notice, big boy."

"Big boy, huh?"

Emi laughed. "So why are you here?"

"You tell me first. What are you doing at work this late? Shane must be going nuts."

"Shane is too busy having sex with what was his bit on the side when we were together."

Tib's mouth dropped. "Oh..."

Emi smiled. "Don't be so shocked. He doesn't think I know. I dumped him a month ago."

"Spirits, I really didn't know."

"Its fine."

"I mean... are you okay?"

Emi wandered over to a toolbox and started to search for something.

"I am completely fine except for some light insomnia. Shane calls almost every day, begging me to tell why I dumped him, how much I mean to him, blah blah blah."

"Heh. Why haven't you told him about..."

"His affair? I don't need to. He can do what he likes. We are done."

She stood up and smiled at him. "Soooo, why are you here?"

"Nothing as intense as that."

Emi shook her head with a big grin across her face. "It is fine. Geez! You are turning out to be almost as bad as my parents and siblings. I am fine. Great even! So what are you looking for?"

"I might have heard a rumour about a new vehicle but I have found none in here to my great disappointment..."

Emi chuckled, "Ahhh! Tell you what... you do something for me and I'll let you see that new model."

Tib grinned and folded his arms. "What can I do for you?"

"I didn't say right now. You instead owe me a favour that I can call in when I want."

"You sure that I can't just ravish you here and now instead? I would throw in a lot of extras for free."

Emi playfully tapped his hip, "I bet you would but I don't need to bribe you with seeing the new vehicle to get that sort of attention from you."

"That is true," he rumbled lowly. "All right. I'll owe you one minor favour."

"We have got ourselves a deal, Victus! Come on then."

The pretty young hybrid headed towards the locked research doors. Tiberius's gaze skimmed over her form as she moved away from him before he followed after.

* * *

The trek through the jungle had taken the better part of two days.

The sun was already high in the Palaven sky when they found the first real evidence of the Aegrus presence in among the trees and ground cover.

Caius knelt and examined the footprints. There was no doubt it was made by an Aegrus mutt.

Over the past couple of days, they had kept infrequent contact with the rest of the crew back in Cipritine. Gaius decided early on to keep the contact as minimal as possible and used older frequencies and coded messages to hopefully keep Mira off the trail.

Caius let out a breath. They were still a good day's walk from the main source of the Aegrus specific chemicals. He quickly tapped out a message to Gaius before he turned to his companions.

"I'd say that we will reach our goal by tomorrow. Lets set up camp for now."

The other two hybrids nodded and got to work setting up the hides. Caius looked up, straining to see through the thick forest canopy overhead.

They were few in number, tired, sweaty and now about to be in serious danger.

He could only hope that luck would be on their side.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey guys! This is a shorter chapter setting up for the next one which is shaping up to be a bit packed with things happening. :) I hope you like and, as always, thanks for all reviews, faves, follows, etc. :D It really does mean a lot!**

* * *

Chapter 36

The Storm Brewing

"Once again I smell the heat sparks  
When my Flemish plate gave way  
And the lance ripped through my entrails  
As on Crecy's field I lay."

_Through a Glass, Darkly  
General George S Patton, Jnr_

The Aegrus were everywhere.

Caius and his crew had the made last of their journey on foot in the early hours of the following day. They had left early in the morning, hoping to succeed in their goal of avoiding travelling in the sweltering heat of a Palaven mid day.

They now stood staring at hell. They had found the Aegrus nest.

The creatures had burrowed deep into the ground, leaving a huge entrance in their wake. You would almost assume it was a natural cave formation if it wasn't for the smell and... the screams.

The chemical stench pouring from the entrance was overpowering. Occasionally a mutt would emerge and take a look around, performing a rudimentary patrol of the immediate vicinity before returning to the nest.

Caius turned to the others. "One of us needs to get in there. I have the most experience using the tactical cloaks so how about I..."

He went quiet as the sound of children disturbed their discussion. The small group quickly concealed themselves among the underground as four scared turian children passed them by, keening and wailing with fear as their escort of three mutts pushed them forward.

The children couldn't be more than four or five. The hybrids knew there was only one reason that the mutts would bring those kids back to the nest. They were already infected and in the final stages of transformation. They could even make out the veins pulsing green in the children's necks. There was nothing they could do for them except grant a quick and painless death.

They had to watch as the four children, wailing and holding on to each other, were pushed down into the nest. Their sounds of despair slowly faded into the distance as they descended.

Jack muttered, "The Aegrus must have access to a town or village. There is no way they would collect a group of kids like that without being seen."

Graxius nodded. "I dunno. There are a lot of orphans around now, some of them even forming little gangs. I'd bet anything that the Aegrus have discovered a hideout."

Caius glanced at the entrance way. "I'll get in touch with Gaius."

* * *

Gaius mulled over the information sent by his team.

This was bad. He had never considered the Aegrus using the orphan situation as a potential source of of new recruits.

He looked over at Acca who was hopping excitedly on her feet while trying to convince Marcus to have some imaginary tea with her. Before they took her in, nobody would have really noticed if she had disappeared. How many others were out there like her with no one waiting for them to come home. Hell, with no homes at all any-more.

He stood up and called the little girl to him.

"Acca, can you come over here for a moment?"

The child happily bounced over to him, hopping over to Gaius and leaving Marcus holding a small pink toy teacup in her wake. She smiled at Gaius.

"I need to ask you some questions."

"Okay!"

"When you were alone – before you found us – did you know of many other children who were like you? With no families to take care of them?"

She nodded.

"Do you know where they go?"

"Some go to the kids shelter but others go into the caves!"

"The caves? Tell me about the caves..."

The girl began to speak quite animatedly, her mandibles and hands moving wildly as she talked.

"They are under the city! I have been in one or two. They are scary. The other kids weren't as scared of the noises in there but I was."

"Acca, what noises did you hear?"

"Like screaming. I didn't like it all so that is when I started staying up on the surface. The others said I was silly to be scared."

Gaius smiled. "No. You are incredibly clever to be scared of that. Do you know of how we can get down into the caves?"

Acca went a bit quiet.

"Is there something wrong?" Gaius asked.

"No but you can't just go down there."

"Why not?"

"You have to get permission from the boys."

"The boys?"

Acca bounced up and down on her feet once more.

"Yep! They are a gang! They hang out at the kids shelter. Miss Aurelia tries to keep them in line but its hard cause they are stupid boys!"

Gaius laughed. "Thank you, Acca. You can go back to having tea with Marcus."

The turian child went back to where she had made Marcus sit on the floor and the two resumed their tea party.

* * *

Caius was given the go ahead to enter the nest.

They had sat for several hours watching the comings and goings of the place. The eight pupil-less eyed mutt arrived for its tour of duty like clockwork every twenty minutes. Once it had finished its starting habits and begun its tour, Caius dived passed in his tactical cloak and disappeared into the entranceway.

The tunnel had been ruthlessly excavated through the soil and rock. The size of it was immense and Caius grimaced as he realised why. It needed to be big enough to let a not quite fully grown Titan through.

As he descended, the way was lit by the strange glowing fleshy orbs the Aegrus horde produced as a light source. Not that they needed it. It was entirely for those they brought back for conversion.

As he reached the central chamber, the noise and the strong chemical smell both started to overwhelm him. The screams and moans of the dying and transforming were mixed with the screeches of the Aegrus.

There was another sound there that almost made Caius freeze in horror. It was a deep constant rumbling.

The tunnel suddenly opened up into a vast cavern. The Aegrus had cut walkways into the sides of the massive room, along which were stuck those unfortunates they had captured. Caius noticed the children from earlier huddled together on the cavern next to to -

Caius caught his breath. His worst fear was confirmed. The deep rumble came from a Titan. The thing was already towering above its siblings, the mutts clambering all over the creature while inspecting it.

He watched the mutts from earlier push the scared children closer to the Titan who's eight eyes rotated in its skull as it turned its head to face them. He could hear the keens of fear before the Titan rolled it's already massive head back and spat out goo.

Caius closed his eyes as the children screamed, the goo dissolving them into a pool of molecules.

Caius scrambled desperately out of the nest and reached the relative safety of his team.

"Fuck. That was grim. Never thought I would be seeing that shit again," he muttered out after heaving up his stomach contents. Graxius and Jack looked at each other than back to Caius.

The turian wiped a hand across his mouth plates. "Do you still have that rigged nuke?"

Graxius nodded. "It will take a couple of days to put together. The triggering mechanism needs some work doing to it."

Caius nodded. "Start it. We need to blow this place up. I'll contact Gaius again. They have a Titan."

* * *

Gaius was on his way to the children's shelter Acca had been on about when he got the call.

"Tell me that is a joke."

"Sorry, sir. This is serious."

Gaius snorted. "Get that bomb ready. I have Jun out with a couple of the boys to clear some black marketeers of their caches right now. Damn it! We could really use something like an orbital bombardment."

"I know."

"I'll be in touch. I have an idea of how the Aegrus are collecting those kids you saw. Be careful."

"Same to you."

Gaius let out a deep breath before he went into the tent.

Miss Aurelia was not what he had expected. She was a young and pretty female with yellow markings. For some reason he had it in his head that she was going to be some crotchety old lady. She noticed his arrival into the tent and went to him.

"Hello? Are you lost?"

"No. Are you in charge here?"

She flushed a little. "Yeah... that's me." She was staring at him weirdly. Suddenly she extended her hand to him. "Aurelia Crassius! And you are?"

He shook her hand and watched her face burn a shade of cyan.

"Gaius Sidonis. I need information about caves under the city where some of the kids are staying."

"Ahem... caves?"

Gaius shrugged. "I am going on what an eight year old has told me."

Aurelia looked confused, "What..."

"Her name is Acca? She said she came here to see you a lot."

The turian, in her excitement, grabbed Gaius in a hug. She was laughing happily until she realised what she had done. She looked up at Gaius's face before she slowly backed off. She was now bright blue.

"Ahem... sorry... sorry, I just hadn't heard from Acca in days. How is she?"

"Fine. Me and my crew are taking care of her for now. I want to know about these caves."

Aurelia shook her head. "They are not caves. They are catacombs and have been part of the city for centuries. Some of the kids have been using them to hid out in."

"Is there not enough room here?"

She laughed, "Look around. I can barely fit the children I have in here now. They have promised me more tents and shelters but nothing has arrived so far."

Gaius nodded. "I can help you with that."

She stared at him. "Really? Why would you..."

He interrupted her. "I'll get you some tents and supplies if you will give me the best way into the catacombs from here."

"I'll do better than that! I'll take you to dinner!"

Gaius frowned at her.

Aurelia laughed, "Joke... it's just a joke..." She coughed. "I have a friend who has a map of the whole system. I'll get that for you."

Gaius nodded and headed out. Aurelia followed after him.

"You can visit anytime you want..."

He stared at her.

"Ahem... I mean... within reason."

Gaius left in the direction of Trajus's tent.

"That's it, Aurelia. Make yourself out to be an idiot to the first really handsome and nice man to pass your way," the turian hissed to herself before she went back to work.

* * *

Trajus was as helpful as he could be.

There were one of two large tents remaining along with bedding. He promised to have his officers deliver the items to the children's shelter by the day's end.

Trajus handed over a receipt for the goods to Gaius before giving the hybrid some odd jobs that he would love to have taken care of.

"Just some assholes causing trouble. Thought you might be interested in helping us out."

"My boys will sort it for you. Gotta keep the peace in these parts," said Gaius before he took his leave.

He met up with Marcus and Peter before returning to the shelter. The very strange turian was still there, going as bright blue as before.

"Wow. So you really came through for me..." she said while staring at Gaius intensely. Marcus politely looked the other way along with Peter.

"The map?" asked Gaius carefully.

"Oh right! Here!"

His omnitool pinged. "That's the map and my contact details and..." Aurelia trailed off.

Gaius merely nodded. "Thanks. Be seeing you around."

Marcus and Peter headed outside ahead of him. Before he could get out the doorway, he felt Aurelia's hand on his arm. He turned to her.

"Sorry but... don't be a stranger."

She was wringing her hands nervously while flushing a deep blue, the colour almost glowing on her neck.

"Yeah, Sure," Gaius said carefully before he left.

Outside he shared the map with the other two.

"So... she seemed nice," said Marcus carefully.

"Who did?" asked Gaius absent-mindedly.

"That young turian. She really liked you."

"Hmm? Really?"

"Spirits! How long has it been since you flirted with a girl!"

"Ten years in another four days."

Marcus went quiet, his face showing his horror at what he had walked into. His mouth opened and closed as he tried to think of something to say. Gaius's omnitool went off. It was from Aurelia. The hybrid sighed then started to head back to the tent.

"Go to the catacombs entrance. I'll be with you in ten minutes."

"All right, Sidonis."

* * *

Gaius knocked on the tent's frame. Aurelia arrived out and her entire face flushed as she saw him.

"Hey. I didn't think you would come back this soon. I mean you only just left!"

"The message you sent?"

"Oh right! Here,"

She handed him a datapad. "This has details of most of the gangs you will find down there. I don't think they will be any hindrance to you but if you can persuade any of them to come back here, it would be fantastic."

"Sure. I'll see what I can do."

She beamed at him.

"Listen... I need to clarify something to you," Gaius began.

Aurelia gazed at him wide-eyed.

"You are a very beautiful woman and any guy in his right mind would be crazy to not be flattered at your attentions."

The female blushed furiously and started to awkwardly fiddle with her hands. "I didn't think I was that obvious. I mean we have only just met and..."

"I am married."

She stopped moving. "Oh..."

"I'll be honest with you. She died some time ago but she is always first in my heart."

Aurelia gazed up at him. "I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be. I just want you to know that you shouldn't feel as if you are somehow less than what you are because I am... oblivious to you. I am not unaware. I just belong to someone else. You will find someone who will be perfect for you and who will treat you as you deserve to be."

She nodded slowly.

"As for me, I am content to wait for my wife's company."

"Do you believe in something after all this?" she asked quietly.

"I am not sure but if there is, then it will be worth the wait. If not then it is not going to matter to me anyway in oblivion."

He tapped the datapad, "I'll get this sorted for you, see if I can't persuade some of these rogue children to return to safety. If you need any other help than do contact us."

"I will."

Gaius headed out. Aurelia shouted after him, "Thanks... for everything."

He gave her a small smile and left.

* * *

Gaius reached Marcus and Peter at what looked like the ruins of a tomb. The day was nearly over with the sky glowing red and orange, almost as if on fire.

"This is the way in," muttered Marcus after he had pushed a large chunk of an ornate but broken stone door out-of-the-way..

"Why do we always get the bad jobs..." sighed Gaius as he peered down into the gloom.

Marcus looked at him and snorted. "I know how that happens to me – you bloody assign those jobs!"

"Oh please! You love a challenge!"

"Is that what you think?"

The argument escalated to the two starting to shove each other. Peter pushed the two hybrids apart before he went to to the entrance.

Peter chuckled before he activated the light on his omnitool. "Stop bickering like an old married couple. We have shit to be doing and the day is nearly over already."

He stepped into the darkness.

Marcus and Gaius looked at each other, activated their own lights and followed after.


	37. Chapter 37

**hey guys! Just want to say thanks for all the reviews, faves, follows, etc. This chapter was going to be bigger but I felt that it would be better to spilt the action so it wasn't too long or messy. So this chapter is all about Gaius and the guys in the catacombs. Might have a bit of northern clans in there too! Let me know what you think!  
**

* * *

Chapter 37

The Catacombs

"I have been one acquainted with the night.  
I have walked out in rain - and back in rain.  
I have out walked the furthest city light.

I have looked down the saddest city lane.  
I have passed by the watchman on his beat  
And dropped my eyes, unwilling to explain.

I have stood still and stopped the sound of feet  
When far away an interrupted cry  
Came over houses from another street,

But not to call me back or say good-bye;  
And further still at an unearthly height,  
A luminary clock against the sky

Proclaimed the time was neither wrong nor right.  
I have been one acquainted with the night"

_Acquainted With The Night,  
Robert Frost _

Gaius sat in the dirt and watched the flames rage through the pyre.

The intense heat reached him even where he rested which was itself a good distance back from the burning pile. Marcus stood near him. His companion's face was unreadable.

They watched in silence the sparks fly into the night, almost seeming to join the countless stars that gazed down on them from above. It had been a terrible few hours for both hybrids but now here they were, watching and thinking on what had been.

* * *

_Five hours before..._

* * *

The descent into the catacombs was a long one.

The aged stone stairs they walked down was full of unstable steps and even missing sections entirely, requiring the hybrids to jump over what seemed like vast chasms until the lights from their omnitools illuminated the gloom.

The three were not naturally skittish individuals but something about the almost endless dark and the strange creaking noises of the deep passageways called out to primal fears in them all. Faint scurrying noises had them on high alert as they moved downwards.

To their faint relief, the descent slowly evened off until they no longer were travelling on stairs but instead found themselves in a vast tunnel system. As they slowly advanced, Gaius took a good look around.

The turians who had built this place had covered the stone walls with murals and carvings which time had worn down or chipped away at. He was fascinated by the ancient battle scenes carved into the rock, the creators writing down their history into the fabric of Palaven itself.

Marcus took point as they moved on. He had a copy of the map given to them by Aurelia and was attempting to decipher where they were. He led them eventually to a small chamber.

"Right. Its official. I have no clue where the hell we are. I mean Aurelia marked out where we would find the groups but this place is worse than a labyrinth."

Gaius was more taken with a vast mural that was painted on the wall behind a small cracked altar.

"Take your time. Figure it out," he mumbled as the hybrid gazed at the drawing.

* * *

It was a fascinating fresco and, although faded and chipped, he could clearly make out what it depicted.

It was three scenes telling a story, starting at the top and moving downwards.

The first scene was of a turian holding two ancient looking axes in hands that had strange symbols glowing yellow on them. He stood in front of jagged mountains painted black with the sun between the peaks.

At the turian's side stood five others, three to the right and two to the left. They all shared the same intensely intricate face markings of deep blue. It had to be a northern turian clan as they were the only ones to paint their faces if the time period he guessed was correct he thought.

The next scene was split in two. The first section depicted the death of one of their number; the lone female of the group being kidnapped by barefaced others before throwing herself into what looked like a lake. The axe wielding turian reached out with one hand to stop her as the other covered his face in grief.

Its partner scene showed the turian putting on a mask that appeared to have no eyes and was raising one hand with an axe clenched in it. The remaining four companion figures were depicted in the act of either trying to calm him or run from the figure's rage.

The final scene interested him the most. The masked turian was shown being trapped in something like liquid that was oozing up over his body. There was no clues to what it was or where but it was clear it was against his will.

The four who stood with him from the start and had run from him, now were there in judgement it seemed. The four males pointed at the masked turian as if condemning him to his fate. What intrigued him more than anything else was the markings.

They had changed. Each of the four now had a simpler one. As he flickered his gaze between the first part depicting the intricate markings of the group to the last where that intricacy had disappeared, he figured it out. They had divided their clan markings to form four new ones. He stared at one very familiar marking in particular. One with a blue line across the nose, cheeks and on the mandibles.

He noticed some names in a vaguely familiar written language on the bottom of each of the four. His grandfather had taught him to read that particular dialect when he had been a boy and he desperately racked his memory to decipher what it said.

"Makasian... Latros... Moebius..." He stared intently at the final and most familiar one.

"...Vakarian..."

The light from his omnitool flickered over the fresco once more.

* * *

Gaius nearly jumped out of his plates when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"SPIRITS ALIVE! You frightened the shit out of me!" he hissed out to Marcus.

"Sorry but you were in a whole other world, Sidonis. I have tried to tell you for a few minutes now that we have found where we are supposed to go."

"Excellent. I suppose we best make a start."

Marcus and Peter headed off down a connecting hallway. Gaius took one last look at the fresco. He made up his mind to ask Kato or Avitus what it all means when he next saw either of them and took off at a run to catch up with his squad mates.

* * *

They continued on into the eternal darkness with the constant sound of dripping water and faint creaking as a soundtrack.

"How far are we now?" asked Peter who was stretching out his limbs.

"Not too far. I'd say another kilometre or so before we hit where Aurelia's marked."

Gaius was suddenly aware of a strange feeling of being watched. He subtly eased up from the group and lagged behind. He could hear faint whispers and murmurings. He stopped and let the others move on.

Marcus and Peter continued on, each becoming steadily more aware of what Gaius had figured out earlier until they heard the very familiar sound of weapons being readied. Two young turians, no more than fifteen, pointed some pretty old hardware at them.

"Freeze!" shouted the young female. "What are you doing down here?"

Marcus stared intently at her.

"You are both pretty brave to be holding us up like this," he said with a smirk.

The female pointed her gun at his face.

Suddenly, the male to her side was disarmed and shoved to the ground. She turned and pointed her gun to empty space. The female lowered her weapon as she felt cold metal press into the back of her neck.

"You are very brave indeed. But misguided. Hand over the weapon," said Gaius smoothly. Marcus had already helped the young male up while Peter was standing at the ready to tackle the girl. The turian hesitated before handing her weapon over. Peter immediately disarmed it.

Gaius stepped out from behind her.

"So, how about you lead us to your crew? Aurelia sent us."

The turian teenagers perked up. "Aurelia sent you?" asked the young male.

"Yeah. Gave us a map and marked out your hideout. She wanted us to let you know that she now has plenty of room for you all and you should make your way back up to the surface."

The teenagers glanced at each other nervously.

"Whats wrong?"

"It's just... some of our number are sick. They are too ill to be moved."

Gaius frowned.

"Take us to them."

"But..." sputtered the female.

"Take us to them now. We need to check them over."

* * *

The teenagers led them through a series of interconnecting corridors before reaching a large well-lit chamber.

As they walked in, Gaius did a quick head count. There was at least thirty kids in here of varying ages. The teenagers all carried weapons, obviously acting as protection for the younger ones.

The two who had led them to the hideout assured the others that Gaius and his crew were there to help.

"The ones who are sick are over there. We have tried to keep them separate so no one else gets sick."

Gaius nodded to the young female before he went straight to the quarantined area. He reached it and his heart sunk. He was joined by Marcus and Peter.

"Damn," muttered Peter.

"Yeah. Maybe a bit more than damn," said Marcus.

Gaius stared at the children, all of them infected by the Aegrus. They lay suffering and keening, each with weeping wounds from where a mutt had obviously infected them.

The young female teenager came over to them.

"So, what do you think?"

"What is your name?" asked Gaius.

"Seras."

"Seras, I need you to keep everyone away from this place. Marcus?"

"Yeah?"

"I need you and Peter to scan every other child here. You know what for."

Marcus nodded gloomily before the two hybrids headed away.

"So can you help us? Can you help them?" asked Seras hopefully.

Gaius turned to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"You seem like a level-headed young woman so I am going to need you to keep your cool about what I am about to tell you. There is nothing we can do for those in there."

"What do you mean?"

Gaius hesitated before he continued, "What I mean is that the best we can do is give them a peaceful end."

Seras started shaking her head. "No... no, there must be something you can do. They are only sick."

"They are not just sick. They have been deliberately infected with something that can't be cured but I can guarantee to you that they won't suffer. I'll make sure of that."

Seras struggling to cope with what Gaius was saying.

"No. There is always hope. There is always another way."

"Sometimes there isn't and spirits knows it is a hard lesson to learn at your age but you will be stronger for this."

Seras started to keen and went to go to the sick children. Gaius held her back.

"Sorry but no."

She started wailing and Gaius grabbed her by the shoulders. He stared intently at her.

"I know this is harsh but they are beyond aid. We will help them as best we can. But you can do so much more. You can stop this from happening to anyone else. I need you to tell me where and how these kids became sick."

Seras took deep gulping breathes.

"Ahem... they... they were originally from the boys camp."

"The boys camp?"

Seras bit back on some sobs that wanted break free from her throat.

"The boys are another group of kids. Their place is back along the way we came. Me and Harvus were on our way to check it out when we ran into you."

Gaius folded his arms. "Why?"

"These kids arrived saying that some varren attacked the camp a day or so ago. They managed to escape so we were just going to see if there was any other survivors."

"Seras, I need you to be strong. I need all of you teenagers to be strong for the little ones."

The young turian nodded. "I will. What is going to happen now?"

"We need to make sure that none of the rest of you are sick then we will escort you to the surface. Is there anyone else hiding in these catacombs apart from you and the boys?"

"No. No one else could stand living down here."

Gaius nodded. "All right. Can you give the details of how to get to the boys hideout?"

Seras went through the catacomb map and eagerly explained how to reach the other group. She had just finished when Peter arrived over.

"Thankfully the others are clear."

"Right, get their gear together and get them out of here. I want you to personally ensure their safety."

"Yes, sir."

Seras reluctantly headed off to help her group get their things together but Gaius noticed how often she glanced back at the ones who were ill. Peter had moved to join her in her task when Gaius called him back.

"Sidonis?"

"How is our drug supply?"

Peter looked at him confused before something registered inside.

"Oh... ahem, there might be enough. How many?"

"Seven inside. I would rather not do this the physical way."

"Understood. I'll set up the injectors."

"Thanks, Peter."

* * *

The children were ready to go quite quickly and left with the armed teenagers and Peter in attendance.

Marcus and Gaius watched them go. Once the others were safely on their way topside, they spilt the injectors between them.

"Are you okay with this? I can do this alone if necessary. This is not a pleasant job," said Gaius quietly.

"I can do this but thanks..."

Gaius nodded and they both headed in to the quarantined area. They started going around to them one by one, murmuring comforting words. They injected each one, overdosing them with turian barbiturates. They stayed with them, holding the children's hands as they fell into a sleep that they never woke from. Gaius looked up when he was nearly finished and saw Marcus struggling to not cry.

He pulled him aside.

"Give me your last one."

"No... I can do this..."

Gaius tugged Marcus's right mandible hard.

"Just hand it over. There is no shame in not wanting to do this. Go outside and get ready for transporting the bodies. You know what we must do after..."

Marcus wiped away the tears streaming down his face and handed over his last injector. He tried to stop sobbing as he left. Gaius went to the last two children.

When it was all done and the last child had peacefully passed away, the two hybrids bagged up the bodies for transport out.

"Gaius..."

The hybrid looked up at Marcus. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about what happened... you know."

Gaius finished tying up the last bodies and put them into small cart they had found, obviously left over from an old excavation team.

"Don't be sorry for having feelings, Marcus."

"How did you... how do you stay so calm?"

"I have done this too many times. The front lines were not easy, Marcus."

The other hybrid started pacing. "But I was on the front lines too! I did terrible things!"

"But you never killed children who were infected. You killed those who had transformed but not those who were on the way to it. That is different."

Marcus gazed at him sadly. "Maybe you are right. Maybe I just separated mutts from what most of them once were."

Gaius started to pull the cart. "Lets go. We need to check out the other hideout."

* * *

They dragged the cart back along the corridor they had travelled down before reaching a fork in the path.

They headed left towards the next camp.

As they got closer, some familiar sounds reached their ears. They left the cart in the hallway and readied their weapons. Gaius took the lead and crept quietly to the entrance of the next room. He peered in.

The cavern was a natural formation, the catacombs ending at the hallway the hybrids were viewing from.

The far side of the cavern led out into the country side around Cipritine.

The remains of a campsite were scattered around but Gaius's eyes were more focused on what four mutts were sniffing around on the cavern floor. The mutts were there protecting a group of six unconscious young turians.

Gaius nearly punched the wall in frustration. Each of the teenagers were in the final stages of infection – their veins pulsing bright green.

He took out his sniper rifle and indicated to Marcus to do the same. He whispered to him, "How good a shot are you?"

"Pretty good."

"We need to one shot a mutt each. That will even the odds for us."

"Okay."

Gaius indicated to the far right mutt and set up for the shot. Marcus went for the furthest left.

"On the count of three... one... two... three!"

Gaius's shot took the mutt's head clean off, the remains of the creature dissipating into a pool of goo.

Marcus's first shot only clipped the mutt he picked but he quickly took a second that finished it off.

The other two mutts registered their presence and roared. They rushed the hybrids.

Gaius threw his rifle down and activated his biotics, focusing to forge blades over his hands. He charged into one mutt, hammering it backwards. The creature rolled some distance before it managed to right itself. As it finally got upright, Gaius was already upon it and sliced its head open.

He turned back to see Marcus cutting the other mutt's tentacle off. The mutt had impaled him through the shoulder. Marcus ripped out the remains of the spike before he pulled out his handgun and blew the retreating Aegrus's head off.

"You all right?"

Marcus took a look at the wound. "Yeah. Fine. Its gonna sting like hell for the next few days."

"Your nanites will take care of it."

* * *

Marcus went quiet as he stared at the young turians who lay on the floor. His throat moved up and down nervously. Gaius sighed before he took out his side-arm.

"Marcus?"

"Yeah?"

"Go and get the cart. Take your time..."

Marcus stared at Gaius. Their eyes held for a few minutes before Marcus nodded slowly.

As he headed back to the cart, he started to hear the gunshots. He jumped at each one, counting as he went along. By the time he reached the cart the gun had fired six times. Marcus steadied himself, leaning on a wall as he took deep breaths. He pulled himself together before he dragged the cart back.

* * *

Gaius was already covering the bodies by the time he returned.

The two worked in silence and placed each one carefully into the cart. It was filled to overflowing.

"We need to take this outside. Do you still have those explosives?"

"Yeah," answered Marcus.

"When we get out, I want you to rig up that exit and collapse it. This was a perfect and almost unseen entryway into the city. It needs to be destroyed. I'll start gathering fuel for..."

"I know, Sidonis. I know... It will be done."

Gaius nodded and the two started to drag the cart out.

Once outside under the stars, Marcus got to work with the explosives while Gaius dragged their unpleasant burden further away.

By the time Marcus had completed his task and the cavern mouth had been sealed shut with rubble, Gaius had gathered enough fuel to start the pyre and was throwing the bodies on as the fire roared.

* * *

Gaius sat and watched the fire rage on, Marcus standing at his side.

"Sidonis?"

"Yeah?"

"I... I never realised how cold you could be."

Gaius turned his gaze to the stars.

"It's not coldness. I am dead inside. Life has killed what little of me there was."

Marcus glanced over at the hybrid before he too sat down.

They sat and watched the fire burn in silence as Trebia started to rise on the far horizon.


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey guys! I am so grateful for all the reviews, faves, follows, etc. :) Thank you all so much. I hope you like this next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 38

Death Comes For Us All

"After great pain a formal feeling comes-  
The nerves sit ceremonious like tombs;  
The stiff Heart questions-was it He that bore?  
And yesterday-or centuries before?

The feet, mechanical, go round  
A wooden way  
Of ground, or air, or ought,  
Regardless grown,  
A quartz contentment, like a stone.

This is the hour of lead  
Remembered if outlived,  
As freezing persons recollect the snow-  
First chill, then stupor, then the letting go."  
_After Great Pain, A Formal Feeling Comes,  
Emily Dickinson_

Once the pyre had finally been reduced to embers and the bodies all destroyed, Gaius and Marcus made their way back to Cipritine proper.

All during the night and the early hours of morning, Gaius had kept in touch with the expeditionary unit. They had kept him up to date with their reconstruction of the bomb they had left with.

It was nearly ready but before they could deploy it, he needed to get back to Trajus, the turian officer.

The civilian population of Cipritine would have to be evacuated before the device could be detonated. If the Titan survived the explosion it would move for the closest source of fresh bodies for conversion.

That meant Cipritine and its survivors.

* * *

The pair reached the temporary offices just as Trajus was arriving to open for the day.

"Hello guys. You are both up early."

"Trajus, we need to talk in private."

"Uh, can this wait?"

"No," said Gaius grimly. "We need to talk right now."

Trajus's brow furrowed as he saw the intensity on the pair's faces.

"All right. Come in. I have a few minutes before the place gets busy."

He led the pair into the tent. Trajus went to his desk and took a seat.

"Go ahead. I am listening."

Gaius leaned forward on the desk. "I need you to order a full-scale evacuation of the city. How fast do you think the place can be emptied?"

The turian scoffed, "If this is one of your jokes then I am afraid to say it is in no way funny."

"I am being serious."

The slight smile faded from Trajus's face. "And why should I order such a thing? You have no idea of the amount of shit I would be in for moving all these refugees for no damn reason."

"Something is about to happen that will more than likely make this place a deathtrap. You need to get the civilians and yourselves out of here. Head any damn way but north."

Trajus whistled. "Well, thanks for the warning but without specifics I can't do anything."

Gaius's fist hit the table. The turian jumped a little in surprise.

"Listen to me! There are creatures out there that you can't even comprehend and they have their eyes fixed on this city and those who live here. I need you to trust me on this. Have I ever lead you astray so far?"

Trajus stared at Gaius. "No but..."

"BUT NOTHING! Order the damn evacuation! Get these people out of here before all hell breaks loose. My men and I will stay to do what we must."

Trajus still seemed unconvinced.

Gaius glanced at Marcus who nodded at him.

He activated his omnitool and displayed a video to the turian officer. Trajus strained forward to see it before turning pale under his plates.

The noise was enough to make him puke let alone to have the visuals to go with it. Trajus suddenly bolted from his chair and started to vomit in the corner of the tent. Gaius turned off the vid before he went over to the turian.

"I am sorry to have to do that to you."

"Spirits! What the hell were they? Tell me that video wasn't real. They... they tore apart _children_ for spirits sake!"

Gaius hummed. "I am sorry but that vid was all too real. Where I am from, it is normally used to impress on the new recruits the severity of what we face as an enemy."

Trajus wiped his mouth and stood up to his full height.

"Where you are from?"

"It is a long story. I need you to listen to me. Get everyone out of Cipritine."

"We can face them..."

"No. You can't but my crew and I can. To do it, we need the civilians and yourselves gone. We have enough to be worrying about then to include you all on to that list."

"Explain what is happening."

"To the north of the city, my men have discovered a vast nest of these things. Within, they have brought unprotected turians and other species to be... converted. My men intend on using a small fission explosive to wipe the nest out. However, there is something inside that might survive."

Trajus took a deep breath. "What could survive that?"

"A Titan. A beast more like a living fortress then anything you can comprehend. If my crew can remain undetected while placing the bomb, there is a strong chance it will be incinerated but if they are discovered..."

Marcus jumped in. "The Titan will activate its shields and storm across this planet. It will aim for an area with a dense population to quickly increase its numbers by biologically converting existing organisms. The nearest such place is here."

Trajus let out the breath he had held. "Spirits damn it... Okay... Okay, I will order the evacuation. How long before the bomb goes off?"

"My men and I will be moving out to support the expeditionary team by sunset. I can give you the rest of the day and night but after that is too risky to leave it any longer. By early tomorrow, I plan to have that device detonated. Do you think you can get everyone out by then?"

Trajus went back to his desk and started going over detailed maps.

"I think so. At least the majority anyway. Which way would be best?"

Gaius shrugged. "I will leave that up to you. Try to split the population into different directions except north. We will plant fake bio-signatures around the city to lure the Titan in if it survives. At least, we hope to..."

Trajus nodded. "I'll get to work. Keep in touch with me on what is going on."

Marcus and Gaius headed out just as Trajus started calling up other units.

Outside, Gaius instructed Marcus to return without him to the hideout.

"Let the guys know what is going on."

"What about you?"

"I need to talk to Aurelia about taking in Acca."

Marcus hummed. "Oh. Heh. I kinda hoped that... well, you are right. She needs to get out of the city and that turian seemed nice enough."

Gaius playfully punched Marcus on the arm. "Don't worry. She will be taken care of. I know you have become close to her."

Marcus scratched his head. "Hard not to. She is a funny little girl."

Gaius smiled. "Go on. Get out of here. I'll be back shortly."

He watched for a moment as his team-mate headed in the direction of their lodgings before he set off for the children's shelter.

* * *

He arrived to something he had not quite expected. Aurelia was being hassled by a pair of young male turians who were both clearly leering at her.

Aurelia was not pleased with their attentions and was reaching behind her for something to use as a weapon.

"Guys, I really can't be what you two obviously want..."

"Oh you totally can! In return, we will keep an eye on this place."

One of the pair leered at Aurelia before lunging forward. The young female pushed him back roughly.

"Guys, seriously! You won't find what you want here."

Gaius rubbed his neck as he stepped in.

"Gentlemen... what is going on here?"

"None of your business," snapped the turian Aurelia had shoved. Gaius noticed that Aurelia had moved behind him, obviously looking to stay out of trouble. At least she was smart he mused.

Gaius yawned theatrically before he suddenly darted forward. He caught the turian by the mandibles and head-butted him. From the noise he guessed he had broken the turian's nose. He let go and the male hit the ground hard. The hurt turian put his hands up to try to stop the blood pouring down his face. His friend moved to his defense only to find himself easily flipped up and body-slammed down on to the ground.

The two turians huffed and wheezed.

"So, have we learned a lesson? Because I can easily do this all day if needs be."

The pair slowly got up and limped away.

Gaius chuckled, "And that is how you do it!"

He turned to face Aurelia and was a little taken aback by the hero-worship in her eyes. She was bright cyan and went to hug him. Gaius immediately backed up and stopped her.

"Whoa! Easy there!"

He saw her face fall. "Sorry... Just no one has ever defended me like that before."

"I hope you have never needed to be defended like that."

That earned him a small laugh from Aurelia. "You are right. Sorry... I-I have hoped that you would turn up. I mean so I can thank you for the supplies and getting the kids out of the catacombs. Sevas says you were a big help."

Gaius hummed. "It was nothing. Listen, do you have room now to take Acca full-time?"

"Sure. I should do. Why?"

"She will need someone else to take care of her. My crew and I have things to attend to. You need to prepare to evacuate the city."

Aurelia's eyes widened. "Sorry, what?"

"The city will issue an evacuation order soon. Start preparing now. I will free up who I can to help you get the children and yourself out of here. "

Aurelia was still confused. "I don't understand."

"You don't need to. All you need to know is that the Hierarchy will be issuing a city-wide evacuation order shortly and you guys need to be ahead of the curve on this. Get ready. I'll bring Acca to you later today."

He gave her a small smile. "Those children need you and the turian people will need you all. I will give as much aid as I can spare."

* * *

Gaius returned to find his crew in deep discussions.

All eyes turned to him as he entered the building. Marcus nodded at him.

"I have informed them of what we found and the impending evac of Cipritine."

"Good. Gentlemen, I think you all know what we need to do."

Jun stepped forward. "We all know the score. Any word from Caius and his crew?"

"None so far. They will be in touch once they have a workable device on their hands. I need some volunteers. I intend on joining them. Who wants in?"

All of the crew took a step forward. Gaius grinned.

"Nice to know none of you have gotten soft in our days here. Peter and Crassus, you are with me. The rest of you know what to do. Get those lures out into the city and help get as many people out as possible."

Outside, the sirens went off. The hybrids stopped and listened to a voice issuing the repeated order to evacuate. Gaius turned back to his crew.

"This is it, guys. Mira undoubtedly knows that we know about the Aegrus by now. Marcus?"

"Yeah?"

"Get in touch with the other two ships. Tell them to do an emergency descent and land directly in Cipritine."

"On it!"

Marcus ran for the communications device they had set up.

"The rest of you prepare. I need two of you to aid the children's shelter in evacuating. Decide among yourselves who will go. Whoever is going will need to take Acca with them. She will be joining the shelter permanently."

The crew dispersed. Gaius turned his attention to Acca who was busy playing with the stuffed varren he had found her.

He rubbed his neck before he went over to explain to her what was going on.

* * *

Overhead, the two sister ships to their own vessel, which was still in the dark north, began to descend down into the ruins.

They landed their vessels within touching distance of the first ground crew's hideout. Gaius went to greet them.

"Where is Mira?"

Proclus, the pilot of one of the ships, spoke up.

"Haven't seen her or her ship in a couple of days."

"What the hell does that mean?"

Proclus shrugged. "She contacted us all and said that there was something on the outskirts of the system that intrigued her."

Gaius frowned. "And not one of you thought to inform me of this?"

"Sorry, sir. We thought she had told you herself."

Gaius grimaced. "Damn her. All of you go inside. Marcus will give you all the lowdown on what is going on."

"What about you, sir?"

"I have business to the north."

The borrowed transport pulled out of the garage. Max popped his head out.

"Lets get this show on the road, Sidonis."

* * *

Caius and his crew had nearly finished the device.

Trebia was high in the sky and practically cooking them with the heat. They would leave the firing mechanism till last, hoping that by then that they would have cooled off sufficiently to make it that bit easier.

As it was they were struggling with the other components. Caius leaned back against a tree and turned his gaze to the Aegrus nest.

The mutts still went about their daily patrols, unaware of their presence. They intended on keeping it that way.

* * *

Tiberius worked ceaselessly at the passage from the turian book that Gaius had quoted in his message. He had left a series of seemingly random digits after his signature as well.

It looked like some random corruption of the message, a fairly common occurrence but Gaius had included something that Tiberius had not seen in nearly a decade. The two had developed a little system of private communications between themselves a long time ago.

Every message sent across military lines was recorded and analyzed. In order to have private conversations, they would include a passage from a book. To allay any suspicions, they did that for every message they sent to each other.

The overall theme of the book chosen was a hint towards the contents of the message while the seemingly innocuous corruption numbers were put through an equation of Tiberius's own design that produced more numbers that referred to specific lines and words within the passage. The way they would show that there was another message included was by the corruption line beginning with 5814.

It was a simple enough code and they used the system infrequently enough to make sure it remained hidden.

Tiberius worked as fast as he could at it. The novel Gaius had picked was an old turian epic that Tiberius's father had insisted they both read while making their way up the ranks.

It was a tale of a unit ripped apart by betrayal. It didn't bode well for the message Gaius was trying to convey to him.

When he finally pieced together the message, Tiberius's heart stilled. For a moment it seemed that time had stopped around him. He raced to find Sidonis, taking the message with him.

"Old friend,  
Traitor among us - M-i-r-a,  
Communications compromised,  
The enemy is here."

* * *

Sidonis sipped his tea while reviewing an old report that he had meant to finally sort out.

Tiberius burst into his room. He silently handed over a datapad. Sidonis skimmed the contents before he bolted upright.

"This is the message Gaius included?"

"Yeah. Sidonis, I think Gaius is saying that the Aegrus are on Palaven!"

"And Mira has betrayed us all apparently."

Tiberius stilled. "I take full responsibility for her being anywhere near Palaven. I should have..."

"Should have what? Guessed that she would turn traitor? As it is Gaius could be mistaken. Before you start, yes I do know how unlikely that is. He has never liked her however. I just... what reason would she have to act against us? She can't be in league with the Aegrus..."

Sidonis stood up and paced. "Their presence on Palaven is a deeply troubling development however. We will need to do an immediate jump now and leave the fleet behind."

"I agree."

Another call came into the office. The old turian sighed before he hit the comm.

"Sidonis here."

Jakus's voice answered. "I have some good news, Lantar. All the relays are now officially open for business."

Sidonis stared at Tiberius. "All of them? How..."

"Tristan managed to figure out how to do a cascade reaction, sort of like when the Crucible fired. We are good to go."

"Thanks. Get your crew back here immediately. We have an emergency."

"Lantar?"

"The Aegrus are on Palaven."

"Spirits... How did that happen? Don't answer that! We are on our way back."

Sidonis turned off the comm. He nodded at Tiberius.

"Get your father and the heads of all the fleets. We are going to war and they need to be ready."

* * *

The bomb was complete.

Caius and his companions began the slow journey of getting it into the Aegrus hive. Gaius had already messaged them to say that he was on the way to back them up.

Night had long ago fallen and once they had suitably cooled off, the hybrids had inserted the detonator. The fission bomb was ready to go.

Now all they needed to do was get it into the nest itself undetected.

The descent was slow. The bomb was not yet fully armed but that didn't mean they could be careless with it.

Each of the three hybrids were cloaked as they moved carefully past mutts that were too busy with their slowly mutating victims to notice anything else.

The Titan had increased in mass substantially since Caius had seen it. He swallowed nervously while he gazed up at the Titan that now towered in the cavern, its head hitting the roof.

Pretty soon it would be released to walk in the sun. The hybrids continued down and began to set up the device carefully. Any noise would alert the horde and that would mean disaster.

As Caius worked at priming the device, the other two kept an eye out for any stray mutts that wandered their way.

Finally it was ready. Caius checked the device's remote detonation program before he bit back a hiss of disappointment. It didn't work. He desperately tried everything he could think of but nothing worked.

"Oh no..."

"What?" whispered Jack to him.

"It isn't responding to the remote program."

Graxius and Jack glanced at each other and then to Caius.

"Have you tried switching frequencies or..."

"I have tried everything. Damn it. One of us is going to have to remain here..."

The three looked at each other. Caius coughed. "This is my mission. I am staying. You two get the hell out of here. I will give you as much time as I can to get as far away as possible."

"Caius..."

High above them, the Titan's massive head moved subtly before it started to descend towards them. Jack backed up as the head came close to them, one of its massive eyes swiveling in its socket before it seemed to focus on them.

"Shit..." breathed Graxius.

Suddenly the Titan roared, the scream of it echoing and causing the cavern walls to become unstable. The mutts turned from their morbid tasks and answered the Titan's call. They began to arrive in force. Graxius and Jack desperately held back the tide.

"Get out of here," Caius shouted. "Run as far away as you can!"

"Oh and how far do you think we would get?! How long would you be able to hold out on your own?!" shouted back Graxius.

"We are staying here. Detonate the bomb!" screamed Jack while fighting off a mutt. Graxius muttered the same as he blew the head off one mutt and yanked his combat knife from his belt to throw at another.

Caius desperately sent one last message to Gaius before he entered the firing codes and put his finger over the manual trigger.

"Gentlemen, it has been a privilege."

The other two glanced back as they fought off the army of mutts. "Same to you, Chief," shouted Graxius.

"Aye, aye, Captain," responded Jack as he dodged a mutt's tentacle strike.

Caius pressed the trigger, barely registering the flicker of a biotic shield forming around the Titan as the bomb exploded.

* * *

Gaius and his team were on route when the night suddenly burst into day.

Max cursed before he swerved the vehicle, eventually stopping the transport behind a rock formation to shield it from the blast front. As it passed, Gaius's omnitool went off.

It was a final message from Caius.

"Sir, it has been an honor to serve with you. I hope that our sacrifice has not been in vain. Remember us."

As the storm of destruction passed, Gaius got out of the vehicle and stared at the billowing clouds that marked what had been the final resting spot of Caius, Graxius and Jack.

He bit back on his sadness as he watched the cloud go higher into the starlit sky. Peter joined him.

"They did it. Those crazy bastards did it."

"But at such a cost," muttered Gaius.

As they watched, something started to emerge from the smoke and dust.

"Oh no..," whispered Peter.

The Titan walked free. It emerged from the destruction with its biotic shield shimmering.

It roared.


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. A few things came up at work so have not had a chance to write for a few days. **

**This chapter was supposed to be a bit longer but I hope to make what should have gone in here into another update at the weekend. :D **

**Thanks a million for all the reviews, faves, follows, etc. I know I say it a lot but I really do appreciate everyone making the effort to read the story and those who go the extra mile to review, fave, etc. **

**Thanks so very much! :)**

* * *

Chapter 39

The Titan

A dark unfathomed tide  
Of interminable pride -  
A mystery, and a dream,  
Should my early life seem;  
I say that dream was fraught  
With a wild and waking thought  
Of beings that have been,  
Which my spirit hath not seen,  
Had I let them pass me by,  
With a dreaming eye!  
Let none of earth inherit  
That vision of my spirit;  
Those thoughts I would control,  
As a spell upon his soul:  
For that bright hope at last  
And that light time have past,  
And my worldly rest hath gone  
With a sigh as it passed on:  
I care not though it perish  
With a thought I then did cherish

_Imitation,_  
_Edgar Allan Poe_

They stood in silence, watching for the briefest of moments as the Titan began to dissolve the jungle around it.

It spit out its corrosive goo ahead of itself, making a path through the trees. As its heavy spike-like legs hit the ground hard, they could see it siphon up the molecular pools left behind by its first attack. The green veins in its legs pulsed in a horrible distorted rhythm as the creature consumed the material it needed.

By the time it reached Cipritine, the Titan was going to be substantially bigger than what it currently was. Gaius hummed. They needed to distract it or, at the very least, harass it to the city faster. If it got any bigger then they could not stop it. Not with the meagre armaments they currently possessed.

Gaius shouted to Max who was still in the transport.

"Get back to Cipritine! Let the others know what is happening!"

"Where are you lot going?"

Gaius turned back to stare at the creature. "We are going to scale that beast and try to distract it. Maybe force it to the city faster if we can."

Max nodded, revved the engine and took off.

An idea struck Gaius and he opened his omnitool. He sent a message out before he waved over his team.

"We got to get up on top of that thing and, well, hope that luck goes our way."

"A regular mission so," joked Crassus.

Gaius didn't see the funny side. "Three of our own died trying to stop that thing. I am not letting their deaths be for nothing. Come on. Lets go!"

The three hybrids took off on foot for the still slow-moving but increasingly towering Titan.

* * *

"What has happened?" asked Victus once he reached the meeting room. The heads of the other fleets had arrived before him.

Sidonis looked grim. "We have received word from our team on the ground. There is good reason to believe that the Aegrus have arrived on Palaven."

Victus stilled.

"But all is not lost however," continued Sidonis. "The relay route back to the Trebian system is now active. Our engineering staff will be returning to us in the next hour. Once they are aboard, we are going full speed to Palaven."

Victus hummed, "That is at least some good news. How bad is it planet side?"

"We have no idea. There is something else of an important nature that I need to convey to you all. "

Sidonis turned to address the entire room. "My son... he seems to believe that one of our own has betrayed us. I, however, will reserve judgement until I can get in direct contact with him. Until such a time as I have more information, I would ask that none of you deal with anyone from my crew. Only contact myself directly. If any of my crew or those whom you have never met before attempt communications with you, I need you to inform me immediately."

The assembled dignitaries gave their mumuring approval to the proposal.

Jonas Stone stood up.

"As the Alliance Prime Minister, I would like to take this time to offer part of our fleet to the turian cause. Obviously, some ships are in need of repairs and others are assisting in the current recovery operations. But I shall speak to the new head of the Fifth fleet to give her some new orders. They shall join you in your battle if you need the help, Primarch. The turian people came to our aid in the most trying of times. Humanity repays its debts."

Victus smiled. He liked this human.

"Any aid you could provide would be very much appreciated. I know there are a number of turian vessels that will not be able to make the journey..."

"Have no fear for your crews, Primarch. I shall personally ensure they are provided with all that they require while the repairs are on going."

The quarian representative, Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib-Qwib who had been sent to replace the disgraced Raan, spoke up.

"As much as I wish we could aid you in this task, I fear that the quarian fleet must return to aid our own people. With the relays now partly open, we can begin to find our way home to Rannoch once more."

Victus merely nodded. "That is fine, Admiral. Thank you for all your help. It shall not be forgotten."

"About Admiral Raan..."

The Primarch immediately went on the offensive. "She is not going to be released to you. And I must warn you now that any attempts by you to take the Admiral with your fleet I shall view dimly. Almost as an act of war."

"You would go to war over this? It was a... moment of madness on her part but not one worth going to war against my entire people over!"

"I have said my piece. Prime Minister Stone... what do you think?"

The human hummed. "I agree with your judgement, Primarch. The quarian committed crimes against citizens of both the Alliance and the Hierarchy. Any move by the quarian fleet to release her from our custody and justice system could be construed as an act of war against both our species. I would personally be most unhappy and... unwilling to aid the quarian people with anything else if they chose their disgraced Admiral over the galaxy."

The Admiral merely nodded dejectedly. "It is with deep regret and a heavy heart that I shall have to defer to you both then. I would like that on the record. May we, at least, send a team to see her and learn of her condition before our fleet begins its journey?"

Jonas quirked a brow. "I see no real issue with that. Primarch?"

"I don't either. It must be conducted with security present however."

The quarian nodded glumly once more.

* * *

Victus left the meeting and headed straight down the medical bay holding Miranda.

She was due to be officially released from bed-rest that cycle. He fully intended on inviting her to join him once more as his aide. He hoped she would not reject it immediately and that she would see the benefits of such a position.

Victus hummed to himself as he covered the distance easily. He really needed her close. He knew there was a lot to make up for but Victus fully believed himself capable of doing all that was necessary to heal the gap that had formed between them.

When he arrived, he found Atilius and Tiberius already in attendance.

Tib was trying to help her put on some relatively soft footwear. Her nails would need longer to regrow but the medics were confident they would return and do so without undue medical intervention. Her hair was also starting to get longer from the hacked stumps they had been. Now the fine hairs had become long enough to cover the scars on her scalp. Miranda had opted to keep the scarring, to Victus's dismay. He had tried to convince her otherwise but she had been determined.

The damage to the tongue had been extensive but tireless work by the nanites and the medics had resulted in Miranda once more being able to taste most things and to speak clearly. The work was not complete by a long shot but it was getting there. She still had some minor difficulties to overcome but she was now well on the road to recovery.

Atilius stared at him as Victus walked in the door.. Tib looked up from where he knelt on the ground in front of Miranda.

"Hey," the hybrid said as he focused back on his work.

Victus smiled and nodded at them both before he turned his gaze to Miranda. She politely greeted him before going back to studiously getting her last foot into the shoe Tiberius was holding.

Once on, she carefully stood on her own feet. Tiberius hovered close, at the ready to catch her if she stumbled. After a moment of instability, Miranda took a step forward. She began to walk for the first time in what had seemed like forever.

Atilius hummed, "I see those strange human toes of yours still hurt..."

She smiled at him. "I am afraid that I fully expected them to. Having your nails pulled out is not a pleasant experience and I didn't think the recovery would be fun either. I am just itching to do something! I have found it so hard to not work."

The older turian grinned, "Well, should we get you to my office then? You can help me sort through the mountain of paperwork that Gracus has left me."

Victus interrupted, "Sorry, what?"

Atilius turned to the Primarch with a sly smile. "I gave Miranda a job. Gracus and her will be working together in my office for the time being."

"You already have Gracus! Why would you need another aide?!" shouted Victus.

The others stared at him and Victus regained his composure. He really hadn't meant to get that loud.

Atilius coughed meaningfully. "You did put me in charge of quite a lot, Victus. I asked Miranda nearly a week ago if she would join Gracus in my office staff. She accepted yesterday."

Victus nodded slowly, his yellow eyes fixed on Miranda.

"I had... I had intended on offering you the place you once had with me. I need a competent aide myself and you already have previous experience of the job."

Miranda met his gaze with her own icy blue eyes. "Forgive me, Primarch, but there are plenty of other aides who would be able to help you. Most of them a lot better than I."

"I don't believe that," responded Victus somewhat meekly.

"Well," Atilius interrupted. "How about we make our way to my ship then?"

Miranda smiled warmly at him.

Victus hummed. "Are you going stay with Atilius from now on?"

"Oh hell no!" laughed Tiberius. "I wouldn't trust that old scoundrel. I'll drop her off and collect her later on. Once we reach Palaven, Miranda will be staying here on the Ad Astra with Shepard until we can sort out what is going on."

"The fleets are going to be moving soon. I don't think we have time to delay..."

Atilius hummed, "She will be with me on the Defiance for the jump. There is a lot of stuff to get through and not a lot of time to get through it.."

The Primarch slowly nodded. "You know... I think I will join you two. It feels like an age since I was last on a proper turian vessel."

The General bit back on a laugh while Miranda seemed relatively unfazed.

Victus turned to Tiberius. "I would very much like for you to join us..."

Tib grinned. "As fun as that would be, I am afraid my duty and place is here. I shall see you all again on Palaven."

* * *

Shepard, upon hearing the news and the imminent jump of the ships to Palaven, began to communicate in earnest with Kaiden on the Normandy.

Alenko had laughed at her endless worrying and dutifully informed her that the ship and crew were ready for whatever would come next. Garrus eventually had to pull her away from the console.

"Stop it. You are getting worked up over this and neither of us need an incident like last time. I won't be happy if you end up in the med bay again, Shepard."

"I know but..."

"No buts. Just relax. Kaidan has this covered. You know he is damn good at his job. Leave him do it without you butting in."

Sol wandered over and pulled her back to the living area of the room Garrus and Shepard had been assigned by Sidonis.

"Relax, Shepard. Everything is going to be fine. Sit and chat with me for a while!"

The two sat down to talk while Garrus went to find his father.

* * *

Avitus had heard the news and immediately headed for a communication terminal. He managed to get in touch with Kato.

"Brother! If you are using standard communications then the relays must be fixed! This is excellent news!"

"Kato, there is trouble brewing. What is the news from HerzderWeld?"

"Your grandson made contact not once, but twice."

Avitus stilled. "Gaius?"

"Yep. You were right by the way. There is so much of our father in him, so much of you too. He is a Vakarian true and true. He got in touch the second time a couple of hours ago. He was requesting back up. The Lady has called for a moot."

"She did?"

"The conclave is going on right now. Our esteemed brother is in there doing his best. I suspect we shall be going to war. The first time in millennia, Avitus..."

"Except that one time..."

Kato hummed. "Different situation and you know it. Kari is okay too, by the way. She has been worrying over you all..."

"Tell her that I'll be home soon. Sol dearly wishes to see her again. Tell her that her worrying was ill-founded. Solana adores her."

"I will tell her. It will brighten her day. I fully intended to go and visit before the off anyway. Avitus..."

"Yeah?"

"I think you should know that the Lady is mobilising the wyrms."

Avitus's jaw dropped. "What? That hasn't happened in our recorded history!"

"We have all felt it here in the dark. The Lady is desperate. She is scared of something, Avtius, and the wyrms are moving as we speak. We have spotted some of them heading south. Haelbrak has even refused to answer our calls."

"This is serious then."

"Yeah, it is."

Avitus hummed. "Tell G that the fleets will be back within the day hopefully. I will be in touch once we get there. Let me know what the outcome of the moot is."

"I will, brother. Avitus, it is so good to see you alive."

"Same to you, Kato. Send my love to the rest of them. I will see you all shortly."

He had just signed off when Garrus burst in.

"Dad, I have been looking for you."

"Yes?"

"We need to get ready for this jump. I was hoping to go and chat to Sidonis about what we can expect to find in a worst case scenario."

Avitus's mind was drawn to the wyrms. He dragged himself off the chair.

"You are right. It is better to know in advance what we could face down there. Lets get started."

* * *

The engineering shuttle docked and the crew jumped out.

They were tired, sweaty but desperate to get ready for the task ahead.

Jakus and Karas ran for the engine room. The others went to take quick showers and prep for whatever was to come next.

Another figure stepped out and began a slow, meandering walk back to the bridge.

* * *

Sidonis was deep in discussions with Garrus and his father. The two had almost ambushed the leader of the Ad Astra crew on the bridge.

"I understand your concerns and I can assure you both that the worst case scenario should not be an issue. My son and his team are personally guaranteeing that," he hummed.

"There is going to be a lot of debris around the planet," said Avitus.

Garrus agreed. "It will make it damn hard to get the entire fleet in close. I hope you have an idea of what you need."

"We shall have to make do what we can get... ah. Tristan, I am glad you could join us."

Garrus and Avitus stared at the newcomer. He looked like a human with pale skin, dark hair and eyes of a strange green. The skin had a strange eery glow to it.

"Tristan?" asked Garrus.

"It is I," answered the AI.

"Okay," Garrus turned to Sidonis. "How does the AI have a body? I mean even EDI's one is, well, robotic. This looks really... real."

"That is a long story," sighed Sidonis.

Tristan interrupted. "I can explain, Captain."

The older turian nodded at the AI to continue.

"During my development, my creator Jack Kynes decided that in order for me to appreciate and respect biological life in all its facets, I had to live it. I was developed in the same way that a child develops although at a faster pace. He developed a biosynthetic body for my use. I have access to a range of biological functions and senses. This body has allowed me the freedom to experience what you all do and take for granted."

"So was the body in a child form at one stage?"

"No. The body has always been like this while I grew within it. It is a strange dichotomy. It is confining and yet freeing. My program initially only had basic functions along with emotional capacitors. I was allowed to generate new and complex algorithms to supplement that basic set with the life experiences I had. I have, to all intents and purposes, lived through this body. All AIs on Omega have the same development. We... live."

Avitus stared at him intently. "It is an interesting concept, allowing an artificial being to experience the life of a biological organism. To grow as a child instead of being fully aware of everything - or what your creators wish you to be aware of - at inception."

Tristan nodded. "I would imagine that would be a terribly frightening experience. I... had a family. I had a childhood. I grew up with sisters and brothers. I firmly believe that those experiences shaped me to be a better... person. I am a person in my own right; worthy of respect, of trust and love. Because I am deserving of such things, I believe that all life – synthetic or otherwise - is worthy of it too. My... father..."

Tristan's face fell. "My father... I loved him. I loved my sister, Emi. I love my mother, Karas, and I love my siblings that are so far away. My... life, such as it is, would be poorer without their love and mine given to them in return."

Garrus gave a slight smile. Tristan turned to his captain. "I request permission to return my body back to the holding tank and then to resume duties, Captain."

"Permission granted. It is good to have you back, Tristan."

The human avatar nodded and headed into a side room.

* * *

The Titan was still making its slow and noxious way through the jungle. When they finally reached it, the beast towered over their heads.

"Must be at least seven stories at this stage, Sidonis," muttered Peter.

"I don't doubt it. Lets get this started."

The Titan's biotic shield flickered. With no immediate threat around, Titans were prone to activating their shields periodically – almost as if making sure they still worked. Once the shield died down, the three hybrids ducked inside.

A large spiked foot hammered into the ground beside them, leaving a large crater. The impact knocked the three back into the biotic shield that had just reformed.

Gaius rubbed his head wearily. The thing smelled like raw chemicals. A strange mix of equally as revolting scents. It was times like these that Gaius wished his nose had never regained half the amount of smell that it had.

His eyes widened. For a split second, just behind the Titan's leg he saw...

"Baby..."

His son smiled back at him, his face lightening up with a toothy grin that he saved only for his father before the boy vanished.

Gaius blinked. For the briefest of moments, he had heard a little voice he hadn't heard in ten long years. "Daddy... "

"Sidonis?"

He looked up into the concerned face of Peter.

"I'm fine. Sorry. Just seeing ghosts. Lets go."

The three started their ascent.


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, faves, follows, etc. I really appreciate every comment! **

**Also apologies on the delay with this chapter. Work caught up with me! :P I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 40

Homeward Bound

"The stalwart Ships,  
The beautiful and bold adventurers!  
Stationed out yonder in the isle,  
The tall Policeman,  
Flashing his bull's-eye, as he peers  
About him in the ancient vacancy,  
Tells them this way is safety-this way home."

_A Desolate Shore,  
William Ernest Henley_

Miranda had gotten to work the moment she stepped on the turian vessel.

Victus sat with Atilius going over some of the more interesting reports while he kept one eye on the human who was at a separate table with Graccus. The two were chatting happily, laughing at some in-jokes with the turian filling in Miranda on all that she had missed.

Atilius answered a call from his bridge crew.

"Fantastic. Let the rest of the fleet know and move us to the relay."

He ended the call and smiled at the Primarch.

"We are going home."

Victus grinned. "Finally. Lets get it started."

"Sidonis and the other fleets are letting us go first. A nice touch I think."

"Sensible too. I have contacted Palaven. They are waiting for us to arrive."

Atilius grinned. "Well, best get ready. I probably should go out and do... I dunno. What did I used to do at these times? Bah. I'll just out on to the bridge and act like I know what I doing."

The turian headed out, leaving Victus alone.

Graccus, spotting his uncle leaving, grabbed a couple of datapads and ran after him.

Miranda focused on the work in front of her. Victus left where he had been and went to sit beside her.

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

"Adequately, Primarch."

"And Graccus? He seemed in good spirits from where his uncle and I sat..."

"He is perfectly fine."

Victus hummed. Miranda kept her gaze on the datapad in her hand. They sat in silence beside each other for a few minutes until Victus's omnitool went off.

It was Atilius.

"We are hitting the relay now. Do you want to be here on the bridge for the voyage home?"

"I would love to. Call me when we hit the last relay."

"No problem."

The ship started to shake. Miranda jumped in fear and looked around at the ship's walls. They felt a familiar rush as the vessel accelerated. They were on their way.

Miranda looked down at her hand. She had, in her fear, gripped on to one of Victus's own. The turian held hers tightly in response. She looked up at him. Victus's yellow eyes were almost burning through her.

"Its alright, Miranda. You don't need to be afraid."

She gave him a slight smile before she went back to work.

Victus leaned back in his seat and grinned. She hadn't removed her hand from his and he let his thumb roam in circles over the soft flesh.

It was a start he mused.

* * *

Gaius, Peter and Crassus had scaled the Titan after many attempts.

A small number of mutts had survived the initial explosion set off by Caius and his crew. The scarred and burnt creatures harried the hybrids as they attempted to get a foothold.

Gaius had the first attempt, scrambling up the craggy leg of the beast, only to have it fouled up by a tackle from a mutt as he emerged near the top. He was flung with mutt in tow from the top of the Titan back to the ground.

Gaius managed to flip at the last-minute and used his biotics to crush the mutt beneath him before dispersing the force of his fall outwards in a shock-wave.

Peter and Crassus had better luck, each destroying a couple of mutts on their way to the top.

Gaius, not willing to be bested, started the climb again and finally reached the massive creature's back.

The Titan was starting to brood, the strange grub like early mutts beginning to emerge from gooey sacs all over the back of the beast.

Gaius bolted after the other two hybrids, slicing a mutt in half as he ran. His suit automatically activated a purge cycle, burning off the Aegrus blood and tainted flesh that coated it.

Gaius was flung to the ground as the Titan realised it had intruders and attempted to shake them off. He felt his mind being dragged unwillingly back in to another memory.

The Titan was going to try to break them...

* * *

She had finally said yes!

Amata was moving in.

The first few boxes had appeared in the apartment that day and now they were all celebrating. Or at least Gaius was and he was happy enough for them all. Drunk enough too.

He staggered to the nearest stool to sit down while Tiberius was off getting water for him. Gaius had way too much to drink. He really needed to sober up as Amata was due to arrive soon, with Emilie in tow. This would be the first time in weeks that Tiberius and her had seen each other. After the collapse of their relationship, Emilie had focused herself into her work while Tib... Tib wasn't handling it at all.

A familiar figure took the seat next to him. His blurry eyes took in the face of Soladita.

"You look hammered, Sidonis."

"That's cause I am. Best day ever..."

The female laughed. "What happened?"

"Amata is moving in! Man... never thought I could be this happy," he murmured dreamily before he burped. "Sorry! How rude..," he chuckled.

Soladita smiled at him warmly. "You finally got what you wanted then?"

"Noooot yet. Gonna ask her to be my mate... have the bracelet made and everything!"

"Really... are you serious?"

"Yep! Gonna ask her soon! Just gotta find the right moment and then..."

Gaius smiled happily to himself, completely ignorant of the change in mood of his companion.

"I never thought..." she whispered.

"Hmm?"

Soladita turned in the seat to face him.

"You meant it, didn't you? What you told me and all the other girls? That you could never love us because you loved... someone else. You never said who is was but we all knew."

Gaius blinked. "Ahem, yeah. I mean... wait. I'm lost. Whats going on?"

"When I made advances to you at the very start, you told me that we could have an arrangement but the minute I started feeling anything more I had to quit! I never took you seriously."

He hummed, "I was very clear to all of you. Didn't I take care of things for you? I mean I wasn't stingy or..."

"Not with your damn money or in the bedroom but with your heart! You gave it all to her!"

"What?"

Soladita was now crying and stormed out of the bar. Gaius had no idea what was going on but inside he knew he had a part to play in all this. He lurched out after her.

* * *

He came across her just outside sniffling.

"Go away, Sidonis."

"No. This is my fault, isn't it."

She stared at him, her eyes red-rimmed.

"I loved you. I broke the rules because I thought... I didn't think you were serious about what you said. You were so good to me but every time you would just drop me because..."

"Because of Amata."

"Yeah."

"That why you treated her like crap?"

"Heh. You never stopped it."

Gaius leaned on a nearby wall. "I didn't know until Tib told me at the end of boot camp. She didn't say a word to me about it."

"She... she didn't? I thought that was why you broke off things with me the way you did. Was I wrong to think that when you came home with me the night of the party that you had chosen me over her finally?"

"I went back with you because I wanted to hurt you."

Soladita stilled, tears streaming down her face.

"I knew after Tib told me what you had done that you have broken the rules. I hadn't intended on going with you but the opportunity to hurt you the way you had hurt Amata... that was too strong an urge to resist. But I have come to realise that, in the end, I have hurt her worse than you ever could but I am making up for it. I am so damn grateful that she is giving me this chance to be with her."

Gaius focused his blurry eyes on Soladita. "I am sorry for what I did; to you and the others, to Amata. If I could go back and change everything, I would."

"Would you?"

"Yep. No more messing around with others. I would just go straight to Amata and tell her how I feel."

The female hybrid wiped away her tears. "How did I know you would say that..."

"I am not going to lie, Soladita. I don't love you. You are a nice person... mostly... and you will find someone for yourself. Not gonna be me though."

She laughed before something caught her eye behind him. She sniffed a little, her face hardening. Gaius frowned. She had a look on her face that usually meant she was up to no good.

"Sidonis... just one question to satisfy my curiosity. Who is better, me or Amata?"

"Hmm?"

"Just tell me, am I better than Amata? You know exactly what I am talking about."

Gaius hummed, sniffed and then drunkenly said, "You know you are great. I have never been with anyone who has half the wildness and skill you have in the bedroom."

* * *

Just behind him, something took off running.

A hand grabbed his shoulder and dragged him around. He gazed into the angry face of Emilie who slapped him hard.

He held his sore cheek.

"You are fucking idiot, Sidonis! Amata heard you and your lovely review of your friend over there. I thought you had more sense to keep those kind of opinions to yourself."

"What?" He desperately searched around and spotted the familiar figure fighting its way through the milling crowds, leaving the bar entrance far behind.

"No..," he hissed as he moved to follow her.

Emilie shoved him back into the wall. She turned a withering gaze on the female smirking in the corner.

"And for your information, Soladita, the only reason you _might_ be better is because you have more experience. She has only ever been with one person, that jackass over there." She pointed at Gaius who was in shock.

She turned that icy stare on him. "Perhaps now she will finally change that," she spat with venom at him.

Soladita laughed, "At least she knows who he thinks is better now."

Emilie went toe to toe with the other female who stopped laughing. Soladita had crossed a line and she knew it. Emilie Kynes was hard to provoke but merciless when she finally was.

"Does that really make you feel better? Even knowing that while he fucked you, he loved her – hell, I bet he even called her name when he came..."

Soladita flinched at that.

Emilie started to laugh as she realised she had hit a soft spot.

"Oh my. He did, didn't he? How did that feel? That for all your... talent, you still couldn't make him see you?"

Soladita started to get teary. Emilie stepped in closer.

"The next time you decide to have a pissing contest think carefully about who your opponents are. Amata is too good in her heart to do what is necessary but I'm not. I have no problem bringing you down to size."

Tiberius burst out of the bar and stopped. He stared at Emilie. The two said nothing for a moment, the atmosphere tense.

"Emilie..," Tib tentatively began.

"Take your idiot friend home. Keep him away from Amata or he will have to deal with me. She will talk with him when she is damn well ready and not before."

* * *

Gaius woke up the next morning with a killer hangover.

His heart sank as he remembered the rest of the night.

Tiberius had to physically drag him back to the apartment. He had rang Amata countless times to no answer. She had shut him out. He determined that he would visit later that day, wait at the door for as long as necessary if that is what it took.

Gaius wandered into the living area and started to pick at the boxes she had dropped up the previous day.

Just as he was about to open one, the doorbell rang. Tib was still fast asleep on the couch – the spare rooms not yet furnished.

Gaius padded over and answered it. Emilie Kynes and her brother, Jack, stood at the door.

"Hey..." said Gaius meekly.

"We are here for Amata's things," Emilie said angrily.

"What?" stuttered Gaius.

"She isn't going to move in with you and, to be frank, you are going to be lucky if she ever speaks to you again. We are collecting the bits she dropped off here yesterday. She mentioned that she might have left some clothes in your bedroom too. Can you get that for us?"

"No, wait! Where is she? Let me talk to her!"

Jack hummed threateningly, "Even if we could do that, I still wouldn't let you near her."

Gaius turned his attention to Emilie who calmed her brother.

"Where is she?"

"Not on Omega. The 44th got recalled early this morning. The entire battalion is already en-route to their next objective."

Gaius let the pair passed him, his heart shattering in his chest. He gritted his teeth as a plan formed in his head.

He marched over to the couch and woke up Tib.

"Huh? What?"

"Get your things. We are getting out of here."

* * *

Gaius had twisted Tiberius's arm to help him reach Amata.

They had managed to get a small ship and after a day's travel, reached where the 44th had been sent. They both had pulled in a lot of favours to get the required permission to join Amata's battalion in that distant system.

The Aegrus had managed to reach a small turian colony, mostly made up of farmers and miners. They were fighting hard to allow the civilians time to get off world while the main fleet were preparing to barrage the planet.

Tib knew the guy in charge and managed to find out where Amata had been assigned. She had been sent with a unit to a small frontier town to the east of the main settlement. It was now under siege. They landed their ship on the outskirts and went in.

All of Gaius's attempts to get in contact with her failed miserably and only added to his despair.

When they had reached the outpost it was to find that Amata had left not ten minutes before they had arrived.

An Imperator with his cohort of guarding mutts had attacked the small town.

Amata had been just outside tending to some orphans that only just arrived to safety. She had lured the creature away from the defenceless children and was last seen running on foot towards an abandoned factory. A group of with some the 44th's kill teams were already on their way. She was just holding on till they could arrive.

Gaius didn't think he had ever ran with as much desperation as he had then, easily outstripping Tiberius in speed.

Just in the grounds of the ruined building he spotted her. As he rushed in, he watched in horror as the Imperator managed to catch her.

The creature lifted Amata up before throwing her towards a pile of debris. It impaled her on a metal spike jutting out from the factory ruins.

The jagged metal went right through her left side, punching through plate and armour dangerously close to her heart.

The scream of pain that spilled from her pushed him over the edge. He didn't remember anything after that point.

When he finally came to, the Imperator was dead. He had torn the creature to pieces in his rage.

Tib helped him to his feet, only to have to hold him back as he spotted the medical team desperately trying to revive Amata.

"NO!" he screamed, Tib having to wrestle him to the ground.

"Stop, brother! Stop... let them do their work."

After a couple of frantic minutes, Amata let out a gasp and tried to get up, panic and adrenalin overrunning her system. Blood poured like a river from her mouth and the wound in her side. The medics quickly sedated her before they loaded Amata on to the shuttle that had arrived.

Gaius chased after them.

* * *

Gaius was jolted back into the present.

He had to take a good look around at his surroundings before his brain finally kicked in about where and when he was.

"Son-of-a..." he hissed as his head throbbed.

The Titan was still charging at full speed to the city, its spiked legs impacted heavily into the ground as it continued its relentless push. He dragged himself back on to his feet and started again for the Titan's neck. Crassus and Peter were already a short distance ahead, neither had noticed Gaius falling back. They were so close now, the city outskirts were only a short distance away.

Suddenly there was an explosion. It hit the biotic shields of the Titan, startling the beast.

The creature reared up in surprise before it settled itself, roared out its defiance and charged harder.

As they finally passed into the city, Gaius saw what had hit it.

His squads had set up batteries on the highest points and were concentrating fire on the Titan. It didn't care, shrugging off the incoming attacks as they were nothing. It moved in a few metres before it started to spit out its de-constructing goo upon the nearby buildings.

He finally reached the neck. Peter and Crassus were already hacking at the flesh just behind the immense skull. The Titan was now very much aware of their presence on it and was attempting to shake them off. One particularly violent swing and Crassus was flung from the main body. He went straight into a nearby building.

"Crassus! You okay, buddy?" screamed Gaius into the comm while desperately holding on. The Titan was almost throwing itself around to get rid of its pests.

"Yeah. Sorry, Sidonis, but I think I might have cracked a rib."

"Ha! Better than being dead! Get back to the others."

"On it."

* * *

Peter continued hacking, this time with Gaius's help. They managed to find a nerve ending only after digging through a metre or so of flesh.

Gaius and Peter stared at each other.

"Now what?"

"Now... now you get off this damn thing. You let the others know that I have it covered."

Gaius took out a small fission device.

"What the hell? Where did you get that?"

"Robbed it out of the armoury before we got here. I am going to have to stay and detonate it."

Peter grabbed him. "Are you insane?!"

"We don't have enough fire power to force the core to ignite. But... I can stay to manually trigger it."

"You are an idiot if you think..."

A familiar voice came over the comms.

"Hello down there! Am I too late to join the party?"

Gaius grinned. "Tiberius, you bastard! When did you get here?"

"Look up."

The pair of hybrids turned their gaze skyward. Overhead, they could make out the faint outlines of the lower orbiting ships of the fleet. The familiar outline of the Ad Astra drew their gaze.

"Man... you are all a sight for sore eyes," murmured Gaius.

"Well, prepare to be amazed!" came Tiberius's pithy retort.

* * *

A shuttle pulled up along side. Tiberius stood at the open doorway with a big grin.

"See? Your day just gets better!" he shouted to the pair. "Now don't all rush to embrace me at once. I know you have missed me terribly but we have a job to... oh fuck! Incoming!"

The shuttle swung out wide to dodge a stray pulse from the Titan's shields. They swung back around.

"Come on!" shouted Tiberius. "Knock this guy out then get on board!"

Gaius motioned to Peter to jump. The hybrid lined up with the shuttle, took a couple of paces back and charged to the edge. He leaped, making the jump with Tiberius helping him at the last to get on safely.

Gaius quickly put away the small device he had taken out. Better to be used another day he thought.

"Brother! What the hell is taking so long?! Get over here!"

"One sec. Did you guys pick up Crassus? He got knocked off a few blocks back!"

"Yeah. We have picked up everyone. You are the last damn stray! Come on!"

Gaius grabbed hold of the nerve ending they had revealed. His eyes shone out bright light as he poured everything he had through the ending.

He felt the shock-wave pulse through the Titan, its scream echoing out. But before he could complete his task, the giant reared up on its back legs and completely threw him off-balance.

Gaius slid down the beast's back. The Titan rested its forelegs on a nearby building, keeping itself vertical while still desperately trying to shake Gaius off. The hybrid managed to find a foothold a few metres down from where he had been.

The shuttle drew as close as it could. Tiberius leaned out the door.

"Come on, Gaius! We will come back around and get this son of a bitch. Jump!"

* * *

Gaius took a breath then charged for the door. He leapt across the void.

The jump fell short and Gaius scrambled to hold on, his talons digging into the shuttle floor while the rest of his body swung dangerously in the void.

A pair of hands grabbed on to him and started to try to pull him in. He looked up into Garrus Vakarian's worried face.

"I got you," the turian said softly. Gaius was just reaching for the turian's hand when the shuttle was hit in the side by the Titan. The shuttle started to spin dangerously out of control.

They all held on the best they could.

"We need to get higher!" screamed Tiberius.

"I'm trying!" came the response from the already frustrated pilot.

Garrus held on desperately to Gaius who was slipping from the shuttle even as it finally managed to ascend. The shuttle went high above the ruined city, aiming for low orbit.

Gaius looked down to see the Titan readying itself to fire upon the craft.

"Let me go!" he shouted up. "You need to close the damn doors and get your shields up! The Titan is going to fire!"

Tiberius nodded. "Let him go, Garrus!"

"No! Don't you ask me to do that."

"You need to let me go, Vakarian! There is very little time left."

The turian refused, desperately clinging on to the hybrid's arm.

"Help me, Tiberius! We can get him in before that thing fires!"

Tiberius snarled, "We can't. Let him go. He will be..."

"HE IS MY SON! I AM NEVER LETTING GO OF HIM!" screamed Garrus.

Gaius shook his head a little before he addressed Tiberius.

"Push him out. I'll take care of him."

"All right," said Tiberius with some cheer. "Have fun, Vakarian!" The hybrid pushed Garrus out the door.

The two fell from the ship before disappearing in the dust clouds below.

The door slammed shut and the shields activated just in time as the Titan blasted it with a powerful burst of its biotic shield, sending the shuttle spinning as it went upwards.

* * *

On board the Ad Astra, Sidonis stood gazing at Shepard whose mouth opened and closed slowly while trying to figure out what to say.

The comms were still going, the voices holding sway over the static.

The Spectre was in shock. Avitus and Solana were at her side – Solana holding her steady.

"Sidonis... what did Garrus mean by that?" she asked quietly.


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews, etc! I greatly appreciate everyone who takes the time to read the story and those who also take the extra time to review. :)**

**I was going to hold off on this chapter till next week but kinda didn't want to leave the cliffhanger hanging there for long! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 41

After The Fall

"Not though you die to-night, O Sweet, and wail,  
A spectre at my door,  
Shall mortal Fear make Love immortal fail -  
I shall but love you more,  
Who, from Death's House returning, give me still  
One moment's comfort in my matchless ill."  
_By Word Of Mouth,  
Rudyard Kipling_

Garrus remembered the fall.

He could almost feel the tumbling through the air; see the ground spinning towards him ever closer; experience that horrible feeling of impending doom.

Then Gaius had grabbed on to him, the hybrid shouting at Garrus to hang on to his back. Garrus felt the weight almost lifting from him as Gaius activated his biotics.

Then it was all a blur; Gaius talking to him while looking down close to his face; the feeling of being lifted and moved; the deafening roar of something he knew was terrifying but couldn't quite place. He remembered Gaius stuffing him under some wreckage and shielding him with his own body.

His eyes flickered open and his vision was filled with grey clouds. A storm overhead was the first thing he saw.

Garrus let out a groan of pain. His head ached. He had obviously took a hit to it. As he gingerly sat up, Garrus realised he was covered by a blanket.

A small fire was crackling not that far from him, over which Gaius was heating something.

The hybrid looked over at him.

"Ah. You are awake. How is the head?"

Gaius left the fire and hobbled to Garrus's side. He activated his omnitool and started scanning.

"It hurts like... something that hurts a lot," replied Garrus feebly

Gaius smirked. "That is actually quite funny. Kudos to you. Well, nothing major on the scan."

"What happened?"

"We plummeted about 15,000 feet."

Garrus stared at Gaius with one brow-plate raised good humouredly. "I meant after that..."

"Ah. Well, I got you to hang on to my back while I broke our fall. I used biotics to disperse the force of the impact over a wider area. Basically I channelled what would have killed us to... not kill us."

"That is very descriptive."

"I know! I always did get relatively high marks in linguistics. I really would have done well as a diplomat."

Garrus chuckled. "And what happened then?"

"The Titan was right on top of us. It side-swiped us into a building. You took a pretty bad knock to the head. I managed to get you to safety."

Garrus frowned. "I remember some wreckage... you were shoving me inside..."

"Ahhh. That is something else entirely. There was a bombing run. The Titan has dropped grubs all over the place. They started carpet bombing the area we landed in shortly after we hit the building. I just shoved you into a safe place until I could drag you safely out from the war-zone. If you listen you can still hear the bombing runs. They are hammering what's left of the city and the Titan."

"The Titan is still going? How long have I been out?"

"You have been passed out for a couple of hours. Been keeping an eye on you to make sure you didn't take a bad turn. The Fatman is still going unfortunately. Now that you are awake I am hoping you can take a look at both our omnitools. I think I might have blown something relating to the comms in them on impact and it would be good to be able to communicate with the fleet again."

"Sure. I can definitely check them out but I am not so certain on success. My head is killing me."

Gaius laughed, "I have checked it over thoroughly. It won't kill you."

He handed over the two omnitools before Garrus caught him by surprise and dragged him into a hug.

"I know I shouldn't have been but I was worried. And... thanks. For protecting me..."

Gaius pushed back, flushed a little and scratched his neck. "No biggie. You did try valiantly to get me on to the shuttle."

* * *

The hybrid stood up and limped back to the knife he had heating.

"Are you okay? That limp doesn't look good."

Gaius waved away his concerns. "I am fine. Took a bit of shrapnel to my foot. Just gonna edge the metal out now."

He kicked off his boot before reaching for the handle of the knife. Garrus got up.

"Wait! I'll help."

Garrus sat on the ground in front of Gaius and lifted the hybrid's foot up.

He grimaced. A piece of jagged metal was jammed in to the bottom of his foot. Blood oozed slowly out of the entry wound.

Garrus tentatively touched the metal. It seemed loose enough.

"Do you mind if I try to pull it out without the knife?"

"You can try but you will probably need the knife to cauterise it. I have no medigel."

Gaius picked up a small pack that was beside him and threw it at Garrus.

"Crap. I don't have any either," muttered Garrus. "I wasn't expecting to be pushed out of a shuttle."

His companion laughed. "Rule number one then! When hanging out with me and Tiberius, you should always expect to be pushed out a moving vehicle."

Garrus set out the contents of the pack for easy reach and started to pull at the shrapnel piece.

He looked up as the metal was midway in being pulled out to see Gaius's face contorted in pain. The hybrid didn't make a sound.

Garrus got a firm grip and yanked the piece out fully. It slipped free of Gaius's flesh with relative ease, followed on its exit by a gush of blue blood.

He grabbed a cloth and desperately pressed it to stop the bleeding.

"It's alright, Vakarian. I already scanned my foot. It didn't nick anything major."

"That is still a lot of blood."

Gaius laughed, "Well, you have the knife."

The turian glanced at the red-hot blade in the small fire.

"Are you sure?"

"Best way. We don't have a huge amount of time to spare."

"Hmm. Are you ready?"

"Go for it!"

Garrus grabbed the handle and, after a moment of slight hesitation, pressed the knife into the wound.

Gaius's mouth clamped shut but he couldn't stop the screams of pain escaping. His entire body shook as he desperately stopped himself lashing out.

The turian pulled the knife away and scanned the wound. The searing heat had sealed most of it.

He looked up at Gaius who was panting.

"Done?" the hybrid asked.

"Yeah. I'll get it wrapped up. Sorry for..."

"Stop. If you hadn't done it I would have."

Garrus gave a half-hearted smile. He opened the antiseptic cream and covered the wound and surrounding flesh.

Once done, he started to wrap up the foot.

* * *

Garrus was fascinated by it.

He stopped in his work to move the powerful four main toes and became intensely interested on the fifth smaller toe hiding on the heel.

He glanced up to see Gaius looking at him with amusement.

"I have funny feet."

"You do. Well, different anyway. I quite like them."

Gaius burst out laughing. Garrus coughed nervously and continued his work of bandaging.

"You don't have to stop your inspection."

Garrus looked up at the hybrid. "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"You can look at my foot but just this once. Get it out of your system before your baby is born. He doesn't need to be your experimental subject."

Garrus frowned. "My son won't ever be an experimental subject, for me or anyone."

"Whatever you say," sighed Gaius as he lay back. Garrus went back to work.

Once the foot was fully bandaged, Garrus picked up the boot. There was nasty hole punched through the metal.

"Spirits! How did this happen? I mean the armour is bloody thick."

Gaius let out chuckle. "The bombing run. The shrapnel hit me shortly after I got you safe."

"You shielded me with your body."

Gaius lifted his head and looked at Garrus.

"Yeah. I did. You were not conscious and I can take a lot more punishment then you."

Garrus looked over the boot. "I'll... hmm... I'll try to fix this as best I can."

He got up and started to look around for anything he could use.

"Vakarian."

Garrus turned and looked back. "Yeah?"

"How about you worry about the omnitools and I will deal with the boot."

The turian let out a sigh. "You are right. I'll get right on it."

* * *

The first thing Sidonis had done was order the Ad Astra to scan for the pair that had fallen to earth.

They had located Garrus and Gaius alive and relatively well.

Once that news had been received, Sidonis had taken the stunned Shepard to his office.

Avitus and Solana had been forced to wait outside.

Sidonis wished to talk to her in private.

The older turian had taken to pacing the hallway while Sol was sitting quietly.

After an hour or so, the door slid open. Shepard stepped out.

She was pale, paler than normal. Avitus recognised someone in shock when he saw it.

Sidonis followed quickly out after her.

"Shepard! Shepard, wait!" shouted Sidonis.

Jane took off at a run down the hallway. Avitus and Sol followed in hot pursuit.

"Jane! Stop!"

The human wasn't listening. She avoided the elevators and started down the stairs. Avitus jumped the rail and landed on the flight below the one she was racing down. He cursed his old knees before he blocked her path.

"Jane... calm yourself."

"Let me pass."

"No. You are in shock. We should get you to the medical bay."

Avitus glanced up at Sidonis who was on the stairs just above where they were talking quietly into his omnitool.

The turian nodded at Avitus. He was getting the medics ready. Solana crept up behind Shepard.

"Jane... Garrus wouldn't want this."

Shepard started shaking. "He lied to me."

Sol put her hand on Shepard's shoulder and went to take her into a hug. "He didn't lie. He just..."

"HE LIED BY OMISSION!" Shepard shouted before she pushed an unprepared Avitus out-of-the-way and ran past.

He took off after her before jumping the rail again and landing once more a flight below her. Avitus caught her in his arms, pinning her own to her side. She struggled hard.

"LET ME GO!"

"Where are you going to go?"

"Down there! I am going to get the two of them back and then I'm gonna kill the pair of them!"

She continued struggling.

"Kinda defeats the purpose of getting them back, Shepard."

She started to wear herself out with her struggling.

Eventually, Shepard slumped to the ground. Avitus held her carefully as she started sobbing.

"I... I can't deal with this! I need them back..."

Avitus hugged her close. "I know. You can kill them later, okay? First... first, you need to go to the medical bay."

He looked up as Mikis arrived, slightly out of breath and carrying a medical bag.

The Vakarians wrapped Shepard up in their arms, whispering comforting words while Mikis sedated her.

* * *

Avitus carried her down to the medical bay where Mikis set out to check the state of his grandson.

"How is he?"

The medic looked up at the worried faces of Solana and Avitus.

"Okay. He is okay. A little freaked out but we got his mother calmed in time."

Solana let out a sigh of relief.

"Dad... you will need to find Garrus and let him know."

He nodded. "You will stay here with her?"

His daughter smiled. "I will. You know that."

Avitus chuckled and nuzzled his daughter. "Ah_, mein __kleines __mädchen! _You have always been so good. I'll go and see if I can get in touch with your uncle."

Sol chuckled. "Which one?"

"You only have three from my side, Solana."

"Still a lot, Dad."

Avitus kissed her forehead. "I always have the most luck with Kato. I will head down and see if I can find your brother. I'll return as soon as I can. Keep an eye on those two. Your brother will be most upset when he finds out what has happened."

Sol got off her chair and hugged her father.

"I love you. Be careful."

"I love you too."

Just as Avitus started to leave, Sol reached out and tugged on his arm.

"How is M... I mean, Kari? How is Kari?"

Avitus smiled. "She is okay. Worrying like she always does. I think she would love to meet you again."

Sol shuffled uncomfortably. "Dad... I..."

"It is okay, Solana. I know that it has been hard for you to deal with such a revelation. I only hope you can understand why she... why I..."

Sol threw herself into her father's arms.

"I know, Dad. I really do understand. It's just so hard. I feel like I am betraying.. spirits, it is all so damn complicated now."

"Give it time, Sol. I don't expect anything to be easy but... heh. I feel so much lighter since you have known."

Sol nodded. "Garrus isn't going to understand half as much. You realise that right?"

Avitus snorted. "I am still bound, Sol. I can say nothing to him unless he asks so maybe he will never know. Kari made damn sure of that possibility. I really should be going."

"I could tell him..."

Avitus cupped his daughter's cheek. "Solana, don't. Perhaps it is better that he doesn't. There is so much going on right now."

"I know but he deserves to know!"

"That much of what he knows as his life has been a lie?"

Sol went quiet. Her father kissed her forehead.

"I have to go. I will be touch as soon as I can."

Avitus headed out.

* * *

Just as he headed towards Sidonis's office, received a call.

It was from the person he was just about to contact himself. Kato always had an uncanny knack for contacting him just when Avitus was about to do the same.

"Brother! What news?"

"We are on the move. Most of the clans are mobilizing their forces."

"The conclave went well then."

Kato's chuckle reverberated across the comms. "Our brother acquitted himself beautifully."

"He must have done if the clans are heading south."

"He had a little help. The Lady directly asked the clans to intervene."

Avitus stopped. "What?"

"I know. The wyrms are just reaching Cipritine now. You need to tell the fleets to not attack them otherwise..."

"Otherwise, they are going to be in a lot of trouble! I'll get right on it. Let me know when you reach the outskirts. I am going to head down."

"Avitus, what's going on?"

"Garrus and Gaius are still in the city. That... thing is still there."

"We know. Herz has already told us what we need to know to face it."

"I am glad to see that she is still on top of things. I will see you soon, brother."

Avitus hung up and ran for Sidonis's cabin.

* * *

Garrus managed to get one omnitool working and promptly used it to get in touch with Tiberius.

"Vakarian! I was getting worried there! How did you enjoy your trip?"

"You pushed me out of the shuttle."

He could almost see Tiberius's smug face as the cocky hybrid replied, "I know. It is a memory I shall cherish forever. How is Gaius?"

Garrus looked over at the hybrid who was covering over the hole in his boot.

"He is good too. What is our exit strategy? We are hoping to move out soon."

"You guys are... wow. You two are still within the Titan's strike zone. Moving out of its range is a priority. Hmm. Looks like there is a relatively high office building still standing about three kilometres east from your position. Here is its coordinates. Get on to its roof. I'll get a shuttle for a pick-up."

"Great. We can start for the building now."

"See you soon."

Garrus shouted over at the hybrid, "We gotta move! Tiberius needs us to reach an office building a good distance that way. He is on his way to retrieve us."

Gaius hopped and put his boot on. He grabbed his rifle from where he had it leaning against a wall.

The hybrid held it in his hands for a moment before he threw it at Garrus.

"Here. You will need a weapon. Take care of that. I spent ages modifying that gun."

* * *

Garrus stared down at the weapon. It was obviously well cared for.

As he turned it over, he found that Gaius had etched four names on the right side.

He recognised his wife's and their two children's names. He couldn't stop himself asking the question that burst to the front of his mind.

"Who is Jack?"

Gaius walked past at a pace. "My son."

Garrus jogged to keep up with him. "You had two?"

"Gaius was my first, Jack would have been the second and then my daughter, Emilie Jane."

The turian stopped. "What happened?"

Gaius turned around to Garrus. "What always happens. He died. Amata had been hurt. Shot in the neck in fact. The nanites had to choose between her and the baby. They chose Amata."

Garrus was about to open his mouth and reply when he noticed the sky above them.

* * *

The clouds were moving and shifting as though waiting for something to emerge.

Gaius looked up too, watching the movement.

Suddenly he groaned and fell to his knees. His biotics glowed and sparked. Gaius hissed in pain.

"What's wrong?"

"Stay back! Something is draining me... what the hell is this?!"

That is when he felt it, the ground beginning to shake under his feet. A short distance away, the earth opened up. A fissure was rent in the ground and a massive being emerged.

Garrus ran over to help Gaius only to be knocked back as the creature turned and landed on its small front feet in front of them – the rest of its elongated body in the tunnel it had dug.

Gaius looked up as the thing bent its long neck and brought its equine like head down to gaze at them.

Its body glimmered and shone, covered as it was with crystals. There was strange hum in the air, as if the very atoms themselves were shaking in fear.

His biotics were fading away. He could feel their power being drained.

A massive golden eye stared at him. The creature had turned its head to better assess him. It blinked. The eye turned black.

Gaius passed out.

* * *

He spent two days at Amata's side in the medical bay, holding her hand and begging her silently to come back to him.

They were now on their way back to Omega.

The mission had been successful. Most of the remaining civilian population had gotten off world before the 44th turned the planet into an empty husk of itself.

One day they would return and help restore it but for now, they were rejoining the main fleet at Omega.

The rumours circulating for months had been true and now all battalions were being recalled. There would be one last push to end it all.

Amata's eyelids began to flicker open.

"...oww..." she murmured sleepily, before she finally opened her eyes.

Gaius jumped his feet and leaned over her.

"Amata?! Oh love! You are awake!" he whispered as he stroked her cheek.

"How long have I been out?" she croaked out before coughing painfully.

Gaius held her down carefully in one place so as not to disturb her healing wound.

Once she had finished, he bent down and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I was so scared, love." he murmured to her.

She weakly tried to push him away.

"Don't call me... that. Why are you here? You are supposed to be on Omega..."

"I came after you. You just... you left without letting me explain..."

"Nothing to explain. We are done. Time to move on."

Gaius bit back on his frustration.

"No! We are not done, not by a long shot!"

Amata closed her eyes and tried to block him out. "Could you please just go away?"

"Don't do this to me! Just let me explain."

"You don't have to say anything. I am making the choice here."

"I have a say too, damn it! I love you!"

"But you think I'm crap in bed. That's not a recipe for a lasting relationship, Gaius."

"That is not what I said!"

"Might as well have. I heard the entire conversation. She was baiting you and you went for it."

Gaius nearly screamed with frustration.

"I didn't say she was better! You never let me finish what I was going to say. Soladita was always... wilder. That doesn't make her better."

Amata attempted to turn her back to him but only ended up hurting herself. She hissed in pain.

Gaius took the opportunity to lift her up and hold her tight to himself.

"Listen to me... please?"

She let out a huff. He knew that sign. It meant he had her attention.

"Look, I said it and I meant it. But I didn't mean it included what we have together. What we do is different."

"How? It is all just sex, Gaius," she mumbled.

"No, it's not! I know that you don't have much experience in this sort of thing. You only have you and me as a reference. That is my fault..."

Amata hummed. Gaius pressed his face against the side of hers.

"I need you to trust me that what we do, what we have together is completely different to what I did, to what I experienced with all those other women.

He could feel her tensing up. "Listen to me, love. She might have been enthusiastic but she never made me even half as crazy as you can do with just a single touch."

Amata started to hiccup.

"Don't ever run out on me again because I will go crazy. You and me? We are supposed to be together. I am not going to let anything or anyone ruin the best thing in my life."

Amata slightly tilted her head into his.

"Don't ever think that I am not satisfied by having just you. You have no idea how long I have wanted...how long I have needed to have you as my partner. No one else compares."

She still seemed unmoved.

"I love you so much. Don't leave me," he choked out.

She hummed and took a deep gasping breath to calm herself.

"I am still not going to move in."

Gaius grimaced but accepted it. He nodded carefully. He went to kiss her only to be rebuffed.

"I am not ready to forgive it all just yet. You need to do more than say words, Gaius."

"We are in a relationship which you know I have never considered with anyone else. I bought a family sized apartment with our future together in mind. I made a mistake! Tell me what I need to do to fix it!"

Amata pushed herself away from him and lay back down.

"I don't know and frankly, I am really tired and sore right now."

Gaius nodded meekly. "Sorry. I kinda dropped all this on you. You are barely awake and I overwhelm you with it."

"Yeah. You did but it's not completely your fault. I started the argument."

She closed her eyes. "I can understand sex, Gaius. I know that I am not really good at it. I think it just hurts more because you said it to her. She made my life a misery and you... you never saw it. Then you say that to her of all people..."

Gaius frowned. "Amata... you are good at sex. Spirits, you are perfect for me and..."

"Gaius, please stop. I really can't take the false praise."

"It's not false!"

She tilted her head away from him. Gaius held her hand. "Please, don't shut me out."

"I am really tired and I just want to rest."

Gaius's mandibles flickered wildly as he sought to control himself.

She hummed, "Wait..."

Amata turned her warm blue eyes on Gaius's own icy ones.

"The children? Are they okay? I remember the Imperator and -"

He gently stroked her cheek. "They made it. All of them. I have some gifts they wanted to me to give their hero."

She gave a faint laugh. "I'm no hero. I ended up in here."

"You put your life on the line to save some kids you barely knew. Kids who will grew up to hate you for what you are. I think that is pretty heroic."

"That's not true, Gaius. They won't grow up to hate us. They will remember how we saved them and their families. That is how you change the galaxy, with one heart at a time."

Gaius snorted but didn't disagree. Amata was slowly falling asleep and he didn't want to break the fragile peace they had at that moment.

He leaned forward and rested his forehead on hers.

* * *

Gaius snapped awake. Garrus was shaking him. "Gaius?! Thank the spirits!"

"Ugh... what happened?"

Garrus helped him back to his feet.

"That thing burst out of the ground and you just suddenly dropped."

Gaius rubbed the back of his neck. "That was fucking weird. I think it was draining me of my biotics. No idea how that is possible..."

He glanced out over the city. "Where did it go? I mean how did something that big disappear again."

Garrus pointed up and to the right. "Look over there."

The hybrid stared up.

"Now that is not something you see everyday..."

* * *

** mein kleines mädchen = My little girl_  
_**


	42. Chapter 42

**hey everyone! Just want to say thanks a million for all the reviews, favs, etc! Really means a lot. :) Sorry for the delay with this chapter but RL got in the way. :D Hopefully I can get the next one ready before the weekend. **

* * *

Chapter 42

Damage Done

"What is to come we know not. But we know  
That what has been was good-was good to show,  
Better to hide, and best of all to bear.  
We are the masters of the days that were:  
We have lived, we have loved, we have suffered . . . even so.

Shall we not take the ebb who had the flow?  
Life was our friend. Now, if it be our foe -  
Dear, though it spoil and break us!-need we care  
What is to come?

Let the great winds their worst and wildest blow,  
Or the gold weather round us mellow slow:  
We have fulfilled ourselves, and we can dare  
And we can conquer, though we may not share  
In the rich quiet of the afterglow  
What is to come."  
_What Is To Come,  
William Ernest Henley_

Garrus and Gaius stood and stared up.

It was the first time the hybrid got to take a really good look at the creature that had drained him so completely of power.

"I feel... strange. I mean its like – spirits, I can't describe it," murmured Garrus.

"I know. It's like my body is barely holding itself together," agreed Gaius.

They stared at the thing that had burst from the ground.

* * *

The beast floated high in the air.

Its long body was covered by scales made of what seemed like crystal. Its head was long, almost equine like in nature with jagged crystal pieces forming almost a fringe at the back of its head. Its massive golden eyes were focused on the distant Titan.

As it floated, the crystals on its body glimmered and hummed. Gaius could feel the power pulsing through it. Whatever it was, this thing was powerful.

As they watched, the creature started to rise higher.

Its long body contorted into a spiral as it ascended – its small front and back limbs pressing tightly to its body.

Once it reached a height it seemed satisfied by, they watched as it opened its mouth. The crystal scales on its back popped out and began to glow.

Gaius grabbed on to Garrus as it felt like the entire world was starting to tear apart. He desperately used what remained of his biotics to shield them from the worst of whatever was going on.

Just out from the creature's open mouth, a tiny point of intense light started to form. Gaius looked up as nearby buildings started to collapse. He pushed Garrus ahead of himself and out of the danger zone. Once in a safer area, he went back to shielding the turian.

The light grew more intense. The scales on the creature's back rhythmically flapped open and shut until, at last, it fired out a beam.

The light consumed them.

* * *

As it faded, the two found themselves in a strange room.

Gaius turned around gazing at the strange lines that pulsed on the walls. The room was quite large with two hallways leading out from it.

On the main wall was carved a figure. Gaius stared at it intently. It seemed familiar. The turian figure stood with intricate markings in a deep blue on its face and an eyeless mask in its right hand.

Suddenly it hit him. This was the figure from the catacombs mural.

Garrus stood beside him. "Where the hell are we?"

"I have no idea but I have seen that figure before."

The turian turned to look at what the hybrid was pointing at.

"What is that..." he began before he was interrupted.

The pair turned to look at a pair of children that ran into the room.

Two young turian boys – clearly brothers around the same age - were giggling and shoving each other. They both wore the heavy garments that Garrus associated with the northern clans and bore the Vakarian markings on their face plates.

They chattered in the old tongue which, to Gaius and Garrus's surprise, slowly changed until they could understand what the children were saying.

One of the boys stilled and stared up at the wall carving.

"Its weird. It makes me feel... kinda angry," the child said carefully.

"Yeah, G. I don't like it at all. I don't like this place."

The two stood silently gazing up for a moment.

"He was once a good man; a husband, a father even..."

The boys turned around to face the newcomer.

A turian, dressed in heavy snow garments like the children, stepped out of the dark hallway that the young ones had emerged from. The Vakarian marks were clear on his face.

"He ruled here in Trebia's name. This vast place was his to control. He had led his clan, Pythia, into the darkness and lived in this place as his homestead for a very long time. He ruled with wisdom. They used to call him Makern the Just. He was the First."

The two boys listened intently to the turian.

"But, as you both know, madness took him as he struggled in the depths of grief. The heart of darkness that he passed on to all of his ancestors consumed him whole."

The turian reached out and traced the figure carved into the rock. He turned to face the children.

"You must both be careful. He seeks to return by whatever means he can. His final goal has not yet been achieved, nor can we ever let it come to pass. Although he is confined, he can still affect the world. You must always be mindful of the contents of your hearts, my sons. He would use the darkness he passed on against you."

The turian stepped away and started to head down the other hallway. He stopped and called his children.

"Come. We have a little way to go yet before we reach home. Your mother will be worried about us."

One of the boys took off after him. The other stared intently at the carving.

"Avitus..."

The boy turned around to face where his father and brother stood.

The turian reached out with his hand. "It is time we left, my son."

Garrus watched as his father glanced once more at the wall before he went to his waiting family. He stared after them as the small group left before turning his attention to the carving.

"What the hell..," he muttered before the world exploded in light.

* * *

They were back in Cipritine with the creature far above them, firing something at the Titan.

Gaius turned his gaze towards the Aegrus and gaped as he watched the Titan's shields fail beneath the wyrm's onslaught.

"Damn..." he whispered.

The Titan screamed out and threw itself sideways, quite a feat for a creature its size. It rolled awkwardly – demolishing buildings as it did - before it managed to right itself. It re-established its shield.

It stared at the creature that attacked it before it charged forward, using its biotics to attack.

Its attacker merely dived low and skimmed through the ruins, avoiding the Titan's powerful counter.

The comms activated.

"Garrus?!"

Avitus's voice rang through clear across the static.

"Dad!"

"Thank the spirits! I am coming with Tiberius to pick you up. How far are you from the collection point?"

"Haven't gotten that far. I'd say we are still twenty minutes or so. Do you see this thing in the sky? It burst out from the damn ground!"

He heard his father's voice waver for a moment before he answered, "That is a wyrm, Garrus. In fact, that is Haelbrak if I am not mistaken. The wyrms have existed on Palaven long before our ancestors even first stood upright."

"Never heard of them."

"No. You would not have. Make your way to the collection point. We are en route."

Garrus looked at Gaius who shrugged.

"Lets leave that wyrm-thingy do whatever it is doing. We reach the collection point then we can worry about the rest."

Garrus grinned. "Lets go then."

The pair took off at a run across the ruined cityscape while high above them, the wyrm was now soaring and dodging the Titan's attacks against it.

* * *

Marius was deep in thought aboard his own vessel with his daughter at his side.

Things were not going to plan at all. He let out a breath of frustration. This should have been so easy.

Perdita believed she still had a chance of snaring Vakarian. To give her the best shot of doing that, he needed both the good Spectre and the older Vakarian gone.

"Sir... we have an incoming transmission."

"Who is it?"

The crewman hummed. "I don't know, sir. She says that she will only talk to you. I think its one of those hybrids, sir."

Marius looked at his daughter who shrugged.

"Might as well hear the person out. Put her through."

"Yes, sir."

Marius flicked on his vid screen. A turian female, barefaced and clearly a hybrid, appeared.

"General Marius."

"Unfortunately, I don't have the equal pleasure of knowing who you are..."

"My name is Mira Simons. I know that my good captain has asked you to tell him of any contact by anyone other than himself. However, I have an interesting proposition for you if you will only hear me out."

Marius leaned back. "I am listening. It must be very interesting indeed if you are contacting me."

The female smiled. "I want Shepard and the child she is carrying. You don't need to know the reasons why, only that it fits into your agenda quite nicely."

"And what do you know of my... agenda, as you so put it."

"I know you need Shepard gone and that this would be mutual beneficial to us both. My crew and I still have access to the cyphers required to gain entry to the Ad Astra. If you aid us in this, I shall get rid of the Spectre for you. "

"And what would you need of me?"

The hybrid grinned. "Not you per say..."

Marius raised a brow-plate. "I am intrigued."

"I want to help your daughter succeed. Having Shepard removed from the scenario will make the task that bit easier."

Marius glared. "I have no idea about what you are talking about..."

"Oh please. Let us help each other. I have plans for the Spectre and you need her gone. All I need from you is a distraction. A small fire or something, enough to focus the fleets eyes away from the Ad Astra."

The older turian glanced at his daughter who was impassive. He turned back to the screen.

"It will be done."

He cut off the call.

"Well, Perdita... get to it. Take a shuttle and scuttle it somewhere."

* * *

Solana stretched her weary limbs.

She had watched the sleeping Shepard for the last hour. Her father had long ago gone to collect her brother and Gaius, leaving her the duty of keeping the human safe.

Sol smiled. She rather liked the red-head.

Her brother had never brought anyone home to meet the family. It was just the way he was. She had suspected something more was going on involving Shepard back as far as when Garrus was still in C-Sec.

He would send her messages detailing the chase of Saren Arterius, with Shepard being mentioned more than once and with a lot of admiration.

When he had come home for a break after his time away, she knew he was smitten.

Garrus didn't need to say anything. He would get this far away look in his eyes when Shepard was mentioned.

Sol turned her gaze to the unconscious human.

They were good for each other. He had returned the second time with more restraint in his actions than she had ever known in him.

She knew to whom she could offer her thanks.

Solana's reverie was interrupted by the running of crew outside the medical bay.

She gave a quick glance to Shepard before deciding to pop out and see what all the fuss was about.

* * *

She was only gone a few minutes at most.

A shuttle had blown up not that far out from the fleet. No one knew why as of yet.

Solana had sighed and made her way back to the medical bay. She was staring intently at a new message on her omnitool – a slight grin on her face - as she walked in.

Sol glanced up to see a hybrid she didn't recognise lifting the unconscious Shepard from the bed.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you are doing?! Put her down!"

The hybrid swung Shepard over his shoulder before drawing his weapon.

Sol immediately reacted and rushed him, dodging the first shot before slamming the hybrid hard into the stomach with her shoulder. The impact winded her opponent who dropped the listless body he carried to the floor.

The gun was knocked from his hand and clattered across the ground. Sol desperately went for it only to find herself dragged backwards.

The hybrid snarled as he used his grip on Solana's ankle to pull her back. She lashed out with her free foot, kicking him into the right cheek plate. The grip on her ankle loosened and she managed to scramble free.

She was just about to reach the gun when a foot slammed down on top of the weapon.

Sol looked up into the barrel of another gun. Another male hybrid held it to her head. The grey plated turian looked at her with such pity.

"Sorry, sweetheart. End of the line."

The gun fired.

Solana slumped to the ground, her blue blood pouring out from her head and spreading fast across the medical bay floor.

* * *

Garrus and Gaius had run most of the journey to the pick up point.

They at least had the office building Tiberius had chosen in their sights.

Gaius was far superior to Garrus in speed and agility to the turian's dismay. It meant often times the hybrid would skip ahead to make sure the way forward was clear.

Garrus finally managed to climb over the last pile of rubble, landing where Gaius stood looking up at the building in front of them.

"You all right, Vakarian?"

Garrus took in deep wheezing breaths. "Yeah... huff... fine. Just... that was... tiring."

The hybrid grinned at him. "Well, good news! Just another forty or so flights of stairs to go."

"Crap."

"Hahaha! Come on. I think our ride isn't too far away."

He watched as Gaius managed to squeeze himself through a gap in the wreckage and into the office building. Garrus took a moment to catch his breath before he followed him in.

Getting to the roof was almost as bad as reaching the building itself. The stairwells had partially collapsed with some sections completely gone. Gaius took to climbing the gaps and then helping Garrus to do the same.

They finally reached the roof.

Gaius sat down.

"That was fun," he hummed.

Garrus rubbed his lower back. "Was it? I think I missed the fun part when I nearly fell down four floors."

The hybrid chuckled. "You didn't though. I like to think that was down to my sheer awesomeness."

Garrus laughed before he stared out over the cityscape.

* * *

The wyrm had been joined by two others.

The three were now actively harrying the Titan, dodging the Aegrus's counter attacks and then skimming low through the city.

Garrus's gaze was drawn to the far northern horizon of the city.

"What is that?"

Gaius stood up. "Wow. I think that's an army..."

They watched as the armada of ships and shuttles descended on Cipritine.

The small fleet reached the office building quickly enough with their destination obviously being the battling wyrms and Titan.

Some ships passed with their deployment doors opened, revealing turians wearing the armour and blue markings of the northern clans.

A shuttle containing a squad with a very familiar set of markings passed by. A number of the soldiers on-board were sitting with their legs dangling out of the craft. One or two nodded at Garrus as it flew past.

"Looks like my message got through..." murmured Gaius beside him.

Garrus was about to reply when a shuttle pulled up just behind the pair. The two turned around to see Avitus opening the door.

"Come on! We don't have all day!"

Garrus grinned and took off at a run. Avitus helped him on-board where the pair hugged.

"Dad..."

"Garrus..."

His father pulled back and tugged on Garrus's right mandible.

"I am glad you are all right. I was worried."

"I am a grown man now."

"Doesn't stop me worrying."

The door slammed shut and Gaius walked past the pair to the flight deck. They watched as Tiberius and Gaius playfully punched each other on the shoulder before getting the shuttle off the roof.

"How did it go?" asked his father carefully, the older turian's eyes fixed on Gaius.

"Good. Better. I think the time away has helped him calm down. He isn't as angry at me as he was before he left."

Avitus turned his gaze to his son. "Garrus, about Shepard..."

The conversation was interrupted by Gaius appearing in the doorway.

"Guys, sorry but we just got some news from the Ad Astra. We need to get back there right now."

Garrus frowned. "We do have a Titan to take care of..."

The hybrid shook his head. "It can wait. It will have to wait."

"What has happened?"

"It's about your sister and Shepard..."

* * *

Tobias picked up Shepard's limp body off the floor.

Solana was bleeding out on the floor. He nudged her with his foot. The turian was not quite dead yet but it wouldn't be too long.

He stepped over her body and headed out of the medical bay. His companion, Nix, followed him in close pursuit.

Just as he exited the bay, Tobias was hammered into the nearest wall.

Marcus, with his face covered in scratches and burns from his time in Cipritine, cracked the butt of his gun across the back of Tobias's head.

The hybrid was knocked out.

Marcus dodged an initial attack from Nix before the two got into a grapple.

Mikis and Atheme burst in.

The female yanked an autoinjector from her utility belt and launched herself on to Nix's back. She stabbed the device into the hybrid's neck.

Nix began to slow down before collapsing. Atheme dragged herself off him.

Marcus nodded at her before they went to check Shepard.

"ATHEME! I need you in here now!" shouted Mikis. She turned around to see her fellow medic desperately trying to save Solana's life.

"Oh spirits..."

"Go."

She turned to stare at Marcus who was picking up the unconscious Shepard.

"I'll get these two tied up and put Shepard somewhere safe. Go and save her."

Atheme took off.

Marcus held Shepard carefully in his arms.

He laid her out on a nearby couch in the canteen before he activated his omnitool.

"Captain. We need to seal the damn ship. Tobias and Nix got on board."

"Shepard?"

"Okay. They were clearly here for her."

"Is she..."

"She is fine, Captain but..."

Marcus turned and looked over at the medics desperately trying to save the turian on the ground.

Locasa ran in, followed on her heels by Max who went to Marcus's side. Marcus pointed at the two unconcious hybrids before indicating to Max that they needed to be restrained. His friend nodded and got to work.

Inside the bay, the three medics lifted the turian off the ground and got to work.

"...the same can't be said for Vakarian's sister."


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey guys! Again, really want to thank all those who reviewed, faved, followed, etc! It is really appreciated and i really do enjoying hearing the feedback from you all. Thank you so much! This chapter is quite long. It answers some questions while posing some new ones. I hope you all enjoy! i look forward to hearing from you all. :)**

* * *

Chapter 43

The Heart of the World

"O stars, and dreams, and gentle night;  
O night and stars, return!  
And hide me from the hostile light  
That does not warm, but burn;

That drains the blood of suffering men;  
Drinks tears, instead of dew;  
Let me sleep through his blinding reign,  
And only wake with you!"

_Extract from "Stars"_  
_by Emily Jane Brontë_

His father ran at full speed from the shuttle.

Garrus took off after him, shouting apologies to crewmen that he shoved past in the hallways. He reached the outskirts of the main medical bay to find Mikis and Atheme looking grim while talking to his father who had just arrived before him.

He hurried over just in time to hear Mikis say, "...I am so very sorry, Mr Vakarian."

"What's going on? How is Sol?" asked Garrus breathlessly.

Mikis's mandibles flickered slowly.

"I am sorry, Vakarian. We did all that we could...

"Why... why are you sorry? She isn't dead..."

Mikis and Atheme looked at him so sadly.

"She had extensive damage to her..."

Avitus pushed past the medic, interrupting him, and went into the medical bay. Garrus took a step back. He blinked. It couldn't... it couldn't be real.

"No. Sol was too strong to just let... she can't be dead!"

He barged past the medics and charged after his father.

* * *

He found Avitus sitting, keening and cradling his clearly deceased daughter.

"Mein kleines Mädchen..." the grief overwhelmed Avitus and he closed his eyes. The older Vakarian started to rock his child back and forth while she was crushed against him.

Garrus struggled to comprehend what was going on. His sister... his baby sister was dead.

He gazed at his father, hoping that this was all just a bad dream. Avitus's eyes suddenly opened wide and became hard like ice.

"...nein! Ich regele das!"

Avitus looked at him. "Get me a shuttle. We need to get her back to Palaven."

"Dad... Solana... she can't be..." A keen tore from Garrus's throat.

"Garrus... do what I ask. Find me a vessel."

His son was too wrapped up in his grief to understand his father's request.

Garrus scrambled over to hold his sister. He bit back his horror as he saw the hole in the right side of her head, the bullet having pierced through the front plate and exited out the back of Sol's skull. The medics had cleaned her up as best they could before her family had arrived.

She was cold and lifeless. His worst nightmares were real.

He started to whine in earnest. He didn't notice the door opening or Shepard arriving to his side.

Garrus glanced down in his grief at her red hair as he felt Shepard wrap her arms around his waist. She held on to him as hard as she could.

* * *

Atilius barrelled in shortly after.

The older Vakarian opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Atilius.

"I got a ship! The fastest thing I could get my hands on!"

Atilius carefully took Solana's body from her father's tender hold.

"Lets go. Do you have any idea much longer do we have?" Atilius asked.

"I haven't even..." Avitus trailed off. The other turian moved to hold Solana in one arm and embraced Avitus with the other.

"It is all right. We are going to get her back. Garrus was in touch."

Shepard and Garrus looked at Atilius who smiled warmly at the pair.

"Not you, boy, but your uncle. Your father's twin. Head of your clan. Surely you have heard of him."

"I remember a little... what has this got to do with Solana... she is dead... oh spirits! my sister is dead."

He started to keen again, this time burying his face in the crook of Shepard's neck as she held him close.

Avitus pulled back from Atilius. "What did my brother have to say?!"

"The Lady has spoken."

"And not to me?!"

Atilius hummed. "I would imagine that she didn't want to upset you since you were still en-route to the Ad Astra at the time. She is waiting for us. The Sanctum doors are open to us. We have a forty minute window at most to get there."

Avitus took his daughter back. "Then let's go."

He took off at a run with Atilius in hot pursuit.

Garrus and Shepard followed after.

"Dad! Wait! Where the hell are you going?!" Garrus shouted.

"To the Heart of the World, boy!" answered Atilius while racing after his friend.

* * *

They passed by Gaius and Tiberius deep in conversation in the hallway.

Shepard stopped. She stared at the pair intently. The two hybrids glanced at each other than back to the human.

"Ahem... you okay, Shepard?" asked Tiberius nervously.

She took a step forward, reached up and pulled a shocked Gaius down to her level by his mandibles. She stared intently at the hybrid who looked at her in return with a lot of confusion.

"Shepard? You okay? I mean its nice to see you too but..."

She suddenly hugged him tightly to her, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck. Gaius grunted at the sudden tightening around his throat before carefully patting her shoulders. Shepard pulled away from him.

"We need to talk when I get back."

She turned and took off after Garrus, leaving the confused hybrid behind.

* * *

She reached the ship to a flurry of activity. Atilius had loaded Sol on board while Garrus and his father were arguing.

"Why are you taking her there? What good would it do? What the hell is going on, Dad?!"

"Garrus, you need to trust me on this. Just let us go."

Avitus's voice had become thick with a heavy northern accent. His normal neutral one had vanished beneath the weight of what was going on.

"Dad... why are you taking her body to the north?"

Avitus ignored his son and got on board.

Atilius popped his head out. "Why don't you ask to come along? Oh. And ask who is Kari too while you are at it!"

The General disappeared into the flight deck.

Avitus returned and started to shut the ship's doors.

"I want to come along!" Garrus shouted at him.

Shepard grabbed her turian's hand and squeezed it. Garrus looked at her before he hummed out, "I want to go to the north with you. I want to see where you are taking her."

His father stopped dead in his tracks, his mandibles flickering wildly. Garrus had never known his father to be tongue-tied but he was now. Avitus's mouth opened and shut wordlessly.

Atilius reappeared and playfully shoved his friend off-balance. The older Vakarian quickly stopped himself from falling over and turned to Atilius.

"He... he..."

"I heard."

"I didn't break the oath... he chose to ask... and..."

Atilius grinned. "As your oath-keeper, I can verify that for you when she asks. He did it all by himself. Now..." he turned to Shepard and Garrus with a big grin on his face, "...get on. We don't have much time."

* * *

Atilius hammered the vessel into the atmosphere. Shepard sat beside him in the flight deck as they skimmed over Palaven, aiming for the dark north.

"How are they back there?" the General asked her.

"I think as well as can be expected given the circumstances."

"How are you doing?"

Shepard smiled while rubbing her hand over her protruding abdomen.

"Heavily medicated. Well, not heavily but enough. Enough for me to be mellow."

"Avitus has asked me to keep an eye on you while we are here so if you wouldn't mind sticking close to me that would be great."

Shepard turned to him frowning. "If my presence would cause trouble with the turians down there, I can..."

Atilius burst out laughing. "Shepard, Shepard, Shepard! Oh my dear lady! They will love you. You have nothing to fear from them. He just wants to make sure you don't fall over or get hurt. The clans will adore you. Avitus just wants someone who knows the terrain to keep you safe."

Shepard chuckled lightly. It felt strange with all this grief to laugh. "Good to know."

Atilius grinned. "Looks like we are here. Lets get this ship down."

* * *

A storm was in full flow as they descended, the whirling snow shielding the pole from their sight.

As the clouds parted, Shepard got her first look at the north. Even in the darkness and the howling storm, you could still make out the outlines of sheer craggy mountains that rose high into the air.

Atilius pointed down at a hollow, a patch of relatively flat ground among the towering rocks. As they landed, Shepard realised how vast this hollow was.

Here, cradled deep within the Glomung mountains, lay the HerzderWelt. The city was buried deep beneath this flat plateau of ice and snow.

Atilius parked the ship not far from an entranceway, a tunnel dug into the ice.

* * *

Garrus watched his father lift his sister carefully. They had sat in silence on the journey, both of them holding on to Solana's corpse.

"Can you get the door?" his father asked, interrupting Garrus's train of thought.

"Yeah... sorry. Was just... oh spirits... she is really gone..."

Another keen threatened to burst from his throat as he grabbed his sister's lifeless hand. Avitus went over to the door release and hit it with his elbow. It opened to the swirling snowflakes, the dark and three heavily clothed turians.

"We have been waiting. Quickly!"

Avitus took off after them with Garrus hot on his heels.

Shepard emerged to see them disappear into the storm.

"Garrus?!"

Atilius caught her arm as she attempted to run out after him.

"Relax there, Shepard. The boy will be fine. They will take care of him. Lets get ourselves all wrapped up and then we can think about moving out."

"But..."

Atilius interrupted her.

"Oh look! I think this will definitely fit you with the growing baby and all!"

He tossed a snow-coat at her and then smiled as she caught it.

* * *

Garrus was freezing. It had been a terrible idea to run after his father.

He started to slow down, his limbs going numb.

Suddenly, all that pain left him. One of the turians who had met them grabbed him by the arm with a hand that shimmered with light.

The same turian dragged him down into the tunnel. Garrus was bundled into a small tram like vehicle to continue the descent.

As they went deeper, the light got brighter until they entered a vast cavern.

There was so much light in here, almost as bright as a Cipritine day.

The tram eventually stopped at a small station. Garrus stepped out into a place he had only heard about.

He gazed at the massive ice buildings he found himself surrounded by, with graceful bridges and awnings carved from ice.

The city glittered like crystal.

He felt warmer, a lot warmer. Enough to be able to move free of the turian who had dragged him into safety.

The turian removed his mask, revealing at last his markings. Garrus had never seen the like before. Three bold stripes of blue ran down his face-plates, from tip to tip. A stripe ran down over each eye and the last went down the nose and over the mouth-plates.

"Hello cousin."

Garrus frowned. "I have no idea who you are..."

The turian grinned. "You will. Your father has gone over there." He pointed out to a massive crystal structure deep in the heart of the city. Garrus gaped.

"That is..."

"The Sanctum. The heart of the world has waited for you. Herz will save your sister. Take that path to reach it. Do not deviate as the city is large and you will lose your way easily. Just go straight on."

Garrus offered his thanks and took off along the route he had pointed to. He ran as fast as he could with turians stepping out of his way as he went.

* * *

He reached the structure to see his father walking into the building through a massive arched doorway.

Garrus quickly took in his surroundings once more. He realised what he was looking at. This was a device almost exactly like what he had seen in orbit of Parnitha only on a far bigger scale.

Massive eezo crystals towered above him, some of the same shimmering crystalline blue he had first seen on that station on Kurinth while others were a bright yellow.

It struck him then - the yellow crystals were the same as what covered the wyrms he had seen in Cipritine.

He approached the archway. A group of heavily armed turians with the same three bold stripe markings as the other who had helped him were standing guard. Some of the group stepped forward to intercept him.

Someone barked at the the group from the side and they stopped.

An older clan member arrived and waved the men away. The older turian turned to Garrus and waved him onwards.

"You have been given permission. The lady has waited to meet you for a long time."

Garrus walked past at speed and headed inside.

He found himself in a long arched tunnel of eezo that seemed to creak and groan over-head. He looked around worriedly before he pressed on.

He headed to the bright light at the end of the tunnel. He stepped out of the tunnel into...

"What the hell?"

* * *

Before him was a scene he had not expected.

Within the crystal structure, was life in abundance. A large lake dominated the centre and was dotted with many small islands of green and silver.

Trees clustered in groups along the shore line, among which turian children played happily. He saw his father crossing a small bridge, clearly heading for the main island of the lake.

Garrus took off after him.

He reached his father just as Avitus himself arrived at a small columned building within a pretty copse of trees.

"Dad!"

Avitus turned around to face him. "Garrus..."

"Where the hell are we?"

"This is the Sanctum. Trebia is waiting for us..."

He turned to go. Garrus grabbed his father's shoulder to stop him.

"What? This guy back there said it was Herz..."

"They are the same being. It's quite complicated and I don't have the time to explain, my son."

Avitus started up the steps with Solana's body clutched tightly in his arms.

A memory popped up in Garrus mind.

"Who is Kari?"

His father stopped dead on the steps. He turned around slowly.

"What did you say?" he breathed out.

"I said who is Kari? Atilius told me to ask you..."

Avitus huffed. "I should have known he would... damn it. I don't have time to explain this, Garrus."

Garrus asked again, "Who is she?"

His father hesitated before he answered.

"She is your mother."

"What..."

"I really need to get inside, Garrus! Your sister can be brought back but the time-frame for this to work is limited. I will tell you everything afterwards."

His father took off into the building with Garrus trailing after him.

* * *

It held only one room with a vast pool of water in the centre.

A turian female dressed in white stood with her back to them as they entered.

"Trebia..."

The female turned around. Garrus stared intently at her.

She had the same pitch black eyes that Parnitha had when that star had stolen the form of Benezia. This turian was an avatar.

"Avitus, I am so glad you have arrived! Quickly... place dear Solana into the pool. The sooner I do this the better."

He watched as his father waded into the water and placed his sister's body in its embrace. The avatar's eyes flashed a brilliant white.

Vast lines of eezo that Garrus had not noticed in the ground as he entered, now pulsed in a familiar rhythm. They flowed like a beating heart. The water suddenly erupted with a brilliant light on par with what the avatar had produced.

Garrus and his father both shielded their eyes from the intensity of it.

Just as suddenly as it had happened, it disappeared.

* * *

Solana burst out from the water, gasping for breath. Her injuries were gone.

Avitus scooped her up and squeezed her tight.

"Oh my sweet child..." he keened.

Sol was in shock.

"Where am I? I remember the medical bay and some turians I didn't know..." she sputtered out.

Sol looked to her father with wide wild eyes. "They were trying to take Shepard! Is she all right?"

Avitus cupped her face in his hands. "She is fine, young one. You are always so good, worrying about others more than yourself," he said before engulfing her in another hug.

Garrus went to her side, keening loudly. Solana looked up at him curiously.

"What is going on? Why are you two so upset? How did we get here?"

Garrus wrapped his arms around his sister.

"Garrus?"

He just keened even louder to her. Sol slowly rubbed his back, trying to comfort her distraught older brother.

"Hey... its okay. I am here, ya know."

Garrus pulled back from her and laughed a little.

"Oh Sol..."

* * *

Avitus had left the pool and went to the avatar's side. Trebia had slumped to the ground.

Garrus led Sol to the pool's edge and left her sitting down comfortably.

He then joined his father.

"So... you are Trebia..."

The avatar allowed Avitus to aid her back to her feet.

"I am. I have had many names of which Trebia is one."

"I met one like you on Kurinth. Parnitha it claimed. You don't look like anyone I have ever known..."

Trebia smiled at him. "I am... different. It is complicated. I don't need to pluck an image from your mind to speak with you."

"Is it really now..." he muttered.

"So like your father. Not at all like your mother but I can still see her inside you even if you do not."

Garrus froze. He remembered his father's words.

Just as he turned to question Avitus, the avatar spoke again.

"You are in turmoil. I can feel it. You do not understand. Let me help you a little."

Garrus's gaze flickered to her just as her pitch black eyes started to blaze once more.

The light consumed him.

* * *

Eventually it slowly faded but, instead of returning him to the Sanctum, a story began to play out before his very eyes.

Understanding of all that he started to see began to seep into his brain with every scene and moment he witnessed.

It started with his father as a child sitting a table...

* * *

Avitus and his brother, Garrus, sat in the small classroom.

They were five years old and it was the first day at a proper school for them both.

As the classroom filled with similarly scared looking blue painted faces, the two kept close to each other. They always had each other no matter what happened.

Avitus's gaze was drawn to a little girl who entered wearing a big fluffy hat on her head. The teacher chatted to her parents who arrived to drop her off before smiling kindly at the girl.

She obviously didn't want to leave her parents who cuddled her close before pointing her to a free seat at the table where Avitus and his brother sat.

She wandered over anxiously. The three blue stripes on her face marked her as being a member of the Ulraos, one of the oldest clans and caretakers of the city.

The girl sat down with the hat slipping down over her face. She swiftly pushed it back up. Her blue eyes flickered over to the others sitting at the table before she stared at the small datapad she had carried in.

Avitus whispered over to her, "I don't think we are allowed hats! The teacher might get angry."

Her big blue eyes, so like his own, looked up at him. "I-I-I'm allowed. My parents said so."

He wrinkled his nose a little before he chirped, "My name is Avitus. This is my brother, Garrus."

His brother cheerily waved. The girl gave a shy smile. "My name is Kari."

* * *

They grew up together in a large circle of friends.

Kari was constantly teased about her hat which she never took off. Through the years at school, she always had a hat on.

When someone mentioned it to the teachers, they were vague and moved on to another subject. Kari herself just brushed off their comments before making some joke that distracted people from the topic.

Avitus liked her.

She was funny and smart. She was kind. Too kind-hearted really.

If anyone had trouble with their homework, they went to Kari. Just because she helped them didn't mean they stopped tormenting her. People used her goodness against her.

Avitus, even at a young age, could see that.

They became close.

* * *

One day when they were twelve, she revealed her secret to him.

They had been doing homework at the Vakarian homestead. Her parents had dropped her off for a couple of hours while they had business with the nearby Makasians.

"See? Not so hard!" she said happily after he had correctly answered a particularly troublesome question in their homework.

Avitus grinned. "Yep. Thanks Kari."

She smiled at him warmly.

"I was wondering..." he started. "Are you going to the end of year party they are holding for us?"

She hummed. "I am not sure. That means getting all dressed up and everything."

"It will be fun! Maybe... maybe you shouldn't wear a hat though..."

Kari's hands instinctively went to her head. "I-I-I really need it on. I don't think I will go if I can't have a hat."

Avitus frowned at her. "Why do you always have it on?"

Her eyes flickered to his face. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure!"

Kari stared at the table. "I mean can you really? Because you won't look at me the same if I show you."

"I bet it isn't that bad! What are you hiding under there?"

Her hands shakily pulled the hat off.

Avitus frowned. "Wow."

She looked at him worriedly. "I need the hat."

Avitus smiled at her. "Its... odd but okay, I guess. Have you always had them?"

"Yeah. My dad says that they can't operate until I am older. Once I stop growing he says."

Avitus reached out then hesitated. "Can I touch them?"

She nodded at him.

He gently touched the tiny deformed fringe that was there.

"I didn't think girls got fringes."

"They don't! I mean I am a girl! I got all the bits and stuff. My parents said that sometimes mistakes happen. This..." she tentatively touched the distorted spikes herself, "...was an accident. Something went wrong while I was inside my mom."

"So you wear the hat to cover them."

"Yeah. They all tease me enough as it is. Imagine what it would be like if they knew! My sisters are so lucky they don't have these."

He hummed. "You can still go to the dance! We can get you a fancy hat for the party!"

Kari grinned at him.

* * *

The plans fell through and it was entirely his own fault.

He told her secret.

It just happened. The secret fell from his mouth-plates so carelessly. It happened the next day while he sat with most of their friends in the cafeteria of the school.

"I wonder if Kari will turn up."

"I don't know but she will definitely have another damn hat on. I bet she has a weird shaped head and that's why she covers it up!"

The two males went into a long diatribe on what might be wrong with her.

Avitus, puffed up with pride, said, "I know what's under there."

The entire table fell silent.

Garrus turned to him. "You know what is under the hat. THE hat?"

"Yep," he replied smugly.

"Spill it!"

Without thinking he said, "She has a fringe. Just a small one. Kinda weird-looking but its gonna be removed."

The table erupted into an avalanche of comments about how no one would have guessed that and how much of freak Kari was.

Avitus suddenly realised what he had done.

"You told them..."

He turned around in his seat to see Kari holding a tray of food. She had been on the way over and heard the entire table in uproar over her secret.

Avitus stood up.

"Kari..."

She carefully put her tray down before looking around the room.

The entire school body was staring at her. Everyone knew. Everyone had heard. Her two younger sisters were getting up from their tables and going to her.

Kari set her jaw and took off her hat to gasps from the onlookers.

"There! There you all go! This is me! Kari Ulraos, the girl with the damn fringe!"

She threw her hat at Avitus.

"You were supposed to be my friend! I trusted you," she keened out. Her sisters reached her and took her away, shielding her from the gaze of the other students.

The cafeteria went quiet while Avitus stood and watched her go.

* * *

They didn't speak again for a couple of years, not until he had been marked as the next Advocate.

She passed through their time in school quietly.

The hats stayed on but she isolated herself, or more like the rest of the school did it for her. Avitus tried to reconnect only to have every attempt spurned.

Kari just wanted to be left alone.

At fifteen, Avitus was marked as the next Advocate of Trebia. He was to be the executor of her will and to maintain the seal of Makern. It was not what he had wanted but the wyrms had chosen him above all others presented.

It was an honour he supposed.

He didn't have long left in school but now he was set apart from his classmates by the tattoos that had been bestowed on him as the seals of his new position.

Garrus stayed with him while those he had thought of as friends were now awkward and distant. Avitus was now something apart from them all.

The healing with Kari started slowly after this.

* * *

Garrus had been sick one of their last weeks in school before military service so that left Avitus pretty much alone.

His other siblings had lives of their own to led so he shooed them away to their own friends when he sat for his lunch.

The table he sat at was empty and remained that way. He let out a sigh and picked at the food in front of him.

A tray landed suddenly on the table and startled him.

Kari took a seat next to his.

She had been sitting at another table with her sisters, a hat still jauntily on her head.

He looked at her and swallowed nervously.

"No need to look scared. I don't bite, Avitus," she whispered to him.

Kari looked up and gave him a small smile to go with the soft words of comfort before she started to tuck in to her food.

His heart felt a little lighter and he too started to eat.

In the cafeteria filled with students, they were alone with each other.

* * *

For the rest of the day, he sat beside her in classes they shared.

They didn't talk much at the start but slowly she opened up a little. Avitus chatted back eagerly in response to every word she deigned to spare to him.

By the end of the week, they had become friends once more.

Not as close as they had been but anything was better than the silence that marked that massive gulf which had formed.

By the time they all got separated for boot-camp, Avitus and Kari had exchanged contact details and promised each other to stay in touch.

They didn't meet in person again until both were in their early twenties.

* * *

Avitus and his friend, Marcus Atilius, had been blessed – or cursed – with good fortune.

They had met the first day of boot-camp and hit it off immediately.

Both had then been hand-picked to join the elite forces of the Hierarchy, continuing their training with each other too.

By the time he and Kari met again, Avitus and Atilius were looked upon as, although young, the best of their respective fields.

Kari had not had such a good time of it.

She was null, like all Ulraos. An exceptionally powerful one at that but her natural aptitude was for the sciences and diplomacy, not war.

The Hierarchy assigned her to a cabal. The work was hard and she struggled to make the grade but Kari was not a quitter.

She made it work as best she could.

* * *

Avitus and Marcus were eventually assigned to find that very same cabal unit.

They had disappeared on a mission to a remote world in the Terminus systems.

The Hierarchy believe a number of slave traders had taken a captured passenger craft there for processing.

They had sent the unit to investigate as they were the closest to the planet.

Once they had gone communication silent, the Hierarchy realised they had to intervene once more and sent Marcus and Avitus who were returning from another mission in the same area.

They found the cabal and the passengers in cells on a hidden compound deep within the dense forests.

Kari had been marked as sold to a wealthy turian living Noveria. She was to be his new concubine according to the notes. She was requested to have very specific skills implanted along with her control chip.

"Seriously! Get me out of here," she had hissed at Avitus when he had turned up.

He had started laughing at the tag.

"Well, well, well! Looks like you were quite the buy! There were several bidders for you."

"You wouldn't be laughing if they had installed their mind control chip by now."

He finally stopped his chuckling and made his way around to opening the cell.

Kari stepped out of the dark gloom.

* * *

Avitus's breath caught in his throat. He could easily see why she had been popular in the sale.

She had grown up from the girl he remembered.

The mangled fringe that she hated had been removed long ago.

Kari had grown taller with a slightly wider waist than would be considered traditionally attractive but it definitely did things for him.

She might be covered in smudges of dirt and old ragtag clothes but, to Avitus, she was easily the most beautiful thing he had seen in a while.

"Wow..."

She looked at him quizzically. "Wow?"

"Yeah. Spirits, you have grown up."

Kari burst out laughing. "You don't look so bad yourself, Vakarian."

He frowned. "Vakarian? The name's Avitus as you damn well know. You call me Vakarian and I think I need to look around for my dad."

She smiled at him. "How about we get my team-mates and the rest of these people out of here? Then we can reminisce as much as you like!"

She took off down the hallway for the nearest terminal. He walked after her, staring at way her body moved with such fluidity and ease.

They were definitely going to be reminiscing at the very least he thought to himself.

* * *

Marcus liked her too, to Avitus's frustration.

He liked her enough to try to ask her out, only to have Avitus make his own intentions very clear to him.

His friend had laughed and clapped Avitus on the back.

"Good luck with her! But if you fail, I am all over that woman. Fair warning, my friend!"

Once they had completed their mission – and the cabal's one too for good measure, they docked at the Citadel for repairs and to drop off the passengers.

The cabal unit itself was instructed to return with them to Palaven.

Avitus made it a priority to sweep her off her feet for the few days they would have on the station.

Kari had seemed more bemused by it all.

She had never been to the Citadel before or seen so many species.

And Avitus... well, Avitus easily overwhelmed her with his affections.

* * *

That very first night cycle on the station found them both desperately clawing at each other's clothes.

"Oh... oh spirits..." she gasped while Avitus had pushed her back into the hotel room door and dipped his tongue into her cowl.

He groaned as she dug her talons lightly into the back of his neck while he desperately fiddled with the door controls.

It eventually opened and the pair fell inside. They didn't leave the room for the rest of their stay.

* * *

In between the long hours they spent enjoying each other, they often talked about how things had gone for them both.

They filled in the gaps that they both had about each other's lives up to that point.

Their messages to each other had slowly become infrequent over the years since they had left the north, something which Avitus rued greatly now.

Kari confided that she intended on returning home once she had completed the minimum term of military service before perhaps joining the diplomatic corps or C-Sec.

"Seriously? C-Sec?" he had said with disbelief.

"And why not? It's a good job."

"Its... hell, its C-Sec. I don't need to say anything else."

She smiled warmly at him from where she was stretched out naked on the bed.

Avitus lay on his side next to her with his head propped up on an arm. His heart clenched painfully. She was so beautiful.

"Well, I want to join! I think I would be good at it too," she replied softly.

"Hmm. Maybe I will have to reconsider my opinion of them when my girlfriend joins up."

Kari had looked at him confused. "Girlfriend?"

"I might have plans about a certain person," he hummed before he kissed her.

Slowly, he started to nuzzle his way down her body.

"Girlfriend, huh?" she sucked in a breath as he found a particularly sensitive spot. "I thought I may have mentioned that I wasn't looking for anything serious?"

"You may have but..." he dipped his tongue lower and smiled as he heard her corresponding moan while her hips jerked upwards involuntarily, "...I think I can be very persuasive."

* * *

By the time they had reached Palaven, they were officially a couple.

They both had free time in the immediate aftermath of their return which they used to go back home to the north.

Their families were both thrilled at the news although Kari's family a little less so. The life of an Advocate – let alone the work Avitus did for the Hierarchy - was not easy and to know that one of their own was involved with such a person was not something they could take lightly.

They came around eventually, with Kari's persistence, and to Avitus's joy.

* * *

Four years later, he took the step of asking her to be with him on a more permanent basis.

They married by the old clan ways, a union forged and blessed by Trebia herself within the beautiful inner Sanctum of the HerzderWelt.

They planned on eventually making it more official within the Hierarchy system but that would mean a long trip south and Kari was, by that time, heavily pregnant.

It wasn't planned but most definitely not unwelcome news. Kari finally left her place with the military and headed back to the north.

Avitus took as much time off as he could manage and used it to work on preparing a home for them and the child they expected.

Deep within the Vakarian homestead, he worked feverishly renovating one of the older disused houses for his new family, with the help of his siblings of course.

Even Marcus and Victus arrived to help in the work. At least Marcus did when he wasn't flirting with any available and unavailable woman in sight.

* * *

When Kari finally gave birth to their son, she was surrounded by family in their own home deep within the Glomung mountains.

A few hours after his birth, his mother lay back in the bed with Avitus beside her. In her arms, wrapped in rich soft cloth, was their tiny newborn.

"He is beautiful, don't you think?"

Avitus hummed his agreement while his head was nestled in the curve of her neck, his gaze focused on the infant.

"What shall we name him?"

"I have no idea," he answered.

"Maybe Marcus?"

He chuckled. "No! Spirits, no! Might make him want to be like his godfather."

Kari nuzzled Avitus's fringe. "I have the perfect name then, if he is to grow up to be like his namesakes..."

He met her nuzzling with some of his own before pressing his forehead to hers.

"And what name is that?"

"How about we name him after your brother and father?"

Avitus laughed. "A good choice I think. At least one I don't think anyone would disapprove of." They leaned their heads together and stared down at the baby.

"Garrus it is then," Kari said softly.

The light once more flared before it returned Garrus to the present.

* * *

Garrus took a step back from his father who was looking at him strangely.

"Are you all right?"

"No... No, I am not. I just... what the hell was that? My head..."

It was the avatar that spoke.

"I showed him Kari. I showed him some of your life together. I gave him the knowledge of events that took place before his birth. It will take some time for all that information to settle in."

Avitus snapped at Trebia. "That should not have been done! I should have been allowed to tell him myself."

"But you did. He knows about Kari. He doesn't know the rest. I can show him if you like..."

"Please don't. You have done enough!"

Avitus let out a breath and shook his head. "Forgive me, Trebia. This has been a trying time. This is not how I thought it would all come out..."

Trebia took a step towards him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I understand, old friend. He needed to know. I have merely spared you the awkwardness of the telling."

"He doesn't know about how she got..."

She shook her head. "That is a tale for you to tell, along with other truths. I must go. I need to recover my strength. Kari has calmed. She felt Solana return. When you have time, you must go to her."

Avitus nodded before he turned his attention back to his daughter. He pulled her up from the ground and hugged her close.

"Come, my little one. Let us leave this place and get you into something dry. I bet you are hungry too."

Solana nodded and held on tight to her father. Avitus reached out and took Garrus's hand. His son was in shock.

"Come with us. I dare say some food will help you too. Perhaps we can... talk when things have settled down inside."

His son nodded numbly before letting his father led him from the chamber.

* * *

Shepard, now wrapped up in snow gear, went to Garrus's side as soon as he stepped out from the arched doorway. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Garrus?"

"Sorry, I can't... my head is just all over the place right now."

The red-head pulled back a little from him, her green eyes full of concern. She stroked his cheek.

Atilius was staring intently at them both while Avitus carried the now exhausted Solana to a nearby house.

"Are you all right, boy?" the General asked quietly.

"I don't know."

Atilius smiled a little. "You will be. Give it time."

The older turian headed to the house where Avitus had taken Sol.

"Come on, you two. I am sure there is much to be said," he shouted back.

Shepard gently helped Garrus to follow.

* * *

**"Mein kleines Mädchen" - "My little girl"**

**"...nein! Ich regele das!" - "...no! I will fix this!"**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

The Truth

"The stream is shrunk-the pool is dry,  
And we be comrades, thou and I;  
With fevered jowl and dusty flank  
Each jostling each along the bank;  
And, by one drouthy fear made still,  
Forgoing thought of quest or kill.  
Now 'neath his dam the fawn may see,  
The lean Pack-Wolf as cowed as he,  
And the tall buck, unflinching, note  
The fangs that tore his father's throat.  
The pools are shrunk-_the streams are dry,  
And we be playmates, thou and I,  
Till yonder cloud-Good Hunting!-Loose  
The rain that breaks our Water Truce."_

_How Fear Came,  
Rudyard Kipling_

Shepard and Garrus followed after Atilius.

The turian stopped just outside the small house and gazed up at the building. It stood three stories high and quite narrow as it gleamed in the false light that shone from the Sanctum.

He had long ago realised that the massive eezo crystals that formed the very core of the city also kept it in perpetual day.

The house itself seemed to have been intricately carved from ice with a wooden door forming the only barrier. The ice itself was clouded - allowing for privacy he guessed. The ice was also not just the white colour he expected but rather flecked with deep blues and greens.

Something tugged at his hand and Garrus looked down to a worried looking Shepard. Her own bright green eyes were roaming his face. She had learned a long time ago how to read him like a book. He managed to find it within himself to give her a small smile which only made Shepard frown even more.

She tugged gently again and led him in to the small dwelling.

* * *

Inside was not at all like they expected. It was actually constructed of stone with the ice merely formed around it.

They had stepped into a kitchen. An artificial fire roared in the big old-looking hearth while a sturdy wooden table and chairs were in the middle on a colourful rug. Atilius sat lounging at the kitchen table while reading some messages on his omnitool. The kitchen was clean and modern with the tech he would have expected from a home anywhere in Citadel space.

His father was talking in hushed tones to an older female turian dressed in the heavy and colourful clothing of the north. She turned her blue eyes on Garrus before her hands flew to her mouth. She didn't have the Vakarian markings – the ones she bore consisted of two strokes of blue running diagonally from her eyes across her cheek-plates.

She mumbled a few words in the old tongue before his father rumbled, "He doesn't understand you, sister. He has never learned to speak our language."

Avitus took the female firmly by her elbow and brought over to Garrus.

"Garrus, this is your aunt Dione. She is one of my sisters."

The female started to nervously laughed before she tentatively reached out to touch Garrus's damaged mandible. She suddenly jerked her hand back.

"Forgive me. May I?"

Garrus nodded numbly before Dione once more raised her hand and finally held the damaged side of his face. She gave a little choked chuckle.

"You are so handsome! We all knew you would be from when you were a babe. I never thought..."

Dione went quiet and let her hand fall down to her side. She turned her eyes to light upon her brother.

"I take it that he... knows?"

"He does. He asked."

Dione let out a sigh of relief. "Thank the spirits! Oh!"

Her eyes went wide. "Does Kari know yet?"

Avitus shook his head.

"She is not going to be okay about this. You know how hard it all has been on her..."

"I know, Di, and I have no sympathy left in me. She will learn to deal with it the same way I had to."

His sister shook her head.

"Don't go to her with that attitude at the very least."

Avitus snorted, "Relax. I will be a lot nicer about it when I bring him to meet her."

Dione frowned at him before she looked back at Garrus.

"I imagine this is a big shock for you. Take a seat. I have food cooking."

"And good stuff too! I always take a packed lunch away from this place!" chirped in Atilius from where he sat. Garrus's aunt laughed. "You visit too rarely for that to be an issue."

Atilius grinned at her. "I have no problem being a more regular visitor for you, sweetheart."

"Now, now. You might get my mate worried."

"He should be..," murmured the General from where he watched Dione walk to the kitchen. She picked up a ladle and threw it at him. It clanged off Atilius's head and clattered to the floor.

"Oww! I think that was uncalled for, Dione!"

* * *

"Well, I don't," came a deep voice from a turian who descended the stairs in the corner. He had the same markings as Dione. Obviously her mate Garrus thought.

Avitus was pulled into an embrace by the turian.

"How are you, old friend?"

"Good, Elianus. How is the rest of your fine family?"

"Same as always."

Elianus's eyes flickered over Garrus and Shepard before returning to Avitus.

"Your boy has grown."

Avitus laughed. "He has. Children tend to do that given enough time."

The other turian clapped him on the shoulder before going over to help his mate with the food.

Dione put out bowls of steaming stew on to the tables before running back and getting a special plate for Shepard.

"This is for you. I always keep a bit of levo food around. Just in case!"

"In case a miracle occurs and we have a levo consuming guest," chuckled Elianus.

His wife turned to him and shoved him playfully.

"And look who was right? Me. That's who."

Another turian, dressed in vivid red long tunic and leggings, came quietly down the stairs as the couple happily argued.

It was Solana.

Garrus left Shepard's side and dragged his sister to him for a hug.

"Hey big brother."

Garrus pressed their foreheads together. Solana tugged his undamaged mandible.

"Garrus... are you okay?"

He shook his head. Solana let out a sigh and hugged him tight to her. She drew back slowly.

"Come on. Lets get some food."

"Sol... how are you feeling? I mean..."

His sister gave him a slight smile. "I am all right. I mean I feel... odd. Like I am on borrowed time."

She touched her forehead where once a bullet-hole existed. "Its like there is a hole right here. It's just..."

She stopped talking while her mandibles flared out momentarily before flickering gently. Garrus led her to the table.

* * *

He took a seat alongside Shepard as the group settled down for some food. He watched vaguely all the goings on.

His father sat next to Sol and kept her occupied with talk as she slowly ate the warming food. Atilius was flirting happily with Dione while Elianus was chuckling at the General's lack of success on that front.

Garrus was a jumble inside.

One stark fact was vibrant in mind, pushing all others aside. His mother was not his mother.

Garrus stared down at the bowl in front of him. The chattering noise of the conversations going on around him slowly faded as his mind drifted deeper into itself. Everything he knew for a certainty... it had been a lie. His entire life had been built on a foundation of them. Had everything been false? Had she loved him? Had she been happy?

He tried desperately to rack his memories for any clues that he failed to see, for something that he could hold on to that would make this better.

"Garrus?"

He looked up to his father's concerned face. Shepard had her hand on his arm. Everyone at the table was silent and looking at him.

Garrus blinked then stood up and left.

He walked out the door and strode blindly into the streets, barely hearing his father and Shepard calling after him.

* * *

A glint of light caught his eye midstride.

The eezo crystals were shimmering. He snarled and headed for the Sanctum.

Garrus took the steps up to the doorway two or three at a time in his haste to get inside. The guards posted at the entrance merely stepped aside upon his approach.

Halfway down the tunnel he was unceremoniously hauled backwards to a halt. Garrus turned to confront angrily whomever had stopped him only to see his father.

He had never seen his father look so uncertain before.

"Garrus... I know that this is a shock..."

He just stared intently at his old man. Avitus returned the gaze.

"Why don't we go back to the house and talk? It is far more private there and..."

Garrus caught his father's hand where it held a gentle grip on his arm and yanked it off. He let go of it before continuing on his journey into the Sanctum.

"Garrus! Stop!"

He took off at a run with his father chasing after him.

They burst into the silver-green countryside hidden and protected within the eezo structure. Garrus didn't miss a step and bolted down the winding dirt path to the crystal clear lake.

His feet pounded across the old creaking wooden bridge to the small building where Sol had been resurrected.

Garrus quickly glanced inside. Trebia was not there. He took off again, ignoring his father's desperate pleas for him to stop and listen.

Garrus was beyond listening. He wanted answers and that avatar was the best shot of getting a complete picture.

He discovered that the lake was almost entirely shallow and he could easily run between the myriad islands.

Garrus ran deeper into the Sanctum.

He didn't know why but something was drawing him in. He just knew where he needed to go.

* * *

His pace dropped off.

Garrus had ran for twenty minutes through the shallow clear waters and islands covered in tall blossom laden trees. Avitus was not far behind him but Garrus's energy was sapped.

He went to a walking pace and trudged through the waters. Garrus glanced back to see his father had stopped running too but kept a respectful distance from him, content to walk a few metres back so long as he had a good view of his son. Garrus pressed on.

As they walked in single file, Garrus gazed around at where they had ended up.

The small scattered islands had become denser, each filled with gloriously tall trees with blossoms hanging heavy off their branches. The blooms fell down like snowflakes and floated in the water around them. The scent of the flowers was almost overpowering.

Finally, just in the distance, he saw what he just knew inside was where he needed to be.

They stepped into a small lagoon formed by the joining of the dotted islands around it, separating this small body of water from the main. Within lay another islands, one with a few scattered trees and a small dwelling. Just as he was about to step into the lagoon to cross it, his father grabbed him.

"No. Don't. Just wait a moment..."

* * *

A massive head on a long elegant neck reared out of the water.

The wyrm shook the water from its crystal scales before turning its golden eyes on Garrus and his father. Avitus bowed down and raised his hand in supplication to the creature.

As Garrus watched, the hand glowed with a vast network of intertwining symbols of a pulsing yellow colour. The wyrm's scales lifted then shut. It blinked before it lowered its massive head to lie near them.

"Get on but be careful. They are sensitive around the eyes."

Garrus watched as his father clambered on to the beast's head.

"I said get on, Garrus. Very few have ever been honoured by the wyrms in such a way and it is an honour. They are no beasts of burden. Come."

The turian swallowed nervously before climbing up with help from his father. Once on-board, the wyrm raised its head high and started to swim across the lagoon.

Garrus gazed down and saw how deep the water became the further they left the shore line.

"You can not make this journey by foot."

He glanced at his father who continued.

"Trebia likes her privacy and the wyrms make sure that she has it."

"How is it a 'she'? I mean it's a damn star..."

Avitus sighed. "Trebia is different. You will understand."

Garrus stared at the fast approaching island. "I don't think I ever will."

* * *

Once on the island, they climbed down on the shore. Avitus bowed down to the wyrm, dragging Garrus into a bow too. He glanced up as the wyrm bowed its massive head to them before diving down below the surface.

"What are they?" he asked.

"They were survivors of the first 'cycle', as it would be called I suppose."

Garrus turned to his father in shock. "Dad... do you realise what you are saying?"

His father looked down at his feet. "Let us go and meet Trebia so you can have your answers."

Avitus took off towards the stone house with Garrus trailing afterwards.

"This is where you go alone," his father murmured just in the yard of the small building.

"Dad..."

Avitus let out a breath. "I am going to sit over there..." he pointed to a nearby bench, "...while you talk to her."

"Aren't you coming in?"

"No. She knows we are here. I will talk to her later."

Avitus wandered over and sat down. Garrus stared at his father, seeing the deep worry lines that were etched into his face. He had come too far to stop now. He strode over purposefully to the small wooden door and knocked.

"Come in."

* * *

Garrus swallowed nervously before pushing open the door.

It was not like he had expected, although he really had no idea what he thought might be behind the door.

It was homily. Old tapestries adorned the walls while tasselled rugs covered the stone floors. A very old fireplace was in the centre with a large crystal in the hearth that sparked and glowed.

The avatar stood in front of him, those black eyes gazing at him.

"Please... take a seat. You have made a long journey here. I have some refreshments I made. I shall be one moment. I just want to leave a cup of this brew for him outside."

Garrus watched perplexed as the avatar took a cup of steaming liquid and some type of biscuit outside. He sat down on a comfortable but old arm-chair.

Trebia arrived back and smiled at him before fetching him a similar cup to what she brought to his father. He took it wearily. Garrus had never had a drink like it. He cautiously took a sip. It was damn good.

"What is this?"

Trebia smiled warmly. "It is oassim root tea! I used to make it all the time when my children were small."

Garrus blinked at her. "You... had children..."

The avatar nodded. "I did. They have passed on so many centuries ago."

Trebia took the opposite seat to Garrus and sat staring at her hands for a moment.

"I miss them. One day we shall all be together once more."

* * *

Those empty eyes looked up at him. Garrus realised they weren't empty but full of tiny dots of light, almost like the star-fields he would gaze at when he had quiet moments to himself while travelling between worlds.

"You have many questions and I am willing to answer as much as I can. Please... speak. Don't hold back."

Garrus leaned forward and put the cup down.

"Tell me about you. I met Parnitha and it didn't refer to itself as 'I' or 'me' or anything close to a singular person. It spoke differently too."

Trebia nodded slowly. "If you ever had the opportunity to meet all of my siblings then you would understand that Parnitha is the norm. I am... different."

"How?"

The avatar turned its gaze to the fire.

"To know the answer to that question, we must go back a long time ago. Back to a time when no life like you existed at all. I remember the glory of it, the power with which I burned and cut a path through space. But it has been a long time since I last fully felt that way."

Garrus frowned. "I don't understand..."

"We all felt the doom within the dark. The Aegrus I mean. We could feel their terrible hunger through even the walls of our universe. Dholen... my sibling is hurting so much but we are unable to help it. I realised that we needed to prepare. Dholen is lost to us but there is so much more than my sibling at stake. So we made our plans..."

"The Crucible..."

Trebia smiled. "Yes. We had hoped to have it working by the first.. ahem... what do you call it.. cycle?"

"We call it that."

"Those silly machines believing that life is so black and white, believing that they were in control. Before the Leviathans interrupted our great work, a civilisation came here to young Palaven."

Garrus quirked a brow-plate. "Sorry... what?"

"They were so young, so new to the space flight! But they heard our calls. They had met another race, had talked to another sibling of mine before some of their culture journeyed here to speak to me. They built this entire place."

The turian sat back in his chair and gazed at the avatar who stared back.

"There was an accident. I became confined here, separate from my true self. The unknowing part burning and going ever onwards while the knowing remains broken by the distance. They did not mean for this to happen."

"You mean you are trapped in here?"

"Yes. They worked so hard to figure out a way to fix it but then the Reapers arrived. They came to me with such desperation, helpless against the metal machines that sought them out. So I changed them."

"Changed them?"

Trebia tilted its head. "The eezo. There is so much of it here. It is more than just an element. Through it, I can weld some of the strength I once possessed but never used. I gave them a type they had never seen before. It granted them strength, enough to save them from the doom they feared but over time, it has made them into something new."

"Spirits... the wyrms..."

The avatar smiled faintly. "The wyrms indeed. They have been alive for a very long time. The wyrms watched the downfall of more species than you shall ever know of and have devoted themselves to maintaining my peace here in the north."

* * *

Garrus let out a breath as he took in the information. "Okay... so what about you? How come you have this face and body?"

"I was born with them."

Garrus stood up. "Wait one second. You were born?"

Trebia indicated to him to sit back down. "I shall explain..."

She waited patiently as the turian retook his seat before continuing.

"I spent a long time here alone. Time had never been that way for me. I used to live every moment together at once but suddenly I was stuck. I saw time progress as you do. For nearly a billion years, I was here alone; without form and barely able to keep my connection to my siblings and the universe at large. I watched as your species began to make their way, clawing a path to being the dominant species of this world. I... I choose to be born."

Trebia once more gazed at her hands.

"A young mother in a far away land gave birth to a still-born baby girl. I took the empty vessel as my own. They gave me a name, called me 'Herz'. I always loved that name. I grew up unknowing of who I really was within the sunny climes of the south. But I was always drawn northwards. I, and many others, embarked on a grand journey when I was a young woman of barely twenty years. It was an adventure that was forced upon us by those who would have slaughtered us for being of a different tribe to them. They did us all a favour. We made our way across the mountains and I led them to here, to this vast city that the wyrms had long ago built in that other life they once had. The realisation of who I was came to me when I first crossed into the city boundaries. But... I didn't reunite with the piece of me that I left behind straight away. I wanted to live so I did. I enjoyed being part of this big community! I eventually even married and had children. I was... happy."

Garrus could see the hurt in her face. It unsettled him.

"What happened to end that happiness?"

She looked up at him.

"My husband... I loved him. I still love him but he is not himself. The reason for that is a long story, one that I am not ready to tell you just yet. It is one for another day. All you need to know is that to stop him I once more reforged myself in this place. Since then, I have not left its walls in this body. I will only step outside the Sanctum when the time comes for my mate's final defeat."

* * *

Garrus frowned a little. The avatar reached out and touched his hand. He didn't shake her away.

"Let me tell you about your mother..."

He suddenly yanked back his hand in a panic.

"No! ... no memory flashes... please. I can't..."

Trebia nodded. "Forgive me. Perhaps you wish for your father to be here for this?"

"I just need to hear it from you. I..."

"You are hurting and pushing away the person who hurt you the most. I understand."

She picked up his empty cup and refilled it before handing it to him. Garrus took it gratefully and sipped.

Trebia folded her hands demurely on her lap.

"Your mother, Kari, is a lovely person. You will like her. Her story is linked to that of my husband and your own father. My mate is named Makern. A long time ago I trapped him, with the aid of our children, within a living eezo prison. In order to keep the bindings holding him strong, one is chosen from all of our descendants to be the keeper of his cell. Your father was picked..."

Garrus blinked. "You mean I..."

She smiled at him. "I would be an ancestor of yours. The founder of your line, Vakarian, was my second born son."

The avatar glanced away and chuckled at a memory. "My son, he... he loved to take care of his younger siblings. He was always the most caring of my children. Makern used to be so strict with him but I knew that really he was his father's favourite. Not by much though. We loved all of our children so deeply."

Trebia turned her eyes back on him.

"Your father is my Advocate, my voice outside of these crystal walls. You were a few months old when the incident happened."

"Incident?"

"Your father went, accompanied by your grandfather, to the prison. Makern can... tamper with your mind. I had gifted to him as much power as I could. He once had been our protector in this place, before the darkness. There is no excuse for me. I had been blinded to what was really going on. I never realised..."

Trebia became quiet.

* * *

"Realised what?" prodded Garrus.

"Realised that he had corrupted your grandfather. Makern is sealed within what used to be our home. It is in fact a vast ship from the first cycle, one that contained a weapon of tremendous power. Your father opened the door to the ship only to be knocked out. He was left unconscious in the snow as your grandfather, his mind lost to Makern's will, went inside and activated the ship's drives. Your mother and your uncle found Avitus. The three found a way in. To their horror, they discovered that the weapon had been activated. Your father and his twin brother fought their own much-loved parent while Kari desperately sought a way to stop the machine. She found it but at a great cost. The builders of the device would interact with it using their nervous systems, jacking the machines into ports at the back of their heads. She had to do the same, forcing the cables to link to her. At the same time, your uncle was wounded badly in the confrontation with their father. Avitus... he made a choice. He realised that his father would never return, that he was lost to them. So he killed him."

Garrus gaped.

"I know that is a shock but he had no choice. Your father has struggled with the consequences of that deed for most of his life. He helped his brother out to find Kari, only to discover her trapped. The cables had bound themselves tightly to her nervous system, burrowing into her brain. The only thing stopping that machine from firing was... her."

Trebia let out a sigh. "They tried so many things. They managed, with the help of the wyrms, to figure out how to retract the cables but an error had occurred in the programming. The weapon refused to accept any new user. It required Kari and her alone. The only way she could leave it and not have the device fire was by dying. The thought crossed many a mind to just kill her and then revive once the machine had finished retracting but that process would take upwards of two days to complete. There was no way of getting her out."

Garrus hummed, "Why did they lie to me? Why was I raised in the south with a woman I called mother?!"

"Life is not simple. Kari wanted you to live. She couldn't be a mother to you, trapped as she was, and she knew that your father would never leave her side voluntarily. The thought of you seeing her waste away within the machine scared her more than death. But there was something more within her – a deeper fear. She became terrified that you too might one day end up being corrupted by Makern. That one day Avitus might have to strike you down. So she made him swear."

"Swear?"

"He gave a solemn oath that he would take you south and give you a life, a home. That he would keep the knowledge of her existence from you. "

Garrus snorted. "He just accepted that?"

"You have no idea of how much your father fought. Kari, eventually, threatened to end her own life. She tried to give him no choice but to move on from her. Your father is a stubborn turian as you well know. Moving on from the woman he had swore to spend the rest of his life with was never going to happen. Avitus agreed to do as she wished - except for him moving on. They also agreed that if you should ever ask about your heritage then he could tell you all. The good woman you knew as your mother was actually a distant cousin of your biological. Vekisa had always wanted a family but was unable to have children and she was not particularly taken with romantic entanglements anyway. Your father and her left the north, were registered as married in the south and your birth certificate was forged."

"But... oh spirits..."

"Your father spilt his time between you and Kari. Eventually, as these things do, she became pregnant again and Solana was born. Avitus once more took the long trek south with a baby in his arms."

Garrus stared at the floor. "But... my mom..."

"Vekisa loved you so much. She loved Solana so very much too. Both her and Avitus gave you a good home. That is no lie. She lived a full and contented life."

Garrus stifled a keen. Trebia reached over and took his hands in hers.

"I think there has been enough truths for today. There are others that are not mine to disclose and you seem tired."

He nodded slowly and she smiled back warmly at him.

"Go back and cherish your loved ones. Now if you don't mind, could you ask Avitus to come in here for a moment?"

He stood up shakily and nodded.

Trebia watched him leave.

* * *

Garrus padded out to where his father sat. Avitus stood up.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know. She wants to see you."

His father nodded. "Take a seat. I won't be too long."

Garrus sat down and waited. After a few minutes, his father returned.

He held out his hand to his son.

"Come. Let us go back to the others."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

A Dream Unfulfilled

"Love, though the fallen leaf  
Mark, and the fleeting light  
And the loud, loitering  
Footfall of darkness  
Sign to the heart  
Of the passage of destiny,  
Here is the ghost  
Of a summer that lived for us,  
Here is a promise  
Of summers to be."

_Time And The Earth,  
William Ernest Henley_

Garrus was quiet on the long walk back.  
His father kept his distance, always a couple of steps ahead and seemed deep in thought.

"Dad?"

Avtius came to a stop and turned around to his son. Garrus stared at him intently.

"Yes, Garrus?"

"Did you really... I don't even know how to say this..."

"Just say the words."

Garrus took a deep breath.

"Did you kill your own father?"

"Yes."

"Why? Why the hell did you never tell me?! There is so much that you lied to me about! Mother... she lied too..."

* * *

They stood in the shallow lake surrounded by the floating blossoms falling from the trees.

Avitus let out a breath.

"He was my father and I loved him. It was singularly the hardest time of my life. There was no reasoning with him, no words that I could say that would suddenly make his vision clear. I knew what I had to do when he took your uncle's eye and scarred him. You don't understand what Makern does to you. He doesn't just corrupt. He takes you over whole. The man I knew as my father was dead the moment that Makern turned him. It has taken me a long time to find peace with the decision that I made."

Avitus stared down at the water lapping at his knees.

"Do you think I found it easy to go home with that news to my siblings? To try and explain to my soft-hearted mother why my beloved father - her husband of forty years - was not coming home ever again? She never forgave me. I mean she loved me but she couldn't... spirits..."

He took a deep breath and paced a little, the water rippling around him.

Avitus suddenly stopped and stared at Garrus.

"And then there was Kari. For all these long years I have searched, I have bribed, I have broken countless laws to find a way to free her. I took a job at C-Sec, using it to get access to files and records on even the most dangerous of criminals with the skills and intelligence that might figure out a way of releasing her. I have lied to you. I have lied to your sister. I have lied to so many people to keep the oath that she made me swear! I have said the lie so many times that it might as well be the damn truth. And why did I do that? For the faint hope that perhaps I could live out the rest of my days in her company. She wanted to kill herself, Garrus! She wanted to have an honourable end but I would not let her give up. I refuse to let go of even the tiniest chance of getting her out. You have no idea of the ups and downs that have marked my life; the hope at perhaps finding the solution only to see it all crumble to dust. To see her slowly waste away as that damn machine saps her of who she is, of her very being!"

Garrus's mandibles flickered gently.

"Mother... why did she say such horrible things about this place to me?"

Avitus snorted.

"Kari is too clever for her own good. She knew that I would never speak ill of the north and of the tribes. She realised that if left to our own devices I would eventually bring you back here. That you would be curious and ask. So she sought to guarantee your 'safety'. Kari dragged an oath from Vekisa that she would do all that she could to dissuade you from ever wanting to know your heritage."

"Did you know?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Avitus roared.

Garrus was taken aback.

His father glowered before he ran his hand over his fringe.

"Forgive me. I found out what Vekisa... what your mother was telling you when you were thirteen years old. It was after -"

* * *

His father trailed off, thinking carefully on his next words.

"Do you remember, Garrus, when I would bring you those tunics after my trips to visit the north? You must remember them..."

Garrus nodded slowly. "I remember..."

"You recall then when you were thirteen and you told me that you hated them. You got so upset and refused to accept them. I remember vividly you screaming that you hated the north and never wanted to have anything from there. You were still just a child and upset that I didn't spoil you like your friends were by their own parents."

Garrus hummed uncertainly. This was a memory he rarely ever thought on if he could. He had never seen his father as incensed as he had been during that argument.

"You got angry. That is the only time I can ever remember you really shouting at me. You told me to go to my room. I remember that part really well," he answered carefully.

Avitus's mandibles flicked once before clamping to his face.

"Those tunics were handmade by Kari. She had... has... a lot of spare time and spent it in those days making things for you and Sol. She constantly worried over you two. Those tunics she made to keep you warm. She always thought that you didn't have enough layers on in the pictures I would bring. Do you remember those little crystal ships that you hated? She made those too. The little wooden toys that you would just glance at before dumping somewhere? From her as well. Kari was always thinking of you and Sol, trying to keep a connection even if only she and I knew of it."

Garrus blinked. "Dad... I'm sorr-"

His father's deep voice interrupted.

"No. I am sorry. Forgive me. You were just a child. You didn't know."

Avitus started to plod forward once more with Garrus at his heels.

"I never told her how much you hated them or what you said to me that day. You have no idea how much of a boost doing all that work gave her; how much it motivated her to keep struggling on. She would just light up when I arrived and told her about you two. She still does. I lied to her back then to keep her going because she struggled... still struggles in her prison."

"You put all those ships and things in your study. You never let me near them..."

"Garrus, you made your disdain for those items very clear and I wanted them. I put them where I needed them the most. They were a reminder to me to keep pushing forward. It would be too easy to give in to despair. After you said those things to me, I spoke to Vekisa and she confided to me the truth. I left that day and went north."

Garrus stared intently at his boot-clad feet visible under the water. He remembered that part really well. When he came out from his room a couple of hours later to say he was sorry, he was told that his father had left.

"You didn't come back. Mom said you went back to the Citadel. She told me that work had called and you had to return."

"Not quite. My argument with Kari left me drained. I was not in the right state of mind to return to you all so I remained with my family for a day or so before leaving once more for the Citadel."

"You must have been so angry at me," Garrus stated simply.

His father closed his eyes and rubbed them. "I just needed to be away from you. From you all. That revelation, that betrayal, really cut me deep. Kari and I almost didn't recover. I even considered leaving her like she pressed me to do all those years ago and... ah... hmm. We talked – argued mostly – before we finally reaffirmed our bonds to each other."

"Dad... I just... spirits, this is so hard to wrap my mind around! My mother died. She DIED! Now suddenly you are telling me that a woman who I have never met is really my mother. You lied to me my entire life!"

Garrus trailed off. His father stopped and turned around to face him.

* * *

Avitus took a deep breath.

"I can never make you see her as your mother and Kari herself accepted that as a fact when she sent you away. She did it to protect you. For all of my disagreements with her on this, I can not fault the emotions behind it. But I resented my mate and..."

His father stared up at the falling blossoms. "...I resented you. I resented the fact that she placed you above us. That you were more important to her than our relationship, our damn marriage. As though she didn't trust me to keep you safe. My happiness - even our life together - it all meant nothing to her in comparison to you!"

Avitus lowered his gaze. Garrus held back a keen. His father glanced up before he walked over to Garrus slowly and hugged him close.

"That doesn't mean that I don't love you, my son. And I am proud of you. Nothing can ever change that. Love is a tricky emotion."

He pulled back and pressed his forehead against Garrus's.

"I don't expect this to be easy for you and nor should it be. But... I do want you to meet her when _you_ are ready. The same as forgiving me. I don't expect it to suddenly happen. If you have more questions than do ask them but I have something pressing that I must attend to."

Avitus let go of Garrus.

"What is that?"

"I must pay the debt owed."

Garrus raised a brow-plate at that.

"When Trebia brought back your sister, what she really did was move that 'death' from Sol and from time. It is still owed and all debts must be paid. Trebia has named the one she wishes to pay it and it is my duty as Advocate to make sure that the slate is cleared."

"Who has she picked?"

"August Marius," his father said softly before turning and once more heading out.


	46. Chapter 46

**Hey everyone! Just want to say thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, faved, etc. It really is appreciated. :) Also, there is some mature scenes of a sexual nature in this one so please feel free to skip!  
**

* * *

Chapter 46

The First Moves Made

"Tomorrow we will only give them  
a leaf of the tree of our love, a leaf  
which will fall on the earth  
like if it had been made by our lips  
like a kiss which falls  
from our invincible heights  
to show the fire and the tenderness  
of a true love."

_And Because Love Battles,_  
_Pablo Neruda_

Avitus led the way back out of the Sanctum with his son quietly following after him.

For Garrus, there was a lot to process. His father, however, had a mission to complete and soon. He headed directly to the house where Solana and the others were waiting for their return. Garrus followed him in.

Shepard immediately went to his side. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck.

"Garrus?"

He pulled back slightly and pressed his forehead against hers.

"Garrus? Are you okay?"

Her boyfriend just held her tighter to him. They both turned their heads as they overheard Avitus and Atilius.

"Marcus, get your things. I need your help."

The General got up from the chair. "All right. What are we doing?"

"We are going to kill August Marius."

Atilius stilled then burst out laughing. He whooped.

"Well, thank whatever spirits out there have suddenly made you bloodthirsty! Lets get this show on the road! Now, I have a fine collection of plans set up on how to kill him. What category do you want? Quick and easy, slow and bloody or horrendously torturous?"

Avitus shook his head. "Lets just get on to his ship and we can decide from there."

"I have thought of some ways of getting on to his ship undetected too. Lets roll!"

Solana got up out of her chair. "Dad! What the hell are you thinking?! Marius is a turian General!"

Atilius kissed Sol on the cheek. "You take care, little one. I'll keep an eye on your father for you."

Her father went to her side and enveloped her in a hug. "I love you, little one. Don't worry. Me and Marcus can do this with no witnesses."

Dione went to them. "What is going on, brother?"

Avitus kissed his daughter's forehead and rested his chin on top of her head. "Herz has chosen. It is Marius."

His sister nodded slowly. "You must kill him then. Herz would not choose someone undeserving of such a fate."

"I know," he said as he reluctantly let go of his child. "Be strong, Solana. You must remain here within the city until Marius is dead."

"But why? I don't understand..."

"It is an exchange," said Dione softly.

Solana turned her gaze to her aunt. "What do you mean?"

"Sol... you have felt odd since you woke up? As if you are not really here? You have complained of feeling like a hole exists right here." Dione touched her niece's forehead.

"Yeah. What has that got to do with this?"

"It is because there is a hole there. Time is fluxing around you. Herz has changed time to fit you back in it but a death is owed. If that debt is not paid than you can never leave the vicinity of the Sanctum. Herz's power is keeping you here, stopping the time-line from reclaiming that death from you. For things to be set right, someone must die in your place. Herz has chosen and your father must act in her stead."

Sol went quiet. Her father once more held her close. "It is all right, my little one. I will set things right. Dione?"

"Yes, brother?"

"Take care of her."

His sister took the shocked Solana in her arms. "Of course. Let us know once the exchange has been completed."

Avitus nodded and went after Atilius.

Garrus grabbed his father on the way out.

"Dad..."

"Yes, Garrus?"

"I.. let me help."

Avitus put his hand on the back of his son's neck and dragged him close to press their foreheads together.

"I can't let you. Stay here for the time being. I will return soon."

His father took off out the door before Garrus could say any more.

Shepard held Garrus's hand.

"We need to talk."

Garrus stared down in to her deep green eyes before he nodded.

* * *

The two older turians strode forward through the swirling snow and the dark.

They could just make out the distant lights of the ship that had borne them to the north a mere couple of hours before.

"What news from Cipritine?" shouted Avitus as they just reached the ship.

"The northern clans have managed to confine that Titan-thingy to a few city blocks. The wyrms are helping in that task. I have reason to believe that the Ad Astra crew are going to attempt to take it down. Victus mentioned something about them sending a kill team down. I believe your grandson will be leading it."

Avitus glanced at Atilius. "Should I ask how you..."

"He is a Vakarian if I ever saw one and I have seen a lot of your family in my time. And - spirits help him - he does have a strong resemblance to your boy and, by default, to you."

Avitus nodded. "I would have told you but..."

The General put his hand on Avitus's shoulder. "It is okay, old friend. I know you would have. Come on. Lets get this done."

The two climbed on-board and shut the door. The lights flickered on. Marcus started taking off his heavy snow gear and headed for the flight deck. Avitus took off the heavy northern robes he had borrowed from Elianus and joined him.

"How do you propose we get close to Marius?" Avitus hummed.

Atilius started the engines.

"I have a few ideas but one in particular will be perfect I think."

Avitus nodded carefully. "Thanks for this."

His friend chuckled as the ship ascended through the clouds.

"Don't be. I have wanted him dead for a long time as you well know."

"Hmm."

Marcus leaned back in his chair, his thoughts far away.

"Let me do it, Avitus," he eventually said.

His friend looked over at Atilius.

"Do you think that somehow Mina will care if it is your hand that slays him from where she is?"

"He took the heart from my sister! I know he killed her, the coroner and the autopsy report be damned! He killed her as sure as if he put the gun in her mouth and pulled the damn trigger. And what he did to his kids, to his nephews and nieces..."

"There was no evidence for that, Marcus."

The General slammed his hand on the dash. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT! I know it in here!"

Atilius slammed his hand over where his heart lay.

"I should have killed him then. Those kids... they just didn't trust me. I wanted to save them. I still do. Maybe with this act, I can free them..."

"Marcus, you would have been jailed for murdering Marius over something that no proof has ever emerged of it being even remotely true. You did what you could. I mean you pretty much neutered him as a sexual being as it is."

"Was it enough? He deserved worse! I should have killed him... but... I suppose that if I had killed him all those years ago than who would Herz have picked to take Sol's place."

Avitus turned his head and stared out the window. The clouds had disappeared and they were now in the great void surrounded by glittering stars.

"How are we getting aboard his dreadnought?"

"The direct route. I am going to ask for an audience with the all-mighty ass-hole."

Avitus hummed. "Interesting. A very direct route even for you."

"I know. I have a plan though."

Atilius set course for Marius's command vessel.

* * *

"Come on, Tib!"

Gaius had swiftly changed into some better armour before grabbing what he needed from the armoury.

A small kill team had been quickly assembled from the crew.

Gaius's reunion with his father had been subdued; Sidonis had hugged him close before assigning him the task of leading the kill-team on to the Titan.

His father had seemed more nervy then normal and had asked if he had talked to Shepard. Gaius was getting slightly unnerved by it all; both Shepard's reaction to him before she ran off to join the Vakarians on Palaven and now his father's behaviour.

Something was going on but he didn't have time to be thinking about it.

There was a Titan to bring down.

Marcus was already down at the shuttle along with Peter and the other squad members. Tiberius was the only one being slow. He hammered again on the door.

Tiberius had only headed to his room for a moment to get changed.

* * *

Tib had gotten distracted.

As he had rummaged for a weapon mod he had somewhere in his locker, a photo had fallen out. He picked it up and then sat down on a stool. He held the image in his hand carefully.

It was one of Emilie Kynes, one of the few he had left. He had taken it on one of those many nights he had joined her in the Kynes Research Labs, before they had gotten together and then fallen apart.

She had been trying to fix a particularly stubborn chassis at the time. Her tongue was gripped tightly between her mouth-plates as she struggled. He couldn't help himself but take it.

From the side profile, you could see her so clearly.

Tib timidly touched the image with his finger gently...

* * *

It became a nightly habit for Tiberius for the rest of his shore leave to wander down in the early hours and chat with Emi.

He liked her a lot. She didn't swoon at his flirting like so many others would although she had definitely managed to get him hot under the cowl on several occasions.

They became fast friends. She even showed him how she used to ballet dance until her mother stepped in and stopped it.

"You must be a fighter! You need to be able to protect yourself more than you need to dance!" Emilie had said, mimicking her mother's strong Invictus accent.

Oh but how she loved to dance and Tib could see how it had killed her to give it up. It was one of the reasons she would wander around without shoes when she could get away with it. When she would practise, it was always barefooted.

Her father sneakily sent her off to lessons even after her mother's ban. It was part of the reason she became an engineer.

After the lesson, she would come down to her father's research lab and practice in the vast space of the garage.

Tiberius had laughed, remembering how often he had heard Jack say that Emi would dance her way around the garage floor while working.

He could tell that she had started to look forward to his visits too, often having more food with her then strictly necessary – enough to offer a fellow hybrid as a late night snack.

Tiberius was not giddy with some indescribable emotion on this trip to see her. His shore leave was coming to an end. He only had two more nights left with Emi before it was time to join the front.

If he had been more self-aware, he would have wondered why it bothered him as it did.

He sighed to himself before he finally opened the door.

* * *

The garage was empty when Tib wandered in.

"Emi? Emilie? EMI?"

No answer. There was strange feeling inside him, something he hadn't expected.

He was worried.

After glancing at his omnitool, Tiberius sat down with his back to the wall while facing the main door. He could wait.

About fifteen minutes past and Emi burst in the doors before quickly locking them behind her. She turned around in a panic and nearly ran into him. Tiberius caught her by her arms.

"Whoa there, sweetheart. What's wrong?"

She stared up at him, those grey eyes almost seeming to see into his soul. Tiberius couldn't stop his heart from skipping a beat.

"I may have made a huge mistake!"

"Okay... Tell me. I'll see if I can help."

"I... I..."

Tiberius tilted his head. "Come on, Emi. You can trust me."

"I was spying on Shane," she said meekly.

Tiberius's heart sank in his chest. "Oh... I'd imagine its hard to get over someone. I don't see why you are..."

"It wasn't anything like that!" she hissed, "I don't feel that way about him any-more."

"Okay but why did you spy on him?"

She gazed pleadingly at him. Spirits if she ever asked him for anything with those eyes he would find it impossible to tell her no.

"I was just walking past. Coming here to... well, it doesn't matter. I noticed him with the girl I told you about - the one he was cheating on me with? I just couldn't resist. I watched secretly for a few minutes. They were all lovey dovey. Ugh. He saw me! He was chasing me all the way here! I just know he is going to arrive any moment and I..."

She buried her face in her hands. "I am so damn embarrassed."

Tiberius edged closer to her before he whispered softly in her ear canal, "Why were you coming here?"

Emi's grey eyes gazed up into his bright yellow. "I, ahem, work? Yeah... work..."

Tiberius grinned and slowly brought his head around to stare directly at her.

"Was it to meet me?"

"Maybe... I might have gotten used to your company," she hummed.

Tib slowly moved forward with Emi backing off at almost the same rate.

"Just say it, Emi. You like me."

She smirked before chuckling. Emilie looked at her feet before she said softly, "You say it first."

"All right. I like you."

Her soft laugh was like music to him.

"That's... nice," she hummed.

Emilie's eyes flickered up to his face, those grey depths dark with need. She started nuzzling his face before nipping his upper lip plate. Tib growled a little.

"You keep up with that and I am not gonna be responsible for what I do..."

She laughed again.

"I am okay with that," she murmured before nibbling on his throat.

* * *

Tib grinned before he shoved her back against the nearby vehicle.

The two desperately clung to each other while their tongues mingled. He ran his teeth along her neck while she dug her nails into the back of his.

Tib glanced over at a tarpaulin sheet used to cover the machines and yanked it off the table. With Emi nibbling on his neck and distracting him no end, he managed to finally spread it on the ground before dropping another sheet on top of that.

They both collapsed on top of the pile while trying to strip each other of their clothes. Tib threw his top to the side before helping Emi with hers. He groaned as he nuzzled the curves of her small half-plated breasts before making his way further down her gentle curves.

"Have you got protection?" Emi hissed out while Tiberius yanked her pants off – with her enthusiastic help - before burying his face between her thighs.

"I have it covered," he hummed before he started lick her, Emi's hands gripped his head while her hips grinded against his face. Tiberius held on to her with one hand while the other started to desperately take off his own pants.

They were interrupted by a knocking on the bay door.

Emi's hips stopped their motion and she panted, "Shit!"

Tiberius ignored the calls of Shane just outside the door. Instead he just increased the tempo of his mouth and tongue. He heard Emi's desperate whimpers as she tried to free herself from him. "No, Tib! Don't make me..."

She suddenly stiffened as her back arched and let out a strangled moan as she came. Tiberius slowly released his grip on her - his tongue lapping gently as he enjoyed watching her shudder and buck as he hit her sensitive spots.

He softly kissed his way back out along her thighs, up the expanse of her sparsely plated stomach before gently kissing her.

She moaned quietly as his tongue probed her mouth.

* * *

He stood up slowly, yanked his pants back up awkwardly and headed out to the main door where the knocking and shouting continued. He opened it to a stunned Shane.

"Yes?"

"Victus? What are you..."

Shane's nostrils flared and Tib watched as the hybrid looked behind him.

He knew exactly what he saw, a naked, unaware and very sated Emi lying back on the tarpaulin in the aftermath of the first orgasm Tiberius had driven her to.

Shane's eyes flickered back to Tib who non too subtly wiped his face and licked his lips.

"What do you want, Shane? I am a bit busy right now as you can see..."

Shane was shocked into silence, the grief and confusion on his face clearly visible. Tib hummed. "All right. No response. See you later."

He slammed the door in his face.

Tib sauntered back to where Emi opened her eyes slightly to view him and gave a weak smile.

"Now... where was I? Oh yes..." he drawled as he got to his knees and crawled over her.

Tib yelped in surprise as Emi rolled him over suddenly on to his back and straddled him.

"I think we were at the part where I return the favour," she hummed before starting to nip and lick her way down his body, starting from his neck. Tib smiled slightly before he closed his eyes.

* * *

A desperate hammering on the door woke him from his reverie.

"Tib! For fucks sake! Get out here! We have a damn job to do."

He quickly put the photo away. "Yeah. Sorry. Was a million miles away."

Gaius's chuckle came through the door. "You must have been. Come on. The longer that Titan walks free, the worse it will be for us."

Tib quickly ripped out the old mod and put in the one he wanted before he headed out.

"Lets go," he said before he and Gaius took off at a sprint to the docking bay.

They were the last two to arrive and immediately dived on to the shuttle.

The craft rattled and shook as they began their descent planet side. The occupants held on to various handholds to stop themselves being thrown around.

On one of the bumps, Gaius was flung forward, losing his grip.

He fell into memories.

* * *

Four weeks passed since they had arrived back on Omega.

In that time, Amata had made it a priority to distance herself from Gaius. She needed time away from him to sort herself out. Her injuries did not help with that. He still would message her every day; sometimes getting a response, other times not.

It hurt a lot but at least she was still talking. Just not as regularly as he wanted her to.

They hadn't met in person since she had left the hospital.

Late one night at the end of the fourth week, he sent another message to her detailing the silly small details of his day, asking after her, telling her how much he missed her and after that he paid for more flowers to arrive at her home the following day.

He almost missed the timid knock on the door of his apartment.

The place had changed a lot since Amata had last been there. He had gotten a few pieces of furniture, had a designer come in and organise the place. It looked like a show house but not a home. He barely saw the place if he was honest. He glanced at vid screen of the front door.

It was Amata. His heart leaped in his chest.

He took a quick glance at himself in a wall mirror. He tugged at the collar of his shirt before he opened the door to see her.

She was as beautiful as the day they had first met so many years ago. This time she did not have a very healthy pallor to the creaminess of her skin tone with shadows showing under her eyes. She had not been sleeping well he guessed. But then he saw those issues in himself when he looked in the mirror since the day they had last seen each other.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I was just... ah... I was just in the neighbourhood. Got your message so thought I might just pop in." Amata looked behind him as if looking for something. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"No. It's so good to see you. Come on in."

He stepped aside to let her in, unashamedly leaning his face close as she passed to inhale her scent.

"You have been busy. This place was practically empty when I was last... Well you know what I mean."

"Yeah I know. This hasn't been my work. I hired someone to do it. Not what I had intended but its ok."

Amata chuckled at that. She ran a hand over a very turian stiff couch.

"You know I always imagined you having big comfortable sink-in-able couches. Never thought the turian type was for you."

Gaius took the opportunity to step a bit closer into her personal space and was rewarded with her holding her breath for a moment.

"You know me too well then. I would have much preferred that but I kinda stopped caring about this place."

Amata shivered a little at his proximity behind her. They were not touching but she could still feel his presence.

"That's a shame Gaius. This is a really nice place. Any room-mates yet?"

"No. Not yet. I am still holding out hope for the one I want."

Amata closed her eyes at that as she felt him slowly close that last gap between them and run his hands along her arms.

"Gaius..."

"Don't tell me to stop," he pleaded softly.

He bent his head and began inhaling deep breaths against her neck.

Amata's resistance faded. She had missed him so. She had been determined to be strong but it had drained her so much to be angry. Forgiveness was not so easy either.

His deft hands were already sliding along her waist pulling shivers and a long overdue moan from her lips. He took that as a sign to press further; his long talented tongue dragging across the little nibbles he had left on her neck. His desire for her was clear too, pressed as it was against the small of her back.

He suddenly turned her around to face him before he took her hand slowly and lead her to the bedroom.

* * *

A few hours passed and they lay tangled together in the sheets.

Amata was panting a little from the exertion while Gaius was gazing intently at her. Her eyes were half closed as she ran her much smaller hand down his chest plates.

"I have missed this, Amata."

Amata smiled a little.

"I missed you too. I am not too sure where we go from here. This was not in the plan for what I wanted to say."

"What did you want to say?"

"I am not sure I can remember."

"Amata..."

She closed her eyes and murmured "I honestly think I just needed to be near you again."

Gaius ran his talons down her neck.

"It was breaking me to have to be so far away too."

Amata shuffled under the linens. "So what now, Mr. Sidonis?"

"You'll move in."

"No."

"Amata, please..."

"No, Gaius. I can't."

Gaius was getting a bit desperate. He grabbed her still wandering hand and dragged it over his heart.

"Okay. Hear me out. Move in. Take a room for yourself. You don't have to be with me in the same room. I mean I get that. I don't like the thought of you being alone somewhere else. I will end doing what I have done this last few weeks."

"And what's that?"

"Walking behind you so I can make sure you get home safe. Practically staking out your apartment and your work. Running background checks on every person who speaks to you."

"Gaius, that's not romantic you know. That's just weird and really creepy."

"I know. It's not meant to be. It is fear on my part."

"Fear?"

"Fear that something will happen when you are out of my sight."

"Oh Gaius..."

She reached up with her free hand to lightly touch his forehead. She watched him push back against her hand.

After a moment she softly whispered "Okay."

"Really?"

"Yes but only on a trial. I won't be giving up my apartment or moving a lot of my stuff."

"That's fine with me. Perfectly fine."

Amata looked into his beautiful blue eyes that seemed to churn with uncertainty.

She nuzzled her head in to Gaius's chest.

"And I missed you."

Almost immediately Gaius began a deep rumbling inside his chest.

He clutched her close.

* * *

Another three weeks passed and the apartment changed rapidly. It was lived in, a real living and breathing home.

The furniture had changed - at more Gaius's insistence then Amata's. He needed her to make a mark on the place so she went along with it to keep him calm.

The turian couches were replaced with comfortable and deeper fabric ones that you sank into more than be suspended on.

Amata had found some throws that she had resisted buying for as long as she could before finally giving in.

It was the very first sign that she was settling in for a more long-term deal. They lay across the couches and spent more time doubling as blankets for her and Gaius then what they were bought for.

A host of potted plants had found their way into the apartment as well as various medical journals and scattered files. Amata was never a really tidy person, not that Gaius minded.

Every time he came back to see the scattered datapads, the little bits and pieces of her things that seemed to just appear in places they shouldn't be, he would feel a tender squeeze in his chest.

This was home.

This was home because she was here.

* * *

"Whoa. You okay there?" asked Tib.

Gaius slowly returned to the present. He shook his head and slowly picked himself up off the floor. He sat down and leaned forward while rubbing his head. "Damn. I just... what the hell is going on with my mind..."

Tiberius hummed. "You are reliving things too, aren't you..."

"Tib?"

The shuttle rattled and creaked as they continued to descend into the atmosphere. Tiberius stared at Gaius intensely. "Lets talk about it once we take down the Titan. Just... I have gone through the same."

Marcus spoke up from the corner. "So have I. And almost everyone else I have talked to about it."

The others nodded in agreement.

Gaius blinked. "I am not sure if that is really a good thing."

The shuttle suddenly jerked downwards as if hitting turbulence.

Max's voice came across the comms. "All right, ladies. Its time."

Gaius stood up.

"Lets go."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

The Talk

"Never seek to tell thy love,  
Love that never told can be;  
For the gentle wind does move  
Silently, invisibly.

I told my love, I told my love,  
I told her all my heart;  
Trembling, cold, in ghastly fears,  
Ah! she did depart!

Soon as she was gone from me,  
A traveler came by,  
Silently, invisibly  
He took her with a sigh."

_Love's Secret,  
William Blake_

Dione offered Shepard the use of a small study so they could talk in private.

The red-head offered her thanks to the turian. Garrus did the same before he led the way to the room. Shepard went inside first and took a good look around. It was a bit bigger than she had expected.

A holo fire roared in the old stonework fireplace. Placed in front of it was a small coffee table that separated a couple of soft fabric chairs and a couch for two. A desk with a vast array of datapads stacked next to the terminal on it was to the far right.

The walls were covered in books. Proper books! Shepard went over and picked a vaguely dusty volume up from one of many bookcases. She touched the incomprehensible writing on the cover before flicking through the pages.

The door shut behind her and Shepard put the book back where she had found it. Garrus had brought in some hot drinks that Dione had insisted they needed.

The turian wandered over to the seats in front of the fireplace and put the drinks on the table.

He took a seat on the couch where Shepard joined him.

* * *

Garrus pulled her in to an embrace before leaning back in to the soft fabric. Shepard pressed her head in to the side of his. He let out a sigh and clutched her tighter to him.

"I don't know what to think, Jane."

"Tell me what has happened."

Garrus hummed uncertainly before choking back a keen.

"My entire life... it has been a lie."

Shepard just kept herself pressed against him. "What do you mean?"

"My mother was not my mother. I mean she was but... she didn't give birth to me. My dad... Solana... they both knew for spirits knows how long. They kept me in the dark..."

Shepard looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean?"

Garrus turned his gaze on her. There was such despair in those blue depths.

"My real mother is a turian called Kari. There was an accident when I was small, when I was only a baby. She made my father and my mothe... Vekisa. She made my father and Vekisa take me away to the south. I was never to know about her."

"Your father agreed to that?"

"No. Not really. She gave him no choice. Kari has been trapped in a machine for years. My father and her... they are married."

Shepard's eyes widened. "What?"

"Not legally recognised by the Hierarchy but married in the way they do things up here. So they lied to me. The woman I thought... who I loved as my mother. My father too. They all lied to me, Shepard."

Shepard wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight. Garrus buried his face in the curve of her neck.

"I just... spirits! How do I deal with this?!"

"It's just going to take some time, Garrus. I mean... wow. This is a lot to take in. Your father talked to me about your mother. I guess it was all mostly lies."

Garrus hugged her tight to him. Shepard could feel his hands gently caressing the bump that was now very visible on her frame. She pulled back a little and let the turian wrap himself around it. He started to nuzzle her abdomen.

"I am never letting anything remotely like that happen to us. I can deal with everything else as long as I have the both of you," he murmured.

* * *

Shepard gently stroked his fringe.

"Garrus... I know about Gaius."

She felt the hands freeze. Garrus slowly sat back up properly. His mandibles flickered against his face slowly.

"You... know... Ahem. How?"

"By accident. I was listening to the comms when Gaius and you fell from the shuttle."

"Oh."

Garrus stared at her.

"Shepard... I..."

"You lied to me."

"I didn't lie. I just didn't disclose everything."

"That is lying by omission, Garrus."

The mandibles started be whirl unhappily.

"It wasn't like that. Spirits! There was so much going on... How – ahem – how are you feeling about it all?"

"Drugged at the moment."

Garrus frowned and tried to pull her to him. Shepard resisted.

"Let me talk first, Garrus."

The turian nodded meekly.

* * *

Shepard swallowed nervously before she began.

"I don't like being out of the loop. But... I can see why you did it."

Garrus let out a sigh of relief and watched as Shepard rested her hand on top of her bump.

"Gaius... I haven't told him that I know yet. I plan on talking to him when we get back. I... I have had time to think about everything. I remember Perdita..."

Garrus froze. His mandibles now started flickering wildly, almost out of control.

"Shepard... don't..."

"I remember what we saw when Gaius was 'interrogating' – for lack of a better word – that asari. Perdita and you... you had a child together in that future. Am I correct?"

Garrus nodded numbly. Shepard choked back a sob. She coughed as she tried to collect herself.

"I – ahem – thank you. For being honest about that..."

Shepard's eyes suddenly went wide and she gasped, "Oh god! She... hurt him! She did those terrible things to him!"

"Don't think about that right now, Shepard! He is here and he is fine. Don't... I need you and the baby okay! Please don't stress! You even talked to Gaius about it, remember? He is okay!"

Shepard nodded before taking deep breaths. She leaned her head backwards over the couch.

"Do you know much else, Garrus?"

"Perdita and I were married... but it isn't what you think, Shepard."

The red-head had gotten off the couch and now stood staring into the fake flames that seemed to burn brightly in the fireplace.

"How so?"

* * *

Garrus stood up and touched her shoulder.

Shepard didn't reject his touch to his relief.

"I talked to Sidonis. Our time-lines were very different, Shepard. Hackett found you first."

Her green eyes met his. Garrus nearly keened at seeing the deep sadness within them.

"What do you mean?"

"Hackett found you and discovered the baby inside. He held you in a secure facility, letting the rest of the galaxy believe that you had died. From what Sidonis says, I came back searching for you, became disillusioned and ended up... sleeping with Perdita for some sort of relief from it all."

Shepard looked back at the flames. "What else?"

"She became pregnant. But you got free. I told you about Perdita and you rejected me."

"I what?"

"You were hurt. Betrayed even. You... you also didn't want Perdita's child to not have a father so you left me behind on Earth. You took off to Noveria where Gaius... where our son was born."

Shepard frowned. "How did I get off Earth if I was obviously being looked for?"

"You found Sidonis on Earth and called in a favour that he owed you."

"I don't remember any favours..."

Garrus hummed, "When you stopped me from murdering him."

Shepard sighed, "Ah. That makes sense."

"Shepard, there is a recording..."

She turned to face him. "A recording?"

Garrus awkwardly shuffled on his feet. "That other 'me.' Gaius and that other, they don't have a good relationship."

"No. I suspect not if Sidonis adopted him."

"Well, it is slightly more complicated than that. There is this old statute in Hierarchy law – its called the _Dissolutio Paternitas. _It relates to the rights and obligations of a father to his children. It has its equivalent for mothers too. This type of law basically allows a parent to completely rescind all of their rights to a child, giving them instead to the Hierarchy. It is a very drastic thing, almost taboo among my species."

Shepard stared intently at him.

"And that other.. you... he did that to Gaius?"

Garrus nodded slowly.

"Wow. Where was I?"

The turian stared at the fire. "You died. He was only eight. When he was brought back to Palaven, to me, that is when it all happened."

* * *

He looked back at Shepard who was staring at the door, a tear rolling down her face.

Garrus immediately wrapped himself around her. She didn't resist and started to weep. He picked up her and retook his seat on the couch, this time with Shepard on his lap leaning against him. Garrus held her close, murmuring soft words of comfort to her.

"What happened... it's not going to happen here, Jane. I am never letting either of you go. Or out of my sight for that matter."

Shepard let out a strangled laugh in the middle of her tears.

When she had finally calmed enough, Shepard quietly asked, "So this recording... what is it about?"

"Apparently I tried to make peace with Gaius but, as you can guess, he wasn't really willing to accept it. That other me made a recording that he gave to Tiberius. He wanted it to be seen by Gaius but he has refused. Tiberius has... he has offered to give me a copy to view but only on the condition that Gaius sees it first. Tib seems to believe that I wasn't a complete bastard."

Shepard wiped away the last of the tear streaks from her face.

"Well then. We need him to see it."

Garrus gazed at her. "Shepard..."

"I want to see it. I want to know everything."

The turian nuzzled her gently. "I love you."

She leaned into his touch. "I love you too. That's why I need to see this."

He nodded.

* * *

They stayed in silence for a time, the pair wrapped up in each other on the couch with the only noise being the crackles of the holo fire and the faint murmurs of voices talking in the other rooms.

"... Trebia is within the eezo structure outside," said Garrus carefully, finally breaking the silence.

Shepard sat a bit more upright.

"Trebia... like Parnitha on Kurinth?"

"Yes and no. She is different. Trebia brought back Solana."

"But they didn't say Trebia... they were all talking about Herz?"

Shepard made to get up but found herself caught in Garrus's arms as he once more dragged her close. He wrapped his arms around her abdomen possessively.

"I don't fully understand it either. I am going to ask my dad when he gets back."

Shepard nodded.

* * *

Garrus tilted her head to face his before he gently kissed her.

Shepard wrapped her arms around his head and made it far more passionate than he had intended.

"Shepard..." he gasped, "What are you doing?"

"Reminding you of what you will lose if you ever go near Perdita," she said in between kisses.

Garrus's hands were roaming all over her body when he suddenly stopped. He lifted Shepard carefully before putting her back on the couch.

"Garrus?" Shepard asked confused.

She watched as the turian went to the door and fiddled with the keypad.

He turned back to her and shucked off his tunic.

"Just didn't want any interruptions," he hummed before rejoining her on the couch.


	48. Chapter 48

**Hey everyone! I just want to say thanks a million to everybody who has read, faved, followed, etc! it means a lot. A big thank you especially to every who has taken the time to review and comment. Thank you so much! :)**

* * *

Chapter 48

Titan Falling

"Love, my fate got luckily,  
Teaches with no telling  
That the phoenix' bid for heaven and the desire after  
Death in the carved nunnery  
Both shall fail if I bow not to your blessing  
Nor walk in the cool of your mortal garden  
With immortality at my side like Christ the sky.  
This I know from the native  
Tongue of your translating eyes. The young stars told me,  
Hurling into beginning like Christ the child.  
Lucklessly she must lie patient  
And the vaulting bird be still. O my true love, hold me.  
In your every inch and glance is the globe of genesis spun,  
And the living earth your sons."

_Unluckily For A Death,  
Dylan Thomas_

Gaius flung the shuttle door wide open and stared down.

The wind and cold rushed in as the rest of the team joined him. They were at least 10,000 feet above the Titan, enough for Max to fly unhindered.

Not that the Titan was paying attention to them anyway. It had enough on its plate with the wyrms which danced around it in the Cipritine ruins almost effortlessly. The fight itself had been successfully cordoned off by the northern forces into just a few blocks of what remained of the city.

Gaius nodded at Tib who grinned.

"Straight drop, brother."

"Like always. You first."

Tib playfully punched Gaius's arm. "I couldn't take that honour from you."

"No, no! I insist!"

Marcus pushed past them both.

"For fuck sake! I'll do it!" he shouted before jumping out of the ship. Gaius followed after with Tib in close pursuit.

The rest of the team joined them.

* * *

Gaius always loved air deployment.

The feel of the wind upon his body, the adrenaline pumping through him and even the twinge of fear at the sight of the onrushing ground coming towards him.

Marcus was just ahead of him and he could already see Marcus's biotics staring to flare. The Titan was getting ever closer. Gaius glanced to his right and spotted Tib doing the same as Marcus.

He grinned. Tiberius never liked this part. He didn't get the same rush that Gaius got from jumping out of ships. The low orbit descents Tiberius hated in particular. Spirits, Gaius loved those too.

Hopping out of a spacecraft before using a combination of a specialised suit and biotics to survive the heat of atmospheric entry into a world.

He remembered describing it once to Amata. The look on her face was telling enough. His heart clenched. She had been so worried about him.

* * *

The Titan was now a lot closer.

Marcus broke off from directly hitting it and plowed into a building a few feet away from it. The explosion was just echoing out when Gaius braced himself for impact.

He landed about a metre away. He hit the ground in a crouch and used all the power at his disposal to send the kinetic energy of his descent out from him in an explosive shockwave. After a few minutes, he stood upright and looked around. Dust and sparks still floated in the air.

The rubble pile he hit was now completely cleared, most of it having been pulverized into dust at the force with which he had landed. Gaius looked up. The Titan was blotting out the sun and most of the sky, towering above him.

His comm crackled.

"Gaius?"

"Tib, you landed okay?"

"Yeah. Marcus and I are already climbing the Titan. How far out did you land?"

"Not that far. I am on my way. Wait... the others?"

"Peter and Nim Crassus will be here soon. Watch yourself, brother. There are grubs everywhere and it looks like some of them are accelerating their development."

Gaius hummed. "Shit. I hate those midget mutts."

"I know. Come on. Lets take down the big guy. The Ad Astra is ready to fire. They just need the word from us."

"On my way."

Gaius started to run.

* * *

Garrus was pacing in the cabin in the Normandy.

The only light in the room came from the dim blue of the fish tank. Shepard was curled up asleep on the bed while he was soothing a tiny infant. The baby turian was so small and fitted easily into the palm of his hand.

He paced along quietly, murmuring soft words and rumbling as the child was pressed against his chest plates. His son turned those unfocused blue eyes up and gazed at him.

Garrus smiled at the little mewling chirp that the newborn made.

He had an idea. He stopped his pacing and brought the infant close to the tank. Garrus watched as his son was distracted by the brightly coloured new inhabitants of the fish tank as they swam in lazy circles.

The baby reached with a small hand and touched the wall of glass.

Garrus's heart nearly stopped beating as he realised he could see the reflection of someone else in the room.

He turned his head around...

* * *

The Titan's shields had taken a battering.

The wyrms were still hammering it with everything they had while keeping a safe distance from the creature. Even the northern clans seemed to realised that direct contact with the Aegrus was not recommended and kept well back.

The clans had set up portable shields around where the fight was going on, ready to activate when the Titan finally fell. The bulk of their forces were busy taking down any immature mutts that were in the midst of emerging from their grub forms.

Gaius reached the Titan shortly after he finished his talk with Tib.

He glanced up to see both Peter and Crassus scaling the massive spiked leg in from of him. He could just make out the tiny forms of Tib and Marcus who were far higher on the beast.

Gaius huffed. He needed to get up there and quickly. He spotted a relatively stable looking part of what had once been a skyscraper. The metal frame of the building was twisted and bent but still stood quite tall.

The distance between it and the Titan was pretty big but Gaius thought he could make it.

The hybrid grinned and ran for the ruin.

* * *

Garrus stared at the unknown turian who stood at Shepard's side of the bed. He opened his mouth to call her when the turian spoke. The voice was deep and low.

"She won't be waking up so don't even bother."

Garrus stared. The turian seemed middle-aged. His features were stern but handsome, dominated by his eyes. The eyes were of blue and white, the blue only showing itself around the edges. He wore intensely intricate blue clan markings on his face plates.

"Who are you?"

The turian smiled.

"Nobody important. Hand over the child to me."

Garrus lifted his son and put him securely in his cowl.

"I don't think so."

The turian tilted his head.

"He will be mine eventually. She promised me a champion and yet has picked none. I shall have to choose for myself. Let me look at the child."

Garrus looked around for something to use as a weapon. He muttered, "I have no idea who you are talking about..."

"It is Herz of whom I speak."

* * *

Gaius scrambled desperately up the metal framework.

He glanced over at the Titan and spotted Tib running across its back with Marcus providing covering fire. Mutts were starting to emerge from the writing mass of grubs that now inhabited the Titan's back.

Gaius looked up. He didn't have that far to go but it seemed to far at this stage. He huffed before he tried a biotic charge to cover the distance. He emerged from the speed boost just as he was about to go over the top edge of the tallest metal beam.

Gaius desperately turned his body around and charged again. This time he aimed it at the Titan. He just had to hope that he didn't reach the Titan at the same time its shields went up.

He landed safely on its back.

Gaius let out a sigh of relief at his blind luck. He glanced around and spotted what had saved him.

A wyrm had fired at the same time that Gaius had taken his leap of faith.

Tib and Marcus weren't too far away and he could see the other two just reaching the top. The grubs were getting more energetic around him, the space becoming frantic with activity. The mutts contained within were going to emerge soon.

He cursed to himself before taking off at speed towards the Titan's vast head.

* * *

Garrus was still. He stared at the turian in front of him.

"What do you mean?"

The stranger just smiled.

"Give me the child."

"No."

The turian started to make his way around the bed.

"This is a very interesting place. Your mind I mean. It's so much easier to get around in than most I have seen. Definitely not like your father's. He is all closed rooms and locked vaults. He is very good at keeping me out."

Garrus started to back away as far as he could.

"You're Makern, aren't you..."

The turian stopped and smiled.

"You have some information but not all. Such a shame that one of my descendants should end up the same as those people down there."

Garrus frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Those damn tribes of the south. Murderers are what they are! I will do what is necessary, even if my wife doesn't understand. She will in time. I shall make sure of it."

Makern stared directly at Garrus, the blue-white orbs almost glowing.

"You have no need to fear me, child. I have no intention of harming you. I couldn't even if I wanted to."

Garrus snorted. "And why not?"

"My wife is here, shielding you as best she can. But the act of restoring your sister has drained her badly. It has been a long time since she last needed to call upon such power."

"Why did you hurt my grandfather?"

"I didn't. I just allowed him to see the truth. I have seen over the years the weakening of our people. Giving power to those fools in the south instead. They should fear us like they did before! I would show them our strength. I would have the old ways respected again. Your grandfather had already gotten the seed of the idea. I just gave him the push he needed."

"I don't believe that..."

Makern laughed.

"Oh, you are so very much Avitus's son. A child of my own blood no less. You come from a long line of great sires, you know. Your grandfather, Garrus, was a fine turian of the northern skies."

"And you killed him."

The turian grinned. "I didn't but I watched through his eyes as your own father – his second born son – took his head after seeing Garrus take his first born's eye."

Garrus snarled. "Get out of my mind."

Makern chuckled. "Give me the child first."

* * *

Gaius finally managed to reunite with Tiberius and Marcus.

The three bunkered down and provided covering fire for Peter and Crassus who followed close behind Gaius.

The mutts were now swarming everywhere.

"All right! Marcus and Peter, you take out the Titan. The rest of us will cover you!" shouted Gaius over the noise.

"Aye aye, sir!" answered Marcus as he and Peter took off to the neck of the beast. The remaining three stretched out across the narrow channel between the shoulders of the Titan and started to fire at the oncoming horde.

"I hope you keep Max up-to-date on what is going on!" shouted Tib.

"I thought that is your job!"

"Nope!" answered Tib with a grin before the turian sliced through a mutt that got too close for comfort.

Gaius's firearm almost glowed with the rate at which he shot the mutts. He aimed to make each shot count, desperately hitting every mutt with one or two shots before they fell. Still they came, more and more pouring out from the gooey sacs on the Titan's back.

Finally the word came through.

"We got it. Taking the Titan down now."

Gaius grinned. "Understood. Do it, Marcus."

He hit another button. "Max? Time for pick-up. The Titan is going down soon."

Gaius turned his attention back to the horde rushing at them.

* * *

Suddenly there was a scream.

The noise was deafening. Gaius covered his ear canals and watched as the Titan's spinal column lit up in a way that always reminded him of the trees Kate would decorate for some human holiday every year. The Titan began to sag and fall. The shuttle pulled up alongside.

Marcus and Peter were already on-board. Crassus jumped the short gap and got to safety just before the Titan gave a last shrug and fired the remaining two off its back. Tib and Gaius sailed through the air before landing not far from each other on the ground.

"Shit," groaned Gaius.

Tib desperately scrambled to his feet and dragged Gaius up too. He quickly surveyed his surroundings. Something to the side caught his eye. Tib called up Max.

"Get out of here! Call in the strike. Me and Gaius have our own way out."

"Tib?"

"Do it now! We don't have time for a delay," Tib shouted while dragging Gaius over to a garage hidden with the rubble.

He yanked back the dented metal door and revealed an air-cycle.

Gaius grinned.

* * *

Garrus snarled at Makern, "If this is my mind, then what would giving him to you here prove?"

The turian stared at him quizzically. "Why do you need a reason?"

"I need only one thing and that is for you to leave! You are not taking my son from me."

Makern blinked before slumping to his knees. He grabbed on to his head.

"Herz... no... love, don't..."

The turian disappeared in a ball of light.

Garrus woke up.

* * *

The fleet in orbit of Palaven began to fire, hitting with accuracy the several blocks containing the Titan.

The wyrms skimmed out of the area before the northern clans switched on the shields, hoping to contain the explosions.

The Titan was obliterated. Its body turned to dust and ash as the fire-power from the assembled ships hit it.

Nobody noticed, among all the fireworks, the air-bike that only just escaped before the shields activated.

Tib pulled up a safe distance from the shields before getting off the vehicle. He let out a huff before he started to dust off his armour.

Gaius walked to his side, rubbing his sore back. Eventually the two hybrids sat down on a small pile of rubble.

Tiberius pulled out two cigars from a hidden compartment in his armour and handed one to Gaius.

"Thanks," mumbled his friend.

The two lit up and each took a deep drag before releasing the smoke back out from their lungs.

"Well, that was fun," mused Tib.

Gaius laughed.

They sat and watched the explosions raging on.

* * *

Garrus woke up with a start.

Shepard was curled up next to him, still in a deep sleep.

After they had enjoyed themselves thoroughly in the study, Dione had offered them the use of a room. She had laughed at their embarrassment, merely saying that she and her husband had done worse in their time.

He sat up and panted. His heart was beating almost out of control.

Garrus closed his eyes and tentatively touched the front of his cowl. It felt so real. He could almost feel the weight of his child in it, as if the boy still rested there.

He looked down at Shepard with her hair spread out over the pillow before he lay back down and cuddled her sleeping form close.

He really needed to talk to his father.


	49. Chapter 49

**Just want to say a huge thanks to everyone who has read, faved and followed this story. Special thanks to everyone who has found the time to review. It is really appreciated. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 49

A Debt Owed And Paid

"Only a dad, neither rich nor proud,  
Merely one of the surging crowd,  
Toiling, striving from day-to-day,  
Facing whatever may come his way,  
Silent whenever the harsh condemn,  
And bearing it all for the love of them.

Only a dad but he gives his all,  
To smooth the way for his children small,  
Doing with courage stern and grim  
The deeds that his father did for him.  
This is the line that for him I pen:  
Only a dad, but the best of men."

_Only A Dad,  
Edgar A. Guest_

The small ship pulled into the dreadnought's dock.

Atilius and Avitus stared at each other once they had landed and the dock was in the midst of re-pressurising.

"You know what to do then?"

"Completely clear. You just need to play the part," Avitus answered.

His friend smiled. "I have been ready for this day for a very long time."

"This better work otherwise you and me are going to be spending a long time in jail or dead."

"At least we will be with each other. Just the two of us!"

Avitus shook his head before lightly punching Atilius on the shoulder.

He took a glance out at the welcoming committee – Marius and his daughter were entering the bay, accompanied by a number of the higher ranking officers.

"I think they are here to met the great General Marcus Atilius," he chuckled.

His friend stood up and adjusted his clothes.

"Let me not disappoint them then."

* * *

Atilius got out of the ship and strode purposefully to the group waiting. His friend followed after at a more leisurely pace.

"Atilius," drawled Marius slowly.

"Marius. And young Perdita. How have you been, my dear?"

The female just snorted and turned to look away.

"I see you still have your father's lack of manners and tact. You didn't get that attitude from your mother. Of that I can most assure you."

Perdita snapped her head around and glared at Atilius.

"You have no right to speak of her..."

"I have more rights to Mina than you would ever have, my dear."

Atilius turned his attention to Marius who seemed vaguely amused by the whole thing.

"We need to talk."

Marius's gaze was like ice.

After a few moments, he huffed and motioned for the two turians to follow him.

He led them to a conference room.

* * *

Avitus and Atilius took seats beside each other on one side of the long meeting table while Marius, Perdita and two of the officers - whose names both escaped their minds – on the other.

After a few minutes, Marius broke the silence.

"So... what is it that you two want?"

"I want to ask about that shuttle of yours that blew up," answered Atilius happily.

Avitus tilted his head and glared at Marius. "Very convenient that it blew up around the same time those rogue hybrids invaded the Ad Astra and attempted to take Shepard while severely injuring my daughter."

Marius merely smirked at him. "I had heard reports that your child had died."

"You were misinformed. I would have a look at how accurate your sources are if I were you."

The other turian shrugged. "I was reliably informed that she had been shot in the head. Not something you just walk off. Last time I check not even your northern tribes were immune to bullets."

Avitus snarled, "No but we can shake off a lot more fire that you can, August. Even the youngest children of the mountains are stronger than you."

Marius snorted and leaned back in his chair.

"So about this shuttle..."

"I am very interested in how it managed to blow up," mused Atilius. "I mean far be it from me to question the security on your ship but come on! A random shuttle decides to leave the bay and explode just within touching distance of the fleets, causes immense confusion and a distraction? Either you and your crew are incompetent or you were in league with those who did it."

Perdita flinched.

* * *

Both Avitus and Atilius spotted it immediately as years of experience of these sort of situations took over.

The two stilled and stared directly at her.

Avitus started to growl deep within his throat.

"Spirits..." whispered Atilius.

Marius looked at them both – anger clearly visible on his face.

"What is wrong with you two?! You have just essentially accused me - in front of my own flesh and blood and my command staff no less - of being a traitor! I will see you hauled up in front of that useless Primarch for this! At least in this instance, Victus will see my side clearly."

Atilius glared at Marius.

"All right," he said carefully. "Our apologies."

His eyes flickered to Perdita who had a similarly affronted look to her face – matching her father quite well.

"How about you tell us what happened then. In your own words so to speak."

Marius eyed the pair suspiciously before he huffed out, "Fine! If it would ease your minds about this whole ordeal."

"Actually..," began Avitus. "Can I get some water? My throat is very parched. It has been a long trip to reach you."

Marius nodded at one of his officers who stood up and went to a stand near the wall.

Just as the turian was filling a glass jug with water, Atilius stood up.

"I'll give you a hand there."

He took the glasses and handed them out to each person while the other turian put the jug on the table.

Atilius poured out everyone's water then sat down.

He and Avitus took deep gulps of the cooling liquid before putting the now empty glasses on the table.

"Ahhh! That was nice," Atilius sighed.

* * *

Marius watched them both carefully over the rim of his glass while drinking.

He put the water down and sniffled a bit. He leaned back in his chair.

"From what we can tell, the hybrids that assailed that other ship first came to us. They broke in, knocked out our surveillance systems before taking the shuttle. This happened so quickly that our response teams didn't have time to get to the bay to prevent their escape..."

Marius suddenly started coughing. "...Ugh... excuse..."

The turian froze and blinked twice before letting out a strangled cry. Marius collapsed lifeless into his chair.

Perdita got up and dragged him to the floor.

"Dad? DAD!? Get up!"

She started CPR as the command crew rang for medics before running outside to find a medical kit. Avitus and Atilius glanced at each other before putting on their game faces.

"Shit!" said Atilius as he knelt beside her.

"This looks bad!" added Avitus.

The two looked over the turian before Avtius pulled Perdita to the side, leaving his friend to continue CPR.

"Listen... I know this is hard but your father... I believe he is dead."

Perdita pushed him away.

"Get the hell away from me! My father is not dead! He can't be!"

She dashed past him back to her father's side. Avitus leaned back and watched her desperate efforts to save Marius impassively. Atilius joined him. A sudden commotion and the door opening to a flurry of activity announced the arrival of the medical team.

* * *

They sat in the hallway outside the medical bay for a few hours.

Eventually they were informed of Marius's untimely death. It had been called by the medics only an hour after he had been brought to the medical bay – the verdict was a heart attack. Perdita was keeping vigil inside while her brother and cousins were on their way.

"Looks like someone will have to take command here," said Atilius carefully.

Avitus nodded. The General activated his omnitool.

"Victus?"

"Atilius! I have waited to hear from you. How is..."

"No time for that now. August Marius is dead."

There was silence on the other end. He could almost see Victus pondering on this latest development, something which almost all but guaranteed him the Primarchship.

"This is most distressing news," Victus said carefully and deliberately. "What happened?"

"We were having a meeting with him about that shuttle incident. He just collapsed without warning. The medics have said it was a heart attack."

"That is... it is terrible news. I shall immediately send my condolences to his family."

"You may want to get a new person to command here too."

Victus hummed carefully across the line. "I may have the perfect person. I shall immediately let know them of their new command. I shall expect a full report from you both once you return."

"Of course, Victus. Chat to you later."

He cut off the call and motioned to Avitus to follow him into the medical bay.

* * *

Marius was laid out on a bed with a sheet covering him.

Perdita was at his side, almost in a trance like state. Atilius knelt before her.

"Are you all right?"

She nodded numbly.

"How about I take you out of here. Your brother and cousins will be here soon."

"I don't..."

"He isn't going anywhere. Come along."

Perdita allowed herself to be led from the room while Avitus remained inside with the one remaining medic. He turned to the turian causally.

"What was the cause in the end, Doctor?"

"Heart failure from what we can tell. The autopsy scan only revealed some defective heart valves that we already had known about. This was going to happen sooner or later unfortunately."

Avitus nodded while thinking of how devious his friend was. Atilius had really planned this well.

"So any more autopsies planned?"

The medic gazed at him. "That is an odd question..."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to offend or come across as odd. Just wondering if we can make a start arranging the funeral. I would like to help his poor family with this. For all of our differences, I never would have wished this on him," he said while keeping a straight face.

"I can completely understand that. No is the answer to your question. I have filed the autopsy report and notified the nearest coroner. His body has been released for the necessary funeral rites."

"Thank you. It is good to know that we can at least start the process. I would rather take that burden off his poor daughter."

The medic smiled at him before leaving.

* * *

Once the doors closed, Avitus locked them with his omnitool.

He took a seat and sat unmoving for several minutes while playing innocuously enough with his omnitool..

He adjusted a small program before finally hacking into the surveillance system in the medical bay. After looping the video he had made of himself just idly sitting beside the body, he sent the looping feed he had made to replace the real one. Once done and he was completely certain of the cameras being down, he took out an auto-injector from his pocket. He pressed it into skin located in a gap between Marius's plates.

Marius's eyes began to flicker and he took a wheezing gasp of air. But the turian couldn't move. He focused his eyes and watched Avitus warily, unable to cry out for help.

"You know... I should have let Marcus kill you all those years ago. But that would have denied me the satisfaction of doing it personally."

Marius blinked rapidly.

"I guess you are wondering what happened. You were poisoned with g_reizen_. Surely even you remember that herb. Brings about all the signs of death when really you went into a form of paralytic hibernation. Leaves a lovely protein in the blood very similar to what they find in heart attack victims. Atilius is a very resourceful man."

He came close to Marius's side.

"How did it feel when your daughter wailed at your death? I have never been sure why she has remained so loyal to a waste of air like you."

Avitus removed the glove from his right hand, the tattoos that he had received so long ago and that didn't show themselves until needed, were glowing a vibrant yellow. Marius began to gag a little as his facilities began to restore themselves. He struggled to move, to defend himself.

"I have a little girl too. She might have grown up on me but that doesn't mean she will ever stop being my baby. To imagine doing to her what you did to your own sickens me."

Avitus pressed his left hand down on Marius's chest causing a huff of air to escape the paralysed turian's lungs.

"I guess no one has ever really called you out on it so I am going to do it now..."

He leaned down and snarled in Marius's ear, "You raped her. She is your only daughter and you did that to her. You touched her, molested her and then - not content at that - got her male cousins to do the same. And why? If I were a betting man I would say it was because you wanted to break her as you did her mother. A fucked up retribution at poor Mina whose only crime was foolishly falling in love with you."

Marius's eyes flickered wildly. He was afraid now.

"This is your end, August Marius, and it shall be at my hands. I know you had something to do with what happened to that shuttle and, to be honest, I don't care. Your death here will ensure my baby girl's future. Whatever you did that resulted in Sol being hurt, you are now going to pay back in full. You know you should consider this Mina's retribution too. Goodbye, Marius. I hope that your journey onwards is as unpleasant as this death."

Avitus's right hand glowed and he plunged it into Marius's chest. The turian on the table would have been screaming if able to as Avitus's hand fished around in his chest. He yanked the hand back out – leaving the area looking completely undisturbed while blood stained Avitus's fingers and dripped down on to the floor from the turian heart he had clamped in it.

The turian on the table ceased any movement, those eyes going blank before almost glazing over. A last breath slowly evacuating his lungs in almost a sigh.

August Marius was dead.

Avitus closed his eyes and felt through his tattoos as time suddenly echoed out around him. The debt had been paid and in more ways than one he mused.

* * *

Avitus put the heart into a small bag before he closed Marius's eyelids.

He cleared up the blood and quickly reset the surveillance systems before exiting the room. Avitus nodded politely at fellow turians as he rushed to met with Atilius down at the docking bay. When he arrived it was to find the bay was now host to a family reunion.

Perdita's brother had arrived and comforting his sister, along with their cousin, Appius. Atilius stood a little way back from the group.

The two older turians nodded at each other before Atilius motioned to his friend to board their ship.

On board, Avitus dumped the bag with the heart on to Atilius's seat on the flight deck and watched out the main window as the General talked to the three young turians.

Once done, the General headed back to the ship. Atilius sealed the door to the ship before joining his friend. He immediately noticed what was on his seat.

Avitus watched his friend pick up the bag slowly before sitting down with it in his hands.

"Is this..."

"What you asked for."

Atilius let out a breath than chuckled.

"You know... I have wanted this for so long that now that I have it..."

"You have no idea what you are going to do with it?"

Atilius barked out a laugh.

"Oh I know what I am doing with this! I am burning this rotted appendage in front of the family vault! I can finally..." Atilius almost keened but caught himself. "I can finally set things right with Mina."

Avitus put his hand on Atilius's shoulder.

"She never needed that."

His friend leaned forward and touched his forehead to Avitus's.

"Thanks for this. You have always been a true friend to me."

He pulled back and put the bag on the ground.

"Lets head back to the north."

Avitus frowned a little as a thought pushed to the front of his mind. "Any news on the battle?" he asked.

"You will be glad to hear that they just kicked that Titan's ass. Obviously this fine dreadnought we are currently in couldn't join in the fun while its command was in partial disarray. Victus ordered it to stay back while the new commander arrived."

"Oh. Indeed. Who is the lucky recipient?"

"Titus would you believe. Ugh. Not my first choice but she deserves it."

Avitus nodded before he smiled faintly.

"So my grandson..."

Atilius grinned before starting the ship.

"Your grandson and his buddies have kicked ass."

The two turians laughed together as the ship headed out once more into the void.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

A Lead Hidden In The Past

"Being but men, we walked into the trees  
Afraid, letting our syllables be soft  
For fear of waking the rooks,  
For fear of coming  
Noiselessly into a world of wings and cries.

If we were children we might climb,  
Catch the rooks sleeping, and break no twig,  
And, after the soft ascent,  
Thrust out our heads above the branches  
To wonder at the unfailing stars.

Out of confusion, as the way is,  
And the wonder, that man knows,  
Out of the chaos would come bliss.

That, then, is loveliness, we said,  
Children in wonder watching the stars,  
Is the aim and the end.

Being but men, we walked into the trees."

_Being But Men,_  
_Dylan Thomas_

Tib and Gaius sat comfortably on the rock pile in silence.

Explosions still rumbled and shook the ground as the fleet pounded the earth.

"Nice view..." Tiberius commented idly before taking a deep drag of his cigar.

"You know me and fireworks, Tib. Could stay here all day and watch this."

"Ha! It's nice to know that you are as unchangeable as it gets."

Gaius grinned before he let out a sigh and leaned back, stretching himself out over the rubble. He clasped his hands behind his head as he lay back to rest. Tib joined him.

The pair stared up at the blue sky and the vague outline of the lower orbiting ships of the fleet.

"It's really good to see you again, brother. I have to admit I was a bit worried about ever seeing you again."

Tiberius's voice was low and almost trembling. Gaius rolled on to his side and dragged Tib into a hug. He let out a chuckle as his friend hugged him back.

"In no way would anyone think this is weird," came Tib's muffled comment. Gaius let him go and turned his gaze once more skyward.

"Hahaha! Oh please. You would love to be known as my bitch!"

Tiberius burst out laughing. "You know my secret! Fiddlesticks!"

The two chuckled together happily as they gazed up at the blue skies. Gaius narrowed his eyes as a stray ray of sunlight seem to hit them in particular.

The light grew brighter until it consumed their vision.

* * *

The ship rattled and shook before it finally stilled. The shuttle had docked to the occupants relief.

Gaius let out a sigh and stepped out in the 11th battalion's command ship. They were in the early stages of the push. It was hard to imagine that in a couple of weeks – if everything went to plan - they would be on Haestrom fighting what would hopefully be their last fight.

As he set foot in to the docking bay, he immediately spotted Tiberius in a debate with someone. He narrowed his eyes to make out who it was. It was Emilie Kynes. Gaius grimaced before he went over to break it up.

"You promised me a damn favor, Victus! I thought you were a man of your word!"

"I am but you are asking me to spy on a member of my squad!"

Emillie snarled, "I am asking you to look into suspicious activities that could endanger us all! Or is this hesitation of yours because it is _her_ that you don't want to upset."

Tiberius's form visibly slumped.

"Emi... will you never forgive me? I mean, spirits damn it..."

The female glared at him.

"You and me are done, Tiberius. There is no going back. I came here because I - for some stupid reason - thought you were a turian of your word like your father. But clearly I was wrong because you are nothing like Adrien Victus. Although I should have figured that out when I walked in on you and Mira fucking like varren," Emi spat out with venom.

"Emi, please! I just... it was a damn mistake!"

Emilie just shook her head at him and tried to leave. Tiberius grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him.

"Please! Don't do this! Just give me a chance to make amends," he pleaded.

Emi glared at him before she dug her talons in to the hand that held her captive. Tib retracted it swiftly and rubbed the injured appendage while Emi turned on her heel and stormed out.

Tiberius watched her leave with mournful eyes. Gaius put his hand carefully on his friend's shoulder.

"You okay? What was that about exactly? I mean she has avoided you since... well, you know."

"She just asked me to look into some signal discrepancies coming from the ship. From Mira Simons communication logs to be precise."

"And why don't you?"

Tib brushed off his friend's hand. "I rather not come in contact with Mira if possible. I don't think it's that bad either. From the sounds of it, its more random static than anything serious. Emi is letting her anger and resentment blind her. Its making her paranoid."

Gaius hummed, "Perhaps. But... I am gonna be honest here. Emi has never been one to over exaggerate."

Tiberius stared at the door that Emi had exited through.

"How did you get Amata to forgive you?" his friend asked meekly.

Gaius frowned a little at that. "I don't know. I am grateful, eternally so, that she did but I really don't have an answer for you."

Tiberius nodded ruefully before he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I guess I just need to be persistent but, spirits, Emi is not making this easy. She really... I really hurt her bad."

"You broke her heart and Emilie Kynes is not like Amata. She won't try to see the best in you, Tib. You will need to give her no choice but to see it. And..."

Gaius coughed. "...Actually - while we are talking about the situation on the Emilie front - I might have some news."

Tib turned to his friend. "News? What are you talking about?"

"I was kinda waiting for the right moment to bring it up. Amata has told me that Emi is... ahem..."

"Just spit it out, Gaius."

"Amata told me that Emi has been offered a permanent post off Omega and she has accepted. She is leaving once the war is over."

Tib blinked. "Excuse me?"

"I am so sorry, Tiberius."

"Where -" Tib stopped and rubbed his eyes. He swallowed before finally speaking once more.

"Where is she going?" he croaked out.

"One of Jack's old research buddies has been given a lucrative contract out in the far reaches of the Attican Traverse. She won't be back on Omega for quite a few years according to Amata. The expedition is going further out to the fringes of galactic space then previously explored."

Tiberius entire body sagged. "Damn... I gotta try to make her stay! I have to get her to see how sorry I am."

Gaius hated seeing Tib like this. He reached out and put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"You might convince her to stay. Just give it time."

A bright light suddenly flashed.

* * *

Both Gaius and Tib sat upright.

"Damn it," Gaius mumbled while he rubbed his eyes. Tib looked around. They were still on the rubble pile in what remained of Cipritine.

"Man... this is messed up."

Tib looked over at Gaius. "You saw the same thing?"

"Yeah."

"What is going on..." Tib mumbled.

"I am more interested in what Emi found," Gaius said lowly.

Tib turned wide-eyed to Gaius.

The other hybrid dragged himself up off the rubble.

"She found something, Tib. I had forgotten all of that. Oh spirits..."

"Gaius?"

"Amata... she... she had refused to believe that Emi's death was an accident! Her and Jack looked into it. I asked her to stop but she never gave me an answer to if she did..."

He turned around and stared at Tiberius.

"Whatever Mira's plan is, I think we can find it in what Emi found back then."

Tib swallowed carefully and nodded.

"We need her files. Tristan might have copies."

Gaius immediately opened his omnitool.

"We need immediate pick up. Get Tristan to retrieve to all files belonging to Emilie Kynes and those of Mira Simons. I mean everything – dating back decades. I want them all ready for when we get to the Ad Astra."

After hearing the affirmative back, Gaius shut his omnitool and stared at Tiberius.

"For whatever reason we have relived events in our lives, I am grateful. We have a lead."

* * *

Shepard woke up nauseous and immediately leapt out of the bed to the bathroom.

Garrus had sleepily followed her only to find her with her head resting on the toilet seat.

She had tried to weakly push him away - her embarrassment flushing her skin bright pink - but eventually let him help her. Garrus held her hair back while she retched in to the toilet bowl.

"It must have been something you ate," he hummed while stroking the soft red strands he kept from falling.

"Ugh... I have no idea..." Shepard suddenly grimaced and hissed down to her stomach, "Oh stop it, little one! You are not helping the situation!"

Garrus looked down to where Shepard had one hand on her belly. His concern heightened.

"Is he okay?! What's..."

Shepard went into another fit of vomiting, the rest of the contents of her stomach emptying out in to the toilet. Once that wave had passed, she sat back on her haunches while Garrus grabbed a tissue and wiped her mouth.

"Not my most attractive moment," she whispered.

"I dunno. I could get used to you depending on me."

She laughed. "You would swear that I didn't already."

Garrus sat down with his back against the wall and tugged Shepard to lean against him. She let out a sigh as he wrapped his arms around her and her belly.

"He is moving a lot," Garrus said softly.

"Yeah. Not helping with my nausea."

"We should get you back to the Ad Astra."

She started to argue but was silenced as Garrus hummed, "You have less than two months left, Jane. Just a few weeks before he will be here. I know you want him to be perfectly healthy as much as I do so lets just see the medics and get the all clear."

Jane grumbled a little but nodded. Garrus kissed her brow.

"My father and Atilius should be returning soon. While you were sleeping I got a message to say they were returning."

Shepard looked up at Garrus.

"So... General Marius?"

"I imagine he is dead. Dad didn't mention anything and I haven't received anything official yet but I won't be surprised if I do."

"You know... I never imagined your father..."

Garrus nuzzled her hair and let out a deep breath that ruffled the fine red strands.

"Neither did I. My father... I think he is very different to the man I remember."

"Or the one you constructed in your mind."

Garrus rested his chin on top of her head. "You might be right on that. He and I need to talk."

He felt her nod in agreement. "I think so too but only when you are ready."

"Hey... do you want to know a secret?" he said softly with a slight smile on his face.

"Yeah? What is it?"

He whispered in her ear, "I think I might love you."

Shepard started laughing before she desperately reached for the toilet and started heaving in to it. Garrus sighed and gently pulled her hair back.

He planted a kiss on the back of her neck before gently rubbing her back as she continued to vomit.

* * *

Atilius leaned back in the pilot's seat.

The ship was now firmly parked on the snowy plateau they had left some hours before. Avitus squeezed his friend's shoulder before popping out back.

Atilius finally shut down the ship and followed him. The two quickly put on their snow gear and opened to the door only to find a lone turian in heavy robes waiting.

Avitus barked out a laugh and enveloped the figure in crushing hug.

"I didn't think you would be able to make it!"

"Dione got in touch. There was no way I was going to miss meeting my nephew. She told me about Marius and Sol. Has the task been completed? I rushed here to offer my help if you need it!"

"It is done. I did have some help with it," he chuckled as he directed the turian's attention to the General.

Atilius nervously stepped out on to the snows. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"Hey Sabia. Been awhile."

The robed turian laughed before removing the heavy hood. A pair of bright blue eyes in a pretty young turian female's face gazed at him. She grinned at Atilius with mandibles flickering gently with amusement.

"Marcus! It has been too long! How have you been?"

He coughed. "Good. You?"

"The same. It's really good to see you well."

Sabia turned her gaze back to Avitus.

"Come on then, big brother! The rest of the clan is on their way. I hope your boy is prepared for a big reunion."


	51. Chapter 51

**Hey guys! Just want to say thank you so much to every person that has review, followed and faved! It is really really appreciated! This chapter is just a little break from the main and focuses a bit more on Garrus, Shepard and the rest of the Vakarians. Don't worry! Back to the action in the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 51

Meeting Family

"A Pity beyond all telling  
Is hid in the heart of love:  
The folk who are buying and selling,  
The clouds on their journey above,  
The cold wet winds ever blowing,  
And the shadowy hazel grove  
Where mouse-grey waters are flowing,  
Threaten the head that I love."

_The Pity Of Love,  
William Butler Yeats_

Garrus helped Shepard finally escape her imprisonment next to the toilet.

The waves of nausea had left her more weakened than even she would ever admit to. But Garrus knew. He always knew when she was struggling, even more so now that the baby was involved.

Once Jane was confident that she wasn't going to get sick, Garrus had swung her up into his arms and carried her to back to the bed. She had - for once - not complained over it. In fact she seemed to enjoy his careful tending and fussing over her.

That was all the encouragement he needed. Garrus carefully propped her up against the pillows before slipping under the covers beside her.

He nuzzled and purred as Shepard curled herself up against him.

He took the opportunity to cradle her enlarged stomach, feeling the tiny movements within before finally letting himself relax. When Shepard had finally drifted off to sleep, Garrus opened his omnitool and searched for foods traditionally given to sick humans, especially pregnant ones.

Once he had a vague idea of what he needed to give her, Garrus finally slipped out of the bed. He quickly dressed himself before nuzzling the sleeping red-head.

"Just so you know..." he whispered, "...I don't just think I love you."

Garrus pressed his mouth-plates to her exposed cheek and hummed happily at the long contented sigh and mumbles from his mate.

He nuzzled her ear before finally adding, "I know I do. And you love me because... well, how could anyone not."

Garrus nipped gently at her ear lobe before he dragged himself away and softly padded out of the room.

* * *

Once outside, he hurried down the stairs to where Dione and her husband sat in the kitchen.

The two looked up at him and smiled as he entered. Garrus rubbed the back of his neck in an effort to hide his awkwardness.

"Hey," he said carefully.

"Hello there. Did you have a good sleep? How is Jane?"

"Good. Well, not so good. Morning sickness I think."

Dione raised a brow-plate. "Morning... sickness? What is that?"

"Something that happens to humans during pregnancy. All it really means is that Jane pretty much just threw up everything she ate."

"Oh my! Is she okay now?"

Garrus chuckled. "She is fast asleep but I was hoping to make something for her for when she wakes. I was just wondering how much levo food do you have?"

Dione got up off the chair and showed him to the kitchen.

"This entire cupboard here is all levo. I really should get more..." Dione said thoughtfully.

"No! You don't! Shepard is the first levo guest we have ever had. Don't start packing more things into that kitchen!" said Elianus from where he sat.

"Oh hush you! Like you ever set foot in this place!"

"I'll be in it a lot more if it keeps you from buying more things we don't need."

Dione looked at Garrus.

"Ignore him. The last time he tried to cook he nearly burned the place down."

Elianus snorted loudly with derision. Dione chuckled before she put her hand on Garrus's arm.

"You take your time making something. Use anything you need."

She left him and headed over to her husband.

Garrus had just pulled out a couple of ingredients when he heard a playful yelp and giggling. He looked over to see Dione being dragged on to Elianus's lap, the pair engrossed and content with each other.

He smiled a little and went back to work.

* * *

Atilius sat quietly on the shuttle back down into the city.

Every now and then, he would wrack his gaze over Sabia as he tried to take in as much of her as he could without being caught. Avitus's youngest sister had taken off her heavy snow robes once they reached the small forward station near the entrance of the vast tunnel that led to the city below.

She now sat in her dark watchmen's garb across from him in the small tram next to her brother and chatted away happily.

"It was so funny, Avitus! Kato didn't know where to look - and his poor kids! You should have seen their faces!"

Avitus chuckled. "You were no help to him then."

"Of course not! He shouldn't have wandered around in just his plates."

The siblings laughed happily together before Avitus pulled Sabia in close for a hug.

"I have missed my youngest sister."

"I missed you too. I really hated not being able to get back here for the last couple of times you came to see us."

They separated from each other.

"How goes your work?" Avitus asked.

"Same as always. Although we had a moment of excitement when those machines turned up."

Her brother frowned. "I have meant to ask about that. How far did they get?"

Sabia grinned. "Not even out of the lower snows. They crossed the boundary with one foot and we had them down. Well, the wyrms helped a little..."

"You mean a lot," chuckled Avitus.

"I would like to think that we played a part in fighting those bastards," Sabia said a little reproachfully.

Her brother chuckled and hugged her. "I am sure you did. I am so glad you are all okay. I have been worried."

Sabia grinned and returned the hug with enthusiasm. "I did manage to solo take down quite a few of those strange creatures it came with. Took on one of those... what were they called... you know the ones, Avitus! Like a mix of krogan and turian."

Atilius's eyes widened. "You did not take on a brute single-handed!"

She grinned at him. "I did. And kicked its ass!"

"You are a fucking idiot! You could have been seriously hurt or even killed!" Atilius jumped off his seat in his rage.

Sabia was a little take aback while Avitus stood up. "You need to apologize, Marcus. Now."

"She could have been killed, Avitus!"

"But she wasn't. Now you are going to apologize to my sister about what you called her."

The two stared intently at each other before Marcus backed down.

"I am sorry, Sabia. I just..."

She stood up herself and put one hand on her brother's arm.

"Its okay, Marcus. I know it was a risky manoeuvre but I didn't have a choice. I was cut off from the rest of my team."

Atilius shuffled his feet awkwardly. "You need to find yourself a better squad or stop doing that damn job entirely."

* * *

Sabia took a step towards him and reached out for Marcus's hand. He tentatively gave her his own.

"How have you been holding up, Marcus?"

He stared down at his hand and gently gripped hers while his thumb skimmed over her softer skin.

"I... heh. I haven't let myself think about it really or slow down..."

"Maybe you should. The Reapers are gone now."

"Only to replaced by something worse."

He coughed before finally looking up into Sabia's eyes.

"Maybe we could... I dunno... have dinner or something? Just the two of us? Would be nice to talk and catch up."

Sabia's mandibles flickered lightly. "Okay. I mean I'll have to let my fiance know but..."

Marcus stilled. "You... you are getting married?"

She nodded. "I thought I told you in my last message. You remember Darius?"

"Yeah. I do."

Sabia brought up her arm and pulled back the sleeve of her tunic to reveal a betrothal bracelet. It was a beautiful piece of jewellery that glittered against the grey of her plates. Marcus reached out and gently touched the piece. He started to idly play with it.

"Its beautiful."

"Yeah. It is."

"Like you," he mumbled. He flicked his eyes up to meet hers.

Sabia slowly pulled her arm back sadly.

"Time is getting along. I am not as young as I used to be. We... ahem... we are going to marry as soon as things settle down and make a start on a family. Darius has already picked a lovely home in the Gracios homestead. It will be perfect when it is fully refurbished."

Atilius nodded carefully.

"You will be a wonderful mother. I always knew you would."

She laughed. "I will be an old one."

Avitus tugged her back to him.

"You are not so old. Barely forty."

Sabia looked down at the bracelet."I guess so. Just a bit nervous I guess. I feel like I have waited to start this phase of my life forever and now that it is here... spirits! Am I really ready for this?"

Her brother laughed before pulling her down to sit once more beside him.

"You have years of experience with our nephews and nieces. Sabia, you are more than ready. You are going to be perfect."

Sabia grinned before cuddling into her brother.

Atilius was silent.

Avitus glanced over at his friend.

Their eyes met.

Marcus couldn't hide the heartbreak in his face from his old friend. Avitus let out a sigh and nodded slowly at him.

The General pulled himself together and clapped his hands cheerily.

"Well... it will be one hell of a party anyway," said Atilius as happily as he could muster.

Sabia smiled warmly at him.

* * *

Atilius coughed.

"Can I ask you both a question? I have had it in my mind for the last few weeks."

"Sure. Ask away!" chirped Sabia.

Atilius frowned.

"Why did the clans not come help us? I mean I sent for aid. Even you, Avitus, have never told me why the clans did not mobilize..."

Sabia and Avitus looked at each other. Finally, the older Vakarian spoke.

"We were asked directly to not interfere."

"By whom?"

"Hertz," answered Sabia.

Atilius let out a huff. "Why? Countless died that didn't need to!"

"I don't know all the details. Only that we were directly asked to not interfere. Hertz and the wyrms would protect all those who came northwards but they wouldn't make their actions too overt," Sabia said softly.

Avitus hummed. "I believe Hertz needed the Reaper threat to force co-operation about the Crucible."

"The hybrids..."

"Indeed. She has waited for them for a very long time."

Atilius frowned at Avitus. "You knew..."

"Part of the story. Not all. Hertz only told me the bare minimum, that they were not machines but real beings. She wants them protected. She wants them to live."

The tram came to a sudden stop. Avitus helped his sister to her feet before turning to his friend.

"Come on, Marcus. I will be much happier once I see my children again."

"I want to know the truth, Avitus."

His friend nodded. "Later. I promise I will tell you all that I know but first let us go back to the others. I really need to see my kids."

Atilius nodded slowly. His friend went ahead of him with Sabia in tow.

Marcus finally dragged himself out of his seat and walked after the pair.

* * *

The small group reached Dione's house shortly after Garrus had finished making the meal for Shepard.

Garrus turned as the door opened and smiled as he saw his father enter.

Avitus said nothing but grinned. He walked to his son and gripped him in a hug.

"Dad..." mumbled Garrus.

His father just held him tighter before finally pulling back. He grabbed Garrus by the back of his neck and pressed their foreheads together.

"Dad... are you okay? Is Marius..."

"It is done. Marius will no longer be an issue for any of us. As for me, I am okay now that I am here."

He finally let go of his son. "Where is your sister?"

Dione answered him. "Resting in the first floor guest room. She was very tired, spirits love her."

Avitus nodded. "Thank you. I'm just going to go see her quickly."

He took off up the stairs as Garrus watched him leave.

* * *

"You have grown up so much."

He tore his gaze away from the stairs and stared down at a female turian with Vakarian markings on her face. The female smiled at him warmly.

"I am Sabia... you know... your aunt?"

Dione linked her arm with her sister's.

"Hasn't he gotten big, Sabia?"

"He is so tall! Handsome too. He is a Vakarian but I can see some Ulraos in there too."

The female turned her attention back to him. "You know the last time we met you were still needing nappies! Has it really been so long?"

Garrus swallowed nervously. "I... ah... I mean I am sure my dad talked about you guys but..."

Sabia and Dione laughed before the younger sister spoke again.

"It's all right. I imagine there has been a lot to take in."

They all turned as the main door opened once more.

* * *

A tall turian male walked in.

Garrus frowned. The turian looked so much like his father but had deep scars on the right side of his face.

The right eye was clearly artificial with deep grooves that had obviously been made by talons around the socket.

He knew who this was.

"Garrus!"

The older turian grinned as he was swamped by his sisters.

"Hello! Bit of a gathering in here!"

The older Garrus nodded at Atilius from where he was tangled up in his sisters arms.

"Marcus! My brother still dragging you around everywhere?"

"Of course. The dynamic duo never stops!"

"I am afraid to burst your bubble but the dynamic duo will always me and Avitus."

Atilius laughed. "I think I can give you a run for your money on that score."

The two chuckled before the older Vakarian laid eyes on Garrus.

"Well... look at you."

He walked over to Garrus with his sisters in tow. The older turian scanned over Garrus's face intently.

"My, my, my. Its like looking at our father," he said to his sisters.

"First thought in my head," chuckled Dione.

Sabia smiled and nodded her agreement.

His uncle extended his hand and Garrus tentatively accepted. His hand was gripped firmly by the older turian.

"Its is so good to have you back with us, nephew. The absence of you and your sister has been an open wound in the heart of the clan for far too long. But now... now you have returned to us. All will be well. We can finally be whole once more."

* * *

Garrus opened his mouth to say something when his father returned down the stairs.

His uncle turned around.

"Brother!" he said before going to him.

Avitus laughed and the two embraced.

Garrus stood by with the plate of levo food in his hand. His father glanced over and saw his son's awkward stance.

He pulled back from his brother.

"Garrus, where is Shepard?"

"Resting. I have just finished making some food for her."

"Why don't you go back up to her then. Your uncle and I have things to discuss. Come back down when she is ready. I would like to introduce my daughter-in-law properly."

Garrus flushed. "I haven't exactly asked her yet and..."

Avitus chuckled and interrupted him. "There is no doubt in my mind that you will and that she will accept. I, however, will question your sanity if you don't ask her soon."

His son gave a slight smile. "Thanks, Dad. It means a lot that you like her."

"Actually... on that point."

Avitus went over to Garrus and took out a small box from his pocket.

"I have meant to give this to you for the past couple of weeks but my old age has made me forgetful."

He passed the box over to him.

"This is for you. I made that a long time ago. I ended up making several versions as none ever seemed quite right. I was thinking you could use it... temporarily even. It would be nice for things to be official."

His son stared at the box. "What is..."

"Wait till you are alone before you open it. See what you think."

Garrus nodded. "Okay."

The older Garrus laughed. "Well, I, for one, can't wait to meet this human. Your father has told me a lot about her. About you too for that matter. He is very proud of you, you know. Always telling about how good you are at shooting, how you did so well at school or how your career was going at C-Sec."

"Oh hush, brother. You are going to embarrass my boy. He doesn't need to hear about my prattling on."

"Bah. He will face much worse when we get to the homestead. Mother can't wait to meet him."

Garrus frowned. "Mother?"

"Your grandmother, young one. She has waited a long time to see you again."

His uncle turned his attention to his twin. "So... about Kari?"

"I am going to see her in an hour or so. Give her some advance warning."

Garrus immediately started to fidget. "Dad... I am not ready..."

Avitus turned back to Garrus and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I know. I just need to talk to her alone. The battle in the south has finished for the moment but I imagine we will need to make our way back soon enough. I just... I need to see her before we go back. You understand... right?"

Garrus nodded. "I – ah – I'll just pop back to Shepard."

* * *

He scurried up the stairs and quickly returned to the room Dione had given them.

The door slid shut quietly behind him.

Shepard was still dozing. He put the tray down on the side table before he opened the box his father had given him.

Garrus let out a breath.

Nestled inside, wrapped up carefully in fabric, was a betrothal bracelet.

It was made of a silvery metal forged in the shape of a very slim tree. Bright blue gemstones hung like fruit from its branches.

Garrus glanced back at Shepard before he carefully picked up her limp hand and slipped the bracelet over it.

It was a little loose but other than that was perfect.

He carefully took it back and held it in his hands.

He just needed the right moment to ask her.


End file.
